kitsune in koshu
by seven samcham
Summary: Jin, Fuu, Mugen assist 'Manzou the Saw' on a case, and an adventure ensues. It's a time of political transition, which will have life-changing consequences for the trio. Historical mystery/romance novel with a touch of fantasy/science-fiction elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune in Koshu**

**Or**

**Kai-no-Kuni Kitsune**

* * *

Author's note/summary: This novel can be considered an Edo period adaptation of Agatha Christie's "The Pale Horse". In a nutshell, Jin, Mugen and Fuu assist Sakami Manzou (aka Manzou the Saw) on a case, and a samurai champloo style adventure ensues. The setting is three years post-series. In the spirit of champloo, there will be anachronisms and historical inaccuracies, and I have used the 'alternate universe' licence whenever convenient. While the plot is based on a mystery, the pace will be slower relative to a standard mystery novel. This is because three years is a long time, and the 'back-stories' of Jin, Mugen, and Fuu will have to be squeezed in here and there. Also, their relationships will evolve as they are together again.

This is my first attempt at fiction of any sort, so please be gentle in your criticisms. The usual disclaimer applies - I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

**Kai  
**

Enpo Period

Year 6, Month 3

(Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan, April 1678)

* * *

Chapter 1

The early morning breeze drifting over Fuefuki River in Isawa carried the sounds one expects from insects and birds during the spring season at the Hour of the Hare in the mountainous region of Kai.[1] The peak of Mt. Fuji, still covered with snow, glistened in the distance. At the bank of the river, Jin practised cutting drills with his sword at a brisk pace. The view of Fuji-san from this spot, recommended by fellow travellers at the Mitsumi Inn, was indeed quite exquisite. It brought back memories from his days at Kisarazu, when his sensei Mariya Enshiro, occasionally taking a break from the usual routine of practising at the dojo, ran classes outdoors at the Edo Bay, another point from where one could view the much revered mountain.

He coordinated his cuts to the mental count of one to ten, remembering the clipped cadence of 'Shishou' Mariya Enshiro's chants of "_Ichi, Ni, San, Chi, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Ku, Ju_". Instructions called out by Shishou during these drills also flashed in his mind, along with images of the dojo and other students. Typically, these instructions were constant reminders to pay attention to various nuances of the form, in addition to the more philosophical exhortations of "_Ki-Ken-Tai-Ichi_," which literally meant "Spirit-Sword-Body-As One". He recalled the confusion of beginners attempting to follow a barrage of instructions, while having difficulty executing techniques in their basic form. "The _kessa giri_ - a cut passing through the shoulder across to the opposite hip - is done so. Correct your angle," or "Control the cut. Practise _sundome_ - the blade should stop a few centimetres before hitting the target," Shishou had said. While cutting drills usually involve an imaginary target, the practise of _sundome_ was encouraged to avoid accidents when working with a partner. Secondly, it taught you better control of the weapon.

Of course, Jin had been a model student, so paying attention to these nuances of drill practise was almost second nature to him. He also recognized the importance of keeping a meditative frame of mind while practising _kenjutsu_. However, even the best swordsman are human, and Jin was no exception - today was one of those days in which he was unable to keep his mind from wandering.

Had he been in a more sentimental frame of mind, he would have attributed his lack of concentration to the rose-pink reflection of the early morning sky in the river - a colour that reminded him of Fuu, who always wore a pink kimono. Or perhaps it was the memory of Shishou quoting "a sword is a warrior's soul," that simultaneously brought up an image of the half-amused, half-incredulous expression on the face of Mugen, when Jin had made a similar remark to him. A third, more likely reason was an occurrence of the previous day - he had run into someone who reminded him of that journey of three years ago. In any case, once the floodgates had opened, it was difficult to settle his mind on anything else.

The person Jin had met the previous day was in fact Sakami Manzou, an undercover police officer the trio of Jin, Mugen, and Fuu had encountered on two occasions during their trip to Nagasaki. He had been travelling along the _Koshu Kaido_ - a route connecting Edo to the province of Kai, and had decided to take a break at the _Isawa-shuku_ - one of the several post stations that dotted the highway.

The kaido was quite busy at this time of the year, attracting travellers making cherry-blossom viewing trips or on pilgrimages to Mt. Fuji, in addition to the usual procession of _daimyo_(feudal lords) and their retinues travelling back and forth between Edo and the provinces connected by the Koshu Kaido. The procession of daimyo was due to the _bakufu_ policy of _sankin kotai_ or 'alternate attendance'. This required daimyo to live in Edo and the provinces in alternate years, leaving their families back in Edo as "hostages" so that insurrection against the shogun was unlikely. The queue at the security checkpoint was therefore quite a long one, and moved quite slowly, even though security measures at Isawa were not as stringent as the famous Hakone checkpoint of the Tokaido.[2]

Manzou had been a few positions ahead of Jin in the queue, so Jin had spotted him first, although he did not recognize him immediately. However, there was only one teahouse in the vicinity of the checkpoint, so perhaps it was inevitable that he ran into Manzou again. In fact, as he settled down to a meal of rice and pickled vegetables at the _cha-shitsu_, he saw the vaguely familiar figure of Manzou again, seated at a table diagonally across to his.

Even at second glance, recognition had not been forthcoming. Jin only noticed a stranger dressed in a brown kimono, built in proportions similar to that of a sumo wrestler. Manzou did not recognize him either. He was drinking tea, and appeared to be engrossed with something that was written on a piece of paper held in his right hand.

A few seconds later, however, Manzou remarked, in loud guttural tones, "Hmm? _Teyandee_ - blow me down," and Jin had made the connection. It was hard not to, since the image of Manzou dressed in a loin cloth, with a struggling and gagged Fuu encircled in one hand, while brandishing an _Ukiyo-e_ catalogue with the other, uttering those very same words, had sprung to his mind. Fuu had been 'evidence' in the form of a victim of a slave-trade racket run by _yakuza_ in the Shiba district of Edo. Like other unsuspecting females, she had posed for an ukiyo-e catalogue ostensibly made for a bookstore-cum-gallery, but used instead as a 'menu' of potential slave-girls for customers on European ships illegally docked at Shiba. Manzou, with a little help from Mugen, had exposed the racket, and apprehended the criminals involved.

Jin smiled as he remembered the event. Or rather, one corner of his lips quirked a little bit, and one could perhaps say that his eyes held a gentler expression. Manzou, who had looked up to find Jin glancing in his direction, became a little self-conscious and looked away, resuming his scrutiny of the piece of paper in front of him. It was only after Jin had paid for his meal and was about to leave that he looked up again.

"_Sumimasen_ - excuse me, Samurai-san," he called out to Jin, again in the loud booming tones that made everyone in the tea house jump out of their skins. He waved at Jin and beckoned him towards his table.

"I believe we have met before," he said, to which Jin gave an almost imperceptible nod in acknowledgement. "I would like to talk to you. Would you join me for a cup of tea?"

Jin had hesitated briefly before accepting. This was in spite of the fact that he was no longer on the bakufu's "most wanted" list, so keeping a low profile was not as much a priority as it would otherwise have been. The incumbent shogun, Tokugawa Ietsuna, had been ill recently, leading to speculation that his named successor Tokugawa Tsunayoshi would soon be in power. The upper echelons of the bakufu were therefore primarily involved in the political intrigues and machinations that are typical of such periods of transition.

Besides, Kariya Kagetoki, the man who was chiefly responsible for the bakufu's obsession with Jin, was now dead. And having parted with Fuu and Mugen after the quest for the "Sunflower Samurai" had ended, he was no longer associated with anyone even remotely linked to the Shimabara Rebellion. Nevertheless, he liked to be careful, and when Manzou had addressed him, he had half expected to be arrested after a brief interview. The conversation that followed had therefore taken him completely by surprise.

-xxx-

Manzou had availed himself of a brief, surreptitious glance at Jin's gray kimono before he resumed his genial manner. "I recall you used to wear a blue kimono with the Takeda-clan emblem on it."

Jin raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "I am Takeda Jin." He also complemented Manzou on his observation skills, and added: "You have a good memory."

Manzou looked like a man very pleased with himself trying to assume an expression that conveyed modesty. He didn't quite succeed. "Oh, its nothing. In my line of work you have to be observant."

Not that Manzou had no reason to think well of his abilities. He had generally been successful in the cases he was assigned to as an _onmitsumawari doshin_ - an undercover agent among the lower ranked samurai cadres of the Tokugawa _bakufu_ police force.[3] However, he was perhaps too successful, being constantly reassigned to work on cases in far-flung provinces, never rising to the rank of _yoriki_ or police commander. Promotion, in any case, was rare - most of the positions in the police force during the Tokugawa period were hereditary. His colleagues and his superiors were nevertheless jealous of his success - they thought of him as a bumbling detective who was lucky enough to be in the right places at the right time, leading to serendipitous breakthroughs in his cases. Some of his superiors felt threatened enough to attempt indirect sabotage by restricting access to resources in the form of assistants or funds required to carry out his investigations.

As a matter of fact, he was currently working on a case and feeling the restrictions imposed on him quite severely. In his desperation he was looking to hire a suitable _goyokiki_ - a part-time private detective who could assist him. However, the local goyokiki were likely to ask for a relatively high price for their services, which given his financial constraints he could not afford. While contemplating these problems he had recognized Jin as 'that handsome young _ronin_ good at _shogi_, and also that strange game played by American _gaijin_'. Acting on impulse, he decided that recruiting Jin might just be feasible.

After all, wandering ronin were likely to be relatively inexpensive - most of them struggled to make ends meet by undertaking several odd jobs, usually involving their skills with the sword. On the other hand, Jin's _daisho_ - the pair of two swords he wore - marked him as samurai of higher rank, so he might consider working for a doshin as beneath him. Doshin, after all, were lower ranked samurai and were only allowed a somewhat lightweight daisho - consisting of a thin-bladed pair of swords. The weapon typically carried by them was the _jitte, _or iron truncheon. They usually hired assistants in the form of goyokiki (part-time private detectives) or _okapikki_ (informants/spies) to assist them in their investigations, but recruited them from among _chonin_, or non-samurai classes of artisans and merchants.

Also, the ronin of these times had the reputation of being somewhat anti-establishment in their inclinations, so persuading Jin to work for an officer of the _bakufu_ police force might be a difficult proposition.

Still, his instincts suggested that hiring Jin would be a better option than relying on the local goyokiki. Goyokiki were generally paid by local community organizations or merchants, and while they supplied their services part time to the civil authorities, they could not be controlled by them. Manzou also considered the fact that goyokiki often had connections with the local yakuza, which would surely compromise a criminal investigation in the event the yakuza were among the suspects. While it was common practice among the Tokugawa police forces to overlook these aspects given the limited resources they had to work with, Manzou avoided this unless he could be sure of their reliability.

It was then a matter of putting things delicately enough so that the offer of working as his assistant would be palatable to Jin. He could not use terms such as 'goyokiki' to describe what he had in mind - Jin would surely refuse instantly. So after some polite small talk he broached the subject as follows: "Jin-san, you strike me as an educated man skilled in the martial arts. I am on my way to Kofu to investigate a crime, and was wondering if I could, ah, ask you to, ah,..."

Jin waited for Manzou to finish the sentence. The expression on his face was inscrutable - one could not interpret it as either encouraging or discouraging. But Manzou decided to take the plunge and said, "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to assist me with a, ah, criminal investigation?" After a pause, in which there was no response from Jin, he added: "I understand that you may wish to remain anonymous and advise me in an 'unofficial' capacity. And I also understand that your time is valuable, so I will make every effort to compensate you, although I am a man of insignificant means."

Jin considered the offer suspiciously. Why did Manzou use the phrases 'anonymous' and 'unofficial'? Did he know about Jin's past? The other concern was the fact that the investigation of crime in the Tokugawa regime often involved finding a scapegoat to pin the blame on, rather than serving the interests of justice. Especially in the case of serious crimes, a suspect could be made to confess under torture, followed by a summary trial and execution. The only reason Jin did not dismiss the offer immediately was his gut feeling that Manzou was one of the few among the bakufu police force with some character and integrity. "What type of case is this?" he asked.

In fact Manzou did have some idea about Jin's past. He suspected that Jin was the man the former captain of the shogun's guard, Kariya Kagetoki had been hunting for - there had been a rumor about Kariya searching for a skilled swordsman linked to the Takeda clan, assumed to be a criminal of some sort. But Kariya had the reputation of being corrupt, so even if there was any evidence incriminating Jin, in Manzou's opinion it was likely to have been manufactured. Jin had made a very good impression on Manzou; he struck him as a samurai of noble bearing and character. And although Manzou wasn't prone to making impulsive decisions based on intuition, in this case he had decided to make an exception.

In response to Jin's query he answered, "I am investigating a murder that took place in Kofu, the capital of this province. A monk from the Jodo-shu sect associated with Kofu's Zenkoji temple was found beaten to death in the merchant quarter." As if anticipating Jin's next question he added: "You must be wondering why I have been called all the way to Kofu for this investigation." Lowering his voice, he said in conspiratorial tones, "I believe the murder caught the attention of Lord Tokugawa Ienobu, the young daimyo of Kofu, who is known to have advisors with religious leanings. They were so shocked about the murder of a monk, they persuaded Lord Ienobu that a specialist from Edo needed to be brought in."

Manzou seemed to bristle with pride as he said this; he obviously liked being regarded as a specialist. It was not that he had any illusions as to why he had been chosen. He knew that his superiors were probably hoping he would fail to solve such a high profile, complicated case, consequently inviting the ire of the powerful _daimyo_ of Kofu. But he was an optimistic man, and reasonably confident of his abilities to see this as an opportunity to make a good impression.

"Do you have any leads on the case?" Jin enquired, although he had not committed himself yet.

"Well, it would seem that the murder had not been committed at the merchant quarter. The injuries inflicted on the monk were quite severe, and yet there was very little blood where the body was found. So he must have been killed elsewhere."

"The other strange aspect was that the monk's robes seem to have been torn off his body, and then hastily put back on, as if to suggest that he had been searched. Whoever killed him was looking for something, but it wasn't money - after all he was just a poor monk."

Jin looked intrigued. "Any idea what that might be?"

Manzou thrust forward the piece of paper he had been looking at. "Kofu's _machi-bugyo-sho _(town magistrate), sent this to Edo, in addition to other information about the case."

The piece of paper had a list of names scribbled hastily on it. They were as follows:

Sasaki

Ishikawa

Yamamoto

Shimabukuro

Takeda

Ikarashi

Mayumi?

Arai

"The list was found in the monk's _tabi_ (socks). Apparently the murderer didn't think about looking there."

"Why socks? One would have thought a piece of paper would be more convenient to keep in his _kosode_."[4]

Manzou shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he felt that his socks were a more secure hiding place - assuming he wanted to hide the piece of paper."

"Perhaps he had information on some sort of criminal activity, and this is a list of suspects," Jin speculated. "Does this list mean anything to you?"

At this Manzou looked a little discouraged. "I am afraid not. Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe this is a list of people who have information about the criminal activity in question. Or maybe it is a list of people being blackmailed by someone."

"However, there is another piece of information that might be useful. The abbot at the Zenkoji temple said that the monk, who was called Joben, had been consulted by a woman as a spiritual advisor just before she died. This woman, Sachiko, had been extremely worried about something. The list may have something to do with the discussion she had with Joben."

"Was there something suspicious about her death?"

"According to the information given to me it was a natural death. The woman was in her sixties, and had been sick for a while. A neighbour, who had been looking after her, said that she had been running a fever for a couple of days before she died. In her delirium she had repeatedly expressed a wish to visit the Zenkoji temple, and to speak to the abbot. The neighbour thought that she was too ill to make the trip to the Zenkoji temple, but when she spotted the monk Joben in the neighbourhood begging for alms, she brought him in to see Sachiko."

"The neighbour didn't hear the conversation that took place, but noted that Joben had looked very puzzled when he took his leave. When he returned to the temple, he had wished to speak to the abbot about what happened, but the abbot had been busy, so the discussion was deferred until the next day. However, Joben went on his daily ritual of begging for alms the next day, and never returned."

Manzou at this point looked a little impatient, and was unwilling to volunteer further information until he got Jin to accept his offer. "At any rate, would you be interested in working with me on this case?" He hesitated before he added, "I wouldn't mind if you asked your friends to help you out."

Jin was puzzled. "Friends? What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I saw the young lady who travelled with you when we last met, somewhere along the Koshu Kaido. I didn't see you or that young man Mugen, but there was a middle-aged couple travelling with her. When I saw you today, I assumed that you and Mugen must be one of her party. I guess it would have been convenient if the three of you, in the guise of travellers went around asking questions - people tend to excuse the inquisitiveness of tourists. But even if they are not with you, it doesn't matter. I would still welcome your assistance; that is, if you are inclined to help me."

"I haven't seen Fuu in three years. I have been in touch with Mugen, but he is not travelling with me," said Jin, taking in the news about the possibility of Fuu travelling along the kaido.

He had always thought that Mugen would be the one more difficult to keep in touch with. Ironically, it was Fuu who seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth since he last saw her in Nagasaki. Assuming she had returned to Edo, he had looked for her whenever he travelled there, but without success. Mugen, on the other hand, ran into him quite often; they had developed a tacit understanding that they would somehow keep in touch. As jobs of the type that suited them were more easily available in Edo, it had become a meeting point of some sort. They also had common acquaintances in Edo who could be relied upon to pass messages to each other, if they so desired.

Of course, Jin and Mugen were not overtly sentimental, so they didn't exchange too many messages in this fashion. When they did, the messages were typically about job opportunities they knew the other might be interested in. Whenever they met, accidentally or otherwise, their manner towards each other was quite brusque; to a casual observer it might even have seemed rude and obnoxious. But on closer and more astute observation, they would have seemed like brothers embarrassed about acknowledging the bond that existed between them.

They missed Fuu, but didn't talk about her when they met. It was probably because their memories of those times were happy ones, and happy memories can make one sad, especially if they highlight what is missing in the present time. Ironically, the journey with Fuu had been a difficult one; they had travelled in great discomfirt, scrounging up barely enough money for food and lodging. And it had been fraught with danger - they had come very close to losing their lives on several occasions. But it was precisely these trial and tribulations that had given them a sense of having done something worthwhile. They had protected Fuu, a little girl they had become very fond of, and it had been an honourable thing to do.

Jin had continued with his nomadic existence, initially out of necessity, and later out of habit. Eventually, Kariya's friends got tired of hunting for him, as did former students of the Mujushin Kenjutsu School. The former had more interesting problems on their hands, while the latter had reconciled themselves to the fact that attempting vendetta for their master's death was a suicide mission. Of course, there were always some aspiring _shugyosha_ - martial artists travelling across Japan with a view to testing their skills against swordsmen of repute - who would inevitably hear about Jin, if he wasn't careful. However, Jin avoided staying in one place long enough to acquire a reputation for his skills that would attract such attention.

Nevertheless, he did have to find a way to fund his travel expenses, so occasionally he would stay in towns and cities where he could find temporary jobs involving his martial arts skills or his education. Sometimes he would be hired as a bouncer for tea houses, or as a part-time _yojimbo_(bodyguard) for members of well-to-do samurai or merchant families. At other times he was hired as a tutor by parents who wanted an education for their children that was typical of the samurai classes.

At any rate, he was running out of funds at this juncture, so he said to Manzou: "I accept your offer. If you like, I can also send word to Mugen, although I am not sure he will get the message on time."

Manzou said: "Fine. In that case, let's get to work right away. Before we get to Kofu, we must have a plan. Obviously, the first step is to investigate the people on this list to find out if there is a common link between them. But since we only have family names here, it will be quite a challenging task to identify them."

"Perhaps we can start by examining the registers of well known temples and shrines in Kofu. Most people in the city are likely to be registered in such places." Jin was referring to the bakufu policy of _shumon aratame_, which required citizens to produce certificates showing that they were registered at Buddhist temples or Shinto shrines, thus providing evidence that they were not Christians.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We may need authorization from the _jisha bugyo sho_ (magistrate of temples and shrines), but that can be arranged."

"Even so, some of these family names are quite common and there could be a large number of people to investigate, especially since we don't know what we are looking for. I would therefore suggest we start with uncommon names first. 'Shimabukuro' seems like a name that would be quite uncommon in these parts - it sounds Ryukyuan," Jin suggested.

Manzou nodded in assent. "Speaking of common names, there are likely to be many Takeda in this area, since Kai was once the domain of the Takeda clan. Would you, ah, be in touch with any of your relatives?"

Jin looked like he hadn't heard the question. Actually, he had, but instead of answering it he continued his examination of the list of names. Manzou had hoped to make the suggestion that Jin may question various Takeda families either because they were relatives, or under the pretext that he was 'searching for his roots,' but he found it difficult to bring up. He didn't think Jin was prepared to open up about his family connections, so he changed the subject and speculated about the question mark against one of the names on the list.

"Mayumi could be a family name, but it need not be. Perhaps, that is the reason for the question mark against it," Jin suggested.

"Or perhaps the monk didn't hear clearly - after all, this woman Sachiko was dying, and was supposed to be quite incoherent," Manzou said.

"I think questioning the neighbour who looked after Sachiko before she died could give us a few leads."

"Yes, that would definitely be worth looking into," Manzou agreed. "At any rate it is going to be a lot of work, so we should head for Kofu as soon as possible. I suggest we leave tomorrow morning around the Hour of the Snake."[5]

-xxx-

At the bank of river Fuefuki, Jin contemplated yesterday's conversation with Manzou. He wondered if he had taken a risk by accepting Manzou's offer. It was very likely that working with Manzou might attract the bakufu's attention to him. But he was sufficiently intrigued by the case Manzou presented, and felt that it would be an interesting challenge to solve it.

The part of the conversation involving Fuu, however, seemed to occupy his mind more than anything else. Could it really have been Fuu that Manzou saw travelling along the Koshu Kaido? He decided it wasn't likely. After all, at eighteen, she must look very different from the Fuu that Manzou remembered. But then why did that piece of news unsettle him so much? A part of him wanted to drop everything and go in search of her along the kaido. Another part of him wished he could see her tomorrow, when he travelled along the kaido with Manzou, on their way to Kofu.

He tried to brush aside these thoughts as irrational. _Perhaps it is because I haven't seen her for three years, and have been worried about something unpleasant having happened to her_, he thought. _In that case, I would have failed in my duty to protect her - I should have insisted on accompanying her on her way back from Nagasaki to wherever she wanted to go. I should have made sure she was safe_.

He somehow managed to complete his daily ritual of practising kenjutsu, but he felt as if he was going through the motions rather that training with the level of discipline he was used to. Returning to the inn, he composed a letter to Mugen, to be dispatched using the kaido's courier system. Typically one could send messages using a relay system of runners or horseback riders, the latter being the faster but more expensive method. Jin hoped he would be able to persuade Manzou to spare funds for the horseback courier. He knew that Mugen had been in Edo recently, so it was possible he would respond to his message and arrive at Kofu in a couple of weeks. Given the nature of the case, he didn't expect it to be solved by then, so Mugen could very well be part of the investigation. He smiled at the irony of the situation - a former criminal working for the police! But then again, this was quite common in the Tokugawa era.

* * *

[1] The Hour of the Hare corresponds approximately to the period between 5am to 7am.

[2] The Tokaido connects Edo to Kyoto, the imperial capital. I am not sure if there was a security checkpoint at Isawa, but as this is an 'alternate universe' 17th century Japan setting, it doesn't matter.

[3] For details on the structure of the police force during the Tokugawa period, see Cunningham, D. (2004), "Taiho-Jutsu: Law and Order in the Age of the Samurai," Tuttle Publishing, Boston Massachusetts.

[4] An inner garment, similar to a short-sleeved kimono.

[5] The Hour of the Snake roughly corresponds to the time between 9am - 11am.

Author's notes (written August 12, 2009):

(1) 'Koshu' is an old name for the medieval Japanese province of Kai, so the title of the novel translates as 'Fox Spirits in Kai Province'.

(2) At this stage, after having written 24 chapters I can say that this is definitely not a classical 'whodunit', and in fact I didn't intend it to be one. The plot in 'The Pale Horse' is a sort of 'skeleton' to guide the writing of this novel; it's 'flesh and blood' will obviously take a very different form. And this is definitely a Jin-Fuu romance!

(3) The novel has a very historical flavour to it, although there are bound to be inaccuracies given that I am not an expert in Japanese history. There are also several deliberate anachronisms. I have provided footnotes and references for those who are interested in such details, but skipping these will not impact on the reader's understanding of what is going on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note/Disclaimer : I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

If Fuu were to be asked what she liked best about Kofu, she would probably have named one of its hot springs. Especially at this point in time when she was enjoying a dip at the castle-town's well known Sekisuiji _onsen_ at the foot of Mt. Yogai. At the onsen inn, the proprietor had remarked on its medicinal properties, and the fact that it had been a favourite of Takeda Shingen, the warlord who ruled Kai more than a hundred years ago.

Fuu didn't care about history, but she cared about chance events and coincidences. She cared about the fact that a chance event had brought her to this town, which Jin had mentioned as his place of birth. And Jin had been from the House of Takeda, so it meant more to her that Takeda Jin, rather than Takeda Shingen might have bathed at this onsen.

The chance event that had brought her to Kofu had in fact been an occurrence in the life of her uncle Miyamori Hideo, who was a low-ranked retainer of Lord Abe Masakuni of the Iwatsuki domain of Musashi province, and served at his Edo residence in the Yamanote area. He was a poison taster – a _doku mi yaku_ – who had the misfortune to have tasted a badly prepared _fugu_ (pufferfish) before it had been served to Lord Masakuni. However, he had survived this ordeal, and therefore lived to benefit from the gratitude of his employer, who granted him a paid holiday to any destination of his choice. Hideo had long desired to go on a pilgrimage to Mount Fuji, and visit historical shrines in some of the mountainous regions of Japan, so he chose the province of Kai.

Hideo's wife Ayako was Fuu's mother's sister, and it was partly at her request that Fuu had been adopted into the Miyamori family. In public, she now went by the name of Kimiko, although she was still called Fuu at home. Her uncle and aunt had suggested that she change her name to avoid being tracked down as the daughter of Kasumi Seizo, who had been associated with the Shimabara rebellion.

Watching the pattern of bubbles forming around her in the water, Fuu contemplated other chance events that had shaped her life. Events such as her encounter with Jin and Mugen at a tea-house in Edo, which had prompted her decision to search for her father. In a sense, that quest had been motivated by the desire to be part of a family once more; even though she had said that she wanted some sort of revenge. She had found a family, but it was the family she had briefly formed with Jin and Mugen. And then she had lost it again.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her reverie. She turned her head to see her Aunt Ayako standing at the entrance of the enclosure around the onsen. "Fuu-chan, you have been there for a long time – you will end up getting cooked in the hot water! Come and join us for dinner at the inn," she said.

"_Hai Oba-san_, I will get ready right away," said Fuu, as she stepped out of the pool.

"Your uncle has some news regarding the _miai_," said Ayako.

She was referring to the custom of the formal meeting of two families looking to arrange a marriage between their houses. Her uncle and aunt had been keen to arrange a marriage for her, especially since there had been several proposals for Fuu, sent through go-betweens, from families of prospective bridegrooms. It had been inevitable, since Fuu was now a very beautiful girl, connected to a respectable samurai family.

She had initially refused to even consider setting up a miai, but her aunt and uncle had pressured her into agreeing, albeit with good intentions. They thought it was their duty to arrange a good marriage for her, and that it was the proper thing to do for the daughter of a samurai when she reached a marriageable age.

Fuu knew that her uncle and aunt would support her, even if she didn't choose to get married. However, she felt that she could not impose on them forever. Their kindness towards her had also made her feel that it was her duty to marry into a family that would constitute an advantageous connection for the Miyamoris. And she had learnt by experience that seventeenth-century Japan was not a safe place for a woman choosing to live by herself.

She had been in danger often enough after her mother died, and even during the time she had Jin and Mugen as her bodyguards. But as she grew older, more feminine, and beautiful, she attracted predators on a larger scale. On at least two occasions she had come very close to being assaulted and raped. And Edo was full of pimps looking to capture young women and installing them in brothels.

After some narrow escapes, she had felt desperate enough to 'visit' her aunt Ayako, who had been estranged from Fuu's mother when she had married Kasumi Seizo. She had half expected to be turned away, but to her surprise her aunt and uncle had been very kind to her.

Fuu had intended to stay with them for a very short while. However, they had no children of their own and soon grew very fond of Fuu. Fuu had also grown quite attached to them, so when they proposed to adopt her, she had been deeply moved and could not find it in her heart to refuse them.

She had since been through two miai, which fortunately for her, hadn't been successful. The first one involved a prospective groom who was at least twenty five years older than her, and she had beseeched her uncle not to accept the proposal. He had readily agreed – he too had felt that the match was inappropriate.

The second meeting had been with the family of young man, very well connected and respectable, with no obvious or unacceptable flaws. Fuu knew that she may not be able to give her uncle and aunt a good reason to refuse the proposal. But she had been resourceful enough to find out that the prospective groom in question had the reputation of being a prude – it was rumoured that he approved of girls who were very shy and demure, with manners befitting a 'traditional' Japanese girl.

The miai took place at a local shrine. Following the polite custom, it was ostensibly an 'accidental meeting' of the two families, so if things didn't work out either party could back out of the marriage negotiations without anyone losing face.

The members of the two families wandered around looking at various historical sites and points of interest, making small talk along the way. Fuu tried to act as forward as possible, but she was constrained by the fact that she did not want to offend her own aunt and uncle, or cause them embarrassment. She had almost given up hope when she found the prospective groom glancing at her while everyone else seemed busy examining a scroll at one of the prayer halls. Since she was sure no one was looking, Fuu seized the opportunity to give the young man what she thought was an "amorous look". She had attempted to imitate the expression she had seen on the faces of women who had shown an interest in Jin and Mugen – that annoying woman 'Budou Kiba', for example.

The "look" had the desired effect, because the next day the groom's family sent a message requesting a withdrawal from marriage negotiations. Actually, it wasn't that the groom thought Fuu to be forward. The "look" she had given him had, in fact, caused him to conclude that she was feeble-minded.

Unfortunately for Fuu, another proposal came along soon after. But fate intervened in the form of her uncle's case of fugu poisoning, so arrangements for the miai had to be postponed. Then came the news that they were going to Kai, and Fuu was delighted. She was sure that the miai would have to be postponed indefinitely, and meanwhile she would enjoy the pleasure of travelling to the beautiful province of Kai during springtime, with its spectacular mountain scenery.

So when her aunt mentioned the miai again, after her dip at the onsen, she was a little alarmed. "News of the miai? I thought it had been postponed," she remarked.

"Apparently, the Tanaka family are travelling to Fuji-san as well. So it would be possible to arrange a miai in Kofu, on our way back from Kawaguchiko. After that, the Tanaka family will continue on their trip to Fuji-san via Kawaguchiko, while we return to Edo."

Kawaguchiko was another town in Kai, full of hot springs, and situated at the base of Mount Fuji. Women were not allowed to climb the mountain, so Fuu and Ayako had planned to stay at Kawaguchiko and attend the _Hana Matsuri_ (Flower Festival) at the town's famous Sengen shrine.

Disappointed that the miai would take place sooner than expected, Fuu returned to the onsen inn with her aunt. The news had dampened her spirits, but she didn't want to hurt the feelings of her aunt and uncle, so she resolved to look cheerful during dinner-time.

---xxx---

Dinner was served at the onsen inn's dining room. It was a fairly large room, with a series of low rectangular tables, with sitting cushions placed on the _tatami_. Most of the tables were occupied; guests at the inn seemed to prefer taking meals at the common dining room rather than in their private rooms. A majority of them were weary travellers who had visited several temples and shrines during the day, so conversations at the dinner tables were muted. Having had a relaxing soak at the onsen, they were ready to retire after a quiet meal.

Fuu, Ayako, and Hideo sat at a table situated in the corner of the room, where there was a sliding panel that opened up to a small garden. Ayako and Hideo exchanged views about the scenery along their trek on Mount Yogai, and the subsequent visit to Sekisuiji shrine. Fuu, although making an effort to join in the conversation, contributed very little, and ate silently for the most part.

Hideo remarked: "Fuu-chan, you seem to be awfully quiet today. And you have barely touched the eggplant and fish preparation – a specialty of this inn."

"Sorry _Oji-san_, I am just a little tired, and I ate a lot during lunch and breakfast. I - "

She was interrupted as a lady walked into the dining room. Everyone was a little surprised as it was considered impolite not to arrive for dinner at the time specified by the inn staff. But they pretended not to notice and resumed their conversations with fellow travellers. However, all the seats had been taken except for one seat at the table by which Fuu, Ayako and Hideo sat. Her uncle and aunt smiled at the lady politely and asked her to join them.

The lady graciously accepted the offer and sat down at their table. She appeared to be around fifty years of age, and after some polite conversation it was revealed that she was the widow of a merchant based in Edo, on a pilgrimage to see various shrines in the country.

She wore a simple, but obviously expensive kimono; the quality of the beige fabric was very good and it was embroidered in a floral pattern which suggested exquisite craftsmanship. The fabric was made of cotton, but the heaviness of the way in which the sleeves draped her arm suggested a silk lining.

Actually, the law forbade the non-samurai classes of _chonin_ (townspeople) and _nomin_ (farmers) to wear silk, but Fuu had seen many instances in which the chonin, in particular, defied the regulations. Having lived among commoners, Fuu had, in fact sympathised with them. She thought that many of the laws governing the conduct of the classes were unjust.

For example, the _buke-sho-hatto_ – laws governing the samurai classes – sanctioned practices such as _kiritsugomen_ and _tsuji-giri_. Kiritsugomen – literally 'killing and going away' – allowed a member of the samurai class the legal right to cut down any chonin or nomin who had offended them. And the practice of Tsuji-giri allowed them to test a new sword by cutting down commoners. [1] Fuu recalled the time that she was working at a tea house in Edo, when she had offended the son of the town magistrate by accidentally spilling tea on him. Had it not been for Mugen, she would herself have become the victim of a 'test cut'.

She smiled at the thought of how Mugen had offered to take care of the town magistrate's son and his gang of bullies, for the price of fifty dumplings. And then there had been his fight with Jin, followed by the fire that burnt the tea house down, beginning a new chapter in her life.

Given her past experiences, it had been somewhat surprising that she had chosen such a strange pair of men as her bodyguards. Mugen obviously had a criminal past, and Jin belonged to the samurai class, about which she had very cynical views, despite being the daughter of a samurai. How had she known that she could trust them?

In fact, her time with them had changed her opinion about a lot of things. She had vague memories of her father telling her about the code of conduct of an 'ideal samurai', but had grown up to witness some less than exemplary behaviour from members of the '_bushi_' class. Until she had met Jin, she had not understood what her father had meant; in fact it was his final act of sacrifice that had given her an insight about the _Bushido_ concept of loyalty. He had expected to die in the process of saving her, but had not hesitated to perform what he saw as his duty to her.

"The samurai's life is like that of a cherry blossom – beautiful and brief, as he has to be continually prepared to sacrifice himself in the interests of justice and loyalty," her father had said. In recent years the _sakura_ metaphor for a samurai's life had caused her a feeling of dread during the spring season, when cherry blossoms bloomed. The last time she had seen Jin was three years ago, when he had come very close to dying in a manner that illustrated the metaphor.

And Mugen, who was not a samurai, had acted like one. She had expected him to be relieved when the journey was over; she had thought that he would forget about her the moment she released him from the promise of helping her find the 'Sunflower Samurai'. She had expressed these fears to Jin at the bank of the river, the night before leaving for Ikitsuki island. She hadn't expressed them in words, but Jin had understood.

But Mugen had arrived to save her, just as Jin had. She had realized that underneath the abrasive veneer, he cared about her, and the journey he had shared with her and Jin.

She felt her Aunt Ayako tugging at the sleeve of her kimono. Fuu looked up to find her aunt giving her a significant look, suggesting she had been impolite not to join the conversation. "Kimiko-chan, you are day dreaming again!" she said, and added, "Akemi-san was just talking about how beautiful the Tokoji temple is. We are planning to go there tomorrow, don't you remember?"

Fuu apologized for being inattentive. Akemi, the lady who had recently joined them at their table, smiled at her indulgently. "Ayako-san, you must not scold her. Kimiko-san is so young and beautiful, and must have hundreds of admirers. She must have been thinking about one of them. Much more interesting than temples or shrines, don't you think?"

Fuu blushed and felt a little uncomfortable. She was trying to think of an appropriate response when her attention was caught by the commotion at the next table. A man had collapsed to the floor and appeared to have some difficulty breathing. He was sweating profusely and looked like he was about to vomit. His companions at the table looked very concerned; they were attempting to help him but didn't seem to know what to do.

"Yamamoto-san, what is the matter?" one of them asked. Most of the inn staff had now gathered at the table and were looking very worried.

"We must take him to a doctor," the proprietor of the inn decided. Some of the inn staff, along with guests sitting at Yamamoto's table, helped to carry him out of the dining room.

Most of the guests had finished their dinner by this time, and were about to retire, but had been a little disconcerted by this event. There were some sympathetic murmurs, and concerned inquiries were directed at the inn staff about what happened.

It turned out that Yamamoto had been taken to a physician in the neighbourhood. The inn staff had no further news of his welfare. Yamamoto had not been staying at the inn; he was visiting one of the guests. He was, in fact, a merchant in Kofu who sold tatami mats. In the past, whenever the onsen inn was in need of refurbishment, he had supplied his mats at a discount, thus establishing a good business relationship with the proprietor.

The guests started to leave the dining room, addressing the inn staff with the polite after-meal phrase of "_gochisosama deshita_". Fuu, Ayako, and Hideo also started to get up with the intention of taking their leave, when Akemi leaned across towards Fuu and Ayako, and whispered: "I think it was a case of _kitsunetsuki_."

"Did you say 'kitsunetsuki,' Akemi-san?" Hideo enquired, with an incredulous look on his face. "Do you mean Yamamoto-san has been possessed by a 'fox spirit'?"

"Yes, I believe so. I have been staying in Kofu for about a month, and have heard rumours about cases of kitsunetsuki. People get spells of fever, dizziness, and vomiting for a couple of months, and eventually end up dying from it. In later stages, and afflicted person behaves strangely, as if they have gone mad."

Fuu and Ayako exchanged sceptical glances, but politely refrained from saying anything. Hideo looked a little amused.

"I have also heard that a kitsunetsuki-death can be arranged. People who want someone dead can go to an inn on the outskirts of the Tokoji temple district. The inn is located near an _Inari _shrine, and is called the 'Furin Kazan Inn'."

"What do you mean by 'a kitsunetsuki-death can be arranged'?" asked Fuu, who looked annoyed, disbelieving, and a little shocked.

The expression on Akemi's face changed suddenly, from complacent to frightened. She said: "It is getting rather late, I must be going now. It has been a pleasure to meet all of you."

She almost ran out of the dining room, leaving Fuu, Ayako, and Hideo looking very puzzled. "What do you think of that, Fuu-chan?" said Hideo.

"Superstitious nonsense!" said Fuu.

"Well, we will get a chance to find out more about 'kitsunetsuki' tomorrow. The plan is to go to the Tokoji temple district and explore temples and shrines in that area," said Ayako.

"Apparently, the Tokoji temple has a mausoleum devoted to three generations of the Takeda family," said Hideo. He looked at Fuu and added, "You had a friend who was a descendant of the Takeda-clan didn't you? Jin, I believe?"

"Oh, yes," said Ayako. "I believe Fuu-chan had a crush on this young man," she teased.

"I did not!" said Fuu indignantly, but she had turned a beetroot-red.

Her uncle and aunt loved to tease her about Jin and Mugen. Referring to either of them as her 'boyfriend', for example, never failed to produce a reaction. She would invariably blush and deny that she had feelings of _that kind_ for them.

But her emotional attachment to Jin and Mugen worried them a little bit. They had heard a lot of stories about her trip to Nagasaki, and it appeared to Ayako and Hideo that she viewed Jin and Mugen as 'knights in shining armour' who had always been there to rescue her when she was in distress. What kind of impact would that have on her future marriage?

"Well we had better turn in early," said Hideo. Many of the temples and shrines here are located on top of hills and mountains, so there is a lot of physical exertion in store for us tomorrow."

Fuu said goodnight to her aunt and uncle, but decided to have another soak at the onsen before retiring to her room. She had mixed feelings about tomorrow. While she wanted to cherish her 'days of freedom' before the miai, she could not shake off the feeling of impending doom that she associated with it.

* * *

[1] The Wikipedia describes tsuji giri as follows:**Tsujigiri** (辻斬 _tsuji-giri_, literally 'crossroads killing') is a Japanese term for a practice when someone, after receiving a new katana or developing a new fighting style or weapon, tests its effectiveness by attacking a human opponent. Originally, this practice took the form of traditional duels between bushi, but as the classical ideals of Bushido were largely forgotten during the Edo Period, the mannerisms of Tsujigiri became increasingly dishonorable. By the 18th Century, it was not uncommon to hear of ronin ambushing unarmed peasants in the dark for simple amusement. A warrior who practiced this often would often be referred to as a Tsujigiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

Author's note: I had some difficulty writing this chapter, especially in relation to the emotional aspects of the Jin-Fuu meeting. I would therefore recommend that readers play some background music in their minds while reading that part; preferably a song that stirs you emotionally!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kofu was obviously an important castle-town; daimyo appointed to it typically fell into the '_shinpan_' category. That is, they were usually related to the shogun, and often carried the Tokugawa name. However, Kofu could not be regarded as one of the bigger cities of Japan – its population consisted of only ten thousand people.

But ten thousand is a large number when you have to identify eight people on a list of family names. And while most of the ten thousand people were bound to be registered as parishioners of local temples and shrines, this did not simplify the task, as Jin had imagined. For one, there were a large number of temples and shrines in Kofu. And secondly, they were spread around more or less evenly across the entire town.

Manzou had procured the necessary letters of authorization from the magistrate of temples and shrines, and it had been a matter of dividing up the task between himself and the limited number of assistants he had. Fortunately, the local doshin – Kofu police patrol officers, were willing to help out. He had assigned Jin the task of looking up the Tokoji temple registers, and the registers of a couple of other shrines in the temple district. Jin decided to have a look at the shrines first, and had just located one of them.

As he walked through its red _torii_ gate he thought about the sparring session he had with Manzou earlier in the morning. Manzou had surprised him – his skill with the jitte had been better than he had expected. He had been fairly agile for a man of his size, anticipating Jin's moves with the _bokken_ (wooden sword) quite well. Jin had got the better of him, but he had felt quite challenged, which was unusual for a man of Jin's skill.

The sparring session had taken place at the martial arts training ground of the Kofu police headquarters. There were several police officers training at the ground, but once Jin and Manzou began sparring, the skills on display were quite eye-catching, so Jin and Manzou soon ended up with an audience. After the session, some of the officers had struck up a conversation with Jin and Manzou, and had talked about some strange rumours going around town.

Apparently, there had been several cases of 'kitsunetsuki' – and some of the more superstitious among the Kofu townsfolk had been agitated enough to report to the police that there were some kitsune, or 'fox spirits', roaming the town in the guise of women. These women had been casting spells on people, causing them to be possessed by kitsune.

"Surely most of the people here are rational and don't believe in such things. So why do you say these rumours are 'spreading like fire' Kansuke-san?" Manzou had said to the young doshin who had been conversing with him.

"Well, strangely enough the prices of things like tofu and beans have fallen recently. Restaurants and inns are finding it difficult to sell _aburage_ – fried tofu, and dishes involving the use of red beans, particularly _azukimeshi_," Kansuke said. He explained further, adding: "Basically, people are avoiding anything that is said to be a favourite food of kitsune. They think consuming these things will make them more susceptible to possession."

"And shrines and temples must be very busy with people wanting exorcisms, and charms to ward of evil fox spirits," Manzou had speculated.

The shrine Jin was surveying at the present moment, however, did not show any indications that the Kofu townsfolk had been gripped by a kitsune-psychosis. There were no lengthy queues of people wishing to procure _o-mamori_ charms, or any evidence of people making applications for exorcisms and shrine prayers conducted on their behalf.

This was, in fact, a shrine devoted to _Inari_ – the Shinto _kami_ of fertility, rice, agriculture, and prosperity, also regarded as the patron of kitsune. Jin had reached the end of the path marking entry into the compound, where it was flanked by a pair of stone guardian figures or _komainu_ – usually represented by dogs, but in this case by foxes. There was a smattering of visitors to the shrine, but Jin speculated that they were probably here to admire the picturesque surroundings.

The shrine was located in a wooded area on top of a steep moss-laden hill, covered with the dark foliage of Japanese cedar, oak, pine, and the lush green plant life that characterizes mountain ecosystems in temperate regions. From where he stood, Jin saw the entire compound, which apart from its natural greenery, was splashed with the pink and white of cherry blossoms in full bloom that dotted the wooden fence surrounding the shrine precincts. At the far end of the compound was the main building – a wooden structure with a very ornate, gabled roof. This was the building that encompassed the _haiden_ and _honden_ – the main prayer hall and inner sanctum – areas generally restricted to shrine attendants and priests. Closer to the entrance was the _temizuya_, a pavilion where visitors were required to wash their hands and mouth in ritual purification. Next to it was the _kaguraden_, a hall devoted to sacred dance and music, where ritual dances were held during the shrine's yearly festival.

After going through the ritual purification at the temizuya, Jin spotted a shrine attendant just outside the main building and approached him. Producing the letter of authorization Manzou had given him, Jin requested access to the shrine registers. The shrine attendant, having read the letter carefully, beckoned Jin to follow him.

Jin followed him into the _heiden_ – a public prayer or offering hall adjacent to the kaguraden, diagonally across the main building. The public prayer hall was a relatively small one with the _kamidana_ (alter) at one end, a donation box set in the middle, and a moderately sized praying area in front of the donation box. Adjacent to the praying area was an alcove hidden by a _shoji_ screen.

The shrine attendant pointed towards a pile of dusty record books placed in the alcove, arranged next to an assortment of incense sticks, charms, _omikuji_ – slips of paper with 'fortunes' inscribed on them, and some prayer utensils.

"We don't usually keep these here, but the records building is in the process of being cleaned, so these registers are here for the time being. You may examine them now, or whenever you wish in the next couple of days. However, I would like to request that they are not taken out of the compound," the shrine attendant said as he left the prayer hall.

Jin assured him that he would not take the registers outside. As he seated himself in front of the pile of registers, he hoped that the names and records of the parishioners were arranged according to the phonetic alphabet, or some system of organization that was reasonably transparent. Otherwise, it was going to be a long day.

Fortunately for Jin, the shrine records were fairly well organized, so he settled down to the task of taking down details of parishioners with family names identical to those on the list that Manzou had provided. He worked steadily for about an hour, in which he had managed to eliminate some of the relatively uncommon names on the list. Satisfied with his progress, he decided to stop briefly and take the opportunity to meditate in the peaceful atmosphere of the shrine.

He seated himself in _seza_, and closed his eyes, focussing on the sounds that surrounded him. There was the hum of insects, the sounds made by a Kingfisher bird perched on the cherry blossom tree outside the prayer hall, and leaves rustling in the breeze. He also heard the tinkling sounds of wind chimes, the footsteps of visitors, shrine attendants, and monks.

As he started to focus on his breathing, he noted that some of the footsteps were moving in the direction of the prayer hall. The shrine attendant had assured him that the likelihood of visitors wanting to use the prayer hall during this time was relatively low, so he decided not to suspend his meditation. He continued to focus on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly but softly, without making a sound.

The smell of incense had already been present; he had identified it as the "Smoke of Fuji" variety that was popular in these parts. But now he detected another fragrance, a subtle floral fragrance that came in with the breeze blowing into the prayer hall. The footsteps coming towards the prayer hall became louder and he sensed a feminine presence entering the prayer area.

He was in half a mind to stop meditating and leave the prayer hall, so that he could give this person the privacy of praying alone. But the woman had already seated herself and completed the Shinto salute of a bow, followed by two claps and another bow. Not wanting to interrupt, he decided he would wait silently in the alcove until she had finished.

He had opened his eyes, and from behind the screen he could see part of the woman's profile. While he hadn't intended to stare, he found himself transfixed by the creamy column of her neck and shoulder that appeared to emerge so elegantly from a striking green kimono with a maple leaf pattern. Her kimono had long sleeves, which confirmed his conjecture that she was a very young woman.[1] The fabric of the kimono draped very pleasingly over her attractive figure, and Jin found himself very curious to see her face.

But according to Jin, such thoughts were unseemly; he reminded himself that it was inappropriate to ogle at this girl while she prayed. He resolved not to pay any further attention to her and decided to resume his meditation.

However, much to his annoyance, the girl started whispering her prayers. He tried to avoid listening, but there was something about her voice that had piqued his curiosity. So against his better judgement, he inclined his head closer to the shoji screen in an attempt to discern the subject of her prayers.

She appeared to be giving thanks to the kami about a wide variety of things – her uncle's recovery from fugu-poisoning, the opportunity to see the province of Kai, and her forthcoming trip to Fuji-san. And then he heard her say, in a plaintive whisper, "Kami-sama, please don't let the miai be successful."

Jin was intrigued and a little amused. _Perhaps her family is trying to arrange a marriage for her but she has a secret lover_, he conjectured. He had a very strong urge to remove the shoji screen and take a look at her, and it took all his samurai training and discipline to refrain from doing so. He was tremendously annoyed with himself, and found it hard to understand why the presence of a strange woman he couldn't even see was so intoxicating.

To his relief, she had stopped whispering and was now praying silently. Jin had calmed himself down, but still felt a little uncomfortable about having inadvertently heard what was meant to be private. He was hoping that she would finish her prayers and leave, so he could exit the alcove discretely before any other visitors came in to pray. But she didn't and after a pause of a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Kami-sama," she pleaded, this time in clear and audible tones, "Please keep Jin and Mugen safe."

Situations of shock and surprise often produce spontaneous reactions from people - reactions that might not be expected from them under normal circumstances. One might even say they "come from the void," as Jin often said of his sword techniques in situations of battle.

Jin had experienced the state of "no mind" often enough, but it had always been in situations of combat. On those occasions he had reacted on instinct, not giving any conscious thought to the kenjutsu techniques he had used. It had almost felt like he was watching himself from outside of his body – it was as if someone else was executing the techniques necessary to vanquish the opponent.

What Jin experienced in the next couple of moments could perhaps be regarded as something similar, except that the emotions experienced were of a different kind. He had watched himself stand up, remove the shoji screen and look down upon Fuu, who had instantly jumped to a standing position, her eyes widening in disbelief. He had watched himself close the gap between them and take her in his arms. She had cried, and drenched his kimono with tears, but he did not seem to mind. Instead, he had held her tightly, and closed his eyes while he rested his chin on her head.

He had not been able to say anything, other than utter her name softly. And he had been surprised by the infinitely gentle tones of his voice as he said: "Fuu…"

They remained locked in an embrace, until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the prayer hall. It was Ayako and Hideo, who had caught a brief glimpse of the embrace, and were more than a little surprised. Jin had returned to his serene and collected self, while their niece looked absurdly happy. Her face was flushed, tears stained her cheeks, but her eyes sparkled and she was smiling. They had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Oji-san, Oba-san, this is Jin," Fuu said.

Customary greetings and bows were exchanged. Jin's exquisite manners hadn't failed to impress Ayako and Hideo, but their niece's reaction to his presence worried them a little bit.

Fuu had spoken to them of Jin often enough, and had euphemistically described him as "kind of attractive." They had, in fact, thought that she was exaggerating – his outstanding skills with the sword had perhaps made him look dashing and attractive in her eyes.

But the man that stood before them was stunningly handsome. _He is a 'bishonen'_ thought Ayako.[2] _A man of such striking beauty that both men and women would find him irresistibly attractive. And Fuu is probably in great danger of falling in love with him. That is, if she hasn't already fallen in love with him. Look at how she is clutching his kimono!_

Aloud, she said, "Kimiko – I mean Fuu-chan has told us a lot about you. Have you been in Kai all these years?"

Jin replied, "No, I have been travelling most of the time since I last saw Fuu-chan in Nagasaki."

_He called her Fuu-chan_, Hideo noted, and didn't fail to observe that his niece had liked being called Fuu-chan by Jin. He was also amused to note that Jin was discretely scrutinizing both himself and Ayako, as if to assess whether they were suitable guardians for Fuu.

"Well, it is time we left," said Hideo. Seeing that Fuu was reluctant to leave he added: "It would be nice, Jin-san, if you could join us for dinner later this evening, at the tea house near the Sekisuiji onsen. Fuu-chan and you would probably like to catch up on a lot of things."

Jin politely accepted their offer and said: "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could spare your niece for the rest of the day. I would like to show her around Kofu, if I may. I promise to bring her back in time for dinner."

Ayako gave Hideo a warning look, as if to suggest that accepting Jin's request was not a good idea. But his niece was looking at him so beseechingly, that he found it impossible to refuse.

In fact, both Ayako and Hideo had been surprised by Jin's request. According to Fuu, Jin didn't talk very much; he had on one occasion spent an entire day with their niece without saying anything other than 'Hm' and 'Aa'. They had pictured him as a placid sort of character, who had eventually grown fond of Fuu, but they had always thought the attachment had been greater on Fuu's side.

Except for that one occasion where Jin had used a secret Mujushin Kenjutsu technique to defend Fuu against Kariya Kagetoki. The technique that involved '_aiuchi_' – both Jin and Kariya were meant to die. Jin had not intended to survive, but was alive by a miracle. When Hideo had heard the story from Fuu, he had been deeply moved.

"_Sore wa bushi_ – that is a warrior," Hideo had said, taking pride in the fact that he too belonged to the 'bushi' class of which Jin was such an exalted example.

So perhaps this young man's new-found assertiveness was a manifestation of the loyalty he felt for Fuu. As a bushi Hideo understood that a samurai's loyalty was in many cases almost indistinguishable from love. In the history of the samurai tradition there had been many cases in which samurai followed their masters in death – rather than bear the grief and dishonour of their masters passing, they chose to commit _seppuku_.

But Fuu had told Hideo that Jin had cynical views about the absolute concept of loyalty that the path of Bushido subscribed to. He had said that loyalty was appropriate in a relative sense – a samurai should only be willing to sacrifice his life if his lord or master was worthy of such sacrifice. And in Jin's opinion that was rarely the case.

Fuu was not Jin's 'master,' but Jin had sworn to protect her for the duration of her journey to Nagasaki. And although he was not obliged to protect her once that journey had ended, Hideo speculated that he had subconsciously sworn to protect her for the rest of his life.

_That theory would certainly explain Jin's behaviour towards us_, Hideo thought. Jin had been extremely polite; he hadn't uttered a single word that might have been perceived as inappropriate, and yet there had been an undercurrent of something hostile in his attitude towards them. He had asked them for permission to spend time with their niece, but it had felt as if he was saying: _'Thank you for looking after her all these years, but she is mine to protect now; you are no longer required._'

But two things were certain. Fuu would be safe with Jin, and she was at the moment so happy she could barely contain her joy. So Hideo said, "In that case, we shall leave Fuu under your care, and return to Sekisuiji now. We hope you have a pleasant time together. See you later this evening."

On their way to the Sekisuiji district Ayako remarked to her husband, "Do you think we did the right thing – leaving Fuu-chan with Jin?" she said

"Did we have a choice?" Hideo said rhetorically, adding: "She would be extremely unhappy if we didn't. In any case, she will be quite safe with him – he is obviously very fiercely protective of her."

"You are missing the point – it might have saved her some grief later on. I am worried about her; I think she may fall in love with him. And that could only lead to heartbreak. He is after all a wandering ronin, unlikely to want to settle down."

"Ah, but he loves her too. Only it is a higher form of love than the one between a man and a woman. If he has to choose between saving the life of a woman he loves in the conventional sense, and the life of our Fuu-chan, he would always choose the latter."

Ayako looked at her husband with an irritated frown. _Why are men always so confused about the concept of love?_ she thought. "You are talking about your Bushido concept of loyalty again aren't you," she said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I think, perhaps, we are taking this too seriously. I am sure they are just old friends very happy to see each other again. Spending some time together will not do them any harm," Hideo said.

But he had misgivings similar to those voiced by his wife.

* * *

[1] Japanese custom of those times had certain conventions regarding the style of dress, hair and colour that were appropriate for women of different ages. See for example Lafcadio Hearn's "In Ghostly Japan," 1971, page 86, Tuttle Publishing.

[2] I don't claim to have researched this concept well enough to say much about it, except that it is something very intrinsically Japanese in nature. The Wikipedia describes 'bishonen' as follows: The term describes an aesthetic that can be found in disparate areas in Asia: a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of sexual orientation. I definitely got the impression that Jin's characterization in Samurai Champloo involved some of the attributes of a bishonen – he is beautiful, and yet strong and stoical, and has a dignity about him that is very attractive.

Author's note: I must mention that the 'alternative universe' licence has been invoked in relation to the Inari shrine in this chapter. Strangely enough, even though there are at least 1200 shrines and temples in Kofu, descriptions and photographs of only a limited number of them are available on the internet. There is some mention of an Inari shrine in the 19th century artist Ando Hiroshige's diary about his travel to Kofu, but I think a lot of historical sites in Kofu were destroyed during World War II, so it may not exist in the present day. However, since there are about 30,000 Inari shrines in Japan, it is perhaps safe to say that some of them must be in Kofu! But I cannot confirm whether there was an Inari shrine in the Tokoji temple district around 1678.

Of course, I will have to use the alternate universal license many times in relation to Kofu. Unlike in the case of Edo, I could not find details on the planning and layout of Kofu in medieval Japan. But there is information on 5-6 temples that existed in the 17th century, so the Kofu of this novel does have some historical basis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There is a Japanese proverb that says: "_Ki ga areba, me mo kuchi hodo ni mono wo iu_: When the wish is there, the eyes can say as much as the mouth."[1] Perhaps Fuu believed in this, for she was finding it difficult to meet Jin's eyes. Perhaps she was afraid her eyes would say a little too much.

For in the silent part of her prayers, the bit Jin hadn't heard, she had asked for a lot more than the safety of Jin and Mugen. She had asked for a resolution of the conflict she was going through – the conflict between her sense of duty and the wishes of her heart. She had asked the kami to give her a sign as to which of the two was more important. And Jin had appeared.

As we have noted before, coincidences were very important to Fuu. While on their way to Nagasaki, the monk Zuikou, in giving spiritual advice to Fuu had said something to the effect that "Coincidences and chance events are manifestations of divine guidance." He had also said that her journey with Jin and Mugen was fated, and consequently of spiritual significance.

The impressionable young Fuu had taken his advice to heart. So the appearance of Jin, at a time she was thinking of him with great fondness, and praying for his welfare at a shrine, was of great significance to her. But it was also a source of some confusion, given that her admiration for Jin bordered on a form of hero worship.

She thought of Jin as her 'ideal man', but she also thought of him as unattainable. Jin, she had assumed, would only settle for someone incredibly beautiful, refined, elegant, virtuous and accomplished – a veritable goddess, in fact. This is why she had been extremely jealous of his relationship with Shino – as far as she knew Shino was just a common prostitute. But then again, Fuu had thought, she must have been special, otherwise she couldn't have won the affections of a man like Jin.

The memory of the Shino-Jin incident was an unpleasant one; Fuu tried to repress it to the best of her ability. For whenever it surfaced, it brought with it some unpleasant pangs she did not like to acknowledge. A voice inside her had repeatedly warned: _Fuu don't be silly, he is not for you – just marry the man your Oji-san and Oba-san pick for you_. But her heart would not listen to her mind, so her mind compromised and let her fantasize about Jin.

But fantasies are not necessarily harmless – in some cases they can fuel the intensity of feelings that already exist. As time passed by she yearned for Jin, and yet she was ashamed and confused about those feelings.

So when Jin appeared, it is safe to conjecture that she was overwhelmed by her emotions. She knew that if she looked at him in such a state, her feelings would be quite transparent to the perceptive man that Jin was. And that would be mortifying.

Jin, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off her; he thought she looked incredibly lovely. He was aware of her discomfort, but he did not attribute it to the reasons Fuu feared he would. He thought instead that she was embarrassed by his gaze, and the fact that he had overheard her prayers.

He said in a gentle voice: "I suppose I should apologize for having overheard you. But if I hadn't, I would not have known it was you, so I don't regret it."

Fuu, who had gathered her wits by now, said, "No, I am glad that you did. How long are you going to be in Kofu?"

Jin replied, "I am assisting the police in a criminal investigation." He told her about the encounter with Manzou, and the details of the case.

"Manzou-san said I could help?" Fuu asked, her eyes shining.

"Do you want to?" asked Jin, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I guess you could help out with the tedious task of looking up these names in registers of shrines and temples," Jin said, handing her the list Manzou had given him.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind, especially if I get to be with – I mean, if I could help you speed up the task."

Jin noted that Fuu was blushing, and found it charming. He said, smiling at her, "I would like that. It would be a great help."

Fuu was now looking intently at the list of names Jin had given her. Pointing to a name on the list she said, "It is a strange coincidence, but we came across somebody with this name yesterday. We were at the inn's dining room and this gentleman, Yamamoto-san took ill suddenly."

"Oh?" said Jin, "What happened to him?"

"I am not sure, but the inn's proprietor arranged for Yamamoto-san to be taken to a physician."

"Was he a guest at the inn?"

"No, he is a merchant in Kofu. Sells tatami mats, if I remember correctly."

"In that case, we should make a note of looking him up."

Fuu said: "Something else rather strange happened when we were at the dining room." She told Jin about Akemi and her conjecture about Yamamoto having 'kitsunetsuki'. "Akemi-san said a lot of very strange things. She seemed to think that a kitsunetsuki-death could be arranged."

Jin, having heard about the kitsunetsuki rumour a second time today, was intrigued. "Did she say how these deaths could be arranged?"

Fuu frowned, trying to remember the details of the conversation. "I think she mentioned an inn where people went to. Ah – I remember – she called it the Furin Kazan Inn."

"Hm," said Jin, with an intonation that was reflective of 'Is that so?'.

"Have you heard of that name before?"

"The army of Takeda Shingen carried a banner on which the Chinese characters Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan were printed. It represented Takeda Shingen's battle strategy." Jin's eyes seemed to light up as he thought about the proud history of the Takeda-clan.

Fuu said softly, "I recognize the characters, but I am not sure I understand the meaning. 'Fu' means 'wind', 'Rin' is 'wood', 'Ka' means 'fire', and 'Zan' is, of course, 'mountain'. How does that amount to a battle strategy?"

Jin said, "It is a shortened version of a precept that appears in the Chinese classic on war strategy by Sun-Tzu. The precept recommends: 'Be swift as the wind, as silent as the wood. Attack as fiercely as the fire. Be as composed as the mountain."

Fuu was silent for a while as Jin became contemplative. Then she asked, shyly: "Does it represent your battle strategy too?"

She looked like the innocent, wide-eyed Fuu of three years ago, the day she had listened to the story of his life by the river in Nagasaki. Jin found himself smiling at her. He also had an inexplicable urge to hold her in his arms once more.

But he resisted the urge and said, "I am not sure I use any strategy. Not consciously, at least." Changing the subject, he said, he said: "It is really strange for an inn to have such a name. I would be interested in finding out why, in addition to exploring the 'kitsunetsuki' issue. Do you think we could arrange to speak to Akemi-san, when we go to Sekisuiji this evening?"

"I suppose we could try. She looked rather frightened when I probed her about it yesterday. But we could definitely find out about Yamamoto-san."

Jin asked, "I presume you are here on a holiday. Do you think your uncle and aunt would mind if you spent it working with me on a case?"

"I don't think they will like it. But I think I can persuade them," said Fuu.

But she looked somewhat worried. Jin wanted to ask her a lot of questions about what had happened in the past three years, how she had ended up with her uncle and aunt, had they treated her well, but he refrained from saying anything. He sensed that she wanted to tell him a lot of things, but wanted to take her time over it. He also sensed there were some things she didn't want to tell him.

Perhaps it was something to do with the miai she had mentioned in her prayers. When he hadn't known it was Fuu, the part about the miai had amused him. At the present moment, however, the recollection of it was distinctly unpleasant. He definitely didn't like the idea of her getting married. His own conjecture about her having a lover was even more unacceptable.

Fuu interrupted his thoughts, giving him the gist of what had transpired to bring her to Kai. She didn't say much about the time before she had ended up with Ayako and Hideo, but Jin guessed from her expression that she associated it with unpleasant memories. About her forthcoming miai she didn't say anything at all.

Jin, however, couldn't resist bringing it up. "Fuu-chan," he said, "Are your uncle and aunt arranging a marriage for you?"

He could see Fuu was decidedly upset by the question. But she said, somewhat defensively, "Yes, sometime next month, there will be a miai here in Kofu."

"I know I wasn't supposed to have heard it, but why did you pray for the failure of the miai? If you don't want to get married, you could have just told your aunt and uncle."

Fuu said: "It wasn't right of me to say that. I should get married – it is my duty to do so."

"I see," said Jin. There was a coldness to his voice that upset her even further. She felt sad and a little angry. _Doesn't he understand, I don't have any other alternative_.

Seeing her close to tears, Jin softened. "We won't talk about this if it upsets you," he said placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. In an effort to cheer her up he said, "We can visit the Tokoji temple if you like. And then take a walk in scenic parts of the Kofu Basin if we have time, before heading for Sekisuiji."

"Don't you have to look up the Tokoji temple registers?" asked Fuu, reminding him that he was working on a case. "I could help you with that; we can postpone the sightseeing for later. I am sure Manzou-san wouldn't like it if you had nothing to report."

"I don't think he will mind. He will in fact be quite pleased to have another assistant. And then there is the possibility of Mugen joining us."

The mention of Mugen, as he had expected, cheered Fuu up immensely. "Do you really think that he will come?" she asked excitedly. "It would be so nice, wouldn't it, the three of us together again!"

This time Jin couldn't resist the urge to take her in his arms. Embracing her he said, "it certainly would be nice."

* * *

[1] The proverb and its translation appear in Lafcadio Hearn's _Kwaidan_. As far as some of the cultural and historical aspects of this novel are concerned, I will be drawing a lot from his writings on Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

The sixteen year old daimyo of Kofu, Lord Tokugawa Ienobu, reclined on the silk cushions arranged on a dais in one of the reception rooms of the Kofu Castle.[1] He had just been briefed by a member of the shogun's Senior Council of Advisors, who had recently arrived from Edo. Ienobu looked perplexed, and a little annoyed. His personal advisor and tutor knelt before the dais.

"Why must I concern myself with such matters? Why are such insignificant people – a wandering ronin, a vagrant Ryukuan, and a girl connected in a roundabout way to the Shimabara Rebellion – of any importance?"[2]

"Well, firstly, they are all converging to Kofu. The girl and the ronin are already here, and the shogun's intelligence network – the _metsuke_ – also suspect that the ex-criminal from Ryukyu is on his way. And strangely enough, a _kunoichi_ (female ninja) by the name of Yatsuha is tailing him, although she has not been ordered to do so by the bakufu."

Ienobu said impatiently, "Yes, Yes, I know that. But my understanding is that although this girl is the daughter of Seizo Kasumi, she has nothing to do with the Shimabara Rebellion or the _Kakure Kirishtan _(Hidden Christians). She is now under the care of her uncle, who I believe is a retainer of Lord Abe Masakuni." He added: "And why does the metsuke waste considerable resources of the state keeping track of the activities of these three people?"

The tutor replied, "I think that three years ago the girl went on some sort of personal quest in search of her father. Jin and Mugen accompanied her as her bodyguards. Both men are swordsmen of considerable skill. It was feared that if they met up with Seizo Kasumi, and other stragglers from the Shimabara Rebellion, there was potential for another uprising in that area."

The tutor added: "Perhaps it was not a real threat, but Kariya Kagetoki, who was an important _hatamoto_ of the shogun, used it to manipulate Ietsuna and the Senior Council to order and assassination of Kasumi, along with Jin, Mugen, and Fuu. It is believed that Kariya's primary obsession was with the swordsman Jin."

"Kariya had wanted Mariya Enshiro's Mujushin Kenjutsu School to work for him, and it is believed that Jin, the intended heir to Mariya Enshiro's dojo was opposed to this. Mariya Enshiro was ordered to assassinate Jin, but the attempt failed; instead, Mariya Enshiro was killed by Jin in self-defence."

Ienobu observed, "That means the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu died with Mariya Enshiro. Jin was too young to have received a _menkyo_ – the licence of full transmission and teaching of the art."

"I suppose he cannot _officially_ teach the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu, but he is obviously a great exponent of it. He could open up a martial arts school based on his reputation and ability, but it would not officially be recognized as a Mujushin School."

"But, in any event, I am not sure if there is any need for concern, even if the three of them get together again," said Ienobu. "They have been quite harmless these three years, and it is unlikely they will get up to any mischief now."

"The metsuke probably believe that as well, said the tutor, "but they keep a watch on them just in case there is a danger of something flaring up."

"The other reason to keep you informed is the possibility that some day you may have the title of shogun, in the event your uncle Tsunayoshi remains childless. It is then important for you to be aware of the affairs of the state," said the tutor. "And if something happens in Kofu when the three meet up, you might be required to order their execution."

"Well, if I do get to be shogun, which is unlikely, I would want to make sure that the resources of the state didn't get used for such wasteful activity," Ienobu said impetuously.

"Yes, but one must be careful. There is another reason to suspect that the girl Fuu may develop into some sort of threat in the future."

"I hope you are not going to suggest that her recent training in the martial arts is of any significance?" asked Ienobu.

The tutor said, "For the time being, the metsuke observers believe that the girl took up training in _jo-jutsu_ – the art of the four-foot long staff – for the sake of self defence. After her trip to Nagasaki, there was a period of time she was living by herself, making a living as a tea-house waitress. During that time several pimps from the Yoshiwara pleasure quarter had their eye on her. She was constantly under the threat of abduction, and had visited several local martial arts dojos requesting entrance. However, they declined to accept her, on the grounds that they did not admit women."

"And yet the girl did not give up. Then one day, when she was returning home from work, a gang of drunken samurai accosted her. She would most certainly have been raped or killed that day, had it not been for a martial artist who happened to be passing by at that time. This martial artist – a master and teacher of jo-jutsu – heard her screams for help and intervened."

"It is believed that after having been rescued, the girl begged the jo-jutsu master to accept her as a disciple, but he had initially refused."

"The girl then went to live with her aunt and uncle, who adopted her and named her Kimiko. By a strange coincidence her uncle Miyamori Hideo often trained at the jo-jutsu master's dojo. Fuu then put in a request again, through her uncle, for the purpose of _metori geiko_ – 'learning by watching' – while her uncle trained at the dojo. Intrigued by such an unusual request, the jo-jutsu master allowed her to attend."

"For a couple of months, Fuu would accompany her uncle when he went to train at the dojo. She would sit in a corner watching the training with rapt attention, which was quite disconcerting for the instructors and the students who were training there. Meanwhile, the jo-jutsu master was quite impressed with her perseverance and sincerity, so despite opposition from other members of the dojo, Fuu was accepted as a student."

Ienobu looked intrigued. "This girl Fuu, or Kimiko, is known to be quite a beauty, isn't she?" he said, with a dreamy expression in his eyes.

"Yes, indeed. And reasonably accomplished in the art of the jo. After two years of training, she gained the _shomokuroku_."[3]

"And her uncle approves of her ambition to become an _onna-bugeisha_?" said Ienobu with a smirk. He had said 'onna-bugeisha – woman warrior' with an intonation that suggested ridicule.

"Apparently, this man Hideo is rather eccentric. Although he is a low-ranked retainer of Lord Masakuni, he is known to be of a scholarly disposition. Apart from indulging in the girl's wish to be trained in the martial arts, he has also given her an education. And by 'education', I mean the type of studies that men undertake – the Chinese classics, history, mathematics, etc."

Ienobu said: "I wonder if I could see this girl. Maybe I could disguise myself and wander around the town. 'Affairs of the state' are incredibly boring."

The tutor said disapprovingly, "That, my Lord, would not be advisable."

-xxx-

Manzou and Jin had agreed that the Tokoji temple would be an appropriate rendezvous point, so around the Hour of the Tiger there was a little gathering outside the temple. The gathering consisted of Jin, Fuu, Manzou, and Kansuke, the young doshin who had watched Jin and Manzou spar earlier during the day.

Manzou and Kansuke were obviously charmed by the presence of Fuu, Jin noted, with a proud and affectionate glance in her direction. She had greeted them very gracefully, and they had been pleased with her beautiful manners.

Manzou noted that Jin looked like a parent whose child has just said 'thank you' without having been reminded. He had introduced her as if she was a member of his family. This surprised Manzou; he could not recollect having seen any evidence of such deep affection between Jin and Fuu on the two previous occasions he had encountered them.

"Fuu-san,' he said with an avuncular attitude, "I appreciate your help, but feel guilty that you are spending your holiday engaged in such tedious tasks."

Fuu replied politely that she had been happy to help, and that no task was tedious when one was surrounded with such a beautiful environment.

Having exchanged a few more pleasantries, the group got down to the task of comparing notes.

"We have narrowed down Mayumi as a _kabuki_ actor in the theatre district. He is quite well known as an _onnagata_ – a performer of female roles in the theatre."

Manzou added: "And he is known to be quite versatile. Sometimes he takes the role of a master puppeteer in _bunraku_ performances."

"Perhaps Jin-san and Fuu-san can watch his performance tomorrow", said Kansuke, pulling out an Ukiyo-e advertisement from his kimono. The advertisement portrayed Mayumi as the heroine of a _shinju-mono_ – a genre of plays involving a suicide-pact between lovers unable to unite because of obstacles relating to social responsibility.

Fuu didn't relish the prospect of watching a shinju-mono _per se –_ the theme of a conflict between _giri_(duty), and _ninjo_(human feeling), was too close to her heart. But the idea of watching a romantic play with Jin appealed to her. Kansuke suggested that they might pretend to be fans and seek an audience with Mayumi after the performance.

Fuu said, "What type of questions do we ask? We really don't know what we are looking for."

Jin had a thoughtful look on his face; a look that said 'Perhaps we do,' in response to Fuu's remark. Aloud, he said, "Kansuke-san, where is the Furin Kazan Inn?"

Kansuke and Manzou exchanged glances and looked sharply at Jin. "It is strange that you ask. It was a subject of discussion at the police headquarters today, as a place that is central to the 'kitsunetsuki' rumours that have been going around town."

Fuu repeated the details of the Yamamoto-incident, and Akemi's subsequent remarks about the Furin Kazan Inn.

Kansuke said, with a sceptical smile, and a shrug of his shoulders, "It is rumoured that the three ladies who run the establishment are 'fox spirits' in the guise of humans." He added, "These ladies claim to have psychic abilities, and are known to indulge in strange rituals. But so far we haven't unearthed anything sinister about them."

"Perhaps it is all an act – some sort of publicity stunt," said Manzou. "Travellers looking for an exotic local experience may be inclined to stay in a place rumoured to be the abode of 'kitsune'."

Kansuke remarked, "That could very well be the case. The ladies like to attract attention to the Inn by hosting a lot of parties to entertain their visitors, especially during the peak travelling seasons."

"What kind of parties?" asked Jin.

"Well, they like to project a degree of 'refinement' by engaging in the pursuits of the noble classes. Cherry-blossom-viewing parties during spring, or moon-viewing parties throughout the year are quite common at the Inn. In recent times they have also taken to hosting incense-discrimination parties."

"I suppose they are financially well-off," said Jin, adding "_Ko-Kwai_ are rather expensive to host."

"Indeed," said Kansuke. "Not only that, according to guests who have attended these Ko-Kwai, only the most exotic and expensive brands of incense are used."

Manzou, with an intrigued look, remarked: "I have heard about this; someone mentioned that there was going to be a Ko-Kwai at the Furin Kazan Inn in a couple of weeks, maybe sooner. Although I am not sure the Furin Kazan Inn has any bearing on our case, I have a gut-feeling that it needs to be looked up. I wonder if it is possible to finagle an invitation to this party."

"That maybe possible," said Kansuke. "They sometimes like to invite people from samurai families," he said, looking at Jin and Fuu. "And if you are a traveller, you would have a perfect excuse to stay at the Inn."

Manzou addressed Fuu: "I imagine a young lady like you has some experience with the Ko-Kwai."

Fuu replied, "I have attended some of the Ko-Kwai hosted by Lady Masakuni, but I confess I am not particularly good at incense-discrimination."

"Ah, that does not matter," said Manzou. "One does not have to be an exponent of the art of _ko-do_. One only needs to know the etiquette involved, and have some notion of how the various incense-games are played."

At this point Jin politely remarked that he needed to escort Fuu back to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn. Promising Manzou that they would speak to Akemi about the Furin Kazan Inn, Jin and Fuu took their leave.

After they had left, Manzou remarked, "I wonder how effective Jin-san is going to be as a detective. He appears to be in love with Fuu-san; that is bound to be a distraction."

Kansuke sighed. "Indeed. And what a pity, for he is such an attractive man. I was hoping he preferred men."

* * *

[1] Introducing a real-life historical figure to the cast of characters is somewhat in the spirit of Laura Joh Rowland's Sano Ichiro series. She takes some licence with the characterization of Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, and Yanagisawa Yoshiasu. I am choosing to do the same here with Ienobu, albeit only as a story-telling device. Of course, there are real life characters that appear in Samurai Champloo - the ukiyo-e artist Hishikawa Moronobu for instance.

[2] I have chosen the year 1678 as the time frame for the novel based on the discussion in the Samurai Champloo AMALGAM site. However, I think there is an inconsistency here in relation to Seizo Kasumi's involvement with the Shimabara Rebellion, which was in 1637. Assuming Kasumi abandoned Fuu when she was around 5, the events of Samurai Champloo must have taken place around 1647. But I like the 1678 time frame as it is a time of transition towards economic and social reforms, with the shogunate a little less paranoid about insurrection. This makes it easier to justify why the shogunate is not so keen to kill Jin.

[3] The traditional martial arts, prior to 1882 applied the 'menkyo system' of ranking, which consisted of 4-5 'levels' of teaching licences. Shomokuroku is the second level. I have been rather generous to Fuu here, it generally takes a lot longer than two years to get to this level. The menkyo system is still in place today, in the more traditional martial arts disciplines, such as, jodo, kenjutsu etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_No, the heart that has truly loved never forgets,_

_But as truly loves on to the close,_

_As the sunflower turns on her god, when he sets,_

_The same look which she turned when he rose._

- From 'Believe Me, If All Those Endearing Charms', by Thomas Moore

Jin could not pinpoint exactly when his tolerance for Fuu had turned into affection, and affection into love. Something had certainly changed the day he had told her that he was going to help Shino escape from the brothel in Hamamatsu, and that Fuu and Mugen should continue on their journey in the event he didn't return. Fuu had said that he was breaking his promise to help her find the Sunflower Samurai, and that they would never be friends again if he left.

To have said this, Jin had reasoned, she would have had to have cared very deeply for him in the first place. And he didn't miss the pain in her voice when she had asked "_Are you telling me you are in love with her_?" Jin had been moved; he knew that the look on her face in that moment was an image that would be indelibly etched in his memory.

There had been many moments of this type in the Jin-Fuu relationship; moments that seem insignificant or trivial to the rational mind, but are of great importance to the heart. After that incident there had been subtle changes in their interaction with each other. He had been more concerned about her needs; he would halt their journey whenever he observed that she was too tired, or follow her whenever she left their company to hide somewhere and cry. He knew that she did this when overcome with feelings of distress about the eventual parting of ways with him and Mugen. He conversed with her when she spoke to him, in contrast to his previous habit of responding in monosyllables.

Fuu, on the other hand, had got into the habit of clutching the sleeve of his kimono, sometimes for protection, and at other times for support. It seemed as if, on a subconscious level, the threat of him leaving her had an impact; she clung to him as if she would never let him go.

Jin had liked this, and he had also liked the way she acted like a member of his family when praying with him at the grave of Yukimaru, and when she collected flowers to place on the grave of Niwa Jonnosuke. He had liked the way she had fallen asleep in a sitting position at his bedside, while looking after him as he recovered from the injuries inflicted by the blind assassin Sara.

She had done so even more frequently when tending to him after his duel with Kariya. And the shrine at Kofu was not the first time he had heard her whispering her prayers. He had been close to death after his duel with Kariya, and had heard her pray for his life. He had heard her offer the kami her own life as '_migawari ni tatsu_' – a substitute, in exchange for his life.

Jin knew that all of these little moments would always be with him. He knew that they would flash before his mind when he was close to death, either from a fatal blow in a duel, or from old age, if he was lucky.

He had vague memories of his childhood; memories that could not be articulated but remained with one in the form of a feeling. A feeling Jin had labelled as the feeling of 'Home'. And it was the same feeling he experienced when he was with Fuu – a feeling of being cared for, a feeling of comfort, a feeling that only a feminine presence in the environment can bring.

He was experiencing the same feeling at this moment, walking through the valley with Fuu, on their way to the Sekisuiji district. But there was something more – another powerful feeling superimposed on the one that he labelled 'Home'. It was a feeling that frightened him, although he should have known that it was inevitable, once the transformation of Fuu from a girl to a woman had taken place.

Back then, during the trip to Nagasaki, he had been quite stoical in his acceptance of Fuu's greater rapport and fondness for Mugen. After all, he didn't make friends easily, and it was enough that she cared for him. And the fact that he had been involved with Shino would, in any case, have influenced Fuu's preferences in favour of Mugen.

But today he coveted a great deal more. He had wanted Fuu alone with him; so much so that he had felt jealous of her uncle and aunt at the Inari shrine, and later of Manzou and Kansuke at the Tokoji temple. He welcomed the idea of Mugen arriving at Kofu, but at the same time dreaded it. This time, he knew, it would be difficult to bear if Fuu preferred Mugen over him.

Fuu, on the other hand, hoped that they would soon be in the company of her uncle and aunt, before she made a fool of herself. She felt dazzled by Jin; the presence of other people was a distraction she welcomed, as it had a steadying influence. A voice inside her queried: _What is the matter with you? Three years ago, you ordered this man about like a queen. At this moment you are acting like someone in the presence of God! Calm yourself!_

She decided to adhere to the voice within by attempting to engage in a conversation. "Jin, where are you staying? Will you have to walk a long distance to get back to your inn?"

"No, I am actually staying near the Yumura Onsen, which is not too far from where you are."

"Still, it would be a fairly long walk at the end of a day. Couldn't you stay at the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn instead?"

Jin said, "I have thought about that. But I would have to go back and inform the Inn's proprietor anyway, so it would be better to stay there tonight. Perhaps I can arrange to move to Sekisuiji tomorrow."

"What is your plan for tomorrow?" asked Fuu.

"I had promised Manzou-san and Kansuke-san that I would practise martial art with them early in the morning." Glancing at her, with a knowing look, he said, "Perhaps you would like to join us?"

Fuu was stunned. _How does he know?_ "I, er, I mean, how - I mean, what do you mean?" she stammered incoherently.

Jin smiled, almost boyishly, and looked very pleased with himself. _He has a slight dimple on his right cheek_, Fuu noted.

He lifted one of her hands and placed it on the palm of his left hand. Pointing to the base of her thumb, and the webbing between the thumb and the index finger, he said, "I have observed calluses of this type among practitioners of the jo."

Fuu looked at him in amazement. "Merciful Gods! You will make a really good goyokiki," she exclaimed.

Apart from the shock and surprise of being 'found out', Fuu felt a little embarrassed. Although she had accomplished a great deal in the space of two years, she was diffident about her skills. Also, the idea of putting her skills on display for a man she idolized made her very apprehensive.

After all, her skills had never been tested in battle. Some of the more insensitive colleagues at the dojo had, in fact, ridiculed the 'delicacy and gentleness' with which she executed jo-jutsu techniques. Others were kind, but just about tolerated her, or were patronizing towards her. Only the very discerning among the jo-jutsu practitioners saw something in her techniques; the jo-jutsu master and her uncle Hideo had made some very encouraging remarks. But she had attributed those remarks to the kindness in their dispositions, rather than her innate ability.

Jo-jutsu kata(forms) are often practised with a partner, and involve a set of pre-choreographed moves involving techniques of the jo pitted against techniques of the sword. While practising the forms, Fuu had often heard the remark, "If you did that in real life you would be dead." Her partners had relished pointing out the error of her ways, and had often deliberately made it difficult to execute her moves correctly.

However, when she trained with more accomplished partners, she excelled. Her uncle had told her that very often the mistakes of the person executing jo techniques were induced; they occurred because of the faulty execution of the more senior partner, who held the sword. She knew this only too well, and felt a great deal of irritation when 'corrected' by one of the more inept senior partners.

But Fuu had a lot of spirit; she swallowed all the insults, and put up with the patronizing remarks. She put up with the bruises inflicted by partners; those who had been opposed to her admission liked using brute force to make her look weak and incompetent. She told herself that she had known Jin and Mugen, who were great martial artists, and who would be the source of her inspiration, her role models.

Her respect for Jin and Mugen increased over time. This was inevitable, as her training had enhanced her awareness of what was really involved in battle situations. She realized that the margins of error were wafer-thin, and every time you fought you were putting your life on the line. You also had to be ready to kill without hesitation. _That must be terrifying and traumatic_, she thought. _I don't know if I would be able to do it._

Her uncle Hideo had said, "Yes, Fuu-chan, it is indeed very frightening, and the burden of taking a life is a heavy one to carry. I am glad you realize that." He had added, "Don't be ashamed if it frightens you. It frightens all of us. The decision to kill, and risk your own life should be taken only if it is your duty, or if it is unavoidable."

But his remarks did nothing to shake her diffidence about her abilities and her psychological preparedness for applying her skills in real life. She had also reasoned that she would not be able to live alone; she was simply not good enough to defend herself. _Even Sara, who had such tremendous skills, could not live in peace, so who am I to think that I can manage_.

Jin noted the sad and somewhat worried look on Fuu's face, and enquired gently, "_Doshite_ – what is it?"

Fuu said, "I am not really good, I would just get in your way. In any case, I am not experienced with sparring, I can only practise the forms."

Jin said, "In that case you can practise the forms with me, if you like."

"All right," said Fuu, but Jin noted that she had looked even more worried after his remark. He wanted to reassure her but didn't know how.

Fuu added, "Of course, I must ask Oji-san and Oba-san about this, among other things. Oba-san, in particular, may not approve. She wants me to avoid training for a while, so that I don't have any bruises and injuries at the time of the -. "

She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence but Jin knew that she was referring to the miai. _The miai must not take place – I have to find a way to stop it. In the meantime, I have to try to change her mind_.

So he stepped closer to her, cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her very gently on her forehead. "Don't worry, Fuu-chan," he said. "I won't let any one displace even a single hair on your head."

* * *

Author's note:

The complete version of Thomas Moore's poem 'Believe Me if All Those Endearing Young Charms' is as follows:

Believe me, if all those endearing young charms,  
Which I gaze on so fondly today,  
Were to change by tomorrow, and fleet in my arms,  
Like fairy-gifts fading away,  
Thou wouldst still be adored, as this moment thou art,  
Let thy loveliness fade as it will,  
And around the dear ruin each wish of my heart  
Would entwine itself verdantly still.

It is not while beauty and youth are thine own,  
And thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear  
That the fervor and faith of a soul can be known,  
To which time will but make thee more dear;  
No, the heart that has truly loved never forgets,  
But as truly loves on to the close,  
As the sunflower turns on her god, when he sets,  
The same look which she turned when he rose.

The 'sunflower' metaphor suited me quite well; I liked the idea of the permanence of true love that it conveys. Also, it can have a double meaning in this context, as the sunflower has been often used to represent Fuu by other writers on the fanfiction site.

As I mentioned in Chapter 1, this is not going to be a classical mystery novel. The way things are going so far, it probably seems more like a romance novel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

_He kissed me, even though it was only on the forehead_. But a kiss is a kiss, reasoned Fuu, and decided she would savour that moment for the rest of her life. After all, the transition from what Fuu labelled as Jin's 'Hm and Aa Conversations', to the overt demonstrations of affection of the present time, was considerable progress. It warranted a celebration.

But celebration was out of the question. For example, a celebratory jig to honour the event would be extremely unladylike. And Fuu didn't have any girl friends in Kofu she could confide in. She could probably tell her aunt Ayako, but it was quite likely that Ayako would disapprove. So, for the time being, Fuu had to seal in her euphoria and try to maintain an outwardly-calm exterior.

However, this was proving to be difficult for two reasons. For one, the man responsible for her unsettled state of mind, was still present at her side. Secondly, they were in the presence of a third person, who was proving to be a source of irritation for Fuu.

The third person was, in fact, Akemi, the lady Jin and Fuu had planned to interview in relation to the Furin Kazan Inn and its link with cases of 'kitsunetsuki'. It had therefore been quite fortuitous that they had run into her just as they were about to enter the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn. Fuu had made the necessary introductions, and had been resourceful enough to arrange a little 'chat' in the Japanese garden outside the inn.

Akemi was scrutinizing Jin with the air of someone who considered herself a connoisseur of men. "Ah, a veritable Yoshitsune," she said, gazing at Jin with unabashed admiration. "Kimiko-san, this must be the young man you were day-dreaming about yesterday."

Fuu ignored the remark, although she could not quite mask her embarrassment. She said, "Akemi-san, I have been wondering about some of the things you said yesterday. Could you tell us a little more about the Furin Kazan Inn?"

For a very brief instant, a guarded and fearful look came into Akemi's eyes. But her overall reaction to Fuu's query was a lot more composed in comparison with her previous attitude. "Ah, the Furin Kazan Inn is quite the hub of activity here in Kofu. The three ladies that run that establishment throw some very entertaining parties."

"Have you ever attended any of these parties?" enquired Jin.

"No, but I have some friends in Kofu who told me about them. One of them had attended a party in which some poem-card games were played, followed by moon viewing from the terrace of the inn."

Fuu asked, "You said yesterday that there had been some 'kitsunetsuki' cases in Kofu, and that the Furin Kazan Inn had something to do with them. Could you please explain what you meant?"

Akemi said, "Did I say that? Dear me, I must have had too much sake."

"Yes, you mentioned it after that gentleman, Yamamoto-san, had taken ill."

Akemi looked around furtively, and then said, in a hushed whisper, "He died yesterday, you know."

Jin and Fuu looked at each other in surprise. "Really? How do you know?" asked Fuu.

"The inn's proprietor informed us around lunch time."

Fuu tried to broach the subject of 'kitsunetsuki' again. "Akemi-san, why did you think Yamamoto-san had 'kitsunetsuki'?"

Akemi looked a little fearful, but at the same time Fuu sensed an eagerness to please, undoubtedly due to the presence of Jin. "Well, his symptoms looked very similar to a business acquaintance of my husband. This man, Arai Nobuhiro, used to be a samurai, but had recently taken up the trades. He died a few weeks ago."

Fuu and Jin looked at each other again, silently acknowledging the fact that they had noticed 'Arai' as one of the names on the list Manzou had provided.

"Why did you think Nobuhiro-san died of kitsunetsuki?" Jin asked.

"His symptoms were very marked – towards the end he was seeing things that weren't there, and had convulsions and fits similar to those of Yamamoto-san. He kept saying that he had been cursed, and that the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn had cast a spell on him."

"Why did he say that?" Fuu enquired.

"Well, he had some enemies among the Kofu chonin. Although he was no longer a samurai, he acted like one and looked down upon his business colleagues. Someone who was offended enough may have got a 'kitsunetsuki' arranged for him."

"And how exactly are these arranged?" asked Jin.

"There is a 'go-between' – a merchant who sells lacquerware. His name is Takatoshi. I believe it is very costly, but if you are willing to pay the price, you can get your enemy possessed by _yako_ kitsune – the malevolent kind of fox spirit."

Akemi had started to look worried and fearful again. She added, "I have told you all I know, so please don't ask me any more questions about this."

Jin and Fuu politely took their leave. As they walked into the inn, Fuu remarked, "I really don't believe in such things, but what she said sounded really evil and sinister. Do you think there is any truth in it?"

Jin said, "I believe organized crime of this sort, in which you can hire someone to kill your enemy is possible – the yakuza could be involved in such cases. But the 'kitsunetsuki' angle – that is very unusual. I don't think that the deaths that have occurred are due to supernatural causes; I think the 'kitsunetsuki' rumour is spread to cover up what really happens."

"I suppose we could go and interview this 'go-between' she mentioned," remarked Fuu.

Jin halted in his tracks. "Fuu-chan," he said somewhat sternly, "I don't think that it is advisable for you to have any dealings with such characters. It is a little too dangerous."

The stubborn streak in Fuu made her want to protest, but she was presently quite pleased with Jin, so she said, "Oh, all right! I'll just keep helping you with the boring – I mean the _safe_ stuff, such as looking up registers at temples and shrines."

He smiled at her and said, "It isn't all boring – the kabuki performance should be quite interesting to watch."

"Yes, if Oji-san and Oba-san agree," Fuu said as an uncertain look came over her face.

"I am sure we will be able to convince them," said Jin.

---xxx---

"So our onna-bugeisha now wishes to become a goyokiki," said Hideo.

There was just a little soupcon of sarcasm in the tones of her uncle's voice that worried Fuu. Her uncle was rarely angry with her, but had on occasion given her what she considered a "serious talk". Fuu's instincts told her that today was going to be another such occasion.

For instance, he had given her a 'serious talk' when she had expressed a wish to train in the martial arts. He had impressed upon her that training in the martial arts was 'not a joke', and required considerable dedication and discipline. He had also pointed out the practical implications of her decision. She would not be welcomed into the martial arts world, which was dominated by men, and it would also diminish her prospects in the 'marriage market'. For prospective suitors and their families were more likely to be interested in females accomplished in arts such as the tea ceremony and incense discrimination, rather than the arts of the jo, naginata, or the short sword.

Fuu had known that Hideo was deliberately provoking her into a debate, as he had done on many previous occasions. In this instance, it had been for the sake of testing her sincerity and motivation, and Fuu had been prepared.

Unlike the time when Hideo had quoted from Kaibara Ekken's _Onna Daigaku_ (Greater Learning For Women), the following passage: "The five worst maladies that afflict the female mind are indocility, discontent, slander, jealousy, and silliness. Without any doubt, these maladies infest seven or eight out of every ten women, and it is from these that arises the inferiority of women to men." With a straight face, devoid of any expression, her eccentric uncle had asked, "What do you think of that Fuu-chan?"

Fuu had been furious, but her fury had worked in her favour. In the heated debate that followed, she had shown the character-traits her uncle had been looking for, namely, spirit and intelligence. Since then, Fuu had become quite used to situations in which her uncle baited her; she had, in fact, enjoyed the serious debates and discussions that followed.

However, the tone of her uncle's voice today had something which suggested that the debates to follow would be unpleasant. The fact that Jin was seated next to her made it a little easier, for she knew that the burden of the debate would not fall entirely on her. Nevertheless, she was apprehensive.

"Oji-san, I will only be involved in activities that are quite safe," she said. "There is nothing to worry about. In any case, Jin will be looking after me."

With a stern look in the direction of Jin, Hideo said, "I have no doubt that he will do his best to look after you. But what would be the consequences of someone from the police recognizing you as Kasumi Fuu?"

Jin said, "Hideo-san, with due respect, I don't think the police are likely to be too concerned about it. I suspect that the metsuke have been keeping a watch on the three of us, so they probably know about Fuu-chan's identity. They haven't acted on that knowledge because she is not a practising Christian, nor is she involved with them. And whatever the two of us do in relation to this investigation is not likely to upset the bakufu." He spoke softly, to avoid being overheard by the teahouse waitress who was hovering near the table at which Hideo, Ayako, Jin, and Fuu sat.

Ayako said, "There is also the issue of Fuu's miai. I am not sure if it is appropriate for her to be seen spending so much time in the company of a male friend, when her miai is to take place at the end of the month."

At this remark, Fuu looked very upset. Having spent the day in Jin's company had made the prospect of the miai even more unbearable. Jin, on the other hand, looked at Ayako as if his 'honour' had been questioned.

Hideo said to his wife, "I am sure we can trust Fuu-chan and Jin-san to behave in an appropriate manner." He turned towards Jin and said, "For the time being, I will allow this. But you must give your word that you will keep Fuu-chan safe."

Jin said, "I will protect her with my life, if required."

The conversation turned to more mundane things as dinner was served. Fuu knew that there was another 'talk' in store for her after Jin left. But on the whole, she decided, it had been one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) I have used 'onna bugeisha' and 'goyokiki' before, but just in case readers do not remember the former roughly translates as 'woman warrior', and the latter means 'private detective'.

(2) I have made Jin take an optimistic view in relation to the bakufu. Otherwise, it would be difficult to proceed with the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_And all the woe that moved him so_

_That he gave that bitter cry,_

_And the wild regrets, and the bloody sweats,_

_None knew so well as I:_

_For he who lives more lives than one_

_More deaths than one must die._

- From _The Ballad of the Reading Gaol_, by Oscar Wilde

The most annoying thing about Jin, thought Mugen, was the fact that one always wanted his approval. Of course, he would never admit this to Jin, but lived in the constant fear of his finding out. So when he got to Kofu, he would make sure that Jin knew that he was irritated at having been 'summoned' there. He would say something suitably rude, such as, "Oi, Fish-Face, this had better be worth it. I had some decent jobs lined up at Edo, so I'm not sure I want to help with solving some stupid case."

It was even more annoying to know that 'Fish-Face', perceptive blighter that he was, probably knew that Mugen could not refuse his summons. He was certainly smart enough to have noticed the pattern in Mugen's behaviour in the past three years. For whenever Jin asked Mugen to do something, or for that matter, not do something, he would rave and rant, utter profanities, but eventually end up doing exactly as Jin advised.

Ironically, Mugen's proposed claim of 'having some decent jobs lined up at Edo', in fact, had more than a kernel of truth in it. For Mugen had earned the sobriquet of _otokodate_ (street knight) among Edo chonin residing in the _shita machi_ area, the 'lower town' where the merchant and artisan communities lived. His reputation as a saviour of the common people, who stood up against the oppressive samurai classes or civic authority in general, had grown in the last three years. He was therefore frequently hired in the official capacity of a street knight by chonin communities that were reasonably prosperous. And there were many such communities, as it was a time of rising economic affluence among the classes of merchants and artisans.

There were also other jobs, involving positions in shops that provided letter writing or reading services to illiterate townsfolk. Having discovered the pleasures of reading and writing somewhat late in his life, Mugen enjoyed these jobs, and was more than grateful to Bundai, the eccentric teacher he had encountered during his travels with Jin and Fuu. Mugen thought that this was a way of saying thanks to Bundai. And Bundai, had he known, would certainly have been pleased.

So Mugen, being relatively cash-rich these days, had decided that paying a visit to Bundai might be in order. Alternatively, he had enough to spare for time at the Yoshiwara pleasure quarter, or for placing bets on outcomes of _kabuto sumo_ (beetle wrestling) competitions. Jin's message had, in fact, arrived at a time when he was contemplating these possibilities, and he had initially been inclined to send a negative response.

But once the message had arrived, he had found it difficult to ignore. Jin had asked him to travel to Kofu to help with 'solving a case', and he had actually _wanted_ to drop everything and join Jin. And this was precisely why he _didn't_ want to go. That is, he had not liked the idea of _wanting to want to go_.

Mugen was quite comfortable with feeling contempt, anger, mistrust, tolerance or indifference towards people, but to feel such a strong sense of brotherhood and affinity with someone, as he did with Jin, was quite alien to him. After all, the ability to feel such things would not have been conducive to the survival of someone who had been raised on an island of outcasts and criminals. An island where rejection, abuse, violence, betrayal and death were the norm during one's childhood. In order to survive to adulthood, one had to learn to be tough, one had to learn to be cynical and filled with rage, and one had to learn to kill.

He had therefore been surprised by his own confession to Jin towards the end of their journey to Nagasaki. _I don't feel like killing you_, he had said. He had also been surprised by his reaction to Jin's admission that he regarded Mugen and Fuu as his friends. The fact that he had felt proud indicated that he _admired_ Jin, and the fact that he had felt pleasure indicated that he _liked_ Jin. The parting of ways with Jin and Fuu, a few days later, had therefore provided some degree of relief; the newfound feelings of friendship Mugen felt towards them had been somewhat disconcerting.

Over the next three years his friendship with Jin had strengthened, bringing with it a gamut of emotions he had never felt before. Of late, he had, in fact, been _worried_ about Jin, and his concern had something to do with a pattern he had observed in Jin's behaviour. For whenever Jin and Mugen ran into each other at Edo, he had known that Jin had been looking for Fuu.

He had known, for example, that Jin had made some enquiries regarding a former tea-house waitress of a certain description when he had visited the vicinity of the area in which they had first met Fuu. A common acquaintance had also informed him that Jin had also shown up at the annual _anago-don_ eating contest held in Nihonbashi to look for her. And whenever Jin and Mugen found themselves in a crowded area he would observe Jin's eyes following any young woman who happened to be wearing a pink kimono.

They usually avoided talking about her, but the last time they had met, about a few months ago, Mugen had broached the subject of Jin's preoccupation with looking for Fuu. "What's up with you Fish-Face? Why are you looking for that little brat?" he had asked.

Jin hadn't answered immediately. But Mugen had persisted in questioning him, provoking him with the query: "You in love with her or what?"

Jin had sighed, giving Mugen a look of resignation. "We should have made sure that she was safe," he had said.

"She's an idiot, but she can take care of herself," Mugen had remarked. "Probably got married and has kids."

Jin, with a sad and wistful smile, had said, "That is possible. But the bakufu often chooses to apply the letter of the law – an offender's family is also punished for his crimes. Fuu was never involved with the Christian uprisings, but the bakufu may want to execute her as she was Kasumi Seizo's daughter."

Mugen had bluntly asked, "You think she's dead?"

Jin's face had been like a mask, but Mugen had seen the pain and torment reflected in his eyes. "There is also another possibility. She had the propensity to be kidnapped by pimps, in which case she might have been forced into a life of prostitution."

"In that case I would have seen her in Yoshiwara," said Mugen.

"Not necessarily. She may have been captured anywhere on her way back from Nagasaki."

Mugen had changed the subject, partly in an effort to lift Jin out of his melancholic mood. He had also wanted to avoid the feelings of guilt and concern regarding Fuu that had suddenly emerged as a result of his conversation with Jin.

The same feelings had, however, resurfaced in the present time, as he read Jin's message once again while resting at a tea-house at the Inume post-station on the Koshu Kaido. For Jin's message had also contained the cryptic remark: "_Fuu may be in this area._"

The remark also re-ignited the concern he had felt for Jin. _Maybe Fish-Face is losing the plot. He sees her everywhere._

His thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling sound, as he looked up to see an old lady enter the tea-house. He recognized her, as he had also seen her at Nihonbashi, the starting point of the Koshu Kaido. _This is strange_, thought Mugen. _I have been keeping a very brisk pace, and yet this old hag has reached Inume at about the same time I did._

Mugen decided that he would keep a watch on the old lady, in the event he saw her again on the kaido. There was something a bit odd about her, but he could not quite put his finger on it.

* * *

Author's note:

I found writing about Mugen to be quite challenging. This is partly because the English translation of Mugen's dialogues in the series resorts very heavily to the use of American street vernacular. In a lot of ways this works quite well, but there were times I felt it didn't quite do justice to Mugen's character. For example 'Teme' was translated using the b-word when Mugen used it to address Fuu, but not when Mugen used it to address any other character, including Jin. In my understanding 'Teme' is just a rude form of 'you'. In any case, the b-word is tremendously insulting in an Asian context; I don't think Fuu would put up with it.

Unfortunately, avoiding the use of vernacular is also not an option, because most readers relate to Mugen's interpretation in the subtitled or English voice-over version of the series. It is also another way of distinguishing him from the other characters. However, as will be obvious from this chapter, I have used it to a lesser extent relative to other writers. So the Mugen of this novel may seem slightly 'out of character' to some readers. But I hope that Mugen fans will not mind my interpretation of his character. I will also avoid the use of profanities because I want to keep the rating at T rather than M.

Regarding the opening quote from Oscar Wilde's poem: I believe the piece is reflective of Mugen's past as an ex-covict living on an island full of criminals. In a way he has also experienced "more deaths than one" - about three or maybe even four times if one goes by the events in Samurai Champloo.

Also, I should have mentioned the following references in relation to historical details that readers will come across in this novel:

Dunn, C.J. (1969), _Everyday Life in Traditional Japan_, Tuttle Publishing, Boston, MA.

Gordon, A., (2009), _A Modern History of Japan: From Tokugawa Times to the Present_, Oxford University Press.

Matsunosuke, N. (1997), Edo Culture: Daily Life and Diversions in Urban Japan, 1600-1868, University of Hawaii Press. (Translated and edited by Gerald Groemer).

I suppose I am being a little self-indulgent in this novel; readers might find this novel a little 'textbookish' given my interest in the history of the Edo period. But my intention was to provide some sort of historical and cultural basis to the motivations of the characters in in this novel. I haven't purposely included anything that is irrelevant to the background or the plot of the novel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Sakami Manzou's Narrative**_

It is one of the joys of life to watch the blooming of new love between young couples. It reminds me of my youth, when a shy glance in my direction, from my then girlfriend (and now wife), brought a spring in my step. One enjoyed the weather regardless of there being rain or sunshine, food tasted great, and music was divine. In such cases, if things end well, as they did for me, new love turns into something better and more permanent. But the experience of that time is unforgettable.

This morning's _keiko_ had nothing unusual about it, except that we were pleasantly surprised by Fuu-san joining us. Training took place as usual but most of those who were present probably felt the undercurrent of attraction between Jin-san and Fuu-san. It was so strong that it was almost tangible. Kansuke-san, who appears to have developed a crush on Jin-san, seemed very depressed at the end of the session.

I don't mean to suggest that they acted in a manner that would be perceived as improper or unsuited to a martial-arts practise session. On the contrary, Jin-san and Fuu-san have impeccable etiquette; they were very focussed and attentive. Fuu-san has the curiosity of a child, and is a very quick learner; it was a pleasure to teach her some of the techniques of the jitte. However, she was rather shy and modest about her accomplishments in jo-jutsu. She was initially reluctant to demonstrate jo-jutsu techniques, but yielded after being pressed to do so by all of us. Actually, I think it was a gentle request from Jin-san that did the trick. She demonstrated some basic techniques, and her unassuming manners charmed everyone.

Jin-san was outstanding as usual. I have to admit, the more I see of him the more he impresses me. There is something about him that commands respect; and I am not talking about his skills with the sword. There is an aristocratic aura about him – many of the doshin present appeared to treat him as if he were a daimyo. Perhaps the Takeda name still arouses sentimental feelings among the locals of Kofu. Who knows, perhaps if history had unfolded differently Jin-san may very well have been the Lord of Kai!

I will give you an example to illustrate what I mean. There was a little incident when Fuu-san was paired with an overzealous young doshin who was keen to demonstrate his prowess with the jitte by using brute force. It was almost as if he was trying to overpower her with physical strength rather than technique. Fuu-san was handling the situation very well; her defensive techniques with the wooden sword were more than adequate. Nevertheless, Jin-san halted practise with a very polite "Excuse me" to his partner, and turned to glance in the direction of Fuu-san and her partner. Jin-san's face was devoid of any expression; or at least one could say that it did not express disapproval. But that one glance was enough to put the fear of God in the young upstart!

However, not all of Jin-san's glances in Fuu-san's direction could be regarded as "expressionless". In those brief moments when training was suspended for the purpose of a short break, or to facilitate changing partners, there was substantial evidence of their regard for each other. Nothing overt or explicit happened; it was just those brief glances that spoke volumes to those who had the chance to observe them.

But I have to say I am a little worried about them. In matters of the heart, I don't get the impression that Jin-san is a 'man of action', if you know what I mean. And I don't think he is aware of the extent of Fuu-san's attachment towards him. Fuu-san, on the other hand, looks at him with reverence; she does not believe she is good enough for him. If Jin-san does not declare his feelings soon enough, she may in fact settle for someone else. That would be tragic.

If I were a close friend I would have suggested the 'grab and kiss' approach to Jin-san. The way he looks at her, the impulse is certainly there within him. But he is a little too prim and proper. He would think it 'unseemly'.

Perhaps spending time together will help. They have been assigned the task of watching this afternoon's bunraku and kabuki performances at the theatre in kaiyacho, after which they are to interview the actor Mayumi.[1] However, Jin-san didn't seem to welcome the idea that they would be watching a _joruri_ (puppet) play in addition to kabuki.

I can understand his concerns. Joruri is more popular these days – it caters to the taste for spectacle that the theatre-going public of this day demands. For example, using puppets provides the scope of presenting violent scenes in a very explicit and dramatic form that would not be possible with actors. The _jidai-mono_ (historical) genre of plays typically show a lot of battle scenes, and as such there are situations involving acts of gore like the gouging out of eyes or other forms of mutilation. Such scenes may not be to the taste of a young lady like Fuu-san.

But knowing Jin-san, he is probably more worried about the fact that joruri plays also cater to those with a taste for the picaresque. Scenes that are sexually explicit tend to provoke a ribald atmosphere in the theatre. Being of a very chivalrous nature, he probably does not want Fuu-san to be exposed to such an atmosphere.

Sometimes I think he is a little too protective of her. Fuu-san made a very interesting suggestion in relation to the 'kitsunetsuki' issue this morning, but Jin-san immediately dismissed her plan as "too dangerous". I have never seen him speak harshly to her, but on this occasion there was a note of anger in his voice as he expressed his disagreement.

Apparently their interview with Akemi-san yielded an interesting piece of information about the kitsunetsuki rumours we have been looking into recently. According to Akemi-san, one can get a kitsunetsuki arranged for a person by putting in a request to the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn. The request is made through a go-between by the name of Takatoshi, who also takes care of the financial aspects of the deal. The 'client' only pays the price if the person in question dies after a period of affliction by kitsunetsuki.

Now the interesting thing is that two of the people on the list found on the person of the murdered monk Joben are _rumoured_ to have been possessed by kitsune. While a theory that suggests that the names on the list are all supposed to be candidates for arranged kitsunetsuki-murders is a little too fantastic, a gut feeling tells me that an investigation is warranted.

But how does one make a case against 'murder by witchcraft'? It would make us the laughing stock of Kofu. Of course, we really don't believe that these murders take place because a group of women cast some spells on people. But if we are able to find out exactly how the murders are carried out, we may have a case.

What Fuu-san suggested was as follows. She reasoned that a simple way to find out how the murders were arranged was to set a 'trap' for the murderers. Jin-san and Fuu-san could pretend to be husband and wife, and then Jin-san could meet Takatoshi and request a kitsunetsuki for his wife. In order to convince Takatoshi that a 'motive' for murder existed, Jin would say that a former lover had recently become 'available'. This person had gone through the process of divorcing her former husband by completing a three year term at the Enkiri Dera.[2]

I cannot adequately describe the look on Jin-san's face in that moment. But it was clear that he was very angry with Fuu-san. In an ice-cold voice that would freeze river Sanzu [3] he had queried, "And why would I need to get you killed? It would be a simple matter to divorce you."

Fuu-san had replied, "Because by divorcing me you would lose connections with my family. You could say that my family was very influential and you did not want to lose the benefits of those connections."

But it was clear that she had been rattled by his reaction. It was almost as if she had regretted blurting out her suggestion and was desperate to undo the damage. In a trembling voice, she had added, "Jin, please,…It would only be a matter of pretending. It is not as if - ."

She had not completed the sentence. Interrupting her, Jin had said, "No. It is a ridiculous suggestion. Even if it convinces Takatoshi, it is too dangerous. I _do not_ wish to discuss this any further."

And that was indeed the end of our discussion. Actually, I agree with Jin-san that the plan was dangerous - I would not dream of letting Fuu-san take such a risk. But the plan _per se_ was not a bad one; we just needed a different set of 'actors'. The role of the wife would be ideally suited to the skills of a kunoichi – female ninja are trained to deal with risks of this type. We would also need someone else to play the role of the husband. I don't think that it would be possible for Jin-san to shake off that 'honourable-samurai' image he projects.

Anyway, I hope that this little setback to the relationship between Jin-san and Fuu-san is temporary. They would make such a lovely couple.

* * *

[1] Bunraku was formally established in 1684, so this is some sort of anachronism. However, puppet theatre existed since the Muromachi period, but was popularly known as joruri.

[2] For readers not familiar with the relevant Episode in Samurai Champloo, the Enkiri Dera was a temple providing refuge to abused women seeking divorce from their husbands. In medieval Japan this was the only route available for women wanting a divorce. Men, on the other hand, could obtain a divorce very easily. In Episode 11 of Samurai Champloo, Jin helps Shino to escape to escape to the Enkiri Dera across the river in Hamamatsu. For details see the Samurai Champloo AMALGAM website created by Paula O'Keefe.

[3] In Japanese Buddhist mythology, the river Sanzu is crossed by the dead on their way to the afterlife.

Author's note: I will let the readers speculate what Jin's reaction to Fuu's suggestion might have been. Manzou-san is obviously puzzled. Perhaps Jin has been given sufficient emotional impetus to try the 'grab and kiss' approach. Perhaps not.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Jin's Narrative**_

Fuu looked at me with desperate and pleading eyes. "I should not have said that. Please, please, forgive me."

I was still a little annoyed, but it was obvious that I had upset her with my reaction, and I really hate to see her look sad.

"It's all right." In an effort to lighten her mood, I added, "Please go and get changed. Mayumi-san might find it rather intimidating to be interviewed by an onna bugeisha."

She was still in her martial arts uniform of a blue gi and black hakama, looking very much like a female warrior. The training session had added a lot of colour to her cheeks, and she looked quite beautiful.

"I need to talk to you about what I said."

"We can talk while on our way to the theatre district."

She complied with some reluctance. On our way out of the training hall I noticed that she was walking quite close to me, but not holding on to the sleeve of my kimono, as she usually did. It was a little disconcerting and I found myself reaching out and taking her hand in mine.

Surprisingly enough, she seemed to cheer up a little bit after that. I didn't say anything until we had reached a scenic part of the valley leading to the theatre district. There was a grove of plum and cherry blossoms that looked like a reasonable spot to rest, and she was still looking a little sad, so I said, "Fuu-chan, I am not angry with you. You took me by surprise with your suggestion. I should not have spoken so harshly to you."

Actually, it was a combination of what she had said, and the expression on her face as she said it. She had looked tremendously sad when indirectly referring to Shino-san. It was as if she believed in the plausibility of the 'story' she had created.

I tried to explain this to her. "To have made a suggestion like that, I thought that perhaps a small part of you believed that I was capable of doing such a thing. And I didn't like the idea that you thought of me as such a dishonourable and despicable human being."

She said, "Of course, I would never think that way. But for you to be able to put in a convincing act for the benefit of Takatoshi, it was necessary. I mean that your love for Shino-san might have made it easier to act out the story I suggested."

Her explanation left me as puzzled as ever. Did she think that I still carried a torch for Shino-san?

"My love for Shino-san?" I said. "What do you mean?"

Fuu's face was a study in misery, mortification, and embarrassment. "Well, I presumed that after her three year term at the Enkiri Dera was over you would go back for her and…"

Her voice was tremulous and she seemed close to tears. She added, "After all, Kai is kind of on the way to Hamamatsu. I thought that you were probably on your way there when you ran into Manzou-san."

"I know it was impertinent of me to use something so personal to you for the sake of solving this stupid case. You have every right to be angry with me. I am ashamed."

I was horrified to see that she had burst into tears. I would find it difficult enough to see any woman cry, but it was a great deal worse for me when it was Fuu. In an effort to calm her I had taken her in my arms and caressed her. But I felt a little guilty for doing so because it hadn't been solely for the purpose of comforting her. To be honest, I would have used any excuse to embrace her.

Ironically, she doesn't know that her plan would have been very difficult to act out for the simple reason that I am deeply in love with her. I suppose that I will have to tell her at some point, but I am reluctant to do so. If she doesn't return my feelings, things would be awkward between us, and I wouldn't want that.

But I had to clarify things about Shino-san. So I said, "Fuu-chan, you are mistaken if you think I was planning to go to the Enkiri Dera. I had never made such a commitment to Shino-san, and she hadn't made a commitment to wait for me."

Fuu lifted her head from my shoulder to look up at me. I resisted the impulse to kiss her. "Three years is a long time," I said. "In fact, I am not sure I was in love with her three years ago."

"I won't deny I had strong feelings for her at that time. The first time I saw her, she was standing at a bridge contemplating suicide. I had known that because I had sensed her feelings somehow. The sadness and despair within her had struck a chord within me – I too had been through similar feelings when I had killed Shishou."

I told her all the details of what had happened – how Kariya had ordered Mariya Enshiro to kill me, and how I had ended up killing him instead. I told her how I had walked for miles on end in a state of shock, and how I had contemplated committing _seppuku_.

I also told her how I had got to know Shino-san while working at the Eel stand in Hamamatsu, and how I had been shocked to learn that such a lovely lady had to become a prostitute to pay off her husband's debts. "I had felt outraged at the injustice of it all. I hadn't been able to find any justice for myself, but it had felt good to be able to help a friend."

Fuu said, "But you were eventually able to get some justice by killing Kariya. You were badly injured, yet you still came all the way to Ikitsuki island to kill him."

"I didn't really come to Ikitsuki for revenge. I came because I knew that he would have had orders to kill you once he had killed your father. If I wanted revenge, I could have waited until I had recovered."

Fuu tightened her embrace. "I wasn't worth it. If you had died it would have been for an insignificant, unimportant person."

I found myself saying, "But you are not insignificant or unimportant to me."

I had wanted to say a great deal more, but had decided against it. For the time being it was enough to be a friend.

She had cheered up considerably, and released herself from my embrace. "So you think that my plan is worth an attempt?" she asked, as she smiled up at me.

"No, Fuu-chan, I do not. I stand by what I said earlier. It is far too risky, and I wouldn't dream of putting you in that kind of danger. And think of what your uncle and aunt would have to say about it."

Fuu was not to be discouraged by my remarks. She said, "Come, it will be fun. I think I would be really good at playing the role of the nagging wife, and you would be perfect as a bored and irritated husband."

"It is not a game Fuu. Even if we are able to set the 'trap' without being discovered, there will be attempts on your life. That is a risk I am not willing to take."

"But that is the point – if they make an attempt on my life they will be caught in the act as the police will be watching me. You seriously don't think that they will cast some sort of a spell so that I am possessed by kitsune, do you?"

I was a little annoyed at her stubborn behaviour, but not wanting to risk upsetting her again, I said as gently as possible, "Fuu-chan, I don't want to discuss this any further. Let us just forget about this and enjoy our day at the theatre."

Fortunately she wasn't upset or offended by what I said. Instead, I was pleasantly surprised to find her arms around my neck as she stood on tiptoe to plant an affectionate kiss on my right cheek. "Oh, all right, I won't talk about it," she said. "It is the least I can do to thank you for saving my life."

The improvement in her spirits had given me a ray of hope. If the knowledge that I wasn't in love with Shino-san had cheered her up so significantly, she must care for me to some extent. Perhaps she may even care enough to cancel her forthcoming miai. In the meantime, I would do everything in my power to make her fall in love with me.

I said, "Fuu-chan, I don't expect a reward for saving your life. But if you want to reward me, I do have something to request of you."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

She blushed in the most charming manner. "I, er, you kissed me on my forehead yesterday." Her shyness had returned, and she was now pretending to examine the petals of a cherry blossom she had picked up from the ground.

"I meant have you experienced the practice of _seppun_ – a kiss on the lips?"

Her eyes refused to meet mine. In an almost inaudible whisper, she said, "No."

"In that case, as a reward I would like to be the one to give you your first kiss."

Her eyes flew up to meet mine, and then she looked down again. In the brief moment that she had looked up I had seen a startled expression in her eyes. There had also been a little bit of fear. But I think it had been a fear of the unknown rather than an aversion to the idea of being kissed by me.

But I didn't want to risk frightening her, so I said, "As I said earlier, I don't expect a reward from you, especially one that you may find unpleasant to give."

I touched her cheek lightly with my fingers and added, "It doesn't have to be now. Only when – and if - you are ready."

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) I hope Jin doesn't seem too out of character here. I thought it quite plausible to assume he is getting a little more 'confident' about Fuu's feelings to take the plunge and start courting her more agressively!

(2) Fuu's idea regarding the setting of a trap is parallel to the storyline in 'The Pale Horse'. In that novel the character 'Ginger' makes a similar suggestion to the lead character 'Mark Easterbrooke'. I am not sure if the trap in this novel will take a similar form, mainly because I have to come up with something plausible in the context of a 17th century Japan setting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Fuu's Narrative**_

I wish Jin hadn't given me the option of waiting until I was 'ready' for his kiss. Honestly, I have fantasized about such moments a countless number of times. I thought these were just harmless fantasies; whenever Oji-san and Oba-san teased me about having romantic feelings for Jin, I denied it strongly. How could I admit it to them when I wasn't able to admit it to myself?

Now that the moment of truth has arrived, I am acting like an idiot; all I can do is stare at the ground and feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. I don't know what to do; I want him to kiss me and yet I am terrified. Perhaps it is because I know that if we kiss there will be no going back - I will not be able to stop myself from falling in love with him. And he may not want anything more than a kiss, which will mean that I will have to live with a broken heart.

There is something more. It is hard to describe, but when I look up at him briefly, it is like looking directly at the sun. The look in his eyes arouses some unknown and incredibly intense feelings within me. I am overwhelmed and I have to look away.

He takes pity on me and says, "It is getting late. Perhaps we should resume our journey to the theatre."

The remainder of the trip to the theatre district is uneventful. I try to restore my composure by attempting to make conversation, but I am only partially successful. I usually end up repeating myself quite a lot, asking Jin questions I have already asked him before. But Jin is very kind and pretends not to notice.

To put me at ease, he too attempts to make conversation. "Fuu-chan, have you seen a joruri play before?"

"No. I have seen some kabuki performances though. In fact, the first time I saw kabuki, it was that play we watched with Jouji, the man we met in Nihonbashi."

"Yes, the European you almost beat in an anago-don eating contest, if I recall correctly. Did you ever take part in that contest again?"

I smile, remembering how horrified Jin had been to lose his daisho when I had lost that contest to Jouji. Thereafter he had taken on the role of Jouji's "tour guide" for the purpose of earning his swords back. "No, I didn't. And I don't think I would have won if I did – I don't have the appetite I used to when I was fifteen."

He smiles at me. "Well, I hope you are reasonably hungry now. We should have lunch before we go to the theatre. We will have to sit through a few acts of the joruri play and the entire kabuki play before we get a chance to meet Mayumi."

"I am looking forward to it. I have always wondered about joruri plays – I heard from Manzou-san that _karakuri _of this theatre is almost as good as what they have in Edo. They should be able to generate very spectacular special effects if they have that kind of stage machinery."

After lunch at a tea house in kaiya-cho, we make our way to the theatre. [1] The streets are crowded with townsfolk and street performers of various sorts, but on the whole it is not as crowded as a theatre district in Edo. As per the house rules of the theatre, Jin has to turn in his daisho before entering, and he does so without complaining, although I can see that he is a little disconcerted.

I like the way Jin takes hold of my hand and shields me from the crowds milling into the theatre. It makes me think about the extent to which he has changed over the past three years. The Jin of three years ago had certainly grown very fond of me, but never demonstrated his concern or affection for me in a physical way. On the other hand, the present-day Jin has, within the space of two days, embraced me three times, kissed me on the forehead once, and held my hand on two occasions.

Yes, I know it is rather pathetic to be counting the instances in which he has shown affection towards me, but I can't help it. These moments have become even more significant since he asked me for a kiss. For I have always loved Jin, but have never hoped he would be attracted to me. I have been content with the knowledge that he loves me as a friend.

I am a little distracted by these thoughts, so it takes me a little while to focus on the joruri performance. But once I start paying attention it is very enjoyable. We have, in fact, walked into the fourth act of the play _Ashiya Doman Ouchi Kagami_ (The Mirror of Ashiya Doman and Ouchi), which is based on the character Kuzunoha. In the fourth act, her true nature as a 'fox spirit' is revealed, which means that we are going to see some interesting special effects. Jin points out Mayumi to me – he is in fact the narrator and master puppeteer. I like the way Jin's lips lightly brush my ears as he whispers to me.

The narration is in the style of joruri chants, and I find it quite moving. I don't think Mayumi's performance of Kuzunoha's story is as touching as Sara's performance had been, the day we had run into her on our trip to Nagasaki. But then Sara had been channelling her own experience into her performance; she understood Kuzunoha's pain as she too had experienced separation from her son. [2]

I wonder whether Jin has also been reminded of Sara and turn to look at him. He is frowning, and has a 'There's-Something-Fishy-Here' look on his face. I lean towards him and whisper, "Do you remember Sara's performance of this story?" As he turns to listen to me the frown vanishes, and is replaced with a very gentle expression in his eyes as he inclines his head to hear me better. I love the way he is looking at me; it gives me a strange euphoric feeling I have never experienced before.

The special effects are excellent. I am quite amazed at how they have been able to make Kuzunoha's shadow look so much like that of a 'kitsune'. There are murmurs of appreciation and applause from the crowd. Jin whispers to me, "We should ask Mayumi-san about how these special effects are created."

There is a fairly long gap between the joruri and kabuki performance as the stage has to be prepared for kabuki, while Mayumi-san gets changed into his kabuki costume and make-up. I ask Jin, "Do you think we could arrange to meet Mayumi-san now?"

He shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. He has been performing all day and probably needs the gap to have a meal and then prepare for his kabuki performance."

"It is interesting how we keep running into the 'kitsune' theme ever since we have been in Kofu. Do you think that it could be the reason why this play is being performed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since there has been talk of 'fox spirits' in town, such a play is bound to be popular."

"Perhaps." The 'There's-Something-Fishy- Here' look has returned.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, unable to hide my curiosity.

Again, there is that change of expression which takes my breath away. "Fuu-chan, if you remember our discussion with Akemi-san, she had mentioned that one of the symptoms of kitsunetsuki victims was that they were 'seeing things that weren't there'."

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, I can only think of two ways of explaining such symptoms. One possibility is that the victim was under the influence of a drug – opium, for example. The other possibility is that certain 'illusions' were created specifically for the victim."

"Such as illusions of the type we saw on the stage today," I say, catching up with his line of reasoning. "Do you think Mayumi-san could be involved somehow?"

"He might be. Manzou-san did mention that he was quite versatile, and that he is also the director of these plays. I expect he would be knowledgeable about the creation of special effects. That would make him a potential suspect in the case"

"But that doesn't quite fit with the theory that the names on list are kitsunetsuki victims or targets."

"No, it doesn't. Perhaps that is the reason why there was a question mark against his name on that list."

"Perhaps we should go back to the source of these names – the woman Sachiko, who gave the monk Joben this list as some sort of a dying confession. We could interview her friends and neighbours."

"Hmm."

I don't think he likes the idea of talking to so many people. I feel a sudden surge of affection for him, and it is only the fact that we are in a theatre full of people that prevents me from kissing him.

There is an announcement about the beginning of the kabuki play _Shinju Manneso_ (Love Suicides in the Women's Temple). [3] Mayumi-san, as expected, is the onnagata playing the lead female role of Oume.

The theme of the play is quite depressing. The heroine Oume's merchant father is against her marrying the samurai Kumenosuke, and instead wants her to marry a rich merchant. Kumenosuke and Oume eventually commit a love-suicide, as suggested by the title. I must admit, Mayumi-san's performance is quite impressive; he makes me relate to the character of Oume. I start to think of the miai at the end of the month, and shed a few tears.

Jin is very concerned about my reaction. He asks me if I am all right. I smile at him and try to assure him that I am fine, but he isn't convinced. People sitting next to us are probably quite irritated with our whispering.

After the play is over he asks me again, "Fuu-chan, if you are not well we can postpone our interview with Mayumi-san."

"Jin, I told you I was fine," I say impatiently. Summoning up all the courage I have in me, I add, "Besides, I would like to get this day's task of interviewing over and done with, so you can give me my first kiss. That cherry blossom grove, where you requested the kiss, might be a good place."

* * *

[1] The reference to 'kaiya-cho' appears in the 19th century artist Ando Hiroshige's diary of his travels to Kofu. Excerpts from his diary can be found on the internet through a Google search.

[2] This a reference to episode 21 from Samurai Champloo. For details see Paula O'Keefe's AMALGAM website.

[3] _Shinju Manneso_ was written by Chikamatsu Monzaemon in 1708, while _Ashiya Doman Ouchi Kagami_ was written by Takeda Izumo around 1734. So both plays are anachronistic in this setting. 'Like I care' as they say in Samurai Champloo.

Author's notes:

(1) I was not happy with this chapter but I am putting it up anyway. It may be a little too mushy - at least as far as the beginning is concerned. I keep postponing 'the kiss' as I am not sure I will do justice to it. (May 3, 2009: I have updated this chapter since putting it up, but I am still not happy with it).

(2) I found details on _Ashiya Doman Ouchi Kagami_ by following up a link in a Wikipedia article on kitsune. The information on the Chikamatsu play is from _Major Plays of Chikamatsu, Translated by Donald Keene_, Columbia University Press.

October 18, 2009: I have edited this again! This time, I decided to use present tense, but I am not sure if it improves anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

A stage-hand coughed discretely at the entrance of a backstage dressing room at the kaiya-cho theatre. "Mayumi-san, there are some people here to see you," he said.

Jin and Fuu could discern a soft but audible sigh emanating from the room, followed by an effeminate voice calling out, "Let them in!"

The stage hand ushered them inside the room. Nishiyama Mayumi was seated in front of a mirror, still wearing the costume of Oume, but he had taken of his wig, which now rested on a wig-stand placed on a lacquer chest-of-drawers. His heavy make-up looked somewhat incongruous with the purple cap that covered his shaved head. It was difficult to discern his age, but Jin conjectured that he was at least thirty five, somewhat old for an onnagata. Most actors of that day typically switched to performing male roles after crossing a certain age.

"I hope we haven't come to see you at an inconvenient time," said Jin courteously.

Fuu noted that Jin was not quite comfortable playing the role of a 'fan', so she chipped in with, "Oh, Mayumi-san, it was a _wonderful_ performance, we just had to come and meet you."

Mayumi said, "Oh, not at all. I am honoured that you appreciate the work of an insignificant artist such as me. Please be seated. Would you like some tea or refreshments?"

Jin and Fuu refused initially, but accepted after some polite insistence by Mayumi. Mayumi asked the stage-hand to fetch some tea and bean-cake.

Fuu found it quite amusing to see that Mayumi was still performing; even though he was not on stage he had maintained the mannerisms of Oume, and was still speaking in a feminine voice. She was quite certain that his real voice was very different – even the most effeminate man couldn't sound so much like a woman.

Mayumi, with a scrutinizing glance directed first at Jin, and then at Fuu, placed a hand on one cheek and remarked, "Oh my, what a lovely couple the two of you make – the husband so handsome, and the wife so beautiful."

Fuu had blushed deeply, and was about to correct Mayumi, but Jin moved close to her and clasped one of her hands gently. He said, "My wife and I are from Edo. We have seen several performances of _Shinju Manneso_ before, but we both agree that your interpretation of Oume is the best we have seen so far."

Fuu was surprised, but she played along, feeling strangely euphoric about what had just happened. "Oh yes, it was even better than Yamato Nadeshiko's performance."[1]

Mayumi said, "You are both too kind. You flatter me by comparing me to one of Edo's great onnagatas."

Fuu, doing her best 'gushing admirer' imitation said, "Mayumi-san, you are too modest."

_Surely she is overdoing this a little bit_, thought Jin, feeling a twinge of jealousy. He moved closer to her and clasped her hand more firmly, with his forearm positioned on hers. "I was also very impressed with your work in _Ashiya Doman_," he added.

Fuu, who was enjoying her role and the effect it was producing on Jin piped in with, "Oh, and the joruri chants of the fourth act were so moving. I was almost in tears when Kuzunoha had to leave for Shinoda."

Jin asked, "Mayumi-san, is it also true that you are the director of these plays?"

Mayumi said, "Yes indeed I am. Did you appreciate the special effects in _Ashiya_ _Doman_? Our karakuri is perhaps not as good as one might find in Edo, Kyoto, or Osaka, but we do our best."

"We were wondering how some of those special effects were created," said Fuu. "Kuzunoha's kitsune shadow was so real."

Mayumi smiled at her indulgently. "You cannot expect us to give away all our secrets. But with good karakuri and appropriate use of light one can create all sorts of illusions."

"Have you also performed the kabuki version of _Ashiya Doman_?" asked Jin.

"Yes, in fact, we performed it very recently at this theatre. I play the role of Kuzunoha in the kabuki version. Things are quite different with kabuki – one can use a few special effects, but the challenge is to convince the public with one's acting. Portraying Kuzunoha's kitsune nature is quite difficult."

"I am sure you do a wonderful job Mayumi-san. You could probably make people believe you are a real fox spirit!" said Fuu.

"It is funny you should say that Fuu-san. There was a bit of a commotion during one of my performances as Kuzunoha; someone in the audience ran out in fright screaming 'kitsune' – he really believed that I was a fox spirit! I was rather flattered by it at that time, but the man was probably drunk, or under the influence of some sort of drug."

Jin asked, "Did you know who he was?"

"I don't recall his name, but I believe he was a samurai. In fact, he was so frightened that he left his daisho back at the theatre."

Both Jin and Fuu were keen to press Mayumi to remember the samurai's name, but didn't want to appear as if they were 'interrogating' him. Fuu said, "Now that is something. Jin-chan here would never be able to part with his two swords that easily."

Jin was charmed by the fact that she had blushed and lowered her eyes almost immediately after addressing him as 'Jin-chan', feeling shy in spite of the fact she was only playing the role of his wife. She had, in fact, done something quite similar after her bold acceptance of his offer of a kiss. He found it had the effect of increasing his desire, which was somewhat inconvenient at the present time.

He tried to focus on the task at hand by asking Mayumi, "Surely he returned to claim his daisho?"

Mayumi said, "Oh yes, eventually. Ah, I think I remember his name – it was Sasaki Tojiro I believe. It should have been easy to remember that name – it is very similar to Sasaki Kojiro, the name of the well known swordsman who fought a famous duel with Miyamoto Musashi."

Another name from the 'list' had cropped up, Jin noted, with a significant glance at Fuu.

After a brief pause Fuu asked, "Mayumi-san, how are you able to do so many things at the same time. It must be exhausting – what happens if you fall sick? Do you have any disciples or understudies who can take over?"

"There are some young actors in our troupe. Alas, the talents of my _deshis_ are a little, shall we say, underdeveloped."

"Did we see any of the actors in _Shinju Manneso_ today?" asked Jin.

Mayumi rattled off a couple of names with a look on his heavily made-up face that was suggestive of derision. Jin hoped that he would remember them; writing them down would have appeared incredibly strange to Mayumi.

In fact, all members of Mayumi's troupe needed investigation if one subscribed to the theory that he was a potential target for murder. In that case, whoever stood to gain a better position or status in the troupe as a result of Mayumi's death would have a motive. There could also be rival actors who were jealous, or disgruntled apprentices who had been insulted by their mentor.

On the other hand, if he was a suspect, one might need to explore whether he had any links with the Furin Kazan Inn. Perhaps there was a psychological aspect to these murders, in which victims would be subjected to 'illusions' that were either real or imagined, creating some sort of a psychosis among the townsfolk that helped the murderers mask the actual methods used in the killings.

In either case, it was rather difficult for Jin and Fuu to ask the more _direct_ kind of questions without revealing that their visit was under false pretences. Also, they could not prolong their visit any further; Mayumi was tired and they had probably overstayed their welcome. So with a few more customary complements about the performance in general, and Mayumi's work in particular, they took their leave.

---xxx---

Fuu had been increasingly nervous as their interview with Mayumi drew to a close, even though she had told Jin that she had wanted to 'get it over and done with'. Jin, who had been holding her hand for the duration of their interview, had sensed this; he had felt her pulse quicken and had seen the heightening of colour in her cheeks.

Jin knew that her anxiety stemmed from innocence and inexperience, and the fact that her attraction to him had awakened feelings in her that she did not understand. She was, after all, only eighteen, and had led a fairly sheltered existence in the past two years.

Wanting to put her at ease, he attempted to divert her mind by discussing their interview with Mayumi. "Fuu-chan, I must say you did a wonderful job interviewing Mayumi-san. On my own, I doubt that I would have been able to extract so much information from him."

"It was nothing. He would have talked anyway – I think he was attracted to you," Fuu said, smiling impishly at Jin.

Jin said, "I don't think so. He was probably flattered by all that attention you were showering on him. In fact, I was almost convinced you had a crush on him."

"You know that isn't the case," Fuu replied, avoiding Jin's eyes.

She had started to look nervous again, and there was an awkward silence as they approached the cherry blossom grove on the way to Sekisuiji.

Jin put an arm around Fuu, and said gently, "Fuu-chan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I feel guilty having put you in this position, so I will say this again. You have absolutely no obligation to 'reward me' with a kiss for saving your life. I would give my life to protect you, and do not expect anything in return."

_Oh no, not again_, thought Fuu. Aloud, she said, "Jin, please, I want you to kiss me."

But she had spoken in a barely audible whisper, and had blushed furiously. Jin also noticed that she was trembling. So instead of kissing her he held her in a warm embrace, stroking her hair very gently.

He continued to hold her in this manner for a long time, until he felt her stop trembling and relax in his embrace. Then he kissed her very gently on her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and her cheeks, before he paused, his lips hovering just above hers as he looked into her eyes.

There was a silent plea in his eyes, a vulnerable look that said: _I can stop this now but please don't make me. May I kiss you?_

There was a silent answer in her eyes, and it must have been in the affirmative, for in the next moment they were kissing each other passionately and hungrily, oblivious to a group of little children who had run into the cherry blossom grove, and who were in paroxysms of mirth at the sight of two adults "sucking each other's faces".

* * *

[1] Yamato Nadeshiko appears in Episode 6 of Samurai Champloo, as the kabuki actor Jouji is attracted to.

Author's note: Sorry, I don't think I did justice to the 'kissing scene'. But there is always the option of leaving things to the reader's imagination, so I decided not to describe things in too much detail.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Mugen's Observations and Thoughts En-Route to Kofu**_

_I. Inume to Saruhashi_

It was cloudy in the morning but cleared up later. Not too cold, but there was a bite in the air. Hired a horse to Saruhashi – now why is it called 'Monkey Bridge'? Maybe coz' it's a bamboo bridge and when you cross it you have to crouch like a _saru_ to get the right balance.

Anyway, the scenery on the way changed quite a bit throughout this leg. Fish-Face didn't exaggerate when he said that the views in Kai were impressive. There were mountains near and far, imposing valleys, streams with water that was crystal-clear and pure. Definitely a better place to grow up in than some stinking-hot island full of criminals.

Wonder why he is so messed up though. Especially when it comes to girls. First there was that Shino chick, and now it is the Sunflower Samurai's brat. He can't seem to get her out of his mind.

It's hard to get him to talk about her though. It was only that one time a few months ago that he opened up about her. Probably coz' we were drinking sake. We were sitting quite close to a noisy bunch of samurai at a tea house, who were talking about a bunch of silly poems they'd written.

"What's all that about?" I had asked him.

He had given one of his snooty replies: "Writing poetry is a noble pursuit," or some such crap.

"Do you write that kind of stuff?" I had asked.

"I was never really good at it. But yes, I have occasionally tried a hand at it."

"Hit me with one of them. Let's hear it," I said encouragingly.

He had grown silent, and I didn't think he was going to tell me about his poems, but after plying him with some more sake, he came up with this one:

_Autumn breeze –_

_A girl in a pink kimono,_

_Butterflies in the sunflower field._

I knew it was about the brat from the 'pink kimono' and 'sunflower field' crap, but I didn't understand what it meant. Good thing is that in my company Fish-Face has become slightly better at holding his sake. He still falls asleep after about four cups or so, but in the time before he falls asleep he talks quite a bit. So I managed to get him to explain the poem.

He said something about some crazy Japanese belief that when someone is about to die their soul wanders about their family or friends in the form of a butterfly. It could also be the soul of someone who's already dead. Autumn is a time of falling leaves, so it represents 'death', and according to Fish-Face 'autumn breeze' meant the 'news of death' or something.[1]

I asked him if he'd heard the news of her death. He said no, but that he was afraid to get that news. Apparently he had actually seen some butterflies in a sunflower field, and the superstition about butterflies reminded him of her.

The group of samurai at the next table had moved on to discussing 'death poems'. These weirdos apparently liked to compose a poem just before going into battle. Especially a battle they didn't expect to return from. I didn't think Fish-Face would have written one of those, but I asked anyway. He came up with this one:

_From my grave on the island of sunflowers, my spirit watches over the sunflower child_. [2]

Obviously he must have thought of that one before his final fight with that Kariya dude. I guess I must have had too much sake by then coz' his poem gave me a funny feeling in my throat. To have written that, he must have loved her something crazy. He had told me about the technique he had used, so I know that he had _planned_ to die so that he could save her.

I had asked him why he had sent me to the island first – if he had cared so much why didn't he go and let me fight Kariya.

He had said: "Because it was the practical thing to do. The men who had kidnapped her wanted you, not me. And Fuu had been sad because she believed that you didn't care for her enough to want to save her once she had released you from your promise to be her bodyguard. It would have meant a lot to her if you went to rescue her instead of me. And Kariya was a greater threat to all of us than any of those men could ever be. Only I could have handled him."

I must say he's an arrogant s.o.b. even when he's drunk. Anyway, enough about that love-sick moron. I had tried to help him – offered him enough money for one month of shagging at the Yoshiwara pleasure quarter so he could get her out of his mind – but he's beyond help. Said he couldn't think of those things until he had found out if she was all right.

---xxx---

_II. Saruhashi to Kamihanasaki_

Good thing about hiring a horse to Saruhashi was that I had definitely shaken off that old woman who was following me. In a way it's a pity, coz' I wanted to find out who she was and why she was following me. Anyway, this Saruhashi place was quite pretty. Had a meal of trout and rice at the tea-house across the bridge. It was tasty.[3]

Decided to walk the rest of the way to Kofu but regretted it after a while. There were some travellers on the way to Kofu, who decided to join me. One of them was a samurai called Takayama Sonnosuke, and another guy was a Ryukuan called Shimabukuro. I didn't know Shimabukuro – he wasn't from the same island I come from.

Anyway, this Sonnosuke guy was quite annoying. He started to talk about each of his sons and he had about ten of them, so it was incredibly boring. Then he started on his next favourite topic of 'Ghost Stories From the Kai Province'. It was better than hearing stories about his sons but after a while I had heard enough stories about tengu, kappa, oni, rokuro-kubi and kitsune to last a lifetime. I was trying to think of a way to shut this dude up, when Shimabukuro decided to chip in with some strange comments of his own.

He said, "There are a lot of people in Kai who believe in these things. I am travelling to Kofu because I got a message from my uncle's friends regarding his poor state of health. They said he was suffering from kitsunetsuki and that they are trying to exorcise him."

Just then someone on horseback rode past us. Looking up I saw that it was a woman. Quite a good looking one actually – the type I like to, you know - . Definitely the highlight of this leg of the journey.

---xxx---

_III. Kamihanasaki to Kofu_

Had some dango at a tea-house in Kamihanasaki. It was all right. Had enough of talkative travellers so decided to hire a horse again, this time for the rest of the journey. It would be interesting if I caught up with that woman again. There was something familiar about her.

Fish-Face had said something about finding this Manzou guy when I got to Kofu. Mazou would probably be at the police headquarters, and he would know where Fish-Face was staying. Actually that Manzou guy owes me one. He managed to expose that racket run by the yakuza in Shiba in spite of falling asleep during a stake out – he was lucky that I was around, looking out for the brat as usual.

Strange how she kept getting involved with the wrong kind of guys, when she could have a guy like Fish-Face. There was that artist working for the yakuza, and that pick-pocket dealing in drugs. Of course, Fish-Face didn't care much for her then.

But if I find her again, I am going to make sure I drag her skinny ass to wherever Fish-Face is and get them married or something. His love-sick behaviour is getting on my nerves.

* * *

[1] I am afraid Jin's skills in writing poetry are constrained by my own. Or I could pretend that it is a bad translation; the original he wrote in Japanese is much better! Anyway, the beliefs about butterflies and their significance are discussed in Lafcadio Hearn's _Kwaidan_.

[2] This is unfortunately another bad attempt, in addition to being a 'copycat' one inspired by the death poem of Hijikata Toshizo who led the final Shinsengumi resistance against the Meiji restoration in 1868. Hijikata's poem was: "_Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, My spirit guards my lord in the east"._

[3] This probably sounds a bit like a Fuu-style of diary entry. Actually I think Fuu's diary in Episode 12 was probably inspired by the artist Ando Hiroshige's diary – he commented a great deal on the food he ate at various inn's along the koshu kaido.

Author's note: This was difficult simply because I had to deliberately write incorrect English! I should probably have put a warning about coarse language, but since this is a Mugen POV, readers would expect it anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

The journey from the cherry blossom grove to Sekisuiji took longer than usual; Jin and Fuu had emotions to express that had been bottled up for many years. They expressed them mainly in the form of kisses and caresses, but there were also some of the playful conversations that lovers typically indulge in.

Fuu said, "You were not so averse to playing the role of my husband in front of Mayumi-san. Does this mean that you have reconsidered my plan for the kitsunetsuki case?"

"No, I have not. If I recall correctly you wanted me to play the role of a 'bored and irritated' husband who wants his wife dead. The role I played in front of Mayumi-san was that of a loving husband," said Jin. "Which I might add, is a great deal more enjoyable," he remarked, after a pause in which he had kissed her again.

"We will never get back to the inn at this rate. Oji-san and Oba-san must be worried," said Fuu, releasing herself from Jin's embrace, only to be pulled back into his arms for another round of kissing.

"Jin, seriously, they will be worrying about me," said Fuu.

"Well, we will have to tell them about us. It should be a good enough reason to cancel your miai."

Fuu looked worried. "It is complicated. I can't just – mph-"

She had been interrupted with a kiss before she could finish, but she persisted. "I can't just tell them, 'By the way, Jin and I kissed, so please cancel the miai.'"

"You will not have to tell them anything," said Jin gently. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes with a searching gaze. "I shall ask them for your hand in marriage."

Her eyes widened. "What? Are you, do you mean - "

"They might not think that I am a 'suitable' prospect for you, given that I have led a nomadic life in the past seven years or so. But I could open up a school – there is always a demand for education among the chonin. I could also earn some additional income through running martial arts classes. We will not be rich, but we will have enough."

Fuu had been mesmerized by Jin's gaze as he said this. She felt an emotion welling up inside her that was overwhelming. However, while she correctly identified it as a sense of immense happiness, she was afraid to experience it to its fullest extent. She needed to be sure of Jin's feelings.

So she asked, "Are you doing this just so you can save me from the miai?"

"No, I am doing this because I love you. I had, in fact, thought about asking you to marry me three years ago. I almost did, the day before you went to Ikitsuki island, near that river bank. But you were too young, and I think you would have refused me at that time."

"You loved me three years ago?"

"Yes, although it was a different kind of love. But I had known that once you grew up I would love you the way I do now."

"It is said that a marriage is a spiritual connection between souls; one is pledged together for seven existences. But I would want to be with you forever, not just for seven existences."

_He says such terribly old fashioned things, but he is so adorable_, thought Fuu. Jin's little speech reminded her of the dialogues one came across in love stories of hundreds of years ago.[1] She had wanted to laugh, but didn't have the heart to, knowing that he had said everything he did in complete seriousness.

Fuu remembered how she and Mugen used to laugh when Jin said things like "The sword is the soul of a warrior," or "Fishing is a life and death struggle between man and fish". But she knew that the things he said were very Jin-like things to say, and she loved him for it.

So she ran her fingers through his hair and said very gently, "I too would want to be with you forever, not just for seven existences. But I think we need to prepare my uncle and aunt for this. I don't know how they will react if you were to propose today."

"But it would be dishonourable not to do so," said Jin. "Besides, Kofu is a small town; by now I am sure everyone in it knows we are romantically involved. Your aunt and uncle are bound to hear of it sooner or later. It would be better to hear it from us."

Fuu looked uncertain. "Yes, but I am not sure how they are going to react. And it would be difficult for them to cancel the miai without offending the Tanaka family. After all, they went out of the way to arrange for the miai to coincide with our trip back from Fuji-san."

"Fuu-chan," said Jin in a stern but gentle tone, "You can't possibly be thinking of going through with the miai. Especially when you have no intention of accepting their marriage proposal."

"Yes, but they may not send a proposal if they don't like me. It happened with my previous miai."

"You had a miai before, and the groom's family cancelled the negotiations?" queried Jin, looking very surprised.

"Yes, I managed to make the groom dislike me," said Fuu, which, of course, did nothing to clear Jin's confusion.

She looked nervous as they approached the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn. "I'll tell you about it later. For now let us focus on what to say to Oji-san and Oba-san."

"It is quite simple, Fuu-chan," said Jin. "I will tell them that I want to marry you."

They heard footsteps approaching as a voice behind them said, "Fish-Face is getting married?"

---xxx---

Needless to say the reunion of Jin, Mugen and Fuu was a happy one. Fuu had run forward to embrace Mugen, who returned the embrace rather reluctantly, and patted her gingerly on her shoulder. But he was obviously pleased – he had smiled and said, "Hi brat, nice to see you all grown up."

Jin had been pleased to see Mugen, and the fact that Fuu was happy pleased him as well. The three of them being together had felt right – it had been like a family reunion.

Mugen had said, "So you found her."

Fuu chattering nineteen to the dozen excitedly described their meeting at the shrine, and how they had been helping Manzou with a criminal investigation.

Mugen had said, "Hey, slow down. I forgot how talkative you used to be."

Fuu had laughed and punched his arm playfully. "And I forgot how rude you used to be."

With pleasantries out of the way, the conversation now moved to what Mugen had overheard.

"So what's this marriage business I heard you guys talk about? You two are getting hitched?"

Fuu blushed and stammered, "I, er, we,-"

Jin, on the other hand, said very calmly, "Yes, Fuu and I intend to get married. But there are some obstacles we have to contend with."

"Such as?"

Jin explained the situation to Mugen. Mugen said to Fuu, "Fish-Face is right. Just tell your aunt and uncle."

Fuu said, "Of course we have to tell them. But from their point of view, it is going to be a shock. We haven't been in touch for three years, and if Jin proposed two days after seeing me again it will appear very strange to them."

Mugen said, "Yeah, but what else can he do."

Fuu said, "I was just telling him about a plan I had."

"And what is that?"

Fuu said, "I can sabotage the miai by acting in a way that doesn't please either the groom or his family. I did that in my previous miai and it worked."

Jin and Mugen exchanged perplexed glances. "And what exactly did you do?" asked Jin.

"Well, I am kind of good at making faces. Remember that time the two of you were involved with those yakuza, and I got stuck in a brothel with Osuzu? I made an 'ugly face' when customers came to view us and scared off most of them. It would have worked very well except that there was a pervert who liked me, but I managed to stun him with a vase and escaped."

Jin and Mugen were somewhat amused by this. _She is still very innocent_, thought Jin, feeling a surge of affection for Fuu.

He said, "Fuu-chan, I hope you are not proposing to make an, ah, 'ugly face' during your miai. And you can't manage to do that without your aunt and uncle observing it. It would embarrass them. Did you do something of that kind in your previous miai?"

"Of course not! I found out that the groom was kind of prudish and liked the traditional, demure type of girls. So I acted as forward as possible without being too obvious. But there was an opportunity when everyone else was looking at some scroll at the shrine where the miai took place, but the groom happened to be looking at me. I used that moment to, well, give him an amorous sort of look. You know, the sort of look some women used to give the two of you during our trip to Nagasaki. That woman, Budou Kiba, for example, who got the two of you drunk and stole your money."

"Of course, I don't mean to say that I am going to do the same thing for the forthcoming miai, but you get the point. If I could find out what they dislike, it is a matter of acting accordingly."

Mugen stroked his chin thoughtfully. He had a straight face, but a very mischievous look in his eyes. Jin, on the other hand, was smiling.

Mugen said, "Show us this 'amorous look.'"

Jin gave him a warning glance; he knew Mugen was planning to tease Fuu, and he was worried about Fuu's reaction. They might end up fighting, and then he would have to try and calm them down.

Fuu blushed and said, "I am not sure I can demonstrate it to the two of you."

Mugen said, "Why not? You are going to marry Fish-Face aren't you?"

Fuu said, "Well, maybe I can use that statue over there." She pointed towards an ornamental statue of a warrior at the corner of the inn's garden.

Facing the statue, Fuu did her best 'Budou Kiba' imitation. Jin managed to suppress his smile, but Mugen was on the ground, collapsing in a fit of laughter.

Jin said, in a warning tone, "Mugen!" He hoped Mugen would stop laughing soon or the situation could turn into a potentially explosive one.

Fortunately, Fuu didn't react as Fuu of three years ago might have. She just kicked Mugen in the shins and said, "Jerk! What's so funny?" But she didn't look angry, only slightly peeved.

Jin went to her and put an arm around her waist in a light embrace. "Fuu-chan, that was not an 'amorous look'. I doubt that the groom could have cancelled marriage negotiations if a beautiful girl such as you were to look, uh, amorously at him."

Mugen said, bluntly, "He obviously thought you were a retard. If you want to stay engaged to Fish-Face, you should definitely avoid looking at him that way."

Seeing Fuu looking embarrassed and more than a little annoyed, Jin said, "The way she looks at me is none of your business."

Mugen said, "Whatever."

Jin tightened his embrace of Fuu, and surprised her with a passionate kiss. She was initially a little conscious of being kissed in the presence of Mugen, but soon got lost in the moment. After a pause, Jin looked down at her and said gently, "Now _that_, Fuu-chan, is an amorous look."

Mugen said, "_Ew_, that is gross. You guys should get a room."

* * *

[1] The 'Story of O-Tei' that appears in Lafcadio Hearn's Kwaidan, refers to the Buddhist belief that marriage is a spiritual connection that could last up to seven incarnations. This is also a Hindu belief.

Author's note: I want to thank all the reviewers for their kind comments and encouragement. However, I am not sure the above chapter will be to your liking. I am just not good with romantic stuff.

Also I think that some readers might think that the marriage proposal was too sudden. It might be, if this was set in the 21st century, but I think it is plausible for 17th century Japan. And Jin is the type who goes all the way, once he has taken the plunge, so to speak. He is also capable of making romantic speeches, as we know from Episode 11, Gamblers and Gallantry. (I am referring to the Geneon/Madman Entertainment Volumes of Samurai Champloo. Alternatively, Paula O'Keefe's AMALGAM site has excellent episode guides.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

_**I. Sakami Manzou's Letter to Jin**_

Jin-san,

Your friend Mugen-san dropped by at the police headquarters to look for you, so I am taking this opportunity to send a message through him. I was not sure whether you had moved to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn, or were still staying at the inn near Yumura Onsen, but since Fuu-san is at Sekisuiji I thought it might be safe to direct Mugen-san there.

I hope your interview with Mayumi-san was fruitful. I would have liked to discuss it with you, but I have been rather busy lately, so we will have to compare notes later. In the meantime, I was hoping that the three of you could undertake another 'assignment' for me.

I wonder if you recall our conversation the other day regarding the Furin Kazan Inn, and our theory that the names on the list found with the monk Joben are cases of kitsunetsuki. Well, that theory has been gaining a lot of weight recently. We have identified the name 'Ikarashi' as belonging to a soba noodle seller who supposedly suffered the same fate. And as luck would have it, Mugen-san ran into a nephew of 'Shimabukuro' while travelling along the Koshu Kaido. So we are now able to confirm that at least four of the names on the monk Joben's list are kitsunetsuki cases.

In light of the conversation Fuu-san and you had with Akemi-san, it then becomes imperative that we investigate the involvement of the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn. To that end, your 'assignment' will be to pose as guests of a merchant by the name of Hachiemon, who is hosting a Ko-Kwai with the assistance of the ladies who run that inn. Hachiemon is quite a well known personage in this area; in part because of his connection with these ladies. Kansuke-san happens to know him quite well, so we were able to finagle some invitations to the Ko-Kwai, which is to be held the day after tomorrow at the Furin Kazan Inn.

The hostesses have in fact provided a list of instructions for the guests, which I am enclosing with this letter. They are very particular that the instructions are obeyed to the letter. The game to be played at the Ko-Kwai is the _Jitchu-ko_; perhaps Fuu-san is familiar with it. This means that guests will also have to bring a variety of incense with them. Do not worry about this; as one of the invitees Kansuke-san has already taken care of this.

I would also like to brief you on some information I have gleaned from my undercover activities. Posing as a traveller, I have recently been mingling with some of the nomin families of Kofu. The peasant class here are known to be very superstitious, so I thought that this might be the best way to find out a little bit about the kitsunetsuki rumours.

It turns out that two of the ladies who run the Furin Kazan Inn, Tomoe-san and Otane-san, are believed by the nomin to be _tsukimono-suji_. That is, they are from a family of hereditary witches that have had kitsune in their employ for several generations. The third lady, Hiroko-san, used to be a solitary _kitsune-mochi_ who was ostracized from a villiage in Shinano province and subsequently moved to Kai, eventually finding employment and refuge at the Furin Kazan Inn.

The peasants are extremely frightened of them; they seem to believe that the three ladies have supernatural abilities, and that anyone who incurs their wrath becomes a victim of kitsunetsuki. Children who are being naughty or uncontrollable are threatened by their parents with the possibility of being taken to Tomoe-san if they do not behave. And such is the fear inspired by the latter that the ploy usually works!

There is also the matter of investigating the 'go-between' Takatoshi, who supposedly helps arrange the kitsunetsuki-murders. I have thought about various approaches to investigating him, but I must admit that I think Fuu-san's idea is the best one. Setting a 'trap' is the only way to find out how these murders are carried out.

However, I am not suggesting that we implement the idea exactly in the form that Fuu-san suggested. By a stroke of good luck, we have an experienced kunoichi visiting Kofu these days. Her name is Yatsuha and she is in fact the daughter of one of the shogun's hatamoto, Jinpachi, who is a ninjutsu master. She is well trained in the arts of espionage and stealth and therefore ideally suited to play the role of the 'wife' in the story Fuu-san suggested. The role of the husband could be played by either Mugen-san or Kansuke-san. Of course, we do not have to decide anything right away; we can have a discussion about this later.

Until then, I wish you good luck in dealing with the Furin Kazan ladies. I hope all of you enjoy the incense games; they are supposed to be quite amusing.

Yours truly,

Sakami Manzou

---xxx---

_**II. Tomoe-san's Instructions to Guests Participating in the Ko-Kwai**_

Dear Guests,

In order for us to be able to successfully run the incense discrimination game of Jitchu-ko, we would like to request the following:

(1) Before arriving for the Ko-Kwai take a prolonged hot bath at the onsen near the Inari shrine close to the Furin-Kazan Inn.

(2) Wear freshly laundered clothes without any odours. Ladies should not wear kimono's that have been perfumed or have been kept in a perfumed chest of drawers.

(3) Guests should not wear any hair oil.

(4) Guest should not have eaten any foods with strong odours before arriving for the Ko-Kwai

(5) Guests should familiarize themselves with the rules and the etiquette of the Jitchu-ko. We will, of course, go through these rules during the Ko-Kwai, but it is useful to be familiar with them beforehand.

(6) We recommend that the Guest Incense be purchased from the incense shop of Toshitsugu in the merchant quarter.

Since we do not want the odours of cooking to interfere with the Ko-Kwai, we will have dinner at Hachiemon-san's place after the game has concluded.

Sincerely,

Hayami Tomoe

---xxx---

_**III. Jin, Mugen and Fuu's Discussion of Manzou's Letter**_

"Isn't it strange that Mugen came across the nephew of Shimabukuro on his way to Kofu? What a coincidence!" said Fuu.

She had returned to the garden outside the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn after having informed Ayako and Hideo of her return from the theatre. Hideo had suggested that she introduce them to Mugen when they all met in the dining room of the inn at the time of the evening meal. She hadn't been able to summon up the courage to tell them what Jin had in mind, so she was more than a little anxious about what might happen during dinner-time. To alleviate her sense of trepidation, she tried to focus on the letter from Manzou that Jin had just read out to them.

"This means that five people on the list are allegedly kitsunetsuki victims. Manzou-san doesn't know about Sasaki, because you didn't have the opportunity to discuss with him what we found out from Mayumi-san this afternoon."

There was a contemplative 'Hmm' from Jin, while Mugen was engaged in an ear-mining operation.

"And these women from the Furin Kazan Inn are supposed to be witches! How intriguing! It will be so interesting to meet them at their Ko-Kwai."

Jin smiled affectionately at Fuu. He could sense a mixture of enthusiasm and anxiety in her voice and manner, and recognized that her one-sided conversation was a way of releasing the apprehension she was feeling. He moved closer to her and stroked her back reassuringly.

Mugen moved on to scratching his head, looking very puzzled. "You Japanese play such weird games. What's with the bathing?"

"Etiquette requires that we attend the party in a condition that is as odourless as possible; the presence of any other odours would interfere with the process of incense discrimination," said Jin. "But it is odd that our hostess is making such a point of sending out a set of written instructions. A few subtle hints, spread by word of mouth, may have been more appropriate."

Jin glanced at Fuu with concern. "I believe Fuu-chan, that the onsen near the Inari shrine is a public one; there are no provisions for men and women to bathe separately. Will you be comfortable with that?"[1]

Fuu looked a little worried. Unlike Edo and some of the bigger cities in Japan the custom of segregating the sexes at public hot springs had not yet emerged in small towns and villages. "Couldn't I just bathe and get changed at Sekisuiji?"

"I believe they have recommended the onsen closest to the Furin Kazan Inn for a reason. After having bathed at Sekisuiji we would have to walk several miles to get to the inn, so we may not be as clean and 'odourless' as they would like us to be."

Mugen muttered, "What's the big deal? It isn't as if there's anything to see we haven't seen before."

"Well, you may have seen hundreds of women naked, but you haven't seen _me_ naked," Fuu said indignantly. "Anyway, I think Tomoe-san could have offered the private bathing facilities at her inn if she was so concerned about us being freshly washed and bathed for her precious party. And the tone of her instructions is rather rude and imperious – who does she think she is? She could have just hinted that we follow procedures that are expected of guests attending Ko-Kwai."

"Fuu-chan, don't worry about it – we will think of a way. If the onsen is not being used by anyone else at that time, it would simply be a matter of taking turns."

Seeing Fuu smile gratefully at Jin, Mugen remarked, "I can't believe you are buying that crap. Lover-boy here definitely wants to see you naked - the chivalrous act is for the sake of getting inside your kimono."

Jin sighed, while Fuu coloured and changed the subject. "It is quite flattering that Manzou-san is considering my plan to set a trap for Takatoshi. I wonder what this kunoichi Yatsuha is like?"

Jin glanced significantly at Mugen. "I believe we may have met her before. In Osaka, I believe" he said, before realizing that Fuu would enquire into the circumstances of the meeting.

"Would that have been the time the two of you ran off to a brothel, and I had to spend the entire day looking for you?" Fuu asked, with a disapproving note in her voice.

Jin looked a little embarrassed by her question, but Mugen was quite nonchalant about it. "Yeah, it's the same chick. I believe I ran into her a couple of times on my way here. She was following me, I think."

Fuu's look of disapproval was replaced with concern. "Could she have been sent by the bakufu? Mugen, you haven't done anything bad recently, have you?"

Mugen and Jin exchanged glances, with the tacit understanding that they would discuss the 'Yatsuha issue', but not in the presence of Fuu. Jin skilfully turned the subject of the conversation back to the Ko-Kwai, appealing to Fuu's knowledge of incense games.

"Have the two of you played the Jitchu-Ko before?" Fuu asked.

"Fish-Face explained it to me once, but I don't remember. Is it the one with ten rounds in which you try to figure out the brand of incense by it's smell, and whoever guesses correctly the most number of times wins?"

"Something like that." Fuu went on to explain the details of the game, and the etiquette involved.[2]

"Sounds like an expensive hobby," said Mugen.

"Yes, and that makes things even more intriguing." Jin had a speculative look on his face. "There is usually a stigma attached to associating with the tsukimono-suji, so that running an inn couldn't possibly be a very profitable business for them. But if they frequently host such parties, they must be financially well off."

"There must be some advantages to being powerful witches capable of causing 'kitsunetsuki', if such a thing truly exists," said Fuu, with some scepticism in the tone of her voice. "If people are scared of you, they will do anything to stay in your good books."

"Perhaps that is the reason why our host Hachiemon-san is a 'well known personage in this area', as Manzou-san puts it," said Jin.

Mugen yawned and stretched himself. "We can find out the day after tomorrow. Right now its time for dinner."

Fuu put her arms around Jin's waist and buried her face in his kimono. "I am not sure Oji-san and Oba-san will allow me to be involved in this case once we tell them about us."

Jin returned her embrace and stroked her hair tenderly. "It will be all right," he said, as Mugen walked away in disgust, muttering "Love-sick morons" under his breath.

* * *

[1] Actually in the 17th century public onsens in Japan would not have had separate bathing arrangements for men and women, even in the case of Edo. But in Episode 20 Fuu had a very strong anachronistic reaction to Mugen bathing in an onsen with Sara, so I decided to take the AU license with respect to this historical fact, and modified it a little to suit the story.

[2] The etiquette and rules of Jitchu-Ko are actually quite complicated. A description can be found in Lafcadio Hearn's _In Ghostly Japan_. The chapter on incense can be easily found by doing a Google search – I think the entire book is available on the internet.

Author's note: I want to thank the reviewers for their kind comments and encouragement. As you can see, I will be moving into difficult territory as a whole bunch of new characters are being introduced. So the updates will be a little slower than usual; I have to think about the characterizations and the intricassies of the plot. Although this is an adaptation of 'The Pale Horse', the plot from here onwards will have to be quite different from the one in that book. This is simply because it is difficult to find counterparts for 20th century concepts in a medieval Japanese setting.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

There were moments in her life in which Fuu was very thankful for the scholarly ways of her uncle; in years to come she would remember the present time as one of them. Hideo was not a conventional, class-conscious samurai who acted according to the stereotypes of behaviour that prevailed in his time. Had he been such a samurai, he would not have sat at a dinner table with a Ryukuan who had a criminal past, and would not even dream of considering a marriage proposal for his niece that came from a vagrant ronin.

It was not as if the proceedings during the evening meal at the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn were lacking in the turbulence Fuu had expected would emerge once Jin announced his intentions. The turbulence had been there, but in an intangible form; she had felt the undercurrents of it manifested in the form of the subtle changes in the facial expressions of her uncle and aunt, and the excessively polite dinner-table conversation that followed.

Jin had addressed her uncle as follows: "Hideo-san, I would like to request a private audience with you regarding a marriage proposal for Fuu-chan."

Had Fuu not been so nervous, she might have found Jin's approach to be amusing. He had sounded very much like a go-between making a proposal on someone else's behalf. But somehow, Fuu noted, there had been no doubt in the minds of Ayako and Hideo that he had been speaking for himself.

Fuu had immediately dropped her gaze and stared intently at the bowl of rice in front of her, while feeling the warmth of blood rushing into her cheeks. Strangely enough, she had been aware of the demeanour of everyone else at the table without looking at them. She knew for example, that Hideo had raised his eyebrows slightly and locked eyes with Jin, but had a deadpan expression on his face. She also knew that Ayako had turned to look at her in the same way her mother used to look at her when she disapproved of something Fuu had done. And of course, Jin had been as serene and composed as a monk in meditation, while Mugen had been completely focussed on devouring his meal. The 'click-click' sound of chopsticks against lacquer bowls and plates had slowed down for everyone except for Mugen.

Hideo had given a slight nod in the direction of Jin, and said: "I suppose you know where our room is. We can meet there after dinner."

Although Hideo had spoken somewhat coldly he had been secretly impressed by Jin's graceful approach. After all, he may have said something more direct, such as, "I wish to marry your niece." But that would have made things very awkward. It would also have attracted the attention of other guests who were present in the dining room of the inn, leading to unwanted speculation regarding Jin's relationship with his niece.

He was also curious to see how Jin would conduct himself at the formal meeting that was to take place after dinner. Meetings of this type were, in any case, very rare; marriage proposals were never made directly by prospective grooms - they were made by the _families_ of prospective grooms. In fact, the stories that one heard about the rare cases when the groom proposed were quite amusing. The story teller would typically present an exaggerated pantomime of a spluttering and stammering groom facing the stony-faced father of the bride.

_Now this young man, on the other hand, is composed, aristocratic and genteel_, thought Hideo. _He will probably make the proposal in the politest and most graceful manner possible, but it will feel like a request from a daimyo. That is, it will feel like a request that is difficult to refuse._

Jin, in fact, did not disappoint Hideo's expectations. He was very traditional about things – to make it seem like a meeting of 'families' he brought Mugen with him. Somehow, Hideo noted, he seemed to have persuaded Mugen to behave differently; the young man was a little less brusque in his manner and appeared to be attempting to mimic Jin's polite ways.

Hideo and Ayako sat in the tradional seza position on one side of the room, and invited Jin and Mugen to sit on the other side of the room. Fuu was not 'officially' present for the meeting, but she was in the next room, which was connected to Hideo and Ayako's room by means of a sliding panel. The panel had been left slightly ajar, and it was obvious to Jin and Mugen that she was sitting on the other side of it.

The honour of being invited to represent Jin's 'family' was not lost on Mugen, who was more touched than he would like to admit. He attributed the 'funny feeling in the throat' and the 'itchy and watery eyes' to the spicy food he had consumed during dinner. _Damn Fish Face, I was going to have a nice soak at the onsen but he had to grab my arm and say, "You are not going anywhere – you represent my side of the family." I'll do this for him now, but I'm gonna tell him later that I'm not part of his stupid family._

Of course, Mugen was not expected to do any of the talking; Jin spoke for himself. Hideo and Ayako could not fail to be touched by the humble manner in which he made a 'case' for himself – he told them about his education, his family background, how his parents had died in a fire during his childhood, and how he had subsequently lived as an _uchi deshi_ of Mariya Enshiro, the master of Mujushin Kenjutsu.[1] He also told them the truth about the circumstances surrounding the death of Mariya Enshiro.

However, Mugen, who had no patience for the 'Japanese way' of avoiding saying things directly, was getting quite irritated with Jin's approach. He wasn't able to resist chipping in with: "Bottom line is, he's got the hots for her and wants to marry her."

Jin frowned at Mugen, Ayako looked a little taken aback, while Hideo tried to hide a smile. There may have been a faint giggle emanating from behind the sliding panel of the adjacent room, but one couldn't be sure of it.

Hideo cleared his throat. "I have no doubt he has 'the hots' for my niece, as you put it, and wishes to marry her, but things are not that simple."

Turning towards Jin, he said, "Jin-san, you put me in a difficult position. I am sure you are aware of the o-miai to be held at the end of the month. I cannot possibly cancel it at this stage without causing offence to the Tanaka family, and the go-between Miyoshi-sama. Nor do I want to. No offence to you, but I am not sure that you are a good marriage prospect for my niece."

"For one, you are a wandering ronin without a fixed income, and probably a man with a price on his head, given your past history. Of course, I do appreciate your honesty in informing us about those details."

"Secondly, how can you be sure of your affections for my niece? You have not been in touch with her for the past three years, and you propose marriage two days after running into her by accident. In any case, the success of a marriage is not based on romantic passions of a temporary nature; it is based on the love and respect that develops over time."

At this point, Mugen interjected with, "But he's been like this for a long time. He's been looking for her for the past three years, and writes poems about her when he's drunk."

There was a faint splotch of red on Jin's otherwise pale cheeks as he frowned at Mugen again. If one were to read the expression on his face correctly, it would have been translated as: _Shut up! You are not making this any easier for me._

However Ayako seemed favourably impressed by Mugen's remark and looked in Jin's direction with a softer expression in her eyes. There was also a slight movement from behind the sliding panel of the next room.

The expression on Hideo's face, on the other hand, was inscrutable. "Be that as it may, I am still not convinced that there is a good foundation for a happy marriage between Jin-san and my niece."

"And from what we have heard, Tanaka-san is a young man of excellent character. He is also well educated and accomplished, and will very soon be hired as a retainer of Lord Honda of Okazaki domain in Mikawa province. I am inclined to think he will make a very good husband for our Fuu-chan." Here he paused and looked at Jin. "Perhaps you may as well, but I want Fuu-chan to make the decision _after_ she has met Tanaka-san."

"Furthermore, while I am willing to consider your proposal, I have some conditions. Firstly, the fact that you proposed must not be made public. This is because the fact that I am even considering a proposal from a vagrant ronin may offend the Tanakas, if such news were to reach them."

"Secondly, you must conduct yourself with the utmost propriety in Fuu-chan's presence. I must not hear any rumours that are damaging to the reputation of my adopted daughter. To that end, I recommend that she is never in your presence alone; perhaps Mugen-san can act as chaperone."

"At the end of the month, after the o-miai has taken place, we will take stock of the situation again."

Jin noticed that Mugen was about to say something again, so he hastily interjected with: "Hideo-san, I appreciate that you have been willing to hear me, and the fact that you are considering my proposal. I accept your conditions. In the meantime I will do my best to convince you of my suitability as a marriage prospect for Fuu-chan."

-xxx-

Later that evening, while Jin was meditating, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room. Without opening his eyes, he said gently, "Fuu-chan, you shouldn't be here. Please go back to your room."

In a small, plaintive voice Fuu whispered, "I thought Mugen would also be here."

"He is downstairs, bathing in the onsen."

"Oh. In that case, I will leave."

But he didn't hear footsteps leaving the room, so he opened his eyes to look at her. She was sitting just outside the room watching him sadly.

"Fuu, you heard what your uncle said. We must honour his request. A few weeks are of no consequence – we will have a lifetime together. I promise."

"But what if my uncle and aunt don't accept your proposal? I will have to go against their wishes to be with you. They will be deeply hurt, and I will hate myself for it."

Jin smiled at her reassuringly. "We will find a way to convince them."

"I am sorry that they didn't trust you. Imagine having Mugen as chaperone!"

"I think that they were concerned about your reputation; if I were to be seen alone with you it may lead to speculations that are unwarranted. That is, even if I were to act with the 'utmost propriety', as your uncle put it; people may choose to believe otherwise."

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "Girlie, move your ass back to your room!" said Mugen, as he made his way past Fuu into the room he shared with Jin. "Fish-Face, I am disappointed in you. Thought you would last out a little longer."

"Well, since my chaperone is here, perhaps I could stay a little longer."

Mugen maintained a straight face, but had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Nope. No late night meetings with Lover-Boy here. And no touching, feeling or smooching while I am around. And according to your uncle's rules, I am always gonna be around."

Fuu sighed and got up to leave. As a parting shot to Mugen, she said: "Jerk."

"Moron".

"Idiot"

"Dumb broad"

"Freak"

"Flat-chested woman"

"Am not!"

Worried that these exchanges would continue forever if he didn't intervene, Jin said, "Enough. This is unseemly."

His remark had the desired effect. Mugen went straight to his futon and fell asleep almost instantly, while Jin listened to the sound of Fuu's footsteps fading away as she walked down the corridor.

He couldn't resist calling out to her gently, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Fuu-chan."[2]

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Jin-chan," was the equally gentle reply.

* * *

[1] The word 'deshi' means 'student' or disciple'. In martial arts parlance, students who are day scholars are 'soto deshi' while residential scholars are referred to as 'uchi deshi'. An uchi deshi typically lives in the dojo and is taken care of by the instructor and his family.

[2] 'Oyasumi nasai' is the equivalent phrase for 'Good Night' in Japanese.

Author's note: Thanks again to the readers and reviewers, and those who have put this work on their story-alert or favorites list. I thought I wasn't going to update for a while, but the story seems to have possessed me. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 17

_Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble._

_Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_- Extract from The Witches Spell_ from Act 4, Scene 1, of William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_

The kitsune eyed Tomoe wearily. Of course, one could say it always looked weary. It was, after all a _kyubi no kitsune_, a nine-tailed fox spirit with golden fur; one which has lived for a long time. Having lived over one thousand years is bound to endow a fox spirit with a certain amount of weariness. You would have witnessed a millennium of the follies and foibles of humankind in general, and those of the human families that have employed you in particular.

It had been in the Hayami family for generations, and had known Tomoe since her birth thirty five years ago. To be summoned for trivial reasons really annoyed the kitsune, but it had grown quite used to it; Tomoe had always had an insatiable amount of curiosity as a child and had never quite grown out of it.

"Tomoe-chan, 'vision quests' are for the purpose of spiritual guidance, not for spying on people you have invited for a Ko-Kwai. And I don't approve of your habit of summoning me for the purpose of fortune-telling. Sometimes it is better not to know what the future has in store for you."

"Kitsune-san, please do not be offended. My reasons for requesting your presence are not trivial. I know most of the people attending the incense discrimination party, and they are quite harmless. But I feel a little uneasy about the three strangers, Jin, Mugen, and Fuu that Hachiemon-san has invited. I get the feeling that they are here to spy on us."

"Well since you know that already, there was no need to call me."

"But I want to be prepared so that they are not able to harm us in any way. If you tell us something about them, it will make things a lot easier for us."

The kitsune yawned and stretched its forelegs assuming the 'dog pose' practised by Indian monks. "All right. What do you want to know about Jin, Mugen, and Fuu?"

"What are they up to?"

"They are bathing at the onsen you recommended. The girl is one of those Edo females with a lot of inhibitions. She has entered the onsen with a cloth wrapped around her! Mugen looks at her directly, while Jin looks away discretely. She removes the cloth once she is immersed in the milky water up to the level of her neck."

Tomoe hated it when the kitsune chose to be literal about things. "I meant, what are their intentions?"

The kitsune laughed, producing a sound that might be transcribed as 'He he he he he'. But those who are familiar with kitsune laughter would simply choose to describe it as a kitsune-ish laugh. Pressed to describe it further they would call it 'kind of raspy and rough'.

"The young man Jin is quite aroused; his mind can't stop fantasizing about Fuu."

At this point the kitsune seemed to go into a trance, seeming to take some vicarious pleasure from 'watching' Jin's fantasies.

"Kitsune-san! You are choosing to misunderstand me again."

"The two men are quite attractive, you know. I particularly like Jin, the pale one. He's a bishonen – irresistibly attractive to both men and women regardless of their sexual preferences." Here the kitsune winked at Tomoe, adding, "And he is also the type I wouldn't mind changing into the human female form for, if you know what I mean. He he he he he."

"In fact, I see some sort of a love triangle emerging. One of your invitees, Kansuke, is quite taken with Jin. He meets Jin every morning under the pretext of practising the martial arts. At some point he will ask Jin to be his _nenja_."

Tomoe was intrigued in spite of herself. "Kansuke-san wants to be Jin's _wakashu_?" She knew several samurai among the Kofu doshin who were brothers in _shudo_, but she hadn't thought Kansuke was inclined that way.[1]

The kitsune suddenly became contemplative. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?" asked Tomoe, exasperated by the kitsune's evasiveness.

"The three of them are in great danger. Particularly the young girl Fuu. I would like to advise that you avoid having anything to do with them. You are a bad omen for them, and they are a bad omen for you."

"I would also advise you to stay away from the merchant Takatoshi. He is using you. Your powers are being used for the sake of evil." The kitsune gently whacked Tomoe with one of its nine tails.

Tomoe said, "Perhaps _I_ am using him. And I don't care how my powers are used. As tsukimono-suji we have been victims often enough. Why should I care for people who have been persecuting us for hundreds of years? It is better that they live in fear of us. If not, we will be driven away from our homes like Hiroko was."

"Tomoe-chan, the anger that you are directing towards the rest of the world will only rebound and hurt you instead. Revenge will not bring you solace. It will not bring back to life your dead sister Setsuko."

"After all, Setsuko took her own life. How can you blame the rest of the world for her death?"

Tomoe burst into tears. Between sobs, she said, "Setsuko entered into a double-suicide pact with Kanbe because his family wouldn't allow him to marry her. Such is the stigma associated with being tsukimono-suji. We cannot marry outside of our caste."

"I don't want to be insensitive Tomoe-chan, but there were other solutions which your sister and Kanbe did not take. Perhaps you can blame the suicide plays in vogue during that time. Shinju-mono have been know to cause 'copycat suicides' among impressionable young couples."

Seeing that Tomoe was inconsolable, the kitsune tried to change the subject. "Anyway, you have to prepare for the Ko-Kwai. You should start getting ready."

Tomoe had composed herself to some degree. "What more can you tell me about our guests?"

"Jin, Mugen, and Fuu once went on a journey together, as a result of which a strong bond of friendship was formed amongst them. The three of them have a traumatic past. Jin and Fuu are in love with each other but there are obstacles before them. But there is a man in Kofu who will help them, although they haven't met him yet."

Tomoe thought, _Kitsune-san is in an evasive mood today. What a barrage of useless information!_

Aloud, she said, "Kitsune-san, please tell me something I can use! I have some azukimeshi(red bean rice) for you, and perhaps I can get Otane to prepare some aburage (fried tofu) for you."[2]

The kitsune turned its back on Tomoe. "Our preference for those things is greatly exaggerated. Anyway, I am sick of azukimeshi and aburage; you have been serving them to me for the past three weeks or so."

"What about some cakes filled with red bean paste?"

"Well, perhaps I can have some of those. But only if Otane-chan makes them. Hiroko's cooking is no good."

---xxx---

Otane said to Hiroko, "I wonder why _oneesan_ (elder sister) is taking so long. She has been locked up in her room for hours."

"She has been attempting to contact her kitsune-san. I believe it has been very moody lately."

Otane smiled serenely. "Come to think of it, _our_ kitsune-san too have been moody lately. But I don't seek 'vision quests' as often as oneesan does, only when I am upset or disturbed, which is not very often!"

Hiroko looked a little annoyed, finding Otane's cheerfulness somewhat irritating. _How on earth can one be so happy all the time? It is disgusting!_

"She is intrigued by our guests for this evening."

"So am I. I had some dreams about them yesterday night."

"Oh? What did you see?"

"I don't know what to make of it. It was a series of images, but they were contradictory. In one image I saw the girl Fuu in Jin's arms; it appeared as though she was either very sick or dying. In another image, I saw a scene of domestic bliss; Jin returns home from work and Fuu welcomes him. There are children running around the house."

Hiroko asked, "Which one of these images do you believe will come true?

"I don't know," Otane said, smiling wistfully. "I hope it is the happy image. Have you had any visions about them?"

"Yes." Hiroko didn't volunteer any further information, changing the subject with the question, "Have you prepared the incense packs for the Jitchu-Ko?"

"Ah yes. We agreed on using Evening Dusk, Plum Flower, and Young Grass as incense numbers one two and three respectively, didn't we?"

"Yes. We will have Evening Dusk for rounds number 2, 5, and 8; Plum Flower for rounds 4, 7, and 10; Young Grass for rounds 1, 6, and 9. The incense provided by our guests can be used for round 3."

"Speaking of guests, I have a premonition that the three strangers Jin, Mugen, and Fuu will do quite well," said Otane. "I wonder if I should warn them about the images I saw in my dream."

"Don't be silly – you will only give them the opportunity to make fun of us. They are the 'rational' kind of people who don't believe in such things." Hiroko said this quite angrily. With a malicious smile, she added, "I would have loved to shake their complacency by playing a prank or two. But Tomoe-san wouldn't approve."

"Oh, Hiroko-san you mustn't think of such things. You have scared some guests in the past, and that is not good for business."

Hiroko laughed. It was a loud, almost demoniac sound that scared Otane. She looked at Hiroko with a mixture of fear and pity. On the one hand, she felt compassion for Hiroko; she saw images of a horde of people throwing stones at Hiroko, hounding her out of the village she had lived in all her life. _That would have been traumatic_, thought Otane. But she had occasionally glimpsed the dark, mentally unbalanced side of Hiroko, which frightened her considerably.

She knew, for example, that Hiroko entertained thoughts of using the 'Spirit Recalling Incense', the _Hangon-Ko_, for the purpose of scaring guests by producing 'visions' from their past. She also knew that Hiroko expected Jin to see the vision of a dying samurai, probably his kenjutsu master, stabbed in the chest by a wakizashi, spurting blood, saying 'I see your skills have improved Jin'. Fuu, on the other hand was expected to see images of her father being killed in front of her. She didn't know how to interpret the images Hiroko envisioned in relation to Mugen, but they were dark enough to cause concern.

But she was confident of her elder sister Tomoe's ability to control Hiroko, so she decided not to worry and busied herself with preparations for the Ko-Kwai.

* * *

[1] The Wikipedia's description of shudo is as follows:** Shudō** (衆道 ,_shudō_) is the Japanese tradition of age-structured homosexuality prevalent in samurai society from the medieval period until the end of the 19th century. The word is an abbreviation of _wakashudō_ (若衆道), "the way of the young" or more precisely, "the way of young (若 _waka_) men (衆 _shū_)". The "dō" (道) is related to the Chinese word tao, considered to be a structured discipline and body of knowledge, as well as a path to awakening.

The older partner in the relationship was known as the _nenja_ (念者), and the younger as the _wakashū_ (若衆).

[2] As mentioned in chapter 3, azukimeshi, aburage etc. are considered the favourite food of kitsune according to Japanese folklore.

Author's notes:

(1) I suppose quoting from the "The Witches Spell" in Macbeth is a bit cliched, but I couldn't resist it. There are three witches here, just as in Macbeth!

(2) This is an OC-based chapter, so readers might find it a little boring. But I hope there is enough reference to our main characters to keep you interested. Besides, it sets up things for the next set of chapters, and it was convenient to get the characterization of the 'three witches' out of the way. I was also able to set up the use of kitsune as a story telling device, which might turn out to be convenient later on down the track.

(3) All the information regarding incense is based on Lafcadio Hearn's _In Ghostly Japan_. I also used the same brand names for the varieties of incense that are described in his Jitchu-Ko example. (To be precise, I used the translated versions of the brand names _Tasagore_, _Baikwa_, _Wakakusa_).

(4) The supernatural abilities of the kitsune in this chapter is based on what I read in a Wikipedia article on kitsune. According to Japanese folklore, the kyubi no kitsune are supposed to be omniscient. Kitsune are also able to take human form - the legend of Kuzunoha mentioned in Chapter 11 is based on this belief.

Again, thanks a lot to readers and reviewers. It is a pleasure to write for you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Jin's Reflections**_

We finally got to know why that inn was named 'Furin Kazan'. I wouldn't say it was a very satisfactory reason, but it will have to do. Mugen and Fuu were happy with the explanation Tomoe-san initially provided; they think that it is perfectly reasonable for an inn to be named after an _emakimono_ scroll painting that hangs in the _tokonoma_ (alcove) of its reception room. Especially if the painting depicts the Battle of Mikatagahara, with Takeda Shingen in full battle armour, mounted on a white horse, surrounded by some foot soldiers carrying the famous Furin Kazan Banner.[1] But isn't a slogan representing Takeda Shingen's battle strategy a rather odd choice of name for an inn?

I asked Tomoe-san this question when she was showing us around the inn, before the Jitchu-Ko began. Her answer was quite mystifying. "Ah Jin-san, if you like, you can put it down to an idiosyncratic whim I had. We bought this property about ten years ago, and it came with the emakimono.[2] When I saw the painting, it made me think about the connection we tsukimono-suji have with the Takeda clan."

I was baffled. "Pardon me, but I am not sure what you mean."

"Well, legend has it that Takeda Shingen's concubine Princess Yu, who was also the mother of Takeda Katsuyori, was actually a kitsune."

Perhaps Tomoe-san is fond of irony. Princess Yu was the daughter of Suwa Yorishige, a warlord Takeda Shingen had defeated in battle. He had then forced marriage on 14 year old Princess Yuu, and became obsessed with her to an extent that superstitious followers believed her to be a fox spirit of the Suwa shrine, seeking revenge for the death of her father and her subsequent humiliation. Her revenge was supposed to have been complete when their son Takeda Katsuyori led a disastrous campaign in the battle of Nagashino, which led to the defeat of the Takeda clan.[3]

I did not ask her to explain herself further. The fact that she had mentioned kitsune had given us an opening to question her in relation to the case we are investigating, an opportunity we did not want to miss.

"I hope it is not a rude question Tomoe-san, but what exactly is it that the tsukimono-suji do? Do you really - "

I had hesitated, but Mugen completed the question for me. "You keep foxes and snakes, and do some sort of weird magic or something?"

Tomoe-san smiled, and replied in a proud tone of voice: "Yes, we do."

Later that evening Fuu had remarked that Tomoe-san was very beautiful, while Mugen had said that she was a 'hot chick'. I am not sure I would use similar terms to describe her; she was certainly a very good looking woman, but what impressed me most about her was something about her personality. She seemed to exude an aura of invincibility, an absolute sense of belief that she was in the possession of supernatural powers that could be used to shape her destiny in any way she desired.

"I see that you are sceptical. But it is all about the ability to control of the mind of others. And the mind can create the illusion it wishes to see, or perhaps fears to see."

Fuu was finding it difficult to hide her scepticism but made a valiant attempt as she didn't want to offend our hostess. "Tomoe-san, what do you mean by that? Are you saying that you are able to control people's minds?"

She had used a very polite form of language as she spoke, almost as if she was a student diffidently addressing her sensei with a question of the type that often begins with 'this may be a stupid question, but…'

I thought that her manners this evening had been adorable; she has grown up into such a lovely, intelligent young woman. Her presence has the effect of making people open up and volunteer all kinds of information, as was the case with Mayumi, and now with Tomoe-san.

"Yes, of course, Fuu-san. For example, in everyone's mind there is a fear of death, or even a desire for it. It is a matter of controlling that desire, or bringing it out in the open, in a manner of speaking. Certain scrolls read by either tsukimono-suji or kitsune-mochi can do the trick."

There was a pause here; all of us had been rendered speechless by her remarkable statement. I couldn't believe she was claiming the ability to cause death by using witchcraft; especially given that a member of the Kofu police Kansuke-san was also present among us.

Perhaps she thought that something so nonsensical wouldn't be taken seriously. Or that claiming an ability to do something did not amount to an admission of wrongdoing. But it was more likely that her belief in her own powers was of the extent that she did not expect any reprisal from the 'lesser mortals' that were in her presence.

It was Mugen who asked the question we had all wanted to. "So you are saying you can cause kitsunetsuki by reading scrolls - "

I think that he had been about to say 'scrolls and crap' or something to that effect, but had checked himself. I found it interesting to note that he was uncharacteristically polite this evening. It may have had something to do with the fact that he looked rather smart in the kimono and hakama he was wearing; on a subconscious level wearing the clothes of a gentleman had made him act like one.

He wouldn't have openly admitted it, but I think he secretly enjoyed the way he looked in the outfit he had borrowed from Hideo-san. He had tried very hard to look nonchalant when Fuu had exclaimed "Oh you look so handsome Mugen!" but was obviously pleased with her complements. His reactions brought back vague memories of the time I wore my first hakama, during my shichi-go-san ceremony eighteen years ago.[4] The events of that day are somewhat hazy in my mind, but the memory of the emotion associated with wearing the hakama seems to have lingered to this day.

Tomoe-san was also looking admiringly at him as she replied to his question. "Mugen-san, if one _believes_ that one is possessed by kitsune, then one _is_ possessed by kitsune."[5]

At this point we were interrupted by Otane-san, who announced that it was time for the Jitchu-Ko to begin. Our three hostesses did not actively participate; Tomoe-san was supervising the proceedings with Otane-san and Hiroko-san assisting her. I found it somewhat quaint that the three of them wore kimonos with a kitsune motif.

Our host Hachiemon-san, though, took part in the game. The guests included the three of us, Kansuke-san, the incense shop owner Toshitsugu that Tomoe-san had mentioned in her letter, and Toshitsugu's wife. As per rules of the game, we were all seated in a half-circle.

I was intrigued by the fact that Otane-san made sure that Fuu was seated next to me. In a way her actions pleased me; I certainly wanted Fuu by my side. However, I was a little worried that Otane-san may have somehow guessed the fact that we were romantically involved. Women seem to have keen intuition regarding affairs of the heart. Given Hideo-san's conditions, we could not afford any gossip arising from the speculations of our hostesses. Kofu was a small town after all, and it did not take much time for such news to spread like wildfire.

I had, in fact, been exceedingly careful not to show my emotions in public. But it had been a great deal harder than I thought it would be. It was not just a matter of curbing the need to physically demonstrate affection, there were also various other impulses I had to watch for.

For example, I had to stop myself from adjusting a crease that had appeared in her obi, or securing the precariously attached flower that adorned her hair. If I wanted to remove a stray eyelash that had fallen on her nose I couldn't. Nor could I whisper in her ears that I thought she was doing very well in the game of Jitchu-Ko.

Actually, she had guessed correctly in seven of the ten rounds played in the game, and seemed to be surprised by it. I had also got seven out of ten correct, but I have to admit I was a little peeved that Mugen won the game with eight correct guesses. I had initially guessed correctly in the eighth round, but rather than follow my instinct I submitted the tablet for incense number three rather than incense number one. Perhaps I was a little distracted; the way Otane-san was looking at me and Fuu was making me feel a little uncomfortable.

Mugen, of course, was rather smug about it. "Guess I am better at them 'noble pursuits of the samurai' than you are Fish-Face," he said.

I hadn't been up to a witty response, but I think my tone of voice as I said 'Hm' would have conveyed my disagreement adequately.

Fuu, on the other hand appeared quite amused by our reactions. She had smiled somewhat maternally at us and said, "The two of you are so competitive!"

Interestingly, Toshitsugu, who had contributed a complementary pack of incense from his shop as 'prize' for the game, had not fared particularly well at the Jitchu-Ko. He had only five correct guesses, which I think is surprising given that he is a seller of incense who also claims to be some sort of connoisseur of it. By way of explanation he suggested that he had recently been suffering from a cold, and this had dulled his olfactory senses. I didn't like this man; his manner towards me was a little too obsequious – to the extent that it felt like a thinly veiled insult.

I didn't get much of a chance to interact with Hachiemon-san, but I can definitely say that he is a very gracious host. He is also very affluent – we were shown around his house later in the evening, and it was very large and luxurious, although its excessive opulence was not to my taste.

Among our three hostesses, Otane-san seemed the most likeable, although she was just as strange as the other two ladies. I liked Hiroko-san the least. Perhaps it is because she had played a somewhat malicious prank on Fuu, in spite of the fact that Fuu had been so polite and friendly towards her.

It had happened after the Ko-Kwai was over, and the guests had been preparing to leave for Hachiemon-san's place. I believe Hiroko-san deliberately placed her pet snake near the cushion on which Fuu was seated. I had left my seat to examine the emakimono at the alcove once again, so I didn't get to see exactly what happened. But the end result was that Fuu had shrieked and had run straight towards me, grabbing hold of my arm as she hid behind me.

Tomoe had looked angrily at Hiroko, while Otane had looked very apologetically in our direction. Fuu looked shaken, and also a little embarrassed. "I am sorry," she whispered, looking up at me. "I hate to admit it but I am terrified of snakes. But it was silly of me to have reacted that way."

I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Fuu-chan, it is only a pet snake. And there is no need to be sorry. It is only natural to be afraid of snakes – a lot of people are, including me and Mugen."

Mugen said, "Damn straight. I would have been scared enough to kill it if I were you."

He was within earshot of Hiroko, who scowled at his remark. "I am sorry Fuu-san," she said, not sounding particularly apologetic. "I must have accidentally left it in this room. It wasn't intentional."

Fuu was a great deal more sincere in her response. "It is all right Hiroko-san. Please don't worry about it."

Fuu, who has an innocent, trusting nature had probably accepted Hiroko's apology at face value. But Mugen and I were a little less forgiving. While we had recognized Hiroko's olive green snake as the _aodaisho_, which is harmless and non-venomous, her prank on Fuu had annoyed us a great deal. We had exchanged glances, tacitly agreeing to keep an eye on Hiroko for the rest of the evening.

But the moment in which Fuu had instinctively run towards me had been a sweet one, so I suppose I should thank Hiroko-san. Fuu and I had almost embraced each other before we remembered Hideo-san's conditions and checked ourselves. However, Fuu had been sufficiently shaken by this incident and stayed close to me for the rest of the evening. So I hope Hideo-san will not grudge me the simple pleasure I derive from his niece holding the sleeve of my kimono.

* * *

[1] In 'The Pale Horse' there is a painting by the same title, after which the 'inn' of that novel is named. For details on the Furin Kazan Banner, see chapter 4. See also the novel by Yasushi Inoue titled "The Samurai Banner of Furin Kazan", translated by Yoko Riley.

[2] An emakimono is a handscroll painting, consisting of both pictures an text, used to depict battles, romantic or folk tales, religious themes etc.

[3] See the Wikipedia article on 'kitsune' and references therein. In that article Princess Yuu is referred to as Lady Koi. I am going by her name in the Yasushi Inoue novel mentioned above.

[4] The Wikipedia describes this ceremony as follows: "**Shichi-Go-San** (七五三 ,_seven-five-three_) is a traditional rite of passage and festival day in Japan for three and seven year-old girls and five year-old boys, held annually on November 15…. _Shichi-Go-San_ is said to have originated in the Heian Period amongst court nobles who would celebrate the passage of their children into middle childhood. The ages three, five and seven are consistent with Japanese numerology, which dictates that odd numbers are lucky. The practice was set to the fifteenth of the month during the Kamakura Period." For details, see the relevant Wikipedia article and references therein. (On a personal note, wearing a hakama for the first time is a very nice experience. It makes one's martial arts moves look a lot more graceful!)

[5] Here Tomoe-san appears to recognize 'kitsunetsuki' as a form of psychosis. Interestingly, there are 'kitsunetsuki' cases in contemporary Japan, with discussions in psychiatric journals etc.

Author's note: This might feel a little incomplete, so I hope readers are not too disappointed. I had intended to develop some of the new characters introduced here, plus some other things, but decided to postpone them for later chapters. I might go with a 'Jin's Refections Part I, Part II' format, or something else; I am not sure yet.

Thanks to reviewers and readers, and all those who have put the story on favs and alerts.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 19

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Fuu-chan? Where are your dashing young bodyguards?"

Fuu had been expecting questions of this type from Hideo. She felt a little guilty for having neglected her aunt and uncle during what was supposed to be a family holiday before her miai and subsequent marriage. But it surprised her to note that there had been no recriminations or remonstrances regarding her neglect, or the developments in her relationship with Jin. Wasn't that something to be expected of one's immediate family?

Of course, her uncle and aunt weren't the 'normal' kind of immediate family. Had that been the case, she probably wouldn't have developed such a degree of fondness for them. They wouldn't have wanted to adopt her, and she wouldn't have wanted to become part of their family.

In a way this made things more difficult. She wished they would be at least a little unpleasant towards her; it would have diminished the sense of guilt she felt for what she was about to do. There was, after all, no doubt in her mind that her decision at the end of this month would be in favour of Jin.

So she welcomed the dash of sarcasm she heard in her uncle's questions, and replied: "They are supposed to interview a merchant by the name of Takatoshi today. Jin thought he might be a dangerous sort of character, so he didn't want me to accompany them."

"And he persuaded our stubborn niece to accept his decision? I must say Ayako-san that I think more highly of this young man with each passing day!"

Actually, early this morning Fuu had made a second attempt at persuading Jin to let her help with the interview, but it had been a half-hearted one. She had known that his mind was made up, so her visit to Jin and Mugen's room had no purpose other than spending some time with them. She had wanted to listen to the sound of Jin's voice as he gently refused her request, and Mugen's brusque rejoinders to her arguments.

It was Mugen who had let her into their room, with an insulting, yet affectionate "Morning, dumb broad". Jin had been half-asleep but had opened his eyes as she entered, gently acknowledging her with "Ohayo, Fuu-chan". He had correctly perceived her reason for being there, and had smiled lovingly at her as she sat beside his futon.

"Fuu, you are welcome to join us tomorrow, when we interview the town magistrate Takeda. If you recall the list, 'Takeda' was one of the names on it. And it seems that the town magistrate's son is also rumoured to have died of 'kitsunetsuki'."

He had changed position on his futon as he said this, facing her as a long, untied strand of hair fell on his face. She hadn't been able to resist running her fingers through it, removing it from his face. And Jin hadn't been able to resist kissing the palm of her hand, as Mugen had yelled, "Stop that you idiots!"

"Fuu-chan, you are smiling to yourself again!" said Ayako, interrupting Fuu's little daydream. "So tell us why this Takatoshi is a dangerous character."

Fuu repeated the gist of the conversation she and Jin had with Akemi, in which it had been suggested that Takatoshi was the go-between who arranged the kitsunetsuki murders.

Hideo said: "Ah, perhaps it is a good thing that you don't have to deal with such characters. But then again, it must be boring to be stuck with us."

"After all, as a goyokiki you get to do a lot of interesting things. If I had known it was a matter of seeing kabuki and joruri plays, attending Ko-Kwai parties, and interviewing dangerous characters, I would have tried a hand at it myself. Being a poison-taster, on the other hand, is a highly overrated job."

Ayako frowned at her husband. "Oh please be serious. Would you prefer to be a masterless ronin earning a living as a goyokiki, rather than a respectable retainer of Lord Masakuni?"

She had blurted out the question without thinking, but suddenly remembered that Fuu might not react favourably to her remark about a 'masterless ronin earning a living as a goyokiki'.

"Fuu-chan, I am sorry, I didn't mean to say anything disrespectful about Jin," she added hastily. "We think he is a very nice young man."

"But you don't want him to marry me," said Fuu. She looked tremendously sad, as if resigned to her fate.

Her aunt continued, "We only want what is best for you. Your life with Tanaka-san will be secure and stable, and you will never want for anything."

"And while Jin-san's intentions are honourable and good, I see certain qualities that may cause you unhappiness in the long run. Given his past history, and skills with the sword, he will always be a wanted man, so there will be a lot of uncertainty in your life."

"In the end he might choose to do exactly what Seizo-san did. After all, he had to abandon you and your mother for the sake of your own safety. I just don't want you to make the same mistake oneesan did."

Hideo observed that Ayako's remarks had upset Fuu by opening up some old wounds that were still quite raw. "Ah, Ayako-san, let us not talk about such serious things. I am sure that if our niece chooses Jin, he will never let her down. I also think Tanaka-san will be an excellent choice, but we should let her think about things without any pressure from us. In the meantime, let us enjoy this holiday."

In an effort to lighten the mood he changed the subject. "So I hear you did very well at the Jitchu-Ko. Did you get to see any interesting demonstrations of the supernatural powers of the three ladies? Any cases of kitsunetsuki?"

"No, there was no direct evidence of anything of that sort. But we had some interesting conversations with Tomoe-san in which she brazenly admitted to having the powers of causing kitsunetsuki. And later on there were some strange conversations I had with the two other ladies and their friends Toshitsugu and his wife."

"Did you say Toshitsugu? Now where have I heard that name?" Hideo had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Ayako said, "Don't you remember? The inn's proprietor gave us a pack of incense this morning. He said they were from Toshitsugu's shop."

"Ah yes, apparently this man advertises his incense by distributing complementary packs at various inns and teahouses."

"He was trying to advertise the incense he sells at the Ko-Kwai as well. He gave us quite a lecture on different varieties of incense and the exact proportion of ingredients that are used to make them. And he managed to irritate Jin quite a bit; whenever he offered an opinion about something he would always address Jin with 'What does samurai-san think of that?'."

"After a while Jin avoided him, so I ended up conversing with him and his wife for a substantial part of the evening. I must say he is a boring conversationalist, and seemed to be very keen to display his knowledge about incense. He started talking to me about the six different types of aloeswood used in incense ceremonies, and used some strange metaphors to describe their smell. For example he would say, 'Manaka smells light and enticing, changing like the mood of a woman with bitter feelings' or 'The smell of manaban is coarse and unrefined, just like that of a peasant.'"[1]

Fuu did quite an amusing imitation of Toshitsugu as Hideo and Ayako smiled indulgently at her. "Did he speak about anything other than incense?"

"Well, Toshitsugu and his wife were very complementary about our hostesses, and seemed to believe in their powers. According to Toshitsugu, his business has been good since he started listening to the advice of the three ladies. And Toshitsugu's wife claimed that the ladies make potions and spells that can cure various types of ailments."

Ayako looked puzzled. "But then why are the peasants so afraid of them? I heard from the locals that they make gifts of rice and other food items just so as to avoid incurring their wrath."

"Toshitsugu and his wife made it sound as if they made these gifts out of _affection_ for them rather than _fear_ of them."

"And what did your host Hachiemon-san think of them?" asked Hideo.

"I didn't get to interact with him much, but based on what Mugen said later, his opinions were similar to that of Toshitsugu and his wife. Besides that, I distinctly got the impression that Hachiemon-san was quite enamoured with Tomoe-san."

"I also had a few conversations with Hiroko-san and Otane-san but they were quite brief and _very_ strange. For example, when she was distributing tablets for the Jitchu-Ko, Hiroko-san gave me a set with a sunflower design and said 'These are especially for you'. In fact, I was quite surprised by the coincidence myself, but her remark scared me a little bit."

Hideo and Ayako exchanged smiles. They found Fuu's penchant for noticing coincidences quite amusing. But they were also quite intrigued by Hiroko's remark. "Do you think the ladies have some psychic abilities?" asked Ayako.

"I am not sure. But I think they take themselves quite seriously. Otane-san, in fact made it a point to give me some sort of psychic advice. She said to me: 'Fuu-san be careful of the woman with perfume'. She reminded me of a fortune teller I met on my trip to Nagasaki, who told me to be careful of vases. Except that Otane-san was much younger and quite pleasant looking."

Hideo laughed. "It seems you had a very entertaining evening."

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much, except that I was surprised by Hiroko-san's aodaisho – she has a pet snake that found its way to the zashiki (reception room). But this was the first time I got seven out of ten correct in the Jitchu-Ko, the same as Jin!"

"Yes, I imagine Mugen-san would have teased your 'boyfriend' quite a bit about having scored more than he did," said Ayako.

Fuu smiled. "Yes, and later Mugen and I teased him a bit more by referring to Tomoe-san as 'Jin's cousin'."

Hideo said: "Jin's cousin? Ah, I see. Tomoe is rumoured to be a kitsune in the guise of a human. And according to her story, the Takeda's have kitsune blood. Although, if I know my history well, that line died out when Takeda Katsuyori and his son Nobukatsu committed seppuku after the battle of Nagashino."

"Poor Jin," said Ayako. "But I think he is a little too serious and needs to learn how to laugh a little bit."

Being in love brings with it a strange mix of emotions. Fuu reflected on the fact that she had enjoyed teasing Jin, and then had wanted to smooth away his irritation by kissing him, which, of course, she had been unable to do because of Hideo's restrictions. And Ayako's remark provoked some very strong protective feelings within her. With a sad expression in her eyes she said, "He has had some very traumatic things happen to him. There hasn't been much in his life to be happy about."

There was a long pause in the conversation before Hideo remarked, "Well, how about going to the Zenkoji temple area for some cherry blossom viewing? Perhaps we may even run into some locals who can shed some light on the case Fuu-chan and her friends have been working on. Wasn't that murdered monk Joben from the Zenkoji temple? And later, Fuu-chan, if you are up to it, we can practise some jo-jutsu."

---xxx---

_The essence of kunoichi is reflected in this stance that I am about to teach you. Think about the ocean when you practise this. It can draw you out to the shore when the tide is low and then come back at high tide or with a rip current to hit you in an unexpected way. Likewise, a kunoichi must understand how to bring out different types of emotion and then manipulate the energy generated to her advantage_.[2]

Yatsuha attempted to focus on her father's words as she practised ninjutsu forms in an isolated training hall at the Kofu police headquarters. This was a routine she practised whenever she felt stressed, depressed, or helpless; it was a routine to bring back the feeling of empowerment.

But how could she focus on 'being like water' when she was burning up from head to toe with anger and frustration? How could she 'empty her mind' of the events of this morning? For those events had reinforced a sense of injustice; the sense of injustice she felt on behalf of _her kind_, the _shinobi_ in general, and kunoichi in particular.

Perhaps it would have turned out a great deal better had she not been so good at reading the emotions of people. But she was a kunoichi – she was trained to do so and she couldn't just switch off her abilities and instincts at will. So she had to experience the full force of coldness towards her that emanated from Jin and Mugen when she was 'introduced' to them by Manzou. She didn't have the thick skin to enable her to take things at face value – she had to experience everything that was hidden; all the rude undercurrents of negative emotions that stirred beneath the surface of polite custom.

It wouldn't have mattered if it was only Jin she was dealing with. He was a samurai after all, and the mutual mistrust and dislike between the shinobi and the samurai was well known. The samurai looked down upon the shinobi arts that involved stealth and deception; they viewed such means of warfare as 'dishonourable'. Never mind the fact that they didn't hesitate to use the services of shinobi when it suited them. But why had Mugen been so cold towards her? Had he been influenced by Jin to the extent that he too looked down upon kunoichi?

Actually, she had a reasonably good idea why. It was evident that Mugen knew that she had been following him. The fact that Jin had a strong influence over Mugen was also likely to influence him against her; Mugen obviously appeared to regard him as an elder brother of some sort. And she didn't think she could come up with a suitable explanation as to why she had been following him. The truth of the matter was that she didn't quite understand her own motivations for doing so.

She had been working on an assignment in Edo when she had spotted Mugen in the Nihonbashi merchant quarter, a couple of months ago. Memories of their meeting in Kansai had come flooding back, along with the strange assertion she had made the last time she saw him. She had told Hankichi, her partner in the counterfeiting case they were investigating, that someday Mugen would be her husband.

Reflecting back on those days she had often wondered whether she had been serious about her stated intention. Life had got in the way, and Mugen's face had faded from her memory. She had enjoyed a growing sense of empowerment as her training in the psychological techniques of the kunoichi improved. Her skills in the more physical martial arts of the shinobi had also advanced to the extent that some of the more distasteful duties as a kunoichi had become avoidable. She still had to work as an undercover agent, but was usually able to choose her missions.

Seeing Mugen again had forced her to think about the assertion she had made earlier. Why had she wanted to marry him? She remembered the fact that she had liked him very much, but couldn't remember why she would have ever considered giving up her life as a kunoichi to be with him.

The only way to find out, she thought, was to follow him and see if her feelings could be rekindled. And she had the time - her assignment in Edo had concluded and she had no further orders from her superiors. So she decided that there would be no harm in spending a couple of days observing Mugen.

A 'couple of days' turned into a 'couple of weeks' as she got fascinated by Mugen all over again. But she was unsettled by the fact that he had developed a close connection to the ronin Jin, the man she had vaguely known as 'one of Mugen's friends' when they had met in Kansai.

She had managed to find assignments in Edo, so she could keep a close watch on Mugen. Then one day, when she was between assignments again, she found out that Mugen was travelling to Kofu. Not wanting to lose sight of him, she had impulsively decided to follow him. And she had become careless – the events of this morning had reinforced her conviction that Mugen knew that he was being followed.

That would certainly explain his cold behaviour towards her. He probably thought that she had been hired by the bakufu to track him down and hand him over to the authorities. Although she didn't know much about his past, she could discern, on a psychological level that he may have reason to think along these lines. Also, Jin's influence over Mugen would not be conducive towards disposing him to look upon her with favour. In the context of these observations, then, coming out in the open and offering her services to help with the case had been a bad idea – her timing was wrong.

But perhaps the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. She could sense the attraction Mugen felt for her; it was dormant, but it was there. The only obstacle that might present itself would be in the form of Jin's advice to Mugen. So the task at hand would be to win the trust of _both_ Jin and Mugen.

She was confident, however, that it could be done. For her kunoichi instincts sensed a softer side to Jin. She sensed within him the emotions of a young man who has recently fallen in love, and knows that his feelings are requited. It was easy enough to guess that the object of his affection was the young girl they had recently met up with.

And from what she had observed in relation to the case they were involved in, she had a strong feeling that her skills would come into play in a substantial way. There was a hidden pattern here she couldn't quite put a finger on, but it would come to her in time.

* * *

[1] Toshitsugu is referring to descriptions as per the _Rikkoku_ – the traditional Japanese classification of six types of aloeswood that are used in incense ceremonies.

[2] This draws on and paraphrases a quotation attributed to ninjutsu master Hatsumi Masaki in relation to kunoichi. The quotation, which I found on several ninjutsu websites, is as follows: "Female ninja were classified as part of the kamae of sui (water) and were cultivated to manipulate energy through preying on increased feelings of emotional satisfaction; like the ocean, they would draw out, only to come back, like a wave at riptide, in unexpected ways".

Author's note: Thanks to reviewers and readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to do a little more with the Yatsuha characterization, but I guess that can be dealt with later. What exactly happened at the meeting between Yatsuha, Mugen and Jin has also been left to unfold in later chapters.

In relation to ninjutsu, the AU license will prove to be quite convenient. Based on what I have read so far, there is some controversy with respect to whether ninjutsu is a 'koryu', i.e. a traditional martial art. So its modern day representations may not be truly reflective of its form as practised in medieval japan. Since I am not an expert, I don't have any opinion on this issue. But for the purpose of the story, I will go with whatever information I can find, and take some creative license.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 20

_**In Which Sakami Manzou Has a Dream**_

There is a dimension unknown to humans in which there are various 'lounges' where kitsune can drop in to have a conversation with other kitsune. In one such lounge, the kitsune of Tomoe, Otane, and Hiroko are presently engaged in a discussion about Jin, Mugen, and Fuu, among other things.

Of course, kitsune do not converse as humans do. For one, they don't have to use words, although they can if they want to. Even when they do, if humans were to be watching, they wouldn't be able to hear them. It would appear as though the kitsune were making a strange set of sounds, or simply growling and snarling at each other. This is because their language is very different from anything that humans use.

Secondly, most of the time communication between kitsune is telepathic, so humans without such abilities wouldn't hear anything at all. And then there is the ability to communicate feelings and emotions, and in the case of some kitsune, the ability to see scenes from the past, present, or future without being present in the time and space where such scenes are taking place.

So describing what is happening in the lounge in 'words' humans typically use to communicate is rather difficult; it would probably be like explaining colour to a person who has been born blind. The reason I, Sakami Manzou, know anything about this 'conversation' is simply because there have been some occasions in my life when I have been temporarily possessed by kitsune, and this is one of them. However, when the fox spirit that has possessed me leaves my body I shall completely forget about all this and return to being a 'normal' human being.

It would be a good idea, then, to attempt to convey what is going on in the lounge before the kitsune leaves my body. As I said before, what I describe will only be an approximation of what is actually happening. But please listen to me and watch what I am trying to show you.

---xxx---

Hiroko's kitsune thumped its three tails impatiently. "So tell me kitsune-san, why do you think Mugen is depressed?"

He tried to speak respectfully as he was addressing the kyubi no kitsune of Tomoe, a magnificent nine-tailed creature with golden fur. But he was a brash and confident young kitsune who expected to grow nine-tails and golden fur in the due course of one thousand years, so he found it a bit difficult to be respectful.

"The meeting with Yatsuha reminded him of another time. On the journey to Nagasaki he met a woman called Sara he fell in love with, only to discover that she was an assassin hired to kill him. Yatsuha is another woman he is very attracted to, and has the potential to fall in love with. But he thinks that she has been hired by the bakufu to track him down, just as Sara was. He doesn't think that she is skilled enough to have been hired to kill him, but he doesn't trust her."

Otane's kitsune looked puzzled. She was older than Hiroko's kitsune and had five tails. "But I got the impression that he was happy. He likes being around Jin and Fuu, and the chonin of Kofu have taken to him quite a bit. They refer to him as the Ryukyuan samurai."

"Is there anything such as a Ryukyuan samurai?" asked Hiroko's kitsune.

"There is a warrior class among the Ryukyuans called the '_pechin_', who are often referred to as Ryukyuan samurai."

"Is Mugen a pechin?"

Otane's kitsune didn't know, but Tomoe's kitsune did. "That is an interesting question. No, I suppose not. That is, he wasn't raised as one."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a long story."

"Well, summarize it for us then."

The kyubi no kitsune sighed and assumed a story telling position. "Once upon a time there was a handsome pechin warrior by the name of Gushiken Kenji. He was in love with a beautiful woman named Namie, but she was a commoner of the _heimin_ class. So - "

Hiroko's kitsune interrupted with: "Once upon a time?! It would have been only twenty-something years ago if you are talking about Mugen's parents. And you must be, since the story is about Mugen."

Tomoe's kitsune was offended. He drew himself to full height and coordinated his nine tails to a beautifully choreographed sequence of movements that looked quite impressive. "When you are as old as I am, you will see time differently. I use 'Once upon a time' even when I am talking about something that happened in the future. And it is a nice way to tell a story."

Otane's kitsune attempted to pacify him. "Oh yes, kitsune-san, it is a wonderful way to tell a story. Please continue."

"I am not in the mood now. Basically, they were not able to get together because of opposition from Kenji's family, and later there was an accident in which Kenji died."

"Now, at that time, the Ryukyu Kingdom had been a colony of the Shimazu clan of the Satsuma domain for about forty seven years. Taxes imposed on the southern islands of Sakashima were very high. The economic conditions were so extreme that the islanders frequently used infanticide as a method of population control.[1] Namie, who had fallen pregnant, and was financially dependent on her family, feared that this would eventually be the fate of her unborn child. In her desperation, she escaped to Miyako, another island in the same region. As fate would have it, Miyako-shima was some sort of penal colony, and life for Namie was very difficult. She died when Mugen was quite young, and never told him about his father."

"Mugen's memories of his mother are very vague. But he does remember her death. It happened during the ninth month of the year, at the time of the _Pantu_ festival of Miyako-shima.[2] In one of the rituals of this festival three men posing as 'Pantu', dressed entirely in grass, holding a mask in one hand and a stick in the other, go around throwing mud everywhere. It is a belief of the islanders that people who have been dirtied by the Pantu in this manner will have a year of protection. Namie was extremely ill at that time and young Mugen ran all over the island in search of the Pantu, in order to invite them to throw mud at her. However, she died before they arrived."

There was a pause in the conversation, one that is appropriate when a poignant tale has been told. After a few minutes, however, Hiroko's kitsune said, "So in a way, Mugen is a samurai of some sort, although he gets quite annoyed by the soubriquet. How ironic."

Otane's kitsune shook her head. "The irritation is for show. He doesn't really mind that much – on a subconscious level he believes that it enhances his affinity with Jin. And he certainly enjoys wearing the garb of a samurai. He is still wearing the outfit he wore during the Ko-Kwai, and plans to buy a pair of kimono and hakama for himself."

Hiroko's kitsune addressed Tomoe's kitsune. "So is the Mugen-Yatsuha story going to end with 'And they lived happily ever after'? And what about Jin and Fuu?"

"As a rule, I don't like to talk about the future. When your abilities have developed to the extent mine have, you will understand why. There is a grand scheme of things that is not to be interfered with. But somehow, knowledge of the future changes things. For example, if I tell you something about the future, it might not happen simply because I told you about it."

"How convenient for you! You are obviously making that up to cover up for not being able to predict the future."

"No, I am not. But since you are not going to rest unless I tell you something, I will give you a few hints by showing you some scenes from the present and the immediate past. After all, the future is, in some sense, determined by what happens in the past. Well, at least if one subscribes to a linear concept of time. I - "

Hiroko's kitsune interrupted again. "Oh please, just tell us already! Cut out those philosophical discussions about the concept of time."

The kyubi no kitsune said, "All right, although I am not going to tell you anything directly. But please listen to me and watch what I am trying to show you."

---xxx---

_**Scene I: At the Kofu Castle**_

_The young daimyo of Kofu, Tokugawa Ienobu sits at the writing desk of what appears to be a moderately sized but sparsely furnished study. He is practising calligraphy. His tutor Arai Hakuseki kneels beside him and examines his latest effort. Ienobu puts down his brush with an exasperated and impatient sigh. He gets up and starts pacing up and down the room as Hakuseki watches in amusement_.[3]

Ienobu: So again we hear about Jin, Mugen, and Fuu. Apparently they cannot keep out of trouble.

Hakuseki: Why do you say that my Lord? These new developments cannot be their fault. They are the outcome of initiatives taken by a friend of Kariya Kagetoki, the Edo councillor who had been manipulated by Kariya to order the assassination of Kasumi Seizo, and that of Jin, Mugen, and Fuu.

Ienobu: Yes, this councillor must be obsessed with them. It is three years since that time, and two years since my uncle the shogun Ietsuna rescinded those orders. And yet this man has hired another assassin to kill Jin, Mugen, and Fuu. He has some nerve to be going against the wishes of the shogun.

Hakuseki: Yes, indeed.

Ienobu: Is this assassin any good?

Hakuseki: Inuyama? He is one of the best assassins for hire in Japan. Interestingly, he had a brief encounter with Jin, during that trip the trio took to Nagasaki. A man called Sasaki Ryujiro hired him to kill Jin, but for some reason he didn't finish the job. Probably because Ryujiro was killed, and therefore unable to pay him.

Ienobu: So this Inuyama is in Kofu for the purpose of killing Jin, Mugen, and Fuu. But I still don't see why a metsuke agent came all the way from Edo to brief me about this. Yes, the order to kill them is one that has not been authorized by the shogun. But why should the bakufu care one way or another? It might, in fact, be quite convenient to have them dead. That way the metsuke wouldn't have to keep a watch on them

Hakuseki: My Lord, I can only speculate on what their motives might be. It may have something to do with the fact that the councillor is a supporter of former regent Sakai Tadakiyo. Now Sakai Tadakiyo has fallen out of favour with the shogun and his current set of advisors because he suggested that a son of Emperor Go-Sai be chosen as the next shogun, rather than your uncle Tokugawa Tsunayoshi.[4] So in that sense the councillor is regarded as a man from a faction that doesn't support continuation of the Tokugawa line for the position of shogun. And activities of this faction would have to be watched, particularly if they are of the type that involve assassinations.

Ienobu: But what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to try and prevent the assassinations from happening?

Hakuseki: I don't think that you are supposed to do anything that indicates active involvement on your part. But you can send an indirect order to keep a watch on the activities of Inuyama. Perhaps one can also find a way of warning Jin, Mugen, and Fuu.

_There is a pause as Ienobu ponders the advice of his tutor. He looks a little puzzled as he continues to pace up and down the room._

Ienobu: Do you know what motivated my uncle to rescind the order to kill Jin, Mugen, and Fuu?

Hakuseki: As you know, the shogun's network of spies, the metsuke, keeps a watch on everything. They would have decided that Jin, Mugen, and Fuu were not really a threat as far as a potential Shimabara-style uprising was concerned. And they also knew Kariya's history – how he had wanted to turn Mariya Enshiro's school into a band of assassins, and how he had ordered him to kill Jin. So they would have perceived that Kariya had used the idea of a potential Shimabara-style uprising to manipulate the assassination orders from the bakufu. After all, Kasumi Seizo was dying, and they knew Fuu's quest was a personal one.

Ienobu: I think it was a wise decision. We need to be a little less militaristic in our approach, and the rights of ordinary citizens need to be protected.[5]

Hakuseki: Very well said, my Lord.

---xxx---

_**Scene II: At the Town Magistrate Takeda Yoshinori's Residence**_

_Takeda Hitomi, the wife of the town magistrate is in a room that belonged to her deceased son. The room has a small alcove in which a pair of katana and wakizashi rest on a wooden stand. On one side of the room there is a lacquer chest of drawers. In the centre of the room there is a small table with freshly burned incense and flowers placed on it._

_Hitomi is wearing a black funeral kimono crested with the Takeda mon, a rhombus shaped pattern of four diamonds. Her face is without expression, but she has dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is slightly dishevelled._

_Enter Takeda Yoshinori, also dressed in mourning garb. He puts his hands on Hitomi's shoulders, in an effort to console her._

Yoshinori: Hitomi-san, you must pull yourself together.

Hitomi: They are saying our son has kitsunetsuki. But kitsune are only supposed to possess women. Why did a kitsune possess my son? I will go to the Inari shrine and ask the priest. Yes, that is what I will do, I'll ask the priest. He will be able to exorcise the spirit.

Yoshinori: Pull yourself together, Hitomi-san. Our son is dead, nothing can bring him back. Yes, he died of a strange illness, but he was not possessed by a kitsune. You know that is superstition.

Hitomi: But I had a dream that our son would come back to us. And there was a sign. Didn't you say there was a young man coming to see you – a young man whose name is also Takeda?

Yoshinori: You are saying irrational things Hitomi-san – you are not well. Please have something to eat. You haven't eaten in days, and you haven't been sleeping much either. And you spend too much time in this room.

Hitomi: I hear this young man is about the same age as our son. Could he be related to us?

Yoshinori: Well, there is always the possibility that he could be a very distant relative. But I don't think so – even if there is a remote connection it would be difficult to trace it. After all, there are many Takeda lines.

Hitomi: I have a feeling that he is related to us.

_Yoshinori looks very worried. He sighs and tries to lead Hitomi out of the room._

Yoshinori: Perhaps. But you must rest now Hitomi-san. Please come with me.

---xxx---

_**Scene III: At the Zenkoji Temple**_

_Fuu is strolling in a garden inside the Zenkoji temple grounds, looking at a rose bush. Hideo and Ayako are further away resting under a tree. They are within sight but not within hearing distance of Fuu. An old samurai, with partly-cropped gray hair and a top knot approaches her. He is Inuyama, the assassin Jin, Mugen, and Fuu encountered on their trip to Nagasaki. Fuu does not recognize him immediately, but his half closed eyes and mild mannered personality are vaguely familiar to her._

Inuyama: Ah, the rose is a beautiful flower is it not?

Fuu: Yes, indeed.

Inuyama: And it is one of those unique flowers that are surrounded by thorns. To cut such a flower one has to cut the thorns that are in the way.

_Fuu has recognized him by now and looks worried. She knows that his remark has a double meaning but pretends otherwise._

Fuu: Er, yes, I suppose so.

Inuyama: But wouldn't it be convenient if one didn't have to deal with the thorns? One could then cut the flower without having to destroy the thorns surrounding it.

Fuu: What do you mean?

Inuyama: For example, it would be convenient if one could just kill the daughter of Kasumi Seizo without having to kill her bodyguards, and her aunt and uncle.

_Fuu glares angrily at Inuyama. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye._

Fuu: Are you saying that you would leave her family and friends alone if you had the opportunity to kill her first?

Inuyama: Yes, indeed. I am only here to do my job, and my job is to kill the daughter of Kasumi Seizo. I will leave once I get that job done. In that case there would be no need for any unnecessary bloodshed.

Fuu (_in a proud, spirited voice_): In that case, the daughter of Kasumi Seizo will meet you tomorrow morning at the hour of the hare, just outside the ruins of the Tsutsujigasaki mansion of Takeda Shingen.

Inuyama: I promise a quick and painless death. She may commit seppuku if she wishes. I will act as her _kaishaku_ – her head will be severed before she feels any pain.

Fuu(_in_ _a trembling but strong voice_): Make no mistake – I am not going there to commit seppuku. I will fight you in a duel.

Inuyama (_smiling_): Spoken like the daughter of a samurai. I will see you tomorrow then.

---xxx---

Hiroko's kitsune said, "Now that is an interesting turn of events. But what was Fuu thinking? She has no chance against this man! She should have let Jin or Mugen deal with him."

"Yes, that would have been the rational thing to do," said Otane's kitsune. "But she is definitely not under the illusion that she can survive a duel with Inuyama. She expects to die tomorrow. She just doesn't want to risk the lives of the people she loves. And she knows that there _is _such a risk – Jin had spoken to her very briefly about Inuyama, but it was obvious that he thought highly of Inuyama's skills as a swordsman."

Tomoe's kitsune appeared to be quite moved. "Ah, sometimes these human beings are capable of great acts of love and loyalty."

"But wasn't it naïve to believe that Inuyama would leave Jin and Mugen alone after having killed her? Besides, she knows that Jin and Mugen would want revenge, so they would eventually fight Inuyama in either case."

"She suspects that Inuyama might be deceiving her, but is holding on to the hope that he will leave once he has killed her. And after the encounter at the Zenkoji temple she has started to believe that as long as she is with Jin, Mugen, or her aunt and uncle their lives will always be in danger. She thinks that this would be one way of removing that danger from their lives, once and for all."

"And in the event that Jin and Mugen have to fight Inuyama, she hopes she will have done some damage to Inuyama, so that it will be relatively easy for them to kill him."

Hiroko's kitsune addressed Tomoe's kyubi no kitsune. "Is Ienobu going to send a warning to Jin and Mugen?"

"That remains to be seen," said the kyubi no kitsune evasively. "And please don't ask me what is going to happen in the duel tomorrow."

---xxx---

And that is all I, Sakami Manzou, can show you, as the kitsune conversation has come to an end. I must admit, I am just as moved as the kyubi no kitsune was. Yes, it was very naïve of Fuu-san, but it was the act of a bushi – she is certainly deserving of the soubriquet of onna bugeisha. I admire her courage and her loyalty.

As far as these 'visions' are concerned, they are a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, I am shown glimpses of strange and wonderful places in the past, present, or future and it is a great experience. At other times, however, I am shown things similar to what we were shown today. In such cases, I am left with a feeling of frustration. For example, I would like to be able to help Fuu-san and somehow prevent tomorrow's duel from taking place. But I know that once I have woken from this 'dream state' of kitsune possession, I will have forgotten everything.

So I am hoping and praying that Lord Ienobu's agents are able to do something before the duel takes place. Or perhaps someone wakes up and follows Fuu-san as she sneaks out of the Sekisuiji onsen inn early in the morning. Of course, one can also take an optimistic view and hope that Fuu-san wins the duel. She has no experience with actual fighting, but there is always a first time.

* * *

[1] All of the historical details in relation to Ryukyu are based on Wikipedia articles and other internet sources. I am choosing to be a little lazy this week, but I will update this chapter later with better historical notes. However, I couldn't find any reference to a Ryukyu island that fits the description of the island described in Samurai Champloo - i.e in the sense of being an island full of criminals. The Miyako island did become a penal colony, but that was during the nineteenth century. But I think that in SC the island referred to is Miyako, mainly because of the 'Pantu' figures that appear in Mugen's visions.

[2] There is a succinct description of the beliefs regarding the mythological figures of the Pantu in the AMALGAM site I have mentioned frequently in this novel. Note that the Pantu appear for the first time in Episode 14 of Samurai Champloo, titled Misguided Miscreants Part II.

[3] This is a deliberate anachronism. The ronin Arai Hakuseki was indeed a tutor to Ienobu, but he was appointed as tutor in 1694, at Ienobu's Edo residence. He continued to serve as an advisor to Ienobu when he became shogun.

[4] It is a historical fact that Sakai Tadakiyo made this suggestion. However I have taken some license with interpreting what the bakufu reaction to the suggestion might have been.

[5] During Ienobu's reign as shogun there were significant reforms in the direction of transforming the bakufu to a civilian rather than a militaristic institution. Ienobu is only 16 in this novel, but I have taken the license of endowing him with some forward looking ideas.

Author's note: Thanks a lot to reviewers and readers. Also, thanks to those readers who have put the story on their list of favs and alerts. This chapter was probably a bit weird in terms of the style, but I hope you liked it. It provides some kind of rationale for Manzou's commentary in episode 5, where he talks about events that are 200 years in the future.

The way Manzou describes the nature of kitsune conversations is, in part, inspired by Isaac Asimov's description of the 'second foundation' in his foundation series. (The second foundation in his novels is a society of 'mentalics' who communicate telepathically without words).

I thought that the novel was in need of some Samurai Champloo style fight scenes, hence the Inuyama twist. I am sure most readers will recall the 'Firefly Samurai' from Episode 2.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 21

Are all merchant quarters in Japan this busy? Jin contemplated this question as he surveyed the Kofu merchant quarter. It was strange to see so many people in the merchant quarter of a small castle town, and find that the hum created by the hustle and bustle of their activity was similar to that of Nihonbashi in Edo. The composition of the shops was a little different, reflecting the fact that Kofu and neighbouring areas specialized in the production of silk. And of course, deposits of quartz crystal had been discovered in the mountains about a century ago, so the manufacturers of jewels were well represented here. There were also shops selling buckwheat noodle, a specialty of this region, while teahouses served '_Hoto_', a dish of Chinese origin known to be favoured by Takeda Shingen as nutritional provision during battles.

Other than that, things were as expected. Vendors of soya sauce called out 'Best soya sauce in town!' while sellers of pottery and metalware attempted to attract buyers by yelling, 'High quality goods for a low price – come and have a look!' Vendors of news sold broadsheets and shouted out the most sensational news of the day; today it was 'Another case of kitsunetsuki!'

Jin and Mugen had already heard about the latest kitsunetsuki victim from the 'list' – an artist by the name of Ishikawa. But for the time being they had another objective; they were here to interview Takatoshi. So they negotiated a couple of narrow winding streets, asking for directions until they spotted the shop pointed out by some locals as Takatoshi's lacquerware shop.

Inside the shop a portly bald man dressed in a dark blue kimono spoke to a customer. "Ah, the _makie_ (sprinkled picture) technique is used to create such wonderful pieces of art. Basically one uses the sap of the _urushi_ tree and metal powder, but there are many varieties of makie – the _togidashi_, the _takamakie_, _ikakeji_ and _nashiji_. The design on this box uses the togidashi technique – this gold chrysanthemum was hardened, completely covered in lacquer, and then polished down with charcoal to be revealed in a subtle way. Exquisite work!"

The man in the blue kimono briefly glanced at Jin and Mugen as they entered the shop, but continued to focus on his present customer, moving on to a discussion of some of the other objects on display. Another shop attendant, a middle aged woman, approached them. "_Irrashaimasu_ – welcome. May I help you?"

"We have some private business with Takatoshi-san," said Jin.

The man in the blue kimono looked up. "Excuse me," he said to his present customer, as the shop attendant took over. He approached Jin and Mugen with a look of curiosity. "I am Takatoshi, how may I help you?"

"We want to know how much it costs," said Mugen.

He spoke with a sense of certainty that Takatoshi knew what 'it' meant, Jin noted with some amusement. And strangely enough, Takatoshi _did_ seem to know what Mugen was alluding to. Perhaps this was how criminals typically conducted their business – there was a hidden language involved. It had something to do with the attitude assumed and the manner of speaking, which embodied an innocuous phrase or sentence with a meaning obvious only to the parties in question. Mugen, who had plenty of experience in dealing with criminals, obviously knew this language.

Takatoshi said blandly, "There is a room behind this one where we can have a more private discussion." He led Jin and Mugen out of the display room into a small room that appeared to be some sort of inventory, but had a rectangular patch matted with tatami, on which some sitting cushions were placed for visitors.

Mugen plonked himself down on one of them without being invited to do so by Takatoshi. After some hesitation, Jin followed suit. Takatoshi sat facing Jin and Mugen, but directed most of his scrutiny towards Jin.

It did not take long for Jin to figure out the underlying dynamics of the situation. _He obviously thinks I am the 'customer' and I have appointed Mugen as some sort of an agent to help me out in making a deal with him. I suppose that's all right – it shouldn't be too hard to play that role._

"So how much does it cost?" asked Jin, repeating Mugen's question.

"There is no need for such haste, is there? Perhaps we should introduce ourselves first."

"I am not sure we want to tell you our names yet."

"Ah, so that's how it is going to be. But who told you about me?"

"Again, we can't tell you. Let's say we know someone who knows some people who know you."

Mugen added curtly, "We don't want to do any business with you if we're asked too many questions."

Takatoshi smiled reassuringly at Jin. "Don't worry, - that is always the case with my clients. I understand perfectly – some matters have to be handled with the utmost delicacy."

Jin said, "We want to find out about how it works before we decide anything."

Mugen observed that Jin was playing his 'role' quite well. _Fish-Face sounds cautious, and yet curious and a little eager – just as he should._

Takatoshi replied, again addressing Jin. "Are you, perhaps, a betting man? Perhaps you have placed bets on outcomes of sumo wrestling competitions, horse races, and so on?"

"No, my experience in that regard is somewhat limited, but my friend here is familiar with such things," said Jin, nodding briefly in Mugen's direction. "Why do you ask?"

"There is no need to worry, samurai-san. Even though the buke shohatto (laws for the samurai classes) discourage gambling, we all know that the samurai do not take it that seriously. And the bakufu looks the other way. Otherwise how would gambling establishments run by the yakuza flourish all around the country?"

"What is your point?"

"Basically the transaction between us is recorded as a gamble. People can bet on anything they please. They can bet on whether a person is going to live to be a hundred years old, or die from an illness by the end of the year."

"We want to know exactly how it works. Where does the Furin Kazan Inn come in?"

"Ah, the Furin Kazan Inn. I like your approach, samurai-san. You are very direct."

Jin and Mugen stared coldly at Takatoshi as he continued, "There is an interesting bunch of ladies running that inn, particularly that woman Tomoe. Have you met her?"

Jin and Mugen exchanged glances, tacitly agreeing that there was no point concealing the fact that they had visited the inn. Jin said, "Yes, we have. She is, as you say, an interesting lady."

"To say that she is interesting amounts to a euphemism, I suppose. And she has extraordinary powers, doesn't she?"

"She certainly claims to have extraordinary powers. But surely it is all superstition?"

"That is precisely the point. For example, in a trial before a magistrate it would be dismissed as such."

"Think about it. If Tomoe made the statements she is prone to making in a trial, they would be dismissed as ridiculous, and she would be pronounced as insane. At least, that is the most likely outcome."

Takatoshi had leaned forward as he said this, with an intense and animated expression in his eyes. "Of, course, there is also the possibility that the presiding magistrate is superstitious, in which case fear would do the trick."

Mugen said, "Huh? You think he'd be scared of spells or something?"

"A lot of people are superstitious you know, even those who pretend to be rational. Deep within all of us there is a fear of the unknown. For example, we can be frightened by ghost stories if the story-teller creates a suitably appropriate atmosphere for it."

"And then, the political and social atmosphere of these times is quite atavistic. It is rumoured, for example that when Tokugawa Tsunayoshi succeeds shogun Ietsuna, he will pass a 'Dog Edict' putting a ban on killing dogs. Why does he think he should do this? Because he is a superstitious man who was born in the Year of the Dog, and thinks that it has some special significance."[1]

"Furthermore, as rumours of kitsunetsuki have gathered force people from all walks of life have been seeking the advice of priests and exorcists; there has been an increasing demand for charms to ward of evil spirits."

Jin said, "But surely a presiding magistrate would not publicly endorse such beliefs – it would be embarrassing."

Takatoshi shook his head vigorously. "He may not _publicly_ endorse those beliefs, but he might have them nevertheless. You are mistaken if you think that people of high public stature and position are not influenced by superstition. Perhaps you might think that the rumour regarding Tsunayoshi is just a rumour. But not very long ago, during the sengoku jidai (warring states era) the great general Toyotomi Hideoshi wrote a letter to the kami Inari requesting a punishment for a fox spirit that had supposedly possessed one of his servants! I believe the letter is still preserved today, at the Todaji temple in Nara."[2]

"But that was more than a hundred years ago. To believe in such things in this day and age – it is just too absurd," said Jin, as Mugen nodded in agreement. However, both of them managed to convey a mixture of scepticism and eagerness, as if to suggest that they _wanted_ to believe in kitsunetsuki.

"I agree – it seems a little to absurd to think that three women can sit together and chant spells causing someone to fall sick and die, and have people believe that the death was due to possession by a fox spirit."

"But that is exactly what Tomoe claims," said Mugen.

"Yes, and she does have some powers – tsukimonosuji usually do. I certainly believe that she has the ability to predict the future – and the ability to predict death."

"As to how it all works out, I will tell you only what you need to know. For the sake of an example, let's say you have a rich uncle who is old and not likely to live very long. You are his only living relative and stand to inherit everything he owns. Wouldn't it be convenient to know when he is going to die? I mean it may be crass and vulgar to think that way, but it is only practical, and definitely not criminal. Perhaps you are in debt and you need to know whether you are going to inherit a sum of money by the eighth month of the year. But your uncle could live up to five years, in which case you would be happy for him, but it would be useful to know."

"Now what happens is as follows. I like to gamble, and you come to see me. You are a good nephew and dote on your uncle, so you bet a sum of money that your uncle will be healthy and alive around the eighth month of the year, but I bet that he won't. If you are right, I pay you, and if I am right you pay me."

At this point Takatoshi paused and stared intently at Jin, as if waiting in anticipation to hear the details of the 'job' Jin had in mind for him. Jin, on the other hand, wasn't sure if his acting skills were up to it, but did his best to assume the attitude of a man who wants another person conveniently out of the way. He noted that Mugen was playing his part to perfection; he had a speculative gleam in his eyes and a look that said, 'Let's get down to business, shall we?'

"How much will it cost?" said Mugen, calmly repeating the question he had asked earlier.

Takatoshi smiled. "The odds are quite steep. Again, using our hypothetical example, if your uncle is alive and well when the eighth month of the year arrives, you win and I pay you a certain number of ryo. But if he passes away, you give me two hundred times that amount."

"What if we decided not to pay up?" asked Mugen.

Takatoshi's facial expression didn't change but there was a cold edge to his voice as he said, "That would be a very bad decision."

Jin got up and said, "We will have to discuss this, and let you know later."

"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting."

---xxx---

Later, during their lunch at a teahouse in the neighbourhood, Jin and Mugen briefly discussed their meeting with Takatoshi.

"So what do you think? Is this gambling crap he was talking about a good enough cover?"

"Well, if the authorities did question him about it, it would sound very suspicious, but there would be no direct evidence to support the fact that a murder has taken place. And he would probably disguise the gamble. For example he could say that his client had bet on the outcome of a beetle wrestling competition rather than the life of someone."

"Yeah, but if the police got to see the pattern in every case they investigated – I dunno, I would arrest the man and force him to confess."

"It has probably never come to that. The police may be able to narrow down a list of suspects based on motives, but they would never have thought to look at whether any of them had any dealings with Takatoshi. We were, in fact, lucky to receive a tip from Akemi-san, the lady Fuu and I interviewed at Sekisuiji. And it was a chance remark she made to Fuu that had motivated us to question her."

"The brat is quite a good little goyokiki isn't she?"

"Yes. As you know she was very keen to interview Takatoshi, but I didn't think it was a good idea. Fortunately, she wasn't too stubborn about it."

"Is that why you bought that trinket? To pacify her?"

Mugen had pointed towards the _kogai kanzashi_ – a hair accessory Jin had purchased at the merchant quarter. There was a faint blush on Jin's cheeks as he answered, rather defensively, "Fuu-chan seems to like these – she always has a couple of them decorating her hair. And this is not just a trinket – this variety of kanzashi can be used for self defense."[3]

"Really? Yeah, I suppose so. Although I don't think she has ever thought of using them pins stuck in her hair _that_ way. And as you and I know, she has been in trouble often enough."

"Perhaps her recent experience in martial art will make her appreciate them differently."

"Is she any good with the jo? I mean, do you think she stands a chance in a _real_ fight?"

Jin paused briefly as he contemplated the question. "I think that she has the skills, but I am not sure if she has the instinct," he said cautiously, before he added, "I think that in a real fight she might end up losing because she is a very compassionate soul. As you know, sometimes the only way to survive a fight is to kill the other person, and that decision has to be made within a split second. Because of her nature, Fuu will probably hesitate in such a situation."

"Well, it is good that there are always people to fight for her."

"I want to make sure it stays that way – I definitely don't want her to have the experience of killing someone. So I hope she never has to fight."

"In that case she won't be using the kanzashi as a weapon."

"It doesn't matter – I just want to give her something she likes."

Jin smiled in amusement as Mugen rolled his eyes and muttered something to indicate his disapproval.

* * *

[1] Tsunayoshi did indeed pass such a law during his time as shogun. (See Wikipedia article on Tokugawa Tsunayoshi).

[2] A translated version of the letter Hideyoshi wrote appears in Lafcadio Hearn's _Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan_. Extracts are easily available on the internet, but I have reproduced it below for interested readers:

KYOTO, the seventeenth day of the Third Month.

TO INARI DAIMYOJIN:—

My Lord—I have the honour to inform you that one of the foxes under your jurisdiction has bewitched one of my servants, causing her and others a great deal of trouble. I have to request that you will make minute inquiries into the matter, and endeavour to find out the reason of your subject misbehaving in this way, and let me know the result. If it turns out that the fox has no adequate reason to give for his behaviour, you are to arrest and punish him at once. If you hesitate to take action in this matter, I shall issue orders for the destruction of every fox in the land. Any other particulars that you may wish to be informed of in reference to what has occurred, you can learn from the high-priest YOSHIDA.

Apologising for the imperfections of this letter, I have the honour to be Your obedient servant,  
Your obedient servant,  
HIDEYOSHI TAIKO

[3] The wikipedia article on kanzashi describes the kogai kanzashi as follows: "Kogai kanzashi are made using rods of tortoiseshell or other materials such as ceramics or metals. Kogai means sword in Japanese. This is appropriate because many Kogai Kanzashi are formed from a pin and a sleeve, like a sword and its sheath." The website samuraiweapons(dot)org describes its use as a weapon.

Author's note: Again, I thank reviewers and readers, and those who have put me on favs and alerts. Also, thanks to the Editors/Lilah 71 of the Best Anime Fiction site for including this story on their list of fan fiction. All these things give me a lot of support and encouragement.

The interview with Takatoshi is actually rather similiar to its counterpart in The Pale Horse, including some of the dialogue. In that novel the character Mark Easterbrook talks to a 'Mr. Bradley'.

I am not sure when I will be updating next; it is busy at work and I will be travelling soon. But I will try to update ASAP. In the meantime readers can check out a site on which I have made a 'scrapblog' based on some chapters of this novel. These are basically amateurish collages I made using extracts from the novel and images from the series. But it is something completely new to me and I had a lot of fun with it! The homepage link on my profile page leads to my live journal account from which these can be accessed. Actually, there are some SC based scrapblogs on scrapblogs(dot)com that are really good; a lot better than mine.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 22

_Presumably, as a martial artist, I do not fight for gain or loss, am not concerned with strength or weakness, and neither advance a step nor retreat a step. The enemy does not see me. I do not see the enemy. Penetrating to a place where heaven and earth have not yet divided, where Yin and Yang have not yet arrived, I quickly and necessarily gain effect._

_Well then, the accomplished man uses the sword but does not kill others. He uses the sword and gives others life. When it is necessary to kill he kills. When it is necessary to give life he gives life. When killing, he kills in complete concentration; when giving life he gives life in complete concentration. Without looking at right and wrong, he is able to see right and wrong; without attempting to discriminate, he is able to discriminate well. Treading on water is just like treading on land, and treading on land is just like treading on water. If he is able to gain this freedom, he will not be perplexed by anyone on earth. In all things he will be beyond companions._

- From Annals of the Sword Taia, by Takuan Soho, translated by William Scott Wilson in _The Unfettered Mind: Writings of the Zen Master to the Sword Master_, Kodansha International.[1]

_**Fuu's Reflections**_

At the present moment I am with Jin, Mugen, Hideo-jisan, and Ayako-basan. We are at the dining room of the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn, discussing the events of the day. However, I should clarify that I have not really contributed to the animated discussion that is taking place. It seems as though I am not part of the picture I am describing – I am part of another reality, like a ghost in the presence of living beings. As I watch and listen to Jin, Mugen, Oji-san, and Oba-san, I experience the familiar feelings of love and affection for them, and yet they seem distant, untouchable, and out of reach. It feels as if I cannot be part of the harmony and warmth that is surrounding me.

I suppose this is because fear and anxiety have a way of diminishing the pleasure one derives from the little things in life. And I don't think I have ever been as scared in my life as I am today. I have trained diligently in the martial arts for two years, but do I really know how to fight? I had, in fact, asked Shishou this question, a couple of months ago: "How does one know whether one is prepared to fight a real battle without having the experience of it? Can this experience be acquired through sparring?"

Shishou had said, "Sparring is irrelevant – it is just a game of tag. You do not want to kill your opponent and your opponent does not want to kill you. It does not teach you anything about a real battle."

"Neither is the acquisition of a higher grade any indication of the ability to prevail in such situations. One acquires higher grades and skills in due course; it is just a matter of time and diligent practise. But it is hard to know whether one had the _right_ _mind_ to prevail in a battle situation."

Jin interrupts my thoughts with a delicate and discrete touch of my hand under the table. The others somehow know of his gesture, but pretend not to notice. He is obviously concerned and clasps my hand as he asks, "Are you all right, Fuu-chan?"

"Yes, I am fine." The warmth of his hand clasping mine makes me feel a little better, but the cold sensation in the pit of my stomach does not go away.

I want to have that conversation with Shishou again. The one about the 'right mind', in which he had spoken to me about letters written by the monk Takuan to Yagyu Munenori, founder of the Edo branch of the Yagyu Shinkage school of swordsmanship. Shishou's answers to my questions were somewhat vague, evasive, and philosophical, and I don't think I had understood everything he had said. But replaying those words in my mind seems to give me some sort of strength.

There is an interruption again – this time it is Oji-san. "Fuu, why don't you tell Jin and Mugen about that interesting piece of information we found out from one of the acolytes at the Zenkoji temple?"

I try my best to sound animated and interested. "Ah yes, the woman Sachiko, who made a dying confession to the monk Joben a day before his murder, apparently worked on a part time basis for Toshitsugu. He has some sort of incense making factory and Sachiko was one of his employees."

Oba-san has also joined Oji-san in the effort to make me talk. She beams at me and says, "Yes, Fuu-chan managed to get the young man to open up to us and reveal that bit of information. But there was something else he said that was interesting, wasn't there?"

"Yes, I suppose so. He said that a merchant had also consulted Joben at the temple, sometime after he had spoken to Sachiko. He didn't remember the merchant's name, but gave us a description of him. At that time, I thought it sounded like a description of Hachiemon-san, but I am not sure now."

I feel terrible about sounding so unenthusiastic. They are all starting to look very concerned now, so I do my best to say, as brightly as possible, "Perhaps we should talk to some of Sachiko's neighbours."

Jin smiles encouragingly at me. "I believe that some of the local doshin have already spoken with them, but I think Fuu-chan would be able to do a better job. Maybe we should try our luck after we meet the town magistrate Takeda tomorrow."

One of the inn's staff members approaches our table. "Excuse me, Mugen-san, there is a lady by the name of Yatsuha who wishes to speak with you. She is waiting outside, in the garden."

Mugen gruffly excuses himself and leaves the table. I am surprised at myself for not being even remotely curious. Shouldn't I want to go and have a look at this woman who has been following Mugen, and is now supposed to be working with us? Especially since I have never met a kunoichi before.

I see that Jin is curious, but half of his attention is directed towards me, so he too ignores the intrusion. I think that I should take the opportunity to remove myself from the perceptive gaze of Jin; he has figured out that something is wrong, and I don't want him to find out. So I excuse myself with the remark, "I think I am a little tired, so I will go to my room and rest."

---xxx---

"Shishou, did you know Yagyu Munenori and Takuan?"

"Yes, Fuu, I did. That makes me a very old man, doesn't it?!"

"When did you meet them?"

"I trained for a few years at the Yagyu school in Edo, when Lord Munenori was the chief instructor, and a political advisor to the shogun Iemitsu."

"He was also the shogun's sword instructor wasn't he?"

"Yes. Not only was he an instructor to shogun Iemitsu, but also to his predecessor shogun Hidetada, and perhaps very briefly to the first Tokugawa shogun Lord Iyeasu."

"So how did you know about Takuan's letters to Lord Munenori? You must have been a favoured disciple to have had those sorts of discussions with him."

"During those days I was a keen student of kenjutsu. It was a privilege to be trained by such a legendary swordsman, and I was at that time planning to devote my life to the Shinkage-Ryu style of swordsmanship. It didn't quite turn out that way; I eventually took to jojutsu, but that is another story."

"Did Takuan explain his compositions in those letters? What did he mean by 'I do not fight for gain or loss, am not concerned with strength or weakness, and neither advance a step nor retreat a step.'?"

"I think Fuu that these things are to be reflected upon, based on your own personal experience in martial art. They are learned from the heart; even if you understand the principles they cannot be verbalized for someone else's benefit."

"Is it related to the concept of 'no abiding mind'? If one is concerned with 'gain or loss' and 'strength or weakness', then one's responses are no longer instinctive – you think, and your 'mind stops' and you lose the battle. Is that what it means?"

"Perhaps. Even Takuan used the word 'presumably' to indicate that he did not know for sure. But from a practical point of view the lesson is to practise the forms diligently. For example, the kata we just practised was a hypothetical sequence of events. I attacked with the sword. You defended with the jo, and then counterattacked with a strike. By doing so you learnt the application of a certain set of techniques in a given situation. Another kata will teach you a different set of techniques, or applications of the same techniques in an entirely different situation. But if you practise these forms many times, the techniques become a part of you. When faced with a real situation that is similar, your response is instinctive. You do not think, you have 'no mind', and your mind does not 'stop' in the sense that you do not stop to think about the techniques or the strategies you are going to use. In essence, you are 'not concerned with strength or weakness', and you do not 'retreat a step nor advance a step.'"

---xxx---

I smile to myself as I walk up the stairs to my room. Shishou had been evasive initially, but had eventually yielded to my persistent questioning. Sometimes, I suppose, there are advantages to being stubborn.

I notice that Jin has caught up with me. I am surprised that he followed me so soon after I left the dining room. Surely he realizes that Oji-san and Oba-san _know_ that his intention must have been to follow me? But I guess that in this case they do not mind – they too have figured out that something is wrong, and want Jin to find out.

"Fuu-chan, I must speak to you. Please come with me." He takes my hand and tries to guide me in another direction; I think he wants to take me to the room he shares with Mugen.

"Jin-chan, we are alone together. I don't think Oji-san and Oba-san would approve."

"I told them that I was going to see you. They didn't seem to mind."

I relent and let myself be guided to Jin and Mugen's room. Perhaps it is the best thing I can do – they are all getting very suspicious and I have to try and convince them that nothing is wrong. And I like it when Jin holds my hand. Perhaps it is the last time –

No, I definitely don't want to think of that. It will make me weak and I won't be able to fight. For the time being I have to focus on the present. I have to act as if nothing has happened, and pretend that I did not meet Inuyama today.

We are in Jin and Mugen's room and sit facing each other on the tatami. Jin says, sternly but kindly, "Fuu, please tell me what it is that you are so worried about. Are you about to do something that you shouldn't do? The last time you were like this was during our trip to Nagasaki – you went to Ikitsuki Island on your own. And forgive me if I say this – that was a very silly thing to do."

Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. It will be very hard to lie to Jin – and at this moment I am inclined to do exactly what I did on the night before that trip to Ikitsuki-shima. I want to be held in his arms and comforted as I cry my heart out.

He has probably read my mind, as he moves towards me and pulls me into his arms. It feels like ages since we last embraced, and it is a heavenly feeling. I feel the vibrations in his chest as he says, "Fuu, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from your future husband. Please tell me, what is the matter?"

I embrace him tightly and kiss him on the exposed skin in the 'V' formed by the kimono. "Jin, it is nothing – I am fine. And I strongly recommend that we stop talking and take advantage of this opportunity. We are unchaperoned at this moment, and I think that you should kiss me."

He kisses me and I forget everything. It is all about the sweetness of the moment and nothing else matters.

---xxx---

I am in my room appreciating the gift Jin has given me. It is a beautiful kanzashi, with its end decorated by a crystal shaped into an ume (plum) blossom – a flower symbolic of young love and the approach of spring. He had said such sweet things when he gave it to me. Well, at least to _me_ they were sweet things; I suppose Mugen would have found them to be nauseatingly sentimental.

He had said, "Kanzashi came to be in Japan during the Jomon period, when people would wear sticks in their hair as they were believed to have mystical powers that could protect them from evil spirits. I suppose we don't believe in these sorts of things now, but I do wish that _this_ kanzashi was endowed with powers that could keep you safe."

I take this as a good omen. It is, after all, quite a coincidence that something symbolic of safety and protection from evil is given to me at a time when I desperately need such protection.

I suppose Jin and Mugen will not understand why I chose to fight rather than letting them fight for me. There was a time that I probably would have. Back then, when I had asked them to be my bodyguards, they had struck me as men who were invincible. The fact that someone could hurt them using their skills in martial art was unthinkable – Jin and Mugen were just too good. But after their encounter with Sara, I had started to worry. I found that I didn't like the idea of either of them losing their lives for the sake of protecting me. They almost did, on that fateful day in Ikitsuki-shima, and I can't let something like that happen again. Even if it means that I have to die instead.

---xxx---

"Shishou, we haven't finished discussing that letter by Takuan. What does he mean by 'I do not see the enemy. The enemy does not see me.'?"

"My, you are a stubborn little girl, Fuu. Well, I can only repeat Takuan's words of explanation. The 'me' refers to the 'true self' of the individual, not the individual's perception of their self. The perceived self can be seen by the enemy but it would be difficult to discern the true self. Likewise, if one does not take a personal view of the perceived self, then one does not believe that one's perceived self is capable of seeing the martial art of the enemy's perceived self."[2]

"And to quote Takuan verbatim, 'The true self is the self that existed before the division of heaven and earth, and before one's father and mother were born. This self is the self within me, the birds and the beasts, the grasses and the trees and all phenomena'."

"When he talks about "Penetrating to a place where heaven and earth have not divided' he is talking about becoming one with the true self. On a simplistic level, perhaps it means that one must not use thought or reasoning or strategy – just look ahead and respond instinctively."

"What did Takuan mean by 'The accomplished man uses the sword but does not kill others.'?"

"Again Fuu, these things are better understood if you reflect upon them based on your personal experience. Perhaps he meant that when you reach a high level of accomplishment there is no need to kill – your opponents will fear you even if you do not want to strike them down, so there is no need to kill them."

"What about the rest of the passage?"

"It refers to being in a meditative frame of mind. 'Using the sword to give other's life,' according to Takuan means that you leave everything to the movements of your opponent. That is, you respond without thought. You kill or you give life entirely in a meditative frame of mind – you become the object of your own meditation. You are non-judgemental in this state of mind – so 'without looking at right or wrong' you are 'able to see right and wrong'."

"And the last bit, which says 'Treading on water is just like treading on land, and treading on land is just like treading on water. If he gains this freedom, he will not be perplexed by anyone on earth. In all things he will be beyond companions.' –what does it mean?"

"I don't know! Takuan himself said that 'the meaning of this will not be known by anyone unenlightened about the very source of mankind'. I guess this is what it means 'to follow the Way' in Zen and Taoist philosophy. Enlightenment is elusive, but one is constantly aiming at attaining it through the process of learning something. That something can be an exploration of martial art, calligraphy, the tea ceremony, incense discrimination, or any other aspect of life."

"You once told us that Lord Munenori wrote about concepts such as 'the life-giving sword' and the 'killing sword'. Was he talking about something similar? Something about the fact that killing the evil of one person is the same as giving life to many people?"[3]

"Again, I can't say. Those were secrets of the Yagyu school, compiled by Lord Munenori in a scroll about forty-something years ago. He was, after all, a student of Takuan, just like another legendary swordsman of his time, Miyamoto Musashi. But unlike Takuan, he was not a Zen master; his interpretation and application of what Takuan discussed with him may or may not have corresponded with what Takuan intended."

---xxx---

Shishou had refused to discuss things any further that day, but he had been amused with my curiosity. In any case, I am only a beginner in martial art, and do not know anything about Zen philosophy, so it would be difficult to understand such esoteric things. As Shishou said, it is all about diligent practise, reflection, and meditation, and that I will find the meaning of those words based on my personal experience. No one, not even Shishou, could have explained them to me.

But I find it interesting to note that those words keep flashing in my mind at this time, when I am faced with a crisis of some sort. Perhaps I will discover a new meaning in those words when I fight Inuyama tomorrow. Or perhaps I will die. In either event, I am happy with my decision – in my own small way, I will be 'giving life to others'. No one will have to die because of me.

* * *

[1] Takuan Soho (1573-1645) was a very influential monk from the Rinzai sect of Zen Buddhism, known to have been the spiritual teacher of legendary swordsmen such as Miyamoto Musashi and Yagyu Munenori, among others. A man of diverse talents, he studied calligraphy, painting, poetry, tea ceremony and gardening, and sought to infuse the spirit of Zen into all arts. _The Unfettered Mind_ is a translated collection of three essays by Takuan, two of which were in the form of letters to Yagyu Munenori, the head of the Yagyu Shinkage school of swordsmanship, and teacher to two generations of shoguns. The passage quoted above is from the Taiaki (Annals of the Sword Taia), a letter written to Munenori, or possibly another swordsman of note, Ono Tadaaki, of the Itto school of swordsmanship.

[2] I have deliberately avoided using my own interpretations as much as possible; I do not claim to have any expertise in Zen philosophy. In most cases I have simply paraphrased or quoted Takuan. Most of the writing and explanation in Takuan's work is deeply philosophical and hard to understand – it requires a lot of thinking and reflection. However, it is not important to fully understand the conversation here. My objective was to convey the martial arts culture of those times, and the strong influence of Zen on the martial artists of that time. It seemed plausible to me that Fuu, in a situation of the type she is facing in this chapter, would refer back to philosophical discussions with her teacher as a source of strength.

[3] Around 1632, Munenori wrote the Heiho Kadensho, a philosophical treatise on shinkage-ryu style of swordsmanship, which has been translated into English by several authors. See, for example, _The Life Giving Sword_, by Yagyu Munenori, translated by Willian Scott Wilson, Kodansha International, 2003. One can see the influence of Takuan's work in Munenori's writing, but I got the impression that his interpretation of some concepts was quite different from that of Takuan's. Another martial arts book that is similar in spirit is Miyamoto Musashi's _The Book of Five Rings_.

Author's note: I am not sure how this chapter will go down with the readers. Being a student of the traditional martial arts, I have perhaps been carried away here by my fascination with some of the martial arts literature I have read. But I had made a resolution to myself when I started writing this novel that I would write down pretty much whatever came into my head, and this was the end result of my efforts this weekend.

I suppose I should apologise for not attempting to explain some of the deep philosophical stuff that appears in this chapter - I simply did not have the audacity to do so. One can say I have presented an 'impressionistic' view of the times, and to a minor extent also of Fuu's emotions and thoughts. Perhaps I will revise this chapter later with some additional notes.

Again, many thanks to readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this (somewhat unusual) chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 23

_**In Which Several Conversations Take Place**_

_I. At the Garden of the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn_

Yatsuha looked at Mugen nervously. "_Konban wa_ – good evening," she said formally. She fought the impulse to fidget with her obi.

Mugen nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting, appraising her attire of a blue kimono printed with a landscape of snow capped mountains and cherry blossom trees.

"I, er, wanted to talk to you about something I heard."

"And what is that?"

"I received information regarding the presence of an assassin in Kofu. He is supposed to be after the three of you."

"And why do you want to help us? Aren't you one of the shinobi belonging to the shogun's collection of pet dogs?"

Yatsuha sighed in exasperation. _He has acquired that snooty samurai attitude from Jin_. "I don't care what you think of me or of the shinobi in general. Please take this piece of information seriously. This man, Inuyama, is one of the most dangerous assassins in Japan."

Mugen said, sceptically, "And that is why you have been following me? You want to protect us or some such crap?"

"I, er, wasn't hired to follow you. I was just, I mean – Ah yes, I was practising."

"Practising what?"

"Well, you know, us shinobi have to practise the skill of tracking or following people. I thought that following you would be a good test of my skills. You are very sharp you know."

_Flattery will get you nowhere miss_, thought Mugen. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you like. But this man, Inuyama, is a threat you will do well to take seriously. My informant tells me that your friend Jin encountered this man previously and was unable to kill him. It was during your trip to Nagasaki, so you should have a recollection of it."

"That old dude? Yes, Fish-Face did mention something."

"My informant also tells me that Inuyama was seen following your friend Fuu and her family today."

Mugen felt something stir within him. It was an unpleasant feeling; his instincts warned him of a danger he did not want to acknowledge. _Fuu must have met Inuyama today – that is why she has been acting so strangely._

"Who is your informant?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you."

Yatsuha spoke truthfully; she had been informed by a shinobi from the Kofu Castle, and given strict orders not to reveal the source of her information.

"Who hired this guy?"

Mugen's question made Yatsuha feel more uncomfortable. If she revealed that piece of information and the details surrounding it, Mugen would be able to guess that her informant was from the Kofu castle. So she said, "Perhaps an old enemy of yours - I am not sure."

"Are you and your friend keeping a watch on this guy?"

"Yes, my informant has obviously been watching him, and once I find out where he is staying, perhaps I too will keep a watch on him."

"And why exactly do you want to help us?"

Yatsuha was annoyed with his hostile attitude but responded patiently. "Aren't I one of your partners in this case we are investigating? I am supposed to look out for you – that is what partners do."

"Uh-huh," said Mugen with an intonation suggestive of disbelief. "Well, thanks for letting us know. See you later." He started walking towards the entrance of the inn.

Stung by the rudeness of his dismissal, Yatsuha was in half a mind to walk off in anger, but instead she followed Mugen. "Please listen, we need to work together on this. My instincts tell me that Fuu-san in particular is in great danger. Maybe I can help."

Mugen said, "I think we know how to take care of her." But he had halted in his tracks; Yatsuha interpreted it as a sign that he was willing to listen.

"I might get some additional information later tonight. But the inn may be closed, so I am not sure how to send a message. If your room has a window or perhaps a door next to a balcony -"

She was hesitant to complete the sentence as she expected Mugen to be reluctant about revealing the whereabouts of his room; he obviously did not trust her yet. But he had turned around to look at her and was smiling somewhat sardonically, as if to suggest that Yatsuha was planning some sort of late night assignation with him. To dispel beyond doubt any such notions, she said, "I could arrange for a letter wrapped around a stone to be thrown into your room."

"Why wouldn't you just wake up the inn-staff?"

"No, I don't think they would take very kindly to that."

"Why not wait until the morning then? What could be so urgent?"

"I don't know. But my gut feeling tells me that it is important that you are informed immediately."

Mugen stared at her for a while, as if attempting to assess the situation. "All right then," he said, eventually, shrugging his shoulders.

---xxx---

_II. At Jin and Mugen's Room in the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn_

"So what do you think, Fish-Face?"

"Your theory is certainly plausible. As all of us have observed, Fuu has been acting rather strangely today. It is definitely possible that she ran into Inuyama – that would explain why she was looking so worried. But why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I dunno. She's a female after all. They aren't particularly logical."

"I don't agree. I think Fuu-chan is a very practical, down-to-earth sort of a girl. Well, most of the time, that is. When she went on that trip to find her father she was sensible enough to choose us as her bodyguards; you have to agree that it was an excellent decision. But towards the end of that journey, she did make a critical mistake in going to Ikitsuki-shima on her own."

"Do you think she is planning something similar this time? But what could it be?"

"I wasn't able to get her to tell me."

"Maybe we should go and question her together. We might be able to get the brat to talk if we confront her about this Inuyama dude."

"Fuu went to bed a while ago. She is probably asleep by now."

"We could wake her up."

"No, let her rest. We can speak to her in the morning. In the meantime we should discuss the Inuyama issue with Hideo-san."

---xxx---

_III. At the Dining Room of the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn_

The dinner tables at the dining room had been cleared, but a few of the guests lingered for some tea and after dinner conversation with fellow travellers. Hideo and Ayako looked worried as they discussed Fuu's odd behaviour.

"She was so cheerful at the beginning of the day. I wonder what happened to make her mood change so drastically."

"Yes, she had been so enthusiastic about the information she had pumped out of that young acolyte at the Zenkoji temple. She told me she couldn't wait to tell Jin and Mugen. But she was silent during dinner and hardly ate anything."

"Could it have been something that the old samurai said? The one she was speaking to at the rose garden?"

"Apparently he was just making small talk, admiring the flowers, commenting on gardening techniques etc."

"But her mood seemed to change after that conversation didn't it?"

"Yes, you may be right about that Ayako-san."

At this point Jin and Mugen walked into the dining room and made their way towards Ayako and Hideo.

"Ah, Jin, you are back," said Hideo. "Perhaps you have been able to find out what has upset young Fuu."

Jin repeated the gist of his discussion with Mugen. Ayako and Hideo exchanged anxious glances as Hideo asked, "Would this Inuyama happen to be an old man?"

Mugen said, "Just as we thought. You did run into him didn't you?"

"Yes, we did see this man, from a distance. But it was Fuu-chan who had a conversation with him."

Ayako's remark elicited a simultaneous 'What?!" from Jin and Mugen.

Jin had turned even paler than usual, and had his left hand on his katana with a thumb placed on its hilt. "She spoke to him alone? I don't like this. Based on Fuu's behaviour, I am inclined to think that he made some sort of threat to her. But it is very strange that she didn't tell us."

Hideo noted a certain something in Jin's voice, which he interpreted to be a feeling of hurt. _He hates the fact that she didn't confide in him_. "Perhaps there is some sort of blackmail involved. He may have threatened to do something if she told us about him."

"I think you may be right Hideo-san," said Jin. "The question then is - what might that threat have been?"

"If this Inuyama is an agent of the bakufu, then she may have been asked to give herself up in exchange for the lives of her family and friends."

Mugen said, "I don't think it was the bakufu – if it had been the bakufu, I don't think Yatsuha would have warned us."

"She is a kunoichi isn't she?" said Hideo. "I think, my friend, you should be careful around her. I don't know if loyalty means anything to the shinobi. She may have given you that information to serve some agenda of her own."

"You samurai seem to have something up your backsides when it comes to the shinobi, don't you?!"

"Mugen-san, I agree that it is unfair to make sweeping generalizations about the shinobi, especially given that the samurai have chosen to hire them from time to time and they have served us well. But the very nature of their job is such that it inevitably involves deception and treachery of some sort. So it is very hard to trust them."

"Be that as it may, I think we have to take the information she has given us seriously," said Jin.

"The brat will probably try to pull a stunt of the sort she did in Nagasaki," said Mugen. "She sent us to buy some souvenirs and then took off to Ikitsuki-shima all by herself."

"Well then, she must be accompanied by at least one of the three of us – i.e. Jin, Mugen, or me - at all times," said Hideo. "Ayako-san, you too must be guarded."

Ayako, who always thought about the practical side of things, said, "Surely that would be difficult to manage – what about the times we have to make use of the privy?"

Mugen scratched his head. "This guy is a samurai isn't he? Wouldn't he think that a sneak attack in the privy would be a 'dishonourable act'?"

"We have to be prepared for all contingencies," said Hideo. "Whoever wants to kill Fuu-chan could also have thought of using the shinobi. In that case an attack in the privy is a distinct possibility."

Jin explained to Mugen, "During the sengoku jidai (warring states era) it was rumoured that Uesugi Kenshin, a great rival of Takeda Shingen, and later of Oda Nobunaga, was assassinated in a privy."

Hideo added, "Yes, as the story goes, a shinobi hired by Oda Nobunaga was concealed in the sewage pit of the privy used by Kenshin. He then speared Kenshin through the anus at a critical moment."[1]

_So you guys literally have something up your backsides when it comes to the shinobi_, thought Mugen. "So what do we do about it?"

Ayako interrupted with the remark, "With due respect gentlemen, I would not like to be, uh, accompanied to the privy, and neither would Fuu. Perhaps we are being too paranoid about all this."

The debate about security measures continued, concluding with the general agreement that the ladies would be guarded 'most of the time', with Mugen and Jin keeping an eye on Fuu in particular. Persuading Fuu to reveal the content of her conversation with Inuyama was another matter; the consensus being to question her about it in the morning.

---xxx---

_IV. Inside the Bark of a Pine Tree in Kofu_

There was a congregation of flying squirrels inside the hollow of a pine tree located in a forested area of Kofu. The squirrels' names are difficult to pronounce – in human phonetic sounds they could perhaps be transcribed as Xchrpq, Chrpsqchink, and Shruxkirch respectively.

Chrpsqchink and Shruxkirch were attempting to reason with Xchrpq with the objective of persuading him to give up his somewhat unseemly fascination with humans. "Why are you so keen to resume your association wit the Pink One? Didn't you tell us that she abandoned you a few years ago?" asked Chrpsqchink.

'The Pink One' is the title the three squirrels used for Fuu, because approximating 'Fuu' using phonetic sounds of the momonga language is quite difficult. Likewise, Mugen is referred to as 'The Red One', and Jin as 'The Blue One'. This is because in the memory of Xchrpq, aka Momo-san, Fuu, Mugen, and Jin wore pink, red, and blue garments respectively. (Actually, we know that Momo-san can manage to say 'Jin' using momonga phonetic sounds, but it ends up sounding more like 'Cheen' rather than 'Jeen').

"She didn't abandon me – from her point of view she set me free. Her martial arts teacher, who has a strong influence over her, once gave her a lecture about how wild animals should be left in their natural habitat. It was rather annoying for me, because from my point of view we were mutual pets – I was her pet momonga, just as she was my pet human. But I wasn't able to make her understand. She dropped me off at a forested area near Edo and firmly told me to go away."

"And you were heartbroken about it," said Shruxkirch.

"Of course, I loved her. I had been with her since I was a baby. In fact, I had been injured when she found me. I couldn't fly and would soon have become the victim of a predator, so she effectively saved my life by taking me in and nursing me back to health."

"How did you end up here, in Kofu?"

"I guess I prefer the colder and more temperate areas of Japan, and this is one of them."

"You say that you saw them again recently. How did you recognize them? Humans tend to change in appearance over time."

"They haven't changed to the extent that they would be unrecognizable. I spotted them some evenings ago near the Furin Kazan Inn, and the only thing different about them was their clothing."

"Why didn't you contact the Pink One right away?"

"I wasn't sure how she would react. She might have told me to go away again, and that would have been painful."

"In that case there is no point fretting over your decision."

"Well, I am in the fifth year of my life, so I do not have long to live.[2] This may be the last time I get to see the Pink One. Also, recent developments have made it very difficult for me to avoid making contact with humans."

"Why is that?"

"I overheard a conversation between an old samurai and another human who was a messenger of some sort. The old samurai conveyed a message to a councillor in Edo through this man. The message was conveyed verbally, so I know that the old samurai is going to fight a duel with my former pet, the Pink One."

"Are you sure? Do you understand the language of the humans that well?"

"Oh yes. But I can't speak it, and humans definitely don't understand our language. So I am worried about how to get a message across to the Blue One, to let him know about the duel."

"Why only the Blue One – you could also try communicating with the Red One."

"The Red One is hard to communicate with. In fact, I did attempt to communicate with him once – at another time when the Pink One was in danger. But, he didn't understand, and, well, he was kind of rough with me."[3]

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I know that the duel is taking place near the Tsutsujigasaki ruins, just around the Hour of the Hare. I will try to get the Blue One to follow me there."

"The Hour of the Hare? Will you manage to keep awake?"

"We are nocturnal creatures, so it will be difficult for me – it is the time I usually prepare to go to bed. But it is the only way to save the Pink One."

"Well, we hope you are able to make the Blue One understand."

"I am optimistic about communicating with him. The last time I spoke to him, he seemed to understand, and held me very gently, unlike the Red One."

"You seem to like him."

Momo-san nodded. "He is an intelligent and attractive human, and I think he would make a very good pet. And he loves the Pink One, just as I do."

* * *

[1] See Stephen Turnbull's book titled _Ninja AD 1460 – 1650_, Osprey Publishing. This particular ninja assassination story is probably apocryphal; most scholars on the subject of Uesugi Kenshin's death believe that he died of stomach cancer.

[2] The Japanese flying squirrel or _momonga_ has a lifespan of 4-5 years. I am assuming that Momo-san was a very young squirrel when he was with Fuu; perhaps between 1-2 years of age.

[3] Most readers will recall the Episode 19, 'Unholy Union', in which Fuu sends a written message to Jin and Mugen via her pet squirrel Momo-san.

Author's note: This update came a little later that usual since things are busy at work, and I have been travelling. (This chapter was written at various hotels, airports, airplanes, buses etc.) It is still busy at work and I will be travelling some more, so I can't predict when the next update will come. Hopefully it will come soon enough to keep readers interested.

Many thanks to readers and reviewers. I hope you liked this chapter, although it makes my partiality towards Jin very obvious. (I have decided that he is irresistibly attractive to men, women, fox spirits, and now flying squirrels!)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is for **Illegitimi**, who likes strong female characters, and for **Wheelwright** who likes history.

* * *

Chapter 24

_In Zen there is a saying, 'Beat the grass and scare up the snake.' Just as you beat the grass to scare up the snake that lies within, there is a technique of surprising your opponent to cause his mind to become agitated. Deception is doing something unexpected by your opponent, and surprising him. This is the martial arts._

_Once surprised, your opponents mind will be taken, and his skill undone. Raising your fan or hand in front of him will also take your opponent's mind. Tossing aside the sword you are carrying is also a martial art. If you have obtained the skill of No-Sword, what will a sword be to you?_

- From _The Life-Giving Sword: Secret Teachings from the House of the Shogun_, by Yagyu Munenori, translated by William Scott Wilson, Kodansha International, 2003.

_**Fuu ran as fast as she could, followed by a horde of strange creatures with long beaked noses, red faces, and wings, on an otherwise human body.**_

"_**We are tengu. We understand the martial arts and want to tell you something about it," one of them called out to her.**_

_**Fuu decided to stop. After all, the tengu could not really harm her. This was only a dream state, and all she had to do if she got too scared was to simply wake up.**_

_**So she stopped, turned around, and asked, "What do you know of the martial arts?"**_

_**There were cackles of laughter, hooting sounds, as the tengu swarmed around her, and then broke into a dance. "What do you know of the martial arts, what do you know of the martial arts," they chanted, mimicking her tone and mannerisms, as one of them broke away from the group and morphed into a human form.**_

"_**Shishou?!" exclaimed Fuu.**_

_**Shishou answered, in the tengu's voice, "Silly girl, we are the ones who taught the secret principles of the sword to the legendary Minamoto Yoshitsune at Mt. Kurama. He later met the notorious bandit Kumasaka and his group of evil brigands, and single-handedly defeated them."**_[1]

_**The tengu morphed back to his original form and waved his hauchiwa, a magical fan made of feathers, at Fuu. The hauchiwa produced a strong gust of wind, almost blowing her away, before the landscape suddenly changed, and she was at the Tsutsujigasaki ruins in her martial arts uniform of blue gi and black hakama, with a jo in her hand, held in the horizontal 'tsune' or ready position at the right side of the body, right hand holding the centre. The horde of tengu were still surrounding her, now carrying swords, moving around her in a circle chanting, "Show us what you've got! Show us what you've got!"**_

_**One of the tengu faced her in hasso kamae – the sword pointing upright with the hilt positioned above the right shoulder close to the tengu's ear. "Hajime – lets begin," he said.**_

_**A stern feminine voice spoke from behind her. It was the voice of Ayako-basan.**_

"_**Fuu-chan you must not practise the martial arts – I don't want to see you covered in bruises at the time of your miai."**_

_**She turned around in the direction of the voice and found a gentle, pale pair of hands placed on her shoulders. She looked up to find Jin smiling down at her.**_

"_**Don't worry, Fuu-chan, I won't let anyone displace even a single hair on your head," he said, as he kissed her on her forehead.**_

_**One of the tengu morphed into Mugen and remarked, "He's just trying to get inside your kimono."**_

_**Three more tengu morphed into female human form. Two of these Fuu recognized as Otane and Akemi, while the third was a beautiful woman dressed in a strange costume.**_

"_**I am Yatsuha," the beautiful woman said, waving an incense stick around Akemi's head. "This is Toshitsugu's incense, the best incense in town!"**_

_**Akemi inhaled the smoke from the incense stick. She turned pale, and began vomiting before turning into a kitsune. Otane looked at Fuu as she remarked, "Be careful of the woman with perfume."**_

_**The tengu were in battle formation now, some of them carrying the Furin Kazan banner, others in full battle armour, mounted on horses, carrying weapons of various types. They were facing Jin, Mugen, and Hideo-jisan, who had formed a protective semi-circle around Fuu.**_

"_**Attack!" yelled one of the tengu generals, as the horde charged towards them with cries of "Banzai!"**_[2]

_**Jin, Mugen, and Hideo fought valiantly, but it was an increasingly difficult task as the tengu came in large numbers, quickly replacing the ones that had been cut down. Fuu wanted to help them, but was frozen to the spot, unable to move her hands or feet.**_

"_**Now would be the time to wake up," she said to herself.**_

She woke up in a cold sweat, around the first half of the Hour of the Tiger. It was time to get ready.

---xxx---

In her daydreams, Fuu had enjoyed several conversations with Jin on the martial arts in general, and the techniques of the sword in particular. Ever since she had started training in jojutsu she had several daydreams of this kind, but had never expected to engage in a _real_ conversation with Jin on such topics. There was, for one, no reason to think that she would ever meet Jin again. And when she did meet him again, unexpectedly, after three years, her shyness and diffidence about her abilities had prevented it. How could a novice converse with a master swordsman as an equal? It was somehow inappropriate – something that people just didn't do.

But in her daydreams she gave free reign to her imagination. Not only could she debate the finer points of various techniques in kenjutsu and jojutsu, she could talk about the psychological, philosophical, and spiritual aspects of various martial arts. Of course, she did not restrict herself solely to conversations; she often conjured up imaginary situations in which she fought by his side. There were even some situations in which she saved his life.

There were also some less childlike and more romantic aspects to these fantasies but they are not relevant here. Suffice it to say that her imaginary conversations with Jin were a source of strength, something she could draw on in times of crisis. The present moment was certainly one of these times, as she was on her way to fight a duel with the deadliest assassin in Japan.

"_Was there a strategic reason behind the choice of the Tstsujigasaki Yakata as the location for this duel?"_

"_I don't know, Jin. I think it was a pretty random choice – it was the first place that came into my head."_

"_Perhaps you thought that there was some benefit to having a duel so very close to the Kofu castle. Guards from the castle could be patrolling the area, in which case they could prevent the duel from taking place."_

"_Assuming that the order to assassinate me came from the bakufu, it is extremely unlikely that guards from the Kofu castle would want to prevent this duel."_

She was almost halfway there, Fuu estimated. She had been to the Tsutsujigasaki ruins with Jin and Mugen, on their way back from Hachiemon-san's place, the day they had attended the Ko-Kwai at the Furin Kazan Inn. It had taken about forty minutes to walk from the Tsutsujigasaki ruins to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn. Given that she had been walking for about twenty minutes, it was logical to assume she had covered about half of the distance in question.

Her pulse started to quicken as she drew closer to her destination. She clenched the jo tightly but couldn't prevent her hands from shaking. Her fingers and palms were cold, and yet sweat poured from them. She wondered about the martial artists who undertook the rite of _musha shugyo_ and travelled around Japan to test their skills against martial artists of renown by challenging them to a duel. Why would one choose something like this as a way of life?[3]

"_Perhaps they are just following the Way."_

"_If you say so."_

"_You are sceptical?"_

"_I suppose it is noble to be prepared to sacrifice your life for the sake of learning. But learning itself is not the Way."_

"_Yes, but it is the path to enlightenment. When you have perfected things you reach a stage when you 'forget learning'. This is the sense in which you find the Way."_

"_At the present moment, the Way be damned! I just want to go home."_

---xxx---

Sometime towards the end of the Hour of the Tiger the 'piece of paper wrapped around a stone' was thrown into Jin and Mugen's room, just as Yatsuha had promised. But by the time Mugen stepped on to the balcony the shinobi who had delivered the message had vanished.

The message did not contain much information – only a cryptic remark to the effect that Inuyama had arranged a duel around the Hour of the Hare, and that his opponent was rumoured to be a very young woman. It did not name the location, or explicitly state that the young woman in question was Fuu, but it was enough to send a chill down the spines of Jin and Mugen.

"I'll go and check if she is in her room," said Mugen.

"Yes, and wake up Hideo-san if she isn't."

Jin was surprised at how calm his voice had sounded. He had, in fact, been shaken to the core; the mixture of fear and dread he felt was of an intensity he hadn't previously experienced.

It was confirmed that Fuu wasn't in her room, or anywhere else in the inn's compound. Her martial arts uniform was missing, and she had also taken a jo and wakizashi (short sword) with her. Ayako and Hideo, who were now in Jin and Mugen's room, looked extremely worried, with Ayako close to tears. "What shall we do? We don't even know where the duel is taking place," she sobbed.

There was a strange chirping sound as something flew into the room. Mugen drew his sword immediately and was about to slice the object, but his sword was blocked just in time by Jin's katana.

Jin, Hideo and Ayako simultaneously exclaimed, "Momo-san?!"

The squirrel hopped on to Jin's shoulder and chirped at him. It jumped back and forth between the piece of paper with Yatsuha's message and Jin's right shoulder.

"I think it is trying to tell us something," said Mugen.

"Could it really be Momo-san?" asked Ayako. "Fuu had left Momo-san in a forest near Edo a long time ago."

"It certainly looks like Momo-san," said Hideo.

Momo-san now sat on Jin's shoulder and chirped incessantly. "It wants us to follow him," said Jin standing up decisively. He was already fully dressed with his daisho neatly tucked in his obi.

"How do you know that?" asked Mugen.

"It had guided us on a couple of occasions during our trip to Nagasaki."

"So we just follow a squirrel?"

"Yes." Jin looked like he wasn't in the mood to argue. He had already stepped outside the room and was making his way out of the inn.

---xxx---

Fuu crossed the bridge across the old moat surrounding the Tsutsujigasaki mansion, and stood at the dilapidated entrance of the once glorious stronghold of the Takeda clan. This was where Inuyama had agreed to meet her. But as she surveyed her surroundings, which consisted of an open space surrounded by trees and old buildings, there was no sign of Inuyama.

"_He is late. Is that some sort of strategy, Jin? Like the one Musashi used in his duels? According to the stories I have heard, he deliberately arrived late for several of his duels."_

"_I am not sure Fuu, but don't let it affect you."_

About fifteen minutes later Inuyama appeared. With the jo in the near-horizontal 'tsune' position, Fuu faced him with a fierce and unflinching stare. Inuyama, in contrast, looked at her in his usual mild-mannered, almost grandfatherly way.

"I'll make it quick, _ojo-chan_ (little girl). Please remember this is just a job for me. I don't have anything personal against you."

"Well then, get on with it! Let me see the skill of the most dangerous assassin in Japan."

Fuu spoke with a confidence she did not feel. She was surprised that her voice sounded so steady and calm, as if it belonged to another person.

"Well spoken, my dear. Let's begin."

Inuyama walked towards her with the sword in _hasso kamae_, blade upright and cutting-edge facing the opponent, in this case Fuu, ready to strike when in cutting range.

Fuu found her heartbeat accelerate further as she walked towards him. Feeling the instinctive and urgent need to put some distance between herself and Inuyama, she thrust the jo forward with the right hand, and then using both hands speared Inuyama in his solar plexus. Inuyama had anticipated correctly but not fast enough; the impact of Fuu's strike was effective in halting him and making him feel slightly winded.

But the fact that Fuu had been able to complete an attacking move with relative success was something that had to have a psychological impact. There was a flicker of uncertainty Fuu was able to discern in those half-closed eyes, even though it was there only for a fraction of a second.

"Ah, you are better than I thought," he said, and resumed moving towards her in an unperturbed manner.

"_Once you have unsettled your opponent, it is important to drive home your advantage. If you miss the opportunity of attack at such vulnerable moments, your opponent will recover and counterattack. This is the teaching of famous swordsmen such as Musashi."_

"_Yes, it is all very well to say that Jin, but right now I am frightened out of my wits. I know that I should have made another strike in that moment he was thrown slightly off balance. But what do I do now?"_

"_Don't think too much. Be spontaneous. Remember what your Shishou said about 'returning the mind'."_

"_I remember. He was quoting Yagyu Munenori, who said 'if you strike with your sword and think "I've struck!" the mind that thinks "I've struck!" will stop right there, just as it is. Because your mind does not return from the place you struck, you will be distracted, struck by the second blow of your opponent, and your initiative will be brought to nothing. With your opponent's second blow you will be defeated.'"_

"_Yes, and to quote him further: 'Returning the mind means the following: if you have struck a blow, do not leave your mind in the place you struck. Rather, after you have made your strike, turn your mind back and observe your opponent.'"_[4]

Inuyama lifted his sword to make a cut. Fuu dodged, and placing her left hand at the end of the jo that was facing forward, pivoted the jo to make a strike with the opposite end, aiming at Inuyama's left temple.

Again, she executed the technique perfectly, but Inuyama had anticipated well. The jo barely grazed his temple.

"_I should have moved faster."_

"_Don't let the mind stop, Fuu."_

"_A hard and decisive version of that strike might have knocked him out. But how does one deliberately hit a human being – an old man at that?"_

"_Don't think about those things. He wants to kill you. The natural response is to defend – it is the spontaneous and correct action."_

Inuyama and Fuu circled each other, Fuu warding him off with the jo, not allowing him to enter within cutting range. He tried to manoeuvre her into disadvantageous terrain – towards the wooded end of the open space – so she would not have the room to ward off his attacks. But she saw through his moves and managed to keep him at bay.

"Ojo-chan, why don't you try _irimi_?" Inuyama goaded her. "Didn't they teach you how to do irimi at your dojo? Or are you scared?"

Irimi, as Fuu knew only too well, involved 'entering' very close to the body of the opponent, preferably at a blind spot, and making a strike. If executed correctly, the opponent in such a situation could cut you only by stepping back to make the right distance for a cut, thereby being in a position of disadvantage. However, in order to enter into such a position, you would have to cross the cutting range – and if your opponent anticipated your move correctly he would cut you down _before_ you reached a position of advantage.

For the time being, however, she had no intention of being goaded into making a potentially fatal mistake. If she chose to do irimi, it would be at a time she felt that it was the natural and spontaneous move to make. So she replied, "_You_ are the one who is trying to kill me, so _you_ find a way to do that. I am not here to make things easy for you. Don't you have enough skill?"

"You speak bravely – for a woman. It certainly has been fun playing this game with you. But now I am going to end this."

Saying this, Inuyama made a lightning-fast approach, one which Fuu didn't anticipate on time, placing her within cutting range of his sword. Her blood froze as she saw him start the execution of an equally fast, vicious cut at the kessa-giri angle, aiming to slice her from the left side of her temple, across to the right hip.

To her relief she was able to respond just in time to prevent the cut. It was by means of a crude and clumsy variation of a move she had practised many times in the dojo, but it was effective. She had managed to 'catch' Inuyama's left wrist with the jo, preventing the forward movement of his sword. Since the momentum of his cutting arm had been quite substantial, she might have even broken his wrist had she made her move sooner and more decisively.

This time, she did not stop to think what might have been the case had she executed the technique more effectively. Instead she completed her move by throwing Inuyama's wrist back with the assistance of the jo, guiding the sword away from her body.

Inuyama recovered quickly, however, and his next move came even faster, cutting her left forearm at a critical moment, when she had just been in the midst of preparing to counter strike. The cut was a minor one, but unsettling enough to cause her to lose control of the jo. To her horror, she had dropped the jo, and was now only left with her wakizashi. Before she could draw it, Inuyama attempted to press home his advantage by thrusting his sword towards her abdomen.

She had anticipated his move, stepped back, but not quickly enough to move entirely out of range of Inuyama's sword-thrust. The tip of his sword had pierced her abdomen, even though Inuyama was in an awkward position to complete the thrust.

The intense and searing nature of the pain had stunned her, but she had the presence of mind to recognize that she could not allow Inuyama to complete the thrust. The obvious action in such cases would be to move forward and drive the sword in deeper. One would then twist and draw it out in a manner that maximised the damage to the opponent's internal organs, leaving no chance of survival.

Inuyama, Fuu reasoned, was a seasoned assassin who would have no qualms about taking such action. So she immediately stepped back, while simultaneously pushing the sword out of her abdomen using both her hands, carefully avoiding the cutting edge. The act of removing the blade further magnified the shaft of scorching pain running through her belly, almost immobilizing her, but she forced herself to move further back, putting a greater distance between herself and Inuyama.

"_Is this why people committing seppuku ask for a kaishaku? I can understand it now – the pain is almost unbearable. Someone acting as a second ends the agony by severing the person's head."_

"_The battle is not over Fuu, maintain 'zanshin'."_

_Zanshin_ – literally 'the remaining mind', was a phrase Fuu had heard many times in the dojo. By way of an explanation her sensei had often quoted the samurai saying "when the battle is over, tighten your chin strap". Maintaining 'zanshin' was essentially equivalent to maintaining a state of alertness or readiness for battle at all times – even when the 'battle' had seemingly come to an end.

How did one maintain 'zanshin' in such a situation? Even the act of breathing was painful. The central shaft of pain emanating in her abdomen sent out smaller tendrils of pain that enveloped her body, acting like restraining forces that prevented her from moving. She knew she was about to faint – the symptoms were obvious. The metallic, sickly-sweet smell of blood oozing from her wound heightened the feeling of nausea, and her surroundings were rapidly fading out, creating the illusion of being surrounded by a fog.

But she wasn't ready to die just yet. So she forced herself to take deep, slow, breaths, even though it increased the intensity of the pain. She also kept a close watch on Inuyama, who strangely enough hadn't made a move to finish the kill.

"My offer of acting as kaishaku still stands," he said. "You can still choose to die like the daughter of a samurai."

His voice sounded hollow and faraway, just as hers did as she replied, "I would never give an evil man like you the honour of being my kaishaku."

Interestingly, the tone of her voice had sounded similar to what she had used when she had acted as a dice roller, in one of her many adventures with Jin and Mugen. It had been calm, confident, and authoritative.[5]

"_That is a good sign, isn't it? Hideo-jisan, when I demonstrated my dice rolling skills before him, remarked that I do it with 'no mind'."_

"_Yes, but maintain your focus. Maintain zanshin – he may attack any moment now."_

"_What is the point? I am going to die anyway."_

"_Do not think about death - it will make your mind stop. You will not be able to respond appropriately if that is the case. Try to block out the pain by focussing on your opponent and your battle with him. It isn't over yet."_

Fuu stepped in the direction of where her jo had fallen, with a deliberately exaggerated stagger. She moved within cutting range, presenting herself as an obvious target for Inuyama. Thrusting her head forward, she smiled, giving him a silent but mocking invitation to cut.

Inuyama chuckled. "You are a brave little girl, but that is not a clever move. It will take time for you to pick up the jo or draw your wakizashi – I will have cut you before you do so," he said, moving in for the kill. He raised his sword to _jodan kamae_, preparing to cut her from above her head.

Fuu was ready this time, and drew her wakizashi at a lightning-fast speed, blocking Inuyama's cut with it, right hand placed on the hilt, left hand supporting the blunt edge. The cut was a forceful one, designed to slice through her body, and she experienced a painful jolt in her arms and shoulders when Inuyama's blade struck her own. But the force and speed of the cut also provided her with an opportunity for deflecting the blade in an equally forceful way. The momentum of the sword deflection, in turn, threw Inuyama's right hand across to the left, simultaneously putting his body slightly off balance. Fuu immediately seized the advantage, stepping in close to Inuyama, while using her left hand to pin his right elbow to his body, pushing him backwards at the same time. Then she cut his neck with her wakizashi.

There was a look of surprise on Inuyama's face, and it was for the first time during their brief encounter that she had seen his eyes wide open. This was followed by a fountain of blood, which sprayed her before he fell to the ground dead, with the same wide-eyed, surprised look on his face.

Fuu felt herself fading out of the world; her surroundings darkened as she was no longer able to stave off the feeling of nausea and dizziness that had been brought on by her injury. As the light surrounding her faded, so did the sounds, yet she could discern the approach of people. The muted sounds she heard were recognizable ones – footsteps running towards her and urgent, frantic calls of 'Fuu' and 'Fuu-chan'. She recognized the voices of Jin, Mugen and Hideo-jisan. _I must say goodbye to them_, she thought, attempting to walk in the direction of the sounds. But each step was more difficult than the previous one, and she found herself falling forward, only to be caught by a pair of pale, outstretched arms. _Jin_.

And then there was oblivion.

* * *

[1] Tengu are mythical creatures in Japanese folklore, who dwell in the mountains, and are possessed with the hidden secrets of the martial arts. A classic philosophical text on the martial arts written by Niwa Jurozaemon Tadaaki (1659-1741) under the nom de plume Issai Chozanshi, is in fact written in the form of a conversation between a Tengu and a swordsman. See _The Demon's Sermon on the Martial Arts_, by Issai Chozanshi, translated by William Scott Wilson, Kodansha International, 2006. (Note that while the term 'Demon' has been used for Tengu here, it does not have a Satanic or Mephistophelean connotation. There can be tengu of many types – the spiritually evolved, the malevolent, or the mischievous variety).

[2] The term 'banzai' literally means 'ten thousand years', and was used as a battle cry by the Japanese during World War II, so its use here may be considered anachronistic. It is typically an exhortation of long life and celebration, and in Samurai Champloo we hear it in the episode 'Bogus Booty' when Jin, Mugen, and Fuu find counterfeit koban in a river. In the context of the WWII, the Japanese sometimes used the longer version 'Tennoheika Banzai' during a charge, which meant 'May the Emporer reign for ten thousand years'.

[3] The rite of musha shugyo was a samurai's 'warrior quest', a pilgrimage of sorts, undertaken ostensibly for the purpose of learning and improvement in the study of martial arts. Martial artists on such a quest were referred to as shugyosha, the most notable example being that of Miyamoto Musashi. William Scott Wilson, in _The Lone Samurai: The Life of Miyamoto Musashi_ describes a shugyosha as "a sword practitioner who perfected his skills and enhanced his reputation by wandering through the provinces of Japan engaging in combat – often mortal – with other swordsman." He also writes:

"The life of a shugyosha was by no means an easy one. It involved a long list of rigorous ascetic practices: in his travels, the shugyosha was exposed to cold and hot weather, often sleeping in the mountains and fields with little shelter from wind and rain; he bore hunger without carrying money or rations for his travels; he walked through the most inaccessible places and was always in danger of losing either his reputation or his life in a chance match along the way."

[4] The quotations are from Yagyu Munenori's _The Life Giving Sword_, referenced in the previous chapter.

[5] Readers will recall the episode ''Hellhounds for Hire-II" in which Fuu gets mistaken for a dice roller.

Author's note: Many thanks to readers and reviewers, and those who have kindly put this story on their list of favs. This update came later than usual, as I have been incredibly busy with travelling and work. The next one will also be late as there are several deadlines at work I can no longer ignore.

Readers may have found this chapter somewhat unusual; weaving dream sequences and action must involve breaking some sort of cardinal rule for writers! Again, I couldn't help delving into the martial arts culture of the times. But the most difficult part, in relation to writing this chapter, was the description of martial arts techniques. While I can easily visualize them, they are hard to verbalize, so I had to invoke an artistic license and settle for descriptions that are somewhat incomplete, and perhaps imprecise. I also felt that too detailed a description may hinder the flow of things, especially when one is writing an action sequence.

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this as usual, and I hope you enjoy reading it.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 25

**Miscellaneous Musings, Part I**

_I. Extract from the Diary of Hoshina Masayuki, Advisor to His Excellency the Shogun Tokugawa Ietsuna_

Day 11, Third Month of Enpo Year 3 (April 11, 1678)

I have a meeting scheduled this evening with Lord Ietsuna regarding the possible link between former regent Sakai Tadakiyo's activities and the recent events in Kofu. His reputation and record as _Tairo_, or head of Edo's Council of Elders, has been abominable. In light of his political ambitions, his link with a well known assassin needs to be scrutinized. To be honest, I do not know what to think of these events myself, so I am not sure what advice I should give to Lord Ietsuna.

There is also the matter of that mysterious scroll the metsuke managed to get hold of. This scroll had been supposedly stolen by Kariya Kagetoki, the former captain of the shogun's guard, from the Kisarazu dojo. Should it be returned to its rightful owner Takeda Jin? I wonder what the shogun will have to say about it.

---xxx---

_II. Imano Yatsuha's Narrative_

Day 8, Third Month of Enpo Year 3

I went to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn as soon as I heard what had occurred this morning. The event is almost impossible to comprehend. That slip of a girl killed Inuyama in a duel? But then again, as Manzou-san remarked, stranger things have happened.

I hope the outcome of this event is not as tragic as some of us fear it might be. The physician attending Fuu chose his words carefully, but I could sense the feeling of pessimism he was attempting to mask. Jin, who is also quite perceptive, closed his eyes for a brief second when Dr. Watanabe uttered that unpleasant phrase: 'We must hope for the best'. I think he was attempting to gain control over his emotions. When he reopened his eyes he had a calm and stoical look about him, as if he had accepted the possibility of her death as something he would have to deal with, just as he had to deal with other traumatic incidents in his life.

I get the feeling that there have been many such events in his past, and it seemed as if the burden of those events had suddenly reasserted itself. He had a look of weariness about him, like a traveller on an endless journey who had briefly believed it to have come to an end, only to find the illusion shattered by events that were beyond his control.

The contrast between the two friends, Jin and Mugen, couldn't be more striking, especially as far as their reaction to emotional pain is concerned. While Jin withdraws inward, going into a shell and retreating from the world, Mugen lashes out, venting anger on his surroundings. In this case Mugen ran around town picking fights with the local yakuza, leaving a trail of incidents that would have ended up involving the local police had it not been for the intervention of Manzou-san and me.

I seriously doubt that Jin and Mugen will be able to carry out the tasks Manzou-san has in mind for them. They are just not in the right frame of mind to do so. And it would be quite insensitive to even mention such things at this time, wouldn't it?

At the moment Fuu is running a high fever, which according to Dr. Watanabe is a matter of concern. A fever suggests that she might have acquired a potentially fatal infection. Dr. Watanabe has prescribed some herbal treatments for this, in addition to the _yomogi_ (mugwort) application that is typically used for such wounds. In my experience, yomogi is a very effective coagulant, and I hope it works well in Fuu's case too. Fortunately, Jin had the presence of mind to apply pressure on her wound, and the bleeding had almost stopped by the time the yomogi treatment was used.

---xxx---

_III. Miyamori Hideo's Narrative_

Day 9, Third Month of Enpo Year 3

This is probably the most depressing time of my life. Young Fuu is still in a precarious condition, running a high fever, even though her wound appears to be healing. We are all desperately praying for her recovery.

I cannot dismiss the feelings of guilt I am experiencing at this moment. Am I responsible for what happened yesterday? I must be. Had I told Fuu about my conversation with Lord Masakuni about a year ago, this might not have happened. She was, after all, under the impression that the bakufu wanted her dead, and would leave her family and friends alone once that objective was achieved. In fact, during her bouts of delirium she keeps muttering something to this effect: "Leave me alone, I must be alone, or they will kill all of you."

But what could I have done? Lord Abe Masakuni had ordered me not to reveal the content of our discussion, not even to my wife Ayako.

I had always been worried about what might happen in the event Lord Masakuni found out Fuu's identity, i.e. the fact that she was Kasumi Seizo's daughter. It was a fact that had worried Ayako and me even on the day she landed on our doorstep, for a supposedly brief visit. She had a very vulnerable and frightened look about her, and her eyes seemed to voice a silent plea for help. Ayako and I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave; in fact we invited her to stay as long as she liked.

It soon became obvious that she had been through a very traumatic experience. When showing her around the house, I had briefly touched the back of her shoulder with my hand, and she had flinched involuntarily in response, almost jumping a couple of feet away from me, as if I was about to hurt her. There were also some bruises on her arms. At that time, Ayako and I were both of the opinion that she had been raped. How could we have turned away a young orphan child, so desperately in need of protection? It was not her fault that she had been abandoned by Seizo, or that he had been one of the leaders in the Shimabara uprising.

Later we were relieved to hear that she hadn't been raped as we had feared. But the fact that she had escaped had been a matter of chance. By an interesting coincidence, the person who had saved her from that awful fate had been my jojutsu master! Given the difficult circumstances she was living in, however, it was only a matter of time that something of this nature would recur. In Edo, sixteen year old orphan girls invariably end up as prostitutes in the Yoshiwara pleasure district.

Loyalty to Lord Masakuni dictated that I tell him about Fuu's background, and let him decide her fate. But somehow, that didn't sit right with my conscience. And as time went by, young Fuu became a very important part of our household. Ours had been a happy marriage, but there had been something missing, a void of some sort we didn't even know existed until Fuu came into our lives. Until then we didn't realize that we had regretted the fact that we didn't have any children. But by the grace of Buddha, this little girl was sent to us. Why refuse such a blessing?

And then, I am only a low-ranked retainer of Lord Masakuni. Why would he ever concern himself with the lives of his petty vassals? Surely it was just a matter of changing her name and adopting her, and we could get away without drawing too much attention to ourselves?

So when I was summoned by Lord Masakuni about a year after Fuu had been with us, I wasn't particularly nervous. Poison tasters didn't have much to do, and were therefore very likely to be given odd jobs and errands. Typically, the order came indirectly through a higher ranked retainer, but having the honour of a direct audience with Lord Masakuni was well within the realm of possibility. I certainly didn't think that this meeting would have anything to do with Fuu.

Imagine the shock and surprise I experienced when Lord Masakuni said to me on that fateful day, "So, Hideo-kun, I hear that the daughter of Kasumi Seizo is your niece."

I had thought he would order me to commit seppuku after turning in Fuu to the authorities. But he did no such thing. Instead he said, "Don't worry Hideo-kun; we think that she is harmless. And it is quite providential that she should be under the care of one of my _loyal_ retainers. That way we can keep an eye on her."

He had a very bland, unreadable expression on his face, but the way he had emphasized the word 'loyal' had sent a chill down my spine. I suspected that he had some sort of plan in relation to Fuu – a plan that I was expected to execute. I also expected that it would be something that would involve a conflict between my loyalty to Lord Masakuni and my personal feelings.

But to my great relief he had said, "Hideo-kun, just make sure she stays the way she is now. That is, she remains a practising Buddhist girl, who does not have any connection with the Hidden Christians or anyone associated with the Shimabara Rebellion."

"When she marries, make sure that she marries into a respectable Buddhist family. I would advise marrying her into a samurai family working for a _fudai_ daimyo; that is, a daimyo closely aligned with the Tokugawa family. Of course, any marriage connection would have to have my approval."

In addition to being relieved, I had been very surprised, and it must have shown on my face. Lord Masakuni remarked, "I suppose you are wondering why the shogun rescinded the execution order against her. Let's just say she is not considered a threat any more. But if things were to change…"

He left the sentence unfinished; he obviously knew there was no need to complete it. I knew only too well what would happen if Lord Ietsuna were to 'change his mind'. Our entire family would be executed.

"And one more thing Hideo-kun, before you leave. You must not repeat this conversation to anyone, including members of your family."

I had felt uncomfortable about keeping such a big secret from Ayako and Fuu, but I could console myself with the fact that I had been ordered to do so. My father's last words came to my mind. He had said, "Hideo, remember that loyalty to your lord counts above anything else. It is a samurai's first duty to serve his lord with unquestioning and absolute obedience."

After that, life went on as usual, as if that particular incident had never happened. But the discussion had left a lot of questions unanswered, and I couldn't help thinking about it from time to time. Especially now, in light of what has happened, I have been going over it again and again. Why had the bakufu changed its mind in relation to Fuu? Based on that conversation, I am inclined to believe that the bakufu didn't hire Inuyama. But then, who did? Or did the 'powers that be' change their mind again?

Another thing has me worried, but I can afford to think about it later. Miyoshi-sama, the _nakodo_ (go-between) who arranged the miai that is to take place at the end of this month, sent me a message to the effect that Lord Masakuni strongly approved of Tanaka-san as a suitor for Fuu. In other words, if the Tanaka family made a marriage proposal, I would be ordered by Lord Masakuni to accept.

But as I said, I will think about that later. At the moment, the most important thing is the recovery of my adopted child.

---xxx---

_IV. Sakami Manzou's Narrative_

Day 10, Third Month of Enpo Year 3.

The town of Kofu is rife with rumours. Some say that an onna bugeisha travelling through town prevailed in a duel with a tsujigiri (serial killer). This female warrior is a woman with a considerable reputation; she is said to have a record of victory in twenty-odd duels. (Earlier during the day the number of duels was stated to be around five). Others speculate that the woman in question is a kunoichi in disguise of a tourist, hired to get rid of an assassin who was planning to murder Lord Ienobu.

There are many colourful versions of this tale circulating around Kofu, but only a few people know that it is based on a duel in which young Fuu-san killed Inuyama. Yatsuha-san, who is one of those people, was quite intrigued with these rumours, and we had an interesting conversation about it this morning.

"People seem to have a morbid fascination with events that involve violent and dramatic killings. If you were to talk to some of the Kofu townsfolk, they'd tell you various versions of what happened. And they seem to take enjoyment in making it sound as macabre as possible."

"Perhaps, Yatsuha-san, it breaks the monotony of their otherwise mundane lives. Since the events do not involve their loved ones or friends, they are somewhat removed from it. It becomes a form of entertainment – like a joruri play involving human beings rather than puppets."

She had probably detected a note of cynicism and disapproval in my voice, and looked at me with some curiosity.

"I take it that you don't feel much removed from this incident, even though your loved ones aren't involved. You have got to know Jin, Mugen, and Fuu, and you like them."

The statement she made was a rhetorical one, and she didn't expect a comment. Nevertheless, I said, "Even if I didn't know them, the death of a young girl of eighteen years is a tragic thing isn't it?"

"Don't say such things Manzou-san, she isn't dead yet," she said, somewhat sharply.

"I take it that you too don't feel particularly removed from this incident. You too have developed a liking for Jin, Mugen, and Fuu."

We were both silent for a while, not wanting to discuss these sentiments further. As officers working for the bakufu we recognized the need for objectivity; we couldn't afford to look at things from an emotional point of view. There was work to be done. To that end, I decided to change the subject.

"Yatsuha-san, the town magistrate Takeda-sama has asked for a report on this incident, as well as our progress on the kitsunetsuki case. In relation to the former, do you have any specific directives from Edo?"

"An official from Edo will arrive in a couple of days to brief him on what really happened here. For the time being you can only report what seems to have happened – an attack by a tsujigiri in which Fuu-san killed in self defense."

"Yes, but it might be considered rather odd that she was at the Tsutsujigasaki ruins at such an early hour."

"A lot of martial artists practise early in the morning. The Tsutsujigasaki ruins are like a shrine to the people here; they are sentimental about the history of the Takeda clan. Fuu-san chose a place with some atmosphere, that's all."

"Do _you_ know what really happened Yatsuha-san?"

She averted her eyes, pretending to examine the cup of tea she was holding. There weren't too many customers at the tea house we had decided to meet in, but she spoke in a low voice as she remarked, "I don't know much Manzou-san, and even if I did, I would have been ordered not to tell you."

I was somewhat amused by the gravity of her tone. It had sounded as if she was saying, 'If I told you then I would have to kill you'. Sometimes, I think, the younger generation of these times takes itself too seriously.

But perhaps she is right; the nature of truth is very complex, and there are times when it is better not to know it. And knowing too much about the past of our young friends might bring in a conflict of interest. That would certainly get in the way of our investigation of the kitsunetsuki case.

In any case, the purpose of this meeting was chiefly to discuss the latter, so without further ado I told Yatsuha-san about the plans I had in mind for the investigation.

"Now then – regarding the trap we are going to set for Takatoshi, there is an element of risk involved, especially for you, Yatsuha-san. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, and I am willing to take that risk. But we have to get Jin, or Mugen, or both, to meet Takatoshi again, and hint that they want me dead. At the present time, I am a little hesitant to approach them about it."

"I guess we can wait a few days. But I have already postponed quite a few things I had in mind. I reported to Takeda-sama the day before yesterday, in lieu of Jin-san. I told him briefly about the duel and mentioned the fact that Jin-san was a close friend of Fuu-san, and therefore unable to make the report himself."

"Why does Takeda-sama have to be interviewed by Jin? You could do it, or perhaps Kansuke-san."

"Well, it is rather awkward to interrogate a town magistrate; it is somewhat offensive and disrespectful. In fact, I told him that Takeda Jin would be '_reporting_' to him as the investigation progresses. I thought that it might be easier for Jin to find out facts in relation to the death of Takeda-sama's son Yoshiyasu. After all, he too is supposed to have been afflicted by kitsunetsuki."

"Why is that?"

"He has the Takeda name, and as far as I know he is definitely a descendant of the Takeda house of Kai. The fact that they may be relatives, albeit distant ones, might make it easier for Jin to ask personal questions."

"In the meantime, Yatsuha-san, perhaps you and I can look into the dealings of Toshitsugu and Hachiemon. We also need to investigate each of the kitsunetsuki deaths a little closely, to see if there are any common links to be unearthed."

We continued discussing the case for a while, although our hearts were not in it. Anxious to get some news regarding Fuu-san's recovery, we concluded by resolving to visit the Sekisuiji Inn around mid-day.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about the slow updates, but things continue to be busy at work. Hopefully the next update will come sooner. To give a brief preview it will have two parts: Ayako's narrative, and the Kyubi no Kitsune's narrative. I was originally planning to include these in Chapter 25, but it would have ended up being a very long chapter, so I decided to break it up into two parts.

I guess readers would have expected a closer look at Jin's reaction, but I have postponed that to the next couple of chapters.

Many thanks to readers and reviewers, I can't begin to describe how much I appreciate your support. In particular thanks to signed reviewers Illegitimi, Wheelwright, tomoegozen52, sakana-no-me, PrincessSys, and anonymous reviewers billabong, gymcat, and Anonymous. Among the anonymous reviewers I must thank billabong and gymcat for their faithful reviewing and reading, and insightful comments.

To answer the question by reviewer 'Anonymous', I have read Kafka's 'In the Penal Colony,' but unfortunately I haven't read Ninotchka Rosca's 'The State of War'. My chapter was definitely not worthy of being mentioned in the same paragraph as those writings, but I was touched by your comment. It made me think about the surrealistic literature I have read recently and the influences that may have trickled in at the subconscious level. Actually, after I finished Chapter 20, I had started reading a very surrealistic novel - Haruki Murakami's 'Kafka on the Shore', and I had finished it recently. But consciously, I wasn't trying to imitate any style of writing, I simply wrote what came into my head.

Some comments in relation to this chapter:

(1) As you can see, I have started to take some licence with real life historical characters. The ones that appear in this chapter, namely Tokugawa Ietsuna, Hoshina Masayuki, Sakai Tadakiyo and Abe Masakuni, have been mentioned previously in this novel. I will provide some details about some of them in the next chapter's historical footnotes.

(2) Many thanks to Illegitimi for clarifying some details in relation to treatment of stab wounds in the 17th century. I found a reference to the yomogi treatment mentioned here in Stephen Turnbull's 'Warrior's of Medieval Japan'. The book is available on the internet - on the Google books website.

(3) A footnote on 'tsujigiri' appears in chapter 2. In the context of this chapter the translation 'serial killer' was convenient. The character Shoryu in Samurai Champloo was referred to as tsujigiri in the episode titled Lethal Lunacy. The subtitles translated it as 'serial killer', but Wikipedia provides a more elaborate explanation.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: I have used italics for Ayako's reflections of the present, but normal font for her reflections on the past. This looked OK on my word document, but it feels a little disconcerting on ffnet. But I thought it was a useful way to highlight the time-frame she is talking about. And you might not like the dropping of quote marks in the 'past' bits - just something I was trying out to provide a different tone to the flashbacks. I have seen examples of this style, i.e. dropping quote marks, in various novels/short stories I have read, and I like the effect it produces.

* * *

Chapter 26

**Miscellaneous Musings, Part II**

_Miyamori Ayako's Narrative_

Days 11 and 12, Third Month of Enpo Year 3

For me, onesan, it is _hana yori dango_ – dumplings over flowers. That's what I said to my elder sister Umeko, when she remarked on my preferences in men. I liked the down-to-earth, industrious kind of man, the type Umeko labelled as 'nice but boring'. It wouldn't hurt if such a man was to also be handsome, but good looks weren't essential. What was the use of good looks, and a dashing, warrior-like manner, if one wasn't savvy about the practical things in life?

This was during a summer's evening in the third year of Meiriki, almost twenty one years ago. Yes, it was the same year at the beginning of which we had the Furisode Fire; the great fire that was started by a priest trying to burn an unlucky furisode kimono. Why was it considered 'unlucky' enough to burn? Well, the three previous owners of that kimono were young girls who died before they were able to wear it.[1] It was eventually donated to a temple in the Hongo district. The temple priest tried to destroy it, but ended up starting a fire which spread very quickly because of the hurricane winds blowing across the city that day.

It was a monster of a fire, with a thousand tongues of flame that kept extending and stretching out greedily until they had devoured almost the entire city of Edo, and a hundred thousand of its people. Occasionally I have nightmares, in which it all comes back to me in vivid detail. That nauseating smell of fumes and burning flesh, and the frightening hiss, spit, and crackle of the flames. The thick blanket of smoke shrouding the city, which makes it difficult to see, and even more difficult to breathe. But one can hear the heartrending screams of agony, grief and terror with perfect clarity.

The fire lasted for three days, but left in its wake a devastation that was to last for several years. Those who had survived were in the process of rebuilding homes; the government had thankfully provided the funds necessary to do so. The regency that ruled in the name of the young shogun Tokugawa Ietsuna supervised the reconstruction of Edo. It was a time when the basic necessities of life became a priority – food and shelter were the things that most of us were worried about. The economic circumstances of most people were strained; even for those privileged enough to be in the employ of a daimyo. _Otosan_ probably wanted to marry us off as soon as possible, although he didn't say so directly. Having two daughters to support in such times certainly couldn't have been easy.

It was also during summer of the same year that Kasumi Seizo had come to live in the neighbourhood. He had come all the way from the city of Saga, the capital of Saga Domain in the Hizen Province of Kyushu, a place quite close to Nagasaki and Shimabara. It was said that the Saga domain had a large underground population of Christians, consisting of families that survived the suppression of the Shimambara uprising of many years ago. At that time, however, we had no inkling of whether Seizo had any connection with the Kakure Kirishtan. The most striking piece of information about him was that he had been a retainer of Lord Nabeshima Katsushige, who had died a couple of months ago.

The reason why the news about Lord Katsushige's death had spread almost as quickly as the Great Fire of Meiriki was its dramatic aftermath. Twenty-six of Lord Katsushige's retainers chose to follow the custom of _junshi_, and committed seppuku, thereby following their lord in death. Most of his remaining retainers pledged themselves to the service of his grandson Lord Mitsushige, but Kasumi Seizo chose to become a ronin. Why he chose to become a ronin was a bit of a mystery to us all, but there was some speculation to suggest that there had been a falling out of ways with his father, who was also a retainer of the Nabeshima clan. And later, I sometimes wondered whether it had something to do with the fact that Lord Katsushige had taken part in the supression of the Shimabara uprising.

Seizo would have attracted attention anyway; he was a very handsome young man of twenty-five odd years, known to be an idealistic sort of samurai. But having a background perceived as somewhat romantic in those times drew additional attention to him. People wanted to hear the story of Lord Katsushige from him. What kind of person inspired such love and loyalty among his retainers? What were Seizo's views on _Bushido_ – the honour code of the samurai? Did he think that his fellow retainers did the right thing, even though the higher echelons of the bakufu frowned upon the custom of junshi? Was it true that some of these retainers were rumoured to have been in a homosexual relationship with Lord Katsushige?[2]

These things temporarily diverted shadows that may have been cast by any potential association with the Hidden Christians. In fact, I suspect that at that time he didn't have much of a connection with them. It was only later that he had helped a young Christian girl attempting to escape after being discovered by the authorities. It was a decision that led to a chain of events inextricably involving him with the group of Hidden Christians that took refuge on Ikitsuki-shima.

I didn't like Seizo. Well, at least not at first. Later on, I grew to tolerate him for the sake of my sister. It was perhaps because I was very close to Umeko, and her attraction to him made me jealous. You see, our mother had died when we were quite young, and Umeko had practically brought me up, even though she was only a few years older than me. When she started getting attracted to Seizo I was worried about losing her.

And there were other things about him that bothered me. He was a ronin who made a living as a part-time tutor, martial arts instructor, and a sword-for-hire, provided he believed in the 'cause' he was fighting for – money was of secondary interest to him. Basically, I thought, he was a little too idealistic – a misfit in times that demanded a practical and resourceful nature, especially if one was interested in surviving and making a decent living. This, among other things, was to later become a bone of contention between me and Umeko, leading to the eventual rift between us.

There is nothing wrong with that, she had remarked indignantly, when I had pointed out that the 'causes' Seizo managed to get involved in typically didn't yield much of a pecuniary reward. In fact, it was very noble of him. Wasn't it a wonderful thing to help people who needed it the most? We were of the bushi (warrior) class - such an attachment to monetary considerations was crass and vulgar.

I had offended her further by suggesting that Seizo helped such people only because he fancied himself as some sort of a messiah for the poor and oppressed. Or rather, that is what I _tried_ to tell her. Articulating what she knows by instinct is sometimes quite difficult for a sixteen year old girl. If I were to have expressed myself in the way I am able to now, it would have been easier to make a case for my point of view. I would have told her that men who had created an image for themselves – one that they were obsessed with living up to – were no good. They would inevitably get into some sort of trouble, and drag other people into it as well.

I shouldn't have argued with her. At that time she was a very stubborn young woman, with a defiant spirit that I have sometimes also witnessed in her daughter Fuu. Arguing with her had the effect of disposing her in his favour to an even greater degree. She defended him fiercely, even though at that time he was only a remote acquaintance. And I was the younger sister, so how could I presume to advise her? And so began the story of Seizo and Umeko, a story with an inevitably tragic ending.

-xxx-

_If you are watching from the heavens, onesan, I want to apologize to you. I want to apologize for having been right. And I am so sorry that events from Seizo's past continue to haunt his daughter. I am also sorry I haven't done a good job of looking after her._

_But I thank the Gods that our Fuu is a little better today. It is as if we have been in a bad dream, and things are turning around now. Fuu's wound appears to be healing and she doesn't have fever anymore._

_These are difficult times onesan, to say the least. Apart from being worried about Fuu, I have had to deal with this young paramour of hers, Jin, who annoys me quite a bit. He insists on sharing nursing responsibilities with me. I mean, how presumptuous of him! He acts as if he is married to her. The other day he had the audacity to address me as Obasan. It had been on the tip of my tongue to reply, "Well, not yet young man, and not if I have anything to do with it!"_

_I didn't - there was something about him that held me back. On the surface he doesn't show any emotion – he just sits there looking silent and inscrutable, living in his own world, like a priest meditating on a snow covered mountain-top, exposed to the elements and yet completely unaffected by them. But his actions are suggestive; he has constantly been at her side, even to the point of forgetting to eat at meal times. There is the illusion of being in control, but only just – it is as if he is on the edge of a precipice and might fall off any moment._

_Jin also insisted on looking after her during the night. I hinted indirectly that it was inappropriate – I was her aunt and that was my prerogative. But he can be very thick-skinned when he chooses to. So now this room is shared by the three of us, and I have to play chaperone in addition to nurse._

_And that wasn't the end of it – once I gave him an inch he wanted a mile. Not only has he been spending the night in Fuu's room, he shares her futon! Oh, he had a good enough excuse all right. "Fuu-chan tosses and turns in her sleep and might end up re-opening her wound," he said. "I just want to make sure that doesn't happen."_

_It was the type of remark that invited an 'Um-Hmm' laden with irony, but I let it pass; it would have been like water off a duck's back anyway. In any case, I should have put my foot down earlier. I wish I could have been as brusque as Mugen and said something like 'Get lost, Lover Boy.' But that would have been unladylike, I suppose._

_Not that he does anything inappropriate to begin with – he just lies next to her and helps her whenever she shifts position on the futon. But when I wake up in the morning I usually find her ensconced in his arms, sleeping like a baby. Actually, Gods forgive me, I am inclined to think that it is Fuu who makes this happen; she is quite the little minx and I wouldn't put it past her to take advantage of the situation. Maybe I am chaperoning Jin rather than Fuu._

_No, that was uncharitable – I take that back. The poor thing has been in a great deal of pain and was delirious in the first two days of her injury. Being around Jin has certainly helped her recovery. When they are in each other's arms they appear to be deriving nourishment from each other - they make such a picture of contentment that I don't have the heart to separate them._

_And then there were a couple of incidents I found rather odd but inexplicably touching. During the first night she was delirious and whispered all sorts of things in her sleep. He whispered back to her each time, regardless of whether she heard him, or made any sense, for that matter._

_Sometimes it was easy to understand what was on her mind. Once, she had whispered, "He spoke to me like he was my grandfather and I killed him." Jin had replied, "You did the right thing, koishii, don't worry about it."_

_I couldn't believe what I had heard. He had referred to her as 'darling' – a term of endearment not used very often by Japanese men – certainly not a man like Jin. I suppose she would have been over the moon, had she been in a conscious state when he said it._

_At another time she had said, in agitated tones, "It is Toshitsugu's incense, we must tell Manzou-san it is Toshitsugu's incense!" I couldn't make head or tail of that one; perhaps she was dreaming about the 'case' they have been investigating. Jin, nevertheless, whispered back, "Yes, we will tell Manzou-san."_

_In the last couple of days she has improved a fair bit, although she sleeps a lot and wakes up at odd hours. She is no longer delirious or feverish, but is unable to move around comfortably because of the injury. She tends to wake up in the middle of the night, and Jin wakes up almost immediately after she does. Invariably, they end up talking, although they take care to speak in whispers, not wanting to disturb me. I think they know I am awake; there is absolutely nothing in their little tete-a-tete I would have to blush for – it is usually about mundane things. But it is uncomfortable to be present during these times. Somehow, there is an intimate quality to these discussions, and despite their innocuous subject matter I get the feeling that I am eavesdropping on a lovers' conversation._

_I get the feeling they are avoiding the subject of the duel. I am sure Jin is not pleased with her decision to fight Inuyama without telling any of us. Of course, this will definitely come up for discussion later. Right now, though, she is recovering, and we do not want to do anything that might be too stressful for her._

_But the growing attachment between Jin and Fuu worries me a great deal. A message from Miyoshi-sama arrived the other day, and he tells us that Lord Masakuni strongly approves of the connection with the Tanaka family. This means that the miai is a mere formality; Fuu is expected to marry Tanaka-san in the event the Tanakas send a proposal. Surely Fuu will understand we do not have any choice in the matter? She is bushi – she must know that going against the wishes of his lord is sacrilege to a samurai. Could she in good conscience bring such dishonour to our family? I am sorry to say this onesan, but I hope she does not follow her heart like you did._

-xxx-

Let's wake up early tomorrow to admire freshly blooming morning glories, Umeko had said to me, on another of those summer evenings I was talking about. I wasn't surprised by this whim of hers; it was inevitable after we had heard some neighbourhood gossip regarding Kasumi Seizo's love of nature. Apparently, Seizo liked to wake up early and go for nature walks, and one of his favourite flowers was the morning glory. This was second only to his penchant for taking walks in sunflower fields to admire the heliotropic properties of sunflower buds. He could spend hours watching the flowers turn their direction as the sun moved across the sky. And of course, it was summer, so he enjoyed listening to the songs of various varieties of _zemi_ (cicada).

Umeko liked these things about him, but for me these were symptoms of not having enough work to do. It was therefore with great reluctance I agreed to go 'morning glory viewing' with her. It was obvious that she wanted to finagle a 'chance' encounter with him and I was expected to act as chaperone of some sort, to make things look proper and above-board.

After a couple of 'chance' encounters we ended up forming a little 'nature appreciation group' of sorts. Initially, I think, Seizo was oblivious to Umeko's interest in him, but he caught on eventually, when she joined a local dojo that provided _naginata_ (pole weapon)lessons for women in the neighbourhood. Needless to say, Seizo was an assistant instructor at the dojo, and had been put in charge of naginata instruction.

I hadn't intended to enjoy being the third wheel in the nature appreciation group we had formed, but ended up liking it in spite of myself. For one, it was somewhat entertaining to watch the interaction between Seizo and Umeko. Secondly, Seizo was very kind and gentle in his manner towards us, and I have to admit, he _did_ know a lot of interesting things. Not only that, he had an interesting and philosophical way of explaining them. I can't articulate things as well as he did, but he said something to the effect that Nature was constantly in motion, and the only way of appreciating it was to catch it while it was moving. A Zen priest had once told him that 'beauty' was something that had life, and was therefore of a fleeting nature – you turned around or hesitated, and it was gone, just like that. It was this very transience that made it important to admire it when it existed. Or something like that – as I said I am not very good at explaining it.

Perhaps that is why these memories are so vivid. Seizo had taught us to appreciate the sights, smells, sounds and tastes of the various seasons. In summer we learned to distinguish between the songs of _minmin zemi_, _kuma zemi_, and _abura zemi, _while in autumn we admired the enfolding warmth of brilliantly coloured maple leaves, and the fragrance emanating from silvery meadows of tall _susuki_ grass. We also learned why the eighth month of the year was good for moon viewing. Indeed, the moon at the time of harvests was the brightest and the most beautiful of the year. Winter was about the delicate flakes of snow and the penetrating fragrance of ume blossoms, and spring was about the evanescent beauty of sakura blossoms.

Amidst all this, Seizo and Umeko fell deeply in love with each other. They were married about one and half years later, and Fuu was born at the beginning of the third year of Manji (1660), three years after the Great Fire of Meiriki. The city had been completely rebuilt by then, and the eighteen year old shogun Ietsuna had presided over the opening ceremony in the previous year. Precautions had been taken to ensure that a fire of such a magnitude wouldn't occur again; streets and open spaces between houses and dwellings were wider than they used to be, and shopkeepers were encouraged to keep large buckets of water handy during the dry winter season, when the use of charcoal for heating made the occurrence of a fire very likely. Fire brigades were strengthened and fortified.

More to the point, economic conditions improved, and so did the wellbeing of Kasumi Seizo's household. His 'temporary' forms of employment as tutor and martial arts instructor became more permanent.

It was also a time of political change that would have a bearing on our lives in the not too distant future. The young shogun Ietsuna hadn't come of age yet and the five regents his father Iemitsu had nominated still ruled on his behalf. But one particular regent, Sakai Tadakiyo, had begun to acquire a substantial amount of power. This was inevitable, as not only did he hold the post of regent, he was a _roju_ – a member of Edo's Senior Council of Elders. He also held the role of _gonaisho_, thereby having the privilege of dealing with all of shogun Ietsuna's correspondence with his vassals. Furthermore many senior politicians of influence among Iemitsu's band of able and efficient men were either dead or declining in health, so there was no one to stop him.

According to Seizo, who always had an opinion about such things, Sakai Tadakiyo's ascendancy was bad news. Apparently this man had a rather unsavoury reputation. He was known for debauchery and corruption, and had an insatiable lust for power. He had been criticized for being too 'laid back' and self indulgent, and for his lack of initiative in formulating policies to deal with various problems faced by the country at that time.

Such things were of little concern to me. I was happily married by then and was reasonably assured of my sister's happiness with Seizo. And although I was now lived in a different neighbourhood, I was able to visit them quite often. But I still felt uneasy because I thought he was a man of strong opinions, and tended to voice them quite forcefully. These were still dangerous times, as far as I was concerned. It was a time of peace but there had been some ronin uprisings in the early periods of the regency, and the memory of their brutal suppression was still fresh in the minds of the Edo populace. Also, having opinions that were radical could easily get you into trouble.

For example, look how those philosophers Kumazawa Banzan, and Yamaga Soke were treated, simply because their views differed from the philosophy that was the basis of the official doctrine of the Tokugawa bakufu. Seizo, although he wasn't a 'follower', nevertheless sympathized with them. He said that those men had a right to their views and didn't deserve to be in exile. While he may have been right about that, this was another of those instances in which his opinions made me nervous. Of course, at that time he was too insignificant to have attracted the attention of the government. But I couldn't help thinking that sooner of later his opinions and ideals would catch up with him.

Apart from these issues, things were all right in the Kasumi household. At least for the next five or six years, nothing happened to disturb the peace. Seizo, until then, had proven to be a good husband and father.

I particularly enjoyed watching his interactions with Fuu. It was obvious that he adored her, but what I liked was the fact that he took a more active role in her upbringing than fathers typically do in the case of daughters. Well, at least as far as I have observed; Otosan was quite distant with both Umeko and me, particularly since Okasan died.

He would take Fuu on those 'nature walks' of his, and he would talk to her quite seriously about 'being bushi', just as samurai fathers do in the case of male offsprings. And he would teach her some of the things he had taught us during the early days of his courtship with Umeko. Fuu-chan, he would say, Himawari is called thus, because 'Hi' means 'the sun' and 'mawari' means 'turning'. So 'Himawari' means 'sunward turning', and as you have seen, that is exactly what sunflowers do.

At other times he would get her to imitate the songs of cicada, much to the amusement of Umeko and me. I remember her dangling on Seizo's knees, looking very much like a piece of delicious fruit hanging from a tree. She had cheeks that were like ripe peaches, and her honey-coated hazelnut eyes consumed her face. She would go 'Min-min-meeeeee' when asked to imitate a minmin zemi, except that it would sound more like 'Min-min-hehehehe-min-hehehe-meeeee-hehehe', interspersed with sounds of her laughter. I always thought the cutest thing about her was her laugh; it was like a mix between the gurgling sounds of a brook and the peal of a temple bell.

-xxx-

_She has eyes like yours one-san, powerful and bewitching. She probably knows it, as I see her using them quite effectively with Jin. He has been oddly stern with her as her condition has been improving, and often when his eyes meet hers there has been a touch of coldness about them. But their expression invariably softens as she holds his glance with a pleading look in her eyes._

_He seems to have come out of his world a bit, partly because he has been forced to. That young doshin Kansuke came to see him with instructions from Manzou-san about a meeting with the town magistrate Takeda. And that pretty young kunoichi, Yatsuha, had something to discuss with Mugen and Jin. Fuu was very curious about Yatsuha, which is a good sign I think; her spirits are improving as her wound heals. She was also very happy to see Momo-san, who occasionally comes to visit in the evenings._

_My husband Hideo has been acting strangely of late. We have all been worried, but he seems more agitated than I would have expected of him. He is usually a man able to keep calm during a crisis. And I am even more surprised by the fact that his agitation didn't go away once Fuu started to recover. When she came to after a night of fever and delirium, he had exclaimed loudly, "Ah, our very own Tomoe Gozen is awake," evidently trying to lighten the situation with that strange humour of his. It was somewhat jarring to hear such loud booming tones in the room of a sick an injured person. Somehow, I don't think it was appropriate._

_Tomoe Gozen, indeed. I wish onesan he wouldn't put such silly notions into her head – making her think she is like that female warrior from Heike Monogatari(Tale of Heike). I have been trying to bring her up into a sensible, down-to-earth sort of girl, while he encourages her fascination with the martial arts. She wouldn't have had this silly idea of fighting Inuyama, would she, if he hadn't allowed her to learn jojutsu? And he sometimes teases her by adding that honorific to her name. These days, it is either "Will Fuu Gozen like to eat something?" or "What does Fuu Gozen have to say about that?"_

_There can be only one explanation for his strange behaviour – it must have something to do with that conversation he had with Lord Masakuni. I suppose he must have been ordered not to tell me anything. Actually, I have a very good idea about what happened that day. A maid at Lord Masakuni's mansion had overheard something and had passed on that piece of information to a maid who works at Miyoshi-dono's house. And Miyoshi-dono's wife ran into me during a festival at the Zenkoji temple. Apparently the maid had overheard Fuu's name and the phrase 'Sunflower Samurai'. Fortunately, Miyoshi-dono's wife couldn't make head or tail of it. But for me it was easy to put two and two together._

_It can only mean one thing – Fuu was under surveillance of some sort, and she will probably be under surveillance all her life. But I don't think that the bakufu wants her dead. It wouldn't make sense – if they wanted to, they could have done it a long time ago. And this message regarding Lord Masakuni's 'approval' of the connection to the Tanakas suggests to me that everything will be all right if Fuu gets married into that family._

_But where did this man Inuyama come from? Could history be repeating itself? Could it have been that man again, that 'geba-shogun,' Sakai Tadakiyo, who sent Inuyama?_

-xxx-

Oniisan, why is Sakai Tadakiyo called the geba-shogun, I had asked Seizo one day. The nickname is very suggestive, he had replied. It implies that the real power rests not with the shogun Ietsuna, but with councillor Tadakiyo. The prefix 'geba' evolved from the fact that Tadakiyo's mansion faces the entrance of Edo's Inner Castle, which has a sign reading 'geba', making it obligatory for visitors to 'geba' or 'dismount' when they enter.

Seizo was also critical of other politicians of influence within the bakufu. Firstly, they hadn't been in control of things, allowing Tadakiyo to gain the position he had. Secondly, while they weren't as corrupt or inefficient as him, who was to say they would have behaved any differently, had they been in the same position? For example, Hoshina Masayuki, Iemitsu's half brother and Ietsuna's uncle was also a politician with some clout and should have been able to thwart Sakai Tadakiyo's attempts to usurp or undermine shogunal authority. He was, in fact, Ietsuna's closest advisor. And there had been instances in which he had displayed the same heavy-handedness in dealing with critics of the bakufu; Kumazawa Banzan and Yamaga Soko were cases in point.

In that case, I had said, wasn't it a good thing that Sakai Tadakiyo had all the power? He wasn't a man to formulate policies after all, and therefore less likely to do harm. He would simply be too lazy to be bothered about persecuting innocent people.

No, Seizo had said, people like Tadakiyo could be very dangerous. They would probably sit back and do nothing most of the time, but would eventually be forced into action when the criticism surrounding them grew too loud to ignore. Then they would flex their arms by picking on someone to persecute, just so that they could be _seen_ to be doing something.

Indeed, his remark turned out to be a very prophetic one, and ironically enough it would be Kasumi Seizo who, at least indirectly, would be his target for persecution. But that didn't happen until the sixth year of Kanbun (1666), when Fuu was six years old, and Sakai Tadakiyo had risen to the rank of Tairo, the head of Edo's Senior Council of Elders.

And there is further irony in the fact that it wouldn't have happened except for some strange twists of fate. During that year we heard news of the death of Seizo's father, which meant that Seizo had to go back to Saga for completing some funereal rites and obligations. Umeko had asked to go with him, in addition to taking Fuu along, but Seizo had refused. Umeko hadn't been well, and Seizo felt that the stress of the journey would be too much for her and Fuu.

So Seizo went to Saga, and the lives of Umeko and Fuu were turned upside down. For when he returned, it was only to say goodbye.

I don't really know much of what happened, because Seizo refused to give Umeko all the details, perhaps because he felt that knowing all those details would jeopardize her safety. Apparently, when he was in Saga, the authorities had discovered a family of Hidden Christians – a man, his wife, and their daughter. The daughter had escaped and was on the run, but the couple was pressurized to apostatize under torture by the method of _ana-tsurushi_. Ana-tsurushi involved hanging a person upside down over a pit until the victim recanted or bled to death. In this case the couple in question eventually recanted, but the authorities were still on the lookout for their daughter.

As fate would have it, the daughter had run into Seizo, who had taken pity on her and helped her escape. And Seizo had been unlucky enough to have been observed helping the girl. So the local police were after him. He had also attracted the attention of a group of underground Christians, who gotten in touch with him, and insisted on helping him out. It was with their help that he escaped to Edo.

But by that time the incident had attracted a lot of attention, and the bakufu had to make some sort of a stand. Sakai Tadakiyo, who had suddenly woken up to the problem, just as Seizo had predicted, announced a nationwide initiative to unearth the Hidden Christians, and arrest anyone even remotely associated with them. I don't know if he had specifically ordered the arrest of Seizo, but Seizo had been paranoid enough to leave almost immediately after providing a brief explanation to Umeko about what had happened. According to Umeko, he hadn't even turned back to look at Fuu when she had tried running after him.

I had been very angry when I heard what had happened. Initially, I didn't say anything; I just wanted to be there to support my sister. But the fact that Umeko was so stoical and accepting of it all drove me mad. I ended up saying things about Seizo that hurt and offended her. But it was my suggestion that she seek a divorce by going to the enkiri-dera at Kamakura which offended her the most, and led to our estrangement.

I never want to see your face again, she had said. And so it was. I never did see her again.

She had sent me a letter though, when she was ill, requesting that I look after Fuu when she passed away. But the bitterness of our parting had made me hesitate. I eventually went to see her, but by then it was too late. She had died, and her neighbours didn't know the whereabouts of Fuu.

It was Fuu who told me that Seizo has eventually ended up in Ikitsuki-shima. When she had come to visit us, I had felt deeply relieved. My sense of guilt about not having gone to see my sister when she was dying was eating me up from the inside. At last, I was being given an opportunity to honour my sister's wish.

-xxx-

_I can't claim to understand what is going on at the present time, onesan, but I have a gut instinct for the right course of action. I think that if Fuu cuts off her connection to Jin, and marries Tanaka-san, everything will be all right. After all, things were fine until he came along. Knowing his past, I am inclined to think that the bakufu is more interested in him, not Fuu. Why, even in the case of Hidden Christians, the bakufu doesn't resort to execution if they recant - they are simply put on surveillance. Fuu is not a Christian, so why would they want to execute her? But with Jin around her they perceive her as a threat. So she must not marry Jin._

_She will be unhappy for the time being, but she will thank me later on. I promise you onesan; I will do everything in my power to make sure that she marries Tanaka-san. The cycle of tragedy ends here._

* * *

[1] A fictionalized version of the 'unlucky furisode' story appears in Lafcadio Hearn's In Ghostly Japan, referenced in this novel in previous chapters. A recent novel by Laura Joh Rowland, titled The Fire Kimono, is also based on this story. See also Wikipedia article on the Great Fire of Meiriki (1657).

[2] For details regarding the custom of junshi, the Ietsuna regency, and the various historical characters mentioned here see articles in Wikipedia.

Author's notes:

(1) Most of what Ayako refers to in relation to the political background is historically true, so I will focus on what is fictional. Obviously the incident involving Kasumi Seizo in 1666 is made up, as is the bakufu reaction to it. Also note that the Shimabara uprising was in 1638, so according to my novel Seizo is too young to have been involved directly in the uprising. But this is quite consistent with what happens in SC - he is shown to be involved in something that happens on Ikitsuki, not Shimabara. So in this AU, the Ikitsuki incident he is involved in happens sometime after 1666.

(2) For details on the historical characters here there is Wikipedia and several internet books. I am too lazy to put down a list at the moment. Ayako had several jobs to do here, and telling us a bit about Sakai Tadakiyo and Hoshina Masayuki was one of them. I had picked Tadakiyo to be some sort of a bad guy at random, but most of what I had been planning to make up about him turned out to be historically true!

Again, thanks for reading, reviewing, favs, alerts, and hits. I am sorry about the slow updates. Apart from work, my ideas are getting more ambitious and therefore more difficult to execute. And as I said before, this is just a draft and I will definitely make a serious effort to improve the writing later.

Notes added 20th September 2009:

(1) For details on Sakai Tadakiyo see pages 40-41 of 'The dog shogun: the personality and politics of Tokugawa Tsunayoshi' by Beatrice M. Bodart-Bailey. (It is available on the google books site). Also see 'The History of Japan , 1615-1867' by George Bailey Sansom, which also describes the Meiriki fire, and the regency set up by Iemitsu, and provides a lot of detail about Sakai Tadakiyo's life and politics. There is a chapter on Ietsuna which includes these details, among other things.

(2) The bakufu frowned upon the custom of junshi beacuse it led to changes in the balance of power, epecially if those who died were high-level politicians. Junshi was also criticized by the scholar Yamaga Soko, also mentioned in this chapter, because it was often related to the homsexual relationship between the master and the vassal, rather than the concept of loyalty described by Bushido. (See Wikipedia article on Junshi).

(3) There are detailed articles in Wikipedia on Yamaga Soko and Kumazawa Banzan, and why they annoyed the bakufu and Hoshina Masayuki. There are also articles on Sakai Tadakiyo and other historical characters that appear in this chapter, and the ronin uprisings in Ietsuna's regency period.

(4) For details on the history of Hidden Christians, the bakufu policy in relation to them, and the 'ana-tsurushi' method of torture, see 'Japan's hidden christians, 1549-1999, Volume 1' edited by Stephen Turnbull. Again, one can find this on the Google books site.

(5) The bit on the 'how to appreciate nature' talk by Seizo is based on sections of 'Zen and Japanese Culture' by Daisetz Teitaro Suzuki, available on the Google books site.

(6) Internet searches reveal plenty of websites that have recordings of 'cicada songs'. The Japanese associate summer with the 'min min' sounds of cicada, and you hear that sound in a lot of Samurai Champloo scenes as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 27

_A scholar of ancient times says in his book concerning the case of Kitsune-tsuki as follows:_

"_There are various kinds of kitsune with their powers of witchery – high-class Kitsune and low-class Kitsune. When possessed by a high-class Kitsune, it is difficult to notice any difference in the way of bewitchery. According to a certain kannagi (maiden of the shrine who divines things, besides having other duties) there are thirteen kinds of foxes with their different methods of witchery such as celestial foxes, earthly foxes, black foxes and white foxes and so forth…_

_Nogitsune (wild foxes) will possess a person, but not high-class foxes – and their victim will blurt out such things as: 'I am God of Inari' – or 'Let me eat azuki-meshi (rice boiled together with red beans, believed to be the favourite food of Kitsune), or something like that. In such a case, people immediately resorted to prayers without consulting a doctor, in olden times._

_When possessed by a high-class fox, however, the victim will appear like a true sick person. So the patient can be put under the care of a doctor. The doctor cannot tell whether his patient is possessed by some phantom, or mentally deranged."_

- Extract from Chapter 21 of '_Kitsune: Japan's Fox of Mystery, Romance, and Humour_,' by Kiyoshi Nozaki, The Hokuseido Press, 1961.

_**Kitsune Kaleidoscope**_

_I. Near the Sansha Shrine in Kofu_

"Why's it so noisy out here?"

Mugen, who had by now explored Kofu well enough to be reasonably familiar with it, was surprised by the unusually large crowds of people walking along the high, eastern embankment of the Kamanashi River. The motley crowds consisted of commoners, samurai, and peasants, and appeared to be moving beyond the confluence of the Kamanashi and Midai rivers, towards the Sansha shrine, where Jin and Mugen were also headed. Further ahead, the crowds swelled as they passed the Shingen Levee, a flood control system constructed by Takeda Shingen more than a hundred years ago. In the distance, upstream of the levee where the shrine was located, one could hear music, the beating of drums, ringing bells, the high-pitched noises of children playing, and the shouts of vendors selling articles for shrine offerings.

"It is the time of the Omiyuki-san, the festival dedicated to prayers for flood-safety. The prayers will be offered at the Sansha shrine, after bearers carrying mikoshi (portable shrines) from the shrines of Ichinomiya, Ninomiya, and Sannomiya arrive there, sometime during this afternoon. That is where Takatoshi requested that we meet him, didn't he?"

"Yup. Didn't strike me as a religious sort of guy, though."

"I don't suppose he is religious. But it is very crowded, so the 'meeting' that is to take place would be inconspicuous, or perhaps even perceived as accidental. At least, that is what I think Takatoshi's reasoning is."

"Hm, I suppose so."

"You told him, didn't you, that it is Yatsuha-san we, uh, want out of the way?"

"Sure did. And he bought it."

"You mean he was convinced by the argument we discussed?"

"Yeah, I told him we were wanted criminals, and Yatsuha was an agent of the bakufu in disguise, chasing after us. It is kind of close to the truth, so it was easy."

"Did you _actually_ tell him we were wanted criminals?"

"Don't be stupid. I told him indirectly, by pretending to be reluctant about revealing information from our past. It's hard to explain. He knew, and he knew that I knew that he knew, and so on, without my having to spell it out."

"Hm."

As they approached the shrine Mugen felt his heart beating at an accelerated pace, rising to match the intensity and loudness of the drum beats they were hearing. The strange something in the pit of his stomach also seemed to resonate with the drum beats. _Perhaps it isn't too late to call this off. Takatoshi would have got in touch with the Furin-Kazan women, and probably wants to meet in order to discuss what they want from us. We could tell him that we've changed our minds. But then, why should I care? It isn't as if she can't take care of herself._

As if reading Mugen's mind, Jin remarked, "You are worried about Yatsuha-san."

Mugen shrugged. "Why should I be? Kitsune would be too frightened to possess _that_ broad."

"You like her don't you?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

Jin said nothing, knowing that Mugen was more likely to volunteer information if faced with a meaningful silence, rather than a barrage of questions he could skilfully evade. As he predicted, Mugen talked.

"I don't like the idea of being responsible, just in case, y'know – but someone's gotta take the risk, and it happens to be her, that's all."

Jin translated the remark as 'Yes, I like her'. "She is a well trained kunoichi, so it will be difficult to trick her. Shinobi are masters in the art of stealth. Yastsuha-san will surely be able to see through any underhand schemes they try against her."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm _not_ worried about her."

Feeling uncomfortable about the direction the conversation was taking, Mugen changed the subject. "Now that sunflower girlie of yours, on the other hand, is always getting into trouble isn't she?"

"Hm."

"Kind of a miracle she didn't get killed by that guy."

"Yes, she was lucky to survive. He underestimated her, so he didn't drive home the advantage when he had it."

"You're angry with her?"

"Yes, I have to admit that I am. I don't understand why she didn't tell us. It was foolish, and extremely reckless."

Mugen noted the slight increase in the pitch of Jin's voice, and the way he tightened the grip on the hilt of his katana. There was a slight knitting of the eyebrows, and a harsh line at the centre of his forehead.

"She's a stupid brat, but her heart is in the right place y'know. She'd been really upset in Ikitsuki-shima, when the two of us nearly died. She probably didn't want either of us to risk our lives for her again."

Even though the Fuu-Inuyama duel had taken place about a week ago, Jin would get agitated whenever he thought about it. Hadn't she been selfish, to not have considered what it would have done to him, had she died? But he was surprised and touched by Mugen's defence of Fuu, so he said, in a somewhat calmer tone of voice, "Yes, but we would have had a much better chance against Inuyama than she did."

"So you don't think she had the skills."

"No, I didn't say that. In fact, I believe that she is very talented. But you know as well as I do, it isn't always about skill. Especially when one is facing an opponent who is highly skilled, it boils down to an instinct – one that makes it possible to kill when the opportunity presents itself. One cannot have compassion, and one cannot hesitate; a split second hesitation can mean the difference between life and death. And one has to be prepared to bear the karmic burden of that killing. I believe Fuu doesn't have that instinct – as I would expect in someone so compassionate and feminine – so it would always be dangerous for her to fight."

"So you're saying that one has to be able to release that 'inner demon' inside us all. But she would have learned from this fight. So it might be easier for her the next time."

"There will be no next time. She is to marry me and as her husband I will forbid it."

Mugen glanced at Jin again, this time with a raised eyebrow. "But you don't mind her learning or using martial arts for, uh, self defence."

"Not at all, and I am proud of what she has achieved."

"Yeah, I hear she's got some fancy-shmansy rank – shomoku-something."

"Shomokuroku. Yes, she has done well to get licensed for teaching at that level within two years of training." The line between Jin's eyebrows had vanished, and there was a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"What's your rank, by the way?"

Jin didn't answer. In fact, he looked like he hadn't even heard the question.

-xxx-

_II. The Kyubi-no-Kitsune's Narrative_

We are travelling through time. Otane's and Hiroko's kitsune are a bit nervous, as they have never done this before. But they'll get over it. It is their fault anyway; they were asking so many questions that I got exhausted. So I decided I would 'show' rather than 'tell'.

But it is proving to be impossible as they don't understand what they see. And it is quite inconvenient to be inundated with questions when we are in the middle of observing something. Quite dangerous too. I mean, although we are invisible to the humans we are observing, and can communicate telepathically, intense communication can have an effect on the time and space we are in, leading to unforeseeable outcomes in the future. It is the _Butterfly Effect_ – or rather that is what it will be called in the future.

We are in a dojo right now – a martial arts training hall, and it has quite an atmosphere. Actually it came as no surprise to us; even when we observed it from the outside we were quite impressed. For on the outside of it is a garden that tells us a lot about the owner of this dojo. Of course, the aesthetic sense that is displayed in the design of this garden suggests a certain refinement and education, but that is not what I mean. Each and every plant has a well cared for look, and every stone, pebble or block of wood is in harmony with its surroundings. By extension, one can imagine that this dojo, and what is taught inside it must be like a labour of love – and the martial artist who runs it would have to be a dedicated man.

It is late in the evening, a time at which birds are at their noisiest, just before they go to sleep. In contrast it is quiet on the inside, with the exception of the rhythmic sounds of footwork made by a solitary youth going through some cutting drills with a wooden sword. He is about seventeen or eighteen, this young man, and has a milky white complexion, which is striking against his glossy, raven-black hair, tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes are dark and lustrous, and have a certain something in their expression that one typically associates with high intelligence.

"_**It is Jin, isn't it? About five years ago?"**_

"_**Yes, but don't talk now Otane's kitsune, just observe."**_

There are footsteps approaching, and we turn to observe the owner of this dojo, Mariya Enshiro, enter the training hall. Jin halts his routine briefly and bows deeply before resuming practise. But Mariya Enshiro raises his hand, indicating to Jin that he should stop.

"Enough, Jin, for now. I wish to speak to you. Please sit"

Jin bows again, and sits in the seza position, opposite his sensei.

Mariya Enshiro says, "You have made a lot of progress this year Jin, and I have decided to award you the rank of menkyo."

Jin, who has his eyes respectfully lowered to the ground, raises them for a brief moment, making contact with the eyes of Mariya Enshiro, and lowers them again. But his cheeks are slightly flushed, indicating he is not immune to the honour he has just received.

"I have written the scroll that confers this license on you, but it is only appropriate that there is some sort of ceremony involved when it is officially awarded to you. I thought it would be nice if we can make it coincide with your eighteenth birthday, which is only a few months away."

"Hai." Jin is almost inaudible in his response, conveying his agreement very modestly, eyes lowered towards the floor. The blush on his cheeks has, however, deepened.

"_**Why is Jin so pleased with this 'scroll of menkyo' he is to receive?"**_

"_**Hiroko's kitsune, please don't communicate."**_

"_**Why? It is not as if they can hear us. We are communicating telepathically, and we are invisible to them."**_

"_**Shhhh."**_

They are indeed oblivious to our presence. But as I said before, I am nervous about communicating here – the telepathic waves that result from our communication could interfere with the space-time continuum.

The scene before us, however, proceeds as expected. Mariya Enshiro remarks, "With the title of menkyo comes a great responsibility. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes Shishou. I will have the licence for teaching at a level that allows complete transmission of the art, with the exception of the hidden techniques of our school."

"More importantly Jin, after me you are the foremost representative of Mujushin Kenjutsu. Upon retirement I will award you the menkyo kaiden rank, and then it will be up to you to continue the traditions of the school."

"And now that you have received a menkyo, you are entitled to learn the hidden techniques of our school. I believe it is time I initiated you into these techniques. So let us begin."

"_Hai,_ _onegai shimasu_ – please teach me."[1]

I coordinate my nine tails into the required pattern of movements, and we are back in the present.

"Why did we return? It was just getting interesting."

Otane's kitsune tries to pacify Hiroko's kitsune**. **"We have seen enough – we got to find out about the scroll that has been recently found by the metsuke. We don't need to see Jin's training."

"And I need to rest before we travel some more. Even a kyubi-no-kitsune has his limitations."

-xxx-

_III. At the Edo Castle_

Tokugawa Ietsuna's silk robes reflected the golden hues of his surroundings. He was seated on the dais of an elegant reception room covered in straw-coloured tatami mats trimmed with a velvet cloth; this velvet cloth was, in turn, embroidered with golden flowers. The walls too were decorated with gold-leaf murals of hunting scenes, and the room was pleasantly lit with the soft yellow light of paper lanterns that hung from its roof.

In contrast, his skin was pallid and dull, like that of a sick man. The dark circles under his eyes made him look a great deal older than his thirty-seven years, and the loosely fitting shogunal black cap exaggerated the emaciated look of his face.

His elderly advisor, Hoshina Masayuki, looked at him with concern. "Your Excellency, these matters can wait. You are not well – I can come back later."

Ietsuna waved his hand impatiently. "I am fine. Let me have a look at the scroll you have brought with you."

The effort of speaking with his voice raised produced a bout of coughing in the shogun, deepening the lines of concern that showed on the face of his advisor. Nevertheless, he reluctantly passed the roll of mulberry paper he was holding to Ietsuna. Ietsuna then untied the string tied around the _makimono_, and unrolled it with great care, gazing at it reverently.

"Ah, a menkyo certificate, written by the legendary Mariya Enshiro. And this Takeda Jin, we keep hearing about him again and again, don't we?"

"This was found by a metsuke agent poking around the Kisarazu dojo, which is in a sad state of disrepair, since there was no successor to Mariya Enshiro."

"But this scroll would seem to suggest that there _is_ a successor to Mariya Enshiro."

"Yes, in a sense. But we know the circumstances surrounding Jin's, uh, departure from Kisarazu. He has the unfortunate reputation of _Shishou-giri_ – 'teacher killer'."

"Mariya Enshiro must have written this before he was ordered by Kariya to assassinate Jin. Nonetheless, I should think that this is irrefutable evidence that he once recognized Jin as his successor. He didn't certify any other student at this level."

"Yes, Your Excellency. This means that Jin effectively has the license to teach the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu."

"Effectively? He is not in possession of the scroll. But perhaps we should find a way to send it to him."

"I am not sure if that would be prudent, Your Excellency."

"Why not?"

"He is a ronin who could be potentially dangerous."

"Pshaw! From what I have seen he has done us quite a few favours. First, the Mujushin Kenjutsu School gets destroyed because he kills Mariya Enshiro. That turned out to be good for us, because Sakai Tadakiyo was planning to use the school, via Kariya Kagetoki, as a group of hit-men. Then even more conveniently for us, he gets rid of Kariya. And now I hear that his, uh, girlfriend Fuu got rid of Inuyama, another assassin linked with Lord Tadakiyo!"

"Indeed. But we can't be too careful where ronin are concerned. From what I know Jin is somewhat unconventional in his views about bushido, and doesn't speak favourably about the government. And then there is the matter of his little friend Kasumi Fuu"

"As far as the girl is concerned, we have delegated the problem to Lord Abe Masakuni; he can deal with her as he sees fit."

"But Jin keeps a low profile and doesn't go around making speeches. I say we give him the scroll. It would be very much in spirit with what councillor Masatoshi suggests in relation to our policy about the ronin. Far better to have them usefully employed, than running around the country creating a racket wherever they go."

"Pardon me Your Excellency, but I would like to suggest a more cautious approach. Why don't we observe him for a while, make sure he has the right sort of character? For example, we could wait and see how he fares in this 'case' he is helping our police officers with. If he ends up doing well, we will have a stronger reason to think favourably of him."

"Ah yes, the 'kitsunetsuki' incidents." Ietsuna carefully rolled up the scroll and put it aside, looking thoughtful as he contemplated Masayuki's suggestion. After some deliberation he said: "But there is another way to assess his character."

"What do you have in mind Your Excellency?"

"Why don't we request Lord Yagyu Munefuyu, who is travelling to the Ise Grand Shrine, to make a little detour, and travel via Kofu. Let him decide whether Jin should get the scroll or not."

Hoshina Masayuki's shoulders, which had a slight stoop because of his advanced age, suddenly appeared to straighten imperceptibly. There was a gleam in his eyes as he said, "That is a brilliant idea, Your Excellency!"

Ietsuna's face, after seeing Masayuki's reaction, had a wary expression. "Now why do I get the feeling that my reasons for thinking it is a good idea are different from yours? Tell me, what exactly are you thinking?"

"Well, Lord Munefuyu is after all a legendary swordsman. Wouldn't he be tempted to challenge Jin to a duel? So even if Jin is deemed worthy by Lord Munefuyu, he might end up getting killed."

"Ah Hoshina-san, you are a bloodthirsty man. And I see that you don't like the idea of a ronin ending up with a menkyo certificate! But I have faith in Lord Munefuyu's judgement, whatever it might be. Perhaps I am biased because he is my kenjutsu sensei. In the event that he decides to fight Jin, he will have a good reason for it. I think he is the ideal person to assess Jin's character and skill."

"So be it, Your Excellency. But perhaps we should also suggest that Lord Munefuyu take into account Jin's performance in the kitsunetsuki investigation."

"Oh yes, the mysterious fox-possessions in Kofu. I have heard some interesting stories about them. They remind me of something that happened in Edo about ten years ago."

"Do you mean the case of the 'hair-cutting kitsune'? That was quite harmless compared to what is going on in Kofu, Your Excellency."

"Indeed. Actually, to tell you the truth, I thought it was a rather amusing prank, but they never caught the culprit did they?"

Hoshina Masayuki chuckled. "It caused quite a stir among the ladies. The prankster would go to bath-houses and target ladies who had very long and luxuriant hair."

"It is incredible how they managed to pull it off. I mean, you would have to sneak in un-noticed into the bath-house, cut the woman's hair while she was relaxing in her bath, and make an escape without being seen by anyone."

"Perhaps that is why most of the townsfolk believed it was a kitsune playing a prank on the women!"

"But there was a suspect, wasn't there? I don't remember his name, though. It was something similar to, uh Hankichi, or maybe Hachisaburo – no, I can't recall it."

"Yes, the man was a street knight and a well known prankster. But he eventually sobered up and ended up becoming a merchant. A very clever man; the authorities weren't able to prove anything against him."

Ietsuna suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! Yes, I remember now, he was called Hachiemon."

"You have an excellent memory, Your Excellency."

-xxx-

_IV. The Kyubi-no-Kitsune's Narrative_

"_**Why are we here?"**_ asks Otane's kitsune. She probably finds it disconcerting to be in the middle of a battlefield, in a war that took place around five-hundred years ago. The two sides involved have begun their charge; arrows have been released and are making a pattern across the sky suggestive of migratory birds in flight. A second later it seems that arrows are whizzing past us as well as through us. Very soon the lines of swirling dust created by the advancing armies will meet together like waves in an ocean, and the bloodshed will begin.

Otane's and Hiroko's kitsune are trembling; the approaching cacophony of battle cries, bugles, and sounds created by horses' hooves has struck a fear in their hearts. I decide that it is inadvisable to stay here, and bring them back to the present time, in the more sedate surroundings of our 'kitsune lounge'. In any case, they have read the Tale of Heike, and know about the outcome of the Genpei War that was fought between the Taira and Minamoto clans. They know that the war was won by the Minamoto clan, albeit with the assistance of the Hojo-clan, which was, ironically enough, an offshoot of the Taira clan.

They also know that by the end of it the Kamakura bakufu was established with Minamoto no Yoritomo as the first shogun to have _de facto_ powers greater than that of the emperor. More importantly, I am interested in showing them what happened several years _after_ that war, when Minamoto Yoritomo died, and power shifted to the hands of his wife Masako, who was of the Hojo clan. In fact, in the power struggle that followed after Yoritomo's death, Masako's father Hojo Tokimasa was appointed as regent.

Now the Hojo clan were of a low social rank and therefore could not be appointed as shoguns themselves. But they were able to establish a hereditary regency – one which lasted over a hundred and thirty-three years, and wielded a great deal of control over the government because of its power to appoint shoguns. In particular, they did this by choosing shoguns from the aristocratic Fujiwara family or the imperial family.

And this is exactly the kind of power Sakai Tadakiyo of the present time obviously covets. I try to explain this to Otane's and Hiroko's kitsune, but without the aid of trips back in time. It is a lot less time consuming this way, albeit dull in comparison to the first-hand experience of seeing history unfolding before your eyes.

"Perhaps Sakai Tadakiyo suffers from delusions of grandeur," says Otane's kitsune. "He is a powerful man, but not powerful enough to get away with the suggestion that the son of former emperor Go-Sai be appointed as the next shogun."

"Yes, he definitely hasn't played his cards very well. Making that sort of suggestion signals a little too obviously that he is keen to set up a Hojo-style regency of his own. The Tokugawas, who claim to be descendants of Minamoto Yoritomo, wouldn't want history to repeat itself."

"In fact, this has given Ietsuna the incentive as well as the opportunity to neutralize him."

Hiroko's kitsune is in a restless mood, making circles around the lounge chasing his three tails. But he gets interested in our conversation and pauses his activity for a moment.

"So this should work out in favour of Jin, Mugen, and Fuu, shouldn't it? As a Chinese proverb says, it is good to strike the serpent's head with an enemy's hand. So, in a sense, the enemy of an enemy becomes a friend."

"For the time being."

"You still think they are in some sort of danger?"

"Oh yes. For example, we saw that Hoshina Masayuki is very keen for Yagyu Munefuyu to fight a duel with Jin."

Otane's kitsune adds: "And even if no one ends up getting killed, other tragedies are possible. If Abe Masakuni wishes, he can see to it that Fuu marries Tanaka Etsuo. After all, Fuu will eventually see what the alternative is: Hideo could be ordered to commit seppuku if he disobeys his master."

They look at me, and I know that they are very keen to find out what happens in the future. I ignore the thoughts they are trying to communicate to me. I say that I want to rest and send them away. The truth is I couldn't answer their questions even if I wanted to. There are many different possibilities for the future, and I only know the probability we can assign to each of those possibilities. And as I said before, any change in the initial conditions of a dynamic system can change the pattern of its evolution in unpredictable ways.

Take for example, the time travelling we have been doing. We have been careful but accidents can happen. In the past, when I was relatively inexperienced, there was one occasion in which I inadvertently used my telekinetic skills to move an object belonging to the time-space coordinate I was visiting. I now know that it definitely altered things in the future. In the present day reality prior to my interference, Hoshina Masayuki was supposed to have died five years ago, while the legendary swordsman Yagyu Munefuyu was supposed to have died three years ago. So I am definitely not going to risk any further trips back in time. Fortunately Otane's and Hiroko's kitsune are not powerful enough to time-travel without my assistance.

-xxx-

_V. At the Sansha Shrine_

The crowds at the Sansha shrine started to flock near the kaguraden (dance pavilion) in its precincts; the ceremonial dances welcoming the arrival of mikoshi from Ichinomiya, Ninomiya, and Sannomiya, had begun. The coordinated movements of the diminutive shrine maidens made them look like moving windmills of red and white. But the crowd's attention was diverted by the colourful attire and stomping movements of the mikoshi-bearers. Mugen turned to look at Jin with a questioning glance that could very obviously be read as: _Why are the mikoshi bearers dressed in women's clothes and make-up?_

"The kami of Ichinomiya shrine, Konohanasakuya-Hime, has an interesting legend associated with her. She had a jealous and abusive husband, and was known to have developed a fear of men as a result of it. The shrine bearers therefore dress in women's yukatas, ostensibly not to anger or frighten her," said Jin.

A voice behind him said, "I believe Jin-san here would have made a very beautiful shrine bearer."

It was Takatoshi. In the clamour and din created by the arrival of the shrines, they hadn't noticed him sneaking up to them.

_He is the second person to have said that_, thought Jin, recalling a similar remark made by the doshin Kansuke earlier during the day. _Why are people so interested in seeing me dressed as a woman?_

"I'll get to the point quickly," said Takatoshi. "The two of you will need to take part in, uh, a ritual Tomoe-san will conduct at the Furin Kazan Inn. For the purpose of the ritual you are required to bring an item belonging to the lady in question – it could be an item of clothing, a lock of hair, anything. The ritual will take place on the twentieth day of the month."

Before Jin and Mugen could ask any further questions, he disappeared into the crowds and out of sight.

"Huh? We're supposed to take part in the ritual? I don't like the sound of that."

"Hmm. Perhaps it is a good thing. We might get some clues as to how they operate."

"By chanting stuff that is written on scrolls, or some such crap? I don't think so."

-xxx-

_VI. The Kyubi-no-Kitsune's Narrative_

I am being pestered again, particularly by Hiroko's kitsune, to take him time travelling.

"But we have so many questions. Why didn't Mariya Enshiro destroy the menkyo scroll he wrote for Jin? Will Jin get the scroll eventually? And will the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu survive after all?"

"There is no need for time travel to answer those questions. You may draw inferences based on facts that are available to you."

"Well then, will Jin prevent the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu from extinction?"

"If he gets the scroll of menkyo, he could probably set up a school. But it is only people who have the menkyo kaiden rank that can award the rank of menkyo or menkyo kaiden to their disciples."

"So then, Mariya Enshiro was effectively the last menkyo kaiden, and therefore the last master of Mujushin Kenjutsu?

"Perhaps."

"What on earth does _that_ mean?"

I am reluctant to answer that question. Should I tell him about the diary written by Mariya Enshiro?

"I heard that thought. What diary?"

I try to distract him. "Oh, these human beings have a habit of writing diaries. This young girl Fuu, for instance, scribbles things into her diary that are quite amusing."

"What does she write? Can you show us?"

"I will not bring the actual object here, but I can create a reproduction for you to see."

I rub two of my tails together to produce a spark, out of which materializes a sheaf of burning paper. I use my telekinetic skills to reverse the process of combustion, and the pages 'un-burn' themselves to appear intact, albeit in slightly crumpled form.

Otane's kitsune is also interested now, and comes forward to straighten out the pieces of paper with her paws. "These are pages from Fuu's diary? Rather awkward, these things made for species with opposable thumbs."

Hiroko's kitsune says, "Who needs opposable thumbs when you have telekinetic skills?"

"You are right!"

"Then hurry up and read them out for us."

She chuckles. "This page has a series of signatures on it, nothing else. It is just a list of Takeda Fuu signatures, done in different styles of calligraphy. And the next page has 'I love Jin' scribbled all over it."

Hiroko's kitsune yawns. "What a silly girl! I hope the third page is more interesting."

"Ah, this gets serious. I think it was probably written the day before she fought the duel with Inuyama. It says: "丸木を以て、水月を知れ, (_maruki o motte, suigetsu o shire) – _with the round stick, know the strategy of the moon in water."

"Please translate, for the benefit of those of us who are only three hundred years old."

"No need to be sarcastic. She is quoting Muso Gonnosuke Katsuyoshi, the founder of the art of jojutsu that Fuu learns. And that was in the Keicho era, less than a hundred years ago. Apparently he was at a shrine, resting by a fire when he heard a voice say these words. 'Suigetsu means 'moon in water' but it is also a word used to describe the solar plexus. I suppose a common target of the jo is the opponent's solar plexus."

"Boring! What does the fourth page say?"

Otane's kitsune pauses as she reads the fourth page.

"Well?"

"Oh dear, this is sad. It says: 'Ayako-basan tells me Ojisan will have to commit seppuku if I do not marry Tanaka-san. I cannot allow that to happen – I have to marry Tanaka-san, even if it breaks my heart.'"

"Go on."

"There aren't any more pages."

They look at me expectantly. Otane's kitsune asks, "What will happen? Will Jin and Fuu eventually get together?"

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to show them an excerpt from Fuu's diary. It eventually led to a question about the future, one which I definitely don't want to answer.

"All right," says Hiroko's kitsune. "We won't ask you questions about the future. But please show us that excerpt from Mariya Enshiro's diary that you were thinking about."

I reluctantly comply, and produce the following page, written a few days before Mariya Enshiro's death:

"_I am writing this with a heavy heart. Kariya-dono has ordered me to kill Jin and I have no choice but to comply. I realize now that it was a mistake to have pledged my services to Kariya-dono. But once that step had been taken, I was honour-bound to obey him._

_And yet I have a small hope in my heart. It refuses to go away even though I have been trying to push it aside. It is the hope that I have trained Jin well enough for him to be able to survive my attempt to kill him. Haven't I told him, many times, that the state of zanshin – of remaining alert at all times – is a warrior's creed? I have also impressed upon him that a martial artist's sense of approaching danger must eventually transcend the supernatural, if he is to be considered exceptional. If he has learned these lessons well, he has the skills and the ability to kill me._

_Indeed this hope is more than just a hope. In fact, I must admit that tomorrow, when I attack him in his sleep, I expect to be the one that ends up getting killed. _

_But I worry about the burden he will have to bear. He will have to deal with the shock of having killed his Shishou. And although we never acknowledged it, our relationship was like that of a father and son. Will he have the desire to go on living, knowing that I, a revered teacher who he also regarded as a father, had attempted to kill him?_

_Again, I can only hope that he has the strength to deal with what is in store for him. He will not only need his skills, but he will also need the values I have instilled in him. I hope that he remains pure and uncorrupted in spite of the darkness he will be surrounded by._

_I have, in fact, not been able to destroy the menkyo scroll that bears his name. It is hidden carefully in the hope that, someday, it reaches him._

_Typically, when a martial artist of the menkyo kaiden rank is about to die or retire, he bestows on one of his disciples the rank of menkyo kaiden. My heart and my mind say that Jin is worthy of that honour. So I have also written a scroll that certifies him to be of menkyo kaiden rank. It is carefully hidden, just like the menkyo scroll._

_Of course, if either of these scrolls gets into the wrong hands they will be destroyed. So in my last prayer before I die, I will request that the merciful Buddha keeps them safe. And I hope that some day Jin finds them."_

Otane's and Hiroko's kitsune are silent. They know that I will not answer the question in their minds. Will Jin ever end up owning the scrolls he deserves? As I said before, in the future there are many possibilities. Which of these possibilities will prevail remains to be seen.

* * *

[1] The phrase 'onegai shimasu' is quite difficult to translate, and the meaning usually changes with the context. 'Please teach me' is the most appropriate translation in this case.

Author's notes:

(1) The Omiyuki-san festival described in the first scene above has a 1300 year old history. Prior to the construction of the levee by Takeda Singen, the Kofu basin was prone to flooding by the Kamanashi and Midai rivers, which started the tradition of praying for flood-safety in the year 825. The festival continued during the time of Shingen, but at some point later it was discontinued, to be revived again recently after a 130 year hiatus. (Source: A Yamanashi Prefecture Government document I found on the internet, written by Jonathan Smith).

(2) For details of the 'ranking system' of traditional martial arts see my notes in Chapter 5 of this novel. Basically martial artists were awarded different levels of (4-5) teaching licences. The menkyo licence allows you to teach everything except for the hidden techniques. Also you have to be at the menkyo level before you can be taught the hidden techniques. The menkyo kaiden is the highest licence, and confers the right to award other licences. It is rare to get the menkyo kaiden when you are very young; typically a martial artist of that ranks gives it to one of his students upon retirement, or before he or she dies. (The historical character Okita Souji, who appears in the anime Peacemaker Kurogane, is supposed to have received it when he was eighteen).

(3) I suppose this might be obvious, but I used the bold and italic font for the kitsune's telepathic communication only when they are time travelling. I used the normal font only when they are in the 'kitsune lounge', where their communication may or may not be telepathic.

(4) In Scene III there is a brief reference to a historical character Hotta Masatoshi, who was known for his liberal stance on the 'ronin problem' of those times. He advocated ways of finding employment for them rather than persecuting them. He is also known for his strong opposition to Sakai Tadakiyo, when he made the suggestion regarding the successor to Ietsuna. (See Wikipedia for details).

(5) The historical characters Hoshina Masayuki and Yagyu Munefuyu have been made to live a little longer in this AU!The other 'anachronism' is in relation to the metaphor 'moving windmills of red and white' - there were no windmills in Japan during that time, although you had them in other countries. (Yes, I am a little obsessive compulsive!)

(6) The hair-cutting prank mentioned in the third scene actually happened in Edo, but at a later time in the mid-eighteenth century.

(See Nozaki 1961, also quoted at the beginning of this chapter).

Again, many thanks to readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry again about the delay in updating, but this chapter is the equivalent of two average sized chapters. This is dedicated to all fans of the Jin-Fuu pairing.

* * *

Chapter 28

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams._

- William Butler Yeats (1899)

_One who claims the title of warrior should understand that it is his foremost duty to keep death ever in his mind from the first moment of New Year's Day to the last moment of the last day of the year._

_The warrior who does this will always fulfil all obligations of loyalty and filial piety, avoid a windfall of evils and disasters, and live a long healthy life. His spirit will grow strong, and Heaven and earth will favour him._

_A man's life is as fleeting as the evening dew or the morning frost, and a warrior's life is even more uncertain. A warrior who believes that he will live a long life will get caught up in his own desires and may fail to fulfil his duty to his Lord or his parents._

_Always remember, just because life is here today is no guarantee it will be here tomorrow. Receive your orders from your Lord or parents as though you will never see them again, and you will serve them from a heart of sincerity. This way you will never fall short of total loyalty or filial piety._

- From _Budo Shoshin-shu_ by Yuzan Daidoji(1725?), translated by Tarver(2003).

_**Love and Loyalty/Giri Ninjo **_[1]

It was a cloudy day in Kofu today, one in which the threat of rain exists but does not materialize. The layer of clouds covering the Kofu basin was thin; the ones that made it past the blockage of mountains surrounding the basin had unshed moisture in them. The rays of the sun passing through these clouds cast interesting colours on the landscape. At the moment, for example, the cherry blossom grove in which Jin had kissed Fuu for the first time was of a lilac hue. Cherry blossoms were falling thick and fast, giving the grove an appearance of a cemetery with freshly-dug graves adorned with flower petals.

There were children playing here, just as there had been on that day. But they had been quarrelling, and one of them was crying. Jin, who was on his way to the town magistrate's mansion, had wanted to avoid the cherry blossom grove, even though it fell directly en route to Takeda Yoshinori's residence. But somehow, whether due to absent-mindedness or due to being preoccupied with myriad thoughts, he had ended up taking this route anyway, as if compelled by a force not of his choosing. When was the last time he had cried? He tried to recall similar moments from his own childhood, as he observed the children.

The last time Jin had cried was when he was eight years old. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that it was the last time he had shed tears. The tears that had remained unshed had accumulated over the years, like a liquid weight inside him; a weight that one eventually got used to until it wasn't noticeable any more.

At least, that is how one would describe it if one were to be sentimental about it. For there was nothing unusual about a samurai being in control of such emotions; it was all part of the training and discipline imparted to a young boy growing up in a bushi household. If you cried over trivial reasons, such as quarrelling with your playmates, you were told, as the eight year old Jin, who then went by the name of Taro, was told by his father, "A samurai doesn't cry about such little things. The way of the samurai, Taro-kun, is the way of death – one must at all times stand ready to sacrifice oneself for the sake of one's lord, and for the sake of one's ideals. That is what you must prepare yourself for. Crying over such trivial matters is not going to prepare you for the beautiful life that is your destiny."

Jin hadn't quite understood his father at that time; indeed, even in later years he would go on to question that central tenet of bushido – that of absolute loyalty to one's lord and master. But he had stopped crying and learned over the years to control his emotions to a degree that was remarkable for young boys of his age. But that didn't mean that he did not feel those emotions, or had cultivated a lack of sensitivity – he was simply able to distance himself from them, as if watching or observing them from outside, so to speak.

He was in fact deeply sensitive, and it was a trait cultivated by his mother, who was very keen that he was educated in some of the refined arts of the nobility and warrior classes. She often argued with his father about Jin's education, saying that: "These are times of peace, and eventually the fate of the warrior classes will depend on their education, not their martial skills. If Taro-chan is educated well, he will have better prospects when he grows up."

Jin's father did not disagree with her; indeed, he saw the merit of her arguments, although he was more inclined to emphasize Jin's training as a warrior. In any case, Jin was to inherit his rank when he grew up, and that would be the rank of a _koke_, only less exalted than the rank of a daimyo. It was then imperative that he receive an education commensurate with that rank.

The ranking system of feudal lords that was prevalent in those times had come about at the end of Japan's Sengoku Jidai or Warring States Era. After the decisive Battle of Sekigahara that ended it, the first Tokugawa shogun Lord Iyeasu had created a hierarchy of sorts among the daimyo. Leaders of clans that had fought on the side of the Tokugawas were categorized as the _fudai_ daimyo and typically had landed estates of about 10000 koku (50,000 bushels of rice) or more. On the other hand, leaders of comparably wealthy clans who had fought against the Tokugawas were referred to as _tozama_ daimyo. There was also a third category, even more exalted than fudai – reserved for those with the Tokugawa name or those related by blood to the Tokugawas – these were the _shinpan_ daimyo.

Great families that were dispossessed but had estates valued at less than 10000 koku were not qualified to be daimyo, but were assigned the rank of koke. The Takedas of Kai and some of their branches were among such families. Their role was less important relative to direct retainers of the shogun, but had some prestige in the sense of being appointed as master of ceremonies at court functions, and advisors of protocol in relation to the meetings of the shogun or daimyo with members of the imperial family at Kyoto.

Jin's father Takeda Jinemon was cognizant with the protocols of the imperial court at Kyoto and recognized the importance of providing Jin with the arts and education of the aristocracy. But he was also conscious of being a descendant of the great Takeda family of Kai and its martial lineage, so he insisted that Jin take up training in the martial arts at a fairly early age, despite opposition from Jin's mother Lady Takeda Masako. So at the age of ten, which was deemed a little too early for beginning serious training in the martial arts even at the time of war, Jin was sent to Kisarazu to train in Mujushin Kenjutsu as a pupil of Mariya Enshiro. Mariya Enshiro himself was a descendant of the Takeda family, and a distant relative of Takeda Jinemon.

Even Mariya Enshiro was a little reluctant take in such a young pupil, but after having assessed the boy's aptitude, was very impressed with him. So when Jin's parents died, he readily took up the responsibility of looking after Jin.

The death of Jin's parents took place just as Jin had described – they died in a fire, which was a fairly common occurrence in cities and towns where the dwellings were made of wood and paper. But Jin had not told Hideo of the circumstances surrounding his parent's prior to their death, perhaps because he didn't think it necessary. Or perhaps Jin didn't remember much of the details himself.

Takeda Jinemon had a weakness; he had an excessive interest in women other than his wife. As it was quite acceptable for men in high ranks among the upper classes to keep concubines, Takeda Jinemon kept two in addition to his wife. The death of his favourite concubine had quite an impact on him and he was an altered person after that event. He started to drink and patronize the pleasure districts, and accumulated a fair amount of debt. Eventually his lands had to be sold to settle his debts, so Jin's prospects were doomed as there was nothing left for him at the death of his parents. The shogun Ietsuna didn't see it fit to appoint another koke in Kofu, and the relatives of Jin's parents other than Mariya Enshiro weren't keen to adopt Jin.

'Taro' became 'Jin' after Mariya Enshiro named him so at his coming of age ceremony. Jin could have taken the name of Mariya but kept the Takeda name out of respect for his family. Or rather he kept it because he thought that his mother would have wanted it.

Before the alteration of his character Jin's relationship with his father was not a bad one, but he maintained a distance that was natural given that Jinemon saw his role as authoritarian parent, even though he wasn't unkind to Jin. But he worshipped the ground his mother walked on. The most painful aspect of going away to Kisarazu had been the parting with his mother, and the news of his parent's death was devastating to a greater degree due to his close relationship with her. He felt her loss more keenly than he did his father's.

He didn't cry then, nor did he cry out of the loneliness that followed. Boys of his age at the dojo were jealous of him and shunned him, and Mariya Enshiro, who was kind, but didn't want to be viewed as partial, maintained his distance. Jin bore all of this with a stoicism that was to become a hallmark of his personality as an adult.

But there had been a moment when he had been close to tears. Mariya Enshiro, feeling deeply sorry for him one day had impulsively ruffled Jin's hair, and in doing so brought back a memory of his mother; it had been a habit of hers to run her fingers through his hair just before she combed and arranged it into a ponytail.

She took a great deal of care when she combed his hair, he recalled, and insisted on doing it herself rather than delegating the task to a servant. She oiled his hair first, and her fingers running between the strands of his hair were reminiscent of the feeling of hair being tugged by water while floating in a pool. There was a pleasant teasing, tingling feel to the combing that followed, and a sweet languor induced by the rhythmic swishing and scraping sounds it entailed.

She had a way of making such actions coincide with periods in which he was, for whatever reason, in less than elevated spirits. He admired this perceptiveness in her, and her ability to make everything all right in his world.

He had never expected to experience that feeling again, but Fuu had surprised him attempting to comb his hair as he was recovering in Ikitsuki-shima from the injuries inflicted by Kariya.

"Oka-san used to do that," he had remarked. Fuu was pleased as it had been the first time he had spoken since collapsing after the 'duel' with Mugen at the end of their journey. She saw it as a sign of his recovery.

"I hope I am not making you uncomfortable. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No."

He had moved into a sitting position to help her, even though it had been somewhat painful to do so. But to him it had been a sign from the universe that he was going to be all right.

---xxx---

_Stoicism has its limits_, thought Jin; _there is only so much one can put up with, after all_. Seeing Fuu covered in blood that day had driven him close to insanity. He couldn't remember exactly how he had reached the Tsutsujigasaki ruins, the site of Fuu's duel with Inuyama. Along with Mugen and Hideo, he had been running like the wind to get there. Of course, Jin and Mugen had got there first, but for a moment it had seemed that they had been too late. With his heart in his mouth he had watched her fall towards the ground, drenched in blood. The fact that Inuyama lay dead a few yards away from her had given him hope, only to be dashed to the ground when he caught her and discovered that most of the blood on her came from her own wound.

(_No no no the blood is flowing too fast let the blood stop please no no no Fuu please don't I can't live without you don't leave me I love you no no no.)_

He had held her in his arms for a long time, her back propped against his chest, with one of his hands placed over her wound as if willing it to stop bleeding. Applying pressure on her wound in that manner had indeed been effective; the blood had clotted and dried, but he hadn't been able to let go of her. In the end Mugen, with the help of Hideo had separated Fuu from him in order that the physician Dr. Watanabe may examine the wound.

The blood that had dried on his fingers had the appearance of vermillion on snow, and his fingers too had to be pried apart as the clotted blood had congealed and thickened between them, causing them to stick to each other. Again, it was Mugen who had done this for him, taking him away to wash his hands, and then later attacking him with his sword so that he would snap out of his state of shock.

The sword had stopped a few inches above his forehead, but Jin hadn't even flinched. This had simultaneously angered and frightened Mugen.

"I could have killed you, you idiot. Snap out of it!"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you couldn't have killed me."

"Starting to trust me, are you? That'd be stupid."

Jin hadn't wanted to be drawn into further conversation. _If you had really wanted to kill me, my friend, I would have known._

---xxx---

Beyond the several acres of cherry, peach, and plum groves, there was a somewhat steeply rising hill forested with cedar, oak, and pine trees. At the top of the hill there was a plateau of sorts, a generous part of which constituted the compound of the town magistrate Takeda Yoshinari's mansion. There was a high wall surrounding it, although not as high as the one surrounding the Kofu castle. Outside of the wall, on one side of it was a grove of cypress trees, while another side consisted of some smaller dwellings, probably those of Yoshinori's retainers, each surrounded by a little garden of its own. A simple garden gate formed the entrance, beyond which was the 'tegashiva' tree symbolizing luck and prosperity, typically found at the entry of samurai homes. Inside the centre of the compound was the one-storied, but large mansion of Takeda Yoshinori, which included rooms for official purposes, in addition to the personal living quarters of his household. The mansion was airy and elegant with gardens on three sides of it, facing its large verandas.

One of these gardens was of the ornamental type, with bonsai trees and stones of various shapes and sizes in it, and a meandering bed of sand suggestive of a river running through it. Another garden consisted of a hilly landscape with cherry, wisteria, maple and plum trees, and was adjacent to a forested area towards the back of the mansion, where the household shrine was located. The third garden consisted of a miniature pond surrounding a miniature island of bonsai peach, maple and azalea plants.

The reception room of the mansion faced this particular garden, and from the viewpoint of this room the garden did not look like a miniature but a real landscape – it had the appearance of the bank of a lake with an island which is a long way off.[2] It was in this room that Takeda Yoshinori conducted most of his official business.

The beauty of the surroundings normally had a calming effect on Yoshinori, but lately he had perceived it in a different light. He had lived in this mansion for many years, and practically all aspects of his surroundings were associated with memories of his recently deceased son Yoshiyasu.

Unlike his wife Hitomi, he had the advantage of being able to immerse himself in the administration of the town of Kofu. But the order of business today was disconcerting precisely because it directly and indirectly involved a discussion of matters related to the death of his son. It had to do with this 'kitsunetsuki' case that had troubled the Kofu police force for more than a year now. And although he did not want to acknowledge that his son's death had anything to do with fox possession, in his official capacity as town magistrate he had to admit the possibility of it. Especially given that a more rational explanation for the kitsunetsuki-deaths had recently come forth due to the efforts of Edo specialist Sakami Manzou.

He had been impressed and somewhat diverted by Manzou, who had seemed like a large bundle of contradictions. He was extremely respectful, courteous, and yet brutally honest. He was obviously a very intelligent and competent officer, but somehow managed to come across, on first impression, as stupid. Perhaps he was a follower of that well known precept from Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War,' namely, '_Simulated disorder postulates perfect discipline, simulated fear postulates courage, simulated weakness postulates strength_.'

Even more intriguing was the fact that Manzou had involved an interesting bunch of assistants, and had made it a point to give them a lot of credit for his findings. And one of these assistants, a Takeda Jin, whom Manzou had deferentially referred to as an 'advisor' was to meet him today.

Takeda Jin, it turned out, was quite an interesting character, especially in the light of recent events. For Yoshinori had received some communication regarding Jin from none other than Hotta Masatoshi of the Edo Council of Elders. The messenger who delivered the message had imparted several very puzzling directives from Edo, some of which he had discussed with his senior-most retainer Arima Makoto.

"Don't you think, Makoto-san, it is a rather interesting coincidence that this young man is to meet me, just a few days after I received that strange message about him?"

"I think, Yoshinori-sama, that the metsuke (shogun's intelligence officers) have had their eye on this man for quite a while. Maybe his involvement in this 'kitsunetsuki' investigation has drawn further attention to him."

"A lot of attention, I should say. In fact, it seems that the great Lord Yagyu Munefuyu is on his way here. I have been instructed to invite him to stay with us."

Makoto, a round faced animated looking man of about forty or so raised his eyebrows at this piece of information, causing a series of lines to form on his forehead just below the shaved part at the centre of his crown.

"Lord Yagyu Munefuyu? The shogun's kenjutsu instructor?! You think that his arrival has something to do with Takeda Jin?"

"Well, we have been told to keep a watch on this young man, who is so highly skilled in kenjutsu that he was awarded a menkyo by none other than Mariya Enshiro."

"Yes, I see, that is quite suggestive. This Jin, he killed Mariya Enshiro, didn't he? Perhaps Lord Munefuyu has been requested to avenge his death. There were several students in that Mujushin Kenjutsu dojo, weren't there, who filled out 'ada-uchi' forms for revenge against Jin. But none of them had the ability to fight Jin, so it was inevitable that they would ask another highly skilled swordsman to represent them."

"Hmm, maybe. But I don't think so. They would have to be extremely well connected to avail of the services of such an exalted personage as Lord Munefuyu. Secondly, the messenger from Edo had another strange directive for me. He hinted, although in not so many words, that I was to help Lord Munefuyu assess Takeda Jin's performance in the kitsunetsuki investigations."

Takeda Yoshinori sounded a bit peeved as he said this; he appeared to resent the fact that an outsider had been asked to look into matters that fell within his jurisdiction.

"Huh? Incredible! To tell you the truth Yoshinori-sama, I am rather disappointed to hear that. I don't mean to question the judgement of Edo's councillors, but I was hoping there was to be some retribution for an act as heinous as killing one's own teacher."

"Apparently he was attacked by Mariya Enshiro, so he had no choice."

"Still… It is almost like killing one's parent. I should think that if one had to choose between one's own death, or the death of a teacher - "

"Ah, Makoto-san, we don't know what the circumstances were, so we cannot judge him. Besides, that kind of loyalty does not exist anymore. It is a thing of the past."

---xxx---

Jin had initially been reluctant to meet Takeda Yoshinori. Apart from his instinctive dislike of government officials in high positions, he felt that it would be more appropriate for Manzou to liaise with him.

"I am only an assistant Manzou-san. I think that you, in the official capacity as chief investigator of this case, are more suitable for the job of reporting to and questioning the town magistrate."

"I am only a doshin Jin-san, so I wouldn't presume to call myself a 'chief investigator.' That is the privilege of the yoriki (police commanders). And you are not merely an assistant. I regard you as an advisor and a partner in this case. A man of your abilities and education, under, uh, normal circumstances, would be in a much higher position, should you have chosen a career in this profession."

"I understand that you are reluctant to do this. But I instinctively feel that Yoshinori-sama is more likely to open up to you in relation to the circumstances surrounding the death of his son. The last time I met him he was reluctant to even admit that his son may be one of the 'kitsunetsuki' victims. He kept insisting that his son had died of an undiagnosed ailment which had nothing to do with kitsunetsuki."

"You could have pointed out that the name Takeda appeared on that list found with the monk Joben."

"I did, but he brushed it off saying that there were many Takedas in Kofu."

"Why do you think it would make any difference if I were to question him about it?"

Manzou seemed very reluctant to answer Jin's question. He scratched his head, making a series of 'um, ah, er' type of noises, before saying, "_Ano_,…"

_He thinks that because my name is Takeda it is likely to make a difference, but is too polite to say so_, thought Jin. _It would be rude to suggest that the town magistrate, or the Takeda-clan in general, is parochial_.

Jin had eventually accepted the task of interviewing Takeda Yoshinori, albeit with a lot of reluctance. Later, however, a certain conversation he had with Fuu had put him in a very agitated state of mind, and he welcomed it as a diversion. But today, on his way to Yoshinori's house, he was yet again regretting his decision. He was just not in the right frame of mind to carry out the task at hand.

Why had she suddenly changed her mind? It had been going so well – things had completely turned around as she started to recover from her injury. There had been a disagreement – a little quarrel if you like – but everything had been resolved amicably. But then why…

---xxx---

He had only a small window of opportunity to speak with Fuu alone when she was convalescing; her hawk-eyed aunt had been too vigilant for Jin's liking. He had been at Fuu's bedside at a time when Mugen arrived with a message from Hideo. He addressed Ayako quite brusquely: "Your husband wants to see you. He's downstairs with some letter that came from Edo."

Mugen pretended to stay in the room as chaperone, but Ayako nevertheless left the room with a significant parting look at both Jin and Fuu. Mugen left immediately afterwards, so they were able to have a private conversation. Part of it had been wordless, with Jin staring at her coldly, his eyes expressing a severe disapproval of her recent actions. She had stared back apologetically, before saying, "I wasn't able to express myself properly, that day I left for Ikitsuki-shima."

He looked at her questioningly as she continued, "I mean, I was only fifteen and the words I wrote in that letter weren't able to sum up what I felt completely. I don't know if I can find the words now that I am eighteen, but I will try."

"Initially, I am ashamed to say, I think I had taken the two of you for granted. It hadn't seemed that big a favour to ask at that time. I helped save your lives, and in return you guys were to help find my father – you were to safely escort me to Nagasaki and that was all."

"But then when we were in Satsuma, things suddenly started to get more dangerous – I mean, Mugen almost lost his life because of his dealings with that man Mukuro. And then there was the encounter with Sara, and she almost killed the two of you. She would have killed Mugen in the first duel she had with him, had I not begged for his life."

"Particularly after that, I got really scared. It was not just about being independent and trying to make it on my own, as I said in that letter – that was only a small part of it. Suddenly it had become too much to ask for your help, because I had known both of you could die in the process of helping me. And in Ikitsuki-shima you came very close. I felt responsible and very very guilty"

"And after all, I had tricked you guys about the outcome of the coin toss that started our journey! Although, I think both of you would have come with me anyway. No, don't worry; I am not going to say that you guys accompanied me because I was cute – not again! You would have come with me simply because both of you were lovely, generous-hearted men. But maybe my being a cute girl had a _little bit_ to do with it."

She squinted with her right eye, and raised her right hand, touching the tip of her thumb with her index finger to emphasize the phrase 'little bit' in her previous remark. Then she looked expectantly at Jin, as if hoping that her half-hearted attempt at a joke had somehow lightened his mood.

But Jin only stared at her, mesmerized and inscrutable. (_You can't get out of this you funny child-on-the-threshold-of-womanhood you pig-headed beautiful stupid adorable you frighten me don't do that again my darling still mad at you_.)

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is that there is only one thing I could have done. I will always be a danger to all of you and I don't want you to risk your lives again and again for my sake."

There was a long silence before Jin spoke. "You have chosen to spend your life with me Fuu. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, I should have told you, but - "

"Told me? I hope you mean 'told you about Inuyama's threat' rather than 'told you I was going to fight Inuyama.' It was an extremely stupid thing you did, do you understand that?"

He had spoken in a somewhat hoarse and angry tone of voice, one that he had never used before, with her. At least, Fuu perceived it that way, and was a little frightened. Her eyes had widened and were brimming with tears. But she raised herself to a sitting position, and replied, "Jin, when I had decided to fight, I had expected to die. Now that I have survived, it is better for me to go away and live by myself. I don't want anyone else to be in danger because of me. Especially not you or Mugen, or my uncle and aunt."

She had burst into tears and in that process completely unsettled Jin's resolve to remain angry with her. He moved closer to her, taking out the tenugui (handkerchief) between his juban and kimono, put an arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to wipe her tears with it. He said, gently, "Have you thought about what my life would be like without you? You want me to die slowly, of a broken heart?"

"You would be safe."

"It is unlikely. My life will always be in danger - ironically because of my skills with the sword, and because of my past. Former students of Shishou, friends of Kariya, or shugyosha wanting to test their skills against me – any of these could be responsible for ending my life. In fact, you were naïve to believe that Inuyama was here only for the purpose of killing you."

"I don't think so, Jin. Why is it that these sorts of things happen when the three of us are together? I think it is because the bakufu are concerned about the daughter of Kasumi Seizo joining forces with swordsmen of skill. They would leave me alone if you had nothing to do with me."

"That is what Inuyama wanted you to believe. And I don't think it was the bakufu that hired him. If the bakufu was so concerned about the three of us getting together they would have eliminated us long ago. You have been in Edo all along, right under their noses, and Mugen and I have been in and out of Edo quite frequently too. No, it doesn't make sense. My guess is that Inuyama was hired by some friend of Kariya. It would certainly be a lot easier to kill me if they had killed you first; I would have wanted - "

Fuu had covered his mouth with the palm of her hand. "Ahhh! Don't say such inauspicious things."

He kissed the palm of her hand, and then held it over his heart. "Yes, there is a risk we will _both_ get killed. It is also possible that one of us gets killed. But I don't think that marrying me is going to increase the chances of something bad happening to us. And we could definitely beat the odds and survive to tell our grandchildren about our adventures."

She had blushed at the mention of grandchildren, Jin noted with some amusement. Something stirred within him as she lowered her eyelids, her eyelashes coming down like fans over her flaming cheeks. Unable to resist the avalanche of emotions within him, he pulled her closer as his lips descended on hers.

His kisses were punishing, demanding, and almost bruising her lips with his passion. The kiss deepened as he embraced her tightly, gently but firmly moulding her body against his. It deepened further becoming almost worshipful, seeking more of her sweetness and fragrance, seeking to merge their souls together.

Jin felt frustrated as the kiss lengthened, like a held musical phrase, feeling her supple and soft breasts throbbing against his chest, wanting desperately to do what was forbidden. And yet there was a feeling of elation, of euphoria, of forever, and of an almost unbearable happiness.

There was a charcoal brazier in the room as it had been a cold evening. It felt as if it was crackling and hissing in celebration of their kiss. It also felt as if the winds outside were rejoicing by making rattling and drumming sounds against the walls of the inn, and that the entire cosmos was dancing to the violent rhythm of their beating hearts.

---xxx---

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," said Takeda Yoshinori to Jin, after he had him ushered into the reception room of his mansion, and introduced by the retainer Arima Makoto. A little younger than Jin had expected, Yoshinori had a physically robust disposition for his age, suggesting regular practise and training in the martial arts. He had a hairstyle typical of samurai officials employed with the bakufu, with unshaven part of his locks oiled and arranged carefully into a top knot. The sharp, angular features of his face gave him a chiselled look.

He had greeted Jin politely enough, but there had been an undercurrent of something in his manner suggestive of reserve. His chin had moved on-hundredth of an inch as he nodded at Jin, and there had been a whisper of a smile that lost its way before reaching his eyes. It was as if he hadn't yet decided whether to like Jin or not.

But there were other signs of courtesy that surprised Jin. There was the smell of incense in the room, of a variety that would have been lit in honour of a guest of refinement and education, a guest who would have been able to appreciate the quality of the incense. A woman, probably a lady-in-waiting to Yoshinori's wife Takeda Hitomi, came in and gracefully served him a bowl of tea.

The woman and the retainer Makoto respectfully backed away from the room, making an exit through different entrances. Jin was then alone in the room with Yoshinori, but he got the impression that Makoto and the lady-in-waiting were within earshot of them. He particularly got the impression that there had been another lady behind the sliding screen through which the lady-in-waiting left the room.

There was a silence of a few minutes, in which Jin decided that it was up to him to open the conversation. Somehow, he had to bring up the topic of Yoshinori's son. He didn't want to seem insensitive, yet he thought that a direct approach would be more fruitful. So he said, using a very polite and formal language, "Yoshinori-sama, I am very sorry to hear about your loss, but it is incumbent upon me to give you further pain, in the interests of the investigation I am assisting in. So I hope you will not mind if I ask you some questions about your son."

Yoshinori had winced at the phrase 'I am very sorry to hear about your loss' thinking, _here come the formalities_, but his expression turned to that of surprise as Jin completed the sentence. He had thought that Jin would proceed to make the customary phrases of condolence, and perhaps ask to light incense at the household shrine where his son Yoshiyasu's _ihai_ (mortuary tablet) was placed. But interestingly Jin had dispensed with the formalities, and almost brusquely asked to interview him.

Yoshinari raised his eyebrows and nodded curtly at Jin. "Proceed. But I must warn you that I am not convinced that my son's death has anything to do with this investigation."

"Yes, I understand. But even if there is a remote possibility of a link, the appropriate procedures must be followed. To that end, I would like to ask you if you know of anyone who had a grudge against or a reason to dislike your son."

"Not to my knowledge."

"When did the symptoms of his illness begin?"

Yoshinori paused, and spoke slowly, deliberately, as if measuring his words. "Two weeks before his death he had a high fever. But he had a mild fever off and on for a couple of months."

"Was there anything else, other than fever? Any, uh, signs of mental instability?"

There was a perceptible stiffening of Yoshinori's shoulders, and he raised his voice as he answered. "There was _no_ mental instability!"

_This is not going too well_, thought Jin, feeling ill at ease. "Yoshinori-sama, I didn't mean to imply that - "

Yoshinori raised a hand to silence Jin. "I know. You are only doing your job. He did have some strange hallucinations. He would claim – uh-hmm – he would claim that he had seen kitsune."

"When did these hallucinations start?"

"I'd say about six months ago. They continued for a period of four months until his death two months ago."

"Was anyone else present during these hallucinations?"

"He generally had these hallucinations – or perhaps nightmares - during the night, to my knowledge. He would run out of his room shouting he had seen _kitsune-bi_ – fox fires – coming from the mouth and tail of a kitsune – or something like that."

Jin thought he heard a rustling sound coming from behind the sliding screen, the one which had been used by the woman who had served him tea. He wondered whether Takeda Hitomi, Yoshinori's wife was listening to their conversation.

"Yoshinori-sama, would it be asking too much – could I at some stage have a look at your son's room?"

He was met with a stony silence, as if to suggest that the question itself was too impertinent to dignify with a reply. It would have been so much easier, thought Jin, if Fuu had been with him. Somehow, she had the knack of making things comfortable; she would have said all the right things and they would have thawed this ice-block of a man sitting before him. It had been so enjoyable to interview that actor Mayumi with her. But then again, the police didn't hire women other than kunoichi in an official capacity, and even if they did, she wouldn't want to be at his side. She probably didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Yoshinori was initially a little offended by Jin's question, but softened a little after watching the changes in Jin's countenance. _He seems somewhat depressed, as if suffering a personal loss of his own._

"May I ask, Jin-san, why you think it is relevant to examine my son's room?"

"It's just a couple of theories we have, Yoshinari-sama. It is possible that the hallucinations weren't really hallucinations, or there was something in the environment that could provide a clue as to what triggered those hallucinations."

"In that case, Makoto-san can assist you. In fact, Makoto-san would know everything that may be relevant to the case. So if you have any further questions, I suggest you ask him."

It was obviously a dismissal; Takeda Yoshinori had stood up and Arima Makoto had appeared suddenly, as if by magic. Jin was annoyed at having been so abruptly dismissed; he had many more questions to ask and was also hoping to interview Takeda Hitomi. So he too stood up, and was about to turn his back to Yoshinori and swiftly walk out of the room, before he checked himself. Offending Yoshinori could jeopardize things for Manzou, and he didn't want that. So he swallowed his pride, and followed Makoto's example, bowing respectfully and backing out of the room before turning away to leave.

He was in for another surprise as Yoshinori suddenly exclaimed, "Ah, Jin-san, before you go, I wanted to let you know that we are expecting a very distinguished guest, Lord Yagyu Munefuyu in a couple of days. I am thinking of organizing some martial arts practise sessions with him, and I would be pleased if you could attend."

Jin was stunned by this piece of information, and even more surprised by the courtesy that had just been extended to him. Why did Yoishinori, after having dismissed him so rudely, decide to invite him to train with the great Yagyu swordsman? And why did Munefuyu want to be in Kofu?

"I would be honoured."

"Good. I will send a message through Makoto-san."

---xxx---

The sound of Fuu's footsteps approaching the room he shared with Mugen never failed to make his heart leap, even when he was engaged in his daily practise of Zen meditation. But yesterday, Jin had also been a little worried; she had not fully recovered from her injury, so he didn't like the idea of her undertaking any physical exertion that was unnecessary.

The sad expression on her face disconcerted him even further. "What is the matter, Fuu-chan?"

"You were meditating, I see. I can come back later."

She was fully dressed, he noticed. Apart from looking pale and listless, she didn't seem to show any signs of discomfort. Yet the way she looked at him made him feel more than a little apprehensive.

He was about to prepare a futon for her, when she said, "No, Jin, I don't want to lie down. I just want to talk to you."

Jin stood up and walked up to Fuu, taking her hand, and gently pulling her into the room, helping her into a sitting position. "You could have sent a message, and I would have come to see you in your room. Physical exertion is not a good idea at this stage – you haven't fully recovered."

"The go-between Miyoshi-sama came to see Oji-san today," Fuu blurted out, ignoring Jin's remark. "He had a letter from Lord Masakuni."

"And?"

"Lord Masakuni wishes that I marry Tanaka-san."

"So? Hideo-san can inform him later about your decision – that you wish to marry me instead of Tanaka-san."

"How can you be so naïve, Jin? You know that a daimyo's wish is like a command. My uncle has to obey it."

"But _you_ don't." Jin spoke calmly, in an unwavering, patient tone of voice. But he felt an anger uncoiling within him, along with some measure of panic.

"In ideal circumstances Fuu, the relationship between a daimyo and a retainer is of a special kind. It is expected that a bushi will serve his master with an unquestioning, undivided, and absolute sort of loyalty. But as I see it a daimyo is also a bushi, one who is bound by the same if not higher ethical standards of behaviour. He is expected to be fair and just in all his dealings, and concerned with the welfare of his vassals. He is to act generously – like a benevolent parent if you will – towards his retainers. In this case, for example, it is unthinkable that your wishes wouldn't be taken into account."

"Jin, you don't understand. Ayako-basan said that they know I am the daughter of Kasumi Seizo, and I will be under some sort of surveillance all my life. I can't act independently and let Oji-san suffer the consequences. And the consequences can be pretty bad. What if Lord Masakuni ordered him to commit seppuku?"

"That is absurd!" His tone was now sharper, angrier, and he had locked his eyes with Fuu in a steady gaze she found difficult to meet.

"The Masakuni House has very strict rules. You know about my uncle's case of fugu poisoning don't you? He was acting as poison-taster for Lord Masakuni that day. Nothing happened to Lord Masakuni, but the chef who had prepared the fugu was asked to commit seppuku."

"Perhaps there was evidence suggesting that the poisoning was deliberate. In that case such an action might have been warranted. In fact he could have suffered a punishment that was far greater – that of execution by the authorities – rather than the more honourable method of seppuku."

"But all of the evidence suggested that it had been an accident."

"Be that as it may, you are not Hideo-san's daughter. You don't have to follow Lord Masakuni's orders."

Fuu was trembling like a leaf now, one which is facing a strong gust of wind. But she raised her voice and said, "How can you say that Jin? How ungrateful, how despicable it would be if I were to be responsible for Hideo-jisan's death! And I am his daughter. I am not Kasumi Fuu any more, I am Miyamori Kimiko. I am telling you that I will choose to marry Tanaka-san, not you."

There was a long, intense silence before Jin spoke. "In that case, _Kimiko-san_, he said coldly, "you and I have nothing further to say to each other."

Fuu's face crumpled up like a piece of paper as she turned away and ran out of the room. He heard a stifled sob from her as she was leaving. And later, as the sound of silence around him grew unbearable, he thought he heard loud sobs in the distance, similar to mourners grieving at a funeral.

---xxx---

The Takeda mansion had a funereal aura about. The domestic staff and household members were all dressed in mourning garb, and the air was heavy with ceremonial incense. Arima Makoto, generally silent and uncommunicative, chose to speak in solemn, whispered tones when he had to. "This is the entry to the young master Yoshyasu's room," he pointed as they came towards the end of a corridor.

Observing the salt that was lining the corners of the room, Jin guessed correctly that Yoshiyasu's death had occurred here. And the other obvious sign of death having occurred in the room was the incense bowl and flowers placed at a makeshift alter at the centre of the room. The air in the room was thick with smoke from the incense.

The tokonoma (alcove) near the entry had a wooden stand with a pair of katana and wakizashi placed on it, arranged in front of a calligraphic scroll. The room was very sparsely furnished with a lacquer chest of drawers and a writing desk, both positioned diagonally across to the left, if one were facing inside the room at the entrance.

There was a sliding screen at the far end, and it opened out to a veranda. The tatami mats at the centre of the room had a rectangular area with a slightly worn out look about it. _That is where the futon was placed when he slept_, thought Jin, but he asked Makoto to confirm his conjecture. He got a 'Yes' in response and nothing more.

"Did Yoshiyasu-san ever tell anyone exactly where in this room he saw the images of kitsune?"

"He usually pointed towards the sliding screen."

Jin asked for the screen to be pushed aside. Stepping out, one could see one of the gardens, and a forested area leading to the household shrine on the far right.

A servant came through Yoshiyasu's room, ostensibly with a message for Makoto, which he whispered into the retainer's ear. Makoto excused himself, saying he would be back in a few minutes, and Jin decided to take the opportunity of examining Yoshiyasu's room more closely.

The writing desk was a relatively simple one with no drawers – just a table with a rectangular surface suitable for writing. Some mulberry paper, an ink stick, ink stone, and brush were arranged neatly on one side, but the paper was unused, so Jin moved on to the three-tiered chest of drawers. The bottom two drawers had clothes in them while the topmost drawer consisted of a couple of packets of incense wafers, some old and worn out copies of classic Chinese texts, worn out copies of the Genji and Heike Monogatari (Tale of Genji and Tale of Heike), and a relatively new copy of Konjaku Monogatari ( Anthology of Tales From the Past). The incense packets were labelled, and obviously from Toshitsugu's shop. _That man must be doing good business_, thought Jin, _he supplies the entire town of Kofu with incense_. _And the Konjaku Monogatari has several stories about kitsune._

Arima Makoto returned, and looked towards the drawer Jin had just shut. "Jin-san, if you have finished examining this room…"

"Yes, I have. But I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask Yoshinori-sama, but didn't get the opportunity to do so. Were there any particular friends and acquaintances Yoshiyasu-san spent time with in the months leading to his death?"

"Towards the end he was rather sick, so he didn't go out much. But before that he would often go to train in the martial arts, and he often trained with some retainers of Lord Ienobu. Sometimes he would also go to the training grounds at the police headquarters, and train with some of the yoriki, and even some of the doshin."

There was some disapproval expressed in the way he said 'even some of the doshin,' Jin noted. Was it class consciousness, or something else?

"Would it be possible to get a list of names of people he spent the most time with?"

Makoto grudgingly answered in the affirmative.

"These 'visions' he was having – did the physician attending him recommend any particular treatment?"

"Ah yes, Watanabe-san put him on a course of herbal medicine. We also consulted another physician, Dr. Mori, who recommended some moxa treatment, and also some varieties of medicinal incense. But nothing seemed to help – he kept deteriorating steadily. In fact - "

Jin waited for Makoto to complete the sentence, but he had obviously decided to withhold whatever it was he had been on the brink of saying.

"Makoto-san, I would appreciate it if you did not leave out any details, even if you think it is unimportant. You were about to say something. What was it?"

"Well, Yoshinori-sama was not very happy about it, but Hitomi-sama asked for an exorcist; she was convinced that the young master was possessed."

"Who was this man?"

"Oh, just a charlatan by the name of Gonzaemon. Apparently he had been hired to help with some of the other kitsunetsuki cases, but wasn't successful. But for some reason he has a considerable clientele, especially among the peasants."

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Hitomi-sama?"

"Oh, no, she hasn't been well recently and the master doesn't want her to be exposed to any questioning. It has been a terrible shock for her."

There was a rustling sound in the background; it was similar to the one Jin had heard when he was interviewing Yoshinori. It was obvious to Jin that Makoto had heard it too, as he had glanced nervously in the direction of the partially open entrance of Yoshiyasu's room.

Jin had been aware of a presence behind the screen for a while now, but had assumed it was one of the servants waiting in the wings if required, just as there had been when he was with Yoshinori. But now he conjectured that it might be Lady Hitomi who had been listening to both conversations.

It seemed as if the silence that followed alerted the person in question that Jin was aware of her presence, because in the next moment the panel at the entrance slid open to reveal an elegantly dressed lady who majestically announced, "I am Takeda Hitomi."

Even though he had anticipated her presence, Takeda Hitomi's appearance gave Jin a bit of a shock. _She certainly isn't well_, he thought. Her face had a somewhat lifeless, inanimate look about it, partly because of the thick layer of white powder on it. It was as if a pair of dark eyes was peering at him from behind a mask.

She had the shaved eyebrows and blackened teeth that were typical of married ladies of upper-class samurai families, and her hair, although elegantly arranged in the _Osafune_ style, had a slightly dishevelled look about it. Dressed in a black kimono, the red dot on the middle of her lower lip was the only bit of colour on her person.

Makoto said, "Hitomi-sama, you are not well…"

She dismissed the agitated retainer with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense! You may leave, Makoto-san."

Gliding into the room noiselessly, she positioned herself in front of Jin, as if to examine him carefully. With her left hand she lightly traced the contours of his left cheekbone, after which she proceeded to trace a path down to the left side of his face. "Hmm, you must be from a very handsome line of Takedas."

Jin stood motionless throughout this examination, guessing that her eccentric behaviour was the reason Makoto had wanted to prevent this meeting. Obviously, her son's death had impacted on her mental wellbeing. He said, very gently, "Hitomi-sama, it was thoughtless of me to have requested an interview at this stage. I can speak to you later when you are feeling better."

"Ah, you are a perceptive man – you feel the pain of others. And I can feel your pain too. You are going through something at the moment – is it a girl?"

"Hitomi-sama - "

"Don't worry about me, I am all right. I want to get to the bottom of all this Jin-san. If my son was murdered, then I want the murderer found and punished."

"Then you do believe that your son was murdered."

Hitomi stepped behind Jin and walked towards the chest of drawers. Opening the second drawer, she pulled out a dark blue kimono with the Takeda-mon on it, and held it close, inhaling as if expecting to find a familiar fragrance in it.

"As Makoto-san said, there was a period of time I believed my son had kitsunetsuki. Perhaps I wanted to believe it – there had been some cases among the peasants and they had been cured by this man Gonzaemon. What seemed to be happening to my son was quite alarming, and none of the treatments we had tried worked."

"And then, towards the end I was spending a lot of time hear in this room, watching my son dying, not being able to do anything about it. I think I was going crazy – even after my son died I spent long hours in this room, hoping he would miraculously come back, as if nothing had happened and it all turned out to be a bad dream."

"My husband eventually forbade me to enter this room. He thought I was spending too much time here, not allowing myself to recover."

"Did you happen to be around when your son was having hallucinations?"

"Yes, once he claimed that he was seeing a snake that wasn't there. But I was never around when he had hallucinations of kitsune. Those seemed to happen during the night. As my husband said, those could easily have been nightmares."

They heard footsteps approaching, and Hitomi, catching hold of Jin's right arm, said, "Follow me. My husband is very protective, so he won't allow you to question me further. We'll go to the household shrine, and if they find us there, we'll say that you wanted to light some incense for my son."

They stepped out of the room to the veranda, and Jin followed Hitomi on a path that eventually led to the household shrine in the forested area of the compound.

"It is good to see a Takeda. In a way it is like meeting a member of my side of the family."

"Your husband was adopted into your family when he married you?"

"Yes, he used to be a Maeda before marriage."

They passed through a grove of cypress trees to reach an elevated clearing, on which the household shrine was situated. _It has probably had a lot of visitors recently_, thought Jin, as the smell of incense drifted down the breeze that was blowing in their direction.

"This was quite a favourite haunt of my son. He used to come here quite often. To meditate. He said he found it rather peaceful here."

"Hitomi-sama, I was wondering whether you knew of any particular friends or acquaintances he liked to spend time with."

"Hmm, let's see. There was a slightly older man he had taken a fancy to – a gentleman named Uesugi Kenta, who is the son of a senior retainer of Lord Ienobu. And there was another very young man, Kansuke, but I don't think my son was particularly fond of him. I think Kansuke had a crush on my son, and followed him around like a puppy. But I think there was a falling out of ways between them. In the end they only met at martial arts training sessions."

"Kansuke? Could that be the doshin Kansuke?" _He certainly wears his heart on his sleeve – I got the impression he had a crush on me._

"Yes, that's him. My husband didn't approve of the friendship between them. He didn't want my son to mix with a samurai of a lower status, you see."

"And I take it that you didn't mind?"

"I don't know about these things, Jin-san, I am a woman. We don't have as much control over our lives that men do. So we eventually give up thinking for ourselves. We do as we are told to do, and think as we are told to think. It is less painful that way."

They looked up as they heard the sound of someone stepping on a twig, and saw Makoto approaching them.

"Ah Jin-san we will probably have to cut this short. But I usually visit the Sekisuiji Temple on the day of the full moon if you want to ask me any further questions."

"Thank you Hitomi-sama, you have been very helpful. And I am truly sorry for your loss. May the Gods help you through this."

"Before you go Jin-san, who were your parents?"

Makoto approached them in an agitated manner. He seemed a little out of breath.

"Jin is just about to leave, Makoto-san. He was here to light an incense for Yoshiyasu."

As if somewhat relieved and pacified by the explanation, Makoto said: "Ah."

Jin too was relieved; he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to talk to Hitomi about his parents. It eventually led to too many questions about his past.

As she watched Jin leave Hitomi thought: _I wonder now, could he be the son of Takeda Jinemon? No. That would be too much of a coincidence._

* * *

[1] The alternative title for this chapter, the phrase 'giri ninjo' roughly translates a duty and human feeling. An internet website I found called 'Words from Japan' describes this concept as follows: "Two words to describe two very different elements in our social life which constantly struggle to find a balance. Giri refers to social obligations or duty to others, whereas ninjo refers to human feelings and desire for individual freedom."

[2] My description of Yoshinori's garden is heavily based on an article by Lafcadio Hearn in which he describes an Edo period Japanese garden. See Hearn, H. (1892), "In a Japanese Garden," _Atlantic Monthly_ July 1892, Volume 70, Issue 417, pp. 14-33.

Author's notes:

(1) The quotation above is from a well known early eighteenth century book on 'bushido'. But it is less famous than Yamamoto Tsunetomo's Hagakure, which consist of the famous quotation "The way of the samurai is the way of death."

(2) I am quite exhausted after typing up this chapter, so I will update the historical notes later, maybe in a week or so. I am also putting this through without carefully proof-reading it, so I hope I haven't missed any typos etc.

As usual, I would like to say:Many thanks to readers and reviewers, and for favs, hits, and alerts.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 29 and 30 to follow were initially written as one chapter. But it turned out to be a very long one - about 13,000 words without including any notes, so I decided to split it into two. I apologize in advance for introducing a good looking OC in this one, but I think the plot requires it!

* * *

Chapter 29

_**Cosmic Coincidences, Part I**_

_**In Which Fuu, Yatsuha, and Mugen Follow the Way of Hard-Boiled Detection**_

"Yatsuha-san, there is a young lady here to see you."

The maid who delivered this message to Yatsuha was polite, yet unable to hide her curiosity. In her experience it was unusual to come across a young woman travelling alone, unaccompanied by either family members or servants.

Yatsuha pretended not to notice the woman's inquisitive glances; it was something she had gotten used to. But she wasn't expecting anyone to visit her, so she was a little surprised. Who could it be?

"Show her in, here, into my room."

She was staying at the Yumura Onsen Inn, located near the onsen that was said to have been discovered during the Heian era when the legendary monk Kobo Daishi tapped a stick on the ground. One of the more popular inns in Kofu, it was about a few miles from the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn, a walking distance only to those who were able bodied and in a state of reasonable health and fitness. She was therefore even more surprised when her visitor was ushered into the room.

"Fuu-san?!"

"I hope I have not come at an inconvenient time."

"No, no, but I am worried you haven't fully recovered from your injuries. You shouldn't be exerting yourself physically."

Fuu's appearance justified Yatsuha's concern. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and looked listless. But she replied, "I am all right. Besides, I didn't really exert myself much – I came here in a palanquin."

"I have a small gift...some _wagashi_."

"Oh, I love sweets. But you shouldn't have."

The two young women regarded each other awkwardly as they exchanged pleasantries and other polite formalities suited to the occasion. It was therefore a while before the purpose of Fuu's visit was revealed.

Fuu was finding it difficult to broach the subject but Yatsuha chose to wait politely rather than force the issue with a direct question. She attempted to make Fuu comfortable, asked her whether she would like tea, and assisted her with some cushions rather than allowing her to kneel on the tatami. The medicinal odour of yomogi (moxa/mugwort) underlying Fuu's wildflower fragrance made her a little nervous; she was worried about the possibility of some mishap, in the form of Fuu collapsing either due to weakness, or due to the re-opening of her wound.

Eventually Fuu blurted out: "Yatsuha-san, this might sound like a strange request...I mean, I would like to, er, help in any way I can with the, er, investigation, uh, you know..."

_It is indeed a strange request_, thought Yatsuha. _What a silly girl, and what on earth is she up to? Has she lost her mind?_

Fuu was a little discouraged by the expression on Yatsuha's face, and frustrated with her inability to convince Yatsuha. The infirmities caused by her injury, her recent discussions with Ayako, and the decisions she had to make as a result of it, had contrived to put her in a depressive and uncertain frame of mind. She felt awkward and inarticulate, unable to express herself. And there had been that devastating conversation with Jin...

"I know you are concerned about my wound. But I am all right now, and I will go crazy if – In any case, I was trying to help out Jin and Mugen a little bit, before..."

_Her body language and expressions suggest sadness and depression. She lowers her head, and doesn't look at me as she talks, and speaks in a lower tone of voice as she mentions Jin. She is fidgety and nervous, showing signs of anxiety. Emotional trauma? Heartbreak? Does she think that I can help in some way?_

Yatsuha had figured out that there was something going on between Fuu and Jin. She had also heard about the miai, and it had puzzled her knowing that the groom in question was someone other than Jin. She now surmised, correctly, that Fuu's family was opposed to her relationship with Jin.

"Fuu-san, I am not sure what you have in mind. Besides, your uncle and aunt, wouldn't they object? It is barely ten days since you had that duel. And I heard from Mugen that your miai is scheduled at the end of the month."

"Er, I thought, uhm, you are an undercover agent, aren't you? Wouldn't it be a good cover for you, to pretend that you are exploring Kofu with a girl friend? After all, a lone woman going around asking questions is likely to arouse suspicion, but if you were with me it could be passed off as the natural curiosity of a bunch of tourists."

_Ahhhhh! She wants to tag along with me, this girl. What a nuisance! And she avoided the question about the miai._ "Fuu-san, this is a bit awkward for me to say, but I prefer, and indeed I am used to working on my own. Besides, the investigation is at a rather delicate stage – things would get quite dangerous if we make a mistake. You are aware, aren't you of the trap we set for the suspects? I hear that it was your idea."

"Yes."

"In that case you should know that it is quite dangerous to be around me. Besides, because of your connection with Jin and Mugen, it is not a good idea for me to be seen around you."

"Why is that?" The expression on Fuu's face had changed and frozen at the point where the phrase 'your connection with Jin and Mugen' came up.

"That man Takatoshi has been told that I am an agent of the bakufu spying on Jin and Mugen. Now if I hang around you it would look very suspicious wouldn't it?"

"On the contrary, I think he would assume that you had struck up a friendship with me for the _purpose_ of spying on Jin and Mugen."

_She's not going to give up, is she?!_ "Fuu-san, wouldn't that be a little too obvious? If I am to be convincing in the role I am playing, it has to look like I am at least _trying_ to be subtle about spying on them."

Fuu looked sideways at this remark, not meeting Yatsuha's eyes, her lips trembling a little as she said, "You don't have to worry about my 'connection' with Jin and Mugen. I see very little of Mugen, and as for Jin -" Here her voice broke off as she tried to compose herself, opening her eyes wide to prevent the spilling of tears that were brimming in them.

She had run into Jin and Mugen the morning after her conversation with Jin, when they appeared at the inn's dining room at the designated time for breakfast. Mugen had stared at her coldly without a word. Jin had addressed her with composure but there had been an aura of sadness about him, and what she knew to be a very Jin-like stoical expression of acceptance in his eyes. The note of formality in his voice as he said 'Ohayo Fuu-san' had been like a stab in the gut. Later that day, she had visited their room again. She had wanted to talk to Jin, and make another attempt to explain her decision to him. Jin hadn't been there but she had encountered a very hostile Mugen.

When she tried to explain her point of view he had said, "Loyalty?! You are doing this because of loyalty?"

She had been intimidated by his tone and had mumbled something incoherently, about her duty towards her family and Lord Masakuni.

"_You_ spoke about loyalty to _him_? Do you know that when he went to that frigging island he was _intending to die_ so he could save your sorry ass?!"

Mugen's words had only served to exacerbate the confusion of her already tormented mind. When she returned to her room, she had been in a state resembling panic, breathing in short gasps, eventually curling up in the shape of an embryo on her futon, crying a flood of tears.

Yatsuha's voice broke into her thoughts. "Fuu-san, are you all right? You are looking extremely pale. You must lie down – I insist. Let me spread out a futon for you."

"No Yatsuha-san, I am all right. But please, at least think about what I said. Please don't say no without thinking about it, I beg you."

There was a feeling of desperation about Fuu, a certain something that Yatsuha felt she recognized, and she found herself relenting. _Someone needs to keep an eye on this girl, or she will find a way to kill herself_. With an exasperated smile, she said, "All right, Fuu-san, have it your way. Tell me all about your plans for our, er, collaboration."

---xxx---

"Ayako-san, please calm down. Speak slowly. I can't figure out what you are trying to tell me." Hideo, who had just returned from a relaxing soak at the onsen, refused to be affected by his wife's hysterics.

"Our niece, she has disappeared!"

"She disappeared?! How could that have happened? You haven't let her out of your sight since a week and a half."

"She said she was going to the privy. That was just after breakfast. She has been missing since then – I checked the privy and she wasn't there."

"There is no need to panic. She must have gotten a little restless, and decided to take a walk in the neighbourhood. It would be quite natural – she hasn't been allowed much exercise until now, you know, and that can be a very trying experience."

"But it is not like her to go without telling us. And she hasn't fully recovered yet, so it wasn't a good idea to have gone alone."

Hideo sighed, and the first signs of worry crept into his face. "She hasn't been herself lately, our Fuu-chan."

"Yes, but there is no reason to do something like this."

"She cries herself to sleep at night Ayako-san. She sleeps in the room next to ours, so you must have heard it too. I asked her about it but she brushed it off saying that she had nightmares recently."

"It is only natural for her to cry. She has grown fond of us, and will be leaving us when she gets married, and that is bound to be upsetting."

"Hmm. It also surprises me that she has decided to give up the idea of marrying Jin."

"Why is it so surprising? It was the sensible thing to do. I had a little talk with her about the advantages of marrying Tanaka Etsuo, and the disadvantages of marrying Jin. She was convinced."

Hideo stared at his wife curiously. She had replied a little too quickly and vehemently, as if she had been called upon to defend herself. And she had averted her eyes, pretending to be busy tidying up the sitting cushions in their room.

"You know Ayako-san, I wish you hadn't pressured her. I had promised her that she wouldn't have to make her decision until after the miai."

Ayako turned to look at Hideo, making an impatient clicking sound with her tongue. "And what would you have done, if she had decided in favour of Jin? You know what Lord Masakuni's opinion is."

"I would have to discuss the situation with him."

"Oh yes? You would '_discuss_ the situation with him'? What if he ordered you to commit seppuku?"

"Ah, Ayako-san, is _that_ what you told her? That is very cruel."

"You look at me in the eyes Hideo-san, and tell me there isn't a possibility of your being asked to commit seppuku, if such a situation was to arise. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Ayako's face was red, and she rarely addressed Hideo by name, usually preferring to use the pronoun 'anata' ('you') instead. Hideo calmly noted his wife's agitation, before responding in measured tones, "Ayako-san, I admit that the Masakuni House has very strict rules, and Lord Masakuni doesn't tolerate the infringement of those rules. But beyond his strict demeanour, he isn't an unreasonable man. And he has always kept the welfare of his retainers in mind. Why, I remember that when I was a child, he had taken an interest in my education, even though my father thought it was effeminate for a samurai boy to be overly interested in scholarly things. He had noticed my aptitude, you see, and told my father that he should encourage my interest in studies. In fact -"

"You are missing the point. In this case there are other factors involved. Fuu is the daughter of Seizo Kasumi, and Lord Masakuni knows it. She has to be under surveillance – it is the bakufu policy for people suspected to have links with the Hidden Christians. And the easiest way to make sure that she is always under surveillance is to get her married to a retainer of a fudai daimyo."[1]

"You know about this?!" Hideo was stunned; he had said nothing of his conversation about Fuu with Lord Masakuni to Ayako, and had assumed that she knew nothing about it.

"Things have a way of getting around. I have kept my eyes and ears open, that's all. So there is only one solution here, and you know it too. And thank the Gods for small mercies, so does Fuu."

Hideo sighed. "I don't want to quarrel or argue about this Ayako-san. At the moment, let's just concentrate on finding her."

---xxx---

Yatsuha had not particularly wanted to like Fuu, or develop some sort of friendship with her. And even though she had agreed to Fuu's suggestions she had meant to keep a professional distance. But she was finding it difficult to do so because the younger woman looked at her with frank and open admiration, and Yatsuha was susceptible to it, just as any other human being would be.

They had hired a palanquin, and were on their way to the merchant quarter. As the palanquin made its way to Toshitsugu's incense shop, navigating the winding lanes of the merchant quarter, Fuu plied her with a lot of questions about her training as a kunoichi. Was _taijutsu_, the 'empty hand' martial art of the shinobi difficult to learn? What about weapon's training – how many weapons did her training include? Could she demonstrate some of these to Fuu at some stage?

Yatsuha knew that the latter question was an indirect request for providing Fuu with some lessons in the shinobi arts and chose to deflect it by saying, "Fuu-san, you are in no condition to train, or undertake any form of vigorous physical activity. Perhaps when you have recovered...In fact, you can then also show me some of the techniques of the style of jojutsu you specialize in. You must be very good – you defeated a very skilled assassin."

"It had nothing to do with my abilities, Yatsuha-san. He made a mistake. He could, and should have finished me off immediately after the first strike. But he was playing with me, having fun at my expense. Or maybe, some part of him felt pity for me - perhaps he thought I was as good as dead. He offered to assist me with seppuku, you know."

"Seppuku, huh? In a way that shows he had some sort of respect for you – bushi women are usually allowed the easier method of _jigai_. Instead of cutting open your stomach you can stab your throat."

"Is that supposed to be easier? Besides, if there is a kaishaku to assist you, you are supposed to get decapitated immediately afterwards. So there can't be much of a difference, can there?"

"Hmm. Nonetheless, you have acquired quite a reputation for yourself. And that is another reason why you shouldn't involve yourself in this investigation."

"_Not again_! Yatsuha-san, I thought I had managed to convince you. I don't think that many people knew about the duel, and even if they did, they wouldn't think I was involved. Manzou-san said that things were cleared up quickly; the police recorded it as a random attack by a tsujigiri, and that all the details were not known to the public. Besides, you _promised_ – you can't go back on your word. And you _did_ say it was a good idea."

Fuu had wanted to follow up at least one of the leads that had emerged when she had visited the Zenkoji temple with Hideo and Ayako. One piece of information she had thought relevant was the fact that Sachiko – the woman who confessed to the murdered monk Joben before she died – had worked at Toshitsugu's incense factory. She had briefly mentioned it to Jin and Mugen when she had returned to Sekisuiji Inn, but she had been too distracted to emphasize that she thought it to be important. The 'distraction' had come in the form of the arrangement she had made with Inuyama. Events that followed were of a dramatic nature, so the little snippets of information she had gathered had been forgotten, until now.

Besides, now more than ever, she felt that she desperately needed to _do_ something, or she would go mad. Inactivity and rest meant that she would have a lot of time to _think_, and therefore to agonize over her recent decisions.

Seeing that Yatsuha was still reluctant about her involvement, she tried to make a case for herself. "In fact, Yatsuha-san, people are very reluctant to talk to the police. That is why someone like me would be so useful. People generally assume that I am a harmless tourist, and I get to hear the town gossip because of it. And what if they have heard a rumour about the duel? That just makes me an interesting person to talk to."

"And then, it is not as if we are marching over to the incense factory, imperiously asking Sachiko's former co-workers to speculate on what she might have said to Joben – that's what the police would do. You have lived among the chonin haven't you Yatsuha-san? Well, so have I. You know how unpopular the police are with the townsfolk."

"Fuu-san, I agree that an indirect approach would be better – hence the visit to Toshitsugu's incense shop. But are you _certain_ that you will be able to finagle an invitation to visit the factory? I know you have met Toshitsugu, but do you think you know him well enough?"

"At least, it doesn't hurt to try."

"Um-Hmm." Yatsuha's voice was tinged with scepticism. Why had she thought this was a good idea?

The pair of palanquin bearers who carried them was not particularly coordinated, leading to the occasional lurches that were quite disorienting. Yatsuha could see that during such times Fuu made the additional effort to avoid wincing, and this further added to her misgivings. It surprised her that Hideo and Ayako had allowed Fuu to visit her, while she was still recovering from her wound.

"Fuu-san, are you sure that your aunt and uncle don't mind you, er, travelling around like this?"

"I left a message for them with one of the other guests at the Sekisuiji Inn. You know, that lady Akemi-san, the one who provided us with one of the first leads on this case?"

Yatsuha's eyes had widened with shock, adding to the sense of guilt Fuu felt about not directly informing her aunt and uncle about her trip to the Yumura Inn. She said, somewhat defensively, "They _knew_ I was planning, at some stage, to see you. You had been very kind to visit and bring those herbal remedies when I was convalescing, and it is only natural that I came to thank you when I had recovered."

"Hmm, that explains it. You knew that they wouldn't let you come to see me, and so you chose to leave a message rather than speak to them directly."

"Oh, Yatsuha-san, don't look at me like that – it didn't happen that way. I saw Akemi-san returning to the inn in a hired palanquin, and it was just convenient to make use of it. After all, it is not easy to hire one in that area. And the palanquin bearers said they couldn't wait too long, and I knew it would take some time to convince Oji-san and Oba-san. So I left a message instead."

Yatsuha shrugged, and looked at Fuu with a resigned expression on her face. "I hope Akemi-san delivered the message right away. Otherwise your poor aunt and uncle will be worried sick about you."

---xxx---

Akemi had in fact forgotten to inform Hideo and Ayako about Fuu's trip to the Yumura Inn. She had eventually conveyed the message, but not before Ayako had worked herself up into a frenzied state. Hideo too had started to get worried, deciding to approach Jin and Mugen, with a view to enlisting their assistance in the search effort.

Jin hadn't been there, but Hideo had been somewhat surprised and a little amused to find Mugen absorbed in a book.

"I see that the Tale of Genji has kept you away from your daily sparring session with Jin. Which part are you reading? Is it the bit in which Lady Rokujo turns into an evil spirit that possesses Lady Aoi?"

Mugen was rather surprised that Hideo had correctly surmised the part he was reading, but didn't want to show it. But the part of him that was curious won over, and he asked, "How do you know I was reading that bit?"

"It is confusing isn't it, that Lady Rokujo has no idea that she possesses Lady Aoi during the night? She wakes up confused, to find her hair smelling of smoke. And it is the smell of the incense that priests light as they pray for the recovery of Lady Aoi!"

"So you figured I was reading that part coz I looked confused?"

"Yes, my friend."

"It was a lucky guess in that case. I find the whole book and its characters quite weird. So I must have been looking confused _all_ the time."

"Hmm, it is a book from another time, written during the Heian period, by a woman who lived in an aristocratic world. One needs to understand the culture of that world to be able to appreciate it. And I believe Lady Murasaki wrote it with a female audience in mind."

"I bet Fuu doesn't like it."

"You are right, to my knowledge the book didn't appeal to her either. Speaking of Fuu, would you by any chance know where she is? Ayako has been worried. Fuu has been, uh, _missing_ for a couple of hours."

Mugen shrugged nonchalantly, but he had put the book away neatly on top of a chest of drawers in the room. "She does that sometimes."

"Huh?! Ah, I see. You are speaking from your experience of having travelled with her. I recall that she told us about quite a few of the adventures she shared with you and Jin. It seems she got kidnapped quite often, by some rather unsavoury characters. But she attributed these kidnappings to, uh-hmm, the fact that you and Jin had been, uh, _negligent_ in your duties."

A sound resembling the mixture of a snort, an ironic laugh, and the phrase 'that idiot' emanated from Mugen. He had already begun to perform a series of stretching exercises, as if preparing to undertake some form of extreme physical activity.

"You want me to look for her." It had been a statement of fact, rather than a question.

"Hold on, you don't know where she is, do you? It may be wise to think about this a little. Maybe we should confer with Jin first. Where is he, by the way?"

"I dunno. Probably with Manzou. He had to discuss that talk he had with the town magistrate."

"Well, in that case, the two of us have to think this through. Do you have any ideas where she might be?"

"Nope. But she doesn't know much of Kofu. Only some of the area around this place. And maybe the merchant quarter, and the entertainment district where she went to see the kabuki and joruri plays with Jin."

"Where are you planning to go?" It seemed to Hideo that Mugen had already made up his mind about where he was going to go, and it was futile to attempt coordinating with him on some sort of strategy to look for Fuu.

"I'll try the merchant quarter first. Lots of shops and tea houses there."

"Ah yes, she must be tired of the eating restrictions these doctors have placed on her. Good idea. And shopping – girls enjoy that sort of a thing don't they?"

Hideo spoke nervously, with a little too much enthusiasm, as if grasping for an explanation that was appealing to him. He wasn't yet ready to entertain anything more serious than the idea of Fuu being away shopping, and having forgotten to inform them. Surely it _couldn't_ be something like another duel, or a kidnapping, could it?

Mugen was obviously in no mood to reassure Hideo; he simply said, "_Ja ne_ – see you later," and disappeared out of sight before Hideo could bat an eyelid.

Hideo sighed. _These young people, they are always in such a hurry. The merchant quarter, hmm. Perhaps she badly wanted to have a bowl of Hoto. Or some bean cake. There are some tea-houses near the Sekisuiji temple, aren't there? Maybe I'll have a look in that area._

---xxx---

"So here we are, at Toshitsugu's incense shop," said Yatsuha, stepping out of the palanquin. They were on a wide street, flanked by shops and vendors of various kinds, ranging from soba-noodle sellers to lacquerware, jewellery and draperies. Toshitsugu's shop was sandwiched between a bookshop and a sake shop, both of which seemed to attract a large section of the crowds in this part of the merchant quarter.

Having paid off the palanquin bearers, Yatsuha said, "Now remember this Fuu – this man Toshitsugu is supposed to have connections with the Furin Kazan ladies. If you are planning to introduce me as a 'friend' there must be a plausible story behind it. He may be connected to Takatoshi, you know."

"You worry too much, Yatsuha! We'll just say we met at the Sekisuiji temple's spring festival or something like that."

"All right, but don't volunteer anything without being asked. For the initial introduction, 'This is my friend Yatsuha' will be enough."

They had dropped the 'san' suffix when addressing each other and were also regarding each other with a friendlier attitude. Some of the shyness was still there but they were considerably less reserved in comparison to their interaction at the Yumura Inn. Yatsuha was touched by the fact that Fuu seemed to want her approval; to her it was something quite unexpected, coming from the daughter of a samurai. She had assumed that Fuu, being of the bushi class, would share in its snooty attitude towards the shinobi.

Fuu, on the other hand, admired the way Yatsuha carried herself; her self-assured behaviour and her natural elegance were quite impressive to her. And, at the present moment, the turmoil and confusion of her mind was of such a magnitude that she had desperately sought to anchor herself to something – any activity that kept her mind off her circumstances was an antidote to her misery. This was the reason she had initially approached Yatsuha. But the more time she spent in Yatsuha's company, the more she had warmed to her. Here was a person, a woman fairly close to her in age, who seemed to understand what she needed without having to spell it out to her.

Smiling affectionately at Yatsuha, she said, "Let's go in, shall we?"

They were standing a slight distance away from the incense shop, closer to the entrance of the neighbouring bookshop, and therefore had to navigate their way through the crowds that were milling around it. As they walked towards the entrance of the incense shop, some of the shop attendants called out the welcoming phrase of 'Irrashaimasu'. This drew the attention of a man who had been standing at the further end of the shop. It was Toshitsugu.

Recognizing Fuu, he hurried towards her with a welcoming smile, bowing obsequiously. "Fuu-san, how wonderful to see you! You do me a great honour by visiting this little shop of mine. Ah, I see you brought a friend. Welcome, welcome!"

Fuu introduced Yatsuha as Toshitsugu bowed again. "Yatsuha-san and I are shopping for some souvenirs. I was telling her about the Ko-Kwai, and the wonderful quality of the incense used in the games, and the fact that it was from your shop. So we decided to come along here and have a look."

Fuu had looked at Yatsuha for affirmation, and she played along. "Yes, of course, I have heard it is the best incense in town. And what a pleasant aroma this place has! You must be burning incense which uses aloeswood, and there is a hint of lavender in it, am I right?"

"You are right. It is always a pleasure to have such discerning customers. Let me burn some other samples for you. Here – these might interest you." Pulling out a stick from a sample pack at the corner of the shop he continued, "This one, for example, is a special new variety we have created. It is sandalwood based, but the cherry blossom scent in it is quite distinct. I have named it 'Cherry Blossom Mist'. It is quite popular, you know. In fact, I hear that the ladies-in-waiting at Lord Ienobu's castle prefer to perfume their kimono-sleeves with it."

Both Fuu and Yatsuha sniffed appreciatively. Fuu said, "I can certainly believe that. You know, Toshitsugu-san, I can distinctly smell the cherry blossom. Usually sandalwood has such a strong aroma; it tends to smother the influence of other ingredients. But I guess that is why you are so highly regarded as an incense manufacturer. I wonder how you do it – it's delightful."

Yatsuha thought: '_Sandalwood smothers the influence of other ingredients?'_ _That is kind of lame_. _And surely she is laying it on too thick. Will he fall for it? But then again, one wouldn't know with this man. He strikes me as the type who is quite good at hiding his true feelings._

"It really pleases me that you like it Fuu-san. I would have liked to tell you about it in more detail, but this particular variety is a family recipe. However, I can tell you a little bit about the other varieties we sell here. Baikwa, for instance, uses twenty momme of aloeswood, twelve momme of cloves..."[2]

Toshitsugu droned on about the exact proportions of the various ingredients used in Baikwa, while Fuu and Yatsuha feigned an avid interest, trying to think of an opening in which they could introduce the subject of the factory. As soon as there was a pause in Toshitsugu's monologue, Yatsuha chimed in with, "What you described, Toshitsugu-san, would apply if one were making a relatively small amount of incense. You would have to hire a lot of workers wouldn't you, if you needed to make it on a larger scale?"

"Oh no, we have special equipment to handle such things. Have you never seen how incense sticks are made? If you like, I could arrange a little tour of our production facilities. It isn't too far from here, and my wife oversees it. But we are a little busy with fulfilling some orders, so perhaps tomorrow afternoon -"

"Oh yes, we'd love to! Wouldn't that be wonderful, Yatsuha?"

Yatsuha replied in the affirmative, although she was worried that Fuu had appeared a little too eager to accept Toshitsugu's invitation.

At that moment, a tall, elegantly dressed samurai in a dark green kimono and a black hakama walked into the shop. Almost everyone inside the shop, including Yatsuha and Fuu, turned to look at him. But the samurai in question appeared not to notice this reaction. It was as if he was used to being the cynosure of all eyes; his striking appearance certainly suggested that he was likely to attract such attention wherever he went.

All of the ladies in the shop invariably ended up comparing him with another handsome man in their acquaintance. Fuu, for example, thought: _He has long luxuriant hair, and he ties it up in a ponytail, just like Jin. His complexion is slightly darker, but he is a little thicker in the middle, and more muscular than Jin. Perhaps. I would have to see the two of them together to be able to judge. Definitely older than Jin – twenty-five, maybe twenty-six._

Yatsuha thought: _A sight for sore eyes, indeed! About the same height as Mugen, but built on a slightly broader frame. The tone of his skin is lighter. The features are less rugged, somewhat softer than Mugen's._

The spell was broken as another samurai, about a few years younger, but certainly less striking to look at, walked in to join the one that had drawn everyone's attention. "Onii-san – there you are," he said. "I have been looking all over the merchant quarter for you."

Toshitsugu, who was a bit flustered by the appearance of the two samurai at his shop excused himself and went over to them. Fuu and Yatsuha busied themselves, pretending to examine the different varieties of incense on display, whispering to each other as they decided their next plan of action.

"Do you think it is all right to make an exit without buying anything?"

"No, Fuu, I don't. We have been pretending that we are terribly enthusiastic about buying, so it would look strange. But most of the stuff here is rather expensive, don't you think? Although, he did offer a tour of his factory, so..."

In the background they could hear Toshitsugu conversing with the two samurai. "Ranjatai? Oh my. Usually there is not enough demand for such rare and exotic varieties, so I haven't any on display. But allow me to go check in the store room. Perhaps I have a few packs in there."

The conversation between the two brothers continued as Toshitsugu went away to examine his warehouse. "Onii-san, why Ranjatai? It is, as you know, the most expensive brand of incense."

"I am thinking of buying it as a present for Oka-san"

"Why? Is our mother displeased with you? You usually buy gifts to pacify her when you have done something to offend her. Does this mean there is going to be yet another unsuccessful miai?"

The older brother sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't keep saying no. And both our parents are very keen on this match."

"In that case onii-san, I think our time will be better served by browsing the bookshop next door."

"How so?"

"Instead of buying a present for Oka-san, you might want to buy something for your future wife. Maybe one of those books which provide instructions to young women about the art of love...Ouch! Why did you hit me on the back of my head?"

"Because you made a very inappropriate and vulgar suggestion."

"Why? It is quite common to give a gift of that kind to women who are about to get married."

"_Really_?! Perhaps their female friends or family members might do so. But not the prospective groom."

"So you are resigned to getting married, are you? Finally! The wife of Tanaka Etsuo doesn't have to be perfect after all."

Yatsuha, who had overheard most of this conversation without paying too much attention to it, suddenly felt Fuu's hand clutching her forearm tightly. She turned to look at Fuu, whose eyes were as wide as saucers, with her cheeks flushed the colour of cinnabar.

"What's the matter," she whispered.

"It's him!"

"What do you mean?"

"The omiai – it's for me."

Toshitsugu returned, looking apologetic. "I am afraid, samurai-san, we seem to have run out of our stock of Ranjatai. Perhaps, if you could come back in a few days..."

"No, never mind. It's not important. Thank you."

The two samurai departed as some other customers came in, keeping Toshitsugu busy. Fuu and Yatsuha took advantage of this to leave the shop unnoticed.

Outside the shop, Fuu, who was still clutching Yatsuha's arm, started to walk in the direction of Tanaka Etsuo and his brother. The samurai brothers were a fair distance away, as they had left the shop _before_ Fuu and Yatsuha, and were walking briskly.

"Quick, we will follow them."

"We will do _no such thing_. Fuu, are you out of your mind?!"

Yatsuha noted Fuu's agitation, which was similar to the restlessness of an untamed mare, ready to bolt away from her trainer at the first opportunity.

Fuu looked pleadingly at her. "Please Yatsuha; I need to find out everything we can about the man we just saw. He is Tanaka Etsuo, the person I am supposed to marry if the miai is successful."

"Yes Fuu, but that's what the miai is for. What's the purpose of following him now?"

"You don't understand. I need to find out things before the miai takes place. The only hope I have is that -"

"Yes?"

"If he proposes marriage, Yatsuha, I don't have any option but to accept. Lord Masakuni has ordered it. But don't you see, if Tanaka Etsuo rejects me, I am free!"

"Free to marry Jin?"

Large, pearl-like droplets of tears rolled down Fuu's cheeks. "Yes."

Yatsuha put her arms around Fuu, stroking her back gently. "But my dear girl, don't you realize, running after those guys, trying to follow them _now_ is not a good idea. And it would be disastrous if they found out – very embarrassing for you, and your aunt and uncle. Lord Masakuni might think you _deliberately_ sabotaged your miai – that can't possibly be a good thing, can it?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"All right, I'll tell you what we'll do. It is lunch time isn't it? I am pretty sure I heard the younger brother's stomach rumbling. They are quite likely to head for the nearest tea house. So we could try our luck, find a tea house, and hope they end up there too. We can then, ahem, discreetly eavesdrop on their conversation and find out what we can. But if we are unlucky, and they don't land up in the same tea house, we simply have a good meal, and think about a strategy to dig up any information we can about Tanaka Etsuo, before the miai takes place. How does that sound?"

Fuu was too emotional to speak, but she nodded her assent.

* * *

[1] The 'surveillance' of people suspected to have links with the Hidden Christians was indeed a policy followed by the bakufu. Textbooks and articles written on the subject suggest that the bakufu kept a watch on such families for a generation or two. In the case of peasants and townsfolk, it is mentioned that this was done using the 'gonin-gumi' system, whereby villages and cities were divided into blocks of five households. Each block was responsible for reporting any form of illegal activity to the bakufu authorities. Among the samurai and warrior classes, I am assuming that something similar was in place. I thought it plausible to assume that there would be some sort of pressure exerted on Fuu to get married to a retainer of a fudai daimyo. (Recall that 'fudai' was the term applied to clans that had fought on the side of the Tokugawas in the battle of Sekigahara that ended the feudal wars and established the shogunate.)

[2] One momme is about one-eighth of an ounce. (See the chapter on incense in Lafcadio Hearn's In Ghostly Japan, referenced earlier in this novel).

Author's note:

Thanks to reviewers and readers, and thanks for favs, alerts and hits. Chapter 30 is coming up soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

A/N: The alerts feature on ffnet doesn't seem to be working, so I don't know when readers will get to see this. This is probably going to be my last offering for 2009. I wanted to thank all of you for your support throughout the year, and it has been great fun writing this for you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope 2010 is everything that you want it to be!

* * *

Chapter 30

_According to the Kujo Shoran, a book of strange happenings, there once lived a fox named Genkuro in Yamato province. They believed that this fox was in the habit of cutting the hair of women, and breaking horoku (earthen parching pan)._

_In the Edo Era hair-cutting kitsune scared women, appearing nightly in the streets of Edo in the days of Utamaro, the famous Ukiyo-e artist._

Extract from Chapter 16 of '_Kitsune: Japan's Fox of Mystery, Romance, and Humour_,' by Kiyoshi Nozaki, The Hokuseido Press, 1961.

_**Cosmic Coincidences, Part II**_

_**In Which Mugen Discovers the Aesthetic of Iki, Jin Receives a Proposal, and Fuu Recovers her Appetite**_

Mugen had been more worried about Fuu than he had cared to admit to Hideo. The harsh words he had spoken to her kept playing in his mind, and he had a nagging suspicion that he was somehow responsible for her 'disappearance'. Of the fact that his words had a devastating effect on her, he had no doubt; he had been present to witness the mixture of abject misery and turmoil in her eyes as he said them. Combined with the fact that Jin had been avoiding Fuu, his lack of any subsequent communication with her could have only made matters worse. So when Hideo had approached him he was compelled to act because of motivations other than those that were immediately obvious. He had wanted to find Fuu, and 'set things right' according to his view of the world.

He was in a part of the merchant quarter not too far away from where Fuu and Yatsuha were, yet he was having doubts about his initial gut feeling that she would be in the merchant quarter. Yes, the girl had a liking for good food, and there were plenty of tea houses here, but would she have chosen this as a place to visit in her present frame of mind? So why had he decided to look for her here?

Was it because Jin was supposed to be nearby, some place near the point where the merchant quarter ended and the theatre/entertainment district began? He had said something about needing to report to Manzou about his visit to Takeda Yoshinori's residence, and that a tea house on the street that led into the theatre district was the chosen meeting point. In that case, thought Mugen, coordinating a search effort with Jin was what he subconsciously had in mind when he decided to come here.

Having decided to find Jin first, he made his way towards the gate at the entrance of the 'arts and entertainment' district. _There are quite a few food places this side of the gate_, Mugen observed, as he walked past shops serving soba-noodle soup, tea stalls, and itinerant vendors of items such as fried tofu and hard boiled eggs. They were all doing good business, attracting a variety of customers, including samurai and townsfolk, men, women, and children. There was also a china shop amidst all this, displaying all sorts of crockery and utensils, attended by a middle aged couple. Across the gate the atmosphere didn't seem to change much; here too one could spot food sellers and shops flanking the street. But the shops were of a different variety. There were Ukiyo-e galleries and picture book shops, and street performers of various types.

A little stall that seemed to have gathered a crowd was, intriguingly, a 'story-teller's' shop. This old man had set up a booth with a podium surrounded by benches for listeners. He sat on the podium with a desk in front of him, on which was placed an open book, and a block of wood. The story-teller had a loud, high pitched and reedy voice, and was telling a historical tale – one that had apparently a lot of blood and gore in it. He used a fan in addition to the block of wood, which he kept banging on the desk to punctuate the narrative, and presumably for theatrical emphasis.

The audience on the benches was a mixed one. It included an unkempt samurai, dressed in a faded gray kimono and hakama, a shop boy carrying some goods for delivery who had obviously forgotten his errands, a pretty woman carrying an infant tied to her back, and a thin, fair-skinned man with a shaved head and delicate features, who wore a light-green kimono.

The man in the green kimono was briefly distracted as Mugen stopped in front of the shop, and glanced at him admiringly before turning back to listen to the story-teller's tale. He shifted his position on the bench, making space for Mugen to sit.

Mugen, intrigued by the attention the story-teller was attracting decided to take the seat, just to see what the fuss was all about. Green Kimono turned again and smiled at him, but received an inscrutable look in return. Mugen, who could smell the sake on him, had probably decided that returning the smile would encourage Green Kimono to talk, and he was in no mood to engage in a conversation with a drunk.

But the story had reached its denouement, and the story-teller finished with a bang, literally as well as metaphorically, drawing a round of applause, and appreciative murmurs. The audience then formed a queue, taking turns to put coins inside a little box the story-teller had placed on the desk. Green Kimono, who was now standing at the end of the queue, looked at Mugen, and with a slightly effeminate wave of his hand, said, "Oh, you shouldn't pay. You came towards the end of the story."

"Wasn't planning to." Mugen got up, yawned and stretched, and started to walk away from the booth.

"Oh, please wait, I, uh, would like to talk to you."

Mugen ignored the request and continued to walk away. But Green Kimono was persistent, and after having made his payment, walked briskly towards Mugen, catching up with him soon afterwards.

"Well, what did you think of that performance?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hmm. Story-telling is all about acting, you see, and you could say I am a student of the profession. Call me eccentric if you will, but there is a lot to be learned by watching the audience's reaction. Which are the parts that move them? What holds their attention? When do they get bored? – The answers to these questions help me improve my craft."

"You're an actor?"

"Yes." Green Kimono said this proudly. "A very well known and popular one, if I may say so myself. In fact, I rather think it is a complement to my acting abilities that no one has been able to recognize me on this little outing I have had today. I am quite a household name in Kofu, you know"

_He's drunk, and he talks too much. How do I get rid of him?_ Mugen thought of trying Jin's approach of responding with only 'Hmm' and 'Aa,' but his natural response was to say, "I'm not from here, so I wouldn't know."

"Hmm, I thought so. Well, I must say you are a handsome man, wherever you come from. You aren't Japanese, are you?"

"I'm from Ryukyu."

"Is that so? How interesting. But you must have spent some time in Japan. I detect a slight Edo accent."

"I've been there," said Mugen, noncommittally.

"By the way, I am Nishiyama Mayumi. What is your name?"

"Mugen."

Mayumi had pronounced all the syllables of his name slowly, and with some emphasis, as if expecting some recognition from Mugen. Mugen was, in fact, surprised, but chose not to show it. _Nishiyama Mayumi? Wasn't he the guy Jin and Fuu interviewed? The one whose name appears on the kitsunetsuki list with a question mark against it?_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mugen-san. And now that we are no longer strangers, how about joining me for a few cups of sake and a hot meal? I would love to hear about Ryukyu, and about your travels in Japan."

Mugen was initially inclined to refuse, but Jin had said that Mayumi, in his eyes, was a suspect as well as a potential victim in the kitsunetsuki case. It would then be foolish to pass up the opportunity to investigate him further, especially since Mayumi was a little drunk, and therefore in a garrulous mood. But what about Fuu? Well, the brat could take care of herself. And he could always look for her afterwards.

"Okay."

"Wonderful!" Mayumi slapped Mugen's back, quite forcefully.

_He's not as effeminate as they made him out to be_, thought Mugen, remembering Jin and Fuu's description of Mayumi. _This should be interesting_.

---xxx---

The tea house in the theatre district where Jin was supposed to meet Manzou had some bittersweet memories associated with it. It was here that Jin and Fuu had lunch, on that very pleasant day he had declared his love to her.

He pushed aside the blue curtain at the door making up his mind to temporarily sweep away those memories as he stepped into the teahouse. He had work to do, and couldn't afford to be distracted. But it was difficult; the smell of yakimanju (sweet bean cake), a favourite of Fuu's, came drifting in from the kitchen, and the waitress who called out 'Irrashaimasu' happened to be the one who had served them that day.

Manzou wasn't there. It was Kansuke who greeted him, catching his attention with a slight wave of his hand. He was sitting at a table at the corner of the room, looking a little nervous, like a student about to take an examination.

"J-Jin-san!" he stammered as Jin joined him at the table, placing an order for a bowl of rice and fish, and some tea. "I am really sorry, but I asked Manzou-san if I could come instead of him. I-I need the experience you see. I promise to make a very thorough and careful report to Manzou-san. And Manzou-san sent you a letter." He fumbled clumsily between the folds of his kimono and juban, eventually producing a folded piece of mulberry paper.

Manzou's letter was as follows:

_Jin-san,_

_I sincerely apologize for not being able to make it today. I was really keen to hear about your experience at Takeda-sama's place, but yoriki Nobuhiro insisted on seeing me this afternoon. He wants me to give him a report on our progress in the kitsunetsuki case. I was planning to send you a message at the Sekisuiji Inn, but Kansuke-san was very keen to be involved, and requested that he meet you instead of me. I will, of course, meet you at another time to discuss things in detail._

_I hope you are in good health and enjoying the wonderful spring weather of Kofu. Please convey my regards to Fuu-san and Mugen-san._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sakami Manzou_

Jin guessed correctly that the local yoriki would by now have become quite jealous of Manzou, given the attention he was getting from the higher echelons of the Kofu administration. The yoriki in question, Nobuhiro, would have decided to throw his weight around, and attempt to get some credit for the progress in the case. Manzou would therefore be 'summoned' quite frequently, to make lengthy and detailed reports, thus slowing down his investigations.

Looking up from the letter, he observed that Kansuke was still fidgety and nervous. "It is all right, Kansuke-san. In fact, it is convenient that you are here. I wanted to talk to you."

Kansuke brightened briefly before confusion set in. "You did?!"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Takeda Yoshiyasu. I heard from Hitomi-sama that you were, at one time, a friend of his."

_This eighteen year old doshin is quite easy to read_, noted Jin, as he observed Kansuke's reaction to his remark. The myriad expressions that passed rapidly over his face told a story. He was initially a little shocked and bewildered, then frightened, and eventually sad. Smiling bitterly, he said, "I don't know Jin-san, if a humble doshin like me can presume to think of the town magistrate's son as a friend. But there was a time he was fond of me. He was like an elder brother, a mentor, to me."

"From the conversation I had with Hitomi-sama, I got the impression that your relationship with him deteriorated at some stage, at a time before the onset of his illness. When and why did that happen?"

"Why are you asking me such questions Jin-san? You are treating me like a suspect!" Kansuke's cheeks were flushed now, his eyes hostile and defiant. But there was a fear in them too and also some mortification.

"Kansuke-san, you must realize that I have to ask such questions. And I imagine Manzou-san will arrange for similar interviews with other friends and acquaintances of Takeda Yoshiyasu. You said you want to gain some experience of the process of investigation. Put yourself in my position. What type of questions would you ask?"

Jin spoke sternly, although he felt a little sorry for Kansuke. On an instinctive level, he felt that a softer approach would be less effective. And Kansuke, he suspected, was developing a fondness for him he didn't want to encourage.

"You are right, J-Jin-san. I am sorry; I shouldn't have spoken rudely to you. It is just that..."

"Well, to answer your question, Jin-san, I think Yoshinori-sama didn't approve of me. I was the son of a doshin, and after my father died I took up his position. I was planning to make a good career for myself, though. Who knows, I might have risen to the rank of yoriki, even though such positions are hereditary. But even that wouldn't have been good enough for Yoshinori-sama. And then there was that man Uesugi Kenta, a retainer of Lord Ienobu. I think he was jealous of Yoshiyasu-san's affection for me, and poisoned his mind against me."

"How exactly did your relationship with Yoshiyasu change? Was there a quarrel?"

"No, he just started to distance himself from me, and then stopped spending time with me altogether. In any case, it was during martial arts training sessions that we had most of our interactions. He used to think that I was a very lively training partner."

_He is certainly a very lively training partner. But his techniques are very raw and undisciplined, and he doesn't have the instinct or timing to compensate for it_. "Hmm. You did not socialize with him in any other form?"

"Well, as I said before, he acted as a sort of mentor to me. So once in a while I would get invited to some incense discrimination games, poem-card games or poetry readings, cherry blossom viewings and such things. But I must confess I didn't enjoy those activities very much. He was always surrounded by some very snobbish and effeminate kind of people on those occasions."

There was a pause in the conversation as Jin concentrated on finishing his meal. Kansuke had ordered a bowl of noodles, but hadn't consumed much of it, setting it aside as if he'd lost his appetite. He had opened his mouth several times to speak, and then decided against saying anything. Jin hadn't missed any of this but had pretended not to notice. The silence was eventually interrupted when Kansuke summoned up some courage and said: "Jin-san, y-you have been very kind to me, especially during the martial arts practise sessions at the police headquarters. I – I have never had the privilege of training with someone as skilled as you. But you have not been coming to the training sessions recently, although I know that a swordsman like yourself trains every day. Manzou-san tells me that you train either by yourself or with Mugen-san. Is that true?"

"Hmm."

"Then, uh, would it be too much to ask, I mean, please could I join you in your practise sessions?"

"No."

"But please, Jin-san, you are only a visitor to Kofu, and I will never – If you don't want me to join you, then you can perhaps return to the training sessions at the police headquarters?"

Jin sighed, and then spoke slowly, as if explaining things to a child. "Kansuke-san, Mugen and I have to minimize our interactions with the police. I suppose you are aware of the details of the trap we have set to unearth the 'method' underlying the kitsunetsuki murders. Our plan will not work out if we are suspected to have links with the police. I will, of course, have to meet Manzou-san occasionally, to discuss things with him, but even that will have to be done as discreetly as possible."

"But the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn would know that you have interacted with me – I was at that incense discrimination party."

"Yes, but there was no indication that we were _professionally_ involved with the police."

"But -"

"In the meantime, Kansuke-san, I would like you to convey a message to Manzou-san. It seems that Lord Yagyu Munefuyu is going to be in Kofu, as a guest of the Takedas. I have been invited to participate in some martial arts training sessions organized by Takeda Yoshinori in honour of Lord Munefuyu. I accepted the invitation, but now I am worried that these sorts of things are usually of a public nature."

"If the word gets around – as I suspect it will – surely either Takatoshi or the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn might suspect that I have links with officials dealing with law and order."

Kansuke's eyes had widened, and he looked as if he hadn't heard most of what Jin said, beyond what was mentioned in relation to Lord Munefuyu's visit to Kofu. He interrupted Jin by exclaiming, "Lord Yagyu Munefuyu? Merciful Gods! Oh, Jin-san, you must go. What a training session that will be! Two swordsmen of such high calibre will be there – a rare event indeed!"

"Be that as it may, unless such an event was to take place in secret, or in a relatively private setting, I cannot go. It will compromise the investigation. If Manzou-san is reluctant to speak to Takeda-sama about this, I can go myself and tell him. But as I said before, Mugen and I must maintain a distance, from the police force, and officials such as Takeda Yoshinori."

"But you can't do that Jin-san. It will be a huge insult to Yoshinori-sama! In a way it is also an insult to Lord Munefuyu!"

"I think he will understand if the situation is explained to him."

Jin was about to leave at this point, but Kansuke stopped him. "Jin-san, before you go, I want to ask you something."

Kansuke was blushing, looking away from Jin. "I know that you want to avoid interacting with me - I mean the police force. But later, when the case has been solved, I – I was w-wondering if you would consider ...What I mean is, would you do me the honour of m-mentoring me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to practice _Wakashudo_ (Way of the Young), or what I prefer to call _Bido_ (Beautiful Way). A-and I want you to be – that is will you be my _nenja_?"

---xxx---

"It is all about the performance Mugen-san," said Mayumi, gulping down another cup of sake. "Whether it is story-telling, giving a speech, trying to sell something, making a legal case for or against someone – it all boils down to performance. Life boils down to performance."

"So why aren't you at work right now? Aren't you supposed to be 'performing' during the day?"

"I decided to take a break and give my deshis (disciples) a chance. Actually, this morning I was quite keen to watch the performance of my understudy for the role of Kuzunoha. But his performance in the opening act was so weak; I couldn't bear to watch any more. None of my deshis are any good, unfortunately. I worry about the future of my group."

"You're supposed to teach them, so that'd be your fault."

"Yes, but there is only so much one can teach – only so much one can learn through blindly following instructions. There are certain things that are beyond instruction. They can only be understood through dedicated practise and careful observation of the master. There are certain aesthetics involved which you have to understand to appreciate something. You have to understand the aesthetic of _iki_ (refinement), and _tsu_ (savoir faire). A verbal description cannot convey what these things mean."

_This wasn't such a good idea after all; I should get out of here_. "Hmm. Don't understand a word you're saying."

"Remember I said something about you being from Edo? That's because I saw in you the 'iki' I see in an Edo townsperson. "Iki, Mugen-san is about three things, _hara_, _bitai_, and _akanuke_. You have 'hara' – a certain strength of character, 'bitai' – a kind of allure, and akanuke – a certain, uh, urbanity if you like, and an – uhhmmm."[1]

Mayumi emphasised the 'uhhmmm' by making a gesture with his hands reminiscent of lifting a heavy weight, and by a deepening of the pitch of his voice, as if trying to convey whatever it was that he thought was beyond the conventions of normal speech.

_The man is completely drunk, so he's only going to be talking crap. Might as well leave_. "Uh-huh. Listen, I gotta go now. Some people are waiting for me at an inn."

"Oh no. Do stay a little bit longer Mugen-san. Tell me stories about your experience in Edo. I used to be from Edo myself you know. But that was a long time ago."

"In fact I believe Kofu is what it is today because of some of the Edo chonin that migrated to Kofu around the same time I did. Have you heard about that merchant, Hachiemon, the richest, most powerful merchant in Kofu? He migrated to Kofu about ten years ago, in the eighth year of Kanbun, two years before I formed my theatre group here."

_Hachiemon. Isn't that the dude who co-hosted that incense game thing with those strange broads at the Furin Kazan Inn? _"I've heard about him."

Mayumi clapped Mugen's back again, quite loudly, attracting the attention of other visitors at the tea house. "Ha! You remind me of what he used to be like, you know."

"Huh?!" _I am nothing like that bozo_.

"You see, he was quite slim and rugged looking. He has put on a little bit of weight now. And he had some of that attitude, that air about him – something that you have. He was quite a legendary character back in Edo, a street knight with some reputation." Mayumi eyed Mugen's sword, and continued, "I get the impression you might be one too. Are you?"

Mugen didn't answer, or show any reaction, but he was intrigued. So Hachiemon had some good fighting skills did he?

"A very interesting man, that Hachiemon. Not too many people know much about his background in Edo. I could tell you quite a few stories about his exploits in Edo."

"Okay, tell me some."

"That's the spirit Mugen-san! Have some more sake." He poured another cup for Mugen and himself, emptying the sake jar, and then waved to a waiter, asking for some more sake, along with a plate of dumplings.

"Once upon a time in Edo," said Mayumi theatrically, "there was a hair-cutting kitsune. Do you know about hair-cutting kitsune?"

"No."

"Well, there are many types of kitsune. They are some of the many kami we worship in Japan. But they are a very unusual kind of kami. They don't always understand or approve of what human beings do, and they have unusual ways of showing their disapproval."

"What's all this got to do with Hachiemon?"

"Don't be so impatient. Didn't I say it was all about the performance? The great actor Mayumi is giving you a performance. Anyway, where was I?"

"Hair-cutting kitsune."

"Ah yes, among the many types of kitsune, there are some of a very mischievous nature. They try to correct the flaws of human beings, such as excessive pride or arrogance, by playing pranks on them. Arrogant samurai are very often the subject of such pranks. Actually, there are quite a few stories about kitsune pranks on the samurai, but I don't want to digress."

"Yeah, go back to the hair-cutting kitsune."

"Hmm. Now, in Edo those days it was fashionable for ladies to have very long raven-black locks. It was considered the hallmark of beauty in a woman. Some women took great pride in growing their hair – in some cases the hair would touch the ground when let down."

"I take it the hair-cutting kisune's prank was to cut the women's' hair," said Mugen dryly, attempting to speed up Mayumi's story-telling.

"Yes indeed. About ten cases of hair-cutting kitsune were reported in Edo during the sixth year of Kanbun."

"Where does Hachiemon come in to all this?"

"Hachiemon was the hair-cutting kitsune!"

"Huh?!"

"Imagine pulling off a prank on that scale, and never getting caught. All of the ten women believed that their hair was cut by kitsune!"

"Not very bright of them."

"Be that as it may, don't you admire the audacity of it?"

"No."

"Well, well, I suppose you could say it is a strange activity to spend your time on. And I am sure if you told this story to a woman, she would strongly disapprove."

"How'd he do it?"

"I don't know precisely. Even though I knew him in those days, he didn't exactly confide in me. I was a young actor at that time, an apprentice at the Nakamura-za theatre, so most of my time was spent in training. I occasionally met him at gatherings of mutual friends. Anyway, there was a rumour that the hair-cutting kitsune was Hachiemon, and I had a good reason to believe it."

"He seemed to be inordinately interested in folk tales surrounding the kitsune. Always carried a copy of the Konjaku Monogatari (Anthology of Tales from the Past) with him and liked to read out kitsune stories to his friends. And he would often ask me how I went about performing the role of kitsune in kabuki. But more importantly there was another interesting prank he had played on one of his friends."

"_Another_ kitsune prank? Must've been a really weird guy."

"Actually this was a rather simple one. And he had some accomplices. I like to call it the Hachiemon-Gonzaemon prank, because it was carried out with the assistance of Gonzaemon, another fellow who migrated to Kofu."

_Gonzaemon?_ The name sounded familiar to Mugen.

"You see, he had a bet with me. He claimed that he was a very good actor and if he pretended to be possessed by kitsune, even his friends would fall for it. Not only would they believe he had kitsunetsuki, they would be worried enough to hire an exorcist. To persuade the kitsune to leave his body."

"And Gonzaemon was to be the exorcist." _Didn't Fish-Face say something about an exorcist hired to cure Takeda Yoshiyasu?_

"Absolutely."

"You would need a third person wouldn't you? The one who suggested hiring the exorcist."

"Ah yes, that was to be me. I had to witness the prank anyway, to get a proof for the fact that the prank was successful, so I volunteered."

"Couldn't it have been a prank on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The friend he was playing a prank on – he could have been in on it. Pretending to be fooled so you would pay up the money."

"Oh no, I don't think so. It happened in a very spur-of-the-moment way. Actually, I stated something to the effect that the kitsune nature was very hard to portray, and then he came up with this scheme to fool a friend who had also been invited to that gathering, but had not yet arrived. The prank was carried out immediately afterwards, when the friend arrived, so he had no chance to collude with that person."

"Hmm. So what happened to Gonzaemon?"

"You know, life is full of ironies. He actually _became_ an exorcist! In a way you might say that both Hachiemon and Gonzaemon, who were both rather wild characters, ended up reforming themselves after they left Edo. Hachiemon obviously put all his energies and talents into becoming an industrious merchant, while Gonzaemon became a yamabushi (mountain warrior-monk) – he went off to the mountains to undertake the austere practice of _Shugendo_.[2] These days he is a yamabushi of some renown in Kofu, particularly known for his powers of exorcism."

"Guess he must be in demand these days. What with all those kitsunetsuki cases around this place."

"Funny you should say that Mugen-san." Mayumi lowered his voice and cupped his hand on one side of his mouth. "I can't shake the feeling that Hachiemon has something to do with these cases."

"Uh-Huh. How do you think he manages to make people think they're possessed by foxes?"

"Hmm. Let's see. One of the symptoms in these cases is that the person _believes_ that they have seen kitsune. That, I think, could be managed."

"Really?"

"Actually, you could say I witnessed one of these cases – during one of my performances as Kuzunoha. During the fourth act, her kitsune nature is revealed. In that moment, a man in the audience was quite rattled by my performance, shouting that he had seen kitsune and running out of the theatre. Why, only a few weeks ago, a lovely couple from Edo, a tall samurai and his wife, came to see my performance. The young lady said that my performance was very convincing."

"So you're saying that someone goes and puts up a performance or something in front of the victim?"

"I see you are incredulous. I don't know exactly how it is done, Mugen-san, but a man as clever as Hachiemon could pull off something like that."

---xxx---

Fuu looked despondently in the direction of the entrance to the tea house. Yatsuha found it amusing to note that she would look up each time the blue curtain was raised by a visitor.

"They aren't going to come to this tea house, are they, Yatsuha?

"I am praying fervently that they do! But if they don't Fuu, what does it matter? They are here, in Kofu, aren't they? We will find out whatever it is that you need to find out about Tanaka Etsuo."

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am right. Now stop worrying and enjoy your food."

The tea house they had chosen to have lunch in was of the type that had several enclosures created by placing shoji screens between dining tables. Fuu and Yatsuha were in one of these enclosures, sitting across the table from each other.

"By the way, what is it that you want to know about him?"

"Did you hear what his brother said? Apparently he has been through several miai, but obviously didn't like the women."

"So? You think there is a chance he might not like you?"

"Yes, why not? And if I can find out what specifically he didn't like about the women -"

"You will somehow manage to convince him that you possess those attributes. Yes, I see that. But there seem to be other forces at work here. He is being pressurized by his parents, and you have to obey Lord Masakuni's orders."

Fuu put her elbows on the table, leaning forward as she cupped her face in her hands. "I am going to hope against all hope that those 'other forces' don't come into play."

The curtain at the entrance was raised again, so Fuu's attention was diverted yet another time, but it wasn't Tanaka Etsuo. But Fuu and Yatsuha were quite surprised to find that it was Toshitsugu.

They waved at him, and he too seemed surprised to see them. But he smiled and came over to their table. "How nice to see you ladies again! I am sorry I wasn't able to attend to you earlier, but I tend to get nervous when young samurai visit my shop. You know how it is – sometimes they can be a little hot blooded and the law says they can kill us if we offend them."

Fuu said, "There is no need to apologize, Toshitsugu-san," as Yatsuha invited him to join them.

"That is very nice of you ladies, but I can only take a short break from work, so I will only have a bowl of tea. I have already had my lunch, you see – my wife packed some rice balls for me and I had them a little while ago."

Tea was ordered but there was an awkward silence at the table because both Fuu and Yatsuha felt a little ill at ease because of Toshitsugu's overly polite behaviour towards them. To break the ice Yatsuha said, "Very nice shop you have there, Toshitsugu-san."

"Why, thank you! It is very kind of you to say so, very kind."

"You were obviously very busy today Toshitsugu-san. There were so many customers!"

"Actually, Yatsuha-san, there weren't too many customers after the two of you left. The customers I was serving at that time left soon afterwards, and then the two samurai brothers came back briefly -"

"They came back!" Fuu and Yatsuha spoke simultaneously. Fuu seemed to be energized by this piece of information, and couldn't hide her curiosity. She asked, "Was it because of the Ranjatai?"

"You heard that, did you? Well yes, they decided to place an order for it. They were planning to come back for it tomorrow morning, but fortunately the younger brother was keen to watch an archery competition that is taking place at the martial arts grounds near the police headquarters. I don't think I could supply it at such short notice anyway – I didn't have it in my store room, and I don't think I have it in my inventories."

"It would take at least a week to make, wouldn't it?"

"Why Fuu-san, you are such a knowledgeable young lady. I see that you understand the process of incense making."

"Oh no, it is just something I have heard. That is why we are so excited about visiting your factory tomorrow afternoon."

"I haven't forgotten. Ah, that reminds me, I wanted to tell you to come to my shop first, and I'll take you there myself. It is quite complicated to find, especially if you are new to Kofu."

This remark was followed by some small talk about the town of Kofu and some sightseeing advice from Toshitsugu. He took his leave soon afterwards, reminding them about their appointment to see him the next day.

Yatsuha was surprised to see the change in Fuu after Toshitsugu left, and even more astonished by the improvement in her appetite. She had since rapidly consumed an additional serve of soba-noodle soup and a plate of yakimanju.

"Fuu, take it easy – your stomach will expand and the wound might burst open again!"

"This is yummmm (gulp, chomp, chomp, slurp). I haven't had 'normal food' for ten days."

"All the more reason not to overdo it. By the way, why were you so excited when Toshitsugu told us about the Tanakas' return to his shop?"

"No reason. I wasn't excited."

"Fuu look at me in the eyes. You are not, by any chance, thinking about going to see an archery competition tomorrow, are you?"

"No, I wouldn't do something so obvious. But I had thought that maybe I will join the training sessions Manzou-san holds at the martial arts grounds. And then, after the session, if the archery competition is still on, I might go over and have a look."

"You will do no such thing. You can't train in your condition, and you will be visiting the factory in the afternoon, remember? One outing in a day is enough at this stage."

"But Yatsuha -"

"I know you want to spy on Tanaka Etsuo, but as I said before, it is not a good idea. And to be blunt, you don't know how to spy on people. Leave it to the professionals – I will look into it for you."

"Oh all right! I won't go. Are you happy now?"

Yatsuha gave Fuu a long and stern stare, and Fuu looked back at her innocently. A little _too_ innocently, thought Yatsuha.

---xxx---

Jin has suspected that Kansuke had an interest in him, but his declaration, nevertheless, came as a surprise. Wakashudo, after all was the Way of the Young, and it wasn't typical of the 'young' in question to be eighteen years old. In theory, young boys who were so inclined could initiate such a relationship before their coming of age ceremony. In such cases, the 'nenja' was considerably older than the 'wakashu', and had experienced Wakashudo himself, in the role of wakashu. A relationship of this type typically ended when the 'wakashu' reached a certain age, a few years after his coming of age ceremony.

"Kansuke-san, I am honoured that you have considered me for the role of nenja, but I must decline," he said gently.

"But why? Am I not -"

"I cannot guide you because I don't have the experience to do so. I never chose to initiate such a relationship, as I wasn't inclined to do so. Besides, I am a little surprised that you haven't already experienced Wakashudo. If you were so inclined, you would have initiated such a relationship long before your coming of age ceremony."

Kansuke was silent for a few moments, struggling to compose himself. "I, uh, you are right Jin-san. I did initiate such a relationship once. But I don't think it was a good relationship, not the way it is supposed to be. I won't name the person in question because he wanted it kept a secret. And that just goes to show that it wasn't as it is meant to be. He probably wanted to enter another relationship of this type, with someone else, and because of that didn't want to acknowledge our relationship publicly."

"I want to experience a _real_ relationship, Jin-san, and I want it to be with you. I don't care if you don't have the experience. Y-you are everything I want to be, and I – I have never come across anyone as w-wonderful as you.

Jin felt a great, overwhelming sadness, a resurfacing of something that had been there for many years, but had been dormant somehow. What had Yukimaru said? _I don't care if you are inexperienced, or not old enough, I love you_. Could he have done anything differently? If he could go back in time, would he attempt to somehow change things? He had refused, and Yukimaru had accepted his decision, but it had led to a certain tension and awkwardness between them, something which eventually led to Yukimaru's death.

_All I ever wanted was to be like you_. Those were Yukimaru's last words as he died in Jin's arms, killed by Jin's sword. Perhaps he could have done things differently. Perhaps he should have told Yukimaru he loved him, but not in the way Yukimaru wanted. But would Yukimaru have understood?

"Jin-san, for God's sake, please...Please say something. If I have offended you, I beg your forgiveness. I now know this was too much to hope for. A person like me doesn't deserve someone like you."

Seeing Kansuke's eyes brimming with tears, Jin hastily said, "Kansuke-san, you haven't offended me." But he regretted it the next moment as he saw the hopeful look on Kansuke's face.

"Let me put it this way. I believe that a relationship of this type, one which involves a certain commitment between the people involved, is of a very serious nature. One should never enter it lightly. There has to be a mutual love, a deep respect and understanding between the couple in question. And if one enters such a relationship, there can be no one else who is the object of one's affection. That is, whatever the world might say, I personally believe that one should make such a commitment to only one other person. Once that choice is made, there can be no one else."

"What are you trying to say?"

Jin took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, as if getting ready to meditate. What was he trying to say? And again, would Kansuke, just like Yukimaru, fail to understand? After all, he had seen far too many men 'follow the herd' when it came to choices that were _deemed to be right_, just because the _society_ of the time said so. Would Kansuke understand that it was 'natural' for him to not want to enter such a relationship, one which was considered 'exalted' in society? Would he understand that there were two kinds of men – those who wanted to enter such relationships, and those who didn't? More importantly, would he understand that he could love only other person in that particular way, and that person was Fuu, a _woman_?

And as far as Fuu was concerned, he couldn't really claim that she was committed to him; _she too_ seemed to be 'following the herd' by attributing an interpretation to the concept of 'bushido' that the _society_ deemed to be the right one. He would have to find a way to convince her...But at the moment, he would have think of a way of explaining things to Kansuke, without causing him too much pain.

"Kansuke-san, I am trying to say that my heart belongs to someone else. I cannot give it to you."

"Who is this person?"

"I cannot say. I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't until circumstances were appropriate."

Kansuke initially looked a little puzzled, and crestfallen, before realization dawned, and his expression changed to that of anger. "It is not – no, it can't be. Is it that woman Fuu? You are refusing an offer to follow the Bido with me, for the sake of a _woman_?!"

Any compassion Jin felt for Kansuke disappeared as he heard the note of disrespect in Kansuke's voice when he mentioned Fuu. "Be careful what you say Kansuke-san," he said coldly. "And do not raise your voice – it is unseemly."

Kansuke was still angry, but Jin's admonishment had an impact; he attempted to compose himself and lowered his voice. "But Jin-san, I find this difficult to understand. I was brought up to believe – no, I think that _most people_ of the bushi class are brought up to believe that Wakashudo is a higher form of love than the love between a man and a woman. Women make you soft – they are not a good influence on you. They are silly, jealous creatures, lacking in docility – prone to discontent and slander, and they are inferior to men. Why, even the _Onna Daigaku_ (Greater Learning for Women) says so. They are only meant for the purpose of producing children. I don't really care if you, uh, use the woman in question for that purpose. But it shouldn't stop you from experiencing something more exalted, like Bido."

Concluding that it was futile to reason with Kansuke, Jin stood up. "Kansuke-san, I am not like most people. I must leave now. Please give my regards to Manzou-san. Good Day."

It was frustrating and depressing, thought Jin, not being able to bring people around to his way of thinking. It didn't matter much in the case of Kansuke; to Jin he was only a slight acquaintance he had never taken much of a liking to, even though he felt sorry for him. But in the past, it had always led to some form of tragedy for the people he had loved. Shishou died, and then Yukimaru. And now, there was the possibility that Fuu would be lost to him, if he didn't do something to prevent it.

No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He would do everything in his power to convince Fuu, and also Ayako and Hideo, that there was a way out of the present conundrum. No one would have to die, or sacrifice anything. Somehow, he would find a way out of this.

* * *

[1] 'Iki' is a quintessentially Japanese aesthetic consciousness developed during the middle of the Edo period, and often used to describe the culture of those times. The quality of 'iki' was supposedly the characteristic of Edo chonin, and had a strong influence on the art and theatre of the period. Most writers suggest that 'iki' is untranslatable; something that can only be understood experientially. See Nishiyama Matsunosuke (1997), _Edo Culture: Daily Life and Diversions in Urban Japan, 1600-1868_, University of Hawaii Press.

[2] The Wikipedia describes Shugendo as "an ancient Japanese religion in which enlightenment or oneness with kami is obtained through the study of the relationship between man and nature." The religion placed heavy emphasis on the practice of asceticism and feats of endurance.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year to readers and reviewers! Sorry, I can't seem to stop using alliterative titles. But the champloo episodes had alliterative titles, and writing with a view to update lends itself to an episodic style, so it is kind of hard to resist. Anyway, here is my offering for the new year. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 31

_Oni mo jiu-hachi_

_(Even a devil [is pretty] at eighteen)_

_- Japanese proverb_

_**Paradoxical Persuasions**_

It surprised Fuu that the guard at the gate of the martial arts grounds had let her in so easily. She also thought that it was anticlimactic, given that she had been rehearsing what she would say in order to gain entrance. But she barely got the chance to utter, 'I am here to see Manzou-san' before he simply opened the gate for her, subjecting her to only one scrutinizing glance that seemed to assess her from head to toe.

She decided it had something to do with the fact that she was wearing her martial arts uniform of blue gi and black hakama. There was an archery competition to be held here shortly, and perhaps he assumed that she was one of the contestants. But then again, she wasn't carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows - weapons typically seen with practitioners of _kyujutsu_. In fact, she wasn't carrying any weapons at all – spare weapons for the purpose of training could easily be borrowed from the stocks held at the various training halls on the grounds.

The mystery was partially solved as the guard spoke to her. "Fuu-san, Manzou-san is holding _keiko_ in that hall over there, at _that_ corner of the ground." He pointed towards the single row of training halls on one side of the martial arts grounds, facing the open spaces that were reserved for horsemanship and archery.

_He knows my name? Maybe he was here when I came with Jin, and recognizes me._ "I, uh, thank you."

"It was a privilege to train with you the other day, Fuu-san. I hope I have that honour again, when I am not on guard duty."

_Ah yes, he is the doshin who was one of my training partners that day. He gave me quite a hard time. But why is he so excessively polite and respectful today? _"Er, thank you, I hope so too," she said uncertainly.

Uncomfortable with prolonging the conversation any further, she bowed politely and excused herself, walking away hurriedly in the direction of the training halls. She was quite used to men acting in a patronizing or even hostile manner towards her whenever she attended classes – at least that had been her experience at her own martial arts school, and the one training session she had taken part in at Kofu. But _this_ doshin had been acting as if she was a senior student or an instructor, in great contrast to his previous behaviour towards her.

As she made her way to the training hall she found it even more interesting to see several other doshin on the grounds acknowledge her with a respectful bow as she passed them. What had happened here? Was it because of the duel with Inuyama? Yatsuha had warned her about her celebrity status as a result of it, but Fuu hadn't believed her. But now, confronted with such evidence, she could no longer deny it.

It was terribly inconvenient. She had spent a lot of time thinking about how to be discreet about this visit, but it seemed that her efforts had come to naught.

She reached the one-storied building comprising of the training halls, and stepped on to the walkway running along the side of it, an open corridor along which she could see the front entrances of the training halls at evenly spaced intervals. Most of the training halls were empty, but some of them had informal gatherings of a small number of people practising various types of martial art. It was, however, a room immediately adjacent to the hall where Manzou's class was to take place that caught her attention. The voices she heard coming from it sounded familiar, and as she drew closer she knew that they belonged to Tanaka Etsuo and his brother.

She passed the room casually, and then paused, pretending to examine something on her foot, hoping to catch something of their conversation in the process.

Tanaka Etsuo was saying, "Well, it seems we are here a little earlier than usual. Why don't we use the time for some martial arts training? I heard that there is an expert in _jitte-jutsu_ talking a class here, around the Hour of the Snake. We could ask permission to attend."

"I am not in the mood onii-san, but why don't you go ahead and do that. I'll just take a walk around the neighbourhood and come back later."

Fuu didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She was agitated and a little confused about her next plan of action. Should she attend the class and risk being introduced to Tanaka Etsuo _before_ the miai took place? She might, of course, get away with being introduced simply as Fuu-san – Tanaka Etsuo would only know who she was if she were to be introduced as Miyamori Kimiko. But he would know eventually, so she might as well introduce herself as Kimiko. The 'meeting' would be accidental, so no one would blame her for its occurrence.

And then, why not use this opportunity to finagle a _private_ meeting with Tanaka Etsuo? It was the perfect opportunity to drop a hint – albeit a very subtle one - that she wasn't keen on the marriage. Etsuo would then think along the lines of rejecting _her_ before she could reject _him_. If she were to execute such a plan properly, no one would know that _she_ had instigated the rejection.

_Yes, that's what I will do_, she thought, as she entered the training hall in which Manzou and his students had gathered.

---xxx---

Yagyu Hida no Kami Munefuyu sat in the position of honoured guest in one of the dining halls of the Kofu Castle. The chef had served a traditional three course meal in the _shichi-go-san_ (seven-five-three) format, whereby the first, second, and third courses consisted of offerings of seven, five, and three dishes respectively. While Munefuyu thanked Tokugawa Ienobu for organizing such a lavish feast in his honour, and complemented the chef, he was secretly a little put out by it. A simple meal of rice and vegetables would have been enough for Munefuyu, who was a man of somewhat ascetic tastes. Besides, at the age of sixy-five, he no longer possessed the constitution or appetite for a meal of this kind.

"It is a shame," said Ienobu, "that you can't stay with us at the Kofu Castle."

Munefuyu smiled approvingly at Ienobu's tutor Arai Hakuseki, observing the confidence with which the young Ienobu had played the role of host. "Lord Ienobu, I am honoured by your offer. But it is your uncle, the shogun's wish that I accept Takeda Yoshinori's invitation to stay at his mansion. That way it will be easier to carry out the task that has been assigned to me."

"It must have been a little inconvenient for you, to have to interrupt your pilgrimage to Ise."

"Not really. I have just postponed it a little, that's all. And I am quite intrigued with the happenings in Kofu. It will be interesting to observe how the kitsunetsuki case is solved."

"The way they are going about it, I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"Oh? Why do you say that, Lord Ienobu?"

"Well, at the moment this Edo specialist Manzou seems to be focussing on only _one_ of the cases – the murder of Yoshiyasu, the son of Takeda Yoshinori. He has had the audacity to ask for permission to interview one of _my_ chief retainers, Uesugi Kenta. And I believe it is at the instigation of that man you are supposed to investigate, Takeda Jin."

"I suppose it is just a routine procedure to investigate everyone in connection with a murder victim."

Hakuseki, who had been quiet until now, joined the conversation. "My Lord, you must allow for the possibility that Uesugi Kenta might be a suspect. There was a close relationship between Yoshiyasu and Kenta, and that is bound to be scrutinized."

The pattern of light reflected by Munefuyu's silvery locks changed as he threw his head back to chuckle with amusement. "It is interesting, isn't it, that two people who have the family names Takeda and Uesugi should be such close friends? I mean, given that there was such a legendary rivalry between the war lords Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin in the Sengoku Jidai Era (Warring States Era)."

Ienobu said, "But they had great mutual respect for each other, didn't they – Shingen and Kenshin?"

Arai Hakuseki nodded thoughtfully. "Another interesting coincidence is that Yoshiyasu had another friend, a doshin by the name of Kansuke – the same as that of Yamamoto Kansuke, one of the famous generals of Takeda Shingen's army. I believe he was beheaded in the battle of Kawanakajima by a young samurai in Uesugi Kenshin's army."

Munefuyu laughed again. "And don't forget, at the centre of all this there is an inn which is called Furin Kazan, after the famous banner of the Takeda army!"

Ienobu was a little perplexed – he didn't find anything amusing about the exchange between Hakuseki and Munefuyu. But out of politeness towards his guest he smiled a little, and let a suitable amount of time elapse before trying to change the subject. "Lord Munefuyu, why is it that you have been asked to investigate Jin?"

"Hmm. Jin. An interesting fellow isn't he? Apparently he is highly skilled with the sword. The shogun, Lord Ietsuna has entrusted me with a menkyo certificate – one that was written for Jin by Mariya Enshiro – and I think he wants me to give it to Jin. But not before I have assessed his merits."

"But why? If the menkyo belongs to him it _should_ be given to him. It was up to Mariya Enshiro to assess Jin's merits."

"Ah yes, but there is a shadow of doubt hanging over Jin because he killed Mariya Enshiro. One has to think twice about rewarding someone who has the reputation of being a teacher-killer. It is not just a question of merits in the strictest sense of martial arts ability; it is also about the man's character."

"He killed in self defence, didn't he?"

"No one knows exactly what happened. But yes, there is some evidence to suggest that Mariya Enshiro attacked him in his sleep."

Both Ienobu and Hakuseki sat up straight on hearing this piece of information. "In his sleep?!" exclaimed Ienobu. "How very dishonourable!"

"I see," said Hakuseki. "So you are here to assess whether that particular piece of evidence has any weight. If you find Jin to have honour and integrity, you will be more inclined to believe it. And so, you are going to watch him very closely as he works on the kitsunetsuki case."

Munefuyu knew more than he had admitted to Ienobu and Hakuseki. In addition to being Ietsuna's sword instructor, he had often held some very important positions in the government, including that of 'o-metsuke.' That is, like his father Yagyu Munenori, he too had held a position in the governing body of the shogun's intelligence network. But like other metsuke officials he had developed the habit of keeping the information he was privy to a closely guarded secret. So much so, that there were some things that hadn't even been revealed to the shogun. Like the fact that there was incontrovertible evidence of Jin's innocence, in the form of a diary written by Mariya Enshiro, in which he had confessed his plan to attack Jin.

In his reflective moments he often wondered about his own motives in keeping this piece of information a secret. Was he jealous of this man, Takeda Jin? If so, _why_ was he jealous of him? After all, the Tokugawa shoguns had bestowed a great deal of recognition for the Yagyu School. It was, in fact, considered '_teno ichi_', the best school for swordsmanship in the land of Japan. As the head of the Yagyu clan, and the Yagyu Shinkage Ryu School, Munefuyu was probably considered the best swordsman in the country.

No, he was _definitely_ the best swordsman in the country. He had to be. Only his father Yagyu Munenori and his brother Jubei Mitsuyoshi, during their lifetimes had been considered better than him. And that was simply because they had been given plenty of opportunity to demonstrate their excellence. His brother Mitsuyoshi had been on a _musho shugyo_ quest – a warrior pilgrimage – during which he had prevailed in several duels. And his father Munenori had played an important role in the Tokugawa army, during the Battle of Sekigahara, and in the Osaka campaign against Toyotomi Hideyori.

Munefuyu had taken part in some duels as well, but these had not been in the public eye, and therefore there were no legends surrounding him. This didn't seem to matter much to him; he had been content to live in the shadow of his illustrious father and brother, claiming he didn't covet that kind of fame.

Until now. He was old and he didn't expect to live much longer. So why not earn some significance for his remaining days on earth, by challenging a legendary swordsman to a duel? Even in the event he got killed, it would be an honourable way to die. But it was more likely that he would prevail, in which case he would spend his last days basking in the glory of having killed a highly skilled swordsman.

Yes, if there was even the slightest opportunity to do so, he would challenge Jin to a duel.

---xxx---

"So, Yatsuha-san, why have you been following me? And I was under the impression that Fuu was spending the day with you."

Jin sat across the table from Yatsuha. They were at a tea house near the Sekisuiji Temple, one that was frequently patronized by guests at the Sekisuiji Inn.

"I wasn't following you Jin-san; I was trying to catch up with you. It's about Fuu."

Jin, who had been examining his bowl of tea in absentminded fashion looked up as Yatsuha mentioned Fuu. There was a look of concern hovering about the edges of his otherwise inscrutable face.

"As I suspected, Jin-san, she probably told her aunt and uncle that she was visiting me. And that would have been partly true because she _is_ supposed to be visiting me this afternoon. But not in the morning."

"I take it you know where she is at the moment."

Yatsuha briefly outlined the events of the previous afternoon, and told Jin about her suspicions regarding Fuu's intention to visit the martial arts grounds near the police headquarters. "I decided I would go to the Sekisuiji Inn to pick her up – that way I could circumvent her plans. But I got the impression that she may already have left when I got there. You see, I spotted her aunt and uncle from a distance. They were in the garden, but Fuu wasn't with them. I didn't approach them just in case she had done exactly as I suspected – I didn't want her to get into trouble with Hideo-san and Ayako-san. And then I saw you leaving the inn and I followed you here."

Jin, who had gone back to staring pensively at his bowl of tea experienced a strange mixture of emotions as he listened to Yatsuha. Hearing about Fuu's misguided scheme of spying on Tanaka Etsuo brought on an intense, piercing stab of euphoria in his chest; it was evidence she cared deeply for him. But he knew that she was still in a delicate stage of her recovery, and the idea of her attending a martial arts class filled him with concern.

"Don't worry Jin-san, I am planning to go there now, and I will make sure she is safe. But I wanted to let you know so you could keep an eye on her in the future – prevent her from doing anything, er, silly."

"Thank you, Yatsuha-san. I will definitely do as you advise, although I am not sure I have much of an influence over her actions. But I suggest you return to the Yumura Inn – _I_ will find her and bring her over to your place. I, uh, need to talk to her and..."

It was kind of touching, thought Yatsuha, how Jin worked so hard to present a calm exterior to the rest of the world. He seemed to bear pain with such grace; there wasn't even the slightest hint of him wanting to unburden himself by confessing his turmoil to others. Had she not been a kunoichi, the signs would have been hard to read. But her intuition, combined with her ability to decipher the minutiae of body language, enabled her to read the gamut of emotions he was experiencing.

"All right Jin-san, I will wait at the Yumura Inn. But before I go I want to tell you one more thing. She loves you _desperately_ and she is in a very fragile state of mind. In my experience people in such a state tend to do things that are crazy, and perhaps even dangerous. Regardless of what you think, you do have a strong influence on her. So please use it. Convince her that the best thing she can do is to focus on her recovery."

Jin experienced another stab of joy mixed with pain as he heard Yatsuha's remark. As she stood up to leave, he said, in an almost inaudible tone of voice, "Thank you Yatsuha-san for looking out for her."

---xxx---

Takeda Hitomi tried to pacify her husband, who was pacing up and down their room muttering angrily to himself. "It doesn't really matter does it, if he doesn't attend the practise session in honour of Lord Munefuyu? His excuse is not unreasonable. It would compromise the investigation if it were known to the public that he had connections with you."

"Of course it matters! It is insulting, to say the least. And Lord Munefuyu and I are supposed to observe Takeda Jin – how are we supposed to do that if he never appears before us?"

"But according to Manzou, Jin never said he was unwilling to report to you. He is only averse to attending a _public_ gathering. Perhaps you can arrange a more private meeting – one in which only you, Lord Munefuyu, and Jin are present."

"Yes, I suppose that is what I will have to do. But it will be difficult. A lot of people are expecting a martial arts demonstration, or a seminar of some sort, from Lord Munefuyu. So a public function in his honour is inevitable. The only thing I can do is organize a separate session which is held privately, and somehow find a way of keeping it a secret. I just hope Lord Munefuyu doesn't take offence."

There was a long pause, one in which Yoshinori kept pacing up and down, before Hitomi said, "You know, I have been thinking about Jin. He resembles someone I used to know. But it was such a long time ago that I am not sure. It was after Yoshiyasu's fourteenth birthday, when you were appointed as the town magistrate and we moved to Kofu."

Yoshinori ignored most of his wife's remark, but the mention of Yoshiyasu had the impact of making him stop pacing up and down the room, and sit down beside Hitomi, looking downward towards the floor. But Hitomi was not discouraged by his lack of response and she continued: "During that time, a distant cousin of mine, Takeda Jinemon was a koke and acted as advisor to Lord Tokugawa Tsunashige, the daimyo of Kofu in those times."

"Takeda Jinemon? I remember him, of course. He died the same year we moved to Kofu didn't he? In a fire."

"Yes, it was the 6th year of Kanbun, about twelve years ago. Do you remember his wife Lady Masako?"

"I believe I saw her a few times, at some of those court functions we attended at the Kofu Castle."

"Don't you think Jin has a strong resemblance to her?"

Yoshinori shook his head and appeared to be somewhat amused by his wife's question. "Don't tell me Hitomi-san, that you think Jin is the son of Takeda Jinemon."

But Yoshinori's expression changed almost immediately as he uttered the name 'Jinemon'. It was a custom of the times, that a samurai boy adopted another name on his coming of age ceremony, and that his new name included a character from his father's name. Now the kanji for 'Jin' in Jinemon wasn't the same as the kanji for Jin's name, but the phonetic resemblance was surely something to think about. It was possible that whoever suggested Jin's name looked at the characters in his father's name, and by association thought of using 'Jin' (仁) as in 'compassion/benevolence', rather than 'Jin' (甚) as in 'great/exceedingly/very'.

"Hmm. That is an interesting idea though. And as far as I know Mariya Enshiro was also from the Takeda clan. It is possible that he was a distant relative of Jinemon, who took the responsibility of looking after Jin when his parents died."

Hitomi said, "The next time he comes here I hope I get the opportunity to ask him. Lady Masako was a lovely lady, and we had developed a friendship during the brief interactions we had with each other."

"If he is indeed Lord Jinemon's son, then he can put in a claim for a piece of land that belongs to his father."

"Wasn't the land sold off to settle Jinemon's debts?"

"Most of it. But there was a small portion no one would buy because there was some sort of superstition associated with it. It is now labelled as state property, because at that time Jinemon didn't have an heir who had come of age, and no one came forward to claim it afterwards. But it could be granted to Jin, if the bakufu thinks that it is appropriate to do so. That is, if he _really_ is the son of Takeda Jinemon."

Hitomi smiled at her husband. "It seems you _don't want_ him to be the son of Takeda Jinemon."

"Well, at the present moment I am sure you understand why I am a little peeved with him."

"Ah, don't worry about Lord Munefuyu's reaction. I am sure he will understand."

"It is not just Lord Munefuyu I am worried about. I wish you hadn't mentioned Uesugi Kenta to Jin in that brief meeting you had with him. Doshin Manzou is now keen to interview him, and I am sure that will not please Lord Ienobu."

"If our son was murdered, Uesugi Kenta would be on the list of suspects."

"Yes, but so would many others. Yoshiyasu had several friends."

"But you didn't get along with Kenta's father did you? Maybe Kenta had a grudge against you because of that."

"Hitomi-san, that is too farfetched. Kenta's father was a very eccentric man and he took offence quite easily. I wasn't able to attend some function at his house, and since then he always acted as if I had insulted him. Besides, if Kenta thought of taking revenge on his father's behalf – incredible as that sounds – why would he choose to get Yoshiyasu murdered? The obvious target in that case would have been me."

Hitomi was silent. It was too painful to state the obvious – that killing Yoshiyasu would have served just as well if not better, as far as revenge was concerned.

---xxx---

Manzou was reluctant to allow Fuu to train in his class, but found it difficult to say so. "Fuu-san, it is too dangerous...You are not well."

"Don't worry about me Manzou-san, and I really need the exercise. And I hear this is going to be a short class – because of the archery competition."

"Ah yes. But are you sure? Did your aunt and uncle think it all right for you to train?"

Fuu experienced a pang of guilt at Manzou's question. Her uncle and aunt were definitely unaware that she was here; they thought she was with Yatsuha. Actually, she had only asked _Hideo's_ permission to visit Yatsuha, and had carefully avoided telling her aunt. After yesterday's fiasco, she knew that her aunt would have been difficult to persuade. Hideo had smiled knowingly at her, as if to say, 'I know what you are up to but I will let you get away with it,' and had given her permission to visit Yatsuha. Now she would have to tell _another_ lie, or rather another half-truth.

"Uhm. They don't mind me getting a little bit of exercise."

Manzou guessed that she hadn't informed her aunt and uncle about this visit, and was worried. He would have to watch her very carefully and make sure that she didn't injure herself again. Otherwise, he would be very worried about facing Jin.

Tanaka Etsuo, who came in a few minutes later, was also given permission to attend. He glanced curiously at Fuu a couple of times, and she wondered whether it was because he had recognised her from the incense shop, or simply because she was the only woman attending the class.

The class started with some warming up drills, followed by various sets of sword v/s jitte drills with partners. Fuu felt a little frustrated in the first half of the class, as Manzou made sure that she only trained with a few of the more experienced students. But after seeing her coping reasonably well with the drills, Manzou felt relaxed enough to call for a scheme of rotating partners, whereby everyone in the group got the opportunity to partner with everyone else at least once. Fuu was therefore inevitably paired with Etsuo.

After the mutual exchange of bows Etsuo and Fuu went through the drills in silence, but couldn't help glancing at each other curiously from time to time. _Should I say something_? wondered Fuu. Manzou would call for changing partners at some point, so the window of opportunity she had was a very small one. So she decided to take the plunge, and speak to him in the next interval between drills. In that small frame of time, she managed to whisper to Etsuo: "I, uh, saw you at Toshitsugu's incense shop."

Etsuo smiled. "Ah, yes, I thought so too."

"I am Miyamori Kimiko." She had blurted it out, worried that she was running out of time.

A look of stunned amazement crossed Etsuo's face, and his cheeks reddened. But he smiled very warmly at her as he said, "I am Tanaka Etsuo. It is a pleasant coincidence isn't it, to meet this way?"

She didn't have the opportunity to reply as Manzou called for the repetition of a particular drill after pointing out some of the nuances that had been neglected by the students. But at the conclusion of the drill, she spoke to Etsuo again. "I would like to request a brief, and, uh, _private_ meeting with you after class, if it is not too inconvenient."

Tanaka Etsuo was surprised, yet again, but pleasantly so. He thought: _It seems my future wife is an unusual woman – a bold and spirited young lady, who is also very beautiful._ Aloud, he said, "Of course, Kimiko-san. Why don't we meet at one of the empty training halls? I doubt that anyone will disturb us. My brother, who was here a while ago, might come back, but there is no need to worry about him."

The rest of the training session was uneventful. Partners were changed soon after Fuu's brief conversation with Etsuo. But Etsuo was a little distracted during the remainder of the session; he kept glancing in the direction of Fuu and smiling to himself a lot of the time, much to the puzzlement of his training partners.

---xxx---

Manzou had been surprised at Fuu's hasty exit via the back entrance of the training hall, after she had thanked him and taken her leave. She had been the first to leave – the other students in the group, including Tanaka Etsuo, were still there, taking their time to put away their practise weapons, and conversing with their training partners.

He was even more surprised to see Jin make an abrupt entrance into the hall, a few minutes later. They hadn't planned to meet until a couple of days later, _after_ Jin and Mugen had participated in the ritual scheduled at the Furin Kazan Inn. It then seemed natural to assume that it was _Fuu_ that Jin was looking for, so he said, "Jin-san! Good Morning! If you are looking for Fuu-san, she just left. But I am glad you are here. Maybe we can take the opportunity to discuss a few things."

Jin was in no mood to have a lengthy discussion with Manzou but he had already launched into an elaborate description of his activities since Jin's interview with Takeda Yoshinori. He therefore barely heard Manzou when he said: "You know Jin-san, your leads about Uesugi Kenta and Kansuke might be very important. There seems to be some sort of triangle there, don't you think? More importantly, I have been speaking to some friends and acquaintances of Kansuke, and it appears that he had some dealings with Uesugi Kenta in the past. It is suggested that they had a _very close relationship_ before there was some sort of quarrel. So things don't look particularly good for Kansuke – not only do we need to bar him from working on the case; we will also have to keep a close watch on him. It looks like he might have a motive for getting rid of Yoshiyasu."

But Manzou's emphasis on the phrase 'very close relationship' did catch Jin's attention. Hadn't Kansuke said something about a 'secret' Wakashudo relationship he had experienced? Nonetheless, discussing that with Manzou would have to wait. "Manzou-san, I would really like to discuss these things with you, but at the present moment I need to find Fuu. Do you have any idea where she went?"

Before Manzou could answer, Jin saw a tall man dressed in a white kimono and black hakama approach Manzou. The man said, "Manzou-san, I must leave now. I am grateful that you allowed me to attend your class. I enjoyed it very much and learned a lot. Many Thanks."

There was a polite exchange of bows, as Manzou replied, "It was a pleasure having you in the class, Etsuo-san. I hope you have a good time in Kofu. Goodbye."

'Etsuo' left via the back entrance of the hall. Jin, who had not missed the fact that Manzou had addressed him as 'Etsuo', had looked after him with what Manzou thought to be a _very_ peculiar expression on his face. As if to provide some sort of explanation for Etsuo's presence, Manzou said, "You don't know him Jin-san; he isn't one of the Kofu doshin. He is just a visitor to Kofu."

"Hmm."

"Oh, and I don't know where Fuu-san is, but she left via the same entrance Etsuo-san did. But there is an archery competition to take place soon, and my guess is that most people in this class, including Fuu-san, were interested-"

Jin had left before Manzou completed the sentence. He would apologize to Manzou later, he decided. For now, his instincts told him to follow Etsuo, and that following Etsuo was the key to finding Fuu. He couldn't be certain that this was _Tanaka_ Etsuo, but Yatsuha's description corresponded closely to what he had seen. So he too made an exit via the corridor at the back of the training hall.

---xxx---

Fuu had spent a long time in the corridor connecting the rear entrances of the various training halls in the building. At last, she found an empty training hall, which happened to be at the extreme end of the corridor. She went in, and waited nervously, hoping that Etsuo would let a suitable interval of time elapse before he left Manzou's class. It was possible that others in the class had noticed them conversing with each other, and it could only lead to unwanted calumny and gossip if Tanaka Etsuo left soon after she did. She definitely didn't want to be seen with Etsuo; that would surely be disastrous.

After a while Tanaka Etsuo entered, smiling warmly at her. _That can't be a good sign – he mustn't like me_. "Uhm, Etsuo-san, I uh, must apologize that I didn't introduce myself at the incense shop. I heard your brother mention your name, and I suppose I should have spoken up then, but..."

Etsuo closed the paper sliding door of the rear entrance, and replied, "Don't worry about it Kimiko-san. In fact, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I hope you forgive all the silly things my brother said – he can be a bit immature at times."

Fuu looked worriedly at the door; she thought she had heard a shuffling sound coming from behind it, just when it had been shut. But she didn't hear any further noises from that direction, so she decided to dismiss her fear that someone might be eavesdropping on their conversation. "Oh no, not at all. There wasn't anything offensive – I mean I wasn't offended."

Etsuo now stood fairly close to her and stared into her eyes, as if mesmerized by them. "Are you sure? I am worried Kimiko-san that you may have got the impression that I was reluctant to, uh, enter a state of matrimony."

_Ah, an opening I should not miss! Now all I have to do is drop some hints about my reluctance to get married...This will be a piece of cake_. "Oh, is that so? Put your mind at ease Etsuo-san. Even if you did feel that way, it is only natural to do so. In fact, I too have similar feelings – I am kind of nervous about getting married."

Fuu positioned herself closer to the rear entrance now, with her back towards it. She had glanced at the sliding panel briefly before she did so, thinking: _Is there a new crack on the screen, or is it just something I hadn't noticed before? No, that crack must have been there – I am just being a little paranoid._

As she shifted her position, so did Etsuo. The distance between them was even closer than it had been previously, and she felt a little uncomfortable. Tanaka was still staring at her intently, taking in every feature of her face, smiling down at her with an expression in his eyes suggestive of deep admiration.

"I am relieved that you didn't mind what was said, Kimiko-san. But I would like to reassure you about certain things. I would like to state, categorically, that I am not in the least bit reluctant about this marriage. Actually, to be precise, I should say that I am not reluctant about this marriage _anymore_."

_Uh-Oh, that's not what I want to hear. Let me put an 'Uh-Oh' expression on my face. There, that should do it_. "You – you aren't?"

"Don't you see Kimiko-san, that there is a _spiritual_ significance to our accidental meetings? And we met twice, not just once, albeit I wasn't aware of it the first time."

"Huh?!"

"I think it was a sign given to us by the Gods that we are meant to be together."

Fuu was in a state of panic now, not quite sure what to do. "Er, it was just a coincidence," she said, although it seemed like a weak argument, even to her. Hadn't she given a lot of importance to the coincidences in her life? She had done so even in the present case, but her interpretation of its significance had been different from that of Etsuo's.

"Ah, but Kimiko-san, what a beautiful coincidence. I had always believed that my soul-mate would be a very unique woman. I was looking for a certain spark, a kind of spirit if you like, that I hadn't seen in any other woman I had met previously. I had almost given up hope of finding such a woman. But now that I have met you, the search is over. You are exactly the kind of woman I want."

Fuu's heart sunk on hearing Etsuo's words. In desperation, she blurted out, "But I don't want to marry you Etsuo-san!"

She thought she heard that shuffling sound again, the one she had heard when Etsuo had shut the sliding panel closed. There had also been an additional sound, reminiscent of suppressed laughter. But she dismissed these speculations again, as her agitated mind could only focus on the problem at hand.

"It is very nice of you to think well of me Etsuo-san, but I am not what you are looking for. I – I am very ordinary. I will not make a good wife."

Etsuo smiled at her radiantly, moving a step closer to her. "Ah, but Kimiko-san, you are too modest. Besides, as you said before, it is only natural for you to be a little reluctant about marriage. You are a very young woman, inexperienced in certain things – things of an intimate nature that husbands and wives do together. You are naturally a little frightened about such aspects of married life."

"But I want to assure you, Kimiko-san, there is no need to be frightened. I will guide you in all these matters. In fact, let me demonstrate something for you."

Saying this Etsuo placed his hands on Fuu's shoulders, and then moved in closer as her cupped her face in his hands. She was about to move away from him in order to prevent him from kissing her, when almost in an instant, several things happened:

(1) She heard the door at the rear entrance of the hall slide open;

(2) She saw Jin standing at the entrance;

(3) She saw him step in and put an arm around her waist;

(4) She found herself lifted in the air and deposited on another spot, out of reach of Etsuo.

"Fuu-chan," said Jin, sounding like a teacher admonishing an errant student, "you have some explaining to do. Didn't Hideo-san tell you that you weren't supposed to go anywhere, without being accompanied by me?"

Fuu was too stunned to reply. Etsuo too was stunned, and a little out of balance as he almost fell forward in the direction of the spot that had been so suddenly vacated by Fuu. But he recovered quickly, and had placed his hands on his katana, ready to draw the sword if required. In a harsh tone of voice, he addressed Jin: "And who might you be? Can't you see you are interrupting a private conversation between me and Kimiko-san?"

Jin replied coldly, "I am Takeda Jin, her bodyguard. And when her father Hideo isn't present I proxy as her guardian and chaperone."

"In that case you can't have any objection to her meeting me. I am Tanaka Etsuo, and surely you would know that Kimiko and I have an omiai at the end of the month."

"According to the traditions, Etsuo-san, the omiai is the occasion in which you meet Fuu for the _first_ time. It is highly improper to meet her like this."

"Fuu?" Tanaka turned towards Fuu and said, "That is also a pretty name, but I think Kimiko does more justice to your personality. You are truly 'Kimiko' - 'she who is without an equal'."

Much to Jin's irritation Etsuo had spoken very gently to Fuu and was smiling at her in a very conspiratorial way. He then addressed Jin again, but in a less hostile manner than he had done previously. "Jin-san, it is the spirit, not the letter of the rules that matters. The omiai is designed specifically so that the prospective bride and groom get to know something about each other, before the sacrosanct decision of marriage is taken. In meeting like this Kimiko-san and I are doing exactly that. And please do not be harsh towards Kimiko-san – it was at my instigation that this meeting took place."

"I respect your concern for propriety Jin-san, but don't you see that a meeting like this is the rational way to do things? In this way we are not hampered by the formality and ritual surrounding the omiai. In fact, in most cases, the bride and the groom barely get to talk to each other in an omiai. It is only the relatives and other family members that do most of the talking."

"Be that as it may, Etsuo-san, I have a job to do. Fuu has another appointment to keep, so this 'meeting' is at an end. Goodbye."

Jin caught hold of Fuu's wrist and started to shepherd her towards the front entrance of the hall. She was still in a daze, but had started to recover from it as she lurched forward, almost losing her balance as Jin pulled her towards the door. Glancing apologetically at Etsuo, she said, "Etsuo-san, sorry, uh, I have to go."

Taking this as some sort of a sign to intervene, Tanaka Etsuo made another, more aggressive attempt to persuade Jin. "It seems Jin-san that the lady is unwilling to go with you. Our meeting is not finished yet. Why don't we settle this with the sword?"

There was absolute silence for a few seconds, as Fuu, Jin, and Etsuo seemed to freeze in their positions. It was Fuu who broke the silence, her voice terrified and pleading as she said, "No, no, no. No fighting _please_. Etsuo-san, forgive me, but I will go with Jin."

Etsuo smiled reassuringly at Fuu. "Don't worry, Kimiko-san, I only meant that Jin-san and I have a little sparring session. I promise you, I will not hurt him – I am skilled enough to win without doing him any harm."

Jin had turned around, and there was a very faint smile on his face, but it was directed at Fuu. "Etsuo-san, I believe Fuu-chan doesn't want fighting of any kind, so we must honour her wish. And if you are so very keen to meet her outside of the miai, you may request meeting her again, at another time. But that meeting will have to be in my presence. She will not meet you unchaperoned."

"And now, Fuu-chan, we are running a little late, so we must leave immediately."

Etsuo looked a little crestfallen, and made no further attempt to argue, as Jin and Fuu left the building. It had surprised him a little to see Fuu give Jin a very grateful look, when he had subtly declined Etsuo's invitation to fight him. Why should she be grateful to _Jin_? Who was this man, and why did he have such a strong influence on such a spirited young girl like Kimiko? Well, when they were married, that would have to change. He would make sure that Kimiko had nothing to do with Jin.

---xxx---

Jin kept a very brisk pace as he walked out of the martial arts grounds, and Fuu struggled to keep up with him. "Jin, I can't walk that fast. And it hurts if I try to run."

She was panting and sounded quite breathless as she spoke, and Jin stopped immediately, putting his right arm around her shoulder, as if to support her, while his left hand applied gentle pressure at a spot on her hakama beneath which her wound was supposed to be. "It hasn't re-opened has it?"

He had sounded very worried and there was a note of urgency in his voice, so Fuu attempted to reassure him. "Oh, no, don't worry. It only hurts if I move too quickly, and there is a pinching feeling whenever I do something that involves stretching the muscles in that area."

He was still holding her gently, and it felt like it had been a long time since she had inhaled his sandalwood scent. She found herself closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You don't look well Fuu. I will hire a palanquin for you."

"There is no need. I can walk quite comfortably Jin, please believe me. Where are we going, by the way?"

"To the Yumura Inn, of course. Don't you remember your appointment with Yatsuha-san?"

It must have been Yatsuha who told Jin where to find her, Fuu conjectured. In a way, she was very relieved; things had been getting out of hand in that meeting with Etsuo. But she was also mortified by the fact that Jin had overheard some of that embarrassing conversation. What would he be thinking?

Jin, strangely enough, had returned to his serene and placid self, as if nothing of significance had happened. In fact, his demeanour was very similar to what it used to be during the times they had travelled together, about three years ago. Just as in those times, there was a feeling of silent companionship, and neither Jin nor Fuu spoke very much. And without even realizing it, she had fallen back on her old habit of clutching the sleeve of his kimono for support.

But after a while, she started to worry about the silence. In light of what had happened, surely it had to have a different meaning? Wasn't Jin angry with her? Or had he returned to being indifferent towards her, given that she had been so fervent in her assertion of doing her duty by her aunt and uncle? Was he disgusted by the fact that she had been part of what must have seemed like an _assignation_ with Etsuo? Did he still love her enough to notice that she had been trying to get Etsuo to reject her? Did he want to kiss her as badly as she wanted to kiss him?

Unable to bear the silence anymore she said, "Jin, are you still mad at me? I shouldn't have spoken so angrily the other day. It is hard for me to explain this, but I do think there is a serious danger to Oji-san if I were to reject a proposal from Tanaka Etsuo."

"I completely understand Fuu. I don't blame you."

He had spoken very kindly, but his reply had given her pain. Why was he so accepting, so stoical about everything? Did this mean he didn't care about her anymore? But then why had he acted in such a proprietary way when he had whisked her away from that meeting with Etsuo?

"Jin, about that meeting with Etsuo-"

"You don't have to explain anything. I know what you were trying to do. And I must tell you Fuu that it was like a precious gift to me."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But you do understand, don't you, that my plan failed? That means I still have to marry Tanaka Etsuo."

"Hmm. But it was inevitable that it would fail – it was a very bad idea."

"Huh?!"

"Fuu, as Tanaka Etsuo said, an omiai is a very formal affair. The bride and the groom rarely get to talk to each other, as I am sure you realize from your previous experience of miai. But have you ever attended a miai other than your own? I mean, in the capacity of a guest, not as a prospective bride."

"No."

"Well, I have had the opportunity to observe several omiai in the capacity of a guest – Shishou had a lot of relatives, and I was often invited to come along on such occasions."

"And?"

"I have never observed a miai in which the bride _doesn't_ look beautiful. In fact, they all looked pretty much the same to me, and I suspect that the bridegrooms must also think that way."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, they are always heavily made up with paint and powder, dressed up in a magnificent furisode, and wear exquisite jewellery. I am sure you would look stunningly beautiful in such finery, but you would also look very similar to any other prospective bride dressed up for her miai. Tanaka Etsuo wouldn't really get to see _you_."

"But today he got to see the real you, not a made up mannequin that doesn't speak. I am sure you are aware of how lovely you look. And then there is, uhmm, a certain spark, a kind of spirit if you like -"

Jin had a bland look on his face, but Fuu realized he was teasing her by quoting some of the things Tanaka Etsuo had said to her. She had therefore stopped him mid-sentence by punching him forcefully on his arm. "Okay, I made a mistake! Don't rub it in."

She was unable to look at him for a while, as she blushed profusely thinking about some of the embarrassing things Etsuo had said to her. He waited for her to regain her composure before he said, "Fuu, there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"If you could be certain that refusing to marry Etsuo wouldn't lead to drastic consequences – such as Hideo-san having to commit seppuku – would you change your decision?"

"Of course. _You know_ that."

"Then I would like to make a small request. I recall Hideo-san said you didn't have to make your decision until after the miai. I am asking you to postpone your decision until then."

She looked at him sadly. "What difference would it make?"

"I am asking you to trust me Fuu. I will find a way. That is, if Lord Masakuni himself gives you permission to marry me – there wouldn't be a problem then, would there?"

"Uh-huh. But what will you do?"

He smiled enigmatically at her. "You will just have to wait and see."

Her curiosity had been piqued a little too much for her to be able to accept Jin's answer. For the time being, she would let it pass, but at a later stage, she would have to prod him a little more. At the moment though, there were some _other_ things that needed figuring out. For instance, why was he being so mysterious? Based on what she had seen today, she could only conclude that he still loved her. And yet, he seemed to want to maintain a distance – he was very kind but there were no _physical_ demonstrations of affection.

Of course, the way she had spoken to him the other day, she didn't have the right to expect such things. It was obvious he would no longer take for granted that he was to be married to her. Even so...

And then there were those strange improvisations in the presence of Etsuo – he had pretended to be her bodyguard/proxy-guardian and then claimed that it was Hideo who had authorized it. What if Etsuo found out?

"Jin..."

"Hmm?"

"What if Etsuo wants to have another meeting with me?"

"We will arrange one then. But it is unlikely he will want to meet you if I am present as chaperone."

"What if he finds out you are not my bodyguard and chaperone?"

"I will speak to Hideo-san about that. I think I can persuade him to make that arrangement."

"Jin, I don't understand. Oji-san had said earlier that he wanted a chaperone present when _you and I_ are together. How will you..."

There was another enigmatic smile from Jin, and then he went into 'Hmm-and-Aa' mode. Fuu tried very hard, but was unable to snap him out of it.

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) For readers interested in historical things, there are a few anachronisms here. Munefuyu died in in 1675, so I have made him live a little longer in this AU. I don't know whether he ever held a position in the o-metsuke, but it is very likely that he did. His father Munenori was definitely o-metsuke and members of the Yagyu clan typically held such positions. Also, as mentioned before, Arai Hakuseki wasn't tutor to Ienobu until the 1690s.

(2) The shich-go-san style of meal, as far as I know, has little to do with the shichi-go-san festival mentioned earlier in the novel. It is usually served on special occasions such as weddings, or in honour of a distinguished guest. In this chapter, Ienobu is entertaining a visiting daimyo, who is also the shogun's sword instructor.

As usual, I would like to thank readers and reviewers for their support.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Author's note: I am sorry for the long gap since the last update. I expect updates to be a little slower from now on, since the novel is at a stage in which the big picture has to be kept in mind, and the tapestry I am weaving is rather complicated. When they come, though, the updates will come in large chunks. This time around, I am putting up two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 32

_Kaite mitari_

_keshitari hate wa_

_keshi no hana_

_(I write, erase, rewrite,_

_erase again, and then_

_a poppy blooms.)_

'death poem' by Haiku poet Hokushi (1665-1718)

[From Hoffman, Y. (1986), '_Japanese Death Poems: Written by Zen Monks and Haiku Poets on the Verge of Death,_' Tuttle Publishing]

_**Of Verses and Verity, Part I**_

To his close friends and family members, Tanka Etsuo had often admitted to being indecisive. But he claimed that he more than compensated for this flaw by being single minded in the pursuit of his objectives, once his mind had been made up. In other words, once he _knew_ what his objectives were, he prided himself as a man of action.

The encounter with Fuu earlier during the day had in fact served to clarify his objectives in relation to at least one important aspect of his life, namely his choice of marriage partner. Prior to meeting her, he would have found it difficult to name the attributes he would have liked his future wife to possess. Perhaps it would also be inaccurate to say that he would have been able to do so _now_, but it was safe to say that he liked the 'certain something' he saw in Fuu. _She_ was exactly what he wanted.

Later, when the cool fragrance of a spring evening in Kofu had combined with a few cups of sake, and the maudlin persuasions of his subconscious mind had come to the fore, it would have been easier to state more precisely what he liked about Fuu, had someone asked him about it. He would have talked about the innocent, child-like expression of her beautiful eyes, and the contrasting femininity of her figure, a combination he found irresistible. He would have said she was enchantingly unusual - so bold in her approach towards him, not to mention her intriguing accomplishments in the martial arts. And he hadn't failed to notice the respect with which she had been treated by others participating in that jitte-jutsu class.

He had left soon after Jin and Fuu departed, returning to the training hall where the jitte class had been held, hoping to find Manzou. Manzou, to his relief, had still been there, practising some solitary cutting drills with a wooden sword.

"I am extremely sorry to interrupt Manzou-san, but I would like to speak to you about something," Etsuo had said, quite abruptly, as Manzou halted his practise, looking at him in surprise.

"Etsuo-san! You are back. How may I help you?"

"That gentleman you were speaking to just before I left – I believe his name is Jin – I would like to get in touch with him."

Manzou had stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to get in touch with Jin-san?"

Seeing Manzou's reluctance to reveal the whereabouts of Jin, Etsuo decided that telling the truth would be the best course of action. He said, "I told you earlier that I am just a visitor to Kofu. But there is another purpose to my visit. You see, my family has arranged an omiai for me. It is to take place at the end of this month."

As expected, Manzou looked even more perplexed, but his confusion cleared somewhat as Etsuo added: "That young lady who took part in this class, Miyamori Kimiko – I believe her nickname is Fuu – she, uhmm, is the prospective bride. Jin-san is her bodyguard and chaperone. I, uh, need to see him, so that I can, uhmm, convey a message to her."

Etsuo had felt a little embarrassed while making this speech, and his discomfiture increased further as Manzou stared at him with a great deal of curiosity, making a series of 'Ah-h-h' and 'Hmm' sounds, each with a different intonation, and a different expression on his face. After what seemed like an interminable pause to Etsuo, he remarked, "I see. Perhaps I can help you. It so happens that I need to see Jin-san too. I was, in fact, planning to go to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn, where Jin-san is staying, and you may accompany me if that suits you. I will need to meet him privately first, but you can join us later."

"Er, I too would like to meet him privately. So, if it is not too much trouble Manzou-san, I will wait outside and you could send him to meet me, after you have concluded your business with him."

Manzou was disappointed; he had hoped to have been present to watch the interaction between Jin and Etsuo. But he had no option but to agree to Etsuo's suggestion, so he said, "All right, Etsuo-san. But I have a few errands at the police headquarters, so you will have to wait here for a bit. Don't worry though, I will be back soon."

Etsuo's younger brother Fumio had returned soon afterwards, and was surprised to find his brother sitting in a corner of the training hall in front of a makeshift desk, on which was stretched out an untidy looking roll of mulberry paper, and the usual implements of calligraphy. "Onii-san! What are you doing? The archery competition will begin soon; crowds have begun to gather around the arena. If we don't go there now we will miss out on capturing a good viewing spot for ourselves."

Etsuo acknowledged his brother's presence somewhat absentmindedly, waving an ink stick at him. "I won't be watching the competition. You go ahead. I have to, uh, go somewhere."

"What?! Where do you have to go?"

There was no response from Etsuo. Taking his footwear off Fumio entered the hall and walked towards the corner in which his brother was sitting. "What are you doing here, smiling at a blank piece of paper? I thought there was going to be a jitte class here. Did it turn out to be a calligraphy class instead?"

"Fumio, you should go ahead and reserve a good spot for watching the competition. I will explain everything later this afternoon when I return to the Kasugai Inn. Right now I need to, uh, compose something, and I need to be alone."

"What's wrong with you? Have you managed to catch the kitsunetsuki that has been going around town? Speaking of kitsunetsuki, someone mentioned that there is a master puppeteer and kabuki actor here, called Mayumi, who might be a kitsune! Apparently his performances as Kuzunoha are a little too convincing, if you know what I mean, Ha-Ha-Ha. Perhaps we should -"

"Fumio! Go away. Now."

Fumio, who had rarely heard such a harsh note in his brother's voice, was surprised and a little angry. He wanted to stand his ground and argue with brother, and get to the bottom of his mysterious behaviour. But his favourite segment of the archery competition, the _yabusame_, in which competitors were to aim for the target while riding a horse at full gallop, was about to begin. So he decided that walking away with an air of offended dignity would have to suffice, at least for the time being.

The effort was wasted on Etsuo, who continued to stare at the piece of paper in an absentminded fashion.

---xxx---

Yatsuha disapprovingly scrutinized Fuu's martial arts uniform. "You aren't going to be wearing _that_, are you, when we go to Toshitsugu's?"

Glancing downwards at her hakama, Fuu placed her hand on its pleats at the front. She had the look of having suddenly remembered something. "Uh-Oh, I forgot to bring a change of clothes!"

_She has a lot of colour on her cheeks, and her eyes sparkle_, noted Yatsuha. _I wonder what happened at the martial arts grounds_. "It doesn't matter. You can borrow one of my kimonos."

A somewhat musical sigh emanated from Fuu. "You know Yatsuha, I wish it was common for women to wear a hakama-and-kimono style of dress, like the ladies of the court used to wear in the Heian period. Our kimonos are so restrictive. The hakama-and-kimono pair that men wear, on the other hand, is so comfortable! The hakama is so securely tied, and one can take longer strides." As if to demonstrate her point she circled Yatsuha's room in long, exaggerated strides. Then she started to skip, only to regret it soon afterwards as she felt a sudden pinch in the area of her wound.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, take it easy! You are in an exuberant mood today, aren't you?"

To Yatsuha's surprise, Fuu came over to her and put her arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly. "I am annoyed you told Jin about my plans, but I am also very, very happy that he came. Thank you for sending him to the martial arts grounds."

"Ah-h-h. From the way you are blushing, I take it something interesting happened there."

Fuu summarized the events of the morning for Yatsuha's benefit, concluding with: "I know there is no reason for me to be so optimistic. I mean, I have no idea what Jin is going to do – he wouldn't tell me – but the way he said he would take care of everything...it made me happy."

"I would have liked to be a fly on the wall of that training hall. Jin's entry must have been quite dramatic!"

"Actually, I was quite relieved when he appeared. I had made a mess of things, and they were getting out of control. Etsuo, er, tried to kiss me." At this point Fuu seemed quite embarrassed, and avoided looking at Yatsuha directly. "Not that I would have allowed it to happen. But Jin's entry was very timely. I don't quite remember how he did it, but in the blink of an eye I was out of Etsuo's reach."

There was a burst of laughter from Yatsuha. "Do you think Jin was jealous?"

"Oh no. There was no reason to be jealous – he must know that I love him. But for some reason, he didn't trust Etsuo. I mean, I can't imagine Etsuo would ever _force_ me to kiss him. But Jin wasn't taking any chances."

"Hmm, it is said that even the devil is pretty at eighteen. I never understood that proverb until today."

"I don't understand what you mean," said Fuu, a little irritated with Yatsuha's obvious amusement at her expense. "Why are you smiling like that? What's so funny?"

"Well, in the eyes of Etsuo, you couldn't do any wrong. You pretty much insulted him by telling him _directly_ that you didn't want to marry him. And yet you got away with it. In fact, he is now an infatuated admirer of yours. You certainly have the natural charm of an eighteen year old."

Yatsuha regretted her remark almost immediately; the air of dejection around Fuu had returned as she sat down on the tatami with a slump in her shoulders.

"Oh no, you mustn't be sad Fuu. Didn't you just tell me that Jin had an alternative plan? I am sure he will find a way out of this."

The mention of Jin brought the colour back into Fuu's cheeks as she smiled at Yatsuha. "You are right. Anyway, I shouldn't be brooding over my problems. We have a job to do, don't we?"

There was a reluctant nod from Yatsuha, and it seemed that she still had misgivings about Fuu's involvement. "Yes. About that...we need to discuss things before we get there."

Impatient with Yatsuha's attitude, Fuu said, "You are going to tell me how dangerous this task is aren't you? Don't bother. Jin already gave me a long lecture on the way here."

"My dear Fuu, you must know that the monk Joben got murdered after hearing a confession from Sachiko. Whatever she told him, it is a piece of information very dangerous to have. Now if we go there and start asking a hundred questions about her it is very likely that the murderer or murderers will get wind of it. And then you will _definitely_ be in danger. Jin was right to be concerned."

_When will people stop treating me like a child?_ thought Fuu. _Or do they think I am just stupid?_ "Ahh Yatsuha! We are _not_ going to directly ask questions about Sachiko. She will have to just 'crop up' in the natural course of conversation. We are going to be posing as keen students of the art of incense discrimination, so we will be asking a hundred questions about _incense_, not Sachiko."

"And exactly how, Miss Know-It-All, is Sachiko going to 'crop up in the natural course of conversation'?"

"Well, Oji-san told me that workers in incense factories are sort of like live-in families. They spend all their lives at the factory, and all family members are involved. Sometimes they live close by in a community or village, so to speak, of incense-makers. But Sachiko, she lived in the Zenkoji temple district, didn't she? So it figures she wasn't a regular worker. She must have been a part-time worker."

Yatsuha was impressed, in spite of herself. _It is an astute deduction, coming from an eighteen year old kid!_ "So where are you going with this? What if she was a part-time worker?"

"As students of incense discrimination, wouldn't it be natural for us to be curious about how it is made? And what better way is there of learning about it, than taking up some sort of internship at the factory? That would make it easier for us to ask a lot of questions about what the part-time workers do, and get us closer to the subject of Sachiko."

"What?! Have you taken leave of your senses? Don't tell me you are planning to offer your services to Toshitsugu as a part-time worker in his factory."

Yatsuha felt exhausted, like a nanny in charge of an out-of-control toddler. It was funny, she thought, how she felt so much older than Fuu, even though there was only a five-year age difference between them. Or was it because one became a different person in different relationships? In the presence of Jin, for example, she felt a lot younger although they were the same age. And with Mugen, she felt about the same age, but he was a year younger than her. Although Mugen could sometimes act like a kid...

Making an effort to snap out of her reverie, she focussed on the problem at hand. How should she deal with this overly-enthusiastic amateur detective?

"Look Fuu, it is not a bad idea _per se_. But it is a job more suitable for a kunoichi, not for someone like you. If I think the circumstances are right, _I_ might consider making that offer. But promise me, you won't do anything of that sort. Think what Jin would say about it!"

"Yatsuha, we don't have to actually take up a job in the factory. We can pretend we are interested in working there and back out later. All we need is an _excuse_ to ask questions about part-time workers."

With a sigh of resignation Yatsuha went over to a closet in her room and pulled out a pink kimono decorated with white maiden flowers on its sleeves and edges. The obi to go with it had white embroidery on a white background, the patterns almost invisible, yet discernable because of the variations in texture relative to the surroundings.

"You aren't taking that out for _me_ are you? No, I can't wear that Yatsuha – it's too pretty. Just any old thing will do."

Yatsuha ignored Fuu's remark, placing the clothes in front of her. "Get changed Fuu, we should be leaving soon." She made Fuu stand up and tugged the string of the front-knot of the hakama. "Hmm, securely tied _indeed_. And you don't have a bow in the front like Jin does. The jojutsu style of wearing hakama you say!"

Fuu was a little alarmed at the rough manner in which Yatsuha pulled out the back-strings of the hakama that were looped in through the front. It was as if she was taking out her frustration with Fuu on the hakama. She seemed quite impatient with the process of pulling out the strings and made an exclamation of relief as they came loose, causing the back-flap of the hakama to slide from its position on the top of the knot of the underlying obi.

Assisting Yatsuha as she untied the knot at the back, just beneath the obi-knot, Fuu thought: _I think she will be even more annoyed with me, when I say what I have to say next_. Aloud, she said, "Hey, I can undress myself you know. By the way, I wanted to warn you about something."

"What did you want to warn me about? Hmm, I see the belt is created by the strings attached at the front."

Fuu stepped out of the hakama as the strings crossed over at the back, above the obi, were loosened. She turned her head glancing worriedly at Yatsuha. "You said something about your training in the art of observation – the fact that you are able to figure out what people are thinking by watching their facial expressions, gestures and body language."

Tugging absentmindedly at Fuu's obi, Yatsuha said, "What of it? Aaargh, how the samurai tuck in a daisho into this tightly wrapped thing is beyond me!"

"Uhm, well, sometimes the people who are being observed can observe that they are being observed, if you know what I mean."

_The brat is trying to advise me on the art of observation, is she?_ "My dear girl, of course I know what you mean. But don't worry; I know how to observe in subtle ways. Here, put your hands through the sleeves."

Fuu did as she was told but continued to glance worriedly at Yatsuha. "But Yatsuha, I don't think – I mean you are great at observing and all that, but I don't think you are able to _mask_ the fact that you are observing."

"For example, even when you are with me, I often find that you are _watching_ me. It is hard to explain, but there is an expression in your eyes – it is as though you are dissecting the meaning of everything that you are seeing or hearing. I mean, you are even doing it _now_, as we speak. And if you do that at Toshitsugu's factory, it might make people uncomfortable"

"Indeed. And I suppose _you_ are able to mask the act of observation. Fuu, if you are able to 'read' _me_ without my knowing it, I'll willingly give you that martial art lesson you asked for."

Fuu didn't miss the note of sarcasm in Yatsuha's voice, but was nevertheless excited by Yatsuha's offer. "Really? Oh, let me think - ah yes. You like Mugen."

"What?!"

"Come on, admit it! I figured that out without your knowing it. So you owe me a martial arts lesson."

There was a quizzical look on Yatsuha's face. How did Fuu know that she was attracted to Mugen, without ever having seen them together? Even in their conversations, Mugen hadn't been a subject of discussion. Of course, his name had cropped up here and there, but Fuu would have to be _very_ astute to have picked up any reactions from her on those occasions.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose there is no point denying it. But it would have been easy to guess – he's a handsome bloke after all."

Fuu had looked expectantly at Yatsuha, hoping she would open up and talk about her feelings for Mugen. The fact that she brushed if off, as if it was something trivial, upset her a little. After all, she had confided in Yatsuha about her feelings for Jin. Didn't Yatsuha regard her as a friend? No, of course she did; it was silly to be insecure about their friendship. Perhaps she was just reserved about such things, and would open up in good time.

"So you are backing out of giving me a martial arts lesson?"

"No. I _will_ give you a martial arts lesson, after we get back from the factory. But before we go to Toshitsugu's, let me ask you this: How do _you_ plan to mask the fact that we are 'investigating' at Toshitsugu's factory?"

"Oba-san once remarked that the best way to lie is to make it as close as possible to the truth. Pretending that I am interested in the process of making incense is not going to be a problem for me because I am really interested in it. It is the truth, so it won't be an act."

Smiling indulgently at Fuu, Yatsuha said: "And what about me? I _do_ know quite a bit about incense, as it was part of my training for an undercover assignment I once took up. But I am not that keen on it. So what do _I_ do?"

"Ah, you like _me_ don't you? So you pretend to enjoy my company! It will be the truth, so it will be just as convincing!"

---xxx---

Tanaka Etsuo regarded Jin with some nervousness. Feeling this way was a novelty of sorts; he was typically a confident person not easily intimidated by others. He wondered why Jin made him feel this way. Was it because he felt inferior to Jin? But that was impossible. There wasn't anything extraordinary about the man who was sitting across to him on one of the benches in the garden of the Sekisuiji Inn. He was certainly good looking, but then so was Etsuo. Yes, there was an aristocratic air about him, but he definitely wasn't an aristocrat. After all, his clothes had a worn-out look about them, even though they were tidy and respectable. He could not possibly belong to a higher social circle than Etsuo's.

No, there was nothing to be intimidated about. He just had to take the plunge and make the request he was planning to. Attempting to inject some confidence to his voice, he began, "Jin-san, if you recall our conversation this morning, you said I could request a meeting with Kimiko-san."

Jin didn't say anything other than a curt 'Aa' in acknowledgment. He looked at Etsuo, at first scrutinisingly, and then it appeared as though he was looking _through_ him, contemplating the situation at hand.

Etsuo was a little disconcerted, but not discouraged. "Well, that is what I am here for. I would like to meet her."

_This is going to be a very eventful day_, thought Jin. What had transpired in the morning was unusual enough, and then there had been that talk with Hideo. Soon afterwards, Manzou had arrived, with information about 'new developments' in the case, and summons to Takeda Yoshinori's residence. Apparently he had to go there to 'report' to Yoshinori as soon as possible. And now this.

"You may request a meeting Etsuo-san, but she may refuse. If she doesn't want to meet you then there is nothing I can do about it."

"I understand. But please, won't you convey the request? If she agrees, then perhaps you can send a message back to me at the Kasugai Inn near the Tokoji temple. Any time or place is all right with me."

"You understand that the meeting will have to be chaperoned?"

"Of course. I have been thinking about what you said this morning Jin-san, about the traditional ways, and about propriety. I want to tell you that I understood and appreciated what you said."

Etsuo's remark made Jin a little uncomfortable. When he had seen Etsuo attempting to kiss Fuu, he had reacted spontaneously, and it had led to a chain of events that involved deception. He hadn't regretted his decision to pose as Fuu's bodyguard and chaperone at that time, and he didn't regret it _now_, as he had received permission from Hideo to guard her. In a sense, then, he had told Etsuo the truth. Even so, he couldn't deny the fact that he was deceiving Etsuo in _another_ way, and he felt a little guilty about it. But there was nothing he could do about it after the fact; the charade had to be carried out to its conclusion whether he liked it or not.

Etsuo, however, was oblivious to Jin's discomfort. "I mean, if were to meet in a clandestine manner, it would expose us to gossip and speculation, in the event people heard about it. I don't care about myself, but I wouldn't want _her_ reputation to be sullied in any way. A lovely girl like her – I mean, I would hate to hear anything malicious about someone so pure and innocent."

Jin continued to look at Etsuo in a contemplative, yet absentminded fashion. After a pause, he remarked, "Etsuo-san, I am glad to see that you appreciate the qualities of my – that is, I am glad to see that you appreciate the qualities of our Fuu-chan. And it is good to know that you understand why, uh, _we_ are so protective of her."

"Then you will arrange a meeting with her?" Etsuo spoke eagerly, and appeared to be fidgeting with something within the folds of his kimono.

"Hmm. As I said Etsuo-san, it is up to her. If she agrees, I will certainly arrange it."

Jin stood up, and Etsuo followed suit, almost springing up from where he sat, as though he was very keen to be on his most deferential behaviour towards Jin. Jin acknowledged the courtesy with a polite smile, and said, "Now if you will excuse me Etsuo-san, there is some business I have to attend to..."

"Ah, yes, of course. But there is another little thing."

"Yes?"

Etsuo fumbled between the folds of his kimono and juban, producing a rolled up piece of mulberry paper tied up with a red string. "This, uh, could you please give this to her?"

Etsuo was a little unsettled by the fact that there hadn't even been a flicker of a change in Jin's facial expression as he had casually pocketed the roll of paper. "You won't forget, will you? I would like to insist – I beg your pardon, I would like to request – I mean, it is for _her_ eyes only."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Good day, Etsuo-san. I will be in touch."

---xxx---

When they arrived at Toshitsugu's incense shop, Fuu and Yatsuha were surprised to see Hachiemon there. Toshitsugu was in fact absorbed in an animated discussion with him, and he didn't notice their entry, since he had his back towards the entrance. It was Hachiemon who drew Toshitsugu's attention to them, as soon as he made eye contact with Fuu.

"Fuu-san?! What brings you here?"

Hachiemon smiled amiably while Toshitsugu turned around abruptly, looking a little flustered. "Oh yes, I was expecting the two ladies. Hachiemon-san, you met Fuu-san the other day, but you probably haven't met Yatsuha-san."

As is often the case, a second meeting with a person produces a different impression relative to the first one. Fuu certainly thought that the image of Hachiemon she had formed, based on the evening spent at the Furin Kazan Inn, didn't correspond to what she saw today. He had obviously not shaved recently, so there was some light stubble on his face, giving him an unkempt appearance. She wondered whether Toshitsugu's wife too would seem different, when they met her at the factory. "It is nice to see you Hachiemon-san. We had a wonderful meal the other day – _senjitsu wa gochisosama deshita_."

Toshitsugu continued to look flustered, while Hachiemon had transferred his attention to Yatsuha. Fuu had used a traditional polite phrase to thank him for his hospitality following the Ko-Kwai at the Furin Kazan Inn, but he had barely noticed it as he curiously scrutinized Yatsuha. He responded somewhat absentmindedly. "_Do itashimashite_ – you are welcome."

Yatsuha correctly estimated Hachiemon to be about thirty-five years of age, although at first glance, the generous smattering of grey in his hair had made her think he was over forty. There was nothing in his appearance to contradict Mugen's finding that he had been a street knight in his younger days; he was a well toned and muscular man, with the exception of a mild degree of flabbiness in his mid-section. "I am pleased to meet you Hachiemon-san," she said, meeting his scrutiny with composure. _A ladies man, obviously_, she thought.

Toshitsugu interjected, a little nervously. "I am sorry ladies; there will be a bit of a delay in our trip to the factory. Something's come up and..."

Hachiemon looked at Toshitsugu, and then at Fuu and Yatsuha. "You were going to take these ladies on a little tour of your factory, were you? Tell you what – why don't _I_ take them there. I have some business in that part of the town anyway."

There was some relief evident in Toshitsugu's manner, but it seemed as though he was still a little worried about the impoliteness of letting Hachiemon take his place. "I, uh, feel terrible. I had promised that I would take you there..."

Fuu and Yatsuha assured him that they didn't mind if Hachiemon rather than Toshitsugu took them to the factory. Hachiemon smiled affably at them and said, "Well then, it's settled." He positioned himself between Fuu and Yatsuha, and theatrically gestured towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

A little intrigued by Hachiemon's outgoing behaviour, Fuu wondered whether it had anything to do with the fact that Tomoe-san wasn't present. He certainly had been very enamoured with Tomoe that evening, during the Ko-Kwai and afterwards, when they had dinner at his place. Or was it because Jin and Mugen weren't there? _Their_ presence could be quite intimidating, even when they didn't intend it to be so.

At any rate, this was a heaven-sent opportunity to find out a little more about Hachiemon, who along with Toshitsugu and his wife, was one of the suspects in the kitsunetsuki case. So, with a view to starting up a conversation, she said, "It is very kind of you to take us to the factory Hachiemon-san. But are you sure it isn't inconvenient?"

"Inconvenient?! Not at all. And Hachiemon never gives up the opportunity to be in the company of _two_ beautiful women." He smiled appreciatively at Yatsuha, and then turned towards Fuu, giving her a significant look as he said, "Although, the heart of one of them is already taken."

At a loss how to respond, Fuu had blushed and looked extremely uncomfortable. "I don't know what you mean. I mean, I am not..."

"There is no point denying it Fuu-san, it was very obvious. In fact, I composed a little _senryu_ in my mind as I observed the way you looked at him. Do you want to hear it? I'll tell you anyway."

With a dramatic air, Hachiemon proceeded to recite the following:

_She looks at him_

_The sun rises_

_in the evening._

"Huh?"

"Ah, it is a bad poem after all, since you evidently didn't understand it. Oh well! Let me explain it to you. Obviously, the sun doesn't rise in the evening. But when you look at Jin-san, your world seems to light up. In that sense, the sun rises in the evening."

Yatsuha came to Fuu's rescue, noticing that she had gone into a shell, looking very embarrassed and awkward. "Are you a connoisseur of incense, Hachiemon-san? I hope we didn't interrupt any business you might have had with Toshitsugu-san."

"Oh, no, I was in the neighbourhood, and I just dropped in to say Konichi Wa. As for incense – no, I am not a connoisseur. I do enjoy taking part in incense games though, when in the right company."

He had smiled a little flirtatiously at Fuu as he said this. She, however, appeared to be oblivious to the implied complement, and a little distracted by the inviting call of a soba-noodle vendor they had just passed. But she had recovered from her embarrassment, and was able to respond calmly. "Perhaps you are being too modest Hachiemon-san. I recall from the other day that you were almost as knowledgeable as Toshitsugu-san."

"I am flattered Fuu-san, that you think so. In fact, all I know about incense, I learned from that old fellow. I used to be a worker in his factory, you know. But that was a long time ago."

"Really? You worked at Toshitsugu-san's factory before you became a merchant?"

"You bet I did. Actually, I did many different jobs then, just so I could raise enough money to start a business of my own. The rest, as they say, is history! That large drapery store we just passed is mine. But apart from draperies, I sell silks, jewellery, lacquerware, and even soy sauce!

Both Fuu and Yatsuha were perceptive enough to understand that Hachiemon liked to talk about his ascent from humble beginnings, so they implicitly egged him on by making noises suggesting they were suitably impressed.

"A good rags-to-riches story it is, eh? And you ladies make a great audience. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, to have so many part-time jobs. For one, you have to be ready to run around quite a bit, and learn different types of things. But I didn't mind – learning things can be quite interesting. Learning to make incense, for example, at old Toshitsugu's factory, wasn't so bad."

"Did Toshitsugu-san mind, when you left? I mean, it is kind of inconvenient, isn't it, to lose a trained worker? You'd have to find replacements, and train them all over again."

"Why, Fuu-san, you would make a very good businesswoman! Yes, it can be a little inconvenient. But part-time workers are part-time workers; you typically hire them when you are running short of inventories, to meet the extra demand. And sometimes, you hire them as an act of charity. Ah, I see that you are sceptical Fuu-san. You, of the bushi class, always think of us merchants as excessively mercenary, don't you? In your eyes, we aren't capable of charitable acts."

Fuu was taken aback by the sudden note of hostility in Hachiemon's voice. She was also a little annoyed. How dare he include her in such sweeping generalizations about the bushi class? She was about to retort that she had lived and worked among the chonin, but a warning glance from Yatsuha checked her. Instead, she said, "Of course not. I don't think like that."

"Hmm, I love getting under the skin of pretty young ladies. Your cheeks are red with anger Fuu-san, and I must say I find it very becoming."

Seeing that Fuu was about to lose her temper, Yatsuha hastily attempted to divert Hachiemon's attention. "Surely, Hachiemon-san, it is only well-to-do merchants who can afford such acts of charity. Providing employment for the poor and needy is certainly a good thing, but you'd be making losses if you didn't really need them."

"Indeed. And I must admit that we are sometimes rather reluctant about our acts of charity. You see, sometimes we get requests from abbots of various temples and shrines, to help some of their poorer parishioners. It is hard to refuse in such cases."

"Have you ever refused such requests?"

"Well, I try to help whenever I can. But recently I wasn't able to accommodate a request from the abbot of the Zenkoji temple. He had wanted me to employ a woman – I think her name was Sachiko – in one of my factories or shops. But it wasn't really feasible at that time, so I sent her over to Toshitsugu's, as I knew he was short of workers at that time. He employed her. But she was rather old and hadn't been well. I believe she died recently."

"Was she sick when she came to see you?" asked Fuu. "In that case, it wasn't a good idea to have the poor woman toiling in a factory, was it? It would have been more 'charitable' to help her in some other way, or maybe give her some money."

Yatsuha thought: _Ah she is clever. She knows that Hachiemon thinks she is angry, and that sort of a question, with just the right amount of hostility in her tone, comes across as very natural. It is the perfect way to dig for information about Sachiko. Will he fall for it?_

Hachiemon had certainly been provoked by the way Fuu had sarcastically stressed the word 'charitable'. He said, "Contrary to what you may believe, Fuu-san, the poor have dignity – just giving them money is not an option. Besides, she wasn't sick when she approached me. And later, when I heard about her illness, I did attempt to help her in 'some other way.' I bought her some medicine, which she was rather reluctant to receive, and went over to visit her frequently, just to see how she was doing. I even gave Sachiko's neighbour some money for the purpose of looking after her."

Fuu looked duly contrite. "I am sorry Hachiemon-san; it was awful of me to speak like that. You did a wonderful thing, helping out Sachiko, and then looking after her when she was sick."

Hachiemon seemed somewhat pacified by her apology. "Don't worry Fuu-san. You are a spirited young lady, and I provoked you. It was natural for you to have responded that way."

"Oh no, it was terribly rude of me."

Hachiemon smiled, and then looked at Fuu in a puzzled, contemplative way. "Your apology is accepted Fuu-san, think no more of it. It was in fact quite pleasant to see the fiery, more _spirited_ side of your personality. It kind of lends weight to the rumours that have been circulating about you. They may _not_ be rumours after all."

"Huh?! What rumours?"

"Hmm. The rumours that you are an onna bugeisha, and that you killed a notorious tsujigiri who happened to be visiting Kofu recently. But aside from rumours, I am also intrigued by your friend here. Who exactly are you, Yatsuha-san, and where did you come from?"

---xxx---

Jin had expected a long wait before being ushered into the presence of Takeda Yoshinori. To his surprise, the retainer who had come out of the mansion to greet him took him directly to a room in the west wing of the mansion. He had been ushered into the room by way of the door facing the garden, and he guessed correctly that he was entering a tea room when he found he had to bend a little to get inside. Entrances to tea-rooms were typically low, serving as a reminder to followers of the Way of the Tea to enter with humility. Yoshinori entered soon afterwards, having to crouch through a low entranceway opposite to the door through which Jin had entered. The room was the size of a typical tea-room, about nine square feet, its floor covered with four and a half tatami mats.

Jin's puzzlement increased when he saw the charcoal brazier at the centre of the room upon which a kettle had been placed. Yoshinori was obviously making tea, and going by the number of utensils placed on a low table at one end of the room, he expected two guests to join him. The realization that he was one of them dawned when Yoshinori said, "I am glad you could join us, Jin-san."

When Manzou had spoken to him about a message from Yoshinori to visit the Takeda mansion, he had interpreted it to be an order to report there. Certainly Manzou had done nothing to change that impression; he had briefed him on whatever information he had gleaned from his investigations, as though he expected Jin to be grilled about the kitsunetsuki case. It was therefore a little disconcerting to find instead that he was to be part of a tea appreciation session. Such things were meant for honoured guests, not for a part-time ronin investigator who was assisting one of your subordinate officers.

Of course, there was bound to be a discussion of the case at some point. But in a tea-room? It was remarkably odd. The rituals of the _chanoyu_ were, after all, designed so that an atmosphere of mutual respect and harmony existed among the participants. You left behind the distinctions of rank, and the cares of the world, for reflection and quiet conversation.

But then again, thought Jin, not everyone looks at it that way. There were some who used it as a means of showing off their refinement, and in some cases to show up the lack of refinement in others. The fact that this would defeat the very purpose of the ceremony was often lost on such blind followers of the Way of the Tea.

So what exactly was happening here? Did Yoshinori want to make him uncomfortable? Or was this some sort of a test? Perhaps Yoshinori wanted to find out whether he was familiar with the rituals of the chanoyu. But why? And who was the other guest Yoshinori was expecting?

The 'other guest,' an old man with an upright posture that belied his age, walked into the room soon afterwards. Jin guessed correctly that it was Yagyu Munefuyu, even before Yoshinori had formally introduced them. He was in the seza position when Munefuyu entered, so he bowed formally by placing his hands before him on the floor, and touching his forehead in the inverted-V space formed by them.

Munefuyu smiled amiably at Jin. "Ah, so this is the young man I have heard so much about! Wonderful to meet you!"

Jin experienced a strange mixture of thoughts and emotions as he returned Munefuyu's greeting. He had already felt an innate sense of respect for Munefuyu; he was after all a revered kenjutsu master, and they were in a tea room. But Munefuyu's unassuming manner of greeting, combined with the evident frailty and wisdom of old age, touched him on a deeper level. Voices and images from the past flashed in his mind. There was the image of Mariya Enshiro, exhorting students at his dojo to 'always treat martial arts masters from other schools with the utmost respect, and there was the image of a 'tea master' from his childhood days telling him sternly that 'in a tea-room courtesy is very important.' His mother's voice, the gentlest of the three, and yet the most powerful and compelling, said, 'Jin-chan, the old are to be treated with reverence; the older you are the closer you are to the Buddha. Always remember this.'

But underlying all these thoughts was a strange feeling. There was an overwhelming perception of danger, an incredibly strong urge to place his hands on the hilt of the sword that was no longer tucked in his obi. He had left it in the care of the retainer who had escorted him here, as it was obviously inappropriate to wear a daisho in a tea-room.

The contradictory nature of his emotions perturbed him a little, before Munefuyu broke into his thoughts with the remark: "Hmm. I see that you are a very shy man. But I know that already. You see, I met your Shishou, Mariya Enshiro occasionally – it was a long time ago, of course. The last time I saw him he couldn't stop talking about his most promising pupil – an introverted young boy called Jin."

_Ah, here we go again, thought Jin. He knows all about me. Perhaps he will claim an old friendship with Shishou, and challenge me to a duel in order to avenge his death_.

But Munefuyu didn't seem to have any such intentions, at least for the time being. He simple chuckled at the wary, suspicious look on Jin's face, and turned to his host. "What lovely utensils you have for the chanoyu, Yoshinori-san. I am also enjoying the view of hydrangeas you get from the entrance. Very pretty."

As if taking the cue from Munefuyu, Jin too murmured some polite phrases about the calligraphic scroll and flower arrangement in the alcove of the room. And as Yoshinori performed the 'kata of tea,' a series of graceful movements and gestures involved in the preparation and serving of the tea, Jin and Munefuyu made appropriately appreciative remarks and comments. There was an interval of contemplative silence following which Munefuyu was the first to speak. In a low, reflective voice, he recited the following poem:

_Watching spring flowers_

_over a warm bowl of tea -_

_Afternoon silence._

It seemed to Jin that both Yoshinori and Munefuyu expected a similarly themed poem from him. Deciding that it would be rude to disappoint them, he composed the following:

_The afternoon light_

_reflects in the tea –_

_Spring warmth._

He was somewhat relieved to see that they were satisfied with it. Poetry, after all, was not quite his forte.

---xxx---

Hachiemon's questions had taken both Fuu and Yatsuha by surprise. So much so, that the answer to his questions appeared to be written on their faces. Well, almost. Hachiemon certainly had no doubt that the rumour he spoke of had a large element of truth in it. About the details of what actually happened he could not be sure; it would depend on how much Fuu was prepared to reveal. And regarding Yatsuha, he was certain that there was something intriguing to be found out.

Fuu chose to follow her own advice about making statements that were close to the truth. "Uhm, I, er, was attacked, and I defended myself."

Yatsuha noted that Fuu had neither confirmed nor denied Hachiemon's assertion that she had been attacked by a tsujigiri. She wondered whether he would quiz Fuu about it a bit more; serial killers, after all, were not that common. And then there was that question about _her_. Would she be able to get away with making up a something that was only partially true? She simply had to. Hachiemon was one of the suspects in this case, and it was imperative that he knew as little as possible about her. Otherwise, all their carefully laid plans for the 'trap' would come to naught.

Hachiemon said, "Hmm, good for you Fuu-san. These tsujigiri are a damned nuisance. And I am glad you were able to defend yourself. You must be very good at the martial arts."

"I have been learning jojutsu. For two years or so."

"Jojutsu, eh? Very good. Tell me, exactly how did you defend yourself?"

Fuu made an impatient gesture with her hands. "Hachiemon-san, I don't really want to talk about it! It gives me nightmares – I can't sleep at night. So I would rather forget about it."

"Nightmares, huh? You got injured didn't you? So you must be using moxa treatment. Once the moxa treatment ends you will stop having nightmares."

"Really? What has moxa got to do with it?"

"Well, when moxa is burned, it produces certain fumes. Inhaling those fumes can cause some very vivid dreams. And one tends to remember them too."

"Hmm, you may be right."

Hachiemon, by now had lost interest in the topic of moxa. He turned towards Yatsuha. "I notice you haven't yet answered my question, Yatsuha-san. Who _are_ you? And what is such a lovely lady like you doing in the town of Kofu?"

Yatsuha was prepared with an answer. Without hesitation, she said, "As I told Fuu, I am from Edo. I am the daughter of a merchant called Shichisaburo. I am here on a holiday – to enjoy the cherry blossom season in this area."

Yatsuha's father Jinpachi, when operating undercover in the guise of a merchant, often assumed the alias of Shichisaburo. She had therefore been able to meet Hachiemon's scrutinizing gaze with some equanimity; what she had said was, in a sense, partially true.

Hachiemon, though, was sceptical. "And you are travelling alone? Unchaperoned? That is highly unusual!"

"Yes, I suppose it is." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him coldly, making it clear that she resented his overly inquisitive questions.

Sensing Yatsuha's resentment, Hachiemon attempted to pacify her. I am sorry, Yatsuha-san, I didn't mean to pry. But the two of you are very unusual. It isn't often one comes across ladies like you and Fuu-san. And I must say your tastes are unusual as well. I mean, why on earth would young girls like you, want to spend time in a boring old incense factory!"

Fuu thought: _He seems quite keen to spend time with us. And talking to him might turn out to be more fruitful than talking to the factory workers, or Toshitsugu's wife. Yes, he is a little too inquisitive, and asks awkward questions, but if we can pump him for more information it might be worth the risk._

"You too are very unusual, Hachiemon-san! I am sure Yatsuha will agree when I say that it is extremely rare to find someone who is knowledgeable about so many different types of trade. And you must know a lot about Kofu. You have been here for a while, haven't you? Perhaps you can suggest things the two of us can do in Kofu. We'll appreciate your advice."

"It is very charming of you to say that Fuu-san. I will certainly do my best...Well, here we are, at the factory. Tell you what, why don't I show you around, and then I'll tell you all about Kofu's attractions."

* * *

Many thanks to reviewers billabong25, Illegitimi, sakana-no-me, tomoegozen52, Ichiban Booklover, Little Minamino, french girl, kagome's heart, and gymcat for their kind comments and support. Also thanks to readers for the hits, favs and alerts.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 33

_Umarete wa_

_shinuru hazu nari_

_sore naraba_

_(Since I was born_

_I have to die,_

_and so...)_

'death poem' by Haiku poet Kisei (1687-1764)

[From Hoffman, Y. (1986), '_Japanese Death Poems: Written by Zen Monks and Haiku Poets on the Verge of Death,_' Tuttle Publishing]

_**Of Verses and Verity, Part II**_

After spending a moderate amount of time in the tea-room, the venue of the meeting between Yoshinori, Munefuyu, and Jin shifted to the reception room, just as Jin had expected. The change of venue brought about a distinct change in the attitude of Takeda Yoshinori; he became very brusque in his manner and seemed more conscious of his role as the town magistrate. Munefuyu, however, continued to converse with both Jin and Yoshinori in a friendly way.

Yoshinori addressed Jin with some sarcasm. "I hope Jin-san that you have overcome your reluctance in meeting with us. He is even reluctant to attend Keiko with us. We are lucky, Munefuyu-sama, to have him here today."

Munefuyu looked puzzled. "Is that so?"

"Not at all, Munefuyu-sama," said Jin. "I was only concerned with meeting you in circumstances that were _too public_, due to my involvement in the kitsunetsuki case. Had I not been involved in it, I would have been only too honoured to attend a martial arts lesson given by you."

Yoshinori was reluctant to agree with Jin. "Yes, yes. I know that you have laid a trap of some sort for the suspects by pretending to be a client. It wouldn't do to be seen with police officers and public officials. But I doubt they would be watching your movements so closely. It is just a matter of being a little careful."

As if to circumvent the escalation of tensions between Jin and Yoshinori, Munefuyu said: "Both of you are right. Perhaps Jin, you can report to us in disguise. A pair of glasses, and a hat, often does the trick. Ah, yes, the kitsunetsuki case. I am keen to hear all about it."

Jin wondered whether Munefuyu's suggestion was another indirect hint that he knew all about him, including the fact that he had at one time travelled in a similar disguise. But there wasn't anything sinister in his manner.

Yoshinori nodded curtly in the direction of Jin, implicitly suggesting that it was up to _him_ to summarize the case for Munefuyu's benefit. Jin obliged by presenting a gist of developments in the case, including the findings Manzou had discussed with him earlier during the day. Manzou had been able to confirm Fuu's finding that Hachiemon had been seen with the monk Joben on the day of his murder. There was also the possibility that Hachiemon was the last person to have seen him alive. And there had been some interesting rumours about Mayumi. Apparently his students were claiming that he had kitsunetsuki.

Yoshinori said: "As I understand it Jin-san, the prime suspects in the case are the women at the Furin Kazan Inn, and Takatoshi – the man who accepts bets on whether intended victims will stay alive at a certain date. Next on the list are the merchants Hachiemon and Toshitsugu. The former is known to have a history of 'kitsune pranks' and is close to the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn. So are Toshitsugu and his wife."

"And then there is Mayumi, who is a good actor, and a puppeteer well versed in creating special effects. So he could be an accomplice in the sense that he could be used to create illusions for an intended victim. But he could just as well be a victim, given his recent erratic behaviour."

"There are also suspects in each of the individual cases. For example, the doshin Kansuke, and Lord Ienobu's retainer Uesugi Kenta might have had a motive to kill my son Yoshiyasu. Likewise, the other victims had enemies too. Am I right, so far?"

"Yes."

"Well then, it seems to me that a lot of information has been collected, but there has not been much action in terms of using that information."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, why hasn't anyone thought about capturing one of the prime suspects, say Takatoshi, and making him confess?"

There was a cynical smile on Jin's face. "I suppose you mean, why hasn't someone beaten a confession out of him?"

"I see that you are, uhm, idealistic, and the idea doesn't appeal to you. But don't you see it is the most efficient way to solve this case? The man is obviously a scoundrel – why should anyone suffer pangs of conscience if he is tortured?"

"Yoshinori-sama, I doubt it would 'solve this case' as you put it. I suspect he doesn't know much about how the killings are carried out. He only deals with the financial aspects of the transactions underlying this case. There is also no evidence to suggest that the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn do anything other than performing strange rituals. No, I am not even sure that they can be called prime suspects."

"I suppose you are going to suggest torturing all the suspects. But surely you don't think that is the 'right' way of doing things? Perhaps they would all confess under torture, and then they could be executed. Perhaps that would resolve the problem at hand, in the event one of them happens to be the mastermind behind the operation. But innocent people would have died in the process, and you still may not know the truth. You wouldn't know how the murders were carried out, so you wouldn't be able to prevent them from happening again."

Yoshinori appraised Jin's flushed countenance with some amusement. _So he can be provoked into expressing strong emotions after all. He is quite angry with my suggestion, as I expected_. "Don't worry Jin-san; I am not planning to give that order – not at this time. But if I don't see enough progress on this in a couple of weeks..."

Munefuyu said: "I think you are being a little harsh, Yoshinori-san. This is a very complex case after all. People with the motive are _different_ from the people with the means and the opportunity to kill. I think Jin's theory is correct – it has to be poisoning of some sort. But there have been so many individual cases. Finding the common factors involved in all cases is the key, but it is easier said than done."

It was surprising, to Jin, that Munefuyu had spoken on his behalf, appearing to be on his side. "You are right, Munefuyu-sama. We haven't been able to find what the poison is, and more importantly, how it is administered. The victims had different habits, frequented different places, and had different physicians recommending different methods of treatment."

"Fortunately, regarding methods of treatment and physicians, one has at least a narrower set of possibilities to look into, which Manzou-san and others are vigorously investigating. There are, for example, not that many physicians in the town of Kofu. Interviewing all the physicians that have been involved in treating kitsunetsuki victims might throw up some commonalities. As we speak, my friend Mugen is probably talking to the exorcist Gonzaemon, who has often been consulted for the 'treatment' of alleged kitsunetsuki victims. And once the 'trap' we have set takes effect, we will uncover additional clues."

Yoshinori allowed himself a condescending smile at Jin. "Well then, get on with it. If there is any way I can help, let me know."

A little startled by Yoshinori's offer, Jin hesitated before answering. There was, indeed, something Yoshinori could help him with, but he didn't feel confident that his request would be granted. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to try. "Well, if it is not too much trouble, I would like the opportunity to speak with Hitomi-sama."

The smile froze on Yoshinori's face. "Jin-san, as I have said before, I don't like Hitomi having to deal with such things."

Yoshinori hadn't directly refused, but Jin knew that his answer was, in terms of the conventions of Japanese society, as good as a refusal. It would then be considered extremely rude, if Jin made a further attempt to persuade him. But there were some other, very important _personal_ motivations underlying his request. Yet requesting a meeting with Hitomi on personal grounds that had nothing to do with the case would be extremely awkward and embarrassing. It amounted to asking for a favour, and asking for a favour was rather distasteful.

Ideally, if he were able to persuade Yoshinori to grant an interview with Hitomi for the purpose of the kitsunetsuki investigation, things could work out very well for him. That way, his real purpose in meeting with her could be camouflaged. Eventually, he would have to ask _her_ for a favour, but requesting a favour of Hitomi would be far less unpleasant.

But then again, it was unlikely that Yoshinori would allow an interview with Hitomi regarding the kitsunetsuki investigation. The only alternative was to tell the truth. And for the sake of Fuu, he would do it.

"Yoshinori-sama, I understand your concerns. It would be very unpleasant for Hitomi-sama to answer questions about the murder of your son. My request, uh, is of a personal nature. It has nothing to do with the case."

Both Munefuyu and Yoshinori looked curious. Yoshinori said: "Oh? What is it that you want to ask her?"

"I believe Hitomi-sama is very knowledgeable about the Takeda clan of Kai, and she may be able to help me in tracking down some relatives."

The expression on Munefuyu's face was that of puzzlement, but Yoshinori looked speculative. _Perhaps we will find out today, whether or not he is Takeda Jinemon's son_. "Well...I am not as knowledgeable about these things as my wife is, given that I was adopted into the Takeda family, but perhaps I can help you. Hitomi is away visiting some temples today. But tell me, why do you suddenly feel the need to track down relatives?"

There was a slight pause, as Jin's cheeks coloured a little. He was obviously embarrassed about what he was going to say. "There is, uhmm, a young lady I wish to marry. But there are obstacles. My proposal is not likely to be accepted by her family as there is another person in contention. He has the advantage in that he is represented by a family, and has a go-between. As you know, in our society, it is often the _tatemae_ (appearance of things/facade) that matters, not the _honne_ (reality/truth). Which is why, were I to be represented by a family and a go-between, things might become more respectable, more appropriate, so to speak. In that case, accepting my proposal and rejecting the Tanakas – the other family involved – will not involve any loss of face for the Tanakas, thereby making it easier for the girl's family to accept my proposal."

He was slightly out of breath after making this speech, his heart beating rapidly, even though he had intended to appear composed and dignified. The fact that Munefuyu and Yoshinori enjoyed his discomfiture made him even more uncomfortable. But their laughter was not an unkind one; it evidently represented an 'Ah-The-Follies-Of-Youth' type of sentiment. In a way, this surprised him – he was expecting hostility and disapproval, at least from Yoshinori.

Munefuyu said, "_Ikiru koto wa subarashii desu_ – life is beautiful. I am very pleased to hear Jin that you are capable of falling in love. Mariya Enshiro had given me the impression that you were a little too focussed on the study of kenjutsu, to the point of excluding everything else that is important in life."

Yoshinori thought: _If he is indeed the son of Takeda Jinemon, he should say so. It would make life somewhat easier for him. There would be many Takedas wanting to claim a relationship with a former koke of Kofu_. Aloud, he said, "I see. I would like to help you. But what happens if we are unable to find your relatives?"

To Yoshinori and Jin's surprise, Munefuyu interjected with: "I have an idea. Why don't _you_ represent his family, Yoshinori-san? You are probably _very_ distant relatives, but that is irrelevant. And I can act as the go-between."

There was a stunned silence in the room following Munefuyu's suggestion. Jin wondered whether he had heard what Munefuyu said correctly, and Yoshinori was decidedly uncomfortable. To say no to such an exalted personage as Munefuyu was difficult, and yet he wasn't sure whether he _wanted_ to represent Jin. Jin was after all only a ronin with the dubious distinction of being a 'teacher-killer'. On the other hand, Munefuyu probably knew more about Jin than he did; he had been an o-metsuke officer at one time. Perhaps Jin was indeed Takeda Jinemon's son. And perhaps Munefuyu intended to give Jin the menkyo certificate Mariya Enshiro had written for him. That would certainly increase Jin's respectability.

As if he had read Yoshinori's thoughts, Munefuyu said, "Don't worry Yoshinori-san, Jin here is quite a respectable fellow, I am sure. He will be even more respectable if he solves this case. In fact, why don't we make this conditional on Jin solving this case? With the help of the police and his other friends, of course."

"Munefuyu-sama...I am not sure I understand."

"If the case is solved satisfactorily, we represent him. If not, he will just have to find other representatives."

Jin found it difficult to believe what he was hearing. Why was Munefuyu so keen to help him? He was suspicious of Munefuyu's intentions, and yet he found himself wanting to believe that Munefuyu was sincere. At least, there was nothing about Munefuyu's behaviour to suggest that he was a dishonourable man. And yet, Munefuyu had been one of Kariya Kagetoki's colleagues. Could he have an ulterior motive underlying his offer to represent him? Perhaps, just like Kariya, he wanted to use him as a hired assassin.

Munefuyu chuckled at the wary expression on Jin's face. "There is no catch here, Jin. All you have to do is make sure that this case is solved. I give you my word."

Jin said, "In that case, I accept."

He decided, however, to keep looking for relatives, just in case things didn't work out.

---xxx---

Hachiemon was obviously quite familiar with Toshitsugu's factory. Standing at the gate of the factory with the air of a teacher lecturing his students on a field trip, he provided Fuu and Yatsuha with a quick description of everything in the compound. "That row of capstans to the right – those are devices for the extrusion of incense. On the left you can see enclosures or rooms for grinding and mixing various ingredients. The building you see diagonally across to the left side of the compound has two rooms – one of them stores the ingredients and the other is the warehouse. Do you see those huts further ahead of the warehouse? They are used for drying out the incense. Water from the well you see at the centre of the compound is used for mixing the ingredients."

"Well ladies, that is all there is to it! Why don't we leave this boring place and go over to the theatre district. There would be quite a few amusing things to see there. How about it?"

Fuu and Yatsuha exchanged amused glances and then smiled at Hachiemon. Fuu said, "What's the rush, Hachiemon-san? Since we are here, we might as well have a look. And I believe Toshitsugu-san's wife Kiyoko-san is expecting us. It would be very rude to go away without meeting her."

Hachiemon looked at Fuu and Yatsuha in mock disappointment. "Oh, all right, have it your way. I expect Kiyoko is in one of the mixing rooms. Let's go into that one – the second one from the gate. By the way, it's quite noisy, isn't it?"

It was indeed fairly noisy. Rhythmic sounds of the type made by mortar and pestle came from the grinding rooms, and there was quite a cacophony of conversations emanating from the grinding and mixing rooms. Workers operating the capstans were quieter, but the devices made creaking noises at regular intervals. Typically this happened when pressure was applied to rotate a wheel at one end, causing the extrusion of incense paste at the other. The extruded incense came out like flat, noodle like strands, after which it was arranged on a tray. The trays were eventually taken over to the drying sheds diagonally across to the gate, at the end of the compound.

Apparently some of the workers in a mixing room had heard them talking, and one of them, a young woman wearing a top and knee length trousers, peeped out of the door. She ducked back into the room when they spotted her, but they could hear a shrill voice calling out 'Kiyoko-san!' after which the lady in question emerged from the room.

Having had the opportunity to converse with Toshitsugu's wife during the Ko-Kwai, Fuu was confident of having formed a reliable impression of her. She had found Kiyoko to be a polite, mild-mannered sort of lady without strong opinions; she seemed to conform to husband's opinion of things, without having strong convictions about them. Her politeness, unlike Toshitsugu's was untinged with obsequiousness, and there was a greater sincerity about it.

But today, just like in the case of Hachiemon, she seemed a little different to Fuu. There was an air of authority about her as she walked up to greet them in a simple unpatterned dark-blue kimono tied with a black obi. She was her usual soft-spoken self, but conveyed the distinct impression of being in charge.

"Fuu-san, welcome! I am so pleased you have come. And you must be Yatsuha-san. Pleased to meet you."

Kiyoko also nodded and smiled in the direction of Hachiemon, but she didn't seem particularly surprised to see him. _He must be quite a frequent visitor here,_ conjectured Yatsuha. _And did I just see a flicker of a guarded look in Kiyoko's eyes when she was looking at me? Perhaps Fuu was right. I should be more careful while making observations._

To Yatsuha it almost felt as though Kiyoko had read her mind, when she remarked: "I wasn't expecting you Hachiemon-san, but it is nice to see you too."

Subsequent to this moment, Kiyoko's behaviour seemed natural and unassuming, so Yatsuha dismissed her speculations. But she made a note of being careful. Beyond a certain age, she reasoned, many women learnt to be like kunoichi_. _They were naturally intuitive, and experience taught them to be perceptive.

Yatsuha decided to enter the conversation by answering Kiyoko before Hachiemon did. "Toshitsugu-san was rather busy today, so Hachiemon-san very kindly offered to bring us here."

Kiyoko smiled. "I am glad he was there to help you." In a somewhat maternal gesture, she placed the palm of her hand on Fuu's back. "Come, let's go to the warehouse and have a cup of tea. Then I'll take all of you on a tour of our little factory."

Fuu observed that Hachiemon had been a little subdued since Kiyoko joined them. Was it because this lady had at one time been his boss? "Hachiemon-san was telling me and Yatsuha that he was once a part-time worker in your factory. And having seen this factory, I am beginning to think that it must have been a wonderful experience. I mean, it would have been a lot of hard work of course, but it would have been so much fun to learn how to make different varieties of incense."

Kiyoko and Hachiemon both smiled warmly at Fuu's childlike enthusiasm, but Yatsuha was a little worried. _She seems genuinely excited about the factory_. _I hope she doesn't end up asking Kiyoko for a job. But goodness me, she was totally believable! Either she is a fine actress, or she really likes incense._

Hachiemon said: "It is certainly a great experience! But it is not for faint-hearted or delicate sort of people. Kiyoko-san here is a perfectionist, and quite the taskmaster."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes upward, and dismissively waved a hand at Hachiemon. "Ahh, don't listen to him. Hachiemon gets overly dramatic and theatrical when he has pretty young women for an audience." She waved an index finger at Hachiemon. "But Hachiemon, this lovely flower-like girl is already taken, while Yatsuha-san is too good for the likes of you!"

Fuu blushed furiously. _Does the entire town of Kofu know about me and Jin?_

Hachiemon said: "That delicate, flower-like girl is quite the martial artist, by the way. She's the one who killed the tsujigiri."

Kiyoko looked mildly surprised and somewhat uninterested in this piece of information. "Indeed. How interesting!"

They were soon ushered into the warehouse. It had stacks of packages that covered most of the room, but there was a small amount of tatami covered space upon which a small table surrounded with sitting cushions had been placed. Four bowls of tea were neatly arranged on it, alongside a round bamboo container with red-bean pastries.

"Kiyoko-san, you shouldn't have," murmured Fuu, a little preoccupied with looking at the stacks of finished goods and sniffing at the obvious aroma surrounding them.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some tea and sweets. If you are wondering about the aroma, there is a lot of freshly-made incense here. Typically incense cones and wafers don't have a strong aroma individually, unless you burn them. But this room has a large quantity of them."

"That corner over there – it has an unusual smell."

"Ah yes, some of it is medicinal incense, and some of it is of the 'experimental' type, ordered by clients who are keen on making their own recipes, but aren't willing to put in the labour that is required. Some of it is mosquito repellent incense."

"Oh! I didn't know you made medicinal incense."

Kiyoko shrugged wearily. "We don't. But sometimes, when there is a lot of demand, physicians run out of their stocks and come to us for the labour and some of the ingredients. They bring their own medicinal ingredients, and of course, they have to supervise the process. It tends to get in the way of our usual business. We typically get our part-time workers to help them."

"Sometimes, we manage to persuade them to take the ingredients and part-time workers and make the incense _elsewhere_. But at other times they insist on borrowing our implements, extrusion machines, and drying sheds as well. They pay for the labour and the ingredients, but not any of the other things. I have often been inclined to refuse, but Toshitsugu-san is a little too kind. He feels that helping physicians, especially at the time of high demand, is our social responsibility."

Yatsuha wondered whether any of the part-time workers had provided their assistance to a physician treating a kitsunetsuki victim. Sachiko, for example, may have seen something while assisting a physician - something that eventually got her killed. It would be a good idea then, to keep Kiyoko talking about the workers.

"Wouldn't it be difficult to use part-time workers to make medicinal incense? I mean, if it is complicated to mix the ingredients, the physicians would be better off with the more experienced type of workers, if they could be spared from their usual work, that is."

"You are right to some extent, Yatsuha-san. But with medicinal incense, experience doesn't matter much from the point of view of the labour involved. It is a matter of following the physician's instructions."

She smiled a little maliciously as she continued, "Of course, if the physician in question is an inept charlatan, who doesn't know the basics of making combustible incense, it might be useful to use one of our experienced workers."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, an important ingredient of incense is the _makko_, a powder that is made from the bark of the Tabu no Ki tree. It is the part that is combustible. If you have an ingredient that is resinous, or difficult to burn, then you have to use a larger quantity of makko – otherwise the incense cone will not burn. The other alternative is to simply heat the non-combustible ingredient over charcoal. The better physicians know about this, but the charlatans don't. They often complain about our part-time workers not having done a good job."

Both Fuu and Yatsuha wanted to ask for the names of the physicians who had placed their orders here, but it didn't seem like a natural question to ask. Realizing that it was her turn to keep Kiyoko on the same subject, Fuu said, "In that case, the part-time workers must have a hard time of it. Having to deal with irate physicians can't be too easy."

"Hmm, I suppose so. But not all of them are bad. Dr. Mori, for example, is quite patient, and meticulously supervises every part of the process. He is a fairly well known physician; you may have heard of him. But others can be quite idiosyncratic. There is an exorcist called Gonzaemon for example, who fancies himself as a physician of sorts."

Hachiemon interjected at this point. "What?! My old friend Gonzaemon! Come on, Kiyoko-san, he isn't that bad."

"Hmmph. He can't make up his mind on the ingredients he wants, and loses his temper quite easily."

Hachiemon was about to say something in defence of Gonzaemon, but Kiyoko interrupted him. "Enough about physicians and exorcists. Let's enjoy our tea. Fuu-san I heard that you are fond of yakimanju. Please have some."

---xxx---

Takeda Yoshinori left the reception room briefly on account of some official business leaving Jin and Munefuyu alone together. Jin felt his unease grow as Munefuyu looked at him contemplatively. There was silence for a couple of minutes in which neither Jin nor Munefuyu uttered a word.

It was Munefuyu who broke the silence. "Jin, this girl you want to marry – is she really worth the trouble?"

Jin answered with a questioning look, as if to say, 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Perhaps I should put it a little differently. What about this rival of yours? Is he a bad sort of fellow?"

"No." _Where is he going with this?_

"Then would it be so bad, if she ended up marrying him? She will have a secure and stable life, whereas with you..."

Munefuyu left the sentence unfinished. It was unnecessary to continue as he was sure that Jin understood his meaning. He was obviously referring to the fact that Jin as a ronin didn't have a regular stream of income to rely on; such practical aspects were bound to get in the way of a happy marriage with Fuu.

"I will find a way. There is a demand for education among the chonin. Several ronin have in fact set up schools all over the country. I could do the same."

"Ah yes. But you seem to forget, you are not just any other ronin."

Munefuyu had spoken without any emphasis; his statement had been uttered in a very matter-of-fact tone. Yet the meaning was undeniable.

"I suppose you are referring to my past."

"Yes, there are people who want revenge. Other than that, some people would want to test their skill against yours. After all, someone who has the skill to kill Mariya Enshiro is no mean swordsman."

_So, it is all out in the open now. I was wondering when he would get to it_. "Yes, there is that risk. Perhaps I am being selfish in wanting to marry Fuu. But as you said, I am no mean swordsman. It is very likely I will survive the challenges that come my way. In that case, why can't I choose to live a happily married life with the woman I love?"

"Hmm. I don't want to discourage you Jin. I mean to keep my word – if you are successful in this case, I will certainly act as your go-between. But my advice to you is this: Be careful what you wish for. Think about the welfare of this young woman. Is there a chance she could be happy with this other person? If that is the case, she might be better off marrying him. That is all I have to say. Just think about it."

"Is there something else, Munefuyu-sama, you want to say to me? Is there something, perhaps, that the bakufu has in mind for me? It was after all one of your representatives, Kariya Kagetoki, who manipulated Shishou into attacking me. Is there someone else, then, I have to look out for?"

_His anger is cold and sharp, probably like the blade of his sword_, thought Munefuyu. _But it is like a shield, covering a deep, overwhelming sadness_. "Now, now Jin. There is no reason to be angry. As to your last question, the answer is yes. There are probably quite a few people you will have to look out for. And you are right; there is something else I want to say to you. But I am not here to warn you about anyone. I just want to say that your Shishou Mariya Enshiro must have been very proud of you, regardless of what eventually happened. In fact, any teacher of kenjutsu would have been proud to have a student like you."

Jin found himself unsettled, with a lump in his throat. He felt angry at Munefuyu for stirring up his emotions like this. A word of kindness, after having suffered years of abuse and contempt for being a 'teacher-killer' was bound to do the trick. Yet he had been caught unawares by Munefuyu. He could barely recognize his own voice as he said, "Spare me any false sympathy. I don't need it."

Munefuyu stared at Jin gravely. "I am sorry you think that it is false sympathy. But given your past experience, you would be wary of 'representatives of the bakufu' as you put it. Unfortunately, I have to give you further pain. I have something of Mariya Enshiro's that I think should be given to you, as you were unquestionably his favourite pupil."

Saying this he pulled out a roll of paper from his kimono, and passed it on to Jin. "This is something Mariya Enshiro wrote the day he died. A death poem."

Written on the paper, which was indeed dated as Munefuyu suggested, and undoubtedly in Mariya Enshiro's calligraphy, was the following _tanka_:

_It is time to go_

_to the next world_

_above the clouds._

_Will I forget my last day_

_in this one?_

It was a simple poem, as he would have expected from Mariya Enshiro. In itself, it was unlikely to have much significance to anyone who didn't know the context in which it was written. In Jin's case, it was the fact that Mariya Enshiro had written a death poem, rather than the poem itself, that overwhelmed him.

It was a shock that Mariya Enshiro, who had often made satirical comments about the tradition of _jisei_, had chosen to follow it himself. He had frequently told his students, "If I knew for certain I was about to die, I might write one. But I am an optimistic man. Even if I were to be very ill, I'd expect to recover and live another hundred years!"

More importantly, the fact that he had written a death poem on _that_ fateful day must mean something. _Was Shishou planning to commit seppuku after he had killed me? But in that case, what would have been the point of killing me?_

Munefuyu, speaking in soft, low tones, interrupted his thoughts. "I wonder, did he want to forget his last day? Or did he want to remember it, as some form of punishment."

Jin didn't answer. He continued to look at the piece of paper on which the poem was written, but he could no longer discern the characters; his vision was blurred due to the hot tears welling in his eyes.

---xxx---

"I could have dropped you myself, you know. There would have been no need for Jin to have come here again to pick you up. But when he offered, you were so quick to accept!"

A shaft of fading evening light illuminated Yatsuha's room through the open sliding door facing the balcony. It was getting a little chilly, so Yatsuha shut the door as soon as a maid arrived and supplied them with a paper lantern.

Fuu sat near the charcoal brazier, warming her hands over it. "But if you were to drop me off, someone would have to drop you back!"

"No, it wouldn't be necessary; I can take care of myself. Besides, I am not in danger of being attacked by an assassin. You on the other hand..."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I, er, wanted to speak to Jin alone...Although, I am not sure he will be able to come. He was to speak to Oji-san today, to get permission to be my bodyguard. But Oji-san may not have agreed."

"In that case, you are welcome to stay here overnight."

"No, thanks. I think if Jin doesn't come Oji-san will be here to pick me up. But while we are waiting, you can give me that martial arts lesson you promised."

Yatsuha smiled impishly at Fuu. "Hmm. All right. Listen carefully – it is all about the element of surprise."

Yatsuha who was also sitting near the charcoal brazier, moved in closer for the purpose of warming her hands. Fuu looked at her in puzzlement. "Uh, yes. So when are you going to start teaching me?"

"That was the lesson. Didn't you hear? I said, 'martial arts is about the element of surprise'."

"What?! Aren't you going to demonstrate some moves?"

"What can I teach you that you don't already know? You are a jojutsu expert, and that also means you know how to handle a katana and wakizashi – it's part of your curriculum isn't it? I could teach you taijutsu, but you already have an idea about it, although you may not know it. Taijutsu is an 'empty-hand' art; you use your body as a weapon. But the principles are very similar. It is about timing, distance, and the element of surprise – everything that applies in the case of weapons applies here. But there is one big difference. Physical strength does matter. So, especially in the case of women, you need the element of surprise."

Fuu looked at her with some curiosity. "Are you able to fight men successfully? I mean, are you able to _beat_ them?"

"In a lot of cases. Of course, I have trained very hard _physically_. Also, lightness and flexibility can give you an advantage. But sometimes, when your opponent is very good, you start to think about his psychology, and try to figure out what would distract him. And when you have distracted him, you launch a surprise attack."

"Hmm. And that works?" There was a sceptical note in Fuu's voice.

"Well...it worked with Mugen. In a manner of speaking. I temporarily incapacitated him."

Fuu covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "You _incapacitated_ Mugen?! When? Where?"

"Uh-Hmm, in the Kansai region, when you guys were travelling through."

"How? And why were you fighting him?"

"That's a long story. As to the method I used, well, I figured he'd get distracted if I shouted 'Look over there, a naked woman!' and he did. Then I kicked him in the nuts."

The look of curiosity on Fuu's face had intensified. "Really? Yes, I believe he could be distracted by something like that. But what about me? I mean, if we ignore the fact that you are physically stronger and you wouldn't _have_ to distract me, how would you choose to distract me?"

"Oh, I could come up with something."

"Hmm. I am sceptical. Especially, if I were to be _expecting_ you to use that strategy – which I would, given that you have just told me that you use such tactics - I couldn't possibly be distracted. I would be watching out for it."

"I think I could manage. Let me demonstrate." Yatsuha got up and opened a closet, which had an assortment of weapons in it. She pulled out a pair of bokken (wooden swords). "You would be no match for me in taijutsu, so I'll level the playing field; I am not particularly good with the sword. Now I'll make a series of strikes, and you keep blocking. We'll keep talking to each other, and eventually I'll say something that distracts you."

Fuu accepted one of the bokken. "All right, go for it."

They went through a series of movements in which Yatsuha struck from various angles, and Fuu blocked successfully. Then following some small talk about the weather, Yatsuha said, "Ah, I believe Jin has arrived." She aimed a horizontal cut at Fuu's left hip.

"That is not going to work!" Fuu had adjusted her position and blocked.

"Of course, I knew it wouldn't work. But did it make you want to look at the door?" She stepped up the pace of attacks a little.

"Well, yes. But as I said before, I am expecting you to try to distract me."

"Hmm, sometimes it works even when the opponent _knows_ I will use that tactic."

Fuu was a little breathless by now, but still able to block competently. "Really?"

"I used that 'naked woman' line with Mugen twice, and it worked both times."

"You really must tell me that story sometime. What happened there?"

"There is not much to tell. I was investigating a counterfeiting gang. I suppose you know about the counterfeit money – you guys found a bag of it in the Kansai River."

"Yes." Fuu stumbled a little while blocking, but recovered quickly. "Those idiots ditched me and ran off to the red light district at the first opportunity."

Seeing Fuu was flushed and breathless, and occasionally grimacing due to her injury, Yatsuha slowed down her pace of her attacks. "Well, in that case you know they ended up in a brothel. I was working undercover in that brothel as a _tayu_, and therefore called upon to entertain them. Eventually, Jin and Mugen played a game of _acchi-muite-hoi_ in order to decide who would get to sleep with me."[1]

As Yatsuha had expected, Fuu forgot all about blocking and found Yatsuha's bokken positioned a few inches above her head.

Yatsuha felt elated and triumphant about having successfully demonstrated her point, but that feeling lasted only for an instant. Fuu's eyes had widened with shock, and there was something unfathomable in their expression, or rather, something which Yatsuha _knew_ stood for a withdrawal of trust, but didn't want to recognize. Their relationship had changed almost instantaneously, and it was now up to her to undo the damage.

"Fuu, _it didn't mean anything_. I was just – well, perceived as more attractive than the other tayu on offer. Mugen won the game. I didn't intend to sleep with either of them. I didn't sleep with Mugen, and if Jin had won I wouldn't have slept with him. And I didn't mean _anything_ to Jin, I assure you. Oh dear, I am not explaining this properly, am I?"

Fuu had recovered from her shock, but still looked a little serious. She spoke calmly when she said, "Yatsuha, there is no need to apologize. I understand perfectly. I know that men sometimes have these, uh, urges. And I know that you were just demonstrating a point – you didn't intend to hurt my feelings. So don't worry about it."

Yatsuha looked at Fuu sadly. "Then I suppose it is the fact that I worked undercover as a tayu that disgusts you."

"No! Of course not. It was, uh, your job. You couldn't avoid it. And I knew about it – I mean Jin and Mugen never told me much about that day, but I figured out that you must have been an undercover tayu."

There had been some uncertainty in her manner, and Yatsuha desperately wanted to remove it. "Tayu are expensive you know, so not many can afford to, uh, spend an evening with them. And even in the case of rich clients, they can refuse to go all the way. Of course, you can't refuse all the time but in my case I had been able to arrange some 'plants' – some fake rich clients – and I only _pretended_ to sleep with them."

"Not all kunoichi are as lucky as I am, though. Being the daughter of one of the more powerful shinobi agents employed by the bakufu, I had certain privileges. I was allowed to train in the martial arts, and I worked very hard at it, so I could make myself useful in other ways."

Fuu was surprised to see tears streaming down Yatsuha's face. She had been somewhat unpleasantly surprised by the manner in which Yatsuha had demonstrated her skill, and was still recovering from it. But having observed Yatsuha's sadness and contrition, she felt a deep sympathy for her. "Yatsuha, please, I didn't..."

She wasn't able to finish the sentence. The maid who had earlier come in with the paper lantern had returned again, and was kneeling just outside the door. "There is a gentleman downstairs, named Jin. He says he is here for Fuu-san. Shall I bring him upstairs?"

"Yes," said Yatsuha, absentmindedly. She was dejected. Now she probably wouldn't get the chance to explain things fully to Fuu.

---xxx---

Jin had regained some of his outward composure by the time he reached Yumura Inn, but his mind was in a state of turmoil. It surprised him that he wasn't able to hide that turmoil from Fuu and Yatsuha; they seemed to be able to sense that something was wrong, even before he had said anything.

"Jin, is everything all right? What happened? Did Oji-san..."

He had almost forgotten his conversation with Hideo, earlier during the day. "Hmm? Oh it was fine. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood the importance of having a bodyguard for you. And Mugen can't be with you all the time, so the task must be divided between the two of us."

"You look tired, Jin-san. Did something else..."

Jin looked up in surprise at Yatsuha. Were his emotions that transparent? They must be, given the way Fuu and Yatsuha were staring at him. He could, of course, just mention the visit to Yoshinori's residence, and discuss only that part which didn't influence him emotionally. But they would probably see through it.

"I had to report at the town magistrate's mansion." He sighed and produced the piece of paper which had Mariya Enshiro's death poem on it. "I met Lord Munefuyu there, the shogun's sword instructor and former o-metsuke officer. It seems Shishou had written a death poem before he...before I killed him. He wrote it on the day he died."

Yatsuha was intrigued. There were rumours about Jin she had heard, about his having killed his teacher, but she didn't know the details. Fuu's reaction told her that she knew the whole story, and therefore understood the significance of what Jin was telling them, and also of the death poem itself. But she felt it would be inappropriate to interrupt and ask questions. Somehow this was a very private thing, and both Jin and Fuu appeared to have forgotten her existence. It was as though they were enclosed in a bubble, in a world of their own.

Fuu said, "That means...In a way this is proof, isn't it, that he meant to attack you, and you had to kill him in self defence?"

"Perhaps."

There was a silence as Jin contemplated his conversation with Munefuyu. Munefuyu had said, "You said Jin, that the appearance of things sometimes takes precedence over the truth. In your case this has been particularly true. So this poem may not mean anything to to those who don't want to believe that your Shishou attacked you first. At a glance it could be interpreted as a wistful farewell to life, written by a man enjoying the beauty of his last day on earth. Of course, it begs the question why he was expecting to die on _that_ day, but your detractors may not see it that way. A lot of people write death poems long before they die, you know. Your fellow students from the Kisarazu dojo may simply dismiss the fact that he wrote the poem on that particular day as a coincidence."

Jin had remained silent in response to Munefuyu's comment. But to Fuu, he said, "Shishou used to find it laughable that some people wrote their death poems well in advance of their death. So those who knew him might believe that this was indeed written at a time when he anticipated the possibility of death. Even so, it could be interpreted differently. Others may think that he was anticipating treachery in some form, and that he suspected I would attack him."

"What did Lord Munefuyu say?"

"He appeared to believe that Shishou attacked me. He was, in fact, quite sympathetic towards me. Even during the discussion of the kitsunetsuki case, when Takeda Yoshinori was bent on taking an unfavourable view of things, he stepped in to say a few words in my favour. But somehow, his sympathy made me a little uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm...Something is not as it seems." With this cryptic remark, Jin decided to change the subject; it wasn't the right time to tell Fuu about Munefuyu's offer to act as a go-between, especially if things didn't work out in the end. Instead he asked Fuu and Yatsuha to tell him about their day at the incense factory.

Again Yatsuha preferred to take a backseat while a torrent of words poured out of Fuu, as if she was running out of time in the telling of a story. It was touching to see how her effervescence cheered Jin up. There was an amused smile on his lips as he listened, and the way he gently interrupted her with a question when she became incoherent out of sheer enthusiasm, was beautiful to watch. But it made her a little envious. Would someone ever appreciate her in the tender yet passionate way Jin appreciated Fuu? Would Mugen...No, what was she thinking?

Fu appeared to have suddenly noticed Yatsuha's dejection, and she made an effort to include her in the conversation. "Wasn't it an interesting coincidence, Yatsuha, to have run into Hachiemon at Toshitsugu's shop?"

Yatsuha smiled. Perhaps Fuu had forgiven her after all. "There have been quite a few interesting coincidences recently, haven't there? Mugen ran into Mayumi, and you and I ran into Hachiemon. And oh, yesterday we ran into Tanaka-san, also in Toshitsugu's shop!"

Jin was reminded of his conversation with Tanaka earlier during the day. "Ah, I almost forgot. Tanaka Etsuo came to see me at the Sekisuiji Inn."

There was a simultaneous exclamation from the two women. "What?!"

Jin fished out Tanaka's tied-up roll of paper from his kimono. "He wants to meet you. And he wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. A letter, perhaps."

Yatsuha said, a bit impatiently, "Oh, open it! That is, if you don't mind. You don't have to tell us what it is though, if you don't want to."

Fuu untied the string carefully, and stretched out the roll of paper. She read out its contents, which were as follows:

_Blossoms fall_

_Let's meet again_

_while they scent the air._

Yatsuha playfully nudged Fuu's arm with her elbow. "Ah, how sweet. Tanaka-san's courting you, in the style of court-nobles from the Heian period! He requests a meeting by writing a haiku in your honour!"

Fuu's cheeks had reddened a little upon reading Etsuo's poem, but it was difficult to discern whether she was embarrassed or pleased. Jin conjectured that she was feeling a mix of both emotions: she was flattered and pleased because someone had written a poem in her honour, but embarrassed because it was Tanaka Etsuo. He was amused by her confusion, gently teasing her as he said, "You know, Fuu-chan, etiquette requires that you reply with a poem."

"Oh no! I couldn't write a poem – I don't know how to! And do I have to meet him?"

"Hmm. Not if you don't want to. But..."

"Yes?"

"I think it may be a little unkind. He has requested the meeting in a very respectful manner, knowing that you will be chaperoned. Besides, I think that if you said no, it wouldn't serve any purpose."

"Why not? Isn't it the best way? If I say no, he might get the hint that I don't want to marry him."

Yatsuha said, "I think Jin-san means that Etsuo would assume that _he_ had forbidden you to say yes."

"In that case, I guess I will have to meet him. But do I have to write a poem?"

Jin extended a hand to stroke Fuu's hair, but withdrew it as he remembered Hideo's injunction 'to act in a manner befitting a bodyguard'. "No, but it is quite easy to write one. It doesn't have to be a great one – just something that adequately conveys your message."

"His poem, for example, nicely expresses that he wants to meet you. But if you dissect it, he has used some simple techniques that are common to a lot of haiku."

Yatsuha said, "Could you please elaborate, Jin-san." _This is going to be quite amusing. Jin explaining Etsuo's poem for Fuu's benefit!_

"Well, there is a fragment – 'Blossoms fall' – and a phrase – 'Let's meet again while they scent the air'. A lot of haiku follow this sort of a pattern – a phrase follows a fragment or vice versa. The phrase runs over two lines, so you have three lines in all. In common with other haiku, there is an image from nature – again, 'Blossoms fall'. This is also the _kigo_ – a word or phrase that indicates a season of the year. And cherry blossoms are also a metaphor for transience. That is, they are meant to remind you to appreciate something that is beautiful and does not last for long. It must be appreciated while it lasts. In a sense, he is exhorting you to appreciate the beautiful moments of life. And from his point of view, meeting you would be a beautiful moment."

"Another aspect of haiku in general is that it must be in present tense – the objective is to capture the feeling of a moment."

_This moment is definitely a beautiful one_, thought Fuu, as she stared at Jin, mesmerized by the kind tones of his voice as he explained Etsuo's poem. _But I don't have the skill to capture it in words_.

"So, for example, Yatsuha and I were admiring the Fuji-san views on our way back here, and I could have tried to capture that with: 'Fuji-san's melting snow/It is nice to watch/with a friend'."

She was met with two smiles, a warm one from Jin and a slightly woebegone one from Yatsuha. "Uhm-Hmm. Or simply: 'Melting snow/It is nice to watch/with a friend'. You could in fact use a variation of what you wrote in Yatsuha-san's honour as a message to Tanaka Etsuo. To say 'yes' to meeting him you could say 'Melting snow/It is nice to watch/with friends'. In this case, 'with friends' could refer to Etsuo and me, so you wouldn't be encouraging him in any way."

"No, I don't think so. I don't want to send a poem. He could very easily misunderstand it."

"All right. It is then just a matter of arranging a meeting."

Yatsuha watched the interaction between Jin and Fuu with some fascination. _It is nice to see how calmly he has reacted to all this. But I think he is a little smug – a little too confident about Fuu's feelings for him. Perhaps I could stir the pot a little._

"Jin-san, have you ever composed a poem in honour of Fuu? Doesn't she deserve one from you?"

Jin was a little startled, but didn't say anything. Fuu on the other hand, spoke up immediately. "Oh no, he doesn't have to write a poem for me. I don't mind...I mean..." She lowered her eyes in confusion, unable to look at either Yatsuha or Jin.

Yatsuha changed the topic of conversation to put them at ease. Instead they talked about the kitsunetsuki case and various aspects of it. But she couldn't help notice that Jin, from time to time, would glance at Fuu, as if to assess her reaction to the question she had asked. He was as inscrutable as always, but there was a softness and vulnerability to the expression in his eyes as they alighted on Fuu.

_Oh yes, he has written poems in her honour. And by the end of the day he will write another one._

Yatsuha was right. Later that evening, when Fuu was about to go to bed, Jin appeared at the doorstep of her room. He was carrying a bundle of clothes. "I, uh, was carrying your gi and hakama for you on our way back, but I forgot to..."

He placed the bundle of clothes in her arms and disappeared before she could reply. She stared after him for a while, wondering why he had been in such a hurry. Then, as she was putting the clothes back in the closet, she found a piece of paper within the folds of the hakama. She smiled as she recognized Jin's calligraphy, and read out the following tanka:

_I wait for the time_

_we are together_

_Until then_

_there is the memory of a kiss_

_and a cherry blossom tree_

* * *

[1] This obviously refers to episode 15 titled Bogus Booty. According to the episode guide in the AMALGAM fansite: "The game Jin and Mugen play to decide which of them will accompany Yatsuha is called 'Acchi Muite Hoi," where players will play rock-paper-scissors and then the winner will point a direction (up/down/left/right) while the loser will have to face a direction. If the challenged player faces the same direction as the challenger points, he loses the match."

Author's note: I suppose I should provide notes on haiku and tanka, the tea ceremony, the tradition of writing death poems (jisei), and concepts such as honne and tatemae that appear in the last two chapters, but I am postponing it for the time being. In any case, many of these things can be found on the internet. Regarding the incense factory, I really don't know what such a factory would have looked like in those times; what I have here is an extrapolation based on internet material. The 'extrusion device' though is based on a sketch from a book I have referenced earlier in the novel.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: Many thanks to reader's and reviewers and for favs, hits and alerts. In particular I would like to thank Illegitimi, sakana-no-me, french girl, Ichiban Booklover, billabong25, tomoegozen52, kagome's heart, Little Minamino, Lambda237, Danielle, Hefeweizen, and gymcat for their encouraging feedback on my efforts. As usual, I apologize for the gap between updates, but I hope to compensate for it by putting up two chapters. (The next chapter will follow soon).

* * *

Chapter 34

_There is a tide in the affairs of men.  
Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;  
Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shallows and in miseries.  
On such a full sea are we now afloat,  
And we must take the current when it serves,  
Or lose our ventures._

Extract from Act 4, Scene 3 of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar

_**Kitsune's Keek and Kitsune's Ken, Part I  
**_

_I. Kitsune's Corner: From the Viewpoint of Manzou and Hiroko's Kitsune_

Ah, I wish I could retain a memory of these visions, or whatever they are, when I wake up. Or perhaps I should say 'go to sleep' rather than 'wake up.' Perhaps this is the world in which I truly live and the other one is a product of my imagination, a world of dreams. It is hard to tell. But it goes without saying that I am a more powerful being in this one. There is knowledge and insight, and the sense of liberation that comes with those things.

But certain things are disconcerting. For instance, I am not quite sure who _I_ am in this world. Am I Sakami Manzou, the person who is an onmitsumawari doshin in that other world, or am I Hiroko's kitsune, the being that has possessed the shell of Manzou? Or am I an amalgam of Hiroko's kitsune and Sakami Manzou? What does the kyubi-no-kitsune of Tomoe think about this when he answers my questions?

"You are a different entity now, an entity with a nature that is a mixture of the natures of both creatures," says the kyubi-no-kitsune, replying to my thoughts. "Sometimes it is your Manzou-nature that motivates the questions, and sometimes it is the Hiroko-kitsune-nature."

"Whether this world is the real one, or the other one – that is a question I cannot answer. Perhaps both are real. That world is the world of your conscious mind, and this one that of the universal subconscious mind."

"Why am I here? Do others from the world of the conscious mind visit the world of the universal subconscious mind? And do entities of this world visit the other world?"

The kyubi-no-kitsune appears to be laughing. "Hmm, both of you – Hiroko's kitsune and Manzou – are curious creatures. Questions, questions, and more questions!"

"It is your fault. If you want to have a conversation, you must ask questions too. I am happy to answer any that _you_ might have."

That must have been the Hiroko-kitsune-nature speaking. The Manzou part of me would never address that magnificent creature in so audacious a manner. It is definitely relieved to see that the kyubi-no-kitsune hasn't taken offence.

"All right then, maybe I _will_ ask some questions. Although, it is difficult since I am likely to know the answer to most of them! Hmmm, let's see – ah yes. The Hiroko-kitsune part of you has received some training recently, in travelling across time and space dimensions. Perhaps you can explain to me why the Manzou part of you is so worried about the things you have observed."

"Well, the Manzou part of me is worried about Lord Munefuyu's intentions, and the Hiroko-kitsune part of me is confused about them. The Hiroko-kitsune part doesn't understand why Lord Munefuyu was so friendly towards Jin, even though he still intends to fight him in a duel. The Manzou part of me, on the other hand, accepts this behaviour for what it is – a type of deception that is common in the world Manzou lives in – but is nonetheless worried about it. It is worried because Manzou considers Jin a friend."

"It is quite odd, really, to have two distinct layers feelings inside one, not quite merging together, but occupying the same space, in a manner of speaking."

The kyubi-no-kitsune looks at the space I am talking about, and is amused to see it alternating between the form of Manzou and Hiroko's kitsune. At least, the Manzou part of me thinks that he is amused. The Hiroko-kitsune part of me thinks that this is just the way he looks at beings less than five hundred years old. Both parts of me know that he is ignoring these latest thoughts as he says, "At the moment Munefuyu is the least of Jin's concerns. There are other dangers ahead, for Jin and Fuu, and also for Mugen."

"Have you seen something I haven't seen? In that case, I could do some more travelling. But I don't have the ability to travel much of a distance in terms of _time_. Without your assistance, I can only travel a few days back into the past or a few hours ahead into the future."

"That should make things easier for you. Take my word for it – the less information you have the easier it is to digest and interpret. In any case, events too far into the future aren't – how shall I put it – ah yes, they aren't determined yet."

"So do you mean to say that there is 'free will' in the world I am observing?"

"I am in no mood to enter a discussion about free will and determinism. But I will suggest some locations in time and space that might be of interest to you," the kyubi-no-kitsune replies, as he telepathically conveys a number of time and space coordinates to me.

I get ready to travel. The itinerary is quite an exciting one. I travel first to the immediate past in Edo, to have a keek at the _Tairo_, Sakai Tadakiyo, who hired Inuyama in that failed attempt to kill Jin, Mugen and Fuu.

---xxx---

_II. At Sakai Tadakiyo's Residence_

It was a depressing and uncertain time for Sakai Tadakiyo, a state of affairs he felt would continue if he did nothing about it. For a few years now, there had been a decline in the control he had exercised over the shogun – a decline so gradual that he hadn't noticed it until a few months ago. The sign that had alerted him to this loss of control had come in the form of a disagreement – of a very vociferous kind – with a member of the Council of Elders he led as Tairo. Whether this member, an upstart by the name of Hotta Masatoshi, had spoken against him upon instigation of the shogun, or of his own accord, was irrelevant. In the past it would have been unthinkable for _anyone_, no matter how important he was in terms of rank or influence, to have spoken against the 'geba shogun', the virtual ruler of the land of Japan. After all, there _was_ no person of greater influence in comparison to Sakai Tadakiyo. Certainly, the shogun outranked him, as did the Emperor in Kyoto, but in his view the titles of these persons had taken on a _de jure_ rather than a _de facto_ connotation.

Perhaps he had miscalculated his influence, and it had been premature to suggest a successor to the shogun Ietsuna outside of the Tokugawa line. He should have waited until Ietsuna was dead. On all accounts, Ietsuna had already one foot in his grave, so he wouldn't have had to wait long.

No, on second thought, he was glad he had brought it up when he did. At least, one of his potential enemies had been identified. He would keep quiet about the issue of succession at _this time_, but he would be better prepared when he brought it up later, _after_ the passing of Ietsuna. Until then he would discreetly cultivate individuals who could be potential allies in the implementation of his vision, and also work towards marginalising the likes of Masatoshi.

It was a pity, though, that this Masatoshi was a rather high-profile individual; an accidental death or an assassination was bound to be investigated. Even if things were covered up well, there would be fingers pointed towards him; his dislike for Masatoshi was only too well known among the higher echelons of the bakufu. And at such a time as this, he would rather not draw any attention to himself. The Tokugawas had obviously been offended by his suggestion, and it would be better not to provoke them any further. At least, he could not afford to give them any _direct_ and _obvious_ reasons to dismiss him, or to make any pre-emptive moves to circumvent his plans. Getting a high-ranking official such as Masatoshi killed would make him too large a threat to the Tokugawas; they would be compelled into taking action against him. Instead, he would have to resort to playing a game of brinkmanship. That too would be a risky approach, given the climate of the times, but it was a risk he had to take.

It had been very inconvenient, when Kariya Kagetoki went missing. Of course, it must have been one of those two men, either Takeda Jin, or Mugen, who killed him. Until then, Kariya had been a very useful ally, and very competent at getting things done. Kariya had several assassins at his beck and call, so it was easy to get rid of people who were proving troublesome. In fact, one didn't even have to do anything; the mere presence of Kariya acted like a deterrent that kept his detractors in check. For fear of Kariya, most of them preferred to keep in the good books of Sakai Tadakiyo.

But in the end, even Kariya had his shortcomings. What an embarrassment it had been, not to have been able to implement that execution order efficiently. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to manipulate Ietsuna into ordering the execution of Kasumi Fuu and her bodyguards. That, in and of itself, had been an indication of changing times; previously Ietsuna would simply rubber-stamp all his decisions. And then there had been the mortification caused by the fact that Ietsuna eventually _rescinded_ that order. Ietsuna's decision must have been among the series of events that led to a gradual diminishment of the aura of invincibility and power around him – people just didn't fear Sakai Tadakiyo anymore. Masatoshi's outburst was merely a symptom of these trends.

He had made another attempt to get those miscreants assassinated, partly in order to stem this adversarial tide in his affairs. By getting them killed in spite of the shogun's revocation of the execution order he would have indirectly signalled – to Ietsuna and others – that _he_ was the man in charge of ruling Japan, and in one way or another, what _he_ desired was to prevail. But that Inuyama fellow had botched it all up somehow. In the end, hiring a freelance assassin hadn't been a good idea. Perhaps he should have entrusted the job to one of his own men.

But he hadn't wanted the assassinations to be traced back to him – that may have given Ietsuna the grounds to dismiss him, or maybe even order him to commit seppuku. While a hint or rumour of his involvement was desirable, or even required, a direct proof of it would have been disastrous. He had therefore been very careful about the hiring of Inuyama – a retainer had got in touch with one of his contacts from the yakuza-underworld to arrange it. Even so, he had heard rumours that Ietsuna's brother and heir Tokugawa Tsunayoshi had been urging the shogun to dismiss him and appoint Hotta Masatoshi as Tairo.

So what was he to do now? He still wanted to get those two vagrants and that girl killed, but was reluctant to use his own men. Well, perhaps he _could_ use them, but in a subtle way. But there was just one man, Takamatsu Hanzo, who could pull off what he had in mind.

Deciding he would send for Hanzo right away, he attempted to rise from the seza position he had been seated in. It was a clumsy effort, given that Tadakiyo had a pot-belly on his moderately sized body-frame, making his movements reminiscent of a pregnant woman attempting to get up from a similar position. His legs were experiencing the 'pins and needles' feeling, so he walked up and down his reception room for a bit, giving the impression that the rest of his body was trying to keep up with his mid-section. Eventually, he clapped his hands to summon an attendant.

"Send the gardener Hanzo over here. We are not to be disturbed," Tadakiyo said to the elderly retainer who had appeared at the door.

The retainer wasn't surprised at the request. He had been in the employ of the Sakai family for a long time; Tadakiyo was from the second generation of Sakais he had served. He knew that Hanzo was really a shinobi working for the Sakai family, and as such Tadakiyo's request was not an unusual one. But he disapproved of shinobi in general, and was particularly suspicious of Hanzo, who had the unpleasant habit of creeping up on you before you noticed his presence. Nevertheless, an order was an order, and he was careful not to show any signs of reluctance in obeying it.

Hanzo, a wiry thirty-five year old man with a tanned and weather-beaten face, arrived quite promptly, his eyes making a very quick and furtive assessment of the reception room, as if to scan for any presence behind the paper walls, before they settled on Sakai Tadakiyo. Almost by force of habit, he couldn't help analysing the heavy-lidded and bleary-eyed look on his master's round face, and concluding that he had over-indulged in sake the previous evening. But he lowered his eyes almost immediately, and waited for Tadakiyo to speak.

Tadakiyo scratched the centre of his almost perfectly spherical head, in the part that was traditionally shaven by upper-class samurai. In his case, though, there was no need to shave, as he had turned bald in precisely that spot. "Ah. You are here. I wanted to discuss something with you – a little errand I want you to run for me."

Hanzo waited to hear what the "little errand" was, but had already conjectured its nature from the tone of Tadakiyo's voice. No doubt, this was to be a shinobi-style mission. _This might have something to do with the events in Kofu_.

Tadakiyo's beady eyes looked speculatively at Hanzo from under knitted, bushy eyebrows. "Knowing you, I suppose you may already have some idea why I have asked you to come here. I think you anticipate that I am going to send you to Kofu. And you are right; _I am_ going to send you to Kofu."

"I want you to go there and deliver a message to Lord Yagyu Munefuyu. You will convey my best wishes for his forthcoming trip to the Ise Grand Shrine, and give him a small gift on my behalf."

Hanzo looked up at Tadikiyo in surprise before bowing his head again. Yes, he had certainly expected to be ordered to travel to Kofu, but what Tadakiyo had just asked of him was rather odd. Surely there was more to it.

There was a smirk on Tadakiyo's face; he seemed to have enjoyed surprising Hanzo. "You will also give Lord Munefuyu, a little, ah, dossier of information I have prepared for him. Say that I had heard of the assignment the shogun has given him, and I wanted to be of help. Also tell him you just happened to be going to Kofu for a few days – to visit relatives, perhaps. If you don't have relatives in Kofu, make up some other plausible reason to be there. It must seem as if it was a matter of chance you were going there, and I took the opportunity to send him the dossier. Otherwise, I was planning to send it via courier."

Hanzo was still a little puzzled and tentatively ventured to ask a question. "Ano...Is that all I am to do? And, if I may ask, is this dossier about the three people you wanted out of the way?"

"Ha-Ha! No, I am not going to say that I want them out of the way! How can I go against the shogun's wishes?! Actually, the dossier is mainly about Takeda Jin, the man Lord Munefuyu has been asked to investigate. Since it is at the shogun's request that this investigation is taking place, I am not doing anything wrong by sending Munefuyu-sama some additional information."

There was a nod from Hanzo, who was just beginning to understand Tadakiyo's intentions. "I wonder, Tadakiyo-sama, what will Munefuyu-sama do with the information you will be sending him? And wasn't he part of the o-metsuke some time ago? In that case he would probably have access to the information you are sending him."

"Hmm, I suppose so. There might be some titbits my own spies have gathered. But that is irrelevant."

"Then why...Do you want to influence Munefuyu-sama into not giving him that certificate?"

"Ah, Hanzo, I see that you are a good ninja. You keep your eyes and ears open, and you have heard about that menkyo certificate. But I don't really care about whether Jin gets it or not."

Tadakiyo rubbed is face vigorously, as if attempting to wipe the puffiness out of it. "Even so, I know something about Lord Munefuyu. He has lived his life in the shadow of his father and brother, both of whom were illustrious swordsmen. The funny thing is he was just as good as them; at least a lot of experts in the martial arts who had the opportunity to observe his skills said so."

"They say that he is a spiritual man, and that he doesn't crave fame of that sort. He certainly didn't try to establish a name for himself by going on a musha shugyo warrior pilgrimage like his brother did. But what if opportunity knocks on your door, and you have the chance to gain some glory for yourself? I think Munefuyu-sama is human enough to want to take advantage of it."

"So you think Munefuyu-sama might challenge Jin to a duel? And there is something in the dossier that will influence him to do so?"

Tadakiyo smiled enigmatically. "It is a definite possibility."

Sakai Tadakiyo must be quite desperate, thought Hanzo, to cling to the belief that somehow a dossier of information sent to Yagyu Munefuyu – consisting of facts he must already be privy to - would lead to the results he wanted. But he concealed his scepticism. "I see. And if all you did was to send a dossier, then no one can point fingers against you for having gone against the shogun's wishes."

"Precisely! But mind you, this requires a very delicate touch. Munefuyu-sama must in no way feel that I am attempting to influence his decision."

"Of course, I understand. But I was wondering...Do you want me to do something about the other two people – the friends of Jin?"

Tadakiyo, who had perceived Hanzo's scepticism about his plans despite his effort to conceal it, smiled condescendingly in his direction. What he was about to say to Hanzo would probably make him even more sceptical. But he didn't care – all he wanted of Hanzo was to carry out his instructions to the letter. "We don't have to do anything about the man. He is very fond of fighting, and is bound to want to avenge the death of Jin, so I am pretty sure he will challenge Munefuyu-sama."

_Tadakiyo-sama seems to think that in the event of a duel it is Munefuyu-sama who will prevail over Jin. What if it is the other way around?_ "And the girl?"

"As for the girl...Hmm. I suppose you have heard about the goings-on in Kofu. Quite intriguing, really. There is a 'kitsunetsuki' epidemic, and some sort of a gambling operation associated with it; apparently people place bets on whether a person is going to be alive at a certain date, and that person catches kitsunetsuki! Hmm...It would be convenient, wouldn't you say, if this girl ended up catching the kitsunetsuki? It is quite contagious, I believe."

Hanzo smiled. So he was to arrange a kitsunetsuki for Kasumi Fuu. "Tadakiyo-sama, it would indeed be convenient. When do you want me to leave?"

---xxx---

_III. At Takeda Yoshinori's Residence _

Munefuyu was a sensitive enough man to have noticed the funereal aura around and inside Yoshinori's mansion. He now felt even more uncomfortable as the gloom in the atmosphere intensified with the darkening of the evening sky. He felt he was intruding on the Takedas at a very private time, a time in which they would rather be left alone to mourn for their son. To have been asked instead to play host to a daimyo must have been difficult. Given the circumstances, their hospitality had been admirable; they made every effort to conceal their feelings so that Munefuyu would be comfortable. Yet he couldn't fail to notice the emotional strain both Yoshinori and Hitomi were going through. Hitomi would occasionally lapse into silence without being aware of it, while Yoshinori's face took on a faraway look whenever the conversation turned to the exchange of customary pleasantries and small talk.

But his presence here couldn't be helped. Nor could he avoid giving further pain to them in the process of carrying out the task he had been given. Proper investigation of Jin's character and performance would inevitably entail questions that would remind the Takedas of their son's death, given that it was deemed to be one of the kitsunetsuki cases. And at the present moment his concern was particularly for Yoshinori, who was in the reception room with him, for the purpose of entertaining his guest with some after-dinner conversation and sake. Would it be all right to broach the topic of the kitsunetsuki case _now_? Or should he restrict himself to harmless subjects like the weather in Kofu, and the cherry blossoms in the garden?

To his surprise and relief, it was Yoshinori who brought up the issues that had been on his mind. "Munefuyu-sama, I wonder if it is premature to ask this, but what do you think of this man Jin?"

"I was about to ask you the very same question!"

"Well, I am not sure what to think. He certainly seems to be an intelligent and capable sort of fellow, and on the surface I cannot see any serious flaw in his character. There is an air of confidence about him though, which can be a little irritating, if you know what I mean. And as you might have observed, he can be provoked into revealing a certain, ah, attitude about the bakufu. He is definitely not a conventional bushi – or rather, one doesn't get the sense of absolute loyalty towards the shogun and the emperor that characterizes the ideal samurai.

"Besides, there are some rumours I have heard about him. He is supposed to have killed his kenjutsu teacher Mariya Enshiro. Whatever the circumstances of that killing, it makes me reluctant to publicly endorse his character. That is the reason why I hesitated when you suggested that I represent his side of the family as a distant relative."

Munefuyu laughed. "Ah, Yoshinori-san, you must admit there are other reasons for your reluctance! You are not sure of his family background. His social rank, by virtue of being a ronin, is considerably inferior to yours. But I didn't make that suggestion lightly. He does have a family background that would make you a lot less reluctant to represent him. And with this case, he has been given the opportunity to further his social position."

"Ooooh, I knew it! Is he then the son of Takeda Jinemon?"

"Hmm, I see that you _have_ been speculating about his family background. Well, yes, he is the son of Takeda Jinemon."

Yoshinori rubbed his hands, seeming a little excited with this piece of information. "I must tell Hitomi. She was the one who guessed it, you see. She's a distant cousin of Jinemon, and was acquainted with Jin's mother Lady Masako. But... why didn't he say so?"

A deep sigh escaped Munefuyu, as he gazed at the landscape mural decorating one of the walls of the reception room. "Yoshinori-san, you said that you didn't think Jin was the ideal samurai. Perhaps you are right – in some ways he isn't. But I can't help thinking that there are many other ways that he embodies the very spirit of a true samurai. His heart is like that of a warrior; he would want to be appreciated on his own merit, rather than because of family connections."

"But how can a 'true samurai' have betrayed his own teacher? And if you don't mind, Munefuyu-sama, can you explain to me why you think so highly of him?"

Munefuyu was somewhat startled by Yoshinori's question. He hadn't intended to convey the impression that he thought highly of Jin. Indeed, as far as Jin's character was concerned, he hadn't _officially_ made up his mind. And yet, Yoshinori's question made him re-assess his thoughts on Jin. What did he really think about the young man he had met today? He couldn't help but admit that he _liked_ Jin. Perhaps that was the reason why he had behaved so impulsively this afternoon. When Jin had confessed his predicament in relation to that love-interest of his, Munefuyu had felt an almost paternal desire to go out of the way to help him. This was in spite of the fact that he _knew_ Jin's love-interest to be the daughter of Kasumi Seizo. He didn't think that a girl of such a background was suitable for Jin, and yet he had wanted to help.

Or had he? In the back of his mind, there had certainly been the idea that, given time, he would be able to persuade Jin not to pursue that connection. He had also realized that he was still very keen to fight a duel with Jin, and if either he or Jin were to die in the process, his promise to act as go-between would become irrelevant.

And what was it about Jin that made him like the man so much, and yet want to fight a duel with him? Perhaps his heart yearned for days from the past, a time in which it was common for swordsmen to be willing to sacrifice themselves on the altar of martial art by going on a musha shugyo quest. You travelled the country to improve your skills in the martial arts by challenging other martial artists in a fight to the death. Generations to come would probably think that this was foolish; they would not understand a warrior's need to go on such a pilgrimage. How, they would ask, could you improve your skills if you ended up getting killed? Yet it was precisely this willingness to die that made it worthwhile – and if you did end up getting killed, it would be a glorious death.

He remembered the time when his brother Jubei Mitsuyoshi had gone on such a pilgrimage. Both Munefuyu and his father Munenori had been envious of him; being constrained by their duties to the state they weren't at leisure to undertake the musha shugyo rite. His father, at least, had lived a considerable part of his life during the Sengoku Jidai era, in which there were plenty of battles to be fought, and a warrior felt useful. In a time of peace, however, there was very little use for a samurai's skills. As he grew older it had saddened him see the decline in the martial arts; one rarely came across warriors with skills comparable to legends of the past.

The prospect of meeting Jin, about whom he had heard a lot, had stirred his blood. This was a man who had killed Mariya Enshiro, and possibly Kariya Kagetoki. After meeting him, it had been a case of instincts confirming facts; Munefuyu the warrior had _felt_ that he was in the presence of a legendary swordsman. He had also felt that he was in the presence of an honourable man, so when he told Yoshinori that Jin was a true samurai, he had certainly meant it.

He had been particularly impressed by Jin's conduct during the conversation they had about Mariya Enshiro's death. Munefuyu hadn't told Jin about Enshiro's diary confession, but he had been very sympathetic in his behaviour towards him, suggesting that he interpreted the facts in favour of Jin. He had thought that Jin would inevitably pour out all the details of what had happened; he had certainly been in a very emotional and vulnerable state after reading Enshiro's death poem. But Jin _never_ mentioned that he had been attacked _in his sleep_, and spoke of his 'Shishou' in tones of love and respect. Munefuyu knew that this was because of a deep sense of loyalty Jin felt towards his teacher; he didn't want the world to know that Mariya Enshiro's last act had been a cowardly one. This act of grace had touched Munefuyu deeply, and he felt the urge to tell someone about it.

Nonetheless, he thought it prudent to avoid revealing the full extent of his feelings about Jin. He would somehow have to answer Yoshinori's question and give him a credible reason for his behaviour, without committing to having formed an opinion about Jin. So he said, "There are certain aspects of him that I admire. You see, he is like a warrior from another time – one doesn't get to see the likes of him anymore."

"Do you remember the moment I entered the tea-room? A very strange thought had occurred to me in that moment. I had wondered, 'What if I was to bring in my sword and attack Jin?' I know, Yoshinori-san, that it was kind of dishonourable and sacrilegious to have had such a thought – we were in a tea-room after all! But it was just a thought, and sometimes we can't help the thoughts that enter our minds, can we?"

Munefuyu chuckled at the look of puzzlement on his host's face. "Anyway, the point I wanted to make was that this young man actually perceived my thoughts! He didn't have his sword with him, but his hands involuntarily positioned themselves as if to draw a sword."

"It reminded me of an incident from a long time ago. My father Yagyu Munenori had been meditating in the garden outside his room, when one of his assistants brought in his sword without announcing himself. Seeing my father in a relatively vulnerable position, with his back towards the assistant, he too had a thought very similar to the one I had upon entering that tea-room. But my father immediately leapt up and turned around, and was very surprised to see that it was only an assistant!"

"And this bothered him quite a bit. Surely, he was getting old, and losing his edge. Otherwise, why had he perceived danger when it had only been an assistant bringing his sword to him? He spoke to one of his retainers about this incident when the assistant was also in the room. The assistant, who was very young and obviously an artless, innocent sort of chap, then admitted that he had the 'thought' of attacking my father."

"My father then concluded that he wasn't losing his edge, but had reached a higher level of swordsmanship, one in which the perception of impending danger is heightened to such a degree that one can anticipate it from an opponent's thoughts!"[1]

Yoshinori raised an eyebrow. "Surely, Munefuyu-sama, you are not suggesting that Jin has abilities similar to that of your legendary father?"

"I see that you are sceptical, Yoshinori-san. But one has an instinct about such things. I haven't had the opportunity to observe his skills, but I get the feeling that the rumours about his ability are not exaggerations; he is genuinely talented. Such abilities, however, are not merely the result of extraordinary talent. They are the result of single-minded dedication towards the study of the art of swordsmanship. That is the reason I respect Jin."

The reasons provided by Munefuyu for 'respecting' Jin seemed somewhat dubious to Yoshinori, but decided not to comment on them. Instead he remarked, "It is a pity though, that a person of great ability may not have a good moral character to go with it. He used his ability to kill his Shishou, Mariya Enshiro! Of course, there is another rumour I have heard – that he was attacked by Mariya Enshiro first – in which case he would be innocent of any wrongdoing."

Yoshinori had looked speculatively at Munefuyu, hoping that he would either confirm or deny his previous statement. Munefuyu paused for several moments before he answered, as if reluctant to reveal the information he was privy to. "Yoshinori-san, there is good reason to believe that Jin was attacked first. In fact, Mariya Enshiro may have attacked Jin in his sleep."

Yoshinori gasped. "Munefuyu-sama! Is that really true? I can't believe Mariya Enshiro would do something so dishonourable!"

"Please do not jump to conclusions, Yoshinori-san! Didn't I tell you about Jin's abilities? And do you think Mariya Enshiro was unaware of these abilities? No. When he attacked Jin, he expected Jin to perceive the danger in advance of the attack. And he expected Jin to be able to defend himself."

"But I don't understand. If he expected Jin to be able to defend himself, why did he attack him?"

"Because he had been ordered by Kariya Kagetoki to do so. Once he had sworn allegiance to Kariya, he had no choice. A samurai can't disobey his master."

The politics of Edo never failed to puzzle Yoshinori. He knew that Kariya had been one of the senior hatamoto of the shogun, and was a power-hungry corrupt sort of a man aligned to the 'geba shogun' Sakai Tadakiyo. He wondered what Jin had done to offend Kariya. And where did Munefuyu stand in all this? Kariya, being a direct retainer of the shogun, and also part of the o-metsuke, was, in a sense, a colleague of Munefuyu. Had he too wanted Jin dead? Perhaps he could find out by asking some indirect questions.

"Am I to understand Munefuyu-sama, that there are some other reasons to doubt Jin's character? When I heard you were here to investigate him, I thought it might have something to do with Mariya Enshiro's death. But since he killed in self-defence..."

"Yoshinori-san, I simply said there was evidence to suggest that there had been an attack of that kind. But we don't have conclusive proof of it. The killing took place during the night, in Jin's room. Jin's futon and the area surrounding it were covered in blood. If Jin had initiated the attack, it would have been a rather strange place to do so, wouldn't it?"

Munefuyu had avoided Yoshinori's eyes. For the first time, he felt a stab of guilt about hiding the information regarding Mariya Enshiro's diary confession. Even the shogun didn't know about it, and that was probably the reason he had been asked to investigate Jin. A handful of others, Sakai Tadakiyo among them, knew of it too, but didn't have any incentive to inform the shogun. Initially, he hadn't bothered to inform the shogun because of inertia – there had been no reason to trouble the shogun with such a trivial piece of information, especially given that the shogun had more important matters to deal with. But when this assignment came up he _should_ have informed the shogun. But something held him back. The prospect of meeting Jin had unexpectedly stirred up a latent desire in him – he had wanted to test his skill against Jin's and fight him in a duel. And in spite of the fact that he had ended up liking Jin a great deal, he still couldn't bring himself to inform the shogun, or anyone else for that matter.

Yoshinori interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, I see. But what do you expect to find in this investigation? Surely Jin's ability to solve the case has nothing to do with his character."

"A few moments ago, Yoshinori-san, you said something about Jin's 'attitude' towards the bakufu. There is, shall we say, an anti-establishmentarian streak in him. He got quite angry, didn't he, when you made that suggestion about getting a confession out of one of the kitsunetsuki suspects? And you are right, that is not a very desirable trait to have. Mind you, though, he was careful not to make any seditious statements. But I will definitely like to watch him carefully in the next couple of weeks to make sure that he doesn't have any ideas that are...unsavoury."

"But then...why were you so nice to him?"

"Strategy, Yoshinori-san, strategy!"

---xxx---

_IV. Kitsune's Corner: From the Viewpoint of Manzou and Hiroko's Kitsune_

Otane's kitsune has taken the form of a human female. She is tall with porcelain white skin and hair like a dark waterfall that falls up to her knees. A silk kimono, the colour of susuki grass, adorns her lithe figure. According to the Manzou part of me she is a very beautiful woman.

Otane likes to be referred to as Masako in this form – apparently she resembles the late Lady Masako, Jin's mother. The kyubi-no-kitsune isn't here at the moment, so we ask 'Masako' about the dossier Sakai Tadakiyo is planning to send to Munefuyu. She replies, "Don't you know? You were there, so it should have been easy to find out."

The Manzou part of me finds her beauty very distracting. On top of that her behaviour is kitsune-ish, if you know what I mean. At the moment she is exploring the texture of her human skin by licking and biting her hands, and occasionally sniffing at them. Under the circumstances, it is only the Hiroko-kitsune part of me that can ask questions. "How am I supposed to have found out? We are only allowed to observe when we travel. One doesn't go around peeping into dossiers and documents. You should know; you're a more experienced time traveller than I am."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Hmm, human females have such smooth skin. And it is a strange feeling to wear clothes...About that dossier; I think I'll have to show you a scene from the past. Are you ready?"

"Wait a minute. Where are you taking us?"

"Nagasaki. Three years in the past."

In the next moment we find ourselves at the bank of a river. It is dark, but the moonlight illuminates the surroundings, in addition to a camp-fire that has been lit by Jin, Mugen and Fuu, who are sitting around it, broiling fish. Of course, we are invisible to them. We hear the following conversation, started by Fuu, who has a wistful look on her face.

_Fuu: Isn't it strange, we have been travelling all this while, yet we don't know much about each other? How about this, let's take turns and tell each other one secret from our past. Who knows, this is the end of our journey, so we may never get a chance to do this again._

_Mugen (whispering to Jin): What's with her?_

_Jin (whispering back to Mugen): She's sentimental._

_Mugen: Senti-what?_

_Jin: Sentimental. It's a woman's emotion, discovered in Western Europe._

_Fuu: Mugen, you start._

_Mugen: Why me? I don't have any secret. But, uh, I have been getting into trouble off and on._

_Fuu: We knew that._

_Mugen: I like women with big boobs._

_Fuu (wryly): We knew that too._

_Mugen: Oh yeah, I once got into an argument with a weird old dude. (Mimes the mannerisms of the 'old dude' as he continues) He said, 'Don't you see this seal case,' and I said, 'I don't care about stuff like that' and then I just killed him._

_Jin and Fuu stare at him incredulously._

_Fuu: Isn't that really bad?_

_Jin: It's not just bad; it is surprising you are alive._

We are back in the kitsune lounge. I address 'Masako': "Are you suggesting that the dossier has something to do with Mugen's confession? But the dossier is supposed to be about Jin, not Mugen."

She smiles and the Manzou part of me is dazzled. "It _is_ about Jin. You see, the man killed by Mugen showed him a seal which had the Tokugawa family crest on it. This man happened to be an aide of Tokugawa Mitsukuni, the grandson of Tokugawa Ieyasu and a cousin of the shogun. Mitsukuni is also the daimyo of the Mito domain, and a very influential man. He often travels incognito, with the purpose of identifying corruption and other evils within the country."

"Now luckily for Mugen, there were no witnesses to this incident, and it remains classified as unsolved. Furthermore, it is fortuitous that it was an aide, rather than Tokugawa Mitsukuni who got killed.[2] But due to the high-profile connections of the victim, it is a case that is routinely brought up among the council of elders. Sakai Tadakiyo, a man of some cunning, thought that he could take advantage of the fact that it is still an open case. What if he fabricated some evidence to suggest that _Jin_ was in the area around that time? Of course, he wouldn't be able to prove that Jin was the killer, but some sort of circumstantial evidence could be 'cooked up'. That is exactly what he did. It will take a long time to confirm the veracity of the evidence, and in the meantime a lot of suspicion will centre on Jin. Tadakiyo is hoping that it will be enough to influence Munefuyu's decision. And even if Munefuyu doesn't believe it, it provides him with an excuse to fight Jin."

"But will Munefuyu really fight Jin? He seems to like Jin a lot. He is keen to test his skills against Jin in a real battle, but couldn't he change his mind?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. As the kyubi-no-kitsune says, the future hasn't been determined yet."

"I found it strange that he said that. Isn't he supposed to be omniscient? But if he is omniscient, the future would have to be determined, in order for him to be able to claim that he is omniscient."

The kyubi-no-kitsune suddenly materializes before us. "I never claimed that I was omniscient."

"You are a kyubi-no-kitsune. They are supposed to be omniscient. So you should be able to tell us what Munefuyu will do."

The kyubi-no-kitsune sighs and simultaneously thumps its nine tails. "That is folk lore – I didn't make it up, people from Manzou's world did. As far as Munefuyu's intentions are concerned...Well, I believe in the ideas postulated in the theory of quantum mechanics, applied in a broad sense to macroscopic phenomena. That is, I believe future events can be predicted only in terms of probabilities. Of course, at the microscopic level there is the wave function and the Uncertainty Principle...You know, delta x into delta p is greater than or equal to h/2, where h is the Planck's constant, and x - "

The Manzou part of me can't control the Hiroko-kitsune part as I blurt out, "Uncertainty Principle, my foot! Just answer me, what will Munefuyu do?"

"As I said, there are many possibilities. This is because there are many aspects of Munefuyu's character. There is the desire to test his skills against Jin, which stems from the fact that he has trained very hard in kenjutsu all his life, and has reached a high level in it. In the kind of atmosphere he was brought up in, fighting Jin would simply amount to 'following the Way'. There is also the desire for recognition – prevailing in a duel against Jin will give him fame as a swordsman. And then there is the fact that he likes Jin, and that may influence him _not_ to fight Jin. Which of these desires will prevail at the time of decision making is a matter of chance."

Otane's kitsune, aka Masako, says: "It seems to me you are saying that free will is a combination of chance and determinism. Are you?"

The kyubi-no-kitsune looks irritated. "Ah, here we go again. I don't want to enter into those philosophical debates about free will. Every Tomo, Daichi, and Haruki has something to say about it. I have heard it all, and I am sick of it. If you are interested, go to the twenty-first century and look up the internet. There is a site called the Wikipedia that has a good summary of those debates. Although, I have observed that some academics of that time hate it because students simply reference the Wikipedia rather than reading the original sources for their assignments."

I interrupt again. "Ahhh both of you are impossible. I only want an answer to my question. What will Munefuyu do?"

The kyubi-no-kitsune replies. "Well if you want an opinion, I will give it to you. I am inclined to think that there is a very good chance that Munefuyu will fight Jin."

* * *

[1] This particular 'legend' about Yagyu Munenori is described in the Wikipedia article on him.

[2] The AMALGAM Samurai Champloo fansite speculates that the person Mugen killed was actually Tokugawa Mitsukuni, rather than an aide, as I have assumed here. But I prefer my assumption, for several reasons: (1) Mitsukuni as per historical fact dies in 1701 of natural causes; (2) If Mugen killed Mitsukuni it would be very hard to save him from execution!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 35

_Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't. _  
_Mark Twain _

_**Kitsune's Keek and Kitsune's Ken, Part II**_

_I. Mugen Goes on a Trip_

Mugen found himself agreeing with Jin's prediction that he would enjoy the trek to Mount Kobushigatake via the Nishizawa Valley. The crisp mountain air and greenery were refreshing, the weather pleasant, and the incline so gradual that he had been running up the mountain for a substantial part of the trek. The Nanatsugama Godan no Taki – literally meaning 'waterfall of seven pots and five floors' – was just ahead, and he understood why Jin had made a wistful remark about his desire to view it with Fuu; from where he was standing, it was quite majestic. Of course, he didn't _really_ understand why viewing it _with Fuu_ was so important to Jin, but he knew by observation that lovers liked to visit scenic places together, and those two idiots were definitely 'in love' – whatever that meant. The symptoms were there to read – they acted silly and had a goofy look on their faces when they looked at each other.

To his surprise, he found himself resenting their relationship a little. He had hoped that their reunion would be "just like old times" but it wasn't; with the two of them getting closer to each other the dynamics of the relationship between _the three of them_ had changed. This bothered him, particularly because in the past three years he had developed a strong bond with Jin, even though he didn't like to admit it. Somehow it felt as if she had come between them.

This strange feeling of jealousy made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to admit that he liked Jin, aka Fish-Face, so much, or that he looked upon him as some sort of a brother.

And what about his feelings for her? Did he feel the same affection towards her that he felt three years ago? He had to admit that he did. She was still a bit of a brat, and a little annoying at times, but she was all right. She made Fish-Face happy and that was a good thing. Perhaps Fish-Face would return to normal when his relationship with her had been consummated. When that was going to happen, though, was unpredictable. The brat had decided to go with the wishes of her family, although it was quite obvious to him that her decision was temporary.

He toyed with the idea of giving Jin some advice about the situation – something to the effect that he should shag the brat and get on with it. But knowing Fish-Face, he would simply get his ears boxed, 'for saying things that were inappropriate'. Not that it stopped Fish-Face from giving all sorts of stupid advice to him. Why, just the previous evening he had said, "If you want Yatsuha-san to like you, you should treat her with respect." And this bit of advice had been unsolicited – it came completely out of the blue. He had been minding his own business, reading a volume of Konjaku Monogatari – a much better read than Genji Monogatari, by the way – and Fish-Face had started to give him a sermon while cleaning his sword.

He had replied, "Shut up! I don't understand what you mean, by the way. I don't care a fig for that broad, or any broad who plays hard to get."

"Hmm. She didn't sleep with you that day because she wasn't a prostitute; she was only working undercover as one."

"Huh?! How did you know she didn't – Well, as I said, shut up!"

"In a way it is a good thing. If she likes you, my feeling is that she _would_ play hard-to get. She would want you to respect her. If she had slept with you she would have been just another prostitute you slept with. From what I can tell, she isn't the type who would settle for something like that. She would want you on her own terms."

Mugen had muttered under his breath, "Like you're the one to talk. It isn't like you've had any luck with the brat."

He regretted his remark when Jin had looked up at him sadly. "It is only natural for her to be worried about the fate of her aunt and uncle. It is hard to explain, but they are obeying the orders of their master, Lord Masakuni. The bushi are -"

"Stuff the bushi and their stupid ways! Just kidnap the brat and go away somewhere. I can help you, if you like."

"She wouldn't want that. Given that she is the daughter of Kasumi Seizo, her aunt and uncle would most certainly be executed if she, uh, eloped with me."

Seeing the melancholic look on Jin's face, he had changed the subject. "Anyway, you had said something about checking out this Gonzaemon dude. I can do that for you, tomorrow, if you like. Where can I find him?"

"Ah yes, the exorcist. He is supposed to be a yamabushi (mountain warrior monk), so he spends most of his time in the mountains. Manzou-san said that he stays in a hut on Mount Kobushigatake. If you go to the Nishizawa valley and trek up towards the mountain, you might find him meditating under one of the waterfalls made by the river Fuefuki that comes down from the top of Kobushigatake-san."

Looking at the largest of the five stairs of the Nanatsugama Godan falls, the stray thought that Yatsuha might have liked to view this with him came to his mind, but he brushed it aside. The mentality of Fish-Face might rub-off on him if he wasn't careful. Besides, there was work to be done. Where was this Gonzaemon fellow? He couldn't see all of the five stairs of the waterfall, but if he trekked up a little...Oh yes, that little speck of something under that big twenty metre one, that could be him.

A closer glance, however, confirmed that there wasn't anyone there. But in the distance behind him, he could hear the faint sound of footsteps and a stick coming up the mountain. He turned around to spot a burly middle aged man in a saffron robe and trousers, carrying a staff, climbing up towards Mugen's present location.

---xxx---

_II. At the Furin Kazan Inn_

Otane swept the Inari shrine in the backyard of the Furin Kazan Inn with a worried look on her face. Her elder sister Tomoe, who was lighting an incense stick at the altar, looked at her questioningly. "Out with it, Otane-chan! What's troubling you?"

"The ritual tomorrow – must we go through with it?"

"What an absurd question! It is how we make a living, Otane."

"I know...But onesan, I have a bad feeling about it."

"You have been having a bad feeling about a lot of things lately! But nothing bad has happened, has it?"

"Oh, but it has! I went to the vegetable market recently, for some groceries. I got some terrible vibes from the vendors."

Tomoe grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. "There is nothing new about that, is there? We are tsukimono-suji – they hate us. If they didn't fear us they wouldn't sell us any food and we'd die of starvation!"

"Onesan, this time it was a bit different. And isn't just the vegetable vendors. There were people selling broadsheets in the merchant quarter...It seems that people have been dying of kitsunetsuki. These rituals that we do, they aren't meant to kill. So why are people dying?"

Tomoe looked up sharply. "It is just a coincidence. A person with kitsunetsuki is simply taught a lesson by the fox spirit that possesses him or her. Sometimes people die, but those cases are rare. That can happen – but typically in such cases, the person possessed is intrinsically evil. Only death can destroy that sort of evil."

She had spoken too quickly, and rather defensively, Otane thought. Did her sister know something she didn't? "It is not just a question of one or two cases, onesan. There have been far too many. At least, that is what the broadsheet said."

"Otane-chan, you are too naive. Broadsheets typically exaggerate things, and spread all sorts of rumours. You mustn't pay attention to that kind of news. Come, now, we need to make preparations for tomorrow's ritual. Did you prepare those herbs as I had suggested? And we need some charcoal...Where is that copper bowl I used the last time?"

Otane put away the broom she was sweeping with. She still looked worried. "Onesan, I am also worried that something untoward might happen tomorrow. During the ritual."

Tomoe walked up to her sister and put an arm around her shoulder. "Otane-chan, what is the worst that can happen? Hiroko might play one of her pranks, that's all. I don't think she will, though; I have spoken to her about it quite sternly. Even if she does, they are quite harmless, really. Our clients will see some unpleasant visions, perhaps. In fact, they might get unpleasant visions even if she doesn't play a prank. As you know, visions are a part of the ritual. And they need not be unpleasant visions. In the past some of our clients have been quite grateful for them, you know."

"Yes...But the clients tomorrow are special, somehow. Both of them, Jin and Mugen, are very unusual. I have a feeling that their visions are going to be very intense. And Hiroko doesn't like Jin."

"Oh, you worry too much! Hiroko can be a little strange sometimes, but she isn't a bad sort. And her life has been a rather unhappy one, hasn't it? Given her past experiences, I think she turned out quite all right. Our late sister, Setsuko, though, wasn't as lucky."

---xxx---

_III. Kitsune's Corner: Interview with the Kyubi-no-kitsune_

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: So going back to the subject of your omniscience, are you now claiming that you aren't omniscient?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: I am not claiming or disclaiming anything. What you see, hear and experience in this world is a product of your beliefs and expectations...and some other things.

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: So what does that mean? The Hiroko-kitsune part of me doesn't exist? Is it just part of the imagination of the Manzou part of me?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: "Not quite...The Hiroko-kitsune part of you does exist – in a form that the Manzou part of you can understand. It is just how communication takes place in the world of the universal subconscious mind.

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: That doesn't make any sense. How is it that I know so many things in this world, things that I couldn't possibly have imagined, as there is no counterpart even remotely resembling those things in Manzou's world?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: Things don't have to make sense in this world; it is the world of dreams. And I did say there were "some other things" in this world, not just the things you have imagined. Apart from Manzou's subconscious mind there is the subconscious mind of many other entities. You might say this is like a soup of many subconscious minds.

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: I give up! I am not even going to try to make sense of what you are saying. But I am curious, can we find out from this 'soup' when the beliefs and superstitions about the kitsune came to exist in Manzou's world? How did the fox owners and employers come into being?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: As you know, kitsune are regarded as messengers of Inari – the god/godess of agriculture. One of the theories about the origin of Inari can be traced back to the Dakini – a deity of Tantric/Vajrayana Buddhism, teachings of which were brought into Japan by Kukai, aka Kobo Daishi, from China. The Dakini was a sorceress known to devour the hearts of the dead, and engage in ritual sexual practices for the purpose of acquiring supernatural powers or 'siddhis'. Later on, the Dakini, who had a fox messenger, took on a more benevolent form and became syncretised with Inari. There were also various rites associated with the Dakini, for the purpose of acquiring magical powers. The strange Izuna rite for acquiring fox ownership of this (the Tokugawa) period is probably a version of one of these rites.

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: Yes, I have heard about the Izuna ritual. You find a pregnant vixen in her lair, feed her and tame her until the cubs are born. She is grateful for this and later brings one of them to you, when it is grown up, and you give it a name. By doing so, you become an owner of this fox, and it comes to you in invisible form, does all sorts of things at your bidding. But that is just superstition. How do tsukimono-suji families really come into being? I mean families such as the one of Tomoe, Otane and Hiroko.

Kyubi-no-kitsune: Hmm, it is complicated. Sometimes it is simply a matter of jealousy or revenge. As you know the family of Tomoe and Otane has been tsukimono-suji for generations. In the early part of the Tokugawa period, with the growth of the money economy a class of _nouveau riches_ landlords came into being. The Hayami family was one such family living in the Kansai area. Because of their sudden rise in prosperity, they attracted the jealousy of their neighbours, who spread the rumours that their wealth was acquired through fox possession! The rumours 'stuck' and they were ostracized, leaving them no choice but to join the community of other tsukimono-suji families in that area.[1] As strange as it sounds, over time these families started to believe in their own powers and started to perform the very rituals and practices they were accused of!

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: What about Hiroko?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: Her case is even stranger. _Her_ family was not a tsukimono-suji, to begin with. But her father, a peasant, was having an affair with another woman. The mistress, who wanted Hiroko's mother out of the way, went to the local priest-cum-exorcist, claiming she was experiencing strange visions and a feeling of heat and suffocation during the night. The priest diagnosed a case of fox possession and performed a ritual to 'bring out' the fox. He then spoke to the 'fox spirit' that possessed this woman. The 'fox spirit' claimed that it had been sent by Hiroko's mother, who was, in fact a kitsune-mochi, or solitary fox employer! Hiroko, along with her mother, was then driven out of the villiage. Her mother died soon after, and Hiroko eventually took shelter with the Hayami family.[2]

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: Why was Hiroko driven out of the villiage? She hadn't been directly accused of fox-ownership, had she?

Kyubi-no-kitsune: Ah, but fox-ownership is believed to be hereditary, transmitted through the female line. That is also the reason why Setsuko, the sister of Tomoe and Otane, died. Kanbe, the man she wanted to marry was not from a tsukimono-suji family, so their union was not possible. Kanbe and Setsuko entered a double-suicide pact, and killed themselves.

Manzou/Hiroko-kitsune: It is strange, the kind of things people are prepared to believe.

Kyubi-no-kitsune: You will hear stranger things when you listen to the conversation between Mugen and Gonzaemon.

---xxx---

_IV. At the Nanatsugama Godan Falls_

The saffron-robed bearded and mustachioed man glared fiercely as Mugen approached him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're Gonzaemon, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I came here to meet you."

"Why?"

"Just helping out the police with some investigations. Need to ask you some questions."

"Why me?"

"You have tried to cure some kitsunetsuki cases. We want to know about the symptoms."

Gonzaemon kept walking up the mountain quite briskly, as if trying to shake off Mugen. "Ha! Any idiot would know about the symptoms of kitsunetsuki. They are common knowledge. You act strangely and see strange visions, sometimes of kitsune. There is a fondness for aburage (fried tofu) and azukimeshi (red bean rice)."

"Did the kitsunetsuki victims you examined show any of those symptoms?"

"Some of them." Gonzaemon halted and glared at Mugen. "Anyway, you have come at a bad time. I want to be alone. This is my time for meditation – I can't talk to you now. Come back later."

"Nope. I have to talk to you now."

Gonzaemon stared angrily at Mugen for a while before his face assumed a ferocious expression, his eyes seeming to pop out of their sockets as he let out a bloodcurdling yell. "AAAaaaaaaaaIiiiarghh!"

His face had turned purple with the effort, but Mugen didn't even oblige him with a blink. He looked a little puzzled though, and dug out some wax from his ears. Gonzaemon, a little crestfallen at this lack of response, remarked. "Hmm. I am usually able to scare most people away with my kiai."

"Oh, so that's what it was. I was wondering why you were yelling like that."

Gonzaemon laughed out loudly. "You are an interesting character. But you must go away now, or I'll have to fight you."

Mugen yawned, dug out some more wax from his ears, and waited. Nonplussed by the fact that Mugen wasn't taking him seriously, Gonzaemon stared at him for a while before attacking. Then, with another yell, somewhat muted in comparison with his previous one, he charged at Mugen with his staff. Mugen dodged the blow, and many others that followed. Gonzaemon then attempted to increase the pace of his attacks, but he was huffing and puffing by now, while Mugen kept hopping, jumping or somersaulting out of the way, without seeming to expend much energy in the process. When he was completely out of breath, Gonzaemon gave up, and with very good grace. "You're very fit, I must say," he panted, before giving way to a coughing fit. After recovering, he said, "You didn't even draw your sword."

"Didn't have to. You're no good at fighting."

Gonzaemon laughed. "I suppose not. I am studying the martial arts, though, as a means to improve myself, mentally and spiritually. That is what the yamabushi of the past did, and they had legendary abilities in the martial arts, I might add."

"So you aren't a typical yamabushi?"

Gonzaemon shrugged. "I try my best. I follow the path that is set out for us – the path of Shugendo."

"So you're into practising magic and stuff? At least, that's what I've heard about some yamabushi."

"No." Gonzaemon said this emphatically. "The purpose of all our ascetic practices is enlightenment. But there are legends, I suppose, about the yamabushi having supernatural powers. Some of them probably do have such powers – once you have reached a certain level of enlightenment, supernatural powers are inevitable."

"Do you really believe that?"

Gonzaemon stared curiously at Mugen. "I do. What is your name by the way?"

"Mugen."

"Well, Mugen, even though I consider myself a novice, I have benefitted a lot from my ascetic practices. One spends a lot of time alone, in the mountains, one contemplates oneself, and also nature, and one learns a lot. For example, I have considerable knowledge of plants and herbs, and therefore have the ability to heal. I also have a moderate amount of psychic ability."

Mugen smiled sardonically. "You really have those abilities, or is it just a way to make some money? People pay you for 'healing' them don't they?"

Gonzaemon didn't appear to take offence at Mugen's questions. "They pay me in kind, with food items mostly. One has to eat, you know. Anyway, I don't really care what you think. I am talking to you only because I have to. You're not the type one can get rid of easily. Ha-ha-ha."

"From what I hear, you have a history of conning people. I ran into one of your old pals, a guy called Mayumi, the other day. He said you pretended to be an exorcist once, so you could help another pal of yours, Hachiemon, to win a bet."

There was a nostalgic look on Gonzaemon's face. "Ah, yes, I was quite a prankster in my younger days. By the way, the prank was actually on Mayumi, although I don't think he realizes it, even today!"

"Is that when you decided to become an exorcist?"

"I know what you are thinking Mugen. I pretended then to be an exorcist, so you think I am still pretending to be an exorcist."

"Are you?"

"No."

"How do you cure kitsunetsuki cases?"

"In most cases, Mugen, kitsunetsuki is a state of the mind. A person has kitsunetsuki if they believe they have kitsunetsuki. An exorcist's job is to change that belief. Part of the reason a person believes they are possessed is because they are suffering from some sort of physical illness, and interpret the symptoms of that illness to be kitsunetsuki symptoms. Once you cure the physical illness, the person starts to believe they are recovering. Certain prayers and rituals can then be used to achieve complete recovery."

"So, in a sense, you _are_ conning them."

This time, Gonzaemon appeared a little annoyed. "No. There are certain negative energies at work in such cases. I am calling them negative energies; others may call them something else. But in essence, it is the same thing. I strongly believe that prayers and rituals, combined with some herbal remedies, help release those negative energies. That is the essence of exorcism."

"But I've heard you aren't particularly successful at curing kitsunetsuki cases. A lot of your patients are dead."

"Yes. The negative energies were too strong in some of the cases. They were beyond my abilities."

There was a peculiar, very serious sort of an expression on Gonzaemon's face as he continued, in a lowered tone of voice, "There are some evil influences in Kofu at this time. And Mugen, I must warn you, I get the feeling that some of those evil influences may end up impacting on people around you."

"Huh?!" _He is a bit of a nutcase, I see_.

"I sense that you are about to do something that will be harmful to a friend of yours. Your intentions are good, but it may end up harming someone. A woman, I believe."

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"I am afraid I can't help you. My psychic visions are somewhat vague, and sometimes I end up understanding them only after it is too late."

Mugen was surprised to experience a pang of some feeling he couldn't quite describe. Was it fear? He didn't believe in the crap Gonzaemon was dishing out, so why should he be afraid? Did it have something to do with the guilt he was experiencing regarding the ritual, and the fact that Yatsuha was the intended victim? What Gonzaemon has said was too vague to be taken seriously, and yet it could be interpreted to 'fit' the scenario of the 'trap' they were planning to execute tomorrow.

Gonzaemon narrowed his eyes and exclaimed suddenly, "You are going to the Furin Kazan Inn! Mugen, I must warn you again. Those women are dangerous and do evil things. Apart from the woman, they may harm others, including you. And there is another person going there with you – a man – who may also be in danger, albeit of a different kind."

_How does he know_ _we are going to the Furin Kazan Inn? Who could have told him?_ "What do you know about those broads?"

"Everyone knows about them. They are the ones responsible for the evil influences I was talking about."

"Was this 'evil influence' involved in the case of Takeda Yoshiyasu?"

"Yes. And many others."

"Perhaps you aren't really as good with medicinal herbs and plants as you claim to be. Whatever you can't cure you label as an 'evil influence'."

"Ah, Mugen, you still see me as some sort of con-artist. And I will admit to you that when I first thought of becoming a yamabushi, my motivations weren't honourable. In fact, there was a time I pretended to be a yamabushi for the sake of making a few quick bucks. But that was a long time ago"

"And did you make a few quick bucks?"

Gonzaemon looked a little embarrassed. "Uhm, yes. But if you go and tell the police, I will simply deny it. In any case, that was a long time ago. Everything I do now is quite legitimate."

"I won't tell the police. But I want to know how you did it. Gimme an example."

Gonzaemon smiled sheepishly at Mugen. "Oh they were just harmless pranks related to kitsune. I, er, spread the rumour that there were kitsune in town stealing things, and then I, uhm, helped people find their lost goods."

"But I don't really regret what I did. You know why? Because it put me on the path of Shugendo. At that time, I started to undertake some of the ascetic practices simply to be more convincing in my role as yamabushi. But once I started those practices a transformation took place within me. And here I am."

"Why do you think those Furin Kazan broads are so bad? Your old friend Hachiemon seems to like them. And they seem to have other friends too – a guy called Toshitsugu and his wife."

"Hachiemon can be a little naive in some respects, and I believe that woman Tomoe has put a spell on him. As for Toshitsugu and his wife, I have a bad feeling about them. I believe they are just as evil as those Furin Kazan women."

"Why? Have you had some sort of psychic visions about them too?"

"Yes. They aren't quite what they seem. I believe they are a ninja family disguised as merchants."

"What?!"

"My belief is partly based on fact. Previously, I had asked them to help me prepare some medicinal incense on a few occasions; they have an incense factory and it was convenient to borrow some of their equipment and labour. I got the impression that they were quite knowledgeable about herbs and plants."

"So?"

"Some shinobi clans are in fact descendents of yamabushi. That is why they have a good knowledge of herbal medicine." Gonzaemon appeared to be day-dreaming as he said this, as if in a world of his own. "They are a little jealous of me, particularly Toshitsugu's wife. She is spreading rumours about me, saying that I am a charlatan."

Mugen tried to question Gonzaemon a little further about the kitsunetsuki cases he had examined, but Gonzaemon's responses were vague. He seemed to be hung up on the idea of 'evil influences,' and kept reiterating his warnings about the Furin Kazan ladies. Convinced that Gonzaemon was a little mad, and nothing sensible could be squeezed out of him, Mugen decided to leave.

* * *

[1] This is one of the theories postulated in The Catalpa Bow: A Study of Shamanistic Beliefs in Japan, by Carmen Blacker, regarding the origin of fox-owning families. (Published in 1975, George Allen and Unwin)

[2] I have based Hiroko's story on a case recorded in Chapter 3 of 'The Catalpa Bow: A Study of Shamanistic Beliefs and Practices in Japan' by Carmen Blacker. There are also 'double suicides' recorded in the same chapter similar to the one described here.

Author's note: There is a lot of historical detail here, and I have been deliberately vague about some of it, for fear of sounding too textbookish. Apart from The Catalpa Bow, I have used a lot of internet material, and I will make a list of it later. I wrote this in a great hurry, so there is definitely room for improvement. Again, I can't predict when the next update will come, but I hope you enjoyed this installment!

April 8, 2010: The chapter referenced from The Catalpa Bow also documents several cases of exorcists behaving in a manner similar to Gonzaemon. That is, they would help finds goods supposedly stolen by kitsune just as Gonzaemon did. As mentioned above, the behaviour of the exorcist in Hiroko's story is also based on a documented case in that chapter. Apparently even as in the late 20th century 'fox-owning families' were ostracized in Japan. This happened typically in rural areas where the superstition was so strong that all the villiagers claimed to have seen fox spirits around the houses of so-called fox owners. Truth is indeed stranger than fiction!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: Yet again I apologize for the delay - this time of a record two months and a few days - in updating this story. Another chapter is coming up soon, in a day or so. Actually, I had planned for a lot more in this particular installment, but it turns out that my plans were too ambitious. So it is going to be just Chapters 36 and 37 in this installment. Again, I can't predict when the next installment will come; based on what I have planned it is going to be very difficult to write.

Thanks a lot for all the support; I appreciate all the reviews, PMs, favs, alerts and hits. I have been able to thank the signed reviewers via the PM system, so I will use this space to thank the anonymous reviewers meemertree, nephilim379, gymcat, French girl, qwerty, jinfangirl123, and Scarlet Tigress for their wonderful feedback. (I hope I haven't forgotten anyone!)

* * *

Chapter 36

_**Recherche Rituals and Rascality, Part I**_

_Kofu, Enpo Period, Year 6, Month 3, Day 20 (April 20, 1678)_

_I. Early Evening at the Inari Shrine of the Furin Kazan Inn_

"Oi, Fish-Face, how come we didn't notice this before?"

Mugen and Jin stood at the entrance of the Inari shrine in the compound of the Furin Kazan Inn. It was the 'shrine in the backyard' that had been casually pointed out to them during their previous visit, but today it appeared to be a lot larger than it did that day.

"The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom then. They would have obscured the view from the balcony."

The pair of kitsune statues flanking the entrance appeared to be grinning at them, noted Jin, as though they were saying, 'You aren't as observant as you thought you were, are you?' Mugen too evidently interpreted their expression the same way as he irreverently kicked up some dust in the direction of one of the statues, before Jin could stop him.

"Your cousin Tomoe cast a spell on us or what?"

"I wish the two of you would stop referring to her as my cousin. It is juvenile."

Ever since Tomoe had alluded to the 'kitsune lineage' of the Takeda clan during the Ko-Kwai, Mugen and Fuu had occasionally teased Jin by addressing him as 'Tomoe's cousin' or 'Tomoe's employee'. Jin hadn't minded this, even though he pretended to be mildly offended. It was only good natured ribbing, and good natured ribbing was a nice thing; you only received it if you had friends. It was all the more pleasant when Fuu tried to make it up to him. A physical demonstration of affection was out of the question, given the restrictions Hideo had imposed on them, but a gentle tug of his kimono sleeves as her honest brown eyes glanced up at him lovingly, was enough to warm his heart.

Observing that Jin was smiling to himself, Mugen remarked, "You'd better not start day-dreaming about _her_. We're supposed to stay sharp, otherwise taking part in this dumb ritual will be a waste of time."

"If rumours regarding these rituals are to be believed, it is rather difficult to 'stay sharp' during them."

"What do you mean?"

"There are, uhm, some 'visions' involved. I suspect that we will be required to either ingest or inhale some things – things that are bound to be hallucinogenic."

"Hallucino-what?"

"Hallucinogenic. It is the name Europeans give to things that produce visions, which they call hallucinations. Do you recall that time during our Nagasaki trip, when we found some wild mushrooms?"

"You mean we'll see wasabi eating zombies or some such crap?"

A line formed between Jin's eyebrows as he looked at Mugen with a puzzled frown. "Perhaps...Intriguing. You too saw wasabi eating zombies? And that treasure hunting man, who claimed to be a descendant of the Heike?"

"Yup. Guess we all had the same hallucination."

"Hmm. That is odd...A shared hallucination. I suppose some things are beyond explanation."

Mugen looked at the shrine, his eyebrows furrowed. Viewed in the mellow light of the evening it looked older, more ancient than it was, lending to the eerie atmosphere of the surroundings. "So you think these dames create illusions by drugging people?"

"It seems to be a plausible explanation. They may even be involved in creating illusions for the victims, but there is no direct evidence to support that theory. According to Manzou-san, they have never been seen near the victims of recorded kitsunetsuki cases."

"It has worked in all cases, hasn't it? Yatsuha might end up..."

Jin's response belied the uncertainty he shared with Mugen. "The Kofu police will be watching over her. Besides she sounded quite confident today, in her knowledge of poisons, and how they are administered. She said she would be able to see through any attempts to kill her by those means."

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they thought about the danger to Yatsuha. She was a kunoichi and had volunteered for this mission, and had met them with a brave smile today, as they requested an item of her belongings for use in today's ritual. But somehow it didn't seem right. She was, after all, a woman, and doing something like this was, well, unchivalrous.

Fuu's plaintive appeal, earlier during the day, had brought home this point even more forcefully. She had said, "You guys will look after her, won't you? I know you can't be seen near her, but maybe you can watch over her from a distance. I just don't like the idea of her being all alone in that inn, just waiting...Perhaps I could -"

They had interrupted her quite forcefully, telling her that she should stay away from Yatsuha. But they had exchanged glances briefly, agreeing tacitly that something needed to be done as far as 'looking after Yatsuha' was concerned. It was now time to verbalize that agreement.

"We can take turns to look in on her," said Jin.

"There is not much we can do if it is poison, though. But yeah, we can look in on her. Although, my guess is that the brat will be visiting her all the time."

A sigh of resignation emanated from Jin. "Yes, she can be quite stubborn. I am worried that she may be off investigating as we speak, even though I told her to stay with her aunt and uncle, since we weren't able to guard her today."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards them from beyond the cherry blossom grove. It was Hiroko.

"Jin-san, Mugen-san, welcome. We will not be starting the ritual just yet. We asked you to come early as it can take a long time, and we thought it would be good to have a light meal before we started. Why don't you come with me please, to the reception hall of the inn?"

Mugen exchanged a glance with Jin. _Aa-ha. It will be interesting to see what they serve_.

-xxx-

_II. Late Morning at the Sekisuiji Inn_

Fuu had reluctantly followed Jin's advice, and was with her uncle Hideo in the garden of the Sekisuiji Inn, feeling restless. She had attempted to persuade her aunt and uncle to go to the Zenkoji temple district; that was where Sachiko, the woman who provided the 'kitsunetsuki list' had lived, and pottering around that neighbourhood was likely to yield some clues. But Hideo and Ayako had wanted to stay put at the Sekisuiji Inn, as they were expecting another visit from Miyoshi-sama, the go-between who had arranged the forthcoming miai.

Thinking about the miai made her feel even more restless, as the growing feeling of dread with which she thought about it reasserted itself. There was also the meeting Jin had arranged with Tanaka Etsuo, and surely no good could come out of _that_. How he could be so placidly calm about it was beyond her comprehension. He certainly had something up his sleeve, but what on earth could it be? It was too much to expect that it would miraculously resolve all the problems at hand.

But no amount of poking Jin in the ribs, and entreating him to reveal his 'secret plan' had any impact. Strangely enough, he had seemed _so_ happy about being poked in the ribs; at first she had done it to tease some information out of him, but later she did it for a glimpse of that _glorious_ smile lighting up his face. Of course, the smile would simply take her breath away and she would forget the questions she had wanted to ask. It would have been annoying, had it not been so exhilarating.

She forced herself to snap out of her thoughts as she felt her uncle's eyes upon her. He looked worried and sad, making her feel guilty. Her feelings for Jin had been a little too transparent, and under the present circumstances that was bound to give him pain. What he had to say to her further heightened her feelings of guilt.

"My dear child, I know what you are going through. You are in love with Jin and I believe he loves you too. And yet I have asked you to go through with this miai. You must think I am a cruel man."

She opened her mouth to speak but Hideo prevented her by raising his hand, palm facing towards her. "Please let me explain why. I really _do_ wish circumstances had been different, and there were no obstacles to your marrying Jin. But I have to admit that your aunt is right about a lot of things."

He had lowered his voice and smiled wryly, as if to suggest that he was unlikely to make such an admission in the presence of Ayako, who was upstairs in their room at the inn, getting ready for Miyoshi-sama's visit.

"You see, the fact that you are the daughter of Kasumi Seizo makes quite a big difference. I didn't tell you this, but Lord Masakuni knows that you are Seizo's daughter. As per bakufu policy, you will be under surveillance all your life. And that is why Lord Masakuni stepped in to, er, suggest that you marry Tanaka Etsuo. Etsuo is soon to be employed as a retainer to Lord Honda, a fudai daimyo, and it will then be his responsibility to, uhmm, watch over you."

Hideo was surprised by the strange look that had come over his niece's face. She seemed distant, as if solving a puzzle that had captured her interest to the point of rendering her oblivious to her surroundings. But he persisted with his explanation. "I know that Jin has raised your hopes by suggesting that he can find a way out of this. He spoke to me about it too; he seems to believe that there is a way to change Lord Masakuni's mind."

"For a moment, I wanted to believe it too. Jin didn't elaborate on what exactly he had planned, but he had sounded so...confident. But when I think about it, what can possibly override the fact that you have to be under surveillance? That is why the house you marry into is so critical. It would be easy to keep a watch on you if you were married to Etsuo. On the other hand, if you were to marry a ronin..."

Hideo had stopped because the change in Fuu's countenance was so startling that he could no longer ignore it. She was beaming at him, and her face was flushed red with excitement, as though she had been given a free entry to an anago-don eating competition. Considering what he had just said, it was rather puzzling.

Fuu, in fact, had an epiphany of sorts, and it had been triggered by the word 'surveillance' that had cropped up in her uncle's hitherto uninterrupted monologue. Of course! It was all about the issue of surveillance. And Jin had found a way around it. "Oji-san," she said excitedly, "I think I know what Jin has in mind."

"Fuu-chan -"

"Don't you see, it is about this case he is assisting the police with?"

"Hm?"

"You are concerned about the fact that he is a ronin, aren't you? A wandering ronin at that. But if I recall correctly, when he came to you with a marriage proposal for me he said that he would 'settle down' when he married me, open up a school, or something like that."

"So?"

"Well, for one, that means he will be in one place all the time, as will I, if I am married to him."

"And?"

"Didn't you once tell me about the '_gonin-gumi_' system the bakufu has implemented all over Japan? You said that all residential neighbourhoods were divided into blocks of five households, and each block was responsible for monitoring the activities within that block. That, at least, partly solves the surveillance problem, doesn't it? Jin and I will be part of one such block, and we will be watched by other members of that block. That is what they do with other descendants of those linked to the Hidden Christians, don't they?"

"Ah yes, but Fuu, you forget that your father was no ordinary participant in the defence against that attack on Ikitsuki-shima."

"Yes, I know. That is where the kitsunetsuki case comes in."

Hideo knitted his eyebrows before a look of realization dawned on his face. He was beginning to follow his niece's chain of reasoning. "So you think that if he acquits himself well on this case, he may form permanent links with the police. He may even become part of the police force."

"Perhaps. But even if he were to be a part-time assistant, it would do just as well."

"Hmm. I see what you mean. To be watched by the police is an even better option than being watched by the retainers of a daimyo."

"Exactly!"

Hideo rubbed his face with his hands quite vigorously, as if trying to wipe the weariness out of his face. "But Fuu-chan, what if Jin is unsuccessful? That might make the situation worse. The police will probably make a scapegoat out of him, and as per bakufu policy there is always some sort of punishment for failure. If they try to make a case against him, then everything he has done in the past will be looked upon unfavourably. So much so, that he may have no option but to remain a wandering ronin."

Fuu was a little deflated by her uncle's remarks but only temporarily. She leaned across from her bench and slapped his arm lightly with her fingers. "Aaah, Oji-san, there is no reason to be so pessimistic. I am sure Jin will succeed. In fact, we should help him too. That is why I was suggesting we go to the Zenkoji temple district and find out whatever we can about that woman Sachiko. There were a few leads I got, from the visit at Toshitsugu's factory, and I want to investigate those."

Hideo smiled indulgently at his niece, but was firm in his refusal. "Now, now, Fuu, we had discussed this before. You know that Miyoshi-sama is visiting today. And as to you going on your own, don't even think about it. Both your bodyguards are away, and we agreed that you must be guarded at all times."

The earnest, determined look in Fuu's eyes told Hideo that the discussion was not at an end. He braced himself in anticipation of his niece's arguments. She said, to his surprise, "Yes, I know that I need to be guarded. You and Jin are probably right; whoever sent Inuyama may wish to attack me again."

"I am glad you understand that."

"But what if the would-be-attackers didn't recognize me?"

Hideo had obviously not been able to follow Fuu's train of thought; he had tilted his head sideways as if in contemplation of a knotty conundrum, and echoed Fuu's question with a 'you' replacing the 'me'. So she followed up with another rhetorical question. "I mean what if I disguised myself and went to the Zenkoji district?"

Hideo burst out laughing. "I must say Fuu-chan, you say such funny things sometimes!"

"I'm serious!"

There was a concerted effort from Hideo to control his laughter, but he couldn't manage to stop smiling. "How exactly do you intend to disguise yourself?"

"Well, Jin recently got hold of a pair of glasses and a hat. He plans to wear them whenever he goes to meet Manzou-san or to report to the town magistrate. But he obviously won't need them today; he has gone with Mugen to visit Yatsuha, and then they will both go the Furin Kazan Inn. I thought I could borrow them."

"So you think a pair of glasses and a hat would do the trick?

"Why not? It used to work for Jin, so why can't it work for me? Besides, I plan to do a bit more than that. I will wear a kimono and hakama, and pad myself up a little, so that I end up looking like a plump boy."

Hideo sighed. "Fuu, I still don't think..."

"Oh, Oji-san, please, please, let me go! I'll be careful, I promise. And I will come back well before sunset. I doubt anyone will want to attack me in broad daylight."

Hideo wished for his wife's presence. Ayako was so much better at saying no to Fuu. He wondered how Umeko, his sister-in-law had handled raising such a lively, headstrong girl all by herself. Umeko too had been a determined sort of lady, but after Seizo had left she seemed to change, becoming a shadow of her former self. Fuu had probably gotten used to getting her way most of the time. What would she have been like, had she led a more sheltered existence with Kasumi Seizo around when she was growing up?

But the poor girl had to learn to look after herself at the tender age of fourteen. And then she went looking for her father, only to end up watching him executed before her eyes. That was followed by a difficult period in which she tried to live by herself in Edo. The realization that a young girl like her had only two choices – either to end up in a brothel or to live under the protection of a family – must have dawned on her as she came to live with them. But even then, constraints had been imposed on her because of their circumstances as retainers of Lord Masakuni. So how could he say no to her now, when she was making a desperate last bid towards freedom and happiness?

Not much good could come out of her misguided attempt to help Jin. But the determination he saw in her eyes touched him. So he said, "Fuu-chan, you may go, but I have some conditions. Firstly, you must be back before the Hour of the Rooster. Secondly, you must restrict yourself to areas that are busy and populated with crowds. On no account must you enter back alleys or lonely streets. And take a wakizashi or a bokken with you. Now go before your aunt -"

He was about to say 'go before your aunt comes down here and makes me change my mind', but was interrupted by Fuu, who had come across to his bench and given him a crushing sideways hug.

-xxx-

_III. Late Afternoon at a Tea-House in the Zenkoji Temple District_

Munefuyu felt naked. He was dressed in the kinagashi style – wearing only a long kimono without the hakama or haori, in the manner of common chonin. On top of that, his pair of katana and wakizashi was hidden in the cotton bag he had slung over his shoulder, and he missed the comfortable feeling he associated with having them tucked in his obi. But he had no reason to complain; ever since his meeting with that messenger from Lord Tadakiyo, Tokugawa Mitsukuni had been on his mind, and he was seized with the desire to emulate some of his exploits. There had been only a brief mention of Mitsukuni in that dossier Tadakiyo had sent him, in the form of some outrageously circumstantial evidence linking the killing of Mitsukuni's aide to Jin, but it was enough to set his imagination alive. That is, he wanted to roam the streets of Kofu in disguise, just like Tokugawa Mitsukuni _aka_ 'Mito Komon' did in the case of Edo and other places in Japan.

His purpose, though, was a slightly different one from the shogun's cousin. He certainly wanted to investigate the impact of this 'kitsunetsuki epidemic' looming over this castle town – that would be something similar to what Mito Komon would have done. But he also had another motive. He wanted to find out as much as he could about that young love interest of Jin's, Kasumi Fuu. At the present moment, therefore, he had halted at a tea-house in order to plan how he would go about it.

He could go over to the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn and hang around there, under some pretext or the other. The onsen was well known, particularly for its medicinal properties, and it wouldn't be unnatural for an old traveller to request temporary use of it. Jin was probably away making arrangements for that kitsunetsuki causing ritual, so there was no one there who could identify him.

There was nothing wrong with such subterfuge, he told himself. Firstly, he was here at the shogun's request, to investigate Jin, and investigating Jin entailed investigating his friends, particularly if they were of a dubious background. Secondly he had made a promise, albeit a conditional one, to act as Jin's go-between. Wasn't it the go-between's role to investigate the 'other party'?

Even so, part of him felt it was distasteful to do something like this, as he didn't really expect to carry out his promise to act as Jin's go-between. Besides, he was a little tired, and the Sekisuiji district was a few miles away from his present location. But his curiosity about Fuu, daughter of Kasumi Seizo, and killer of the assassin Inuyama, got the better of him, and he resolved to make a trip to the Sekisuiji Inn once he had finished his bowl of tea. In the meantime he would examine the portrait of Fuu in that dossier Tadakiyo had sent him. It had been made by a metsuke-officer-cum-sketch-artist who had observed her under the pretext of taking lessons at the jojutsu school she attended. In the portrait she was in her martial arts uniform, holding the jo in a particular 'kamae' position, in readiness to make a strike with it.

As he scrutinized the portrait, it occurred to him that he should do a quick reconnaissance of the surroundings. Although he was in no danger at the moment, being alert and 'battle ready' at all times was something of a habit with him. And there was something in the air, something intangible, but recognizable to him as an undercurrent that could potentially develop into a dangerous situation.

Certainly, there was a pair of boisterous samurai at that table at the corner, and it would be prudent to keep an eye on them. Other customers seemed harmless. There was a young couple at the table next to his, and an odd looking boy (girl?) wearing glasses and a hat at the table diagonally across. The hat gave him pause; why would someone wear a hat inside a tea-house?

He brushed the thought aside and focussed on the rowdy samurai. _Probably a couple of disreputable ronin_, he thought, _and drunk by the looks of it_. The waitress serving them was obviously having a hard time, as they kept making passes at her. She looked miserable, and almost ran back to the kitchen as soon as she had finished serving the food and sake they had ordered.

Munefuyu wondered if the situation would escalate to the point where an incident of sorts occurred. The customers definitely looked worried. The couple at the next table were whispering to each other, and from what he could glean of their conversation, they were planning to make an exit as soon as possible. That androgynous looking boy was also quite rattled. He had stood up a couple of times when they were harassing the waitress, as though planning to intervene, and then sat down, as if having thought the better of it.

Munefuyu chuckled to himself. What did the boy think he could achieve by intervening? He was such a tiny fellow in comparison to those hooligans, in spite of the padded clothes he was wearing. The pair of ronin would probably enjoy beating up the kid; they were bullies who were looking for trouble.

Partly to prevent an incident, and partly out of curiosity, Munefuyu decided he would have a chat with the boy. Tucking the portrait of Fuu in his kimono, and gathering his belongings and his cup of tea, he approached the boy's table.

"May I join you, young man?"

The boy looked a little suspiciously at him first, and then smiled. "Of course, sir, _onegai shimasu_ – please join me."

Munefuyu thought: _What a strange voice he has! Perhaps he is at an awkward stage and his voice is breaking. He is trying to maintain a low pitch to cover it up_. "Thanks, son. I am Heikichi, by the way, and I am from Edo. I was hoping to have a chat with you about this wonderful town of yours. Nothing better than finding out from the locals what the places of interest are, eh?"

One of the samurai, calling for more sake, banged his cup on the table, causing the nonplussed expression on the boy's face to be replaced with one of disgust. "Aaah, I wish those men would behave!"

"It is best to ignore them son." _His voice changed just then, and he doesn't have a nodo botoke _(_an Adam's apple_)_. Of course, why didn't I see it before! It's a girl!_

The 'girl' craned her neck backwards to look at the samurai and then turned back to address Munefuyu. "I wish I could help you Heikichi-san, but my knowledge of Kofu is limited. I too am from Edo, and have been here for a very short while."

"Ah, even better. It is always nice to run into a fellow citizen of Edo when one is travelling. What is your name?"

"Kim – Kinsuke."

Munefuyu conjectured that the girl's name was Kimiko. "Well, Kinsuke, what are your impressions of Kofu? The scenery at spring time is spectacular, is it not?"

"Yes, indeed. I wouldn't mind living here, you know. I love the idea of living near the mountains. But it must get very cold in winter."

Munefuyu was about to reply but the two ronin had just finished their meal and sake, and were staggering out of the tea-house. Unable to hide his disapproval, he glanced at them coldly as they passed. He regretted it the next instant, when one of them, a tall, puffy-eyed man with a prominent chin, took offense and paused, glaring down at him with some animosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that, old man?"

Munefuyu sighed wearily. This was a nuisance. He had no intention of becoming involved in an altercation with these men, although he was sorely tempted to teach them a lesson. A few strikes with the blunt edge of his sword would be enough to get rid of these two, but in doing so he would be forced to reveal his identity. It was illegal for chonin to carry a katana, and once he took it out of his bag, he would have to also show the relevant authorities the seal of the Yagyu family. This he didn't want to do, as it would defeat his purpose of travelling incognito. The only option was to eat humble pie and apologize to these idiots.

But to his surprise, he was pre-empted by the young girl, who stood up angrily and yelled at the two men. "Hey! You guys leave him alone!"

The two men turned around to glance at the girl briefly, and then the tall puffy eyed man whispered something to his shorter, relatively nondescript companion. Both the men then burst out laughing quite loudly, with the obvious intention of attracting the attention of everyone in the tea-house. The puffy eyed man said, "Look here, we have a girl dressed up as a boy! Well, sweetheart, we will leave the old man alone if we can have some fun with you. How about it?"

Munefuyu cleared his throat, and then observing that the ronin were now entirely focussed on the girl and had forgotten about him, decided to venture a cough. "Gentleman, Gentlemen, there is no need for this. I am deeply sorry if I offended you. My, uhm, granddaughter here is a little hot headed and very protective of me. Please forgive her. She doesn't mean any harm."

By now a crowd of sorts had gathered around them; the kitchen staff, waiters and waitresses had temporarily suspended their activities, as had the couple sitting at the neighbouring table. The proprietor of the establishment had also come out of the kitchen, and was hesitantly walking towards them.

The two ronin, upon observing that they had an audience very likely to be sympathetic towards the grandfather-granddaughter pair they had targeted, seemed to have second thoughts about their plans. They decided to be magnanimous and 'forgive' Munefuyu and the girl, and settled for directing some unpleasant parting glances at them as they left the tea-house.

The crowd dissipated soon afterwards, but not before they were subjected to some curious glances from the onlookers. The girl, looking sheepishly at Munefuyu, said, "So you too figured out that I was a girl, huh?"

Munefuyu smiled at the girl indulgently. "Your disguise, my dear, is a little flawed. The hat and the glasses you are wearing are a little large for you, and you have overdone the padding; such skinny hands cannot belong to a torso of that size. And it is decidedly odd to wear a hat indoors."

The girl blushed and took off her hat. "Yes, I see. That was really stupid of me!"

Munefuyu called a waiter to the table and ordered some dumplings and sake. "Don't worry my dear, no harm done. What is your real name, by the way?"

"Kimiko."

The pot of sake arrived quite promptly, with a promise that dumplings would follow in a few minutes. Munefuyu offered to pour a cup of sake for his companion, but she refused politely. He poured himself a cup, and tasted the sake contemplatively. "Well, Kimiko, just be careful the next time. I can understand your need to disguise yourself; it isn't safe for young girls like you to travel alone, and the incident that just occurred is a case in point."

"And although I must thank you for standing up for me, I must say it wasn't a good idea. I mean, what could you have done? Those men were armed with a katana and wakizashi, and they were bigger and stronger than us. I see you are wearing a bokken, but unless you are very good at using it..."

Kimiko looked contrite. "Yes, I know...But Heikichi-san, when I see bullies like that, who pick on people they think are a lot weaker than them, it makes me really, really, mad."

Munefuyu looked up from his cup of sake, and gazed at Kimiko with a somewhat reflective expression in his eyes. "And that anger spurns you into action? Even at a high risk to yourself?"

Munefuyu had offered Kimiko another cup of sake again, which she accepted absentmindedly, and then leaned forward resting her elbows on the table, cupping her face with her hands. "I guess I am optimistic. I didn't think, for example, that I could take on those men alone, but what if you and I, and others over here _collectively_ stood up to them? That would change things, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, but Kimiko, most of these other people you refer to are commoners trying to get on with the ordinary business of life, and want to continue to do so. They would want to avoid, at any cost, getting involved in a brawl that could land them into trouble with the authorities. So in the end an old man, and a little girl with a bokken would have to fight those ronin."

Kimiko smiled, looking like a naughty child conspiring with another on a prank. Having a delicate sip from her cup of sake, she said, "Oh come now, Heikichi-san, we could have made a fight of it couldn't we? I could have lent you my bokken, and borrowed a broomstick from the kitchen. If one removes the 'broom' part of it, it becomes just like any other stick. I bet we could have landed a couple of good whacks on them even before they were able to draw their swords."

Munefuyu smiled as he watched Kimiko gesturing with her hands, as though she was making a strike with an imaginary stick. The portrait of Kasumi Fuu flashed in his mind, as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Kimiko, I am a little curious. I assume you know a little bit about these weapons, otherwise you wouldn't be so confident about 'landing a few good whacks' as you put it. Have you some training in the martial arts?"

Her cheeks turned a little pink as she answered, "I, uh, know a little bit. I have been learning the art of jojutsu for about two years. But I am ashamed of what I just said. One should never be looking to pick a fight – that would make me no different from those ronin. In any case, I would be no good in a fight that _I_ initiated. I could only do a reasonable job if I was defending myself. That is, I think that I have a survival instinct, but not a killer instinct. Although, in order to survive I could end up killing someone. Does that make any sense?"

Munefuyu remained silent and contemplative, but nodded to indicate his agreement. _Aha. She is definitely Miyamori Kimiko aka Kasumi Fuu. What an interesting coincidence._

Kimiko, or rather Fuu continued, "But people who are really good at jojutsu, like my Shishou, would be able to defend themselves without having to kill, unless, of course, they were facing an opponent of great skill."

A chuckle escaped Munefuyu. "Well, Kimiko, had you landed a few blows with, uhmm, a broomstick, before those ronin drew their weapons, you might have achieved the same purpose!"

Fuu squinted at Munefuyu through her glasses. "Heikichi-san! You are making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking about the suggestion you made – you with a stick, me with a bokken, against those samurai armed with shinken (real swords)."

She frowned at him in mock disapproval, placing her hands on her hips. "It isn't funny! Well, maybe a little. But you must know that in the history of Japan, there have been bokken v/s shinken duels, in which the person with the bokken won – Miyamoto Musashi, for instance. It is more to do with the mind than the weapon. As the great Yagyu Munenori once said-"

At this point Fuu lowered the pitch of her voice and gestured dramatically as she continued, "'Deception is doing something unexpected by your opponent, and surprising him. This is the martial arts. Once surprised, your opponents mind will be taken, and his skill undone. Raising your fan or hand in front of him will also take your opponent's mind. Tossing aside the sword you are carrying is also a martial art. If you have obtained the skill of No-Sword, what will a sword be to you?'"

She had delivered her speech with élan, as though she was a professional story-teller narrating a heroic war tale to a large audience. Munefuyu suppressed several chuckles, but his shoulders shook a little from the effort, especially as she quoted his father. He said, "Ah, but I am no Miyamoto Musashi...or Yagyu Munenori."

The naughty, conspiratorial expression in Fuu's eyes had returned, and her face was moderately flushed, even though she had been sipping her sake very slowly. "Heikichi-san, I have a gut feeling you would be very good with the bokken. I could teach you a few moves, you know. And then if those ronin attacked you, you could kick their backsides all the way to Edo."

Smiling indulgently at Fuu, Munefuyu ordered another plate of dumplings, and poured some more sake into her cup. "I might just take you up on that offer Kimiko. But I have a question for you: If you are so good at the martial arts, why bother to travel in disguise? I don't believe it would be illegal for a woman to carry a wakizashi or a bokken."

"It's a long story. And I really must be on my way. My aunt and uncle are expecting me back home before the Hour of the Rooster."

"There is plenty of time. And I am a good listener. I promise to escort you back to Se- I mean to wherever you are staying, well before that time. I get the feeling that you are worried about something, and sometimes it helps to get things off your chest."

-xxx-

_IV. In the Evening, at the Furin Kazan Inn_

Jin and Mugen didn't speak much during the meal, which was served to them at the reception room of the Furin Kazan Inn. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it; or rather there was nothing to suggest that any of the items had been 'laced' with the ingredients they had referred to earlier in the afternoon. The only thing that was remotely suspicious was that Hiroko had made it a point to serve them somewhat liberal amounts of sake. Mugen didn't refuse any of these offerings, but Jin restricted himself to two cups.

Tomoe and Otane made a brief appearance and then excused themselves, saying that they had to undergo some ceremonies in preparation of the ritual that was about to take place. They were both dressed in garb similar to shrine maidens, in that they wore a red hakama over a white unpatterned kimono. Hiroko, on the other hand wore a pale blue kimono tied with a black obi. She was serious and unsmiling throughout the meal, and at one point looked very severely at Jin and Mugen and remarked: "I believe you gentlemen are sceptical about what we are about to do. But a solemn and respectful attitude is essential to the success of the ritual that is to take place. I therefore suggest you leave your scepticism behind when I escort you back to the shrine."

Her tone didn't go down well with Mugen, and he was about to respond rudely before a sharp look from Jin curbed his natural instincts. Jin then turned to Hiroko and asked, "If I may enquire Hiroko-san, what exactly is involved in the ritual?"

Hiroko smiled maliciously as she started clearing the dishes that had been served to them. "You will find out soon enough, Jin-san. Tomoe-nesan will explain it to you."

She soon left the room with a tray full of used dishes, but not before she looked at them warningly, in the manner of a schoolmistress expecting untoward behaviour from her charges, and said, "I will be back soon."

After she had left, Mugen said to Jin, "As far as I can tell, there were no drugs in the food."

"Hmm. I think there may be some sort of fire ceremony involved, in which certain 'offerings' will be thrown into the fire, generating smoke of a special kind. Or perhaps we will be asked to eat or drink something during the ceremony."

"So you reckon they're going to put on quite a show for us."

"Uhm-Hmm. As per Manzou-san's research, the younger sister Otane is believed to be a medium of some sort. Perhaps she will go into a trance and be possessed by a spirit."

Letting out a very vocal yawn, Mugen stretched his arms wide. "Hope she's a good actress. It might turn out to be kind of entertaining."

"I hope so too. However, Manzou-san also said that the rituals are supposed to be disturbing and unpleasant."

"You mean the hallucinations could be scary? _Come on_ Fish-Face, there is very little that could scare us. Although, I think you should have gone slow on the sake."

"You had about three times as many cups as I did!"

"Yeah, but you are kind of delicate when it comes to sake. If there are drugs involved, you might just pass out before this crap is over. And I'm not going to carry your ass back home."

There was a faint smile on Jin's lips. "You are the one with no restraint, and therefore likely to consume too much of what they serve. It is more likely, then, that _I_ will have to carry your ass back home."

Hiroko returned a few minutes later, dressed in an outfit similar to that of Tomoe's and Otane's. "It is time," she said. "Please follow me."

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) Readers probably remember the Samurai Champloo episode Cosmic Collisions, in which all sorts of strange things happen to the trio after Jin and Mugen eat some wild mushrooms. My interpretation of that episode is that it was a hallucination, but interestingly we don't see Fuu having any mushrooms in that episode. See the AMALGAM site referenced earlier in this novel for details.

(2) Readers should brace themselves for what is to follow. I am sure that there a lot of things that are 'over the top', so to speak, and they will get even more so in subsequent chapters. But there are many over-the-top moments in Champloo, so I will not apologize for it. Whatever happens I will try to keep it as Champloo-esque as possible!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 37

_**Recherche Rituals and Rascality, Part II**_

_Kofu, Enpo Period, Year 6, Month 3, Day 20_

_I. Late Afternoon at a Tea-House in the Zenkoji District_

Fuu had begun to look the part of a plump boy, thought Munefuyu, as he observed her make short work of another plate of dumplings. What did Jin see in her? There was certainly a gamine charm about her, but in the long run that was bound to fade. The contrast between their personalities would then surely make them incompatible. But young people rarely saw such things.

On the bright side, there was a quality of robustness about her; she looked like a healthy girl who would bear him healthy children. She would also be able to appreciate Jin's dedication to kenjutsu, given that she had similar interests herself. And there were rumours that she put a higher value on the concept of _giri_ (duty/loyalty) than Jin did, at least in the conventional sense of the word. On the basis of what he had gleaned from Jin, he got the impression that she was going to follow Lord Masakuni's order to marry the other fellow – was his name Tanaka? – and unless something happened to change Lord Masakuni's mind, she would stand by that decision. If that particular trait were to rub off on Jin, he might even be persuaded to give up his ronin status and take up employment as a retainer of some daimyo.

But all these speculations aside, what on earth was she up to? Her aunt and uncle must allow her a lot of freedom, what with her miai looming over the horizon. She should be sitting put at home, helping with the preparations, like a good, demure, Japanese girl, rather than gallivanting about town in that ridiculous disguise. Yet in a way this was quite natural, given that she had spent significant years of her life unfettered from social constraints, albeit as an unsheltered and unprotected orphan child. Her desire for freedom and independence must therefore be in constant conflict with her desire for a sheltered family life.

Marrying Jin would, in a sense, resolve this conflict; he was the type of man who would allow her a lot of freedom and at the same time protect her and provide for her. From _her _point of view, then, Jin was an ideal partner in life. But would she be suitable for Jin? He could certainly do better, provided, of course, he didn't get killed in a duel with Munefuyu, on which subject Munefuyu was still undecided. Jin definitely deserved better than being saddled with the daughter of someone connected with the Kakure Kirishtan. He could, in fact, marry to his material advantage, should his past family connections become known to the world.

Fuu, sitting across the table to Munefuyu, sipping her second cup of sake, smiled at the uncertain, contemplative look on his face. "I am a good listener as well Heikichi-san, and it looks like you too are worried about something...No, thanks, I won't have any more sake. I have been sipping it slowly as you suggested, but it is definitely making me sleepy."

Although a little worried about returning to Sekisuiji Inn on time, Fuu was beginning to take a liking to the old gentleman before her. Heikichi reminded her of the elderly proprietor of the tea-house she had been waitressing at before her trip to Nagasaki; he had the same, kind and trustworthy disposition, and spoke in a gentle, grandfatherly sort of voice. There was also a dash of something she couldn't put a name to, but that dash of something was reminiscent of an intangible quality she associated with her jojutsu sensei. This combination of traits, and perhaps the influence of sake, put within her the urge to confide in him. She wanted to tell him everything – about her forthcoming miai, her love for Jin, and her lack of success in playing detective today.

She had found, to her dismay, that in her present disguise people were less inclined to tell her things. But she had managed to locate the address of Sachiko's neighbour, a garrulous elderly woman with failing eyesight, who had looked after Sachiko during her illness. The conversation with this lady hadn't been particularly fruitful; she had a tendency to go off on a tangent, digressing to subjects unrelated to the questions Fuu asked her, and Fuu had a difficult time steering her back to the topic of how her 'great aunt' spent her last days. All she was able to glean for her efforts – which had been great indeed given that she had to maintain a tone of voice that would pass off as belonging to Sachiko's great nephew from Edo – was that Sachiko had said some odd things in her delirium. Apparently Sachiko had repeatedly uttered the phrase 'purple flowers, blue flowers, and blueberries' on her death bed, in addition to 'the leaves brewed in the tea looked like comfrey leaves'. Prior to her illness she had gossiped with her neighbour about some of her co-workers at Toshitsugu's incense factory, and it seemed she hadn't gotten along very well with them.

It certainly wasn't much to show for a day's work, thought Fuu. But seeing Heikichi watching her keenly, she shook herself inwardly, making a conscious attempt to look cheerful. It would have been nice to be able to discuss her problems with such a kindly old gentleman, but there was no time. And yet her attempt to deflect his inquiry into her worries had not succeeded. Rather than respond to her request, he seemed to be waiting patiently for her to speak. So she said, "It is really a long story, Heikichi-san. Suffice it to say I tried to disguise myself because my family and friends believe that someone is trying to kill me...There, I said it – sounds dramatic, doesn't it?"

Munefuyu thought: _So they think that whoever sent Inuyama is likely to strike again_. But outwardly, he showed no signs of having made any inferences based on Fuu's remark. He said, "It does indeed. But then why take the risk of venturing out unguarded? You could stay at home."

"I, uhm, was trying to help a friend. I don't think I've been much of a help though, so I might as well have stayed at home!"

"How exactly did you plan to help your friend?"

"Well, he is kind of working on a case...helping the police, you know. I thought I might be able to help with the investigations."

_Ah, so this was a scatterbrained attempt to help Jin_. "He must be rather special, for you to want to take such a risk. Is he your boyfriend?"

It was hard to tell whether Fuu was blushing; sake had already reddened her cheeks. But the expression in her eyes was revealing enough. "I, uhm, no, I mean..."

Munefuyu smiled encouragingly at Fuu. "Come now, Kimiko, you can tell me! I referred to you as my granddaughter, remember? There isn't any reason to be shy of confiding in someone who is like a grandfather, is there?"

Munefuyu's smile was followed by a chuckle, and both were infectious as Fuu found herself responding with a shy smile and giggle. "In that case, Heikichi _Ojiisan_, I will tell you the truth. My friend – his name is Jin, by the way – is not _formally_ my boyfriend, but we, uhm, like each other."

"Ah. I take it your family doesn't approve?"

Fuu's expression changed; she stopped smiling and suddenly appeared more 'grown up' to Munefuyu. "Well, at the moment, my family doesn't have the option to approve."

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt and uncle, or rather my adopted parents, Heikichi-san, are retainers of Lord Masakuni. To cut a long story short, an omiai has been arranged for me. Lord Masakuni has suggested that I marry the groom in question."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that. But in that case, Kimiko, isn't it futile for you to pursue Jin? You cannot disobey your Lord."

"I- _we_, are hoping that Lord Masakuni changes his mind. I think if Jin does well on this case..."

There had been some confidence in Fuu's voice as she began the sentence, but her voice trailed off as she watched Munefuyu's reaction. She wasn't quite sure how to interpret the expression on his face, and pessimistically concluded that he was sceptical. Munefuyu, however, was wondering whether Jin had told her about his offer to act as go-between. Based on Fuu's response, he concluded that he hadn't.

"Tell me, Kimiko, is this man Jin really worth it? I mean, in a way you would be questioning your Lord's order...Who knows, you might be better off marrying into the family your Lord recommends. Jin too could perhaps find another woman to marry."

She looked at him a little defiantly. "But we love each other."

A snippet of information from the dossier Sakai Tadakiyo had sent him flashed in Munefuyu's mind. It seemed that the late Kariya Kagetoki, Tadakiyo's former henchman and advisor, had been very zealous in his pursuit of Jin, to the point that his spies had documented information on all sorts of trivial incidents that had occurred during his journey with Fuu and Mugen. One such incident involved Jin assisting a prostitute in escaping from a brothel and seeking refuge in the Enkiri Dera at Kamakura.

Suddenly, however, that piece of information didn't seem trivial anymore. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage. Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, he said, "Love, my dear Kimiko, can happen many times in the course of one's life. Take Jin, for instance. From what I can tell, you are obviously infatuated with him, and he is probably the first man you have been in love with. But what about _him_? Has he been in love before? If so, he can be in love again, and it is _possible_ for him to be happy with someone else. The same goes for you...you may fall for the man Lord Masakuni has picked for you."

Fuu was still defiant in her response, but some uncertainty had crept into her voice. "The past doesn't matter. Jin loves me now."

"Ah, so he _did_ fall for another woman. You see? It happens all the time. But I understand how you feel, my dear. A youngster like you is likely to make a big deal of it."

Fuu's lips trembled, and her voice was tremulous as she replied, "I don't know what will happen in the future Heikichi-san. All I know now is that I love Jin, and that I will always love Jin. As for the woman he was in love with, she was a prostitute he helped escape from a brothel, where she working to clear her husband's debt. She took refuge in an Enkiri Dera, and I believe she has been there for three years. That means she has been there long enough to be considered divorced from her husband. Had Jin still been interested, he would have gone to her wouldn't he? Anyway, the bottom line is, Jin and I will be very happy together."

After making this melodramatic speech, Fuu was close to tears, and seemed uncertain about her last remark, despite having made it emphatically. Munefuyu didn't miss the uncertainty in her voice, though, and was keen to see if he could bring her insecurities to the fore.

"He must have been madly in love with her to have taken such a risk. Brothels are well guarded, you know, and you aren't allowed to take any weapons with you when you enter one...I see Kimiko, that you are angry with me. But I am just helping you to look at things from an objective point of view."

"What I mean is this: is going against the wishes of your Lord really worth it? What about the alternative? Suppose Jin was to marry this woman at the Enkiri Dera. Isn't it possible that he would be happy with her? And isn't it possible that you could be happy with this Tanaka-"

Munefuyu realized his _faux pas_ as soon as he made it, but there was no going back. Fuu had almost frozen on the spot and there was an angry, somewhat fearful expression in her eyes. "I didn't mention his name - how do you know his name is Tanaka? Who are you?"

Her back had stiffened, noted Munefuyu, and she seemed to be on the edge of her seat as if ready to take flight at a moment's notice. Her hands were under the table, so Munefuyu couldn't see them, but he knew instinctively that they were positioned on the hilt of her bokken. He hastened to reassure her. "I am not an enemy my dear, and this meeting was accidental. There is no need to worry. I have no intention of harming you."

Fuu raised her voice, but wasn't able to control the tremors in it. "Who are you?"

"I am Yagyu Munefuyu...As you may have guessed, I too am in disguise."

Munefuyu extracted the Yagyu family seal from his bag and showed it to Fuu. He added, "Regarding my knowledge in relation to you, you must know that I am acquainted with Jin. After hearing about your background, it was just a matter of putting two and two together to make four. Besides, I am a former ometsuke officer, so I am in the business of knowing things, if you know what I mean."

Myriad expressions crossed Fuu's face, like clouds floating over the sky. First there was amazement, followed by confusion, and then embarrassment. She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. "Oooooh!"

"What is it Kimiko – or should I say Fuu?"

"I, uhm, offered to give you kenjutsu lessons. _Gomen nasai_ – I am sorry! Please forgive me; I am an _unmitigated_ idiot!"

Her hands were still covering her face, but there was a gap between her fingers and a sheepish pair of brown eyes peeped through them.

Munefuyu laughed out loudly. "Never mind, my dear, you didn't know who I was. Besides, the style of kenjutsu you learn as part of your jojutsu syllabus would be quite different from the Yagyu Shinkage Ryu style. Perhaps you could have shown me some interesting things!"

Fuu now looked at Munefuyu curiously. "Munefuyu-sama, did Jin tell you about us? I suppose he must have, otherwise how would you know about the Tanakas?"

"Yes, indeed. And it seems that he didn't tell you that he told me! How odd. He's a cautious young man, that one."

"It must have slipped his mind. There were other things he was preoccupied with."

Munefuyu knew, or rather guessed correctly, that she was referring to Mariya Enshiro's death poem, so he nodded gravely. "Did he tell you about my offer to act as go-between?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't blame him. He wasn't sure about my intentions, I suppose. Besides, it was a conditional offer."

The look of curiosity on Fuu's face had intensified. "Munefuyu-sama, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, Jin wants to marry you doesn't he? It improves his case if he is represented by a family and a go-between. Conditional on his solving this case successfully, Yoshinori-san will represent his family, and I will act as his go-between."

Munefuyu chuckled at the look of stunned amazement on Fuu's face. The girl could have been knocked down with a feather! "Why does it surprise you Fuu? Isn't it the most rational and obvious solution to your problem? Lord Masakuni cannot ignore such an offer, can he?"

"Y-yes."

"You are sceptical."

"No, Munefuyu-sama, but I am surprised. I beg your pardon, but I find it difficult to believe that someone of your status would, uhm, concern yourself with the lives of people like us. I mean, why would you _want_ to represent Jin?"

"Your honesty is quite refreshing my dear! But there are quite a few things you do not know about Jin."

Fuu tilted her head sideways and looked thoughtfully at Munefuyu. "Such as?"

"I wouldn't like to say, but I guess you will know sooner or later. You see, Jin has a certain, ah, family background. For whatever reason, he has never made that background publicly known. But a person in my position – as I said before, I was an ometsuke officer – can't help knowing things. He is the son of Lord Takeda Jinemon and Lady Takeda Masako. Lord Jinemon was a former koke of Kofu, and acted as advisor to Lord Ienobu's father."

Munefuyu smiled somewhat gravely at Fuu, who looked as though she hadn't quite digested what he said. "I am telling you this in confidence, my dear. Even Jin doesn't know that I know this."

Fuu looked questioningly at Munefuyu and waited for him to explain what he meant.

"You see, Fuu, even though I have made a conditional promise to act as a go-between, I have reservations about your marriage to Jin. Don't get me wrong – if Jin successfully solves this case, I will act as his go-between, just as I promised. But I can't help feeling that Jin, and perhaps you too would be better off without each other."

Fuu sighed and looked at Munefuyu sadly. "You feel that he is of a higher status, and therefore he shouldn't marry me."

"Hmm, that is one of the reasons. His prospects would improve if he were to marry a family of high rank. On the other hand, being married to the daughter of Seizo Kasumi might hurt his prospects...Yes, I know _that_ too."

"And then there are other issues. Jin's reputation as a swordsman precedes him. This means that there will be other swordsmen wanting to test their skill against him. By marrying him you run the risk of becoming a young widow. Yes, I see you didn't like to hear that, but you have to admit it is a distinct possibility. He is a great swordsman, but there is an element of chance involved in all battles. As a martial artist you must know that."

"I am not saying all these things to deliberately make you feel bad. As I said, I am not your enemy. I am just an old man with an experience of life that is more substantial than yours, and I am giving you my honest, objective opinion. Do you understand that?"

Fuu nodded her head in response, but was silent. It appeared as though she was making a brave effort to control her emotions, and couldn't simultaneously manage to speak.

"And now, my dear, I will escort you back to your inn as I promised. It is the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn, isn't it? On the way we can have a chat about this very interesting case that Jin is working on, and the things you found out today. How about it?"

In a low, tremulous voice Fuu replied, "Munefuyu-sama, there is no need to inconvenience yourself that way. I will be fine. But I thank you for the offer."

"No, Fuu, I insist. Your family and friends have a right to be worried. There is a danger to your life, although I can only speculate as to the source of it. You barely survived an attack recently, didn't you? One mustn't tempt fate. So please let me act as your bodyguard on your return trip to the Sekisuiji Inn."

-xxx-

_II. In the Evening, at the Inari Shrine of the Furin Kazan Inn_

The Inari shrine of the Furin Kazan Inn was surrounded on one side by cherry blossom trees, while behind it, at the edge of the compound was a thick grove of cypress trees. In the fading light of the evening it looked like a dark wall, if one were to view it from a distance. The shrine, which was partly constructed with cypress wood, was also dark and therefore camouflaged with its background, until visitors were reasonably close to it, after which it appeared to emerge quite suddenly from behind the cherry blossom tree closest to it.

Mugen, who was following closely behind Hiroko, noted that the effect was a little less startling than it would have been, if there hadn't been a light emanating from what looked like a kaguraden (dancing hall) adjacent to the main prayer building.[1] "Is the ritual going to take place there?" he asked Hiroko, pointing towards the light.

"Part of it." She turned around and treated Jin and Mugen with an I-am-in-another-world-and-not-in-a-mood-to-talk look.

"How come there's no light in the main building?"

There was no response from Hiroko, and the only sounds disturbing the blanket of silence enveloping the surroundings were the footsteps of Jin, Mugen, and Hiroko. Jin wondered whether Hiroko's lack of response was a deliberate ploy to create some sort of an atmosphere for the ritual. Indeed, to more impressionable minds, it would have seemed as though birds and insects had stopped making noises to mark the event that was about to take place, and the entire flora-cum-fauna of Kofu had halted its activity to watch the events that were about to unfold.

But Jin and Mugen were intent on being prosaic about things; they were here to observe the ritual as investigators, and there was no room for a vivid imagination, at least for the time being. Sounds of rustling leaves and creaking branches were missing simply because the evening breeze was too gentle. Birds, of course, must have gone to sleep, and the nocturnal insects were just about to get started – this was just a lull before they got their act together. So they continued to follow Hiroko quietly, with a nonchalance that was entirely without affectation.

The kaguraden (dancing hall), they observed, wasn't an open pavilion typical of most shrines. But this was understandable given there was unlikely to be a large audience for any of the dances that may take place here, and a small audience could easily be accommodated around the raised platform inside the hall, which was to some extent also visible from outside, through the entrance of the building.

The fact that the shrine had a dancing hall at all was quite surprising, given that this was a shrine belonging to the only tsukimono-suji family in town. Apart from a few travellers, and some eccentric samurai and chonin families, they were shunned by most people. They certainly conducted quite a few parties and social events for their small group of friends, but didn't invite them to religious or ritualistic events. Rituals, of course, were only conducted for 'clients'.

Following Hiroko's example, today's clients entered the kaguraden as unobtrusively as possible, walking close to the walls, avoiding the raised platform in the centre. At the centre of the platform there was a fire surrounded by a makeshift hearth, and Tomoe and Otane were sitting around it, facing the entrance. As Jin and Mugen entered they smiled politely but didn't speak, in the manner of temple nuns who had undertaken a ritual period of silence.

But Tomoe and Otane _hadn't_ taken a ritual vow of silence, and it was Tomoe who spoke first, addressing Mugen in a low, almost whispering tone of voice.

"Have you brought the item we requested?"

"Yeah. Here it is."

Mugen handed over a handkerchief belonging to Yatsuha to Hiroko, who, in turn, passed it on to Tomoe. Tomoe bent forward a little as she took the handkerchief, and the crown she was wearing glittered in the reflected light of the fire. She shifted her position a little in order to face Jin and Mugen directly.

"I will now briefly explain the ritual. First, we will have the ritual dance to summon the kami. Then comes the chanting of sutras and mantras, after which the kami will speak directly through Otane-chan here. In the final stage of the ritual, some offerings of food and drink are made to the kami. Then the two of you must consume the offerings, and then move to the main prayer hall where you light incense at the altar and pursue a vision quest."

At this point Otane, who had been gazing absentmindedly at the fire broke out of her reverie and looked at Jin. She said, quite abruptly, "Jin-san, you must consume a smaller portion of those offerings. And please remember, a dream is a dream – an illusion. You must not confuse illusion with reality."

Jin was able to maintain a neutral expression in response to Otane's remark, but he didn't say anything, careful to mask his scepticism with a polite nod and a faint smile. Mugen had raised his eyebrows and looked at Jin, but a soupcon of wariness had crept into his eyes. Tomoe, as expected, hastened to reassure Jin. "There is nothing to worry about. Visions are part of the ritual. They are for the purpose of attenuating the karmic burden of the actions you have taken today."

Mugen looked at Tomoe and raised his chin, using it to point in the direction of Otane, who had reverted back to gazing absentmindedly at the fire. "What did she mean about Fish- about Jin?"

"It is nothing of importance. Visions can sometimes be a little, well unpleasant, that's all."

Otane became attentive again, and shook her head, the light of the fire reflecting off her crown to form moving patterns of golden dots on the walls of the kaguraden. "That is not what I meant, onesan. It is the relatively pleasant dreams that one has to worry about."

"You mean hallucinations."

"Well, Mugen-san, some people call them hallucinations. Onesan and Hiroko-san call them visions, while I refer to them as dreams. The point I want to make is that sometimes these dreams feel very real, to the extent that they may be confused with reality. In such cases, it takes longer to wake up, so to speak. It is only when something very unpleasant happens to shock the person out of their dream-state that they return to consciousness."

Tomoe looked at Otane with some impatience. "Even in such cases, Otane-chan, they 'wake up' within half an hour or so." She turned towards Jin and smiled. "I believe Otane-chan believes that, uhm, you have a very sensitive disposition, and are a meditative sort of person that is very susceptible to such visions. But even if you do experience such a vision, Jin-san, there will be no harm done in the long run. There is nothing to worry about."

It was the first time Jin had seen Tomoe display a lack of composure. Furthermore, she had been a little too vehement in her attempt to dismiss Otane's warning, and was now eyeing him with a tense and watchful look on her face. But a snort from Mugen distracted her.

"You mean he's delicate. Kind of like a girl."

Jin looked at Mugen with what he hoped was a sufficiently withering gaze, and then turned to address Tomoe. "The offerings you mentioned – may I ask what they consist of?"

"Well, one dish is our family's version of ochazuke; instead of plain rice, we use red bean rice, topped with vegetables marinated in herbs and spices, and then pour tea over it. Then we have sweets and sake, and an herbal brew. Of course, the kami will taste the food and sake first through Otane-chan, and then the leftovers are consumed by all of us. You see, food blessed by the kami in this way must never be thrown away; that would be inauspicious. But divided among the four of us it will be a very small quantity."

At this point, Hiroko, who had been silent since she entered the hall, let out a peel of laughter. "Since all of us are partaking in the food, Jin-san, you needn't worry about it being poisoned!"

Tomoe glared at her. "Don't be absurd Hiroko." She glanced apologetically at Jin and added, "Hiroko has a strange sense of humour Jin-san. I mean, she doesn't really think that you are worried about the food being poisoned, she is just joking!"

Again, another unusual display of discomposure from Tomoe, thought Jin. What was she worried about?

-xxx-

_III. In the Evening, En Route to the Sekisuiji Inn_

Fuu was keen to get away from Munefuyu; the conversation she'd had with him had upset her a great deal. There was something about him that made it difficult to disregard the things he said; perhaps it was an aura of wisdom that came with old age, or the unassailable authority with which he spoke. It made one doubt one's strongest convictions, and in the case of Fuu, it was the conviction that she was meant to be Jin's partner in life that had come into question.

She wanted to run all the way back home, and seek out Jin as soon as he returned from the Furin Kazan Inn. She wanted to take refuge in his arms, and to be consoled, comforted and reassured in his gentle voice. He would then tell her that none of the obstacles Munefuyu mentioned – the differences in social rankings between them, her father's association with the Hidden Christians, or Jin's past connection to Shino – were of any relevance. He would tell her that she was the only woman he cared about, and in the end everything would be all right.

Even so, this was none other than Lord Yagyu Munefuyu; she simply could not be rude to him. Her behaviour would have a bearing on Munefuyu's assessment of Jin's performance, and her instincts told her that Munefuyu's assessment was somehow relevant to the grand scheme of things. And here she was, close to embarrassing herself by bursting into tears like a child.

She made another desperate attempt to dissuade him. "Ano...Munefuyu-sama, I do not deserve such an honour...I am quite sure I will be safe. It will be so inconvenient for you..."

After dismissively waving his hand at her, Munefuyu pulled out a wakizashi from his bag, tucking it into his obi. "There, we are all set now. Shall we go?"

Fuu sighed inwardly as she nodded her acquiescence. There was no option but to cut her losses, and file the lessons of the day for future reference. _Lesson # 1: Elderly gentlemen who look like a combination one's former boss and Shishou are frighteningly persuasive. Lesson # 2: One must not forget Aunt Ayako's dictum of 'Never Speak to Strangers'_.

As they walked out of the teahouse Munefuyu said: "Now then. Tell me about your day. Were you able to unravel any of the mysteries surrounding the kitsunetsuki case?"

Fuu pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and grimaced. "There is nothing much to tell, Munefuyu-sama. I tried to find out something about the woman who supplied the infamous kitsunetsuki list. I had a chat with her neighbour."

She summarized the conversation for Munefuyu's benefit as they negotiated their way through the somewhat crowded street on which the teahouse was located. Munefuyu made a quick but unobtrusive reconnaissance of the area as he listened. _Better to keep alert_, he thought, _just in case those two ronin entertained the idea of coming back_.

Reassured that there was no danger to them he turned to his companion. "You did very well Fuu, why do you look so glum?"

"I didn't find anything of importance."

"On the contrary, you found out some very interesting things...Did you say 'purple flowers, blue flowers and blueberries'? That was the phrase that woman kept repeating in her delirium, wasn't it?"

"Um-Hmm. Do you think it may be significant?"

"Well, I am pretty sure there is a poisonous plant which sprouts purple-violet or bluish blooms, but I can't recall what it is called. Likewise, when we are children we are often warned not to eat berries growing in the wild, aren't we? Sometimes, they can be poisonous."

"What are you trying to say Munefuyu-sama? Do you think she was poisoned?"

"Y-yes, that is certainly a possibility. Or perhaps she witnessed a murder, a murder involving poison, and knew that the murderer used such a plant to extract the poison."

Fuu noticed that Munefuyu smiling at her encouragingly, and found that she couldn't help smiling back. Perhaps he was right, and it hadn't been such a bad outing after all. "Yes, I see. That _would _be a useful piece of information. Once we identify the plant, we will know the type of poison used in these cases. If there is an antidote, then at least future victims of kitsunetsuki may be saved!"

"Perhaps. You see, Fuu, there are quite a few poisons that can produce kitsunetsuki-like symptoms, so it is by no means clear that the same poison was used in all cases. But identifying a few of the possible candidates certainly counts as progress, don't you think so?"

Munefuyu found himself relieved to see that Fuu had cheered up considerably. This puzzled him a little, as he had deliberately intended to unsettle her, and manipulate her emotions so that she decided against marrying Jin. And yet, when she was on the verge of tears, he had gone out of the way to lift her spirits.

He sighed wearily. What was it about young girls and their tears? Did they consciously use them as a weapon? This slip of a girl, although not exceptionally skilled in the martial arts, was a formidable opponent in another sense. It would be hard for a samurai to kill such a childlike young woman; there would be no honour in it. Perhaps Inuyama had a moment of uncertainty and doubt, and didn't finish the job when he could have. Of course, Inuyama had been a hardened assassin, so that sort of a thing _couldn't_ have happened. Had he gone soft in his old age? Did age have an impact of one's innate abilities? It certainly had an impact on physical strength and reflexes. Would he, Munefuyu, be at a disadvantage in a duel with Jin, because of such infirmities? Or, would his superior experience compensate for them?

-xxx-

_IV. In the Evening, at the Inari Shrine of the Furin Kazan Inn_

Mugen and Jin coordinated their movements to the music created by Tomoe and Hiroko. They had been asked to join the 'dance to summon the kami' with Otane and the other two ladies, but it was obvious that Otane was to lead the dance whereby she would go into a trance and then serve as medium for a fox spirit. Tomoe was playing a biwa( short-necked fretted lute) and Hiroko played a small kakko drum which was tied to a piece of string slinging around her neck, with a pair of sticks. Encumbered this way they couldn't fully participate in the dance, but they circled around the fire, nevertheless, competently coordinating their footwork with Otane's.

Mugen smirked as he stole a glance at Jin. _Fish-face looks funny when he dances_, he thought. As he looked up to meet Jin's eyes, he was welcomed by an answering gleam in them, and a mocking smile to go with it, indicating he had a similar opinion about Mugen's dancing. But they were here to observe, and they examined every corner of the hall as they moved around the fire. Of course, it was very likely that this ritual was just a sham – a smoke screen to cover up the real modus operandi of the murderers, which came into play _after_ the ritual had taken place. But what happened here might be important in some way, so they didn't want to miss any of the details.

They saw some ornate copper utensils in one corner, which probably consisted of the food and drink offerings Tomoe had mentioned. There were also some brass bowls with charcoal and ash; these were obviously for the purpose of burning incense. The smoke coming from one such bowl indicated that it was already in use. Jin wondered whether the leaves of a psychedelic plant were being burned in it. There was certainly an interesting smell in the room. Perhaps it was the means by which Otane was to go into a trance. But he did not feel that it had a significant effect upon him, at least not yet. He felt a little light headed, but that was probably the sake he had consumed earlier.

Otane showed symptoms of being influenced by it, although she may have been acting. Even so, one couldn't conclude with certainty that these symptoms were those one would expect as a result of inhaling fumes of a psychedelic nature. Did one moan and sigh like that when exposed to a hallucinogen? If he wasn't mistaken, those noises were reminiscent of, well, a woman having a sexual experience. Especially if one took into account the expressions on her face, one would have to say-

He averted his eyes, feeling as if he had intruded on a private moment. Looking at Mugen he knew that his co-investigator too had similarly interpreted Otane's behaviour. And as the dancing progressed, Otane was louder and more uninhibited in all her actions.[2]

Mugen too had noticed the smell as the smoke emanating from the incense burner thickened and swirled around the hall. An experience of three years ago, when he was with Jin and Fuu at the Hakone checkpoint, flashed in his mind. The smell of those burning fields of grass, was it similar to this? Maybe. But that smell had been far more potent than this one. He didn't remember much of what had happened but he knew that inhaling those fumes had rendered him oblivious to his surroundings for quite a while. Right now though, apart from a relaxing heaviness in his limbs, which was attributable to sake, there was nothing to distract him from the job at hand.

Well, so far, it had been quite entertaining. That broad Otane was putting on quite a show, throwing her arms about, panting and heaving in an erotic manner. He was worried though, that he might enjoy watching her a little too much; that would prove to be, well, uncomfortable.

As he was contemplating this idea, Hiroko, who was dancing behind him, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "There is no need to be afraid, Mugen-san. Indulgence in sensual pleasures is a way to reach a higher state of being, and thereby connecting with the kami. Should you be inclined that way, we can always find a way of making you more comfortable."

Her words were like cold water splashed on his face. It was a coincidence, of course, but the fact that she correctly read his thoughts, nevertheless annoyed him. As he turned around to look at her he was further irked by the fact that she looked triumphant and smug, and a little like a spider watching its prey, getting ready to have dinner.

He was prevented from making a suitably cutting response as the music suddenly stopped; Tomoe had signalled a halt to the proceedings, and when Mugen turned around Otane had gone still and was looking to the ceiling, her pupils dilated. Then she collapsed to the floor in a heap of red, gold, and white, buckling at her knees, falling face downwards to the floor. Jin had instinctively moved forward to help her, but Tomoe stopped him by raising her hand and whispering, "No, you mustn't touch her."

This was followed by a period of loud sutra reading and mantra chanting, with Tomoe and Hiroko positioned on either side of Otane. Jin conjectured that the sutras and mantras were in Sanskrit, a language neither he nor Mugen understood. Once they had finished reading the scrolls on which the sutras were written, they turned to chanting mantras, which were equally unintelligible to them, although they could distinguish certain repetitive sounds such as 'Om', 'Hring', 'Kling', 'Hrih', 'Hrah'. Finally, when the chanting stopped, there was a period of meditative silence interrupted only by the sounds of breathing, and the crackling and hissing of the fire.

The silence ended when Otane rose from the floor, and all eyes were turned towards her. Jin and Mugen, who had been very sceptical until then, were surprised to experience a jolt of fear as they looked at Otane. It was as if the atavistic part of their psyche fought with the rational side and won, confirming that a spirit possession had indeed taken place. In that particular moment they _believed_ that the person standing before them had Otane's body, but was not Otane. Physically, too, there seemed to be a difference – the eyes staring out of her face were different somehow, and the expression in them, particularly when they rested upon Jin and Mugen in turn, sent a shiver down their spines. Whoever, or whatever, was inside her was not a benign entity.

Tomoe stepped before them and bowed to Otane. "Kami-sama, we are honoured by your presence. May we ask your name?"

A feminine voice very different from Otane's answered. "I am Tamamo no mae."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Tomoe, and she exchanged a surprised glance with Hiroko. Tomoe and Hiroko knelt on the floor again and bowed deeply. Jin and Mugen followed suit; it was quite clear it was expected of them. Their rational side had recovered by now and they both marvelled at Otane's performance, particularly impressed with her ability to mimic a voice so different from her own.

The folklore surrounding Tamamo no mae was known to them both. Jin had first heard the story from his mother, and Mugen had recently read an anthology of tales that included kitsune stories, including that of Tamamo no mae. In a nutshell, she was a malevolent kyubi no kitsune, known to have taken human form as consort of an Indian king, and later as a concubine of Emporer Konoe. In her latter role she was considered the most knowledgeable and beautiful woman in the country. When the Emporer suddenly fell ill, her kitsune identity was discovered and pointed out as the cause of the illness. She was turned out of the court and hunted, and upon being struck by an arrow turned into a _sessho seki_ – a killing stone that caused the death of anyone who touched it. Tamamo no mae haunted the stone until the monk Genno prayed for her salvation and elicited a promise from her never to haunt the stone again.[3]

'Tamamo no mae' now glared at Tomoe, her granite-black eyes flashing. "What do you want?"

Tomoe produced Yatsuha's handkerchief and reverently offered it to 'Tamamo no mae'. "We wish you to become one with the owner of this handkerchief. Explore her weaknesses and teach her the lessons she needs."

"Hmmph. It will be done."

Tomoe and Hiroko bowed deeply again. Tomoe then rose, and said, "Kitsune-sama, please do us the honour of tasting our humble food offerings." She went to the corner of the hall, and assisted by Hiroko, brought over each of the items and served them to 'Tamamo no mae'.

The food seemed to put 'Tamamo no mae' in a good mood and she stopped glaring. She savoured the items one by one, making chomping sounds as she wolfed down the servings of ochazuke, yakimanju, and sake. Then looking at Jin and Mugen she smiled and said, in a very conversational tone," "How's the Emperor?"

Jin was quite amused by the question, but he didn't want to offend his hostesses by showing any form of scepticism, so he answered with a straight face. "We are not acquainted with the Emporer, Kitsune-sama, but I trust he is in good health. I take it you are referring to the Emperor Go-Sai?"

"No, I was referring to Emperor Konoe."

Jin cleared his throat, and avoided exchanging glances with Mugen, who was obviously struggling not to laugh. "I believe, Kitsune-sama, Emporer Konoe died more than five hundred years ago. It is now the 6th year of the Enpo period and Emperor Go-sai reigns the country."

"Oh really? Hmmph. Yes, I think someone told me, but I keep forgetting."

Hiroko and Tomoe now served the food to Jin and Mugen, and for a while there was a silence, and then 'Tamamo no mae' spoke again.

"Well then, how is Emperor Go-Sai?"

"As I said before, Kitsune-sama, I do not have the honour of being acquainted with him."

"Weren't you recommended for the position of sword instructor at the imperial court?"

Jin was a little disconcerted by her question. Around five years ago, there had been a visitor from the imperial court who had attended a few lessons at Mariya Enshiro's Kisarazu dojo. He had been quite impressed with Jin, and had indeed recommended his for the position of sword instructor at Kyoto's imperial court. Jin had been very relieved that another candidate for the post had eventually been selected; at that point he didn't want to discontinue his studies under Mariya Enshiro. Later on, though, he had regretted it, and wondered whether it had been an indirect ploy of Kariya Kagetoki's, to get rid of him. Had it come to fruition, Shishou may not have had to die.[4]

But there was no way the ladies at the Furin Kazan Inn could have known any of these details. Was this just an uncanny coincidence? Or did Otane have genuine psychic abilities? If she did, she was certainly putting it to good use in this little performance of hers.

He was spared from answering her question. She had been a little groggy when she asked it, and had fallen asleep soon afterwards. Tomoe solicitously put her in a supine position, covering her with a blanket, while Hiroko served them the 'herbal brew' that had been promised earlier.

She said, "We must now go to the main prayer hall. It is time for your vision quest."

Mugen sniffed at the bowl that had been served to him. "Aren't you guys also supposed to be eating, and, er, drinking this stuff?"

"Yes we will. But we will do so after the two of you have completed your vision quests. We want to make sure that you are all right after you have had the visions. As Tomoe-nesan said, they can be disturbing. We just want to make sure you leave this place safe and sound."

Jin gulped down his serve of the brew, and Mugen followed suit, muttering under his breath, "We weren't told of this!"

* * *

[1] I have been a little careless with the details of the shrine of the Furin Kazan Inn, but it is a household shrine, so I am taking some license with it. Typically, with public shrines there would buildings and structures of the sort you see in the discussion of the shrine in chapter 3 of this novel – i.e, a temizuya, honden, heiden and kaguraden, where the kaguraden or dance hall is typically an open pavilion. Private shrines would have only one prayer hall and a Torii gate.

[2] I couldn't find any direct description of rituals that cause kitsunetsuki, so the ritual of this chapter is pretty much a 'made up' one. But it is not entirely without factual foundations; for the details please see the author's note below.

[3] For details about the legend of Tamamo no mae, see Wikipedia and references therein. Obviously, the Tamamo no mae here does not behave like an omniscient kyubi no kitsune introduced earlier in the novel! Well, there are many possible rationalizations for that, and I leave them to the reader's imagination.

[4] In one of the Samurai Champloo Manga volumes, Jin tells another character that he was once recommended as swordplay instructor at the imperial court, so this bit may be considered canonical. The rest of the details – i.e. Kariya had something to do with it – are from my imagination.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry, it took longer to type this up than I thought it would, so it is a few days late. (Jin-Fuu fans, sorry there are no Jin-Fuu scenes, but there will be some coming up soon enough. But there were bits of fluff here and there in this installment, and I hope they pleased you.)

Some comments are in order in relation to the ritual of this chapter:

(1) There is a ritual in The Pale Horse as well, and in a nutshell it involves spirit possession, and some Western occult practices, such as drawing certain signs on the floor and the sacrifice of a cockerel. The objective is very clearly the death of the intended victim. In this case the ritual doesn't explicitly specify death for the intended victim Yatsuha; Tomoe asks the fox spirit to possess her and 'teach her the lessons she needs'. But the _rumour_ surrounding the ritual in Kofu, is that it is intended to cause death. Furthermore, the ritual in The Pale Horse did not involve any 'dance to summon the spirit', 'vision quests' or 'hallucinogenic brews'.

(2) As I said in the footnote above, I couldn't find explicit details on rituals causing kitsunetsuki, so I constructed one based on various practices involving either 'white' or 'black magic' that I could find for that period. On the one hand there were the rituals of Tantric or Vajrayana forms of Buddhism, which were brought into Japan through China by the monk Kukai, aka Kobo Daishi. While there is mention of certain Tantric rituals for the sake of gaining supernatural powers, including becoming employers of foxes, there was no description of rituals causing fox possession of another person. Likewise, there were the Miko rituals of the Shinto religion, and these typically involved a 'dance to summon the kami' who then speaks through the 'miko' or medium. Again, the purpose of these rituals was different - they could involve attempts to heal the sick, gaining blessings for a good harvest, or finding lost articles, but never anything like 'kitsunetsuki'.

So what I constucted here was a miko ritual combined with a dash of some tantric elements. Tantric philosophy, loosely speaking, encourages indulgence in sensual pleasures as a route to spiritual enlightenment, and to that end various left field practices (such as esoteric sexual practices and drugs) that are taboo in mainstream religions are used in their Tantric counterparts. In the ritual described above, Otane is probably 'visualizing' a sexual act, as is done in the case of some Tantric rituals, and there are drug induced hallucinations involved. Actually, psychedelic brews have been used in shamanistic/religious practices all over the world for thousands of years. (See Wikipedia article on psychedelic plants).


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters

* * *

Author's note: I don't like the idea of putting up only a part of an 'episode', but the rest of it will take some time to write, and I also don't want to have too long a delay between updates. So here it is. I would also like to inform readers who don't have an alert subscription to this story that in the next update they will not find it in the default samurai champloo page, as I will be changing the rating to M. So please click on the 'All ratings' option when you look for the story.

* * *

Chapter 38

"_Think in this way of this fleeting world: As a star at dawn, a bubble in a stream; a drop of dew, a flash of lightning in a summer cloud, a flickering lamp, a phantom, and a dream."_

_The Diamond Sutra_

_**Visions and Verisimilitude, Part I**_

_I. At the Sekisuiji Onsen Inn_

"So, Fuu-chan, how did it go?"

Fuu hesitated before answering. Exactly how much of this day's happenings should she relate to Hideo? It might be prudent to wait for Jin, and see what he had to say, before she told her uncle about her meeting with Munefuyu. After all, Jin hadn't even told her about Munefuyu's offer to act as go-between, and perhaps he had a good reason not to. But there was no harm in narrating the details of her interview with Sachiko's neighbour.

"So-so. I found out some things that might be useful, but I am not sure."

Hideo waved an index finger at Fuu in mock admonishment. "What? You are not sure? You should have seen how Ayako-san nagged me for allowing you to go on your little investigating trip today. And Miyoshi-sama too was asking about you. He expressed an interest in meeting you, you know, and it was very awkward to explain your absence. So you'd better have something to show for your efforts."

They were in the dining hall of the inn, waiting for Ayako to join them for dinner. Under normal circumstances Fuu would have dreaded the prospect of facing her aunt, but today her mind was preoccupied with other things. First, there were the revelations of Munefuyu and the urgent need to discuss them with Jin. Secondly, she was a little worried about Jin and Mugen. True, they had said that they might be late in returning, but she had a sense of foreboding about the ritual _per se_, and couldn't rest easy until they had returned safe and sound.

Because of this sense of unease, she was only 'half present' as she summarized her findings for Hideo's benefit. Hideo's response, though, was quite enthusiastic. "Yes, those are useful bits and pieces of information, Fuu. That sentence, 'Leaves brewed in the tea looked like comfrey leaves,' is rather interesting, isn't it? Brewing comfrey leaves in tea is a remedy often recommended by physicians for ailments of the liver. But one has to be careful; accidents can happen sometimes. I once heard of a case in which the leaves of a foxglove plant were confused by a self-medicating novice student of medicine to be comfrey leaves. The consequence of that mistake was fatal!"

"Foxglove, huh? Does it have purple or blue flowers? And blue berries?"

"I think it has purple flowers. And there is another poisonous plant which Europeans call Belladonna; I believe it has blue coloured berries. But any physician would know about those sorts of things. Perhaps you should ask Dr. Watanabe, when he is here to check on your wounds...How are your wounds, by the way? Do you still feel pain?"

"Not too much. There's a pinching feeling _there_ if I walk too fast, and it itches quite a bit." She rubbed the abdominal area she was referring to gingerly.

Hideo caught hold of her wrist, restraining the rubbing motion of her hands. "No, no, don't do that. It might get infected if you scratch it. What about the cut on your right arm? Is that all right? Your pulse feels a little quick, by the way – you don't have fever, do you?"

"Oh, no, I am all right. Don't worry, Ojisan, that cut on my arm was just a scratch anyway. Even the stomach wound isn't too deep. You should have seen the kind of wounds Jin and Mugen recovered from, at Ikitsuki-shima."

There was a deep and heavy sigh from Hideo, as though he was releasing the weight of the world from his shoulders in one cycle of breath. "Those two young men are much stronger than you Fuu-chan...But it is quite worrisome to know that the kinds of people who have been hired to kill you are the likes of Kariya Kagetoki and Inuyama. From now on, I hope at least one of your friends, either Jin or Mugen, are available to guard you."

"They will be. Today they had to go for that kitsunetsuki ritual, as you know."

"Ah, yes, I wonder when they'll be back. It is getting rather late, isn't it?"

-xxx-

_II. At the Inari Shrine: The Shared Hallucinations of Jin and Mugen_

Jin and Mugen stood on a beach. Vast expanses of three colours filled their surroundings. Their feet were on golden sand which stretched over the horizon on one side of them as far as they could see. On the other side was the moving aquamarine-blue mass of the ocean and above them was the azure-blue of a cloudless sky. It was bright, like in the middle of a day, and yet the crystalline shaped star positioned in the middle of the blue sky could be looked at; its light wasn't a blinding one. There was a strange feeling of lightness, accompanied by a feeling of inversion, made possible by the fact that somehow one could think of the sky as the bottom and the sand-and-water as the top of one's environment.

"Weird," said Mugen. "Another shared hallucination, huh? Better than the last one, though. Nice to be here, than in some mouldy old bunch of caves full of dead people."

Jin took in the landscape, a gentle breeze shifting his forelocks and his clothes as he turned. "Perhaps, but we can't be sure. You could be part of my hallucination. Only when this is over will it be possible to confirm that we saw the same things."

A speck of something dark was suddenly visible on the horizon at the shifting border the ocean made with the sand. It appeared to be moving, inching slowly towards them.

"It feels very real, and quite natural," said Jin. "One can smell the sea, and the breeze feels just as it should, and yet there is something very unfamiliar about all this. I don't think I have seen any place like this before."

"It's Nirai Kanai."

"Hmm?"

"Well, like the Nirai Kanai of my dreams. Back in Ryukyu, folks believe it's where spirits go to seek peace." Mugen pointed at the horizon, towards what now appeared to be a moving line of dots. "Those dudes stay in this place."

"Ah. This is like the 'Paradise' of the Ryukyuan religion, and those are the gods...But why am _I_ here?"

"Dunno."

Both fell silent as they waited for the moving queue of gods approaching them. Their shapes were visible now – they looked male, with grass skirts reaching their knees, and wreaths on their heads. The exposed parts of their bodies – faces, arms, torsos and legs – appeared to be caked with mud, and each of them carried a staff in his right hand. As they moved closer, it seemed to Jin and Mugen that the queue didn't have an end, like a line of gods stretching infinitely to the horizon and beyond. They looked identical, and made only one pair of footprints in the sand, each god's feet falling neatly into the footprints left by the previous god in the queue.

The line stopped moving as the first god in the queue faced Mugen, and spoke to him.

"Your _mabui_ – the essence of your spirit – is here again, but you do not seek rest. Do you know why?"

The god's voice had been a little husky, with a pitch belonging to that ambiguous range in which it could be classified as either feminine or masculine, surprising Jin a little. He looked at Mugen, who was unconcerned, shrugging his shoulders as he replied, "Nope. Looks like _you_ do, so _you_ tell me."

"You have brought the mabui of another person with you – as anchor – to pull you back in case you are tempted to stay."

"I'm not tempted to _stay_ here. He's just tagging along, I guess."

The god smiled, and it was followed by a smile from the god who was next in the queue, and then by the third, and so on like a series of smiles being transmitted like a domino-effect through the line of gods, extending to the horizon and beyond.

"You are here because you have questions."

"Nope."

Jin moved closer to Mugen, grasping one of his hands at the elbow. "_Baka_ – idiot. Ask a question!"

Mugen shook off Jin's hand. "I ain't got any questions Fish-Face, so shut up."

The gods continued to stare smilingly at Mugen. The god who was second in the queue now spoke: "Doesn't matter. At this stage you are not ready for a _complete_ answer. So you will only get a partial one."

The scene changed dramatically in the next moment. They were now inside the corridor of a house, following an old woman dressed in a white kimono with a colourful pine-and-cherry blossom motif. She had iron-gray hair knotted into a severe bun at the back of her head, and seemed oblivious to their presence.

She went into a room and offered prayers at the altar, and then appeared to be making a report of some sort, in a language Jin conjectured to be Ryukyuan. He understood fragments of it; it had a grammatical structure similar to Japanese, along with some common vocabulary. Mugen, of course, understood it quite well, but was puzzled. This was definitely Ryukyu, but not Miyako-shima, where he grew up. The Miyako-shima he knew didn't have traditional Ryukyuan households of this type; they had all been destroyed by its criminals and vagrants.

"What is she saying?"

"She's making some kind of report to her ancestors. Seems she's upset about a dude called Kenji."

"Her grandson?"

"Yup. He's having an affair with a broad. The old dame doesn't approve."

The woman left the room and returned to the corridor, making her way outdoors to the backyard of the house. Jin asked, "Do you understand the significance of this? It must have something to do with the question you have in mind."

"There's no question in my mind. Got no idea what this is about."

They followed the woman to an annex that evidently served as a kitchen, with a series of earthen stoves demarcated by a surrounding square of bricks. The hearth included an area in which three stones were placed, and before which the old woman knelt, addressing the 'hinukan' or kitchen god as she made a similar report to the one she had made at the 'butsudan', i.e. the altar of the ancestors. Then she moved out of the annex and walked towards what seemed like a privy, going by its outward appearance, and the acrid smell of waste that came from it.[1]

Jin said, "It seems that we can smell and feel things in these visions. What is she doing now? Perhaps we should, uhm, stay away."

"I vote we stay away too. Although, the broad isn't going there to _use_ it. She's just going to make another report to the _furu no kami_ (god of the toilet). Same crap."

"How do you know?"

"Someone told me when I was a kid. About customs they followed in Hateruma-shima, another Ryukyuan island."

The scene changed again and they were now inside what appeared to be a dojo. There were two rows of students seated in seza, all dressed in white trousers and jackets. Facing them was a middle aged man of a muscular build, obviously the instructor of the martial art in question, demonstrating a form, which involved a series of choreographed movements having the appearance of a dance. It was an 'empty-hand' form of martial art, in that it didn't involve the use of weapons.

Their attention, however, was soon diverted, as they heard a series of footsteps coming towards the entrance, which was diagonally across to them at the other end of the hall. And when a tall, dark haired man dressed in a brown and beige striped kimono with black trousers appeared, bowing at the entrance, there was a sharp intake of breath from both Jin and Mugen.

The man – who had surprised them because of his undeniably striking resemblance to Mugen – waited at the entrance, attempting to catch the eye of the instructor and then bowed again, murmuring an apology for being late, and asking for permission to attend the class. The instructor returned the bow and nodded somewhat sternly at him. The man entered, walking along the walls until he had reached the corner in which Jin and Mugen were standing, going into an enclosure created by a shoji screen positioned there.

Jin asked, "Is that supposed to be some relative of yours? Are we seeing something from your past?"

Mugen replied, quite emphatically, "No."

"He looks exactly like you."

"No, he doesn't. Too much of a pretty boy."

"Well, if you washed your hair and had a bath more often, you would look exactly like him. And I think he was wearing a pair of blue earrings, just like yours."

"Yeah, I wondered about that. But lots of people in these parts wear those things. I've had mine since I was a kid."

The man came out of the enclosure. He was now clad in a uniform similar to what the other students were wearing, and had taken off his earrings. He then seated himself in seza at the corner, apparently waiting to catch the eye of the instructor again. The instructor, after having finished demonstrating the application of a technique on one of the students, nodded at him, saying, "You may now join the class, Kenji."

Mugen and Jin exchanged a glance; they had both recollected the previous scene in which Kenji's name had come up in the 'reports' made by the old woman. Kenji now joined the students and seated himself at the 'senior end' in the front row, towards the right end facing the dojo's altar.

Jin asked, hesitantly, "Could this...This person Kenji – could he be your father?"[2]

"Can't answer that. Didn't know who my father was."

Mugen didn't look at Jin, and yet felt his eyes upon him. It made him uncomfortable. While he was sure that his short and abrupt answer had discouraged Jin from asking a follow-up question, there was no knowing what the blighter would conclude about his state of mind. Knowing him, it was bound to be some sentimental crap. So perhaps it was better to speak and set him straight.

"As I said Fish-Face, I don't know why we're seeing this. Didn't know who my father was, and didn't want to know who he was. I vaguely remember I had a mother. She died when I was a kid. Don't even remember what she looked like."

There was some harshness to Mugen's tone, and Jin knew very well how to read it – he was angry. In the case of Mugen, though, there was always a latent anger burning within, and it came to the surface when provoked by some stimulus. In recent years, some of it had dissipated, cooled even, as he had found release fighting for justice on the streets of Edo as otokodate (street knight). And perhaps, hoped Jin, his friendship with Mugen had made a difference.

He decided to venture another question. "It was your mother who told you about the customs of Hateruma-shima, wasn't it? Did she tell you anything about your father?"

Mugen was prevented from answering immediately, as their attention was attracted by a sparring session between Kenji and the instructor. It was more like a real fight than a sparring session, and it was obvious to both Jin and Mugen that Kenji had great skill in the martial arts in question.

Mugen said, "That's _quanfa_ – a fighting style that comes from China. Pechin of Ryukyu – they're kind of like samurai - practise it."[3]

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, well, there's not much to tell. She said he died before I was born. She went to Miyako-shima after he died, and I was born there."

The sparring session between the instructor and Kenji ended; for all intents and purposes it had been a draw. But almost immediately afterwards, another student requested a sparring session with Kenji, and the instructor nodded curtly in the affirmative, even though it was obvious that Kenji was exhausted at the end of the session with him.

Mugen found that he was smiling to himself as Kenji proved to be too strong for the other student, in spite of the fact that he was tired and the other student had fought ferociously, as though he wanted to kill Kenji. There was a strange, somewhat uplifting feeling inside Mugen at this point, something akin to what he had experienced on another occasion. That was three and something years ago, when Jin had defeated the challenge of that other fellow – was his name Bunta? Ogura Bunta? – from Jin's old school. What was this feeling? Pride? No. It was simply a validation of one's instinctive feelings about the outcome of a situation. If you were proven right there was a reason to be smug about your instincts. That was all.

Jin smiled to himself as well; he had noticed Mugen's smirk, his folded arms and cocky expression. But he looked away as he knew that Mugen didn't want to openly acknowledge any of the emotions he had experienced. Besides, there was something _else_ that had caught his attention, and he wanted to observe it closely. There had been something very personal about the way the other student had fought Kenji; his attacks had an intensity that could only have been driven by hatred.

The other student had schooled his features to a semblance of inscrutability, but his eyes betrayed the emotions burning within, like a volcanic hot-springs beneath frozen snow. But almost as soon as Jin focussed his attention on the other student the landscape changed and they were back to 'Nirai Kanai' facing the queue of gods.

Mugen struggled with his curiosity as he stared at the smiling gods. He was keen to stick to his resolve of not questioning the gods, and yet he badly wanted to ask, 'Who was that guy Kenji?'

The gods kept smiling and said, in unison this time, "You will have more dreams. Observe them, and you will know. You may go now."

Saying this they vanished, or the queue turned and receded into the horizon; it was hard to tell which because it happened so quickly.

Jin said, "Where do they expect us to go?"

"Out of here."

"How do we do that?"

"We jump into the water. That's how one enters Nirai Kanai, so I'm guessing that's how one gets out of here."

-xxx-

_III. At the Sekisuiji Inn_

Ayako's silence during dinner had spoken volumes to both Fuu and Hideo; they now sat in a dining hall of Sekisuiji Inn very quietly, like children chastened by an adult after having been naughty. They were both very subdued, speaking now and then, after long pauses between short conversations in low voices.

Fuu nervously drummed her fingers on the table, echoing the sound of the light rain that was falling on the rooftops of the inn. "I am worried Oji-san. It is really late and they aren't back yet. Ah-ah-ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Fuu. I hope you aren't going to catch a cold. Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll wait up for them and let you know when they are back."

"They should have been back by now."

Hideo looked at his niece, who had pursed her lips, and didn't look like she wanted to leave. "I don't think they will come back any time soon, Fuu."

"Why not?"

"I think these rituals they have in the Furin Kazan Inn take a while...How do I know? Well, our friend Akemi-san was in a mood to gossip again. It seems that the rituals can last the entire night, and can be, ah, quite decadent. From her description, I got the impression that there were drugs involved."

Fuu looked up at her uncle, her eyes widening. "But...they will be all right, won't they?"

"Of course. Those two are full-blooded young blokes. I bet they will enjoy the rituals. There's no harm in that Fuu-chan; boys will be boys. Don't worry about it."

-xxx-

_IV. At the Inari Shrine: The Shared Hallucinations of Jin and Mugen_

Jin was inclined to question Mugen about their method of departure from Nirai Kanai, but Mugen simply caught the lapel of his kimono and ran into the ocean, dragging Jin with him. They were soon submerged in the water and to Jin's surprise he found that he was able to breathe in it. But he adjusted to the idea immediately. After all, this was a hallucination – a vision, rather, given the sense of peace and upliftment, exhilaration even, that went with it. He followed Mugen's lead in throwing his arms forward, diving in a downward direction. They were moving faster than he would have imagined possible, as if some invisible force was assisting them.

It would be impossible for either of them to verbalize their experience, had they been asked about it. There was a strange sense of oneness with the environment around them, as though every atom of their surroundings was an extension of themselves. There was no sense of 'I', as they could see, sense and feel everything in the ocean from the perspective of _every_ part of it. They journeyed through a vast expanse, and yet it could feel as though they had not moved at all, or moved very rapidly, whichever way they looked at it. If they were to take the former view, there was no sense of having moved even as they reached the 'end point' at which they emerged, on the other side of the ocean – they had been at the end as well as the beginning _at the same time_, they had seen – no, had experienced _being_ – all the creatures, large and small, that inhabited the ocean.

So when they emerged at the other side, beautiful as it was, they couldn't appreciate it because of a sudden sense of emptiness that came from being disconnected or 'switched off' from their surroundings. Jin was now Jin, and Mugen was Mugen, and they were watching 'the other side' as distinct from themselves. The water on their clothes and bodies had miraculously dried-off, as though they had never been inside the ocean at all.

The other side was, in a sense, a mirror image of Nirai Kanai, except that the sky was an indigo blue of the night, with a gigantic moon in the middle of it, its light very bright, casting long, pale shadows where they stood. There was a sense of gravity, a heaviness that induced a strange fear, the apprehension that the moon would somehow fall on top of them.

"I think this is from your mind," said Mugen.

"Why?" Jin turned around, casting a quick glance in all directions.

"Well, it's your turn, I think."

"Hmm. It will be nice if we see something similar in spirit to what we saw at Nirai Kanai."

Mugen wondered whether Jin wished to see his parents. Or did he want to see that teacher of his, Mariya Enshiro? In those brief moments they were in the ocean – for now they felt brief – he had known everything about Jin, including having a perception of his past experiences. The memory and insight of those feelings had since gone, or rather, been pushed to a corner of his mind, a thick mist surrounding them. But he knew there was a great sadness in Jin from having killed Mariya Enshiro. And he knew that there was a part of Jin that was waiting for a karmic punishment of some sort – no, actually _wanting_ a cosmic retribution for that act.

"Fish-Face, I sure hope you aren't going to come up with something dark and gloomy."

Jin didn't answer, preoccupied with some shapes that seemed to be flitting across the moon like shadows of birds. Mugen too spotted them, and they were flying in the direction of where Jin and Mugen stood. As they came closer, their shapes took a more distinct form; they were women dressed in flowing white robes.

"I think they are dakinis," said Jin.

A group of about eight of them swooped down to where they stood, making a circle around Jin and Mugen. They were identical down to every respect – their pale oval faces, the shapes of their features, the texture of their waist-length black hair, and their golden-brown fox-like eyes. The non-humanness of their eyes was striking, accentuated by the fact that they had a predatory look in them, with all the eight pairs alighting on Jin. Soon, another eight pairs of eyes watched Jin, as an outer circle of dakinis surrounded the first one. Then there was another eight, and another, until the dakinis numbered sixty-four.[4]

Mugen asked, "Why are they looking at you like that?"

"I am not sure."

Another voice spoke, as a female form distinct from the dakinis, mounted on a white fox flew down to the centre of the eight concentric circles of the dakinis, close to where Jin and Mugen stood. "You are not sure? Really, Jin, you should have learned to be a little less cautious by now. Why don't you speak your mind?"

Jin turned to look at the new arrival and conjectured that she was Uga no Mitama no kami, a female version of Inari. Or was she Ukemochi no kami? There were so many versions of Inari, both female and male, that it was hard to tell. But she was definitely Inari, going by the red and golden robe she was wearing, the pale wide face and dark hair, and the sheaf of rice that she was carrying. Of course, there was also that white kitsune she was mounted on.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You figured out that these females surrounding you were dakinis. How did you know that?"

"I had heard mythological stories involving them, when I was a child. I vaguely remember the stories, but I recall that dakinis are deities with the ability to fly."

"Aa-Ha. So when you replied with 'I am not sure' to Mugen's question, what were you thinking of?"

Jin looked a little perplexed, and replied after a pause, "There is another thing I remember about dakinis – they like to feed on human hearts. They were granted a special ability by the Buddha – the ability to know when someone is about to die, six months before it is their time. That way they were able to feed on human hearts immediately after a person died, rather than hunt humans who were alive."

"Hmm. And based on that story, why do you think they are 'looking at you like that' as Mugen put it?"

"I don't know. But since this is a dream, a vision perhaps, they are symbolic of something. If I were to interpret it as a dream, I might even think of it as a prophecy of death, as dakinis only seek those who are about to die. Alternatively, the dakinis may represent a _fear_ of death."

The goddess laughed; it was an echoing, reverberating sound that seemed to ride upon the waves crashing on the shore of the ocean. "Ah, Jin, that's what I like about you. You are so amusingly cerebral about things sometimes. But you use that analytical mind of yours to cover up the emotional and sensitive side of you, which is a shame, really."

Mugen whispered to Jin, "Geez, she talks a lot. Who is she, by the way?"

The goddess laughed again. "Yes, Jin, why don't you tell him? Who am I?"

"You are Inari, the kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, industry, and worldly success."

"Hmm. Fertility, rice, agriculture, industry, and worldly success. That must puzzle you quite a bit, mustn't it? You are trying to figure out what I symbolize in this dream. Go on, I'd like to hear what you think."

Jin frowned, and paused a little before he answered. "I am not sure, Inari-sama. You symbolize a hope of prosperity and well being, I guess. But-"

"Ah, _a hope of prosperity and well being_. Not quite the concerns of a warrior like you, hmm? The dakinis you understood – a warrior is always prepared to die. To put it somewhat dramatically, in the words of a samurai from this, ah, Tokugawa period, 'The way of the samurai is the way of death'. But prosperity and wellbeing, rice and agriculture – those things are for ordinary people with ordinary lives - for peasants, merchants and artists perhaps, not for a dashing swordsman like you. So you must be very confused to see me."

Jin sighed. "Inari-sama, I am no different from others in that respect. Yes, I am a swordsman, and I am proud of it. But I don't believe that 'the way of death' is the way for me. I am, of course prepared to die for the things I believe in, and the people I love. But all I want is the experience of an ordinary life."

Inari smiled a mysterious smile. "Oh really? Well, that's not too much to ask for, is it? But it is difficult for a person like _you_ to have an ordinary life. Perhaps you will, but then again, maybe not. But I will try to help. Good luck!"

-xxx-

_V. At the Inari Shrine_

Mugen woke up from his dream to the strong smell of incense, feeling a little disoriented. Where was he? Oh, yes, this must be at the main prayer hall of the shrine, although he couldn't remember getting here. Beyond the misty haze of incense he could see a brass statue in a square enclosure of iron railings. That must be a statue of Inari, going by the fox, and the rice ball in one hand. But wasn't Inari supposed to be a female, like in that dream? Although, sometimes, females had beards too.

The faint light provided by the charcoal in the incense burners made it difficult to see things, but he quickly surveyed the surroundings, looking for Jin. There he was, against the wall, sitting cross-legged in a meditative position. So, obviously, he hadn't woken up yet.

He walked around the narrow space between the walls of the prayer hall and the railing of the enclosure, trying to get the circulation back in his legs. Where were those broads, Tomoe and Hiroko? Since Otane was asleep, those two must have brought them here.

He thought he heard some whispering voices coming from outside the entrance of the hall, and assuming them to belong to his hostesses, walked out to meet them. He saw Tomoe first, who looked like she was about to enter the hall.

Tomoe said, "Ah, finally! We have been waiting for the two of you to come out...What about Jin-san?"

"He's inside, sleeping, I think."

Hiroko too had joined them, and addressed Tomoe. "It should have been over by now, for both of them."

Mugen said, "That was strong stuff you had us drink. Fish-Face will be out a little longer. He's like that."

Tomoe shook her head and started to walk towards the hall. "It has been well over an hour. He should be awake by now."

Mugen followed her back into the prayer hall; Tomoe and Hiroko positioned themselves on one side of Jin, with Mugen sitting on the opposite side, all of them observing Jin closely. He was as still as frozen snow, his eyes closed, and appeared to be breathing very slowly.

Mugen said, "I'll wake him."

He had placed a hand on Jin's shoulder, and was about to shake him, but Tomoe restrained him, gently removing his hand. "No, Mugen-san, you must allow the vision quest to be completed."

"We've gotta get back to the Sekisuiji Inn at some point. Might as well wake him."

"No! As I said before, in some cases it takes longer. But I am sure Jin-san will have completed the vision quest in about an hour. Surely you can wait until then?"

"I don't mind. But what if he doesn't wake up in half an hour?"

"Then we wait a little longer. I am sure it will be all right. As you can see, he seems to be breathing normally."

"Yeah, but it's kinda unusual for him not to wake up when we've been sitting around him talking. Even when he's drunk and stoned, I'd expect his instincts to be intact."

"What do you mean, Mugen-san?"

"He's a swordsman. A good one, I have to admit. Right now though, he's sleeping like a baby. Any idiot could kill him."

"Well, we don't intend to kill him, do we? His instincts, Mugen-san, would kick in only if he sensed danger. There's no danger here."

Mugen turned to look at Tomoe, a wry expression on his face. "Really? How do I know you haven't deliberately poisoned him? And why did that sister of yours give us that strange warning?"

"Mugen-san, you drank and ate exactly the same things. What my sister said is irrelevant. In some cases people explore the dream environment a little more, and therefore have longer visions. I don't think there is any harm in letting Jin-san take his time."

"Well, if he's confused about it being a dream or reality, then he needs to be woken up."

"He will eventually be able to realize that himself. There is no need."

"I'll wait for another half an hour. If he doesn't wake up by then, you give me a bit more of that stuff. I'll go into his dream, and yank him out of there."

"What? I don't understand what you mean, Mugen-san."

"We had a shared hallucination before I woke up. He was in my dream, and I was in his. Both of us saw the same crap. So if I go in there again, I can tell him to snap out of it."

"Mugen-san, what you are saying isn't possible. As far as I know, there is no such thing as a shared vision. Jin-san may have appeared in your dream – he could have been part of it in that sense."

"Nope. We'd shared a hallucination before, after eating some mushrooms. This one seemed like a shared one too. We can confirm that once Fish-Face wakes up."

"Yes, that's fine. Just let him wake up first. It is too dangerous to give you _another_ serve of that brew. You must realize that it was fairly potent."

"Yeah, I am still feeling it in my body. I could probably have another hallucination if I tried."

"Well then, please _don't_ try. What if Jin-san wakes up and you are hallucinating? This could go on forever."

"You have a point. But if he doesn't wake up in another half-hour, something will need to be done. Maybe, one of you broads can go get a doctor."

"A doctor? There's no need."

"There is, if I say so. And I'm not Fish-Face, so I'll have no problems _making_ you get a doctor. Basically, the deal is that if one of you goes and gets a doctor, I won't kill the other one."

Tomoe smiled, somewhat sardonically. "You don't mean that Mugen-san. But yes, perhaps something will need to be done, if Jin-san takes too long."

* * *

[1] For Ryukyuan customs and religion see relevant Wikipedia articles and references therein. I haven't tried to be particularly accurate in relation to the details, though, and I suppose I don't need to, given that I am writing about a dream. But I like to have a certain verisimilitude imparted to my story, and hence you see some historical references in this chapter (and in others, for that matter).

[2] Readers may recall that in chapter 20 of this novel, the kyubi-no-kitsune mentions Mugen's father Gushiken Kenji. I suppose making the guy wear earrings similar to Mugen is a rather Bollywoodish idea; in the 1980s there were plenty of Bollywood movies involving long-lost relatives being united after identification via family heirlooms. But I have no intention of re-uniting Mugen with his relatives, at least in this novel. Sometimes an earring is just an earring!

[3] The Pechin class of Ryukyu were known for practising a weaponless martial art that eventually developed into various styles of Okinawan Karate. The origins of these styles were typically the Chinese kung fu forms, specifically the White Crane style. An internet search will provide the details for those who are interested.

[4] Dakinis, as described in a previous chapter are mythological characters somehow tied to Inari and kitsune folklore. The number of dakinis chosen for this dream is somewhat arbitrary; I believe there is a temple of 64 dakinis back in India, where the dakini concept originates, and I guess that's how the number entered my head.

* * *

Author's note:

Many thanks to reviewers for their thoughtful and detailed comments. Also thanks to readers for hits, favs, and alerts.

I suppose that starting with this chapter I am moving into the realm of things that are weird or over the top, and the 'hallucination episode' may seem like a digression from the frame story. But I can't do anything other than go with the flow, at least for the time being. I suppose that I could have chosen to have a short hallucination for both of them and be done with it, but it was Jin's part of the hallucination that has kind of possessed me and is begging to be written, even though it might be perceived as _extremely_ over-the-top. I don't know when that update is going to arrive - I haven't written it yet and it is expanding as I write even though I am desperately trying to write it in succinct fashion. Anyway, I must stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed this update.

Cheers,

seven samcham


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's notes:

The concept/idea for Jin's dream is, in part, inspired by the Japanese folktale 'The Dream of Akinosuke', and an episode from Star Trek: The Next Generation, titled 'The Inner Light'. The episode in question was the 25th of Season 5 in that series, and was written by Morgan Gendel. (More on this in the author's note at the end of the chapter.)

As before, I am reluctant to put this up because it is one part of an 'episode' in the story. But work is getting in the way of completing it, so I will compromise by putting up a partial installment rather than keeping readers waiting.

Some warnings are in order: Readers might find it annoying as this and a few more chapters to follow will end up forming a 'story within a story'; i.e it will be a while before Jin wakes up from his dream. It will be a weird bunch of chapters, requiring a willing suspension of disbelief. There will be high melodrama and sentiment. There will be history, economics, and economic history. (But I will try my best not to make it too educational!). There will be adult content. In this chapter it appears in the form of some ribald and risque material, and later on, when I figure out what 'explicit' means in ffnet jargon, there may be, ahem, other stuff. (The M rating requires that there is 'no explicit content', but going by other ffnet literature it is interpreted quite liberally. I don't think anything in the chapter to follow is too 'explicit' but if anyone thinks so, please let me know.)

* * *

Chapter 39

_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream_

_First stanza from 'A Dream Within a Dream' by Edgar Allan Poe_

_**Visions and Verisimilitude, Part II**_

This was obviously Edo. Or rather, thought Jin, it was a _hallucination_ of Edo – another dream he was expected to have, as a part of that vision quest Tomoe had mentioned. But this time, he was surprised by the visceral reality of what he saw, and the unquestionably real-world feeling of it. Perhaps this was why Otane had warned him not to confuse illusion with truth.

But she needn't have worried. As compelling as the reality of his surroundings was, it was absurd to suggest that, even for a moment, he would imagine himself to be in Edo. He was, of course, at the Inari shrine of Kofu's Furin Kazan Inn, having a hallucination about this place. His mind could easily have conjured up such images; it was, after all, a part of Edo he frequented quite often.

Nevertheless, the vividness and detail of it all surprised him. Right now – whatever 'now' was in the context of a dream – it was mid-afternoon, going by the fact that the sun was a blazing white ball in the middle of the sky, and the shadows cast by people on this particular street of Nihonbashi's merchant quarter were short and dark. He could focus on the individual sounds in the hum of this crowd if he wanted to; he distinguished, for instance, the 'whoosh' sound of dust being swept by a shopkeeper's broomstick, the coughing of a passerby, the clattering, rhythmic sound of geta made by a running errand boy, and the conversation shared by a group of three women talking about their children. Hawkers and vendors made loud and distinct calls, as if drawing attention to themselves not only for the purpose of selling their wares, but to announce to him in no uncertain terms that they were real people, not just a figment of his imagination. His under-kimono stuck to his skin somewhat unpleasantly, telling him it was summer, and the smell of food confirmed what his sense of sight had already observed – that this street was flanked by several tea-houses and restaurants.

Could the herbal concoction they had served him possibly have had such a dramatic effect? Not having had the prior experience of consuming such things – with the exception of that mushroom incident – he couldn't really tell. Compared to the mushroom vision, though, this was strikingly different. That vision had a dreamlike, surrealistic quality, as did the vision immediately preceding this one. In fact, having had that strange conversation with Inari a few moments ago, made him feel as though he had just woken up from a dream, rather than entered another phase of dreaming.

This was also quite different from those Rykyuan visions he'd shared with Mugen, in that the people around him seemed aware of his presence. As he walked through the crowds milling around a vendor of grilled unagi (eel), people made way for him, and a man who had accidentally bumped into him apologized while directly addressing him as 'Samurai-san'.

He wondered why Mugen wasn't here. The previous dream had progressed in a symmetric fashion, up to the point of the meeting with Inari. He had been present to witness what, for ease of reference, he labelled as 'Mugen's part' of the dream; the things that the Nirai Kanai gods had shown them were certainly very personal to Mugen, so it was natural to expect that Mugen would be present in something that was personal to him.

Of the fact that this was _his_ part of the vision, he was instinctively certain. Indeed, there was a strong sense of _deja vu_ about this scene. It felt overwhelmingly identical to a moment he had experienced about three years and eight months ago, sometime before he had met Fuu and Mugen. He was presently wearing that same indigo blue kimono with the Takeda mon on it, and he was also disguised just as he used to be in those days, wearing glasses and a sedge hat. In addition, he was experiencing the same gnawing and intense feeling of hunger, a hunger comparable to the moment he had contemplated eating a partly-eaten stale bun lying on the sidewalk.

He decided to turn around and look at the sidewalk, at the same spot where the bun had been on that previous occasion. Actually, it would be more appropriate to say that he _hoped_ it would be there, in part because of his hunger, but mainly due to the fact that its presence would somehow be reassuring. It would then provide him with comforting evidence that this was indeed a dream. After all, lucid dreams were of that nature; if you imagined something, you were able to manifest it, so to speak.

The reassurance he was seeking was indeed present, exactly in the form he had wanted it. But he was again surprised to note another familiar feeling within himself. Why did he feel the urgent need he'd experienced at that time, the feeling of not having eaten anything for a day and a half, wanting to cast aside the indignity and degradation one felt from the act of picking up the bun and gulping it down, regardless of what he or anyone else thought? Was this a vision for the purpose of reminding him that, in times of peace such as these, the samurai class would find it difficult to live with dignity? No, that didn't make sense; as a ronin it was something he'd experienced on a daily basis, and was fully adjusted to, having developed, in common with the chonin, a more mercenary and less than idealistic approach to life. For example, he had once defended a commoner about to be cut down by Yagyu-school retainers of an oppressive daikan(governor/magistrate), on the grounds of having paid inadequate taxes. But he had made sure to extract a monetary compensation for his act of kindness.[1]

Nevertheless, he found himself gradually inching towards the discarded bun, just like he had on a hot summer's day more than three and a half years ago. And just like that day he planned to pick it up as casually as possible, as though he was looking for a suitable place to dispose it off, and go to the alley at the back of the adjacent tea house – assuming such an alley also existed in this dream – and eat it.

Unlike that day, however, things didn't go according to plan. The back alley was a little crowded, and he had to wait before he found a suitable spot where he could eat the bun undisturbed. And even when he found such a spot, he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It looks rather stale – one can't even make out what the filling is! It will make you sick."

The man who had addressed Jin was a robust, middle aged samurai with a square face, and thick hair gathered into a pigtail at the back of his head. He was about the same height as Jin, and wore a black hakama over a slate-gray kimono.

"If you like, I was about to have lunch at the Five Treasures Teahouse, and you could join me. I wouldn't mind some company, and it will be my treat."

Jin scrutinized the gray kimono clad samurai from head to toe. He was quite sure he had never met him, and yet there was something familiar about him. "It is kind of you to offer, but I do not accept charity."

The man in the gray kimono laughed, and moved a little closer to Jin, patting him lightly on his shoulder. "Don't worry young man, it isn't charity. Perhaps you can do me a favour in return for the meal. Some unexpected business came up, and my wife and daughter need to be escorted home. They are shopping somewhere at the moment and plan to meet me at the teahouse. I don't like the idea of letting them go back home on their own, without a bodyguard. So perhaps _you_ can do that job for me. Is that acceptable to you?"

Under normal circumstances Jin may have been suspicious of the motives underlying the samurai's offer. This, however, was a hallucination, and he was very, very hungry. So he asked, "Where do you want me to escort them?"

"Our home is a few miles from here, on the outskirts of the city. But before that, we will make sure that you have a substantial meal. Otherwise, my wife and daughter may have to take care of you, rather than the other way around. Ha-ha."

Jin wasn't particularly amused by the samurai's joke, but smiled faintly out of politeness. This was a very odd dream, and he wondered how long it would last. In the meantime, he decided, he would go with the flow and see where it led him. So without any further demurral he accepted the samurai's offer and followed him as he made his way out of the alley towards the main street, where the Five Treasures Teahouse was located.

At the teahouse the samurai ordered a round of miso soup before the main meal of rice and fish. Jin, who had recovered somewhat from the enervation induced by his hunger pangs, wondered if he should ask some questions of the samurai. He knew that some of his questions may seem a little odd, but this was a dream, so how did it matter? And yet the reality of his surroundings made him hesitate. The samurai before him seemed like a _real_ person, and somehow he felt uncomfortable asking questions that would most certainly lead this gentleman to conclude that he wasn't of sound mind.

But something had to be done to solve this 'puzzle' of a vision he was experiencing, so he decided to take the plunge. He asked: "What year is this? This place certainly looks like Edo, but is it Edo?"

The man in the gray kimono gave him a very strange look, and despite inwardly repeating to himself that it didn't matter, Jin felt embarrassed. The man, however, answered, after a pause. "Yes, this is Edo, and we are in the Nihonbashi merchant quarter. This is the sixth month of Enpo 6 (July 1678)."

The sixth month of Enpo 6 hadn't even happened yet, thought Jin. At present it was only the third month. So was this some sort of prophecy of the future? No, that was absurd; he didn't think such things were possible. Or rather, when he woke up he would simply think of this experience as an ordinary dream, not as something significant, or something that would _actually_ be happening in the future, as those with more superstitious leanings might be persuaded to believe.

The man in front of him interrupted his thoughts. "Perhaps you have had a loss of memory. I have heard of such cases. Do you remember your name, by the way?"

"I am Takeda Jin."

"Ah, Jin – that's a nice name. What else do you remember, Jin?"

Jin was about to say 'I was in Kofu an hour ago, at the Furin Kazan Inn', but decided against it. Again, it was because he couldn't shake off the feeling that things around him were real, and he didn't want his host to think he was mad. The man, however, was looking a little apologetic, and seemed genuinely concerned about him. "Never mind Jin, it will all come back. For the time being, just enjoy your meal."

Jin smiled at the man and said, "Thank you. And may I ask, what is your name?"

"Seizo," he replied. "Kasumi Seizo."

-xxx-

After the initial shock and surprise of realizing that his vision included Kasumi Seizo, Jin had quickly regained his composure. Of course, he was in love with Fuu, so perhaps it wasn't unnatural to see her late father in a vision. It was a little odd that the setting of this vision/dream was in Edo, and in the future, but then dreams were like that. They were not supposed to make sense literally. There must be a symbolic meaning to all this and it would fall in place in due course. Besides, 'Kasumi' and 'Seizo' were common enough as far as surnames and given names went, so there was a reasonable chance that this was meant to be _another_ person who was just a namesake of Fuu's father. It was also possible that the name didn't have any significance at all other than a purely psychological one – his mind has simply needed a name to be assigned to a stranger, and it picked 'Kasumi Seizo'.

But Jin's speculation proved to be incorrect, when his host's wife made an appearance, and was introduced to him as Umeko. He hadn't known Fuu's mother's name, but it wasn't necessary. The lady, who wore a brown kimono, had a matching shade of brown eyes that were uncannily like Fuu's. And then she had turned to her husband and said, "Fuu will be here soon. She got caught up watching a street performer at Nihonbashi Bridge."

Jin digested this new piece of information with a euphoric sense of anticipation. Surely, he thought, he was being shown an alternate reality, one in which Kasumi Seizo _hadn't_ abandoned Fuu and Umeko. He couldn't be sure of the purpose of this vision, but there were several possibilities. Fuu was to be his life-partner and to see her in an alternate setting would provide certain insights, and such insights could only strengthen the foundations of their future relationship. Or was this some sort of divine message for _her_, being channelled through him? Either way, to see something like this meant that he had a very strong spiritual connection to Fuu. It was an idea that made him very happy.

Her entrance into the teahouse had been quite sudden, and like a gale in springtime, bringing with it a crisp freshness in the air and the fragrance of spring blossoms. A fusuma screen had prevented her from seeing him immediately, as she ran towards their enclosure, where he was sitting across the table from Seizo and Umeko. She was chattering as she ran to her parents, about the tricks she had seen being performed by a sword swallower, when she noticed his presence. She had halted in her tracks, looking a little embarrassed, and then bowed to him very demurely, saying "_Sumimasen_ – excuse me."

His breath had caught when he saw her. In all respects, the girl standing before him was identical to Fuu, and yet there was something different. He had felt dazzled by her beauty, and this had puzzled him a little, in addition to making him feel a little guilty. This wasn't _his_ Fuu, he told himself; he wasn't supposed to feel the kind of attraction he was feeling towards her right now.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had been running, and the exercise had imparted a deliciously rosy colour to her cheeks. And then she was a little out-of-breath, so there was that very pleasant undulating movement of her breasts under that dark blue kimono with a white-squares-enclosing-blue-squares pattern. Or was it something internal, an additional inner spark of happiness that shone through her eyes?

Whatever it was, he resolved not to pay any attention to it. He would observe things objectively, just as he'd been doing in the previous set of dreams. In any case, Fuu was now sitting next to him, entirely focussed on devouring the bowl of rice and fish her father had ordered for her, so he wouldn't have to look at her. But even as he tried to make polite small-talk with her parents, images of her sitting on his lap as he kissed her neck kept intruding into his mind.

'Fuu' on the other hand seemed annoyingly indifferent to his presence as she wolfed down her meal. But her behaviour changed as she caught her mother's eye; she then started to nibble at her food delicately, in a very ladylike manner, and listened politely to his conversation with Umeko and Seizo.

"Jin-san, do you live in Edo?" Umeko asked.

Seizo bent his head a little, speaking in solicitous, low tones as he answered on Jin's behalf. "I am afraid Umeko-san, Jin is suffering from a slight memory-loss. Fortunately, I don't think it's too serious. He doesn't seem to have an injury, and from my conversation with him, it appears that he has forgotten his experience of the past two and a half months or so, that is all. And he knows the city of Edo quite well."

The mention of his 'memory-loss' had made Jin a more interesting entity to Fuu and she had repeatedly looked at him with some curiosity after that point. He experienced a pang of something at this attention, a feeling that was bittersweet and tart, liked the taste of an unripened fruit. But _any_ attention was better than _no_ attention, and at least she seemed to welcome the idea that he was to escort them home. Or was that simply because the Kasumi family didn't want him to feel uncomfortable about receiving charity in the form of a free meal?

Later, on their way to the village of Renkoji, at the border between the Iwatsuki domain of Musashi province and Edo, she had been quite friendly towards him, and had taken it upon herself to find out the extent of his memory loss. Exactly when and where had he 'woken up' to find that he'd forgotten things? Did he remember how to use the sword? Did he remember the name of the shogun? And the emperor?

Umeko had intervened, looking reproachfully at Fuu. "Fuu-chan, you mustn't pester Jin like that."

Fuu looked a little hurt by her mother's remark. "I was only trying to help. If we find out exactly what the gaps in his memory are, we can help him recover."

Jin smiled at both Umeko and Fuu. "It is all right, Umeko-san. I don't mind. Fuu-san's idea is indeed a good one."

The warm smile from Fuu had been like a reward; he had answered her questions gently, and to the best of his ability, allowing for the fact that he was a little distracted by the passage of time. It had been several hours, and yet there was no sight of an end to this dream. And he didn't know how to 'wake up' from it; how did one wake up if one already felt wide awake?

It had been odd to address her as Fuu-san. But he was a stranger to her and the circumstances of their meeting had been somewhat formal, with her _parents_ making the introduction. He wondered whether he would eventually be able to switch to addressing her as Fuu. But then again, this dream would probably end long before that happened. In the meantime he would try to find out as much as he could about her parents. Perhaps there was a message in all this for the _real_ Fuu, and he wanted to make sure he didn't miss any of the details.

His first impressions of them had been very good. They were obviously a very philanthropic couple; he was a complete stranger to them and yet they had gone out of their way to be kind to him. On the flip side, such kindness could also be regarded as a symptom of naiveté. How could Kasumi Seizo be sure that he could trust him with the safety of his wife and daughter? Of course, he had been right in his judgement of Jin's character, but he had taken a risk of sorts.

He was to find out some other interesting details about Kasumi Seizo on their way to Renkoji. It turned out that Seizo was a retainer of Lord Masakuni, and served as a land assessment officer and tax collector for Renkoji village, which was part of Iwatsuki domain, and specialized in the production of rice. He also managed a small dojo in the neighbourhood of the village, which served as a place of martial arts training and practise for samurai retainers of Lord Masakuni, and their children. The Kasumis lived in a modest dwelling at the border of Renkoji village.

The fact that Seizo was a tax collector had surprised him. Seizo had impressed him as being a kind and honourable sort of man, and yet, in his experience, such epithets could not be used to characterize the prototypical tax collector of the Tokugawa period. A benevolent tax-collector? Surely that was a contradiction in terms. They were usually a corrupt and oppressive breed that spouted maxims like, 'Sesame seeds and peasants are very much alike. The more you squeeze them, the more you can extract from them.'

Nonetheless, he was to receive further evidence of Seizo's compassionate nature. Upon reaching their home, Umeko and Fuu had insisted he join them for their evening meal, and when Seizo returned, he had invited Jin to stay with them temporarily while he recovered from his memory-loss, or had found a suitable job to support himself. Not having any other options, and having made a resolution to 'go with the flow', he had agreed, but only after Seizo accepted the offer of his services for odd jobs and errands in lieu of payment for room and board. He would assist with the repairs and maintenance of the kenjutsu and iaijutsu dojo run by Seizo, and run errands for him that required making trips to the city. He also decided that he wouldn't stay with the Kasumis for more than a week. It wouldn't be necessary; in his experience, part-time tutoring jobs in Edo were quite easy to find. And surely, this dream wouldn't last _that_ long.

-xxx-

Several days passed, then a week, followed by an entire month, leading Jin to question the assumption that he was dreaming. He felt a measure of panic because of this doubt, but forced himself to remain calm. There was no point in getting agitated; it was better to take a rational approach to things. What if he decided to play the devil's advocate, and started with the hypothesis that this _wasn't_ a dream? Would he run into contradictions, or would he come up with plausible evidence to support the hypothesis? If this wasn't a dream, then memory-loss could certainly explain a few things. But to make things fit, the extent of memory loss would have to cover almost four years, not two and a half months, as Seizo had speculated. In that case, one could say, the 'experience' covering a period starting from a point a few months before he met Mugen and Fuu, until the moment he met Seizo, was a dream. Or did the dream start earlier, say immediately after he killed Mariya Enshiro? Traumatic events were known to trigger memory-loss, weren't they?

No, there was no point thinking along those lines. This _was_ a dream and he would just have to let it play out. It couldn't be helped that he was maddeningly attracted to Fuu – or rather her 'dream counterpart'. Perhaps it was only natural. Thankfully he had found the tutoring job he was looking for, so he was able to rent a room at a cheap inn on the outskirts of Edo and avoid seeing her too often. Even so, he still felt obligated to Seizo, and liked to run errands for him occasionally, which meant that he would run into her now and then.

But the attraction he felt was inexorable, so he found himself _looking_ for excuses to run into her. And since she was friendly by nature, he had soon acquired the status of a _tomodachi_ (friend) of Fuu. Of course, he found that she had other friends too, including a young man called Shinsuke, who had a striking resemblance to that pick-pocket he had encountered in his travels with Fuu – _his_ Fuu, and Mugen.

As far as he could tell, she had no romantic interests in Shinsuke, or any other potential candidate for her affections, for that matter. But it annoyed him to see that her parents, and also her aunt and uncle – the Ayako and Hideo of this alternate reality – seemed to consider Shinsuke as a potential 'boyfriend' of Fuu. Apparently Shinsuke's mother was very fond of Fuu, and had hinted to Umeko that she would like Fuu and Shinsuke to be married at some stage. Seizo and Umeko hadn't taken the hint too seriously, but to his chagrin they teased her about it. He found himself hoping, quite fervently, that she wouldn't be influenced by the talk surrounding her and Shinsuke.

He had soon been relieved to find out that she wasn't attracted to Shinsuke, but in the process of finding out, another source of uncertainty had been introduced into his mind. He had eavesdropped – accidentally, of course, he told himself – on a conversation between Umeko, Ayako, and Fuu, while engaged in polishing some _iaito_ (metal practise swords for iaijutsu) at Kasumi Seizo's dojo. The three women were cleaning the main hall, while he was in the next room, where the practise weapons were stored. The conversation had drifted to topics that he conjectured were the subject of 'woman talk', a label which his older dojo colleagues from his childhood days had used for 'things-women-do-not-discuss-in-our-presence'. The gist of what unfolded was as follows:

Ayako: "Time flies so fast, onesan. Young Fuu will be nineteen at the end of this year."

Umeko: "Ah yes, very soon we will have to start thinking about her marriage."

Fuu: (_Making a muffled sound suggestive of exasperation_) "I don't want to get married, thank you very much."

Ayako: "What? Why not? You will have to, my dear. Your parents can't support you all your life, you know."

Fuu: "I don't have to get married right away. I can get married later."

Ayako: "It is better to get married when you are young and beautiful, Fuu-chan. When you have crossed a certain age, no one will want to marry you!"

Umeko: "Your aunt is right, Fuu. Right now you can pick and choose from your multitude of admirers. There's Shinsuke, there's Matahachi, and that nice looking son of Gorobe-dono – the one who assists your father with land assessments. I forget his name. Was it – ah, yes, Katsuhiro, wasn't it?"

Fuu: "They are just friends – I don't want to _marry_ any of them."

Ayako: "Ah, but from what I can see, they are all _pretty_ interested in you. They all want to get inside your kimono."

Umeko: "Ayako-chan!"

Fuu: (_Simultaneously_ _with Umeko_) "Ughh!"

Ayako: "It is part of marriage Fuu. When you are married, your husband-"

Fuu: "I know. I have heard all about that icky stuff from my married female friends. It's disgusting! I'm definitely _not_ getting married until I can help it."

(_There was some laughter from Umeko and Ayako at this point._)

Ayako: "It is not necessarily unpleasant, my dear. Perhaps we should get you some of those educational shunga books."

Fuu: "What? You think that'll change my mind? I've seen some of those, by the way, and they totally grossed me out."

(_There was a brief pause here, in which some laughter from Umeko and Ayako, and the sound of sweeping and dusting could be heard_.)

Ayako: "Ah that reminds me...I have been meaning to tell you, onesan. My friend Sumiko inherited a pillow book from her aunt, who died recently. It had some very interesting comments about sexual compatibility."

Umeko: "Really? You are referring to Izumi-san's pillow book? Somehow, I had imagined her to be a very straitlaced woman."

Ayako: "She was. But the pillow-book had been in her family for generations. So those notes had been made by a lady from many generations ago, around the time Japan traded with many other countries. Apparently this lady had made notes based on a book – I believe it was called the Kamasutra -from India."

Umeko: "What does it say? Is it similar to the Shiju Hatte, with those 48 positions?"

Ayako: "48? I thought there were 96 of them."

Umeko: "There are two sides to each of the 48, so there are 96 in that sense."

Ayako: "Ah, I see... Anyway, where was I? Hmm, the Kamasutra...Actually it does have positions too, but Izumi-san's ancestor had dismissed them as being too difficult, and hadn't bothered to copy them saying that the Shiju Hatte positions were more comfortable. But she had made notes from another chapter of that book, and I found those to be quite intriguing."

Umeko: "Go on."

Ayako: "Well, there was this bit about the relative sizes of male and female genitalia and their link to sexual compatibility – at least, that's what _I thought_ it was about."

Umeko: "Hmm? Please elaborate...I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Fuu: "Bound to be _utterly disgusting_, I suppose."

Ayako: "It was quite interesting really. According to that book, women are classified into three categories – deer, mare, and elephant – according to the depth of their vagina. The 'deer' being the smallest, and the 'elephant' being the largest – you get the idea, I'm sure. Likewise, men are classified as hare, bull, and horse, according to the size of their penis. The book says that a pairing of 'equals', i.e. deer with hare, mare with bull, and elephant with horse is the best kind of pairing. Other pairings are ranked too, but I have forgotten exactly how. But there are instructions for good sex in all cases – different types of techniques are used for different types of pairings."

Fuu: (_Giggling_). "That is funny, in a gross sort of way."

Ayako: "Now in your case Fuu, my guess is that Shinsuke-"

Fuu: "Ayako-baaasaaaan! YUCK! Don't even think about completing that sentence. It will take me hours to get that image out of my head."

Ayako: "Talking of the Shiju Hatte, I believe that from the _Japanese_ point of view there is more of an emphasis on _yogarinaki_."

Fuu: "At the risk of throwing up my last meal, I will venture to ask, what is yogarinaki?"

Ayako: "Yogarinaki refers to the moaning, sobbing, whimpering and squealing sounds a woman makes when the man is pounding into her. It is supposed to enhance the pleasure considerably."

Fuu: "For whom?"

Umeko: "Hmm...You know Ayako-chan, I don't think I agree with that theory about the sizes of men and women's, ahem, private parts. If you think about it-"

Fuu: "Eeeeep-ugh-yuck! Okasan! Please, just let me get out of here, and the two of you can continue your conversation. Bye now."

Fuu had run out of the hall, exiting through the front entrance, while Jin too had tiptoed out of the next room, making his way out through the back entrance. His mind was in a state of turmoil, and he resorted to his usual method of calming himself by analysing the reasons underlying his emotions. Why had such a harmless conversation stirred him up to such a degree? He could only think of two reasons.

Firstly, it was the 'information content' of the conversation, and its implications for whether he was dreaming or not. He had certainly known about the Shiju Hatte, so his mind could have conjured up _that part_ of it. But what about things he had _no prior knowledge_ of, such as those details from the Kamasutra? Could one dream of such things? Of course, whether those details were 'facts' could only be confirmed if he were to 'wake up' from the dream; perhaps there were some records of the Kamasutra in one of the libraries in either Edo, Kyoto or Osaka. But those details, his instincts told him, would _have to be_ facts, simply because _his_ imagination couldn't possibly conjure up such ideas.

It wasn't as if he had a low opinion of his imagination. It was just that, based on his knowledge and methods of reasoning, he wouldn't have thought of things _that way _– _his_ imagination would have conjured up something entirely different. That could only mean that this _wasn't_ a dream. And if this _wasn't_ a dream, then there was a good reason to be agitated.

For instance, why had the author of that book chosen such a strange nomenclature to classify male and female anatomies? Why were the women categorized as deer, mare and elephant while men were respectively hare, bull and horse? Why not choose the same nomenclature, for example deer, horse and elephant for both men and women? That way, the author's theory that 'equal pairings' were the best may have had – by association - a greater psychological force behind it.

And to come up with theories of that kind, the author must have had the benefit of making empirical observations about the pairings, in addition to his own sexual experience. Did he conduct a survey of sorts, somehow identifying various 'pairs' of men and women, and interviewing them? That would have been the Confucian approach, perhaps, of analysing such an issue; you made observations and applied objective reasoning. And what about the various sizes – was the choice of animals used for the nomenclature related in any way to the relative sizes of _their_ genitalia? No, that choice _must_ have been an intuitive one; the author couldn't possibly have gone to the extraordinary length of measuring the depth of an elephant's vagina.

Furthermore, he had doubts about that theory. Why should size matter that much? Perhaps the author was thinking about things from a woman's perspective. But if it was about – reaching? - a certain spot, most men would have a penile length that was, well, _functional_. Nature would have intended it to be so. Of course, shunga books typically tended to _exaggerate_ the length, indirectly emphasizing its importance. If _that_ view were to be believed, then a horse would perform well in all pairings, while an 'elephant' woman would be very hard to satisfy.

Certainly, there were hundreds of ribald _senryu_ one heard in Edo's theatre district, and some of these _did_ make a reference to size. But typically these were in relation to width as well as length. For instance, there were those verses that made fun of the Nara period monk Dokyu, who rose to the status of Prelate on account of Empress Koken's patronage. The story was that the empress had urinated on a Buddhist sutra in anger, and received a supernatural punishment -in the form of insatiable desire. About Empress Koken it was said: _Even virgin/her purse was wide/as a wet-nurse_. Or: _Empress Koken/pray be told/had six and ninety folds_. And about Dokyu: _His body was human, his cock was horse_. Or: _When Dokyu sat down all eyes would freeze/to see he had not two - but three knees_. And about the pair of them: _Until Dokyo came/her sex was like washing/burdock root in the sea._[2]

He shook himself inwardly. Spending too much time thinking about such things was perhaps a little unseemly. Besides, there was no point - he had simply established another reason _not to think_ of his present experience as a dream, and he could move on from there. Of course, he would need further evidence before he could come to any firm conclusions in that regard. In that case, it would be better to focus on the _second_ reason for his agitation.

Why had Fuu been so averse to the idea of sex? Did she have a repressed sexuality, or was she simply reacting with respect to the potential suitors Umeko and Ayako had mentioned? Maybe, the married female friends she'd mentioned had influenced her views on the subject. Women didn't have much of a choice when it came to marriage, and more often than not, perceived sex as a duty to be performed for the sake of progeny. But then again, shunga books were quite popular with women, so they couldn't _all_ be thinking along those lines.

A scene from the past – or was it just a dream? - flashed in his mind. Fuu had been so annoyed, that day in Shiba, shaking her fist at him and Mugen, when they were browsing those shunga books of that artist admirer of hers, Hishikawa Moronobu. She had called them perverts, and yet later on, was curious enough to take a peek inside one of the books, stifling a giggle when she came across the print involving an octopus. But she had the thrown the book down in disgust when she looked at the one called 'Through the Screens', depicting a man attempting to penetrate a woman crouching on the other side of a shoji screen.[3]

A sudden burst of longing filled his heart. He said a silent prayer to the gods, wishing that he would wake up the next morning to find himself at the Furin Kazan Inn in Kofu, from where he could make his way back to Fuu, who must be waiting anxiously for his return at the Sekisuiji Inn. Or would he find, when he woke up, that Fuu was engaged to Tanaka Etsuo? Was the time passing there at the same rate that it was in _this_ world?

But in the meantime, there was no point worrying about the things that he couldn't control. The only sensible option available to him, then, was to act as if _this_ environment was the real world. And the realization dawned that he couldn't do anything about his attraction to the Fuu. In fact, he was finding it very hard to distinguish between the 'two Fuus' – the one from this world, and the one he knew. Perhaps there was a special significance to this particular feeling. Perhaps the only way to end this dream was to pursue the natural feelings and desires that arose within it. So instead of avoiding her, he would seek her out as often as possible. Today, for instance, there was an opportunity to see her alone; she'd just run out of the dojo, and was unaccompanied by her aunt and mother.

-xxx-

He spotted her under one of the zelkova trees in the compound of the dojo, sitting with her arms folded around her knees, and her chin resting between them.

"Jin! I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been all right?"

He replied in the affirmative, saying 'Aa', and then, as she looked at him expectantly, realized that he hadn't planned on what he was going to say to her. "I hope you have been well too," he added awkwardly.

The Fuu of this world, he had found, was similar to the one he knew in many respects, one characteristic being that she was never at a loss for words. She replied that she had been well, described at length what she had been up to during the day, and then remarked on the fact that she was enjoying this autumn, her favourite part of the year.

Amidst the torrent of words, he had tried to think of something to say, something that could prolong the time he could be around her. But all he could come up with was, "I will be going to the city tomorrow, and I was wondering whether you needed anything."

He had instantly regretted his remark. Great, he thought. Now she would either say 'Yes' or 'No' and there would be little scope of prolonging the conversation. Of course, if she said 'Yes' there was some hope, in that he could ask for more details on the particular item she wanted.

She didn't say 'Yes', but to his surprise, presented him with an opportunity he hadn't hoped for. "No, I don't need anything, but if it isn't too much to ask, could I go with you? I simply _love_ visiting the city. Otosan is usually very busy when he goes there, so he doesn't take me with him very often. But he doesn't like me to go alone, so I can only go when Okasan is in the mood to shop, or when Ayako-basan invites me to stay with her. Hideo-jisan works as a retainer at Lord Masakuni's Edo residence, you know, so they live near the Yamanote area."

"I would be delighted to take you there," said Jin. "But I will have to spend about an hour and a half at the Zozoji Temple's terakoya(primary school), tutoring some children. If you don't mind waiting at the temple during that time, we can spend the afternoon just as you please."

She had seemed delighted, and he thought there had been a slight blush on her cheeks. Her reaction had made his heart leap, and perhaps bounce around and do a little jig, he decided, going by the violently euphoric feeling in his chest. He was quite sure, though, that his facial expression didn't give him away – he was good at looking inscrutable, after all. But he was also sure that he had failed in his attempt not to turn red.

-xxx-

In the months leading into winter, Fuu accompanied Jin on his trips to the city quite often, and he felt a growing confidence in her affections for him. Of course, he was nothing more than a friend to her, but the way she reacted when he was at the doorstep of the Kasumi household to pick her up, gave him hope. She would run out of the house in a great hurry, her cheeks flushed and eyes dancing, and then hold on to his arm, or the sleeve of his kimono, as she yelled an exuberant '_kaerimasu_ – I will be back' to her mother as they prepared to leave. She was friendly by nature, so he couldn't assume he was getting any special treatment. But among all her friends, he was the only one who had the privilege of escorting her to the city, and for the time being, that was enough.

He had made inroads in his relationship with her parents too. They invited him often at mealtimes and on social occasions such as the Harvest Festival, or at family gatherings when Ayako and Hideo came to visit. Umeko certainly seemed to like him; from the significant looks she gave him from time to time he concluded that she had perceived his feelings for her daughter, and that she approved of him on some level. Seizo liked him too, but was a little more reserved. It may have had something to do with the fact that Fuu was a little more attached to her father than to Umeko, and her father particularly didn't like the idea of his child 'leaving the nest', so to speak. He would quiz Jin from time to time about his past, and a look of wariness would creep into his eyes when Jin pleaded memory loss regarding some details.

The idea that he had suffered a memory loss including three and a half to four years of his life had, in fact, begun to appeal to Jin's rational mind. He had to admit the _possibility_ that the memories he had of those three and a half years were not memories at all, but were part of a dream, albeit a very odd sort of dream. Several 'facts' seemed to corroborate this idea. The scars on his abdomen – the ones he'd acquired in that fight with Kariya – weren't there, nor were the scars on his leg that had resulted from his fight with the blind assassin Sara. Everything in this world, all his daily or nightly activities – whether they involved walking, eating, sleeping, dreaming while sleeping, or answering the calls of nature – had a feeling of normalcy about them, and occurred in real time. _That_ dream had felt like it occurred in real time too, but there was no rational reason to accept that this 'dream' was any more of a dream than that one. And if he were to be metaphysical about it, didn't Buddhist philosophy stress that all experience was a dream?

There were also some aspects of this experience that appealed to him on various levels. In his present circle of acquaintances, for example, he didn't have the reputation of being a highly skilled swordsman. No one knew about his past, and didn't question him too much about it on account of his memory loss. It was as though they had assumed that his memory loss had handicapped him in certain ways, and that his skills with the sword would be average at best. He wasn't invited to take part in any of Kasumi Seizo's martial arts classes, and he didn't volunteer or request participation. For the time being, at least, he didn't want to change things. He enjoyed the sense of peace that came with his reputation of being a 'sweet and gentle samurai who couldn't hurt a fly'. People were more comfortable around him, and that made it easier to be comfortable around them. It pleased him to see that no one from his present society would describe him as silent or taciturn in nature; in fact a few might even describe him as friendly and approachable.

All this, however, was to change, in some respects at least. For in the eleventh month (December) of the year, he ran into Yukimaru.

-xxx-

Edo's first snowfall of the year covered the trees, the gabled roofs of buildings, and the grounds of the Zozoji temple in a pristine white blanket, making the crimson walls of the lecture hall stand out in contrast with its surroundings. Jin wasn't particularly interested in entering it; to him public lectures delivered by Confucian scholars were nothing more than propaganda for the bakufu. He didn't mind Confucian studies _per se_, but their prevalent use in providing ideological justification for bakufu policies was rather distasteful to him. Needless to say, the only scholars who received any support from the bakufu were the ones who emphasised elements of Confucian teachings that were _politically_ _expedient_.

But the hum of the crowd coming from inside the lecture hall gave him a whiff of nostalgia; it was on a similar, wintry day of the eleventh month (December) that he'd attended a public lecture here many years ago. It had been in the company of Mariya Enshiro and a few other students from Kisarazu dojo, on a 'field trip' of sorts to famous Edo temples. He wasn't therefore able to resist looking in, for old times' sake.

He had spotted the profile of Yukimaru, and hadn't been able to believe his eyes. Hadn't he killed and buried Yukimaru with his own hands? But it was _unmistakeably_ Yukimaru. His facial bone-structure had changed a little, as was to be expected, given that he would be around twenty one now. But the sharp features, wide cheekbones, deep-set dark eyes under arched eyebrows, were only too familiar to him.

_Of course!_ He _hadn't_ killed Yukimaru – that too, had been part of the dream. Something changed upon this realization; that heavy feeling of pain and guilt he had carried because of that memory had suddenly been lifted, replaced with the lightness of relief and joy.

The lecture had already ended when he had looked in, so he now attempted to make his way through the crowds that had gathered inside the hall, towards Yukimaru. Yukimaru, though, was moving in the direction of the podium, presumably with a view to talk to the speaker. But Jin managed to cover the distance between them before he reached the podium, tapping him from behind on his shoulder.

"Yukimaru."

The young man spun around to face Jin; his large, expressive eyes had widened in shock. "Jin! I don't believe this! I had been looking for you for so many years."

Jin was reminded of the way Yukimaru had sought him out in the dream. Did Yukimaru want to fight him? Or had his impetuous, misguided desire to emulate Jin cooled over the years? Certainly, his choice of words suggested that it had – he'd spoken in the past tense. And if he wasn't mistaken, Yukimaru had also been cured of that crush he had on him, along with the resentment he'd felt upon being rejected by Jin. There had been no rancour or bitterness in tone of Yukimaru's voice; it might have even been regarded as friendly.

It gave him another hope. Could it be possible, then, that his memory loss extended to a longer period of time, say, about five years or more, rather than three and a half? Was the killing of Mariya Enshiro also a dream? It would make sense if it was. Part of the reason Yukimaru had wanted to kill him was due to the _reputation_ Jin had acquired on account of killing Mariya Enshiro, who was considered a swordsman of legendary skill. But if Jin _hadn't_ killed Mariya Enshiro, then he wouldn't have acquired the reputation of being a legendary swordsman _himself_, so Yukimaru wouldn't have considered him worthy of killing.[4]

He would have to find out whether Shishou was alive, and he decided to do so by asking a set of leading questions.

"You look well, Yukimaru. How have you been all these years?"

"I have been well...I have made progress with my studies, and also in kenjutsu. Shishou recently gave me a _gomokuroku_ license."

"How is..."

Yukimaru looked at Jin gravely. "Things haven't been the same since you left. I believe he misses you a lot...I know that you find it hard to believe, but it is true."

Jin took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, not daring to believe the obvious implication of Yukimaru's words. He had to make sure that it was Mariya Enshiro Yukimaru was referring to. But exactly how was he to proceed? Should he tell Yukimaru about his memory loss? Perhaps that was the best way to find out things.

"Yukimaru, I -"

"Oh, I know many bitter words were exchanged between the two of you that time. Shishou had made the decision to affiliate the school to Kariya-dono, and you couldn't accept it. And I know that he didn't show it, but he was quite devastated when you left."

A sentence kept repeating itself in Jin's mind: _I didn't kill Shishou, it was only a dream_. He had felt sense of regret upon finding that Kariya wasn't dead, but it was overpowered by the euphoria induced by the news that Mariya Enshiro was alive.

"Is he in good health?" _I didn't kill Shishou, it was only a dream_.

"He is reasonably well, yes. His personality has changed, though. He was always a little serious, but now he is even more so. I guess working for Kariya-dono isn't easy. He is called away on missions for the bakufu quite often." Here, Yukimaru lowered his voice and added: "Actually, I don't like to say this, but I wish things were like in the days of the old, when the school was independent. As you had predicted, we are now called upon to do tasks that are, well, unpleasant. But duty is duty."

"Are you here on some mission, then, Yukimaru?"

"Oh, no, I just came to attend some lectures. I have taken to Confucian studies lately. It is quite the fad these days, you know. I thought...well, actually, I'm _sure_, that it will help with getting jobs in the future, especially if Tokugawa Tsunayoshi becomes shogun, which is very likely. He's quite the Confucian scholar himself, and it rumoured that when he becomes shogun, he'll make it compulsory for bakufu officials."[5]

"Ah."

The crowds around the speaker had thickened, making it difficult for them to converse comfortably. Yukimaru said, "Look, why don't we go to a teahouse or something. I haven't had lunch yet, and it would be good to talk about old times, catch up on things, you know. Are you too busy, or do you have some time on your hands?"

_I didn't kill Shishou, it was only a dream_. "Hmm? No, I am not particularly busy. We'll do as you suggest."

-xxx-

"So this friend of yours, he's from Kisarazu, is he? The two of you trained together? In Mujushin Kenjutsu?"

There was an interrogative tone in Fuu's voice as she questioned Jin, sitting across him as he cleaned an iaito at Kasumi Seizo's dojo. Her eyes intently followed the movement of his right hand as he ran an oiled piece of cloth across the blade, but they had a distressed, faraway look about them.

He had mixed feelings about her reactions. She had been _very_ upset when he told her of his plans to travel to Kisarazu, and he saw that as a sign of her growing attachment to him. But she had also been angry and resentful towards him, and this unsettled him a little.

He put the sword back in its scabbard, placing it carefully beside him on the floor. "Yes, we were both students of Mariya Enshiro. I was uchi-deshi (resident disciple) at the dojo, and Shishou brought me up after the death of my parents."

The expression in her eyes softened a little, but she still looked upset. "So he's like a father to you...But why must you go _now_? Is it something to do with your memory loss? You had forgotten about him, and now you have remembered?"

Jin said, gently, "No, not quite. We had a disagreement...I left the dojo, so we haven't been in touch for many years. But my friend – Yukimaru – persuaded me that I should visit him. And..."

A strong winter wind was blowing outside, and it beat against the shoji sliding screens making a papery, wailing sound like an out-of-tune wind instrument. The six tatami mat room was quite warm, with an _okigotatsu_ (an earthen charcoal brazier covered with a blanket) at the centre of it, yet Fuu appeared to be trembling. But when Jin took her hand to make her move closer to the okigotatsu, he found it to be quite warm.

"Fuu-chan," he said, using the 'chan' honorific for the first time, and in cajoling tones that made it the Japanese equivalent of 'my darling', "It will only be for a few months."

A tear trickled down her cheek, and she defiantly rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Her voice shook as she said, "No. You won't come back. I know that...Why would you? He's your adopted father and teacher. Disagreements happen all the time. He's bound to have regretted it. If he asks you to stay, you won't be able to say no."

This moment was a very critical one, thought Jin. They had never exchanged any words about their feelings for each other, so until now they had only been friends. What unfolded today had, however, changed things, and in a very emphatic way. There had been a greater intimacy in their conversation than would have been appropriate for two individuals classified as "just friends". While they were no explicit declarations of what they felt, it was only too evident from the undercurrents of emotion that could be read from their eyes and voices. Furthermore, somehow, _both_ of them knew this, and knew that the other knew this.

And if that was the case, Jin knew that he would have to tell her a few more things about himself, particularly in light of the doubts she had just expressed, about his returning to Renkoji. Otherwise, he knew, there would always be a feeling of guilt in the back of his mind, as though he had betrayed her trust. Of course, telling her amounted to risking her friendship, but it was a risk he had to take.

"Fuu-chan," he began, "I am right in assuming that we are close friends, am I not?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "Then there's something I need to tell you – about the nature of my memory loss. But you are the only person I can trust with this information."

Fuu looked up, a little startled. "Hm? Of course...please go on."

"When I am done, you may end up thinking I am insane."

"Try me."

"Well, by now you have realized that my memory loss is of a strange kind. There are quite a few things I seem to know – in relation to what happened in the last four years or so, and yet I don't remember everything."

"Um-Hm. You seem to know about things that have happened on a _national_ scale – political developments, earthquakes, and famines – stuff like that. It is also obvious that you are highly educated, and that your memory loss hadn't affected any of your intellectual skills or abilities. Yet you seem a little unsure about _personal_ details – or perhaps you are hesitant to talk about them."

They had moved closer to okigotatsu, warming their hands and feet under its blanket. Jin extended it further in the direction where Fuu was, making sure she was adequately covered. "This might sound strange. But the reason I am unsure about things is because I have a vivid memory of an experience covering those years – but that experience may not have been a real one. In fact, there is a large amount of evidence suggesting that it was a dream. And yet the knowledge you just spoke of – the political and social happenings, the natural disasters etc – come from that dream."

It took a long time for Jin to tell his story; he told it haltingly, pausing occasionally to gauge her reactions, especially as he mentioned _her_ part in it. There was a strange expression in her eyes, part astonishment, part confusion, and part something unfathomable, as she listened to Jin's summary of his 'dream' and what happened afterwards, when he 'woke up' and met Kasumi Seizo.

There was also a long pause before she spoke. "So you are saying...you met someone called Fuu, who looked exactly like me, and who was looking for her father, who was also called Kasumi Seizo? And you have a memory of killing your Shishou?"

Jin's heart sank. Obviously, she didn't believe him. But she didn't seem angry, so at least she must believe that he was telling her the truth as _he saw it_.

He sighed, preparing to get up. "It is just as I thought. You think I need treatment for some sort of mental illness. In fact, there's a part of me that believes I _am_ insane."

She caught hold of his arm. "No! You mustn't think that way. There are a lot of things we don't understand about this world – your experience is just one of those things."

"Besides, there are some uncanny things...Otosan _did_ live in Kyushu, although it was a very long time ago, when he lived with Ojiisan, my grandfather, who was a retainer of the Nabeshima clan. But I believe there was a quarrel between them, and my father left Kyushu and decided to travel to Edo. It was in Meireki 3, the same year the famous Furisode Fire occurred."[6]

"Strangely enough, people _did_ refer to him as the Sunflower Samurai those days, probably because of his fondness for taking walks around sunflower fields. But now, being so busy with work...he doesn't get the time to those sorts of things."

"Anyway, many years later, there was a time he went back to Kyushu, when we received news of my grandfather's death. Okasan was sick, and I was very young, so we stayed back in Edo...The odd thing is, at that time I had this very irrational feeling that Otosan was leaving us for good. I now know that it was absurd to think that way – Otosan would _never_ abandon us, like he did in your dream. But I suppose, in our society, particularly among the bushi there is such an emphasis on filial piety, and on loyalty to your lord...a child picks up on those things, I guess, even without understanding them. I must have feared that maybe my grandfather's last wish was for my father to serve as retainer to the Nabeshimas, just as he had. And maybe, some part of me believed that my grandfather did not approve of us – my mother and me."

"Sorry, I am rambling...I must also tell you there are a few other things about your dream that are uncanny. I used to have a pink kimono when I was around 15...and also a pet momonga...So perhaps, at best, your dream was like some sort of psychic vision, with a symbolic meaning to it that isn't clear yet. At worst, it was a very unusual dream. That's all."

Jin spirits lifted a little as he noted that Fuu hadn't let go of his arm and was looking at him with sincerity, as though she meant every word she had said, her eyes like large, deep pools of compassion. And yet, he felt a nagging insecurity about her feelings. When she had time to think things over, would she still think along those lines? He said, a little wearily, "Fuu, the dream didn't _feel_ like a dream. I experienced all those things in real time – or rather, that's how it felt."

"Uhm-Hmm. It was like the Dream of Akinosuke."

"Hmm?"

"The Dream of Akinosuke. You know, that folktale, about a farmer called Akinosuke? He's chatting with his friends under a cedar tree, falls asleep because he's tired, and has a dream? And in that dream he 'wakes up' under the same tree, and thinks that he's really woken up, but he's actually dreaming?"

Jin smiled. "Ah, yes...And in the dream he is summoned to the court of an Emperor, marries his daughter, and has seven children by her. I am not sure if I remember the details...but his dream ends when his wife falls ill and dies. He wakes up to find that he is still under the cedar tree and his friends are engrossed in conversation, as though nothing happened. They tell him that he has been sleeping for half an hour or so...Hmm. So you think I fell asleep, like Akinosuke, and had a dream that covered many years?"

Fuu smiled back at him, and shook her head. "It _felt_ to Akinosuke that he'd experienced a lifetime while only half an hour had gone by...Otosan once told me that folk tales are usually 'made up' stories, but many of them have a kernel of truth in them. So perhaps, _someone else_ had an experience similar to yours...I know, in your case there is also a memory loss involved. But don't worry, Jin. I am sure that over time, things will fall into place and you will understand exactly what happened."

She had been looking at him earnestly as she spoke, maintaining eye contact all the while, but she suddenly looked away and blushed, as though she wanted to add something further and yet found it difficult to do so. There was a pause before she summoned up the courage to say: "And then...I think that your dream has some sort of spiritual message in it...In a way, you knew me _before_ you met me. Perhaps you and I, uhm, are spiritually connected somehow."

He touched her cheek lightly, and then placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I believe so too...You understand, then, I will come back from Kisarazu, don't you?"

The expression in her eyes changed instantly to one of sadness, puzzling him a little. "Jin...I _hope_ you will come back. But come back only if you _want_ to. I will always be your friend, whatever you choose to do."

"I have a request, though. Could you please stay until my birthday? It is at the beginning of the next month. But it will be a little too cold to travel immediately afterwards...so you'd have to wait until the New Year."

"I'll leave after the New Year celebrations."

-xxx-

The garden was even more beautiful than Jin remembered it. He visited it often in his dreams, in which he recreated his morning and evening walks inside and around the garden, walks that had sandwiched between them a hard and long day of studies and martial arts training. Mariya Enshiro had on occasion accompanied him, with a view to educating him on the wabi-sabi aesthetic, so that he would 'learn to appreciate its beauty'. The wabi-sabi aesthetic, Mariya Enshiro had said, had the acceptance of impermanence at the centre of it. It was akin to appreciating the beauty of nature – a beauty that was untamed, had cycles of creation and destruction, didn't rely on perfection or symmetry, a beauty that was imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete.

Whether Jin had been able to cultivate a wabi-sabi view or not was moot, but he had certainly learned to appreciate the garden's beauty. It might even be said that his appreciation amounted to an inversion of the wabi-sabi view. He loved the somewhat formless shape of the flower beds as they had _always_ been that way. He loved the rustic simplicity and understated elegance of the tea-house in the corner because of its _unchanging familiarity_, and the _permanently_ asymmetric aspects of its construction. He admired the moss-covered stone lantern near the entrance, the untamed hedges enclosing the garden, and the abundance of plants in it, because the lantern had forever been covered in moss, the hedges forever untamed, and the plants forever abundant. He appreciated the awkward shape of the stepping stones leading to the miniature island of the garden's pond, as he had traversed them thousands of times during his years at Mariya Enshiro's dojo.

But then again, perhaps he _had_ acquired a wabi-sabi view. The garden _had_ changed, and, as mentioned before, was even more beautiful than he remembered it. It had the feeling of being aged, chipped, irregularly shaped like the earthen pottery one used for the venerated wabi-cha tea ceremonies, and it had faded somehow, as if it was in the autumn of its life.

And at the centre of the garden was Mariya Enshiro's dojo, also faded, worn out, slightly asymmetric in its design, and frighteningly beautiful.

He knew Shishou would be inside, alone. Yukimaru had told him so. In earlier days, when Jin was a student here, this time of the evening was reserved for a one-on-one training and practise session for Jin and Mariya Enshiro. Now, Yukimaru had said, Shishou preferred to train alone.

Anxiety mingled with anticipation churned in Jin's stomach. He knew that he would be happy to see Shishou, but would Shishou be happy to see him? And while he had a memory of the argument about Kariya from the dream, he didn't remember what had transpired to motivate his decision to leave the dojo. Of course, in that dream...But there was no point reliving that memory any more – it hadn't happened. It didn't matter what 'bitter words had been exchanged,' he was, after all, Mariya Enshiro's adopted son. He had never addressed him as 'Otosan', but in his mind 'Shishou' and 'Otosan' had meant the same thing.

The rack of stairs leading to the entrance made a creaking sound as Jin stepped on them, and must have alerted Mariya Enshiro to his presence, but there was no sound of movement from inside the dojo. And yet, when Jin stood at the entrance, a welcoming voice spoke from within.

"Ah Jin. I knew it was you. I recognized the sound of your footsteps."

Jin knelt in seza, and facing Mariya Enshiro, performed a deep bow at the entrance. "Shishou."

"Come in, come in, and don't stand on formality."

Shishou's voice had been a little more gravelly than he remembered it, noted Jin, as he entered the hall. His appearance too had changed; he was thinner and iron gray had replaced the jet black in his hair. But it was still worn in the same style, with the centre of the crown shaved, and the remaining hair gathered into a neat top-knot.

As Jin knelt facing him, Mariya Enshiro remarked, "You have grown into a very handsome young man...And those glasses – has your eyesight deteriorated?"

Jin, without thinking, responded, "I wear them as a disguise." And then he wondered: _Why do I need to be in disguise? I don't have the reputation of 'teacher killer', as in that dream_.

"A wise precaution," said Mariya Enshiro. "I'd suspected that Kariya-dono's men would have been looking for you after you'd left."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, I'd better explain. Well, Jin, that day we had that terrible argument, I was deliberately nasty and insulting in my behaviour towards you. I had wanted you to leave. You see, I had a strong suspicion that Kariya-dono would order me to kill you. And since I had already pledged to become his retainer, I would have had to obey. It was then imperative that you left, and kept a low profile as long as possible. Fortunately, you have had the sense to do that. And now...I suspect he has forgotten about you. And even if he hasn't, he's likely to be rather busy, what with the rumours of the shogun's ill health and the politics surrounding it. Even so, it would be wise to take precautions. I am glad you came to see me at _this_ time, rather than earlier during the day, when other students are attending."

"Of course, you must stay for a while. I have many things to say to you, and also a few things to teach you. But it must be done in secret. You mustn't be seen by any of the other students. I know that Yukimaru knows – in fact he told me to expect you – but he can be trusted. You must leave before sunrise every morning, and then return in the evening, when other students have left."

As he listened to Mariya Enshiro, Jin was surprised to note how easy it had been to fall back into the role of uchi-deshi – the disciple/apprentice who stays with the master. He was now listening respectfully, eyes lowered to the floor as he sat facing Mariya Enshiro, and he knew that Shishou's conversation with him today would initially be a monologue of sorts, with a very few, brief interruptions in which he would ask questions, to unravel what Shishou had in mind when he'd said, 'I have many things to say to you, and also a few things to teach you.'

Then there would be comfortable silences, interspersed with gentle, reflective conversations to catch up on the past. The time for more insistent questions, discussions and debates would come, and he would instinctively know when it arrived. But for now, he was content to let the low gravelly tones of Shishou's voice wash over him as he re-absorbed the scents and sounds of this place, and reawakened pleasant memories of days long past.

* * *

[1] This is obviously a reference to episode 1 of Samurai Champloo, and the scene in which Jin appears for the first time. Regarding the 'partly eaten stale bun', one might say that it too is derived from canon. In one of the SC manga volumes Jin does eat a stale bun lying on the sidewalk. I threw in the 'partly eaten' for greater dramatic effect.

[2] The translated senryu are from Robin D. Gill, 2007, "The Woman Without a Hole - & Other Risky Themes from Old Japanese Poems," Paraverse Press. For the original sources of the senryu, which are actually from the late Edo Period, see the citations in that book. (A lot of the citations are in Japanese, which I can't read!). I haven't bothered to 'explain' the senryu, and I don't think I need to. Besides one can't be too explicit, as per ffnet rules. But for those interested there are detailed explanations and notes in the book, which is available on the internet. I will add, though, that according to the author of the book, 'a standard vagina has 48 folds', which is why the '96 folds' in that senryu is supposed to be funny. He doesn't cite any reference for this piece of information, but reference to 48 folds occurs in many other senryu, so perhaps this was part of the 'medical lore' of the Edo Period. But I looked up Gray's Anatomy and it doesn't mention 48 folds anywhere.

[3] This refers to a scene in the SC episode titled Artistic Anarchy, in which Fuu gets a little annoyed when she sees Jin and Mugen going through shunga books with an avid interest. Regarding the ukiyoe print 'Through the Screen', it is actually form Moronobu's Koi no Mutsugoto Shiju-Hatte (Forty-Eight Positions in the Secrets of Love). The 'print with the octpus' is in reference to an ukiyoe similar in spirit/identical to Katsushika Hokusai's 'Dream of a Fisherman's Wife'. I believe we see a glimpse of it in SC when Mugen browses Moronobu's shunga collection. (And it would certainly be an anachronism since Katsushika Hokusai lived from 1760-1849). Regarding the Shiju-Hatte, internet sources suggest that it is a modified version of the original Kamasutra, and came to Japan via China. So, in a sense, it is supposed to be a Chinese re-interpretation of the Kamasutra.

[4] This refers to Episode 16 of SC, in which Yukimaru tells Jin that he wants to fight him not because he wants to avenge Mariya Enshiro's death, but because Jin killed Mariya Enshiro and became famous as a result of it.

[5] Practically every samurai in that period would have read _Analects_ of Confucius – it was part of the curriculum for boys growing up in samurai families. But taking up Confucian Studies amounted to a deeper study of it, and this was encouraged in the time of Tokugawa Tsunayoshi. (Prior to Tsunayoshi, though, the bakufu seems to have had mixed feelings on Confucian scholars; some of them were supported by the bakufu, but some were persecuted.)

[6] I am not sure readers will remember chapter 26 of this novel, but that is where we get a 'back-story' with Kasumi Seizo in it. In this 'dream' part of the back-story is true – i.e. he was the son of a retainer of the Nabeshima clan.

* * *

Author's note: In the Star Trek episode mentioned in the author's note above, Captain Picard of the Enterprise is hit by a beam from an alien probe, and he is unconscious for a duration of 25 minutes. In that time he experiences the 'life' of a man called Kamin who lives on a planet suffering a worldwide drought. For details of the plot see the Wikipedia article on it. The idea here is that Jin will experience a long period of time in real time within the dream, but at the Furin Kazan Inn he will, hopefully, wake up in a relatively short period of time. The 'story' _within_ the dream, however, will not have much in common with the stories within the 'dreams' shown in either 'The Inner Light' or 'The Dream of Akinosuke'. (See Wikipedia articles for detailed versions of these stories). Part of the reason for changing to the M rating is that if the dream covers a long time, say 15-20 years, then more adult themes are likely to crop up, and one is compelled to look at the sexuality of the characters.

Obviously the idea is a very ambitious one, and in the grand scheme of things I may regret having attempted something like this! But fools go where angels fear to tread, and once I got the idea in my head, I couldn't let it go. I have a very vague idea how I will get Jin to snap out of the dream, and indeed, I haven't planned what is going to happen very carefully. Whatever happens I will try to keep it as short as possible, but considering the way things expand as I write, this could very well turn into a novella within a novel. I hope the readers will forgive this indulgence.

Many thanks for your reviews, hits, favs and alerts.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay in updating. Since it has been three months, you may want to refresh your memory by browsing the previous chapter. Of course, do so only if you need to. This is a long chapter, so it will keep you busy for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 40

_**Visions and Verisimilitude, Part III**_

Did I mention that when I am possessed by kitsune I can enter the dreams of others? Well, now you know. I beg your pardon? You think that prying into another person's dream is none of my business? I'll have you know that I, Sakami Manzou, am not that sort of person. In fact, entering another person's dream doesn't amount to prying at all. It is a little difficult to explain why, but I will give it a shot.

You see, entering another person's dream is like going to another place, like a person living in Edo visiting Kyoto or Osaka. One might even say that the dreamer in question – in this case Jin – is also visiting another place. Going one step further, I could claim that this was _my_ dream, and it is Jin who is the intruder.

But I am not making that claim. Let's just say we are both visitors to a common realm. And by the way, this not your typical dream environment; not everyone can come here. I am here at the suggestion and assistance of my patron kyubi no kitsune, and Jin is here because he drank an herbal potion. In comparison to Jin, though, I have several advantages. I can experience this environment more completely – I am aware of each element of it as though it was part of me. I can access the thoughts, feelings and experiences of the people in this dimension, among other things. Yes, the thoughts and feelings of the characters of this 'dream world' are just as real as their counterparts in the 'real world'. Of course, when I say 'among other things,' I am being euphemistic. For there is no limit to the powers of a kyubi no kitsune, and some of these cannot be explained to lesser mortals. Suffice it to say that these powers make me the ideal person to tell you the story of Jin's experience in this world.

I will do so as follows. You will be shown several scenes, interspersed with the occasional commentary from me, in my role as narrator. While most of the scenes will be shown to you from Jin's perspective, I will also provide you with a few glimpses of the viewpoint of some of the _other_ characters in this story.

So let us begin. I will start with Jin's return from Kisarazu to Renkoji village, in the 6th month of Enpo 7 (July 1679). Hmm? You wish to know what happened at Kisarazu? Oh, nothing much. Jin had a very happy reunion with Mariya Enshiro, and completed his training in Mujushin Kenjutsu. Yes, indeed, that means he received a menkyo-kaiden license from Mariya Enshiro. Jin already knew the final set of '_hiden_' techniques one is taught after being conferred a menkyo, and just before the menkyo- kaiden is received, so it was just a matter of completing the formalities. But as you might have guessed, this was all done in secret. Jin cannot publicly announce that he received the licence for full transmission of the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu – not just yet. That would attract the attention of Kariya Kagetoki, and defeat Mariya Enshiro's plan.

To elaborate, Mariya Enshiro's plan is to re-establish Mujushin Kenjutsu to its former glory, at a time when it wasn't subverted for the purpose of serving corrupt elements in the bakufu. To that end, Jin, on the basis of his menkyo license, is to establish a martial arts school of some sort. There is no harm in announcing he has a menkyo license because it was received _before_ Mariya Enshiro became Kariya's retainer. Even so, the school he establishes will not, at least initially, be _officially_ recognized as a Mujushin Kenjutsu school. In fact, as far as Kariya is concerned, Jin will be just a renegade student, a ronin attempting to make a living teaching the martial arts. Without a menkyo-kaiden license, he will not attract much of a following, and is therefore unlikely to be perceived as a threat.

When Mariya Enshiro dies, however, Jin will claim the menkyo-kaiden, and his school will then be regarded as the official Mujushin Kenjutsu School. By then, Mariya Enshiro hopes, Kariya will be old enough to have retired from his position as goban gashira (captain of the shogun's guard), and his aim of re-establishing his school would have been achieved without bloodshed. There is also the possibility that Kariya retires earlier, especially if Tokugawa Tsunayoshi comes into power after the death of shogun Ietsuna. You see, in this world too Kariya belongs to the geba-shogun Sakai Tadakiyo's faction, and there is no love lost between Tadakiyo and Tsunayoshi.

Anyway, I will tell you more about that later. For now let's see what occurred during Jin's first visit to the Kasumi household when he returned from Kisarazu.

-xxx-

"You have a menkyo license in Mujushin Kenjutsu and you didn't even tell us?"

Jin didn't think it necessary to respond to Fuu's rhetorical question, but four additional pairs of curious eyes – those of her parents and her aunt and uncle – were looking at him expectantly, so he felt compelled to say something. "Yes, Shishou conferred it to me many years ago, when I was eighteen. When I left the school, however, I hadn't taken the license with me, and I had assumed it was void due to the...due to the, er, disagreement I had with him."

"But when you visited him he made it a point to give it to you. Doesn't that mean you are still a member of that school?"

"No."

"No? But-"

Fuu had obviously intended to question Jin further, so he was relieved when a reproachful glance from her parents silenced her. He was thankful for their perceptiveness; they had noticed he was uncomfortable and had intervened to put an end to their daughter's interrogation. But another part of him felt that leaving her question unanswered wasn't a good idea. Even if Fuu's family didn't press him with questions, they were bound to speculate and draw their own conclusions about what had transpired during his visit to Kisarazu. And that was undesirable, given the plan Shishou had in mind. On no account must the school he was to establish be considered linked to the Kisarazu dojo.

So he said, quite decisively, "No, I have no intention of being part of a school affiliated to the likes of Kariya Kagetoki. But I wanted to make amends for the abrupt and disrespectful manner of my leaving the school. Our differences remain, but this time I parted with Shishou on more amicable terms. He still acknowledges me as an adopted son, but not as a student of the school."

His statement was received with an awkward silence. The three women looked at him with curiosity; it was a masked, polite interest in the case of Umeko and Ayako, and an undisguised inquisitiveness in the case of Fuu. The men, on the other hand, looked embarrassed and puzzled. Loyalty to one's lord, after all, extended to family members as well. So how could Jin denounce Kariya, who was the lord of his adopted father Mariya Enshiro? And it was decidedly odd that Jin kept referring to Mariya Enshiro as 'Shishou', given that he had so emphatically relinquished the claim of being his student. Perhaps it was the case of old habits dying hard. Once a teacher, always a teacher.

It was Seizo who attempted to dispel the awkwardness by changing the subject. "Well Jin, it's nice to have you back...I wish you had returned a little earlier though. You missed attending a very happy event in the family. We have been conducting marriage negotiations for young Fuu, you see, with the Tanaka family that is in the service of Lord Honda. The omiai took place last week. You were sorely missed."

Hideo added: "Ah, but if the negotiations go well, as I think they will, he will be there to attend another happy event – her marriage!"

Seizo regretted changing the subject when he noticed Jin's reaction, or rather the lack of it. It was as though the young man seated before him had stopped breathing, and turned into a statue made of stone. His daughter, on the other hand, was trembling as she looked towards the floor, her cheeks flushed crimson.

He hoped that Jin's reaction represented merely the surprise of a friend upon hearing unexpected good news. In the case of Fuu, he wanted to believe, even more fervently, that she was simply experiencing the natural shyness of a girl about to be engaged. But his instincts, and something in the air, told him otherwise. Besides, he only had to look at Umeko and Ayako for confirmation of his fears. Ladies were unusually perceptive about such things, and if there was anything going on between his daughter and Jin, it could be read from the expressions on their faces. And sure enough, there were significant glances being exchanged by his wife and sister-in-law, after they had looked back and forth at Jin and Fuu a couple of times.

_So_...Jin and Fuu must have feelings for each other. But why, then, had Fuu agreed to go through with the miai and marriage negotiations?

-xxx-

I can almost hear you say 'Ah there's a pattern emerging here'. Perhaps there is. Indeed, the Tanaka family mentioned in that scene is the same as that of the Tanaka Etsuo we encountered earlier, in the 'real world', so to speak. You are also right in your observation that the mention of the Tanakas would have given Jin some pause. The same old struggle between the rational and the atavistic side of him occurred again, as did the metaphysical confusion about whether he was experiencing reality or a dream. These struggles will haunt him again and again, but he will always be able to suppress these episodes and live in the moment, so henceforth I will not bother elaborating on them.

To continue with the story...Presently, it is rather painful to watch young Fuu, who is with her mother Umeko. She is crying her eyes out, with her head buried in Umeko's lap. I wish I could intervene and set things right for her. In fact, I am sorely tempted to, but the kyubi no kitsune has advised me to act only as an invisible observer who does not participate in the story.

Umeko, of course, upon observing her daughter's reaction in the scene we just witnessed, is bound to ask Fuu why she has kept her feelings for Jin hidden from her and Seizo. Fuu replies that she doesn't think Jin returns her feelings, and this surprises Umeko. "Are you sure Fuu-chan?" she asks. "I got the feeling that he was devastated by the news of the marriage negotiations."

Fuu, in response, mumbles and sobs through an explanation – one that will not make any sense if I report it verbatim to you. But I, who can feel what she is going through in her mind and heart, can provide an interpretive translation.

She says Jin has been very kind and gentle towards her, but that is Jin's nature; he is kind in his manner towards women and elderly people. In her opinion she is privileged to be regarded as Jin's friend, but cannot hope for anything more. If she were to appeal to him to get her out of her present state by marrying her, he would probably oblige, but it would be due to a claim of friendship rather than love. She doesn't want that.

There are certain things she doesn't say. She probably doesn't even know that these are factors in her decision. It is the classic _giri-ninjo_ conflict of these times; feelings of the heart, and those of duty and social obligation, are meant to coincide, but they often don't. In such cases it is usually the case that duty takes precedence.

Let me explain. Fuu is part of a society and of a time in which the status of women is very low. They have no control of their lives and are considered the property of men. All decisions in relation to their lives are taken by their fathers, sons or husbands. Strangely enough, the higher the social rank of the woman the less freedom she has. Women of the bushi class in particular, are far worse off than their counterparts in the chonin community. They have to live up to the Bushido ideal of womanhood, which entails sacrificing everything in the interest of the family's welfare, and of duty and honour. And marriages serve a family's welfare through forming advantageous connections with another one.

Now it would be wrong to say that Fuu decided to go along with the marriage negotiations _entirely_ out of a sense of duty. Far from it. She is after all, part of a fairly liberal family, and has a certain independence of spirit. But what is true of her larger social circle is bound to have rubbed off on her, at least to some extent.

And there is something else. Recently, there have been some rumours circulating around that have frightened her. It seems that her beauty has caught the eye of some high ranked retainers of Lord Masakuni, and they are interested in proposing her name as a concubine for either Lord Masakuni or his son. Ironically, some women see such things as an opportunity for upward social mobility, and becoming the concubine of a daimyo can lead to a position of power and influence, especially if you bear a male child. Take the case of Lady Kesho-in, for example. She was a greengrocer's daughter who became the concubine of the third Tokugawa shogun Iemitsu, and it is said that her son Tsunayoshi may become the next shogun, after shogun Ietsuna dies. If that happens, it is quite likely that she will have an influence in shaping the affairs of the nation, given that her son Tsunayoshi is very fond of her.

Ah, I apologize, I am digressing. Needless to say, Fuu is horrified at the prospect of becoming part of a daimyo's _oku_ (harem). From her point of view, getting married to a low ranked retainer of another feudal lord is a slightly better alternative, or an escape route, if you like.

Had Jin been around, though, things might have been different. Female intuition can be as strong as a kitsune's psychic perception of things, and she was bound to have sensed his feelings. In fact, before he left for Kisarazu, she had started to hope that he _did_ care for her. But absence has a way of diminishing such hopes, even if, as they say, it makes the heart grow fonder. She had counted all of the one hundred and fifty seven of the days he had been away, but each day had contributed to the fading of her dreams.

I feel like telling her not to give up, and that everything will be all right. You see, I happen to know that the marriage negotiations are not going as well as Hideo believes. The go-between representing the Tanakas has been quite zealous in his investigations, and has heard some disturbing rumours about Fuu. Among the farming families of Renkoji, for instance, she is referred to as 'that eccentric daughter of Kasumi-sama'. Now that may not seem particularly damaging to you, but eccentricity is not on the list of character traits of an ideal Japanese woman of these times. Besides, some of the richer, more influential farmers of Renkoji have gone so far as to remark that she is 'an unfeminine sort of girl who doesn't know her place'. And some have even dared to say that she has kitsune-like traits.

Why are the farmers saying such things, you ask? The answer lies in events that took place a few years ago. But those things will come out gradually in the telling of this story, so I will postpone their narration for now. Suffice it to say that these rumours will have an influence on the marriage negotiations, and things are not as bleak as Fuu imagines them to be.

I suppose you are curious to know about Jin's reaction to news of marriage negotiations for Fuu. Well, Umeko was right; he was devastated by it. But Jin being Jin bore the piercing ache in his heart with the passive, stoical acceptance of adversity his samurai upbringing had trained him for.

No, I take that back. It wouldn't be accurate to say that he had _accepted_ the situation. As yet, he hadn't had the chance to speak to Fuu alone, and he very much intended to do so. He planned to clarify whether she was happy in her decision, before moving on with his life.

Memories from his 'dream' had resurfaced at the mention of the Tanakas. Was there a lesson in that dream he was to apply to this situation? In that dream he had fought for her, proposing marriage in opposition to her family's wishes. But the Fuu of that dream had loved him. The Fuu of this reality, he was now convinced, regarded him only as a friend.

For the time being, though, there was no prospect of meeting Fuu alone; he would have to find a way to _create_ that opportunity. Meanwhile, he would focus on the task Mariya Enshiro had assigned to him, and attempt opening a school in Renkoji village. It would have to be a multi-purpose school, he decided, one which combined martial arts with general education. Otherwise, it wouldn't be sustainable from a financial point of view.

He got the chance to speak to Fuu alone sooner than he had expected. It was a few days after his visit to the Kasumis, when he was returning from the village headman's residence after having talked to him about the potential of setting up a _bancho_ (primary school) in Renkoji. The circumstances of that meeting were quite unusual.

Well, perhaps not. It depends on how you look at it. After all, Fuu, though not quite the prototypical damsel in distress, does have the occasional need to be rescued. Besides, the situation that she needs to be rescued from is not that unusual in the Japan of these times. I'll let you decide.

-xxx-

In times of stress, Fuu wondered, why did the mind dwell on such _odd_ things? For instance, when she ran past those bare-chested women working on rice fields, she had fervently wished that she shared their lack of modesty. Apart from providing relief against the hot weather, it would enable one to run faster, wouldn't it? No, probably not – without the bindings for support, one's breasts would bounce a great deal and that would make things uncomfortable. But it couldn't hurt to yank up her kimono and juban all the way up to her waist – that would certainly enable her to run faster.

She must have been out of her mind, to have approached that dog with an overly friendly "Yoroshiku, inu-san!" Making cooing sounds and then adding insult to injury by addressing it with a "Pleased to meet you, doggie" wasn't exactly the best strategy of making friends with a hunting dog. It didn't matter if the dog was a cute fawn-coloured furry creature with pointed ears, a dark muzzle and a curly tail. In fact, you _didn't_ try to make friends with hunting dogs, period. They weren't keen on making friends with people, and it was best to avoid them, particularly if they were hungry. And the dog that was chasing her at the present moment was exceptionally so. Raw meat was what they were fed on, and she was certainly a good enough source of it.

The animal lover in Fuu, though, was more inclined to blame the daimyo-class of Japan for her present circumstances. It was the daimyo, after all, who kept hundreds of such dogs for those hunting expeditions they were so fond of. And then there was that awful sport of _inu oi_ (chasing dogs). Typically, a bamboo fence was erected around a horse training ground, and then samurai mounted on horses aimed arrows at dogs released into the centre, glorying in the number of dogs they managed to pierce with arrows. The daimyo also indulged in falconry, and falcons were typically fed dog meat.

The dogs bred prodigiously, though, and it was inevitable that their upkeep would become expensive. They were often accidentally or deliberately set free outside the mansions of daimyo, and this led to a large population of stray dogs in Edo and the provinces. Women and children often became targets of these strays; there were even some cases of children having been killed by them. _This_ dog, Fuu conjectured, was one such stray dog, very likely belonging to Lord Masakuni.

It was lucky, then, for Fuu, that the dirt road along which she ran was intersected by a path leading to the village headman's residence, and that her timing coincided with Jin's return. She therefore ran full tilt into him as she reached the intersection.

Jin, who had heard the sound of running feet and barking had anticipated what he was about to witness, but his view had been obscured by the thick growth of shrubs along the path. So he was sufficiently surprised to discover that the running feet belonged to Fuu. Even so, it wasn't surprise that prevented him from breaking her fall as she hurtled to the ground after losing her balance. It was his instinct for danger; it told him that he must deal with the dog first.

But Fuu, as she fell sideways onto the gravel path had glimpsed Jin's hand on the hilt of his sword, and had yelled out. "Please don't kill it!"

He certainly hadn't intended to. It was, after all, just a matter of scaring the dog away by brandishing his sword at it. Very likely, if he combined his actions with loud, authoritative noises to shoo it away, it would view him as an alpha, and oblige.

It wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be, and he ended up having to hit the dog lightly with the blunt edge of his sword. But he succeeded, much to his and Fuu's relief. The dog yelped, and then growled a little indignantly at Jin, before turning tail and running off.

It was then he turned his attention to Fuu, who had by now lifted herself off the ground and was hastily adjusting her clothes, which, in addition to her hair, were in a state of considerable dishevelment. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Oh, I am fine. No, please don't worry about that, it is just a scratch. I grazed my knee when I fell."

She had noticed Jin looking at the blood trickling down from her knee, and had demurely intercepted his hand as he bent forward to lift her kimono and examine the wound. Modesty, which a few moments ago she had consigned to the list of overrated virtues, had returned with a vengeance. Besides, Jin had that inexplicable, powerful effect on her, and even the act of holding his hand made her feel embarrassed.

Not that she _always_ acted in this manner around him; under 'normal' circumstances, when she had _expected_ to meet him, she had been adequately prepared to deal with those feelings. But the awkwardness of their last meeting, and the suddenness of this one, had combined to make her feel very, very shy.

Jin, a little puzzled at the odd formality of her behaviour, brushed her hand aside and proceeded to examine the wound. "Hmm. It isn't serious. But it needs to be cleaned. Come; let's go to Magohachi's."

At the mention of the village headman's name Fuu looked even more uncomfortable. "I, er, there is no need to bother him," she said. And after a pause, in which Jin seemed to have ignored her remark and was gently holding her elbow, as if to guide her in the direction of Magohachi's house, she blurted out, "He doesn't like me!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Besides, there is another place we can go to. Do you see that house over there?"

She had pointed in the opposite direction towards a dilapidated looking dwelling shaded by a grove of trees, and adjacent to a watery, silver-green carpet of paddy fields, with the blue haze of mountains in the distance.

"Is that one of the farmers' homes?"

"It is Gonzaemon's. He isn't a farmer though – more like the village apothecary-cum-exorcist. He's made a name for himself curing kitsunetsuki cases. He's also a little psychic, and indulges in fortune-telling now and then. Quite an interesting person – I think you'll like him."

Jin was a little startled, of course. Kitsunetsuki cases? Gonzaemon the exorcist? Was it that same character mentioned in his dream? What did Fuu have to do with an exorcist, anyway? Why was she so keen to avoid Magohachi, while not in the least bit reluctant to see this Gonzaemon fellow? But then again, he was also an apothecary, so given her wound it was perhaps natural to see him. "All right then, let's go."

On their way to Gonzaemon's house, he brought up the subject of her marriage negotiations. "Fuu, I was a little surprised the other day, and I didn't get the chance to congratulate you properly. I -"

The sad, somewhat desperate look in her eyes silenced him. Was she feeling the same pain he was? Or was it something else?

Fuu didn't quite manage to hold Jin's searching gaze, and averted her eyes. It was hopeless; he couldn't possibly care for her in the way she wanted him to. "It doesn't matter."

"Did the omiai go well? And may I ask – was the groom to your liking?"

She shrugged, kicking some pebbles on the path, to distract herself from that heavy, choking feeling in her throat. How could he ask such questions? Didn't he have _any_ idea about her feelings for him? "He seemed all right."

"Ah."

She turned to look up at him; her eyes meeting his again with that desperate, almost pleading look in them. Something about his response had upset her. Had she expected more enthusiasm from him? Surely she knew how he felt about her. In that case, perhaps, she expected some reassurance from him that he didn't hold any grudges against her.

"Fuu," he said, a little tentatively, not sure if the next few words he was about to utter were the right ones. "If you are happy with your decision, then I am happy for you."

Again, that same look, but there was something else. Was it anger? There was certainly some anger in her tone as she replied, "Happiness is not relevant. I am a samurai's daughter – I know what my duty is."

Ah. There was that word again. Duty. But this time, it gave him some hope. If she didn't _want_ to get married, then, perhaps, he had something to fight for. Perhaps he should -

His thoughts were interrupted as they had reached Gonzaemon's house. It was a typical country house made of unpainted wood, with a thatched, elaborately ridged roof, and relatively airy rooms. As they approached the dwelling, a sound of clanking utensils emanated from the central room which had its shoji door open towards the small veranda at the front. But the clanking sounds stopped almost as soon as they arrived; the person inside had heard their approach. A burly, bearded and moustachioed man in a brown kimono now stood at the doorway and glared at Jin. However, as his eyes alighted upon Fuu, the hostility in his expression instantly dissolved into something benign and amiable. "Aaahh Fuu-chaamaaa! How nice of you to visit my humble abode. Welcome, welcome."

Fuu, who had been in a melancholy mood until now, brightened at Gonzaemon's warm welcome. And then, noticing that Jin looked a little disconcerted at the familiarity of Gonzaemon's address, smiled reassuringly at him. "Jin, this is Gonzaemon-san...And Gonzaemon-san, this is Jin."

Gonzaemon smiled at Jin as he ushered them inside the sparsely furnished eight-mat room. "Ah, the village Yoshitsune, I meet him at last! He is indeed a good looking fellow. Nice to meet you, Jin-sama. Please come in."

Jin, recovering from the fact that Gonzaemon had addressed Fuu as though she was a two year old princess, using the more affectionate 'chama' honorific instead of 'sama', nodded curtly as he made the appropriate remarks in response to Gonzaemon's welcome. Gonzaemon was obviously on very friendly terms with Fuu, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Besides, he was feeling impatient; he wanted to get this meeting over with and continue his conversation with Fuu.

Gonzaemon continued to prattle away, seemingly oblivious to Jin's discomfort. "Ah, I see you have hurt yourself. You were chased by a dog? Now isn't that just like our little Fuu. Always getting into some scrape or the other, eh? Never mind. Uncle Gonzaemon will fix it."

He went into the next room, ostensibly to get an herbal mixture to make a poultice, but continued to chatter, talking loudly enough so they could hear him through the fusuma screens. "It's getting hot and humid isn't it...Ah there it is. Now for the mortar and pestle. Fuu-chama, could you go to the kitchen and fetch some water?...It's in the copper urn...Phew, can't wait for the autumn rains to arrive."

As he washed and then later dressed Fuu's wound, taking turns gazing curiously back and forth at Jin and Fuu, he was a little quieter, wanting to take the role of a listener as he observed the two of them. Both Jin and Fuu conversed politely with him, but Fuu was the more talkative of the two.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, as though inspired by an idea, he remarked, "Hmm, I think the two of you need to be alone together. Well, as it happens, you guys are in luck! I have to run some errands, and then visit some patients of mine, you see. So, the two of you may have a little tȇte-a-tȇte in my humble abode, ha, ha."

The look of surprise on their faces evoked a few more chuckles from Gonzaemon. "No, no, I insist. Make yourself comfortable, and treat this like your own home. Have some tea, and then have that heart-to-heart chat. It is important to communicate, you know; that's what I keep telling young people. No point keeping things hidden and then regretting it afterwards."

With this sage advice he got up from the floor and waddled out of the room. Fuu and Jin were astonished and puzzled, besides being embarrassed by the implications of his remarks. But they were also sensible to the opportunity that had been presented to them. So after a few protests that they didn't want to inconvenience him, they gladly accepted his offer.

After he had left, Fuu's shyness had returned, and she giggled a little self-consciously. "Gonzaemon-san says funny things sometimes. He's a little eccentric, but he means well. I have known him since I was ten, and..."

Her voice trailed off as she blushed furiously, and observing this made Jin's heart beat faster. He said, "He may have been right about some things. I don't know about you, but I certainly want to talk to you."

She looked at him and then towards the floor. "I suppose the news about the marriage negotiations would have taken you by surprise. Actually, I should have told you earlier. That day, when you told me that you had to visit Kisarazu...I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to. At that point I wanted to pretend to myself that I didn't need to get married – for just a while longer. But there was some talk going on about arranging a marriage for me. There were also some offers of marriage, but I avoided saying yes. If it was up to me, I'd never get married. I would be like this lady called Izumi, who used to live in this neighbourhood. Izumi-san died recently, but she was never married. She made a living as a teacher. She had been a lady-in-waiting at some daimyo's residence, you see, so she was very well educated, and trained in fine arts as well as poetry."

_Izumi-san_? The name was familiar, thought Jin. Ah, yes, she was the lady with the Kamasutra and Shiju Hatte notes.

Fuu laughed suddenly, as if remembering something funny. "They used to call her the Queen of Sweets. You know why? She won the yakimanju eating contest in Nihonbashi three times in a row!"[1]

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was this: I would have loved to live a life of freedom, like Izumi-san. But that is not a choice available to every woman. I have avoided getting married as long as I possibly can, but I can't afford to any longer. Things will look bad for Oto-san if I keep refusing offers of marriage. I am already nineteen and it would be difficult to arrange a marriage if I get any older."

"I don't want to be a burden on my family. If these marriage negotiations go well and there is an offer, I will accept. If not, I will have to consider some of the other offers. And that is that."

Jin's heart sunk. She would have met Tanaka Etsuo at the omiai. Going by what she had just said, she probably liked him enough to prefer his proposal over 'other offers'. "Then you prefer Tanaka over the others? Who _are_ the others, by the way?"

"Uhmm, it's not a question of preference, really. Marrying into the Tanaka family would make a very good connection for us. Among other choices, you know Shinsuke, and I believe you have also met Katsuhiro, the son of Gorobe-dono. There is also the remote possibility of my becoming a concubine to Lord Masakuni or his son. But that is my least preferred option."

Jin tried to make eye-contact with Fuu, but she refused to look at him. So he moved closer to her and seated himself directly in front of her. "Please look at me Fuu. If it wasn't about family connections, which of these three men would you choose?"

She looked up in surprise. That note of urgency in Jin's voice – surely it meant _something_? But why couldn't he be more open with her and tell her what _he_ felt?

There was a challenge in her eyes as she replied, "I don't know. In fact, why don't _you_ tell me? Who do _you_ think I should marry?"

He smiled sadly. "I can't answer that, Fuu. It is _your_ preference that matters."

She laughed a little hysterically, adjusting her kimono as she shifted her position on the tatami. "Hmm, let's see. I don't know much about Tanaka Etsuo, or his parents for that matter. I get along with Shinsuke, but he has a tendency of getting caught up in bad company. His father died when he was very young, so he doesn't have a father figure looking out for him. In fact, it is my father who has helped him get out of trouble on many occasions. On the plus side, I get along _extremely_ well with his mother."

"As for Katsuhiro, he is an attractive and dignified sort of guy, and that is a nice thing I suppose. His father Gorobe-dono seems nice too. But from what I have heard, his mother is, uhm, quite a formidable lady. She is a fanatical, religious sort of a woman, and I have heard that she gives her elder son Juremon's wife a very hard time."

"In what way?"

"Well, she practically treats her like a slave, making her do all the household chores, and is very abusive if things aren't done to her satisfaction. And then, when the daughter-in-law fell pregnant last year, she was made to chant the Blood-Pool sutra every day. You haven't heard of it? It is something women are supposed to chant - to atone for the sin of shedding blood at the time of menstruation and childbirth."

Fuu's voice grew angrier, louder, and tremulous as she continued: "Apparently, the sutra tells us, shedding such blood is sinful because it spills on the ground and offends the earth gods, or ends up in the water of rivers which is used to make tea for holy men. Because of this all women go to a special hell reserved for them called the 'blood-pool hell'. They are submerged in a lake of menstrual blood and the hell-wardens make them drink from it. The only route to salvation, according to Katsuhiro's mother, is the regular chanting of the sutra, and, of course, unstinted devotion to your mother-in-law."

Fuu had clenched her fists, and now turned to look at Jin, her cheeks flushed in anger. Outside, the shrill shrieking of cicadas had intensified. "I suppose, I don't need to tell you why I wouldn't get along with _that_ lady!"

Jin wasn't quite sure how to interpret Fuu's emotions. Did this mean she liked _Katsuhiro_? Otherwise, why would she react so strongly to a lady she need not concern herself with? Of course, the existence of such superstitions and beliefs was in itself a matter of concern...And yet, why did Fuu think it was relevant to the discussion at hand? If she wasn't interested in Katsuhiro, then it didn't matter.

In an attempt to calm her, Jin placed his hands gently on her shoulder. "Fuu...You haven't answered my question. I asked you about Etsuo, Katsuhiro, and Shinsuke, not their mothers. It is the relationship with your future husband that should be relevant to your decision. If there is a mutual love and respect between you and Katsuhiro, his mother's behaviour will not matter – he would look out for you and prevent any tyrannical behaviour towards you. On the other hand -"

Fuu removed Jin's hands from her shoulders. "What kind of world do you live in Jin? When you marry into a family, it is the female members of that family you spend the most time with. The men go out to work, so you interact with the husband only in the evenings, and then there are certain, uhm, duties to perform, and they are the same sort of duties regardless of whether you like the person or not. You become like a child producing factory...Ironically, even that role doesn't get you much credit. The mothers-in-law will not hesitate to quote that phrase, '_hara wa karimono_' – 'the belly's just borrowed goods'. They will tell you that it is their son's child – made from his seed, while you provide a room for rent, so to speak."

Jin felt that, somehow, all the frustration and anger in her voice was directed towards _him_. Did she hold him responsible for all ills of society? What could he say to calm her down? "But..."

She laughed suddenly, her eyes softening as she noticed Jin's melancholic, confused expression. "Ah Jin, give it up already! You won't win this argument. The best way to choose a husband is to choose one with a mother who is likely to get along with you. In that case, she will be a good friend and your life will be a reasonably happy one."

Jin smiled at her logic, and out of relief; it appeared that her anger had cooled a little. Her remark also gave him an opening he was bold enough to take. Even so, his heart raced as he said, "If my mother had been alive, Fuu, I believe she would have loved you very much."

Fuu gasped, her eyes widening, as she put up a hand to cover her mouth. There was a long pause before she spoke. "You shouldn't joke about such things."

"I wasn't joking. As I said, unfortunately my mother is deceased. So if you were married to me, you wouldn't have the company of a mother-in-law. As for my connections, I believe they are reasonable...Mariya-sama will represent my side of the family. In that case, between Tanaka, Shinsuke, Katsuhiro and me, whom would you prefer?"

Fuu closed the gap between them and embraced him, bursting into tears while she spoke in a muffled voice, her head buried in his kimono. "What if I were to say that I prefer you, Jin? You would be stuck with me forever, you know."

For Jin, this was a heady moment; the clouds had vanished and the sun was shining. He savoured the warm, fuzzy and sweet feeling that came from holding her in his arms, and the euphoric feeling induced by those four words, 'I prefer you Jin'. At last, there was light at the end of the tunnel. She _did_ care about him, and it was the only thing that mattered. He felt her joy, and it fuelled his own. "I would be happy to 'be stuck with you forever', as you put it. The question is - would that be acceptable to you?"

Her response was mingled with tears and laughter. "_Baka_! What kind of a question is that? Don't you know I am crazy about you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Although feeling happy, and increasingly confident about her feelings for him, Jin wasn't quite able to push away some doubts that had crept into his mind. There was that remark about 'duties to perform' in relation to husbands, and he also remembered the conversation he had overheard between Fuu, Umeko and Ayako. Should he give her some sort of reassurance about the 'issue' that had come up in that conversation?

Stroking her hair gently, he said, "As my wife, Fuu, you will not have to do anything...anything that you aren't ready to do."

"Huh?"

"You mentioned your reluctance about certain things, and I wanted to tell you..."

This was going to be more difficult than he had imagined. Now wasn't the time to have brought it up. What was he thinking? And he _had_ to say something; Fuu, who had lifted her head from his shoulder, was looking at him with a baffled expression on her face, waiting for an explanation.

Well, there was no way out now. "Fuu, I accidentally overheard a conversation you had with your mother and aunt. They were, uh, talking about sex, and you...you expressed certain views about it. I wanted to assure you that I would never expect you to do something you weren't ready for."

Fuu's face was a swiftly changing landscape of emotions. She initially looked blank, and then embarrassment was followed with puzzlement, which was in turn followed by another round of embarrassment. She blushed, and then mumbled somewhat inaudibly, "Well,iwouldn'tmind tryingitout onceinawhile."

"Hmm?"

"I said I wouldn't mind, uhmm, trying it out once in a while."

Jin smiled. With one hand still encircling her waist, he lifted her chin with the thumb and index finger of the other to lean forward and place a light, gentle and very brief kiss upon her lips. "Only if – and when – you are ready."

Fuu's eyes had remained closed for a few moments after he had disengaged his lips from hers, and it had been very hard to resist kissing her again. But resist he did and her eyes soon fluttered open, as though she was waking up from a dream. Then she smiled at Jin, and it was a smile that was joyous, reflecting the realization that it _wasn't_ a dream.

But she had become shy again, blushing profusely as she smiled and disengaged herself from his embrace. Her gaze reverted to the floor, and there was a pause before she summoned up the courage to say, "I should go home now."

In an effort to put her at ease, he replied, as casually as possible, "I will escort you back."

_Ceteris paribus_, the Jin-Fuu tȇte-a-tȇte Gonzaemon had so obligingly arranged would have ended rather tamely; Jin, the perfect gentleman would have escorted Fuu back home without taking any further advantage of being alone with her. But nature, having noticed the simmering passions underneath the relatively composed exteriors of our hero and heroine, decided to shake things up a bit. Her intervention took the form of an earthquake, which occurred precisely at the moment in which Fuu, while walking towards the front door of Gonzaemon's dwelling, happened to turn her head slightly, treating Jin to her best _mikaeri bijin_ (backwards glancing beauty) look.[2] But looking backwards as you walk forwards is not conducive to maintaining your balance, particularly at the time of an earthquake.

Now, as earthquakes go, and as far as Japan is concerned, this was just a notch above your garden-variety, run-of-the-mill earthquake. It was the type of earthquake that causes a Yoshiwara courtesan to delicately shrug her shoulders and exclaim, 'Ah, _jishin_!' and then proceed to entertain her guests as though nothing had happened. It was the type of earthquake that prompted little boys, though initially frightened, to reassure their mothers with a nonchalant 'Meh, _jishin_'. It was the type of earthquake that would make grandmothers remark to their grandchildren, "Did you know _jishin_ are caused by a big, giant catfish called Namazu? You see, Namazu-san lives beneath the earth and is guarded by the kami of martial arts, Kashima-sama, who pins him down with a stone. But once in a while, Kashima-sama lets his guard down, and Namazu-san thrashes about a bit. This makes the earth shake."

In short, it was a temporarily unsettling, but in the end a nothing-to-worry-about kind of earthquake.

But as mentioned before, it was enough to cause a loss of balance if you were walking forward as you looked backward. So Fuu lost her balance and fell into Jin's arms, and Jin's glasses fell to the tatami. This was followed by a meeting of eyes, a dilation of pupils – his like expanding black planets, hers like growing hazelnut moons – and the realization that their lips were within kissing distance of each other. And then, as Jin bent his head forward a little further, his eyes asking a question, she lifted her head in response, while at the same time tightening the grasp of her arms around his shoulder and neck. This gave Jin the encouragement he needed to plant a second kiss upon her lips.

The second kiss was, shall we say, more 'educational' than the previous one. A detailed description of it would only serve to repeat what a countless number of writers have said about kisses between lovers. You could say that his kiss was passionate, hungry and demanding, or that he poured his soul into her mouth, carrying her above the stars and beyond. Or, more prosaically, you could say that she tasted of dango/yakimanju/soba noodles/apples/oranges – any food item of your choice that may have plausibly existed in a 17th century Japanese setting would suffice. Let's just say it was a great kiss and both of them were very pleased with it. So much so that the second kiss was soon followed by a third, and then a fourth, and then many more until the cows, or rather Gonzaemon, came home. Viewed in relation to the great scheme of things, though, it is important to note that progress had been made. Fuu learned for the first time, what is was like to be kissed by a lover. Jin had already evoked the first stirrings of sexual desire within her, but now she recognized them for what they were.

-xxx-

Ah, Jin and Fuu! Providence has to work hard to get those two together. First, we needed canine intervention, and then divine intervention, with a human element in between, provided by Gonzaemon the exorcist. As Sakami Manzou, I have seen many things, particularly in this form, when I am possessed by a kitsune. But those were indeed an odd string of coincidences.

I suppose you are wondering whether _this_ Gonzaemon is the same as _that_ Gonzaemon, the one from Kofu of the other world. The answer is yes. It is indeed the same Gonzaemon but with a different life experience. That Gonzaemon moved to Kofu and became a yamabushi, and a practitioner of Shugendo. This Gonzaemon, on the other hand, became a disciple of the famous monk Yuten, who was once the chief abbot at the Zozoji temple of Edo. Yuten's fame derives from a series of sensational exorcisms he performed in Edo. But that is another story, and I do not wish to digress.

Are the kitsunetsuki cases similar to those in Kofu of the other world? Have patience, you will get to know soon enough. But you should have been able to guess that they are of a different nature, from the casual way in which Fuu mentioned them. And didn't she say that Gonzaemon had been _successful_ in curing those cases? Well, in that case, how could they _not_ be different? In the Kofu of that world, kitsunetsuki cases have always been fatal.

To return to the Jin-Fuu relationship...It may have seemed like hard work, what with a series of remarkable coincidences being essential to the happy development we witnessed. And it took quite a while, didn't it? Jin had been in this world for over a year, and to use a baseball metaphor originating in post World War II America, he had only gotten to first base.

But there is a natural rhythm to all things, and the Japanese call it _jo-ha-kyu_, which literally translates as beginning-change-rapid. It is a concept of modulation and movement applied originally in the case of Noh theatre, and then to literature, poetry and a variety of traditional arts such as music, dance, tea ceremony, and even swordsmanship. In the case of a Noh play, for example, it is used to describe the fact that the beginning (jo) phase of a play is slow and auspicious, followed by the 'ha' phase in which the pace changes, picking up speed as there is a building up of tension and drama. This leads to the 'kyu' phase in which there is a swift, high-impact conclusion. The conclusion leads to a resolution of things so that harmony and stillness is achieved. The founder of Noh, Zeami, explained jo-ha-kyu using the analogy of a stream expanding into a river which eventually becomes a waterfall that crashes into a still pond.

So ubiquitous is the use of this concept that I will not hesitate to apply it to describe the Jin-Fuu relationship. Indeed, I would say that the scene we witnessed simply concluded one jo-ha-kyu phase in the lives of Jin and Fuu, and that there will be many such phases in their lives. I would even say that an entire lifetime has its own jo-ha-kyu rhythm; it is composed of various smaller jo-ha-kyu phases – streams within streams and rivers within rivers – that sort of a thing.

As to the next phase of their lives, there was, of course, a period of courtship before the marriage. If I were allowed only four words to describe it I would use 'long', 'slow', 'intermittent', and 'beautiful'. I suppose it is easy enough to explain the 'beautiful' part; isn't love between couples a beautiful thing? It was 'long' because Jin had to get his school established before he married Fuu. Of course, it was hard work to get it up and running, so his meetings with her were brief and intermittent. In any case, had it been possible to have spent more time with Fuu, the father of the bride-to-be, Kasumi Seizo, was unlikely to have allowed it. Finally, I use 'slow' to describe the fact that Jin would never rush things with his fiancée. Even in the limited time they were allowed to be alone together, his focus was on getting to know her. So conversations, holding hands, and the occasional stolen kisses were the order of the day.

The engagement too had to wait, for reasons beyond the control of Jin and Fuu. The autumn rains Gonzaemon had been wishing for did arrive, along with a period of unprecedented bad weather. The rains were relentless and heavy, and violent thunderstorms ravaged Edo and several provinces surrounding it, destroying crops in the countryside and sinking ships in the harbours. Thousands of ronin and farmers petitioned the bakufu for relief. In Renkoji the peasants submitted petitions to Lord Masakuni through Kasumi Seizo. Under normal circumstances taxes were due at harvest time, but in times like this they needed tax relief as well as postponement. Needless to say, Kasumi Seizo was too busy to make preparations for an engagement.

Besides, this was an inauspicious time for an engagement. Among the superstitious, bad weather of this sort portended disastrous times ahead, and this pessimism was fuelled by rumours of political unease in the higher echelons of the bakufu. The shogun was dying, and there was uncertainty as to who his successor would be. Apparently there were several daimyo, of the Sakai Tadakiyo faction, lobbying for a delay in the announcement of Tsunayoshi as an heir to Ietsuna, on the grounds that one of Ietsuna's concubines may be pregnant. While a request for a postponement on such grounds would be a legitimate one, it did not augur well for the future. It was suggestive of the fact that there was opposition to Tsunayoshi's succession, and that a civil war may be in the offing.

When things were restored to a semblance of normalcy, there were other issues to be dealt with. Jin had to make sure that Mariya Enshiro would be there to represent him at the time of the engagement as well as the marriage. And yet, his involvement had to be discreet; Mariya Enshiro couldn't risk being too closely associated with Jin. Jin was, in fact, a little worried that Mariya Enshiro may refuse to be present for the engagement, on the grounds that it would attract the attention of Kariya Kagetoki.

However, Mariya Enshiro arrived at Renkoji at the end of the tenth month of Enpo 7 (November 1679), and gave his wholehearted support to the engagement between Jin and Fuu. As per custom there was a ceremonial exchange of symbolic gifts in a quiet ceremony at the Kasumi house. The wedding date was set for the first day of the sixth month of Enpo 8 (July 1680).

-xxx-

Mariya Enshiro stayed briefly at Renkoji, and yet it was inevitable that he question Jin about his progress with setting up a school. Jin, who hadn't had much success to that end, conveyed his pessimism to his teacher.

"It is going to be harder than we thought. There is, of course, enough interest in setting up a bancho. Magohachi-san – the village headman – indicated that there is a piece of vacant land near the temple, and it is just a matter of getting permission from Lord Masakuni to use it for that purpose. The villagers will help with the construction of a building, and apart from my savings, there may be donations from Lord Masakuni and some of the richer samurai and peasant families. Otherwise, it can be an 'open air' school with lessons conducted under a grove of trees. As to setting up a dojo..."

"Have you asked Seizo Kasumi for help with recruiting students? He may have some connections with the samurai families in the neighbourhood."

"He invited me to present a seminar at his dojo. I believe the demonstration was a success, in the sense the students and martial artists attending it were quite enthusiastic about it. But I think that the students were merely curious about another style of martial art. I doubt if anyone was interested in becoming one of my pupils."

"Hmm...Why don't you go ahead and build a dojo? The building may just as easily be used for a bancho, if there aren't any takers for the martial arts. In the meantime, I can attempt to send some students from Kisarazu over here to take lessons from you – in secret, of course. In fact, Yukimaru often travels to Edo and -"

"Isn't that a little risky, Shishou? In fact, I am also concerned that _you_ may have taken a risk in coming here. Wouldn't you have had to ask permission for a leave of absence?"

Mariya Enshiro dismissed his student's query with a horizontal shake of his head. "At such a time as this, my absence is unlikely to be noticed. There are rumours that the shogun is dead, you know. They say that things have been hushed up in the hope that one of his concubines may be pregnant...And there seems to be another candidate for a successor. Lord Sakai Tadakiyo has invited the emperor's nephew, Lord Arisugawa Yukihito, to visit him in Edo early in the next year."

"Lord Yukihito? The son of former emperor Gosai? You think that _he_ may be appointed the next shogun?"

"Uhm-Hm. Kariya-dono is quite busy assisting with the preparations for that event...I can always tell him I was called away to attend a family function. After all, attending my son's engagement ceremony is a personal matter – it has nothing to do with Mujushin Kenjutsu...By the way, I must tell you that I am very happy for you. You are marrying a lovely girl, and I hope the two of you will have a happy life together."

-xxx-

It turned out that Mariya Enshiro's optimism regarding his visit having gone unnoticed had been misplaced. It wasn't Kariya, though, who had noticed his absence at Kisarazu. Rumours of Mariya Enshirou's visit had reached another quarter – one quite different from the one falling within Sakai Tadakiyo's (and Kariya's) circle of influence.

Jin got to know of this development in an unexpected way, on a visit to the Kasumi household, in which he was received formally by Seizo and Umeko. Fuu was 'not permitted' to attend this meeting between her parents and her prospective bridegroom, but it was obvious to all concerned that she had seated herself behind the shoji door connecting the zashiki (reception room) to the corridor running alongside it.

It was after some pleasantries had been exchanged that Seizo, with a look of curiosity mixed with reluctant admiration on his face, remarked, "I have had a rather interesting inquiry about you, Jin - from one of the retainers of Lord Hotta Masatoshi. Lord Masatoshi, as you know, is a member of Edo's Senior Council of Elders. This retainer, he seems to have heard that you were Mariya Enshiro's student and have a menkyo in Mujushin Kenjutsu...He is keen to arrange a meeting between you and Lord Masatoshi."

Jin held his breath briefly and let out a controlled exhalation. It came across as a sigh. This was going to be troublesome. What could Lord Masatoshi want? A meeting with such a high-profile individual was bound to attract the attention of Kariya Kagetoki. It might even be the case that Kariya was behind it. And yet, a request coming indirectly from a senior councillor couldn't be ignored. He asked Seizo to set up a meeting.

The conversation turned to matters relatively mundane, but of some importance to Jin and Fuu.

Seizo said, "Ah yes, your request for permission for that outing with Fuu is granted...Although, I must say I am a little surprised. I wouldn't have thought that attending an anago-don eating contest was _your_ idea of a romantic date. Especially since the contest will be held a month before your wedding. But then again, you are a man full of surprises."

Umeko's eyes widened and she tilted her head before she spoke, a mannerism Jin noted as closely resembling one of Fuu's. "Seizo-san what are you saying? Of course it is romantic! It shows that Jin knows our daughter very, very well. Fuu has always wanted to take part in that competition. But I am curious Jin. Do you expect to do well in it too?"

"No. I will probably give up after two bowls of anago-don. But I will be there to cheer Fuu. And there's usually a problem of flies, which can be quite distracting for the contestants. I can help Fuu by swatting them."

His remark was met with expressions of bafflement in the eyes of his prospective parents-in-law.

-xxx-

Jin and Fuu did get more time alone that the previous scene would appear to suggest. While outings to Edo were few and far between, Jin visited the Kasumi household quite often during the period of engagement. And towards the end of such visits Seizo and Umeko did provide Jin and Fuu the opportunity of enjoying a few moments alone together. At the end of the visit just described, Umeko excused herself suggesting that she would get some tea for Jin. Seizo too said that he had some errands to run, but made it a point, by means of a parting glance, to convey an unspoken warning not to take advantage of the situation.

But Fuu, who had come bursting into the room after her father left, _did_ take advantage of the situation. She launched herself at Jin, almost falling into his lap as she embraced him, raining kisses all over his face in an outpouring of affection. Then after a moment of hesitation, she placed an infinitesimally brief kiss upon his mouth, following which she blushed furiously and giggled like a child who has just completed a successful prank. Jin laughed too, partly because her laughter was infectious, and partly because something within him needed expression and a smile was no longer enough. Then he finished what had been started by placing a gentle, but intimate and lingering kiss on her lips.

"Hmm. I take it you are very pleased with me."

She kissed him on the neck this time, just below his ears. "I am very happy."

This was followed by some foolish conversation and an exchange of maudlin sentiments which may have nauseated an observer but made the two of them absurdly happy. However, the conversation soon turned to more practical things.

Fuu said, "By the way, Jin, I have been talking to some farmers, and they are very interested in enrolling their children in your school. We'll manage to get a reasonable number of students, I think."

Jin didn't share her optimism about student numbers but was touched by her efforts to help him. "Is that so? Magohachi-san, though, said that there would be a maximum of fifteen or so students. But that would be enough to get started."

A spark of anger flashed in her eyes. "What does he know? He's probably thinking of the children of some of the richer farmers. But there are at least fifty farming families in the village. Of course, some of the families are poor and they would pay what they can afford in kind, rather than cash. That would be all right, wouldn't it?"

"Of course."

"And do you mind if I help with the teaching?"

"Not at all."

"I will also ask Gonzaemon to help. He's quite influential in this village, you know, and he'll be able to help with encouraging the farmers to send their kids to school."

Jin nodded his agreement but didn't feel any enthusiasm about the involvement of Gonzaemon. In his opinion, there was something of the con-artist in Gonzaemon, and he didn't like Fuu's association with him. After all, exorcists were quacks who preyed on the superstitions of the common folk. Why didn't she see that?

There were also some other things he was worried about. He had been in Renkoji long enough to realize that Fuu had a strange relationship with the farming community; half of the farmers liked her, while the other half didn't. One could use a thumb rule of sorts to gauge her popularity with them; those who addressed her with the 'chama' honorific were fond of her while those who used 'sama' had a forced politeness about them when she was around. Of course, forced politeness was the norm as far as the behaviour of the chonin and the nomin towards the bushi class was concerned; the law effectively demanded it. And yet, in the case of Fuu, there was something different. It wasn't as if they were worried about offending a samurai's daughter. Had that been the case, _all_ peasants would have behaved in that fashion.

For the time being, though, solving this mystery would have to wait. At the moment she was being very demonstrative of her affections towards him, and he wanted to respond in kind. Umeko would be back soon with tea, and he didn't want to waste their time alone together.

-xxx-

The day the emperor's nephew Arisugawa Yukihito arrived in Edo to visit Sakai Tadakiyo, there were heavy rains accompanied by a thunderstorm which turned the afternoon sky a very unusual colour – a dark greyish purple – which the chonin interpreted as an inauspicious sign. The New Year celebrations had been in bad taste given a year of hardship for farmers and poorer sections of the populations, not to mention the salary hikes various officials had given themselves. On top of that, the following months had witnessed a series of lavish festivities, organized by Sakai Tadakiyo and three other senior councillors, ostensibly to 'cheer the shogun up'. But how could the shogun sanction festivities he was too sick to attend? And if he was that sick – and indeed, the rumours suggested that he was on his death bed – why hadn't there been an announcement regarding the adoption of an heir? Something wasn't quite right. The colour of the sky, then, could only mean one thing; there were dark times ahead for the world.

Why do I mention these things? I do so because they have a connection to an important event in Jin's life – his meeting with Councillor Hotta Masatoshi, the only member of the Council of Elders who didn't throw a party to cheer the shogun up. Precisely what these connections are will become clear _after_ we witness what unfolded in that meeting.

-xxx-

Jin's concerns that Kariya's attention would be attracted by any meeting between him and Councillor Masatoshi proved unnecessary. This was because the meeting took place in a rather secretive way. On the day of the meeting a messenger arrived at Jin's new residence, a dwelling constructed within the same compound as his dojo-cum-bancho, and introduced himself as Lord Masatoshi's gardener Toshitsugu. Toshitsugu said, quite obsequiously, that he had been given the privilege of escorting Jin to his Lordship's mansion. Yes, Toshitsugu did have an uncanny resemblance to the incense merchant from Jin's dream, but by now Jin was quite used to such occurrences. Toshitsugu proceeded to take Jin to Hotta Masatoshi's mansion via a circuitous route, with streets not much in use as thoroughfare, and also made sure that they entered the compound via an entrance used by servants, although he was profusely apologetic about it. Jin was then taken to a 'meeting hall' which didn't look like a meeting hall; rather it was a study of some sort, about ten tatami mats large, consisting of shelves and cases lined with books, and a writing desk.

Behind the writing desk sat Hotta Masatoshi, a sharp featured, square jawed man in his mid-thirties, wearing a black silk haori over a gray kimono and hakama. He dismissed Toshitsugu even before he had announced Jin, and by means of a silent gesture, invited Jin to sit across the writing desk, facing him.

"I am sorry about the, ah, unseemly fashion in which this meeting has been arranged," he said somewhat stiffly, in the manner of someone unused to making an apology. "But it was, I believe, necessary."

Jin tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of the apology and waited. The onus of explaining why the meeting had been arranged was obviously on Masatoshi.

"I have heard, Jin-san, that you are a highly skilled swordsman. You are trained in the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu, and you are a former student of Mariya Enshirou. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"But you have been expelled from Mariya Enshiro's school, haven't you?"

"In a manner of speaking. I voluntarily chose to leave it. I am no longer affiliated to it."

"Why did you choose to leave it?"

Where was this going? "I had a difference of opinion with Mariya-sama. I wanted the school to remain independent, but he wished to affiliate it to the shogun's guard, under the supervision of Kariya Kagetoki."

Masatoshi, who had been stern and interrogative in his manner so far, smiled suddenly, as though Jin had given him an answer he wanted to hear. "And why, may I ask, did you disapprove of Mariya-dono's decision?"

Was this some sort of a trap? He could get executed for answering truthfully. And yet there was something about Masatoshi's manner of asking the question that suggested otherwise. Nevertheless, it was prudent to be cautious. He said, "It is not the Way of Mujushin Kenjutsu...When a martial arts school gets affiliated to a military agency, the decision regarding how that martial art may be used gets taken out of the hands of the Shishou or other members of that school. They can be used as soldiers or assassins if Kariya Kagetoki so wishes."

"It is another matter if a student, after having completed training at the school _chooses_ to take up such a job. But Mariya-sama, in making the decision he did, took that decision away from the students of the school, and put it in the hands of Kariya Kagetoki."

Masatoshi, who prided himself as a man able to form a quick assessment of a person's character after a brief meeting, was intrigued by what he had seen so far. That Jin was an intelligent man was easy to surmise; he had been able to effectively dodge answering a question designed to elicit his views about Kariya. And that was a relief; as much as he disliked Kariya, he couldn't endorse open criticism of him – direct criticism of a shogun's _hatamoto_ amounted to a criticism of the bakufu. On the other hand, he was looking for a man who was not in 'Kariya's camp', so to speak. This young man before him had certainly taken actions that suggested he wasn't. And Toshitsugu was a reliable enough shinobi – according to his information, Jin strongly disapproved of Kariya and had parted ways with Mariya Enshiro for precisely that reason. But he needed to find out more about Jin before he entrusted him with the task he had in mind.

"Hmm, I see. But it seems you are the only student who had an objection to Mariya Enshiro's decision."

"Perhaps I am the only student who understood the implications of it."

"And you plan to set up your own school?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a little naive? Without the sanction of Mariya Enshirou, your school will have no recognition. How will you get students?"

"As you seem to know Lord Masatoshi, I have the reputation of being a skilled swordsman. People wishing to improve their skills, or learn new ones, may want to train with me. Of course, those who want teaching licenses will not join the school. Only someone with a menkyo-kaiden can confer such licences."

"Ah, so you are counting on recruiting the idealistic sort of people – those who want knowledge for the sake of knowledge. But most people Jin-san are only interested in learning something if they can make a living out of it. Your students will not be able to do so."

"Why not? The chonin community hires swordsmen of skill all the time – as bodyguards or street knights. A majority of those swordsmen don't have teaching licenses. Besides, I also hope to recruit students who are interested in learning martial arts for self defence."

So far, thought Masatoshi, there was no indication that Jin was a dishonourable fellow. Yes, it was rather odd that Mariya Enshirou chose to visit him now and then, in spite of Jin having left his school. But then again, according to Toshitsugu, his meetings had been of a personal nature. Publicly, Jin had gone out of the way to disassociate himself with Mariya Enshirou's school, but hadn't denounced his personal connections with him. Did those connections matter for the task he had in mind for Jin? His instincts told him otherwise. Besides, he was running out of time and options. It was a risk he would have to take.

He said, "I see. Well, Jin-san, you must be wondering why I have arranged this meeting, and I had better get to the point. You said you left Mariya Enshirou's school because you wanted to be able to choose how you used your skills. And now, you are obviously able to do so. My question is this: would you be interested in undertaking a task for me – one that involves your skills?"

"What is the nature of the task?"

"It involves escorting a gentleman to the shogun's palace."

"Hmm? I am not sure I understand. Are you requesting my services as a bodyguard?"

"Yes. Tonight. Or I should say long after midnight, around the Hour of the Tiger. Don't worry, this gentleman is simply going there to meet the shogun; the shogun wishes it. But there are certain, ah, parties, that may want to prevent this meeting...It is unlikely that they will go so far as to attempting assassination, but I would like to take precautions."

"Why me? Don't you have several such bodyguards at your disposal?"

"Yes, but the, ah, enemy if you like, has several highly skilled assassins at its disposal. In fact, I am not sure your skills will be enough in the event...But I don't have many choices. Do you accept?"

Jin, a little puzzled by Masatoshi's remark, didn't reply immediately. What did Masatoshi mean? Couldn't he have hired Kariya for such a purpose? Unless, Kariya _wasn't_ at his disposal – he was, after all a stooge of Sakai Tadakiyo. Did this mean Sakai Tadakiyo was attempting to prevent this meeting? "What is the name of this gentleman I am to protect? What is the nature of this meeting? I-"

Masatoshi interrupted Jin impatiently. "I am afraid I can't tell you. If you accept, you will get to know the name of the gentleman when you arrive here tonight. I will take you to him, and will also accompany him to the shogun's palace...I assure you, no one will be harmed as a result of this meeting, and its purpose is an honourable one."

Masatoshi paused, looking directly into Jin's eyes, and spoke even more forcefully when he continued, "And while I will certainly pay you well for your services, you will also have my gratitude. In fact, I may be of help in establishing your school...With my connections I can send some students your way. I can't guarantee students who will want to join your school permanently, but having a reasonable number of casual students can get you started...Once the word gets around you may be able to attract students interested in joining permanently."

Jin hesitated again. It was a tempting offer. But could he be sure there were no unsavoury repercussions of accepting it? And yet, Masatoshi had impressed him favourably; there was a certain honesty about him he hadn't witnessed in higher echelon bakufu officers he'd come across previously. Besides, his curiosity had been piqued. "I accept."

Masatoshi continued to look into his eyes. "Very well. Toshitsugu will make the necessary arrangements."

-xxx-

I suppose you might be a little disappointed to hear that I haven't any fight scene to describe. Jin completed the task in question without having his swordsmanship put to the test. The gentleman in question was escorted to and from the shogun's palace without a hitch. It was like a walk in the park.

Who was the gentleman Jin escorted to the palace? As you might have guessed, it was Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, the step brother of shogun Ietsuna, and his unofficial heir. In order for him to be officially eligible as heir certain formalities had to be completed, and that was precisely the objective of the nocturnal meeting arranged by Hotta Masatoshi. Tokugawa Tsunayoshi was formally adopted as heir to the shogun that night.

Under normal circumstances it was the duty of the senior-most councillor, Sakai Tadakiyo, to make such arrangements. But as mentioned before, Tadakiyo was keen to have the emperor's nephew Yukihito installed as successor to the shogun, thereby moving the line of succession away from the Tokugawa family. His intention in doing so was to set up a regency whereby the power of nominating shoguns and their successors would fall into the hands of the Sakai family. So he deliberately neglected arranging for Tsunayoshi's adoption, using celebrations in honour of the shogun as a smoke screen for his agenda. Had Ietsuna died before the adoption took place, his ambitions might have been realized.

In fact, a month later, Sakai Tadakiyo made another bid for power. In the meeting of council members organized a few days after the death of shogun Ietsuna, he formally put forward the proposal of naming Yukihito as the next shogun. Masatoshi vociferously opposed it. And even though he was the only councillor who had dared to stand up in opposition to Tadakiyo, he was on firmer ground; Tsunayoshi had been formally adopted as an heir and had the backing of the Tokugawas and related houses. It was Tsunayoshi who was anointed as successor to Ietsuna.

Masatoshi kept his promise to Jin. A few days after his meeting with Masatoshi, he received expressions of interest from various samurai families in Edo; they wished to send their children to his school for kenjutsu lessons. It wasn't long before Jin had established a dojo adjacent to his bancho, and at a stone's throw away from his house.

Furthermore, it transpired that Mariya Enshiro had a good reason to be in Edo at the time of the marriage of Jin and Fuu. The date of the new shogun's accession ceremony happened to have been set a few days after the date of the Jin-Fuu wedding. Practically everyone of any importance would be in Edo during this time. It was then a simple matter to 'sneak away' for the purpose of attending his adopted son's wedding in Renkoji.

Well, it turned out that it wasn't a good time to organize an accession ceremony, and it wasn't a good time to get married. For the earthquake that took place on the day of the accession ceremony, a few days after Jin and Fuu were married, was of far greater magnitude than the one that had facilitated their second kiss. And it was accompanied by violent thunderstorms, rain, and a tidal wave along the shores, which brought with it a certain amount of death and destruction. It was the second consecutive year in which crops had been destroyed. The price of rice skyrocketed, and Japan was plunged into famine. Even certain sections of the Edo castle had been damaged, so why wouldn't the dwelling of Jin and Fuu suffer the same fate?

Do not worry. They were both unharmed, as were their loved ones. Perhaps I shouldn't even have bothered mentioning these things; they may not be directly relevant to the grand scheme of things. But then again, adversities of this nature are a fact of life – they test characters and they test relationships. On a macroscopic level, they cause frictions between the social classes. These frictions, in turn, have a way of trickling down to the microscopic level, impacting on the lives of individuals. By means of these effects, both large and small, they weave the fabric of life.

What I mean to say is this: things of this sort form the backdrop to the lives of people living in seventeenth century Japan, and it is hard to tell the story of people belonging to that period independent of them.

Of course, the two people we are concerned with, Jin and Fuu passed this test with flying colours. Why wouldn't they? They were in love and very happy to be married. So I will 'fast-forward' the story to the eleventh month of Tenna 1 (October 1681), about a year and four months after their wedding.

-xxx-

"Shishou, you're late!" said the youngest student Ichiro of the Renkoji Martial Arts School. He was a cherubic twelve year old boy with glossy hair and rosy cheeks, attributes he hoped to soon grow out of.

His older colleague Kihei lightly boxed his ears, admonishing him for his rudeness. "Shishou isn't late. It isn't time for the kenjutsu class yet." He performed a bow from where he was sitting, placing his hands on the wooden floor of the dojo. Other students, about twelve in addition to Ichiro and Kihei, also bowed from their respective positions, acknowledging the entry of their teacher.

'Shishou', or Jin, indeed hadn't been late for the class he was about to take. But he was late by his usual standards, preferring to arrive at the dojo at least half an hour before the class began. It was his senior-most student Hanshichi, a mild-mannered ronin who lived on the outskirts of Edo, and had been entrusted with a spare key, who had opened the dojo.

He acknowledged the bows of his students by bowing in return, and smiled at Ichiro. The boy's informal behaviour was rather disarming. Other students, who were in awe of Jin, had a tendency to treat him with too much deference.

Ichiro, encouraged by Jin's smile ventured, "Shishou is usually here before us. So in that sense, he _is_ late." Oblivious to the shocked glances of his fellow students, Ichiro looked expectantly at Jin, as though he was waiting for an explanation. Jin, of course, had no intention for explaining the reason for his tardiness; there are certain situations in which one simply _cannot_ tell the truth.

He was late because one of the longer forelocks of his hair had got entangled with his wife's during this morning's session of lovemaking. He had offered to cut the recalcitrant strands but she wouldn't hear of it. The process of disentangling them had taken a lot of time. The most comfortable way of doing so had been to reposition himself on top of her, and then the delightful softness pressing against his chest had made it impossible to resist a deep kiss. The kiss, in turn, made it impossible to resist another round of lovemaking.

She had certainly changed her mind about what she had earlier referred to as 'the icky stuff husbands and wives do together'.

It had taken some time to get started, though. Their first couple of months as husband and wife were like another period of courtship, albeit a more intense and passionate one. Jin's advances had been cautious and gentle, and while she received them eagerly, she was inhibited by her shyness. Or, perhaps, she was frightened by the fiery stream of emotions released by the gentlest of his touches. Over time, though, the stream of emotions expanded into a river, its velocity hard to overcome as her inhibitions washed away one at a time. To extend the analogy used by Zeami, the waterfall crashed into the pond only after they had been married for over three months.

There were similar stages to their sexual experience. A phase of gentle lovemaking was followed by one in which they had become more comfortable with each other, and more adventurous and uninhibited in their exploration. And then she had left copies of the Shiju Hatte lying around the house for him to discover 'accidentally' on several occasions. He had been amused by this, and had waited to see whether she would approach him directly to try out those 48×2 positions. But she seemed a little peeved at his not taking the hint, so he duly obliged by making the proposition himself.

She had giggled, and then said, quite demurely, that she wouldn't mind trying them out once in a while. But the Shiju Hatte was only an excuse to further their own experiments. They would look at the illustrations, laugh like children, and then end up making love their own way. Their passions for each other had reached a new height this summer, when they had found it difficult to keep their hands off each other, spending every one of those hot and humid nights in each other's arms, their entwined bodies often rolling off their futon and across the entire bedroom, sometimes he on top, thrusting into her, sometimes she, leaving patches of moisture on each of the ten tatami mats covering the floor. By autumn, though, they went back to the more conventional man-on-top-of-woman and on-the-futon-only style of lovemaking, which, they decided, was what they liked best after all. Besides, conventional lovemaking didn't entail the kind of property damage their house had suffered during the last couple of months. Tatami mats had to be refurbished, and tatami mats were expensive.

It fell upon Ichiro to snap Jin out of his reverie. "What is the matter Shishou, what's so funny?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

Ichiro, who was in a garrulous mood, followed Jin as he went to the centre of the training hall and placed his katana and wakizashi on the rack below the kamidana (altar). "Speaking of funny, what about those billboards that have been put up recently? They're all over the place."

"Yes, I have seen them. But there isn't anything funny about them."

The billboards Ichiro was referring to consisted mainly of directives based on the new shogun Tsunayoshi's _Shorui Awaremi no Rei_, or Laws of Compassion. They were injunctions against cruelty to all living beings, forbidding abandonment of children, infanticide, and the indiscriminate killing of various animals. Their implementation, though, was in the hands of petty officials on a power trip, more concerned with the zealous implementation of the letter of the law, rather than its spirit. As a result, the 'directives' that filtered down to the general public by means of notices and billboards took a draconian form that wasn't particularly easy to understand.

Ichiro voiced his confusion by asking, "Why is the government so obsessed with dogs?"

At this point, some of the other students had gotten interested in the conversation, and it was Hanshichi who answered Ichiro's question, "You see, Ichiro-kun, our shogun is a superstitious man. He was born in the Year of the Dog, and so he believes that protecting dogs will earn him some good karma. He-"

Jin interrupted Hanshichi rather abruptly, but he was smiling. "Surely you don't take those rumours seriously Hanshichi-san."

"Shouldn't I? What is your take on them, Shishou?" Hanshichi had widened his eyes in mock surprise. He wasn't sure why Jin would want to contradict such a widely held belief about the 'Dog Shogun'. Perhaps his intention was to make another humorous remark.

Jin, though, wasn't about to make one. "Well, dogs have become quite a problem recently because of restrictions on hunting licenses. The root of the problem is that many of them have been abandoned by their owners causing an overpopulation of stray dogs, particularly in Edo. Because they are hunting dogs, they pose a menace to the people."

"But, Shishou, that is a good reason to kill them, not protect them."

"Perhaps the shogun wants a more humane solution to the problem...There has been a lot of indiscriminate killing of abandoned dogs, you see. Some of the samurai have been using them for cutting practise, while chonin and nomin have resorted to drowning them. Because of that the new laws require a registration of dogs. That way their owners will be made responsible for them."

"Isn't it simpler to just kill them?"

Jin sighed. "That will cause problems too. Haven't you seen what it is like in Edo these days? There are hundreds of carcasses of dead dogs lying around. Besides the stench, that sort of thing is a health hazard; it can cause the spread of disease."

Ichiro piped in, "Is that why they have to be buried up in the mountains when they die? I heard a joke about that. A farmer who had to carry a dead dog up the hill complained to his neighbour that it was bad luck our shogun was born in the year of the dog. His neighbour replied: 'Oh no, you should be thankful that he wasn't born in the year of the horse. If so, our load would have been a lot heavier!'"

There were a few titters from other student's at Ichiro's remark, but he was a little crestfallen as Jin didn't smile at him. He tried to change the subject. "Shishou, I understand what you mean about the registration of dogs. But why must children and pregnant women be registered?"

"Because of recent famines, many poor families have abandoned their children, and killed newborn babies. If children and pregnant women are registered then the authorities may be able to prevent these things from happening. People who abandon children and kill infants will be punished, and this will deter others from doing the same."

Ichiro said with a swagger, "But _that_ problem is easily taken care of. It doesn't happen in our village."

"How so?"

"Coz, Gonzaemon lives here! There were some _sutego_ (child abandonment) and _mabuki_ (infanticide) cases in Renkoji some years ago. But Gonzaemon solved the problem by causing kitsunetsuki in all those families. People are too scared to do that anymore. Didn't Shishou Fuu tell you?"

Ichiro had referred to Fuu as 'Shishou' because he was one of the students who attended her history class at the bancho. Again, the mention of Fuu in regards to something Gonzaemon had done troubled him. Why did Ichiro think that Fuu would have such information? Was it simply because she had been in Renkoji for a long time, or was it because she was considered a friend of Gonzaemon? And he didn't like the idea of her being associated with anyone who may have 'caused kitsunetsuki'.

He responded a little sharply. "There is no such thing as 'kitsunetsuki'. That's just superstition."

"But-"

"We can talk about this later. It is time for the class to begin."

The conversation was forgotten by Ichiro and the other students as soon as the class began. In the case of Jin, though, it had caused quite a distraction. It lingered in his mind during the class and long afterwards, when he'd finished taking all the classes that were scheduled for that day, at the dojo as well as the bancho.

-xxx-

Did Jin question Fuu about Gonzaemon and the 'kitsunetsuki' cases? Not right away. When he returned home that evening she had smiled at him, he had smiled back, and in the magic of that moment the events of the day had been forgotten. But it was inevitable that topic of Gonzaemon and the kitsunetsuki cases would come up sooner rather than later. You see, by now he knew a lot of things about her, and he had also solved the mystery of why she was unpopular with some of the farmers in the village. And it had something to do with her passionate opposition to mabuki.

When Fuu was about fifteen she had a friend called Miyuki, a daughter-in-law of one of the farmers in Renkoji. This girl was eighteen and had been pregnant, and was in Fuu's company when she went into labour. A midwife had been called in soon, and Fuu had watched the delivery. And that was when Fuu had witnessed a mabuki. A baby girl was born to Miyuki that day, but Miyuki's mother-in-law had taken the baby out of the makeshift birthing room. Fuu had followed, and before even realizing what was about to happen, had seen the baby's skull being crushed as its grandmother dropped a heavy stone on it.

I will not try to convey the shock and horror experienced by an impressionable young girl witnessing such a thing. I will, instead, focus on the events that followed. She had reported the mabuki to the village headman Magohachi. But Magohachi had told her to mind her own business; personal matters of the peasants were no concern of hers. She had wanted to report it to the police, but Kasumi Seizo had prevented her. "The authorities look the other way in such matters, Fuu. Mabuki is a common method of population control among the peasants. It is an _internal_ matter for the peasant community and you have done all you could by reporting it to Magohachi."

Miyuki had died soon afterwards, having contracted an infection after childbirth. Fuu, unable to let things go, had exchanged some words with Miyuki's husband and parents-in-law, and threatened that she would 'find a way to bring about justice'. Later, she had tried to befriend many young women within the peasant community, attempting to educate them about 'other options' to mabuki. While some members of the community responded well to these efforts, others labelled her as 'an interfering little busybody'.

Now Jin knew about these things, and in light of the information he'd received at the dojo, was a little troubled by them. Did Fuu somehow conspire with Gonzaemon to 'bring about justice'? He was inclined to believe she had nothing to do with those kitsunetsuki cases. But could she have unwittingly aided Gonzaemon in some fashion? He would have to find out, and also find a way of minimizing Gonzaemon's influence over her.

As to what happened next, you will have to wait. As I have mentioned before, I am possessed by kitsune only during my 'dream state', for limited periods of time. So I must take a break from the storytelling, at least for the time being. It is time for me to 'wake up' and return to the world of Sakami Manzou, who will not remember any of the things I have told you. Until then, _sayonara_.

* * *

[1] This is a reference to a character appearing in Samurai Champloo episode Stranger Searching, in which the trio take part in an anago-don eating contest. Izumi is one of the contestants, and therefore not an OC. Of course, the Kamasutra-notes bit is the story I invented around her. There is a reference to the same episode later on in the chapter as well, and readers who haven't seen Samurai Champloo may find it confusing.

[2] Again, this is a reference Samurai Champloo aficionados will recognize as coming from the episode Artistic Anarchy, in which Fuu poses as a model for the artist Hishikawa Moronobu. He asks her to pose for a work he will title 'mikaeri bijin' or as 'a beauty looking back over her shoulder'. The real Hishikawa Moronobu (1618-1694) too made an Ukiyo-e print titled 'mikaeri bijin' but in that painting the model is fully clothed without sunflowers in the background, unlike the portrait of Fuu in that episode. The Fuu of this alternate reality, of course hasn't interacted with Moronobu, but the concept of 'mikaeri bijin' is very much part of the popular culture of her time.

* * *

Author's note:

There many sources for the 'historical' content of this chapter, but I will only mention Bodart-Bailey (2006), referenced earlier in the novel. Separating fact and fiction is quite a hard task for this chapter, so I will leave that for later. It has been a busy time at work, and I started writing this as fast as I could a couple of weeks ago, so I am rather exhausted at the moment. Let me just say I was extremely accurate with the weather, among other things!

The style is a bit terse; it was hard to be succinct and explain some of the cultural/historical aspects of the setting, so I have left things open to the reader's interpretation. And I will probably cringe when I read the romantic scenes again! And the mini sex scene...yikes! (Very unseemly of Jin to have those thoughts in the dojo.) But I wouldn't have been able to post if I tried to fix them so I will have to let it go.

I have already thanked all signed reviewers by PM, so I will use this space to thank Jinfangirl123, gymcat, animeenthusiast, sstn34, and French Girl for their encouraging feedback. Jinfangirl123, French Girl and gymcat, I am glad you are still reading and it is great to know I have been able to please fans of Jin and the Jin-Fuu pairing. This chapter is for you.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

Author's note: I am sorry about the long delay in this update. Life and work got in the way, in addition to complexity of this story. Unfortunately, this chapter assumes a good memory of what happened in the previous chapters. Since there is a long gap between updates, some readers may need to browse through previous chapters to refresh their memory. This chapter has two parts, one of which is written in the epistolary style. That part will require careful reading; you might miss important pieces of information if you blink or skip paragraphs! (Just kidding, I am sure all of you read very carefully).

* * *

Chapter 41

_**Visions and Verisimilitude, Part IV**_

A: Epistolary Exchanges

_Yukimaru's Letter to Jin, Third Month of Tenna 2 (April 1682)_

Jin-nii,

I am at the Zozoji temple watching the cherry blossoms fall as I write, and they remind me of the tree outside Kisarazu dojo, the one we were so fond of watching during its flowering season. I hope this letter finds you well and that you too had pleasant memories of those times during this spring.

Fuu must have told you about my visit the other day, and conveyed the news about my employment as a retainer of Lord Yanagisawa Yasuakira. I apologize I couldn't stay to deliver the news in person; it was my first day in Lord Yasuakira's service, and I wanted to report for duty as soon as possible. Had I know you were in Edo, I would have chosen to meet you there directly.

I would like to tell you about my new job, but before that I must say I am a little disappointed in you! Why didn't you choose to convey your good news the other day, when we ran into each other at Nihonbashi? It was a shock – albeit a pleasant one – to see Fuu, who was obviously with child and to learn that she had been in the family way for six months or so.

Of course, I cannot blame you. I was so talkative that day – so eager to discuss all the things that have been happening in our country the last couple of years, the changes in the bakufu and all that. But it was hard not to; these things have had such a big impact on our lives, haven't they? Kariya-dono's influence has diminished, and that changes things for our school. You know I am referring to the death of Lord Sakai Tadakiyo sometime last year. According to the rumour I have heard, his death wasn't a natural one, as his family claims – he committed seppuku. I am inclined to believe that this is not a rumour but a fact. I mean, how could he _not_ have committed seppuku? It would have been such a dishonour, to have been forced to retire from the position of Tairo – I don't believe something like that has happened before. It would have been a different matter if he had _asked_ for retirement, but that wasn't the case here.

Speaking of the position of Tairo, there is another rumour to the effect that you are looked upon with favour by the present Tairo, Lord Hotta Masatoshi. Is this true? If that is the case, then perhaps Shishou can announce that you have received a menkyo kaiden from him, and that you are to be the next Soke of the Mujushin Kenjutsu School. I don't think that there would be any reprisals from Kariya-dono; he wouldn't directly attack someone who is connected to Lord Masatoshi. And then your father-in-law too is in a position of influence, after having been appointed as daikan of a bakufu fief. But then it must have been sad for Fuu to have her parents at such a great distance from Renkoji. I am curious, though, how did Seizo-san take to the banishment of his lord, Abe Masakuni, and the entire Abe clan to Miyazu domain in the Tango Province? I didn't ask Fuu the other day for fear of distressing her. Although, I think, from Seizo-san's point of view it was a blessing in disguise that Lord Masakuni could no longer afford to keep him as a retainer. He ended up in a far more prestigious position.

Did that, by the way, have anything to do with your connection with the Tairo, Lord Masatoshi? Of course, there is no question about Seizo-san's ability. I am sure he had made a name for himself as a very capable land-assessment officer in Renkoji.

I must tell you about my lord Yanagisawa Yasuakira. You may have already heard of him – he is a member of Edo's junior council and the daimyo of Kawagoe domain. He is a very young man – about twenty-five, I think – the same age as I am. Actually, there are a lot of ways in which he reminds me of you – he is handsome and intelligent and carries himself gracefully. If you have heard rumours that he has risen up the ranks on account of being a favourite of the shogun, don't believe them. He is a man of great talent and deserves to be on the junior council. And I have never seen someone so dedicated to the service of the shogun – he works at least sixteen hours a day.

It is true that he was the shogun's personal attendant. He may even have been his _wakashu_. It is also true that the shogun is planning to award him the character 'yoshi' from his name – he will soon be known as Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu. All this, and his rise from personal attendant to junior council member and daimyo in a matter of few years is bound to have led to some gossip. Something like that would have been unheard of at the time of Lord Ietsuna, the previous shogun. But the times are changing; official positions are no longer hereditary and men of ability can rise up the ranks. I believe that is how it _should be_ – it also happened in the case of Seizo-san didn't it? But there is always going to be resistance to change from people who prefer the status quo. Those who are jealous of my lord's success have been spreading unpleasant rumours about him.

My role is that of a minor security official, but I believe that there is scope for progress given my abilities in the martial arts, and my training in Confucian studies. I have already been asked to assist with the training of samurai assigned to guard duty, and one of Lord Yasuakira's senior retainers, who interviewed me for the post, said complementary things about my calligraphy. He seemed impressed with my education too, and I hope he mentions it to Lord Yasuakira. Who knows, if I get the opportunity to serve him directly, I may rise to the position of advisor or at least a personal assistant to him. He is a Confucian scholar too – a student of the shogun, no less – and he may be favourably impressed by my knowledge and education.

You may be surprised to read what I just wrote – the Yukimaru you knew used to be obsessed with the martial arts and had no ambitions towards administrative jobs. But as I have said to you on many occasions, times are changing and the martial arts are not valued any more. Lord Yasuakira, for example, aspires to scholarship, just like the shogun Lord Tsunayoshi. So I too have changed with the times. But in essence I am the same as before. Basically, I want to do well in everything I undertake, and in doing so bring honour to my family. I am sure you understand that and will forgive me if I don't train with you as often as I used to. But I assure you I will not neglect kenjutsu.

Please let me know the next time you visit Edo. I often have errands to run in Nihonbashi and Kanda, so we could meet in any of these places. By the way, don't you think Nihonbashi is a really colourful place? The fashion trends one sees on the streets are a little odd, but I quite enjoy the hustle and bustle of it. Kisarazu is such a quiet little town in comparison to Edo. Something or the other is always happening here. Did you hear of the exorcism performed by that monk Yuten, on the daughter of the merchant Shinemon? Fuu may have told you; we gossiped about it when I visited. She also told me some interesting stories about the local exorcist at Renkoji. I forget his name, but he sounded like an amusing character.

I hope Fuu is keeping well and you are in good health too.

Best Wishes,

Yukimaru

-xxx-

_Letter from Kasumi Seizo to Fuu,_ _Ninth Month of Tenna 2 (October 1682)_

Fuu-chan,

The first harvest moon festival to follow my grandson's birth brings to mind the one that took place in the year you were born. You were too young to enjoy the _otsukimi dango_ you are so fond of, but your mother and I had bought it from Daichi's shop as usual. The _otsukimi dango_ at the local shop here doesn't taste as good as Daichi's, but perhaps that is because, for the first time in many years, you are not with us. Maybe our pleasure in the _dango_ was a vicarious one; half _our_ enjoyment of it was due to _your_ enjoyment of it. But your mother disagrees. Children, she says, are an extension of ourselves. Using the word 'vicarious' would seem to imply that you are not a part of us.

She is right. Perhaps that is why we are finding it difficult to feel settled in our new home – we are missing a part of ourselves. I am conscious of the great honour of being in the service of the shogun, but also know that it comes at a price. We are at a long distance from our daughter and son-in-law, and are missing precious moments of our grandson's life.

But we must not dwell on such things. It is important to count our blessings. Was it not a fortunate thing, to be able to attend our grandson's _Shichiya_? Naming ceremonies are such joyous things. I have but to close my eyes and it all comes back to me vividly – Jin holding the brush over the _meimeisho _scroll, inscribing the character 'Kiyoshi' with that careless grace only he is capable of. _Kiyoshi_ - it is such a beautiful name. May his life have the purity the name suggests.

Yet that image lasts for only a few moments. In the next instant it is _my_ hand that is holding the brush, writing the character 'Fuu' and it is _your_ footprint – so tiny at seven days old - at the left hand corner of the scroll. I can almost smell the red rice and sea bream your mother is serving the visitors. I tell them later, very proudly, that your name is 'Fuu' because just like the wind, you will be free-spirited and unstoppable, finding a way around the tallest and strongest of obstacles. That certainly raised some eyebrows, and in the years to come, my manner of bringing you up would raise many more.

Indeed, I thought it appropriate to bring you up in a manner one raises a male child. With the exception of training in the martial arts, your education was similar to that of male offspring in bushi families. You see, as a child growing up in Kyushu, I had observed a certain strangeness in the way our society treated women. As children of samurai, we were all brought up with the knowledge of our family histories, having to study documents and records of many generations in the past. Yet in all those documents there was no mention of women – it was as if they didn't exist. Their names were sometimes not even mentioned when there was a birth in the family. I wondered why this was the case. Weren't their contributions in bringing up the children considered important? What were their thoughts and feelings? Didn't they record them in diaries like the men did? All those aristocratic ladies of the Heian era certainly had, in addition to producing some of the greatest literature of our country. Perhaps the women of the present time too had diaries, and in those they recorded their lives, along with their hopes, feelings and aspirations. But that was a world closed to us; it existed behind the scenes, so to speak.

I wondered whether the emphasis on martial arts that had emerged in the past era of civil war had somehow marginalised the role of women. In Kyushu, where I grew up, as the son of a retainer in the Nabeshima household, the raising of boys was certainly based on a very militaristic philosophy. It was believed that boys raised by their mothers would grow up to be soft and they were therefore separated from their mothers at a very early age. This was not the case with me, but I was unfortunate in another sense. My mother died when I was merely a lad of ten years.

My memories of her are faint, and yet I know that she made an impression on my character – something I cannot define or explain, but I know is forever present within me. I suppose it was the feeling of being loved, and protected and safe. I was a naughty child and it fell upon her to save me from the severe punishment that is the lot of errant samurai boys. After all, where does a samurai learn the virtue of 'jin' – of benevolence and compassion – if not from one's parents? How does one learn to stand up for and protect the weak, if one has not seen an example of it? I like to believe that I learnt the virtue of compassion from my mother. And perhaps it is because of her that I raised you in an unconventional manner. My mother had made a contribution to this world, in spite of being in the background, in spite of having her life determined solely by men – by her father and brothers, and later her husband. What if she had had a voice, a position of greater authority from which she could have expressed herself?

You must be puzzled Fuu-chan, as to why I write such things. The reason is that although I am proud to have brought you up the way I did, I now worry that I may have inadvertently done you harm. There is a saying that describes our society only too well: the nail that stands out must be hammered down. Unfortunately this applies to a greater degree in the case of women. You, Fuu-chan, stand out, and I worry about this, as I am not there to protect you.

I particularly advise you to think twice before you get involved in the affairs of the peasants. While the new laws against infanticide and child abandonment suggest that things have improved, the reality is quite different. The authorities prefer to overlook such things, even when they are reported. So in the end, all those complaints you file with the daikan go back to Magohachi, the village headman, to deal with as he chooses. Internal matters of the peasants, after all, are meant to be settled _within_ the peasant community. It has been that way since ages, and the new laws have been interpreted to suit those customs.

You must also be wondering how I know about the reports you have been making. It is Magohachi who informed me, by way of a letter that barely suppresses the anger directed towards you. He doesn't say if he has complained to Jin. But I believe that my honourable son-in-law, though intrinsically gentle of nature, inspires a certain sense of awe due to his skills in swordsmanship. This has been more so since he won that duel with the assassin Inuyama.

We hope Jin is well. As awful as that incident was, it had done much to enhance his reputation as a martial artist, and is bound to have increased the numbers at his dojo. Lord Masatoshi's patronage had helped establish it, but it would have been difficult to sustain without further evidence of his skill. In times of peace such evidence is hard to come by. Martial arts schools have to resort to flashy but meaningless demonstrations to attract students. Even so, some of the street knights of Edo – men who have plenty of fighting under their belts – attract a larger following than martial artists.

Be that as it may, I assure you that I am not worried on your account. The two of you will always have a bancho. I hear that Lord Tadamasa is just as supportive of it as Lord Masakuni was.

As you know, I was really shocked the shogun Lord Tsunayoshi confiscated the Iwatsuki domain from the Abe clan and assigned it to the Toda clan. It was an even greater blow when Lord Abe Masakuni was unable to keep me as a retainer. But in the end, things worked out well for us. Had I remained with the Abe household, I would have had to move to the Miyazu domain. Being near Kyoto is an appealing idea, but it would have meant being further away from Renkoji than I am at present. And while the post of daikan is a strenuous one for a man who had been looking forward to retirement and playing with grandchildren, it has a lot of prestige associated with it. It also means that I will soon have to maintain a second residence in Edo, as I will have to report to Lord Masatoshi, who has been put in charge of the administration of peasant affairs in all of the shogun's fiefs. I have had the honour of meeting Lord Masatoshi a couple of times and I look forward to working under his supervision. But more importantly, visiting Edo frequently also means that I will have the opportunity to visit Renkoji.

You wrote that you were worried about my health, and that the duties of a daikan may be very demanding. I assure you there is no reason to worry. Yes, it entails a lot of responsibility and in recent years there have been severe punishments for poor performance on the job. But these policies are well intentioned – they seek to increase efficiency and reduce corruption. And the daikan who were ordered to commit seppuku recently were known to be corrupt. So I assure you once again, these punishments were not arbitrary. I have nothing to fear in that regard.

Your mother is amused. "Are you writing a letter to your daughter or the Tale of Heike?" she asks. But she has no qualms about asking me to remind you to regularly take that herbal tonic the apothecary recommended for you. She expects the forthcoming winter to be a severe one and cautions all of you to stay warmly clad and keep enough chopped wood aside for the winter.

That is certainly good advice, and perhaps a good place for me to stop. Be in good health.

With blessings and love,

Oto-san

-xx-

_Letter from Marya Enshiro to Jin, Eleventh Month of Tenna 2 (December 1683)_

Jin,

I hope this winter finds you, my grandson Kiyoshi and my honourable daughter-in-law Fuu in good health. I apologize for not being able to visit the last time I was in Edo. I was accompanying Kariya-dono, who had some official business in Edo, and couldn't take leave to visit you without raising suspicion. He has told me several times, that he finds it strange that I maintain a personal connection to you, in spite of having expelled you from the Mujushin Kenjutsu School. So far I have not been able to persuade him that I have done so only out of obligation towards my cousin, your late father Takeda Jinemon, and that you are my adopted son despite all our differences.

He also suspects that I have deliberately downplayed the extent of your skills. I think that it was he who sent that assassin your way, to find out the extent of your skill in kenjutsu. This means that from now on we have to act with the utmost caution. I send this letter through a trusted friend, and it could well be my last letter to you. I cannot take any further risks.

I will use this opportunity, then, to write a long letter to you. I do not know what I am going to write, even though there is much to say. I will just let the words that come to my mind tumble out through this brush, onto these pages of mulberry paper. If I were to write this letter according to a plan – one which made sure that important things were conveyed and minimised the inessentials – I would take too long and surely miss this opportunity to send you a letter. So forgive me if this letter turns out to be an incoherent jumble of news, musings, reminiscences and speculations.

In any case, I am not in a position to make any plans about our school at this stage, so I have no instructions or advice to convey in that regard. Given the circumstances, _now_ is not the right time to announce you as the future headmaster of our school. It will have to wait. There was a time, a few years ago, when I had thought that things would be ripe for making such an announcement by the present time. Kariya-dono's patron, Lord Tadakiyo had passed away, and he too was making plans for retirement – or so it seemed at that time. Your school had been running successfully, and you had the backing of the Tairo, Masatoshi-sama. Had Kariya-dono retired at that time, I would not have had to break my pledge of loyalty to him and would not feel so guilty of my connection with you.

But the assassination of Lord Masatoshi has shifted the balance of things. It seems to have given Kariya-dono a new lease on life; he has become politically active again. He doesn't confide in me, so I do not know of his plans. Yet his frequent trips to Edo can have only one implication – he is forging alliances with men in power who are believed to be in the shogun's good books. If he aligns himself with someone who is corrupt, then it is inevitable that our school will yet again be used for purposes that are unsavoury to us. The brief respite we have had since the death of Lord Tadakiyo has made it even more difficult to accept this. And it would be quite ironical, wouldn't it? The people who are in power now were no friends of Lord Tadakiyo. We would then be working for people we had formerly worked against.

Yet even as I write this, I feel a sense of guilt. A samurai must not criticise his master to others. While he can directly voice his grievance to his master, criticism that is voiced to others is disloyal. But if his grievance is not resolved by direct methods, the only option left to him is to commit seppuku as a form of protest. At least, that is how it used to be in the past.

You must think it is perverse of me to be worried about such things. But a samurai, Jin, cannot but help develop feelings of loyalty towards his master, regardless of whether he thinks his actions are right or wrong. I had, after all, pledged to become his retainer, despite the misgivings you had voiced at that time. You had been proven right soon afterwards, and had to be banished from the school, for the sake of your safety. And while I had started planning the re-establishment of an independent Mujushin Kenjutsu school, it hadn't felt like a betrayal, at least not then. It was a simple matter of waiting for Kariya-dono's retirement, after which he would have no inclination to support a martial arts school. Until then, I would serve him loyally, and to the best of my ability.

But now, after having been in his service for many years, I am haunted by the feelings of guilt I mentioned above. Isn't my plan a deceitful one? I can't help but feel that past generations of samurai would disapprove. Will I be able to face my ancestors in the afterlife?

In a way the recovery of Kariya-dono's spirits has been a relief to me. It was hard to see such a formidable, proud warrior wither away and retire, a defeated shell of what he used to be. He is, after all, a great master of kenjutsu, his skills forged in the fire of hard discipline and relentless training. The forging of a warrior is just as spiritual as the forging of a sword.

Another part of me, though, fervently wishes that Kariya-dono would retire. This is because you are my son, and you are in danger, given Kariya-dono's present frame of mind. He has already sent one assassin your way and I have no doubt there will be others.

There is another reason for you to be careful. Your fame as a swordsman has increased ever since you killed Inuyama. This means that other swordsmen, those who are keen to prove their abilities, may approach you. In fact, this brings to mind an incident that occurred when I was in Edo, and I should tell you about it.

The incident took place during the Bon festival - on the day we honour our ancestors - and Nihonbashi, where I had some purchases to make from a supplier of practise weapons, was crowded. There were hundreds of vendors of floating lanterns gathered at the banks of the river, and the milling crowds around them made it difficult to pass through that area. I was surprised, as it was a little early in the day, and I wouldn't have expected floating lanterns to be selling like hot cakes until later in the evening. But I soon realized that the crowds had gathered there not to buy floating lanterns, but to watch a skirmish between some yakuza and a street knight.

I was not inclined to stop and watch; these sorts of things, I believe, are a bane of life in Edo, and it is shocking that the local police do nothing to control it. Yet the spectacle that unfolded caught my eye. The young man, though obviously lacking formal training, had natural fighting skills. He was holding his own against the yakuza, and there were at least seven or eight of them.

Now most yakuza are just hooligans, not particularly skilled in the martial arts, but in this case, at least two of them were skilled swordsmen. It seemed a little unfair to me that one person should have to fight so many of them. But the young man, an oddly dressed fellow with hair resembling the spikes of a hedgehog, seemed to have the confidence of the townsfolk who had gathered there to watch the fight. They were egging him on, cheering every move he made. The moves, though, were strange. They were flashy and acrobatic, and perhaps he was playing to the gallery a little, but what a waste of energy!

I was about to move on but then, suddenly, things got a little serious. The yakuza had sent reinforcements. Two muscular youth with tattoos joined the fray. Although I was in a hurry and my head urged me not to interfere, my heart did not comply. I found myself shouting, addressing the leader of the gang, a tall man with a scar running across from his left temple to his right cheek.

"You call yourself _ninkyo dantai_ (chivalrous organisation)? What kind of chivalry is there when ten men attack one person?"

There was a temporary lull in the fighting as everyone turned around to look at me. It was the scarred man who responded first. "If you are so concerned about fairness, samurai-san, why don't you draw your sword?"

"I wouldn't want to tarnish it," I replied.

Indeed, I didn't want to get involved. I was hoping, instead, that my remark about fairness would have had an effect, and the temporary diversion would allow enough time for the local police to arrive and put a stop to the fight. Strangely enough, the man with the hedgehog hair didn't want my intervention. He addressed me rather rudely.

"Old man, you stay out of this. I was just beginning to have some fun here, and I'll kill you if you spoil it."

There was some raucous laughter from the onlookers at this remark, and although I was a little embarrassed, I welcomed it as an opportunity to leave. But unfortunately that was not to be, as one of the two skilled yakuza in the gang chose to attack me. It was a nuisance and I was forced to draw my sword. I inevitably landed a blow, but made sure that it was with the reverse edge of my sword, and he was knocked unconscious. In the meantime, the man with the hedgehog hair had knocked out the other skilled yakuza in the group, while the rest of them had run away.

Relieved that things had been resolved without much fuss, and no loss of life, I had started to walk away. I didn't expect or even _want_ any thanks from the rude young man I had helped. Neither did I feel inclined to talk to him; he seemed to be sort that would be keen to fight me. In fact when he had threatened to kill me earlier, I got the feeling that it wasn't in jest. And now, after having seen evidence of my skills, he was even more eager to fight me.

I don't know why I had this feeling, but I know that it is a feeling I don't have to explain to you. I am sure you would have had the same feeling when you first met Inuyama, even before he had stated his intentions. That is the way with all martial artists – or ones like you and me, at any rate.

Imagine my surprise, then, when my instincts were proven wrong. The man followed me, as I had expected, but not for the sake of a fight. And yet he was as rude as before when he called out to me.

"Hey, you, samurai dude. Where do you think you are going? Don't worry; I don't want to fight you."

I turned around. "What makes you think I am worried? What do you want?"

"You're worried all right. Your hands are positioned so you'd be able to draw your sword in a flash if you wanted to. As to what I want...well, it's complicated. I am looking for a guy and I kind of think you'd be able to help me."

I was intrigued. Why did this fellow think I would be able to help him? I asked him that question, and the answer I received was even more intriguing.

"The way you fight...it's Mujushin Kenjutsu isn't it? I am looking for this guy – his name's Jin – and he fights in the same style. Would you know where I can find him?"

I was surprised, of course, but I did my best not to show it. I wondered how this ruffian could have been so familiar with our style of kenjutsu – so much so that he had recognized it instantly. He couldn't have been one of your students – he wouldn't have been asking about you in that case, and surely either you or Yukimaru would have mentioned such a remarkable character. Could he be an assassin Kariya-dono had hired to kill you? No, Kariya-dono certainly knows of your whereabouts, so that couldn't be it. Besides, this man wasn't quite the _type_ of assassin Kariya-dono would have chosen.

I decided to evade his question. It didn't seem prudent to answer it without interrogating things a little further. "How did you recognize the Mujushin kenjutsu style?" I asked.

From the look on his face I could tell that he was just as reluctant to answer my question as I had been to answer his. "Doesn't matter how I recognized it. Are you going to tell me about Jin or not?"

I didn't like the tone of voice he had used. It was rude, and there was a hint of desperation underlying the anger in it. I shrugged and started to walk away. "I don't know where Jin is. He used to be in our school, but isn't enrolled in it anymore."

I couldn't resist glancing briefly over my shoulder as I walked away, so I was able to catch a glimpse of his face in an unguarded moment. He was staring at the ground with his head cocked to one side, looking puzzled and thoughtful. But as soon as he saw me looking at him, his expression reverted back to one of wary scrutiny. It was as if both of us were fishing for information, but unable to ask direct questions for fear that the questions themselves would reveal the information the other party wanted. In my case, I wanted to ascertain his motive for trying to find you, but pressing him with questions would only serve to raise suspicion that I knew you very well. I also knew that both of us would use indirect means to achieve our ends. He would probably attempt to follow me, while I would investigate by speaking to the locals.

My investigations, though, proved to be futile. As you know, the street knights of Edo are very popular, and the locals regard them as heroes who constantly save them from the tyranny of yakuza and samurai gangs who harass them for 'protection money'. So a samurai asking questions about a street knight is typically met with distrust. In the short time I was in Edo, I wasn't even able to find out his name.

But a few things were obvious. This particular street knight is even more popular than usual. Whenever I described him to a local, for example, I would see instant recognition in that person's eyes before being glibly told that he or she didn't know anyone of that description. Strangely enough, though, there are _many_ people of his description in the Nihonbashi area! It seems he has set a fashion trend of sorts – the youth imitate him by walking and talking in his manner, and dressing exactly like him. So if I told you that he wears a red kimono, grey knee-length hakama and a pair of blue earrings, I don't think it would be much help to you. But should you want to find him before he finds you it will help to know that he is a former prison convict – there were tattoos on his wrists and ankles.

You must be wondering why I write to you about this incident months after it occurred. If I had thought it to be important couldn't I have sent a message earlier? As it happens, the importance of it seemed to fade after a few days. When it had been fresh in my mind I had assigned various sinister motives to that young man, speculating that he had been hired by someone who had a grudge against you, or that he had heard of your skills and was keen to test his own against you. But later on I wondered whether he was merely looking for a teacher of kenjutsu and had heard about you. Perhaps in the heat of the moment my mind had exaggerated the urgency with which he had enquired about you. And while I investigated him, I didn't get the sense of being followed, as I had anticipated earlier.

But recently, after returning to Kisarazu, I have had the sense of being watched – of being observed from a distance. I don't know whether this is because Kariya-dono has lost trust in me, or that man from Edo has tracked me down to Kisarazu. If that is the case, it might be prudent to warn you.

There is another matter I wanted to write to you about. It concerns Yukimaru. I am a little worried about him. I think you already know that Yuki is very ambitious, and keen to make a name for himself, one way or another. During the old days, when you were at the dojo, his ambitions were directed towards the martial arts. I am sure you remember how competitive he used to be. He admired you greatly, but at the same time was jealous of you. After you had left, there was a brief period in which he trained very hard – I think he expected that I would name him the next headmaster, given that you were no longer there. But when he saw that I had no inclination to do so, he got restless. He expressed a desire to go on a musha shugyo pilgrimage, with a view to achieving fame by challenging various martial artists across the country to a life-and-death fight.

I suppose I don't have to tell you how foolish that idea was. Can you believe that he had even thought of challenging Kariya-dono? Needless to say I did everything in my power to dissuade him. I tried to turn his ambitions to another direction by encouraging his scholastic activities.

I was successful. He took an interest in his studies, and the change of regime in the bakufu also worked in my favour. His education has served him in good stead, as he is now employed in the house of Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu. But knowing Yukimaru, I have a feeling that this will not be enough for him. He will attempt to 'rise up the ranks', as it were. And while his ambitions may be harmless relative what he had in mind in regard to the martial arts, I can't help feel a bit worried. He can be pushy and aggressive in his approach to things, and may end up offending his superiors. He looks up to you a great deal, though, and I hope you will watch over him and advise him, if and when he needs it.

You must have wondered how Yuki got the job. Lord Yoshiyasu is close to the shogun Tsunayoshi, and one would think he would not hire a student of mine. After all, I am a retainer of Kariya Kagetoki, who was an ally of Sakai Tadakiyo. By all accounts, the shogun Tsunayoshi detested Tadakiyo. But such are the ways of politics; when it is expedient enemies turn into friends. Kariya-dono has somehow managed to gain favour with some lords close to the shogun. I fear, though, that he may use Yuki to get close to Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu.

I don't know when I will get the opportunity to communicate with you next. I think that when I do it will be time to formally hand over the Mujushin Kenjutsu School to you. Until then, I advise you to continue as you have been and be very careful. Look after yourself and your family.

Blessings and Best Wishes,

Mariya Enshiro

-xxx-

_B. The Kyubi-no-Kitsune/ Sakami Manzou Resumes Narration_

As the letters we have just read suggest, many years have been passing in this world. The obvious question in our mind is, "Will Jin ever wake up?" My answer to you is: Be patient! Everyone wakes up from their dreams. But dreams have to end before they do. The ending can be abrupt, but there has to be an ending. This particular dream too, must run its course.

It is interesting to note, though, that Jin has been thinking about his 'dream' – the one that is his reality from _our_ point of view – quite a bit. Events, people and things that remind him of it have been occurring with greater frequency, and when they do he meditates upon those elements and tries to analyse their significance. As mentioned before, his mind has settled on the idea that the dream was a vision of sorts, meant to guide him in some way. But more importantly, he has been thinking about a particular character in that dream, and it is Mugen. If the dream is supposed to have spiritual significance, then shouldn't Mugen – a very important character in it – have turned up?

And yes, when he read that letter from Mariya Enshiro, he guessed correctly that the street knight looking for him was Mugen. He took in that bit of information with some measure of relief. He had always believed that, somehow, everything would fall into place once he had met the Mugen of this world. He would then fully understand the significance of the dream, and get on with things without any further thought of it. That he spent no further thought on the dream was critical; it had been getting in the way of his life. It featured in his thoughts too often, and occasionally blurred the distinction between reality and fantasy. He would, for example, absentmindedly refer to an incident from the dream when talking to Fuu, as though she too had experienced it. "Fuu-chan, remember when you were a waitress at that teahouse, and you saved us by creating a diversion at the execution grounds-" he would begin, halting mid-sentence as he realized that _this_ Fuu had done no such thing. It was obvious to him that these lapses worried her a great deal; she would be watching him for months after any such occurrence. He hated to see her worried.

Other than these minor things, which stayed between husband and wife, he was a happy man. Perhaps this is what prevented him from considering the alternative view – that the 'dream' was the reality, and what he thought of as reality was a dream. It is easy to see why he would prefer this – if this was reality, it was a wonderful reality. He had a wife and child he loved deeply, and was able to make ends meet. Other people he loved, Mariya Enshiro and Yukimaru, were alive and well. And there were new members in his circle of friends and family whose existence he had come to regard as a blessing. Fuu's extended family of aunt and uncle, the students at the dojo and bancho – all contributed towards a sense of community and belonging he had never had in the 'dream' world.

But we know from the letters that there is a potential for things to change for the worse. They already have, since the death of Lord Hotta Masatoshi, who had helped Jin establish his dojo, and was a person Jin had developed a high regard for. There is Kariya Kagetoki, who mistrusts Mariya Enshiro and may cause trouble in the future, by the looks of things. Yukimaru too could get into trouble. There is Fuu's involvement with Gonzaemon and kitsunetsuki cases, and there are peasants who are hostile to her. And then there is the question of Jin meeting Mugen. Will that make things fall into place, as Jin hopes they will, or will it turn things upside down?

Without further ado, then, I had better get down to the business of what happens next. I will leave you with scenes from the fifth month of Jokyo 2, or June 1685 according to the Gregorian calendar.

-xxx-

It was getting dark inside the house, but not enough to necessitate the lighting of a paper lantern. The lattices of the shoji door cast grey, elongated shadows inside the room in which Fuu and Kiyoshi were playing, but the light outside was sharp enough so you could see the silhouette of an object placed just outside the paper screens. Fuu, putting this property of the late afternoon light to good use, entertained her son with a "puppet show", her hand making various shapes behind the shoji screen.

Jin, wearing a long kimono in the _kinagashi_ style, without the hakama, sat by the writing desk in the room, entranced by the scene unfolding before him. Watching Fuu and Kiyoshi playing gave him an indescribable sense of contentment, a sense of wanting to linger in the moment, of wanting to make it last forever. He was unable to focus on his present task of sorting and airing out a pile of old books that had been donated for the bancho by some samurai and chonin families of Renkoji. From time to time he would be reminded of his task, when Fuu, becoming self conscious as a result of being stared at so intently, looked at him in puzzlement. He would then resume his task, but only for a short while. At the moment, he watched with some fascination as his three year old son moved closer to the screen to 'touch' the creatures that appeared on it.

He caught Fuu's eye again, and this time they exchanged a smile.

"You are very good. Where did you learn to make those shapes?"

"From Hachiemon and Mayumi. They are friends of Gonzaemon who visit him now and then. When I was a child, they used to entertain me with some terrific hand-puppet shows. We used to play pranks on the villagers too! Sometimes-... No, no, Kiyoshi-chan, you mustn't pierce the shoji with your finger!"

The sudden appearance of his mother's restraining arm from behind the shoji screen helped Kiyoshi solve the mystery of the shadowy figures that had been behind it a few moments ago. He clutched her forearm, tiny fingers barely encircling half of it, and said, "Once more please, Okasan."

Fuu rubbed the bare, shaven head of her son affectionately before positioning herself at the door so that she could use both her hands to form shapes behind the screen. The silhouette that formed on the shoji, while making Kiyoshi call out 'Kitsune!' between chortles and squeals, stirred something within Jin. It was like the whiff of a forgotten memory, leaving an impression as faint as the echo of a distant sound, as amorphous as the form of a pale shadow. What was that image that had just flashed in his mind? Where had he seen that strange, empty room, and that woman with a heavily powdered white face, with a single dot of red on the middle of her lower lip? Why did that image leave him with a feeling that something needed to be done? What _was it_ that needed to be done?

The mention of Gonzaemon's friends, Hachiemon and Mayumi, too, had unsettled him. It made him dwell on that dream he had many years ago, searching in his mind for an image of the two men. Would Hachiemon turn out to be a merchant, and Mayumi an actor?

He tried to brush these thoughts aside. Lately, thinking about that dream tended to bring on headaches, along with an inexplicable mixture of feelings. They were feelings of guilt, anxiety and fear, none of which had any rational basis. But putting aside such thoughts was easier said than done. On this occasion he tried to think of something else, something about which he could converse with his wife, and by doing so keep his mind off that dream.

"I wanted to tell you – Yuki is going to Kyoto. He'll be away for a couple of weeks, but he might drop in to see us before he leaves."

"Really? Kyoto, huh? Is Lord Yoshiyasu going to meet the emperor?"

"No. If I am to believe Yuki, Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu has too much work on his hands. But he has written a collection of poems that he wants appraised by the imperial court. One of his concubines, Lady Machiko, is related to a Kyoto nobleman. Through her connections she has arranged for the poems to be judged by the retired emperor. Yuki is to deliver them."

It looked as though Fuu was distracted with Kiyoshi's antics. The idea of piercing a hole through the shoji screen had become even more attractive once his mother had forbidden it. Besides, Kiyoshi felt that his mother's injunction, judged by her tone of voice, hadn't been a serious one. It hadn't had the urgency he had come to associate with, for example, "Don't put your hand in the fire," or, "Don't touch Oto-san's sword." And Oto-san was smiling; that must mean that he too liked the idea of piercing the shoji screen.

So it took some vigilance on the part of Fuu to prevent Kiyoshi from carrying out his plans. But amidst the struggle she managed to converse with Jin.

"I can tell you don't believe that Lord Yoshiyasu is busy. Is he a good poet, by the way?"

Jin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. If the retired emperor praises his poetry, he will certainly be regarded as a good one."

"Is that why he is sending Yuki all the way to Kyoto?...Aaah, Kiyoshi, don't put that fan in your mouth."

"No, there is bound to be something else he wants. Going by Yanagisawa's reputation, it's got to be something to do with the shogun."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the shogun's pet dog, after all. My guess is that he is trying to get a court rank for the shogun's mother, Lady Kesho-in...The shogun, too, has been lavish with his gifts to Yanagisawa. He has been appointed the daimyo of Kofu recently."

Fuu glanced at Jin with a knowing smile. "Now those are _really_ strong words! You don't like the fact that Yukimaru thinks so highly of Lord Yoshiyasu. It is almost as though you are jealous of him!...Tell me, were you...I mean you and Yuki-"

"No. He, uhm, was interested, but...Anyway, I am _not_ jealous of Yanagisawa. It is just that I am sceptical of Yuki's opinion of him. Knowing Yuki, he doesn't do anything in moderation. He probably went out of the way to ensure that he was chosen for this silly errand."

"So? There is no harm in that; is there?"

"Perhaps not. But it is possible he offended another retainer in the Yanagisawa house in the process of doing so."

"You worry too much. I am sure Yukimaru will be all right. Lord Yoshiyasu will take care of him."

She had uttered the last sentence cautiously, giving him a sidelong glance. Jin noticed this, and smiled. She didn't share his cynicism about the bakufu, and even had a favourable opinion about its current regime, including the shogun Tsunayoshi and his coterie of favourite officers. This difference of opinion led to household debates, which could turn into fairly emotional arguments. Fuu was probably trying to avoid one right now, he thought, and hence that cautious remark.

Or was she? They had both been pleasantly surprised by the flavour and intensity of their lovemaking following their first argument. Actually, the intensity had always been there, so it was something about the flavour that was, well, piquant. And these days, with her having put on a little bit of weight, there were new things to discover, that delicious plumpness here and there-

But this wasn't a good time to have such thoughts. Kiyoshi was present and it would be at least a couple of hours before he fell asleep. Besides, he had to get ready to leave for the dojo again. He had promised his senior-most student Hanshichi an evening lesson in kenjutsu.

-xxx-

Hanshichi was already at the dojo when Jin arrived. That in itself was not surprising, as Hanshichi had a spare key, and on such occasions, when he had requested a special lesson from Jin, would arrive early and sweep the dojo before their training session. But today he had been waiting at the entrance anxiously and wasn't carrying any practise weapons. For a fraction of a second Jin wondered whether he would request a 'real fight' using their swords instead of the wooden bokken. He dismissed the thought right away; Hanshichi was far too sensible, and held Jin in esteem and affection. So why was there that odd tension in his manner?

"Hanshich-san, you forgot to bring a bokken? Never mind. There are some in the dojo. I-"

"Shishou, I, er, wanted to talk to you. I...perhaps we should go inside?"

Jin glanced at Hanshichi briefly as he unlocked the front door of the dojo. Hanshichi had a placid temperament so it was puzzling to see him so nervous. He was a thirty two year old ronin, two years older than Jin, and relatively less in awe of him in comparison to other students. He was typically direct in his approach, and never hesitated when he wanted to ask questions or make suggestions. In that case, Jin thought, the matter Hanshichi wanted to raise had nothing to do with martial art; it was probably something of a personal nature.

He was right. As soon as Jin and Hanshichi entered the main training hall, Hanshichi blurted out, "It is about the daughter of the farmer Sutejiro, the one who recently recovered from kitsunetsuki. There have been some strange rumours about what happened and...and I needed to tell you about them."

As they sat down on the floor in seza, facing each other, the two men exchanged a glance. Hanshichi's face was at once apologetic and worried, his eyes silently entreating Jin to guess what he wanted to say, rather than having to spell it out to him. The expression on Jin's face had reflected curiosity to begin with, before it froze at the point when realization dawned as to what this meeting was about.

It had to be about Fuu. She had assisted Gonzaemon in preparing and administering the medicines for Sutejiro's daughter Otsue, just as she had done in the case of kitsunetsuki victim Midori, the wife of another farmer. Had something gone wrong in Otsue's case?

Jin's tone of voice as he replied was sterner than he had intended it to be. "And what are these rumours you think that I should know about?"

"Shishou, I must tell you that _I_ do not believe in these rumours. But they are of the kind that I consider very dangerous. Superstitions have a very strong hold over the peasants, and they can be driven into doing things that are, well..."

"Get to the point, Hanshichi-san! What are you trying to say?"

Hanshichi fidgeted with his hands. "Some of the villagers believe that Fuu-san is a fox employer."

Jin couldn't hide his surprise, and frowned at Hanshichi, who was getting increasingly uncomfortable, unable to meet his teacher's eyes. Wiping the sweat of his brow with his kimono sleeve, he said, "Er, ah, some of the villagers believe that Otsue's fox possession was caused by Fuu-san. Y-you see, Sutejiro was planning to sell Otsue into prostitution, and Fuu-san had exchanged some angry words with him about this. H-he had told her to mind her own business. But later, Otsue got kitsunetsuki."

"You are not making any sense, Hanshichi-san. Assuming such a thing is possible, what could Fuu have gained by it? She had an argument with Sutejiro, not his daughter."

"Well, Shishou, you know that Gonzaemon was called upon to exorcise her, and he went through the usual routine of chanting sutras and then, ah, 'questioning the kitsune' about why it had chosen to possess the girl."

"And?"

"The kitsune that spoke through the girl said that the spirits were angry because Sutejiro was planning to sell his daughter into prostitution. It said that the spirits would curse Sutejiro if he carried out his plan. That is why some of the villagers believe that it was Fuu-san who caused the fox-possession. It was only she who had wanted-"

"Isn't that a little farfetched? Surely there were _some_ peasants who wouldn't condone such a terrible thing. What about Otsue? She certainly wouldn't have _wanted_ to become a prostitute."

"Shishou, the villagers are of the opinion that Sutejiro's daughter is_ his_ property, and he is entitled to sell her, particularly if his economic circumstances are strained. That is indeed the case with Sutejiro. Otsue, too, was willing – she considered it her duty to help her father."

Wanting to maintain a semblance of composure, Jin struggled with his feelings of frustration and anger. Why did Fuu get involved with these ignorant, superstitious farmers who didn't want – no, didn't _deserve_ – her help? Didn't she see that she would make enemies, not friends, as a result of her interference?

It was ironical, he thought, that he had argued with Fuu in _favour_ of the farmers, only a few months ago, when she had wanted to report the death of the new-born child of Midori, who was later cured for kitsunetsuki by Gonzaemon. "How can you be sure," he had asked, "that it wasn't a natural death?"

She had been angry that he had doubted her instincts. "I just _know_. It has happened before."

He had tried to reason with her. "The farmers are very poor, you know. Many of the infants die because they don't have the means to look after them. They barely have the means to feed themselves, what with the high taxes they have to pay. Your anger should be directed at the bakufu, and the daimyo who charge such high taxes, not the farmers."

"Don't talk to me about high taxes! My father was a land assessment officer, after all, so I know that the taxes are not _that_ high."

"How can you say that? They are at least forty percent of the yield in Musashi, and much higher in other provinces."

"Yes, but they are forty percent of the _estimated_ yield, not the actual yield."

"So? I am sure the land assessments are accurate."

"They were accurate a hundred years ago – they haven't changed since then. But the farmers have improved their methods of farming, their irrigation systems, and fertilizers and so on. The actual yield is much higher than in used to be. So effectively, they _don't_ pay forty percent in taxes. The bakufu, and the daimyo you malign so much, deliberately overlook the inaccuracy in land assessments, and the land assessment officers know that they _shouldn't_ report increases in productivity."

Her cheeks were flushed, and she was a little breathless, but she had continued to speak, not allowing him any time to rebut her arguments. "Besides, there are exemptions at the time of famines and bad harvests. This means that it is the samurai classes that are worse off as the daimyo don't have enough to pay their retainers. The richer farmers are actually wealthier than some high ranking samurai! And I am sure you know that there are infanticides among the richer peasants too."

He had appreciated the logic of her argument, but was a little peeved to have lost the debate. Conceding the point rather reluctantly, he had said: "In that case the bakufu should consider taxing the merchants – they are richer than the samurai and the peasants, and yet they don't have to pay taxes. Surely you agree that it is unfair that the entire tax burden of running the state falls on the peasants?"

There had been agreement on that point, after which he had gently suggested that she avoid getting involved in affairs of the farmers. But she had looked at him with such sadness that he hadn't been able to insist upon his advice. Instead, he had taken her in his arms in an attempt to console her.

And now she was in some danger. The stigma of being a 'fox employer', if it were to stick, was not an easy one to live with. Buddha knew she had enough detractors among the peasants who would _want_ to spread such a rumour. Her latest efforts in preventing Otsue from being sold into prostitution could only have made things worse. But how could he blame her? Hadn't he himself taken a great risk once, to save a woman from a life of prostitution?...No, of course not, that was in the _dream_. Why was the dream still so vivid, so real? Did it really happen? But no, that would mean Shishou was dead, and so was Yukimaru, both killed by _his_ hands, and Fuu and Kiyoshi weren't...No, no, no. That wasn't possible.

Hanshichi was alarmed. Jin was paler than usual and breathing a little fast. He shouldn't have blurted things out the way he did. "Shishou, I didn't mean to...I would have spared you this bit of news – it was a rumour, after all. But I thought you needed to know. You are still respected and if you-"

"If I _what_? Jin had again spoken more harshly than he had intended, but his anger masked the strange feeling of panic that had come over him, so he was grateful for it. Nevertheless, he regretted interrupting Hanshichi so rudely. Speaking in a more conciliatory tone, he said, "What are you suggesting Hanshichi-san?"

Hanshichi coughed. "You could ask Fuu-san to, ah, avoid mixing with the peasants, and, er, stay out of their way. Absurd as the rumour is, if it takes hold, who knows what might happen? These are different times, you see, and peasants are bolder than they used to be. They would never complain directly, but if they lodged a complaint through a samurai or merchant, there could be trouble."

"Surely it isn't that serious?"

"I hope it isn't. But I am speaking from past experience. As you know, I have travelled around a fair bit. When I was in Shinano, I once stayed in a village called Kitaaiki. There was a family there, with a rumour of a similar sort surrounding them. They were eventually forced to leave Kitaaiki and go to live in another village – one which had a community of _tsukimono suji _(fox employer) families. I am not saying that something like that will happen in this case. But..."

Hanshichi didn't complete the sentence, knowing that he didn't need to. He had started to feel depressed and doubted the wisdom of having informed Jin about the rumour. Had he permanently spoiled his relationship with his teacher? Had his remarks come across as an indirect criticism of Fuu? Everyone in Renkoji knew how much Jin adored her. People made fun of the couple, but there was an indulgence about their humour; they were just madly in love with each other as young men and women are sometimes inclined to be. But now, if the rumours were to get out of hand, they would say that Fuu had cast a spell on him.

-xxx-

The sound of footsteps, and a familiar voice calling, "Jin-niiii! Fuuuu!" interrupted Fuu's efforts to put Kiyoshi to bed. Kiyoshi, not in a mood to go to bed, was further encouraged by it. "It's uncle Yukimaru!"

"So it is. Hmm. I knew he'd be coming to see us, but...Anyway, let us go and see."

Kiyoshi bounded out eagerly as Fuu opened the door. "Yuki-uncle, _konban wa_!"

Much to the delight of Kiyoshi, Yukimaru lifted him up in the air. "Kiyoshi-kun, it is good to see you. Thank the Buddha; you are looking plump and healthy! But that orange kimono makes you look like a miniature monk. _Konban wa_, Fuu."

Fuu returned his greeting and welcomed him in. "Jin is at the dojo but he should be back soon. Can you wait, or should I go and call him?"

"Of course I can wait, Fuu. Besides, it will give me an opportunity to catch up with you. How else will I get that juicy Renkoji village gossip? Jin-nii is far too serious to let the conversation dwell on such things!"

"Oh, nothing of interest is happening here. You, on the other hand, have an exciting trip ahead of you. I wish I could visit Kyoto some day!"

"Ah yes, Jin must have told you. I still can't believe the honour my lord has given me. I am not sure, but there is a chance I could have an audience with the retired emperor. Imagine that!"

Kiyoshi, perched on Yukimaru's shoulders, had been temporarily deprived of the attention of the grown-ups in his presence, but felt that he was at last in a position to contribute to the conversation. "Audience with the emperor! Imagine that! Does he have a dog?"

Yukimaru laughed as Fuu pulled Kiyoshi off his shoulder and sat him down beside her. "Fond of dogs, are you? Hmm...maybe the emperor does have a dog. But I am not sure."

"The shogun has a dog," remarked Kiyoshi, with a knowledgeable air.

"Indeed Kiyoshi-kun, I believe he has _many_ dogs."

"I meant the one called Yoshi-"

Fuu, who had so far been smiling indulgently at her son, interrupted hastily. "Kiyoshi-chan, it is time to go to bed. _Oyasumi-nasai!_"

Kiyoshi looked at his mother reproachfully. Yukimaru was one of the few obliging adults who would play with him, so it was rather mean of her to send him off to bed. But he had started to feel sleepy, and she had been quite firm, so he took leave with a dignified "_Oyasumi-nasai_" directed at Yukimaru.

After he had left, Yukimaru smiled a little sadly at Fuu. "I bet he was referring to my lord Yoshiyasu."

"W-whatever gave you that idea? What do you mean?"

"Ah, Fuu, don't pretend with me. I know that Jin refers to him as the shogun's pet dog. And he forgets to be discreet in the presence of a three year old...But don't worry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Perhaps I should have pretended ignorance. But you know me, I am impulsive and emotional, and I don't keep things from you and Jin."

_This is quite awkward_, thought Fuu. They would have to be careful from now on; Kiyoshi was growing up and could partially understand their conversations. And now, it seemed that Yukimaru was really upset. How was she to deal with this?

She said, "Jin means well. You are like a younger brother to him and he is protective of you."

"I know that. I am not angry. In a way it is a bittersweet feeling. His disapproval of Lord Yoshiyasu smells of jealousy. And he wouldn't be jealous if he didn't care about me, would he? At least, that is how I want to see it."

He had looked meaningfully at Fuu, his eyes conveying a great deal more than his words. Fuu was curious, but reluctant to ask the question on her mind. And yet, it seemed that Yukimaru wanted to open up to her. It was evident that he was feeling sad, and perhaps talking about things would ease his pain.

She hesitated for a brief moment, and then making up her mind, addressed him gently. "You love him very much, don't you?"

"I cannot lie to you. Yes, I do, and I always will. But don't worry; I know that there is no point crying for the moon. I know that he cares about me, not in the way I want him to, but it is enough. All I ever wanted-" His voice caught here, but he took a few deep breaths and continued, "All I ever wanted was to be _like_ him...But even that, I have realized, is beyond my reach. And yet, when I heard that news, Fuu, about his duel with that man Inuyama...about how he defeated one of the most skilled assassins in Japan, I felt this strange, almost _insane_ burst of pride. I wanted to give up everything and go back to full-time training in the martial arts. In my daydreams, I imagined myself at Jin's side, fighting all sorts of imaginary battles with famous martial artists! Isn't that childish?"

"And when I sleep, I am often visited by a very strange dream. I am fighting Jin, and he praises me, saying that my skills have improved. But he only defends, and does not attack, even though I desperately want a duel, a fight to the death. He says that he doesn't want to kill me; killing me will tarnish his sword. I say that he _can't_ kill me. It is dark, but the moonlight is strong, and we are surrounded by mountains. There is a waterfall nearby, falling into a gorge. We are fighting at the edge of a cliff. And then he suddenly refuses to fight any longer and jumps off the cliff. Isn't that a strange dream?"

"Yuki-"

"Ah. I see that you are worried about me. There is no need to be – I am all right. In fact, I have never been happier. I think that I am a true samurai after all – my most important and only objective is to serve my lord well. And despite what Jin thinks, he is a lord worthy of that kind of loyalty."

Fuu, who was indeed worried about Yukimaru's state of mind, was grateful for an opportunity to change the subject.

"Well, it is nice of him to give you the opportunity to visit Kyoto. Have you had a look at the poems, by the way? Are they any good?"

"Ha-ha. Of course they must be good – he is a well known poet and scholar. But they are wrapped up too nicely and I dare not unwrap them, so I haven't read them."

"Is he a kind lord?"

"Very. I have never heard him speak harshly to any of his retainers. He is always polite. He is the type that leads by example, I think. He is extremely dedicated to the service of the shogun, and we are just as dedicated to _his_ service."

While relieved that she had steered Yukimaru away from a topic that gave him pain, Fuu did not want to hear a panegyric on Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu. But sensing that it had cheered him up considerably, she didn't choose to change the subject again.

"He must think highly of you, to have given you such an honour. I would have thought he would send a more senior retainer for such a task. You must have done something to impress him."

"Oh, no...Not much, that is. Strangely enough I have to thank Lord Kariya for this honour. He knows one of the retainers of Lord Yoshiyasu quite well, and put in a word through him."

"It seems then, that Lord Kariya is still a very influential man."

"Yes, but not to the extent he used to be. I still think Shishou can announce Jin as the next headmaster of our school, but he chooses to be cautious."

Jin was right, thought Fuu, at least in respect to understanding the danger from Kariya. Yukimaru was naive; Kariya was still an enemy to be reckoned with, and she shuddered to think what might happen if Jin were to be announced the next Soke of the Mujushin Kenjutsu School. Already, an assassin had been sent his way. What next?

-xxx-

On the morning of the same day in which Fuu contemplated the threat from Kariya Kagetoki, he was in the garden outside his mansion, assisting a gardener with weeding one of the flower beds. The 'gardener' was actually a shinobi by the name of Takamatsu Hanzo, who had been Sakai Tadakiyo's right-hand-man and spy for many years, and was now in the employ of Kariya. Hanzo had just conveyed an interesting piece of information to him, something he could use to his advantage, and he wanted to confirm the details to his satisfaction.

"So you say his wife assists the local exorcist in affecting kitsunetsuki cures? Tell me more about this."

The wiry, middle aged shinobi looked up from his work, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he squinted to avoid the sunlight falling into them. He shifted his position a little to avoid the sunlight before he answered Kariya.

"There has been a very strange pattern I have observed in these cases, my Lord. This man, Gonzaemon, who is the exorcist – his cases have a very similar pattern to the exorcisms performed by that famous monk, Yuten."

"Hmm. Well, there is nothing unusual about that. Yuten's exorcisms caused quite a sensation in Edo. So there are bound to be quite a few 'copy-cat' cases all over the country."

"Y-yes. But if I may point out a few things about those exorcisms by Yuten...Take the case of the merchant Shinemon's daughter, for example. Now it is quite well known that Shinemon was a philanderer. While there was no proof, it was suspected that he had caused the death of a woman he had an affair with by forcing her to have an abortion. And then his daughter fell ill and was diagnosed as having been possessed. Enter Yuten. He communicates with the spirit, and announces that the spirit is representing the 'souls' of various aborted babies and dead women, and that Shinemon is responsible for their deaths. Shinemon is thus indirectly punished for his sins as he loses face among the community. He is penitent and vows to do penance for his sins."

"What are you trying to say, Hanzo-san?"

"Only that the spirit-possession of the daughter was...well, convenient."

"Ah. But then, Hanzo-san, you are suggesting that the monk, who by all accounts is a very spiritual, holy man, had somehow _arranged_ for the possession in collaboration with the daughter?"

"Not necessarily, my Lord. But the daughter could have been influenced into thinking that she was possessed. Especially if she were to be given a drug – ostensibly for medicinal purposes – which had hallucinogenic properties."

"And I suppose you know all about such drugs."

"As it happens, my Lord, I do. In this case, for example, the _datura_ plant could have been used; it is easy enough to cultivate and has medicinal applications."

"Returning to the point you are trying to make, have you observed something similar in the Renkoji village kitsunetsuki cases?"

"Yes. The target is usually someone who has committed a 'crime' in the eyes of this young lady Fuu. The 'crime' could be all manner of things – infanticide, child abandonment, or as in the most recent case, the selling of a daughter into prostitution. The 'victim' of kitsunetsuki then happens to be a close member of that person's family, and 'confesses' the crime through the spirit. Sometimes, the fear of being punished by spirit possession does the trick."

"An interesting theory, Hanzo-san. But I wonder...do others in the village see it that way?"

"As a matter of fact, Kagetoki-sama, a few of them have noticed the pattern I just described. But they interpret this pattern a little differently."

"How so?"

"They think that Fuu practises witchcraft, and is a fox employer."

"Ah."

There was a long silence before Kariya spoke again. "Keeping a flower bed free of weeds is a challenging task, Hanzo-san. It is often not enough to kill the weed. One must also use indirect means, such as planting a flower that kills the weed, by consuming the nutrients the weed needs."

Hanzo, who was familiar with Kariya's manner of speaking when he wanted something done, translated this remark as: _There may be an indirect way of dealing with my enemy Jin_. A master of indirect communication himself, he replied: "Yes, and some care and effort is required to grow such a flower. The seeds must be planted carefully, and the right amount of water must be provided at regular intervals."

Kariya hoped that Hanzo's answer meant: _I understand that you want me to make sure that the rumour about Fuu being a fox employer takes root permanently and widely in Renkoji_. But he couldn't be sure, so he decided to be a little more direct. He said, "I take it that Jin's school is doing well?"

"Yes. The numbers in his dojo have increased since he started, and have remained steady for the last couple of years."

"And the bancho? It is run by both husband and wife isn't it? I would imagine that given his wife's unpopularity among the peasants it wouldn't be so easy to attract students."

"Well, so far, the numbers are healthy. But who knows what might happen in the future?"

_Yes, I think he got my message_, thought Kariya. "But the martial arts school will still attract students. Ever since he killed Inuyama, people have been talking about him. That always helps."

"Indeed my Lord...But it can have certain disadvantages."

Kariya looked up, thinking: _Hanzo has some good news for me_. "Yes?"

"Other men of skill may want to test their skills against his."

"And _are there_ such men over the horizon?"

"Well, there is one man – a street knight from Edo called Mugen. He has heard about Jin and is looking for him. I have no doubt he will find him soon"

Kariya shook the dust off his hands and stood up gracefully. Hanzo too stood up and then bowed deeply as Kariya took his leave. Although Kariya was expressionless, he knew that his employer was pleased.

Kariya was certainly pleased with the conversation he had had with Hanzo. Things were falling into place. Of course, there were bigger problems to deal with, but they too could be handled in due course. Something had to be done to curb the growing power of Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu. And yet, there too, perhaps, a 'weed killing flower' had been planted. When Yukimaru returned from Kyoto...

-xxx-

Hanshichi did get a martial arts lesson from Jin. He felt that Jin was a little hard on him, but that was to be expected given the conversation they'd had earlier. Now, at the end of the lesson, however, his master seemed to be in a calmer frame of mind. This gave him some relief. Perhaps Jin had understood that he was well intentioned. Yet there was still some awkwardness in the air. Had he permanently spoiled his relationship with his teacher?

Jin, sensing his student's discomfort, tried to put him at ease. "Hanshichi-san, your skills have improved. You trained well today."

Hanshichi bowed and thanked him politely, flushing with pleasure at Jin's remark. This wasn't just praise a student covets from a teacher; to Hanshichi, Jin was a role model, in spite of being younger than him. Not only was he kind and honourable, he had managed to conduct himself with grace and dignity in the face of the adverse circumstances he had to contend with. He didn't have the support of his teacher Mariya Enshiro, and yet he had managed to establish a martial arts school. He didn't speak much of his past, but he obviously had enemies. That assassin Inuyama was known to be a mercenary, so he must have been _hired_ to challenge Jin to a duel. After that there had been quite a few 'challengers' wanting to fight him, most of them not particularly skilled, and this had been a constant source of irritation for Jin.

Something had to be done about it. In fact, there was an opportunity to do so. That man he had met earlier during the day, who had been asking about Jin, was obviously one of these 'nutcases' keen on fighting Jin. There was no reason Jin should have to deal with him. By now there were quite a few students in the dojo, including Hanshichi, with a reasonable degree of skill. They could easily spare Jin the trouble. But he would have to ask Jin about it first. This wasn't the ideal time to talk about it, but since that street knight was bound to land up sooner rather than later...

"Shishou, I have been meaning to ask you...That is, if I may suggest, some of us can spare you the trouble of these, er, challengers that keep popping up at our dojo now and then."

"What do you mean? Surely you don't expect me to ask my students to fight them?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I just thought...Well, you shouldn't have to deal with _so many_ of them. And I think the students might benefit from it – many of them haven't tested their skills in a real fight, you see."

Jin smiled kindly at Hanshichi, but his reply was firm. "I don't think it is a good idea. What if they get killed in the process of 'testing their skills', as you put it? No, I can't allow it."

"But Shishou, please reconsider. Many of these martial artists have been pretenders, and some had no skills whatsoever. At least those types of challengers can be dealt with by some of the senior students, don't you think? After all, every man that comes along isn't Inuyama."

Jin sighed. "Hanshichi-san, how would you know whether the next man that comes along _isn't_ an Inuyama?"

"Ah, Shishou, you know that it is easy to do so in many of the cases. What about that fellow Nagamitsu? It was such a joke, that a man like that should ask to fight _you_!"

"Well, if another man like Nagamitsu arrives at our doorstep, I will let you fight him. But you must be kind, Hanshichi-san, and spare his life."

Hanshichi smiled broadly. "Of course, I understand that, Shishou. Thank you; it will be a great honour."

Jin inclined his head briefly, as if in agreement, but there was a frown upon his brow. "It seems to me Hanshichi-san, that you already have someone on your mind. Has someone approached you, and asked about me?"

"Yes, Shishou, as a matter of fact, there was this street knight at Daichi's sweet shop, and he was asking some questions about you. He didn't say what he wanted, but I got the feeling that he was another one of these challengers."

"And you think that he may be another Nagamitsu? If he is a street knight, as you say, that is hardly likely."

Hanshichi hesitated. "No, I agree, he is definitely not another Nagamitsu. There was a look about him, of having been in many fights. But I too have had some fighting experience, Shishou, and after having trained with you, my skills have improved. I think I am ready."

Jin shook his head. "Hanshichi-san, I would rather have a talk with him myself, before I consider letting you fight on my behalf."

"But Shishou, I would really like to spare you the trouble of having to deal with him. He's a rather rude fellow, this Mugen, he-"

Jin looked up sharply. "Hanshichi-san, listen to me, you will _not_ fight Mugen."

Hanshichi was taken aback at the vehemence of Jin's response. He had raised his voice and the harshness in it cut through the air like a sword. But Hanshichi had barely recovered from the shock when there was another distraction, and it came a few moments after Jin had spoken. There was the sound of footsteps just outside the dojo and he saw a strange look come over Jin's face as he looked towards the door at the far end of the training hall. As he turned to look in the same direction as Jin, he saw a pale shadow move into the shaft of evening light falling into the dojo.

The shadow was quite familiar to Jin; he had the feeling that he _knew_ the person about to enter the dojo. And when the owner of the shadow stepped inside the hall, his hunch was confirmed.

"_Who_ will not fight with me?" asked Mugen.

There was silence for a few minutes, in which Mugen and Jin stared at each other, while Hanshichi looked from one man to the other, trying to interpret the strange expressions on their faces.

At last Mugen spoke. "Well..._Finally_! It took quite a while to find you." He scratched his head, cocking it sideways, with a look of puzzlement on his face. "You look...kind of... _older_."

* * *

Notes:

(1) Samurai Champloo aficionados will recognize Kariya's dialogue on 'weed killing flowers' from the last couple of episodes in the series. Also, Yukimaru's dream within this dream is very similar to the fighting scene with Jin in the episode Lullabies of the Lost. Nagamitsu is the comedic character that appears in the episode The Art of Altercation.

(2) I have borrowed several elements from the history of that period, as usual, but I don't want to go into the details as they are too difficult to summarize. (At a later stage, when the story has been completed, I might write an afterword/appendix with the historical details and references).

It seems that this story within a story will continue for a while. I still haven't a clue how to finish it! As you may have noticed, Jin has reached 30 years of age in the dream.

I may not be able to update soon, but I will do my best to make the gap between updates as small as possible. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. My thanks to all readers and reviewers. Happy Fourth of July to readers from the U.S.!

seven samcham


End file.
